Los jinetes negros
by Mercenary Grey Fox
Summary: Aquilus, un hijo de un nisarine y de una jinete de dragones, el perdió a su madre por una enfermedad y su padre asesinado enfrente de el, buscando venganza de la muerte de su único familiar, decide viajar a alahmut, hogar de los nisarines en las montañas. En su viaje con su amigo "aquiles" un furia nocturna, conocerán nuevos amigos y se enfrentara a una persona de su pasado.
1. Los padres de aquilus

_**Los padres de Aquilus.**_

_Hace muchos años, había una guerra entre humanos y dragones en el mundo, luchando por coexistir entre ellos, los dragones robaban comida de los humanos y ellos los cazaban, todo era caos y guerra, emplean batalla, habían 60 personas que los llamaron los jinetes de dragones, fueron los primeros en hablar un idioma que solo ellos podían aprender por su experiencia y hereditario, su lider que tiene como acompañante un Furia nocturna, trajo la paz entre el conflicto entre los humanos y dragones, esa paz duro muchos años, pero no todo es paz, algunos humanos estaban molestos y celosos de los jinetes de dragones que planearon algo muy terrible, capturar a los jinetes y sus dragones para asesinarlos e incluso asesinarían a mujeres, niños y ancianos que eran parte sanguíneo de los jinetes de dragones, al día siguiente fueron a la casa del lider de los jinetes de dragones y asesinaron al dragón y a todos, como los jinetes de dragones vieron la maldad, odio, celos y codicia por saber que ellos no podían hablar con los dragones, decidieron evacuar a los jinetes de dragones que podían, incluso ancianos, niños y mujeres, mientras que algunos se quedaron para ganarles tiempo para que escaparan y sobrevivieran los jinetes que habían escapado de la masacre, en la oscuridad de la noche, montados en sus dragones, observaron con horror, como sus esposo, padres y amigos eran decapitados, ahorcados e incluso quemados con sus dragones, solo 15 jinetes de dragones pudieron escapar, 2 ancianos, 4 adultos y 5 niñas y 4 niños de tan solo 8 años de edad, sobrevivieron a la masacre que ellos nombraron, "el fin de la esperanza"._

_**Bosque de Robles, Roma - 285 D.C**_

_Tras separarse de los demás jinetes de dragones en donde se refugiaban, la joven y su dragona fueron a conocer el hermoso y verdoso bosque de árboles de robles cerca donde se refugiaban los jinetes de dragones._

(_**¿Tu crees que es buena idea separarnos de los demás jinetes y dragones?**_) -_le responde una furia nocturna color rosa a su acompañante_-

Claro, ¿no habrá otro mejor lugar que el bosque? vamos Sasha, ¿busquemos un lago o río para pescar algunos peces para que comamos algo? -_lo dice la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados a su compañera y amiga dragona_-

(_**P...Pero sally, ¿es muy peligroso ir al bosque en la noche?**_)

Por eso tu vendrás conmigo sasha, para protegerme ¿no? -_mientras caminaba por el bosque seguida de su dragona_-

(_**ah...**_) -_suspira con fastidio hacia su amiga_\- (_**¿no se como me pudiste convencerme en acompañarte sally?**_)

es por que, ¿es nuestra primera aventura sin que nos vigilen los adultos querida sasha? -_le da una sonoriza a su dragona mientras caminaba de espaldas_-

(_**¿Donde crees que haya un río para conseguir peces?**_) -_le pregunta a su amiga/hermana_-

No lo se sasha, ¿debe haber uno por aquí en los alrededores? -_empieza a buscar por los lugares donde debía estar un río_-

_**Tras estar caminando por varios minutos sin encontrar nada, Sasha empieza a escuchar ruidos a los alrededores.**_

(_**Eh...Sally**_) -_empieza a tener miedo_\- (_**¿no creo que estemos solas en el bosque?**_) -_empieza a observar a los lados para ver que no los sigan_-

¿Debe ser algún conejo o algún animal del bosque? -_intentaba de no sonar con miedo_\- ¿sera mejor que sigamos un poco más adelante?

(_**Sí, ¿sera mejor seguir nuestro camino?**_) -_dice la dragona al seguir a su amiga hasta que empiezan a escuchar un ruido_-

¿escuchaste eso sasha?

(_**Sí, ¿suena como si fuera agua?**_) -_empiezan a seguir el ruido y definitivamente se toparon con un río_-

¿Si seguimos el río hasta llegar a un lago? -_pregunto a su dragona curiosa_-

(_**¿Por que no vamos?**_) -_respondió afirmativamente a la pregunta de su amiga_\- (_**¿Través nos encontremos con muchos peces en el lago?**_) -_empezó a lamerse los labios de su hocico al pensar en los deliciosos pescados que __hallarían_-

Bien, pues vamos sasha -_empieza a caminar hacia rió abajo_-

(_**Oye sally, ¡espérame!**_) -_empieza a correr para alcanzar a su amiga que estaba más adelante_-

_**Al seguir río abajo, se encuentran con un gran lago cristalino y muy hermoso reflejando la luz de la luna llena.**_

¿no es hermoso sasha? -_le pregunta muy erosionada por el paisaje que estaba __viendo_-

(_**Wow, si que es hermoso, sally**_) -_responde anonadada la dragona al ver ese hermoso paisaje_\- (_**¿hmm?**_) -_empieza a oler el aire_-

¿Sucede algo sasha? -_pregunta curiosa a su dragona por estar oliendo el aire_-

(_**huele a pescado asados y una cesta llena de pescados crudos**_) -_se le hacia agua en la boca al pensar en esos pescados crudos_-

Bueno, ¿que esperamos? -_al montarse en su dragona, sasha emprende rumbo a donde provenía el olor de los pescados mientras __corría_-

(_**Huele muy delicioso sally**_) -_seguía corriendo hasta llegar al otro lado del lago_\- (_**Wow, una fogata con pescados y una cesta llena de pescados**_) -_empiezan a acercarse a la fogata y a la cesta de pescados_-

¿tengo muchísima hambre? -_empieza a sentarse cerca de la fogata y la dragona empieza a abrir la cesta de pescados con su hocico ignorando los alrededores_-

_**Sin que la dragona y su jinete se dieran cuenta, un joven cazador encapuchado de tan solo 10 años de edad, cabello negro, ojos castaños y piel clara, se acercaba sigilosamente a las dos con su arco con flechas y en su cintura tenia una espada extraña y una daga curvada y una ballesta.**_

¿quietas las dos? -_lo dice asustando a las dos mientras ellas estaban comiendo y empezaron a voltearse lentamente hacia el muchacho_\- ¿quienes eres? y ¿que es esa cosa extraña que te acompaña? -_lo decía un muchacho apuntando con el arco hacia la dragona_-

T...Tranquilo...Yo soy Sally y ella es mi dragona Sasha -_estaba nerviosa y preocupada por su dragona_-

Un dragón ¿eh? -_mira fijamente el muchacho a la dragona mientras aun tenia la cuerda del arco extendida al máximo para lanzar la flecha_-

S...Sí, por favor, ¿no mates a mi mejor amiga y hermana? -_intentaba razonar con el muchacho_-

¿Sabes que malo robar comida de alguien? -_lo decía fríamente a la joven que estaba en medio de la flecha y de la dragona_-

¿No sabíamos que eran tus cosas y tu comida? -_decía la joven castaña avergonzada por intentar comer su comida_-

Hmm... -_empieza a verlas a las dos y suponiendo que tendrían la misma edad ambas_\- ¿que edad tienes?

¿Hmm? -_mira atónita al muchacho encapuchado_\- ¿tenemos 9 años de edad las dos?

¿que hace una niña de 9 años en medio del bosque, sin una espada, arco o ballesta? -_mira atónito y molesto al ver que no estaba armada_-

Es...te... salimos de aventuras sin que los demás se den cuenta de que nos escapamos, ¿así que caminamos mucho por el bosque buscando un rió o un lago para pescar peces para comer? -_le explica al joven encapuchado de negro que lograra reflexionar dejando de apuntar la flecha hacia su dragona o a ella_-

hmm... -_sin que las dos se dieran cuenta, el joven encapuchado mira al cielo y ve que las nubes se están juntando y soltando un gran suspiro de fastidio_\- ayúdenme a recoger la cesta de pescados y siganme a mi casa -_deja de tensar la cuerda de su arco y empieza a apagar la fogata_-

¿a donde queda tu casa? -_pregunta curiosa la joven_-

Solo cállate y siganme -_empieza a caminar por el bosque_-

(_**¿crees que es seguro confiar en este muchacho?**_) -_pregunta dudosa la dragona_-

Si, ¿no debe ser peligroso? -_empieza a caminar por donde se fue el muchacho seguida de su dragona atrás de ella_\- oye, ¡espéranos!

Yo no espero a nadie niña -_dice molesto a la joven que intentaba de alcanzarlo_-

¿por lo menos podrías al menos decirnos como te llamas? -_eso hace que el joven encapuchado se detenga y voltea a donde estaban la joven y su dragona_-

Me llamo Marco -_lo dice con una voz fría a la joven y a la dragona_\- ¿ahora por su estúpida pregunta tenemos que correr?

¿por que hay que correr? -_pregunta dudosa hacia el joven encapuchado_-

¿no querrás caminar con una tormenta o si? -_le indica por donde estaba viniendo una tormenta atrás de ellos_-

eh... ¿no creo que no queremos caminar con una tormenta? -_voltea a ver al joven que la mira indiferente_-

¿Sera mejor que empezamos a correr? -_empieza a correr, seguido de sally y sasha detrás de ella_-

Oye, ¡espéranos! -_mientras las dos corrían detrás de marco, ven que el joven empieza a trepar por los árboles y ganando ventaja de la situación, dejando atrás a las dos_-

(_**¿que demonios?**_) -_miran sorprendidas por como marcos empieza a trepar por los árboles_\- (_**¿que le sucede al joven y por que es tan fríamente con nosotras?**_) -_lo dice molesta hacia marco, mientras __corrían_-

¿no lo se? -_le responde a su amiga_-

_**Tras haber estado corriendo por un buen rato logran llegar a un área del bosque era era un lugar visible y en el medio estaba la casa del joven encapuchado y el esperándolo en la salida del bosque.**_

¿Si que son lentas? -_se da la vuelta y camina hacia la casa_-

¡No somos lentas! -_lo dice molesta hacia marco y le saca la lengua_\- ¡eres un estúpido y muy gruñón!

¿Sabes que esos insultos no me molestan? -_lo dice fríamente caminando a la casa_-

(_**Ya sally, ¿deja de pelear y entremos a la casa?**_) -_dice la dragona algo cansada por estar corriendo_-

¡no quiero entrar a esa casa con ese estúpido, gruñón, frió y sin emisiones! -_lo dice gritando y molesta por la conducta de marco y empieza a llorar_\- ¿extraño a mis padres?

(_**¿Sabes que no puedes cambiar el pasado sally?**_) -_empieza a consolarla_\- (_**¿sabes, yo también extraño a mis padres?**_)

_**Sin que las dos se percataran que la tormenta las alcanzo y empezó a llover y en la oscuridad de la casa de marco, el la había escuchado que extrañaba a sus padres, eso le recuerda que en un momento, no era muy frió y sin emisiones en esos días.**_

(_**Vamos sally, ¿entremos a la casa?**_) -_intento que su amiga reaccionara y entrara a la casa_-

¡no quiero! -_se cruza de brazos mientras que su ropa se mojaba con la lluvia_-

(_**Sally, ¿si no entras a la casa te vas a resfriar?**_)

¡me da igual! -_sin darse cuenta estornudo por estar muy mojada por la lluvia inclusive por el aire frió que hacia_\- ¡no entrare a la casa con ese muchacho testarudo!

(_**Sally... por favor, ¿entremos a la casa?**_) -_le suplica la dragona para que entrara a la casa, sin darse cuenta que marco se acercaba a las dos_-

¡dije que no sasha, no insistas! -_camina hacia atrás y choca con alguien detrás de ella y al voltear ve que era marco_\- ¿que quieres?

Testaruda -_se saca la capucha en plena lluvia mostrando su cabello negro, ojos castaños, piel clara y algunas cicatrices en su rostro y brazos, colocando la capucha encima de la joven_\- vamos, ¿entra a la casa o pescaras un buen resfriado? -_empieza a caminar seguida de la joven y su dragona y antes de poder entrar ven tres tumbas cerca de la casa_-

¿quienes son los que estaban enterrados cerca de la casa? -_pregunta desconfiada hacia marco_-

Mis padres y mi hermanita de 9 años -_empieza a sacarse la polera de manga larga que estaba mojada por la lluvia revelando cicatrices de rasguños de animales en su espalda_-

¿que te sucedió? -_mira con horror las cicatrices del cuerpo de marco_-

No es nada, ¿solo unos rasguños cuando mi padre me enseñaba a cazar? -_empieza a caminar hacia la chimenea_\- preparare el cuarto de mi hermana para que tu duermas tranquila y tu dragona puede dormir cerca de la chimenea si le gusta y también te traeré ropa de mi hermana -_camina hacia la habitación de su hermana dejando solas a las dos en la chimenea_-

(_**¿pobre muchacho?**_) -_mira preocupada a la dirección que se fue marco_\- (_**¿debió pasar solo en su vida? ¿sin sus padres y de su hermana?**_)

¿Con razón era tan frió y sin emisiones al perder a sus únicos familiares? -_ven que marco traía ropa de su hermana, para sally_-

¿Espero que te quede la ropa de mi hermana? -_se las entrega a sally y ven que se dirige a su cuarto_\- buenas noches

Buenas noches -_lo miran preocupadamente a marco_-

_**Tras dormir los tres tranquilos, marco solamente miraba la luz de la luna siendo tapada por las nubes de lluvias hasta que sintió golpes en la puerta de su habitación.**_

¿Sí, quien es? -_pregunta con una espada en mano hacia la puerta_-

Marco, ¿soy yo, sally? -_empieza a hablar al otro lado de la puerta_-

¿Sí? ¿que sucede? -_le abre la puerta a sally y ve que esta acompañada de su dragona_-

Este...pues...las dos tuvimos una pesadilla, ¿podríamos dormir contigo esta noche? -_empieza a hacer un puchero para que los dejara dormir con el_-

-_suspira con fastidio_\- esta bien, pueden dormir conmigo por esta noche -_se hace a un lado para que pasara sally y sasha_-

¡Gracias marco! -_le da una sonrisa alegre hacia marco por dejar dormir a las dos con el_-

Sí, ¿como quieras sally? -_ve que las dos se acuestan en la cama de marco y el se queda mirando la ventana hacia el oscuro bosque_-

¿por que no vienes a la cama marco? -_le pregunta sally a marco preocupada de que el no este con las dos_-

Primero: tu andas con un dragón, Segundo: no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con una niña y un reptil volador que escupe fuego en mi habitación y Tercero: prefiero siempre dormir solo -_ese ultimo comentario lo dice al caminar mirando hacia el bosque en la ventanilla de su habitación_-

(_**Sally, dile a marco de ¿por que esta siempre así con su conducta? ¿como tipo frió y no muy sociable?**_) -_le pregunta a su amiga para que le diga a marco_-

Sasha pregunta, ¿por que eres así de una persona fría y no muy sociable?

Para tu información -_señala a la dragona_\- es mi conducta de ser, siempre he sido así de frió y no muy sociable y ya duérmanse, que mañana ustedes se tendrán que ir con los suyos -_lo dice molesto por las preguntas de una estúpida dragona y su acompañante_-

Bueno sasha, hice lo que me dijiste y no sirvió -_se acuesta mientras que sasha se queda mirando a marco_-

(_**Mi opinión es, ¿que este muchacho podría ser tu pareja?**_) -_ese comentario hace sonrojar a sally_-

¡Sasha! -_lo dice molesta por el comentario_-

(_**¿que es la verdad? tu y marco hacen una bonita pareja**_) -_lo dice de burla hacia su amiga_\- (_**¿puede que el sea frió y sin emisiones? pero, podría ser amable, amoroso y ¿podría ser también algo sociable con alguien al menos?**_)

Sasha, ¿no digas esas cosas de que marco y yo podríamos tener algo en común? -_mira resignada hacia un lado ignorando a su dragona, pero con la mirada mira preocupada por el_-

(_**Buenas noches sally**_) -_se despide para dormir la dragona_-

Buenas noches sasha -_se duerme antes de dar una última mirada hacia marcos y dormir profundamente_-

**_Rabian_**_** pasado unas 5 horas y aun estaba oscuro, eran las 4 de la mañana, con algo de frustración marco salio de la habitación ya que la tormenta había pasado, salio a entrenar con su espada bajo la luz de la luna, su padre siempre le decía, que siempre en la vida hay que entrenar duro, eso incluyendo entrenar a las 4 de la mañana hasta el amanecer, sin darse cuenta, sally no podía conseguir dormir bien, al despertarse y ver que su dragona aun dormía, ve que marco no estaba en la silla donde lo había visto que estaba vigilando, se levanta cuidadosamente sin despertar a su dragona y se asoma a la ventanilla de la habitación y ve a marco entrenar tan tranquilamente.**_

(_¿El acaso esta entrenando el pobre a esta hora?_) -_lo dice al ver que marcos daba cortes en el aire como si estuviera luchando con alguien_\- (_¿que es este sentimiento que siento?_) -_coloca su mano en su pecho con asombro y extrañada al sentir esos sentimientos por un joven que casi mata a su mejor amiga y a ella misma_\- (_¿acaso esto sera que todas las parejas sienten a alguien especial?_) -_lo dice con muchas dudas en sus sentimientos_-

_**Tras estar viendo a marco entrenar tranquilo en la noche por unas horas, el voltea y ve a sally que lo espiaba en sus entrenamientos y decide entrar ya que el había entrenado ya bastante y estaba muy cansado. Al entrar a la casa, ve que salí estaba hay parada en la puerta observándolo.**_

¿que quieres? -lo mira molesto a sally-

¿estabas entrenando con la espada? -_mira atónita la espada que estaba en la cintura de marco_-

¿hmm? -_mira que, sally estaba viendo la espada de su padre_\- ¿podríamos decir que si? -_deja la espada cerca de la chimenea y voltea a ver a sally que no le quitaba la mirada_\- ¿necesitas algo en especial sally?

¿que clase de espada es esa? ¿que tienes? -_le pregunta curiosa a marco_-

Es una espada que forjo mi padre para mi cumpleaños, ¿cuando cumplí los 7 años? -_mira con tristeza a la espada_\- esta espada es lo único que me queda de mi padre y de esos momentos en que yo era feliz con mi madre, mi hermanita y con mi padre mientras el me enseñaba a cazar -_cierra los ojos para recordar esos bonitos momentos de su vida_-

Perdona por mi pregunta, pero, ¿que le paso a tus padres y a tu hermana? -_le pregunta sally a marco_-

Mi padre, murió en una cazeria a un oso, mi madre fue asesinada por unos ladrones cuando fue al pueblo y mi hermana murió de una enfermedad que los médicos no conocían -_golpeo la chimenea con sus puños con ira y soltando algunas lagrimas al tener que recordar esos momentos en que su vida y su personalidad se fueron_\- incluso... ¿con las medicinas naturales por este bosque no la curaron? -_ante eso cae arrodillado al suelo mirando al fuego de la chimenea_-

Marco... -_se acerca al pobre muchacho que estaba aun llorando y mirando perdidamente a las llamas del fuego de la chimenea y coloca su mano en el hombro de marco_\- ¿no te sientas mal marco? -_eso hace que el voltea mirándola con mucha tristeza_\- ¿sí tu hermana estuviese viva aun? diría, que no te pongas así y que siempre estés feliz y que debes seguir adelante, siempre -_le da una cálida sonrisa a marco y lo abraza para consolarlo_-

G...Gracias sally -_se disculpa de sally y hace que rompan el abrazo_-

¿por que te disculpas conmigo marco? -_pregunta dudosa y extrañada ahora de la conducta de marco_-

Por como me comporte contigo y de tu dragón, no debía haberles hablado así fríamente, incluso siendo aun una niña que sabe cuidarse por su... -_es interrumpido por que sally, coloca uno de sus dedos en su boca para callarlo_-

¿no es necesario de que te disculpes conmigo y de sasha, marco? -_marco iba a seguir hablando hasta que habla sally_\- ¿no sabíamos que habías perdido a tus padres y a tu hermanita? nosotras dos no sabíamos hasta ahora -_le da una sonrisa alegre hacia marco_-

Sera mejor que vuelvas con sasha, antes de que se moleste al verte levantada -_se levanta del suelo y camina hacia la cocina_\- ¿en unas cuantas horas amanecerá? ¿así podrás comer un buen desayuno? y sasha, ¿puede comer la cesta de pescados tranquila? -_lo dice de una forma más amable y sociable de que nunca se había sentido haci, hace un año antes de perder a sus padres y a su hermana_-

Bueno marco, volveré a la cama, ¿antes de que me valla a dormir? ¿podrías enseñarme a usar el arco, la espada y la ballesta? ¿eso si tu quieres? -_eso lo dice algo sonrojada y tímida a la vez_\- ¿tarvez te enseñe lo que aprendí con sasha?

Esta bien, sally -_le da una sonrisa divertida por como se puso ella_\- ¿cuando este listo el desayuno te iré a despertarlas?

Bueno, ¿adiós? -_entra a la habitación de marco para seguir durmiendo con su dragona, antes de que sea la hora de desayunar_-

_**Cuando amaneció, marco fue a despertar a sally para desayunar con ella y por primera vez, desayunara con una dragona, tras después de desayunar, marco le enseña todo lo que el había aprendido por su padre a sally, desde el uso de una daga hasta la espada pesada, después le enseña a usar el arco y la ballesta y lo único que tenia que aprender sally era escuchar y moverse con sigilo en los lugares donde estaban los territorios de osos.**_

_**Así, sally aprendió a usar las armas con solamente con la condición de defenderse contra personas y cazar ciertos animales para que sepa que la naturaleza se puede respetar con los animales e inclusos le enseña respetar a los animales al cazarlos, siempre darles una oración para que sus espíritus puedan ir en paz.**_

_**Así pasaron los años, al cumplir los 17 años sally y marco los 18 años de edad, los dos se casaron y vivieron en esa casa en el bosque por buenos días, pero para tener algo de dinero, con lo que marco había ahorrado de su padre, compraron una casa en una ciudad, Roma, hay quisieron vivir la mitad del años y la otra mitad vivirían en el bosque con sasha, para pasar el rato. Su amor siguió fuerte al pasar los 15 años de estar casados y amarse por el resto de sus vidas, pero hace 10 años atrás, los dos fueron a las montañas entre el continente Persia y Siria, hay los recibieron unas personas llamas Hashashin's o como bien conocidos como: "**__Los asesinos o los nisaries"__**. marco se unió a esa gente y su esposa sally, les enseñaba que los dragones no son peligrosos, que ellos pelean para existir en el mundo igual que las personas, Al pasar unos 5 años, marco fue reconocido como el gran asesino romano, uno de los sobrevivientes de que su familia sobreviviera en la caída del imperio romano y Sally como la mejor jinete de dragones, la respetaban a ella y a marco, por ser extranjeros, ellos no podían quedarse en Alahmut, la aldea y fortaleza de los asesinos sirios. Marco les dejo un códice de las enseñanzas de su padre y sally en un libro, el conocimiento y como tratar a cada dragón del mundo, como para tranquilizarlo, ganar su confianza, hacerse su amigo y otro libro con un idioma que los nisaries los llamaron, **__"El idioma de Dragones"__** como otros los llamarían el idioma de dragón.**_

_Espero que les haya gusta este corto capitulo, ya se que me he tardado mucho en hacer el capitulo, pero de repente se me iba la inspiración, así que tarvez suba pronto el segundo capitulo, de este fic._

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	2. La muerte de los padres de aquilus

_**La muerte de los padres de aquilus.**_

_Habian pasado 10 años tras ser reconocidos por los asesinos árabes en alahmut y por sus enseñansas por marco y sally. Estaban en su casa en las tierras de la "nova roma" alejada de la ciudad para no causar problemas con sasha, hay ellos tenian cultivos que planto sasha y una herrería personal de marco con la ayuda de sasha para prender el horno con sus bolas de plasma, con ayuda de ese fuego, marco forjo y mejoro la espada de su padre con el fuego de plasma que lo hiso más resistente y fuerte que cualquier espada, tambien forjo un peto de metal muy libiano y ligero para su portador, claro que tambien unas grapas muy lijeras que los coloco en unas botas de cuero. Sally aprendio gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas, las esposas de los nisaries en enseñarle la costura para coser las pieles que le conseguia su esposo, las pieles de oso son muy buenas para la temporadas de frio. con el dinero juntado por vender algunos cultivos en el mercado, comprarón una casa en la ciudad de "nova roma", hay tenian pocas cosas que no son de valor, solo las ropas, unas espadas, ballestas y algo de comida para los dos en esa casa y no tenian que preocuparse mucho de sasha, por que siempre le dejaban tres o seis canastas de pescados para que comiera tranquila y si tenia más hambre, podria comer los pescados que habia en el río, ya que marco puso un impedimento, para que los salmones subieran río arriba y saltaran el obstaculo y puso una red para que no escaparan. Habian pasado seis meses después, y sally estaba embarazada de marco._

¿marco? -_llama la atención de su esposo_-

¿Sí sally? -_deja de empezar forjar una espada y lo pone en un cubo de agua para que se enfriara_-

¿Aún te agrado? -_lo dice algo triste por estar embarazada_-

Sally, entiendelo, no estes asi de triste, es solo que llevas un hijo de nuestro amor -_marco habia vuelto a ser el mismo muchacho amable, sociable y simpatico como lo hera hace muchos años en su niñes cuando vivian sus padres y hermana_\- recuerda que curandero dijo que necesitas reposo y descanzo -_en eso ve que sasha acompañada de su pareja un furia nocturna macho de marco, entra a la casa del campo al ver a su amiga/hermana embarazada y el esposo de su amiga que ahora estaban casados en matrimonio_-

(_**¿sucede algo?**_) -_pregunto Sasha a su amiga embarazada_-

¿es que sasha? ¿es mi primera vez que estoy embarazada del hombre que más amo? y no estoy acostumbrada a estar acostada siempre en cama hasta que llegue el momento de dar a luz -_lo dice algo triste al saber que no le gustaba quedarse en cama siempre_-

(_**Mira sally, yo tambien estoy esperando por parte de black y ¿no me estoy quejando?**_) -_lo dice seberamente seria al ver a su amiga triste_\- (_**Mira, ya tienes 35 años, ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer ahora y llevas a un hijo o hija de marco, ¿asi que animate?**_)

Y si nos escabullimos y damos un paseo en el cielo sin que se den cuenta de nuestras parejas -_lo dice tentadoramente a su dragona al ver que los dos hablandoce entre ellos_-

(_**Sí, aparte, ¿no me gusta quedarme acostada igual que tu?**_) -_le responde a su amiga_-

Bien, ¿entonces salgamos de aqui sin que nos pillen nuestras parejas?

(_**Sí, ¿aparte son muy sobreprotectores con nosotras?**_) -_lo dice al escabullirse por la puerta trasera de la casa para salir a volar con su amiga_-

_**Mientras que Sally y Sasha estaban escabullendoce, los dos estaban hablando entre ellos dos de sus parejas.**_

¿oye black? -_le llama la atención a su dragón_-

(_**¿dime marco?**_) -_mira a su compañero_-

¿tú crees que nuestras parejas planen salir a escondidas de nosotros?

(_**¿a que te refieres a salir a escondidas de nosotros?**_) -_pregunta dudoso a marco_-

¿me refiero a que ellas planean salira a volar?

(_**¿ah? ¿no lo se marco? ¿no creo que esten en condiciones de salir a volar las dos? ¿recuerda que sally y sasha estan embarazadas?**_) -_lo dice algo preocupado por las dos_-

sabes, ¿recuerdo ese día que nos atacaste para "liberar" a sasha de nosotros? -_lo decia sonrientemente a su compañero_-

(_**no me lo recuerdes marco, ¿quiero olvidar ese estupido día?**_) -_lo dice con fastidio por recordar ese día_-

Bueno, espero que cuando mi hijo nasca, quiero que sepas que ustedes estaran aqui en la casa en este campo amplio y ¿quiero que cuides a tus crias? -_coloca su mano en el lomo de su amigo_-

(_**y tu de tu cria ¿tambien?**_) -_lo dice al darle una sonriza a su amigo_-

¿bueno? ¿voy a ver si que sally esta en cama? -_se dirije a la habitación de la pareja_-

(_**Sí, ¿yo voy a ver a sasha tambien?**_) -_se dirije al granero que estaba atras de la casa_-

_**Mientras que marco y black iban a sus respectivos lugares donde estaban sus parejas, ellos ven que no estaban en sus respectivos lugares en donde deberian estar y salen afuera para avisarle a otro.**_

(_**¡marco!**_) -_corre a la casa de marco_-

¡black! -_corre al granero de black_-

¡no esta sally! (_**¡no esta sasha!**_) -_gritan sorprendidos al mismo tiempo hasta que los dos ven que paso una sombra y ven que era sally y sasha volando en la hermosa noche, mientras que sus parejas los miraban con ganas de matarlas por desovedecer una simple cosa_-

_**Cuando sasha aterriza y sally se desmonta de su dragona, ven a sus parejas molestos por ellas dos, al estar levantadas en ves de estar acostadas, eso hace que las dos se miraran con miedo a sus respectivas parejas.**_

H...Hola amor -_lo dice nerviosa a su esposo_-

(_**¿que pasa...black?**_) -_lo dice nerviosa a su pareja_-

Ustedes dos...(_**Estan en serios problemas**_) -_lo dicen al mismo marco y black causando terror a sus respectivas parejas al verlos con cara de "¡que demonios hacen ustedes dos aqui afuera! ¡ustedes dos deberian estar acostadas y descanzar!"_-

_**Tras haberlas regañado a las dos por parte de sus parejas, ellas dos se encogieron de hombros por haberlos hecho enojar y preocuparse por ellas dos mientras volaban.**_

Perdona amor, ¿es que? ¿no queria estar siempre en cama y descanzar?

(_**Sí, yo tambien no me gusta estar en cama y descanzar**_)

Nada de escusa sally -_lo regaña su esposo_-

(_**Eso es verdad sasha, ustedes tienen nuestro amor con ustedes**_) -_regaña a su compañera_-

Perdonenos -_lo dice con la cabeza abajo con tristeza al saber que preocuparon a sus parejas_-

-_suspira fastidiado a su esposa_\- Esta bien sally -_levanta la cabeza de su esposa haciendola mirar a su rostro_\- ¿no es necesario que estes triste? ¿solo que para la otra, nos avisan a los dos? -_le da una sonriza de alegria a su esposa_-

Esta bien amor -_le da una sonriza y besa a su esposo con mucho amor_-

Bueno, es muy tarde, ¿asi que es hora de dormir nosotros cuatro? -_camina y le abre la puerta a su esposa_\- ustedes dos pueden dormir cerca de la chimenea

(_**Bien, ¿gracias marco?**_) -_le da las gracias por dejarlos dormir en la casa_-

No hay de que black, ¿buenas noches?

(_**Buenas noches marco y sally**_) -_se despide sasha de la pareja casada y los dos dragones se acuestan cerca de la chimenea para calentarse y dormir_-

_**Al dormir las dos parejas, marco como siempre, se levantaba temprano a las 6 de la mañana para preprarar el desayuno para su esposa y a los dos dragones. Al pasar una hora, los rayos del sol despiertan a sally y ver que su esposo no estaba al lado de ella, pero eso ya era costumbre de su esposo levantarse a la de la mañana y preparar todo para empezar un buen día.**_

Buenos días amor -_saluda a su esposa al verla levantada_-

Buenos días marco -_respodie el saludo de su esposo con un beso_\- hmm... ¿que vamos a desayunar?

Para ti amor, hay avena y para comer en el desayuno salmon cocido con algunos tomates y lechugas para acompañar un buen desayuno -_lo dice con una sonrisa al ver a su esposa sentarce para desayunar con ella_-

¿Siempre tienes que levantarte tan temprano en la mañana? -_lo dice feliz al ver su esposo con una sonriza amable, cariñoso, protector y amoroso hacia ella_-

Sí amor -_coloca su mano en la de su esposa_\- quiero que te quedes aqui en casa con sasha y black, ¿mientras ire al mercado a vender algunos cultibos y herramientas que he forjado?

Bien marco, pero te cuidas bien ¿no quiero que te pase nada amor? -_lo dice preocupada por su esposo_-

Tranquila sally, estare bien -_se arma con la espada de su padre y su ballesta y se dirige a la salida de la casa acompañado de su esposa hasta la puerta_-

¿cuidate? -_se despide de su esposo_-

Lo hare amor -_le da un beso de despedida, para dirigirse hacia la "nova roma" en carreta cargada de frutas, verduras y algunas armas y herramientas_-

(_**¿crees que este bien?**_) -_le pregunta sasha a sally al ver a marco marcharse en carreta_-

Sí sasha, el estara bien, es habil y fuerte

(_**Ire a vigilarlo mientras vuelo encima de el**_) -_dice black determinado en proteger a su amigo y compañero hasta estar asalvo a unos metros de la ciudad de "la nova roma"_-

Bien, pero, ¿asegurate de no dañarlo black? -_dice triste a su amigo dragón de su esposo_-

(_**Descuida sally, me encargare de cuidarlo hasta que este la ciudad de la "nova roma"**_) -_lo dice para que su amiga no este estresada de lo habitual por el bebé que llevava en ella y incluso en su pareja y emprende vuelo hacia marco para protegerlo_-

_**Tras haber dejado a sally con sasha, black volo todo el día hasta que se aseguro de que marco haya llegado a la ciudad de roma y emprendio vuelo devuelta a casa. Tras haber pasado ya un día, marco llega a casa muy cansado de lo habitual.**_

¿tuviste suerte amor? -_lo dice sally al ayudar a su esposo a guardar la espada y ballesta_-

Sí amor, ¿logre alcansar juntar 250 monedas de plata, 85 monedas de bronce en el mercado? tambien ayude a un minero en ayudarlo en llevarlo a una mina cercana de la ruta que iba y como recompensa por haberlo ayudado me dio esto -_le muestra a sally unos 4 lingotes de oro puros_-

Marco, eso es algo bueno, ayudar a la gente que lo necesita -_lo dice al abrazar a su esposo por hacer un buen lavor por alguien en la vida_-

¿como esta nuestro hijo amor? -_lo dice al darle un beso y colocar su mano en el vientre de su esposa_-

El esta bien marco, solo unos días más ¿tendras a tu hijo o hija? -_lo dice al ver el rostro de su esposo sonriente y emosionado_-

Eso me alegra amor, mañana nos iremos a roma para estar hay hasta que nasca el bebe

¿estas seguro marco? -_pregunta preocupada a su esposo_\- ¿que hay de los dos dragones?

Dejare listo las canastas de pescados que pueda, para que tengan comida, aparte black se que sera un buen padre -_mira a su dragón mientras se asicalaba con una sonrisa al saber que su dragón va a ser un buen padre para sus crias_-

Sí marco, va a ser un buen padre de las crias de sasha, pero... -_eso hace que su esposo lo mire dudoso a su esposa_\- ¿como quieres que sea tu hijo o hija? ¿un asesino como su padre o un jinete de dragón como su madre? -_le pregunta su esposa_-

¿podria ser ambas? -_lo dice sonriendo a su futuro hijo o hija_\- ¿podria ser el mejor jinete de dragones o el mejor asesino entre los demás nisaries?

Eso, lo decidira el, ¿por que se que el sera alguien importante? -_dice la esposa de marco al tomar su vientre y acariciarlo_-

¿como sabras si sera un niño o niña amor? -_pregunta curioso a su esposa_-

¿por que le pedi a sasah que si es un niño sacara la lengua y si es niña sonriera? -_mira a su dragona que estaba con la lengua afuera_-

Así que sera un niño -_coloca sus manos en las manos de su esposa que estaban en su vientre_\- vamos a tener un hijo amor -_lo dice llorando y sonriendo a su esposa por saber que tendra su primer hijo varon en su familia_-

¿No llores o me haras llorar a mi tambien? -_dice su esposa al darle un golpe suebe en el brazo dandole una sonrisa_-

Perdona amor, es que la emosion de que vamos a tener un varon en la casa -_se seca las lagrimas con su brazo y le da un beso en la mejilla de su esposa_\- preparare la cena amor, ¿tu solo relajate y descanza cerca de la chimenea? yo me hare cargo de todo ahora -_camina hacia la cocina para preparar la cena de esta noche_-

_**Tras haber estado cocinando 30 minutos, marco preparo una sopa que siempre a sally le gustaba desde que ella era una niña, era sopa con carne de vacuno con algunas zanahorias.**_

mmm... -_lo dice al probar la sopa de su esposo_\- ¿marco te quedo como si mi mamá las hubieran hecho? -_le da una sonrisa a su esposo_-

G...Gracias amor -_lo dice sonrojado y anonadado de que le haya quedado igual a la de su madre_-

¿como pudiste igualar el sabor que hacia mi mamá? -_le pregunta mientras comia su sopa_-

Solo los cocine juntos la carne y la sopa, y le añadi sanahorias y una especia que los dos conocemos bien -_dice sonriendo a su mujer_-

¡no me digas que es esa planta que los dragones los vuelve dociles y muy tranquilos! -_dice la mujer levantarse tan repentinamente_-

Sí, ¿es una buena planta para usarlo en los alimentos?

Con razóon tiene, ¿este sabor tan rico y delicioso? -_mira sonriente al saber que su esposo cocino su sopa preferida como le gustaba y lo hacia su madre_-

Sabes amor -_llama la atencion de su esposa_-

¿Sí? -_mira a su esposo_-

Tengo planeado entrenar a nuestro hijo, ¿que te parese?

¿Pero a tan poca edad? -_mira curiosa a su esposo_-

No amor, cuando cumpla la edad necesaria, osea, cuando cumpla los 7 años le enseñare a defenderse, a pelear y tambien a la herrería, pero, eso sera cosa de el, ¿si quiere seguir en el trabajo de la herrería? -_lo dice sonriendo a su esposa_-

Ah...mi esposo quiere lo mejor para nuestro hijo -_le empieza a garrar las mejillas a su marido_-

Bueno, ¿terminemos de comer y acostemonos para mañana? -_lo dice marco al ver a su mujer tan hermosa siempre desde que eran unos adolecentes y se confesaron los dos que amaban al otro_-

Por supuesto amor -_le da una sonrisa muy alegre y puro a su esposo_-

_**Tras haber cenado, sally se fue directo a la cama y sasah y black al granero que tienen como casa, mientras que marco preparo las canastas de pescados para que sasha y black no pasaran hambre en los días que pasaran en roma. A la mañana siguiente, marco de nuevo se levanto a la misma hora de siempre para preparar el desayuno y dirigirse a roma.**_

Bien sasha y black, cuiden de la casa y suerte con sus crias -_se despedia sally, mientras la carreta avanzaba alejandoce y su dragona corria por el lado donde estaba la valla de madera_-

(_**¡Eso lo se sally! ¡espero conocer a tu cria y protegerlo!**_) -_lo dice sasha al estar corriendo al lado de la carretilla_-

¡Espero que seas una buena madre y cuides bien a tus crias! ¡adios sally! -_se despido como niña pequeña de su dragona, al irse al horizonte dejando a una sasha muy preocupada por ellos dos_-

(_**Adios amiga**_) -_lo dice en susurro al ver la carretilla lejos_-

(_**Tranquila sasha, marco la cuidara bien, ¿solo tienes que ser pasiente?**_) -_decia black al ganarce al lado de su compañera_\- (_**vamos volvamos al granero, debes estar lista el momento**_) -_decia black caminando devuelta al granero donde ellos vivian en las temporadas de otoño, primavera y verano, y dormian dentro de la casa con marco y sally en invierno_-

(_**Esta bien black, ¿voy enseguida?**_) -_camina pero voltea a ver a donde se fueron marco y sally hacia roma_-

_**Mientras que Sasha se dirigia al granero para colocar sus huevos, marco y sally habian llegado a roma en la tarde y se dirigieron de inmediato a su casa para que sally descanzara hasta llegar el momento. **_

_**Roma - 300 D.C**_

_**Tras haber pasado ya tres meses, sally estaba hay dando a luz, mientras que las curanderas estaban ayudandola.**_

Vamos señora puje -_le decia la curandera mientras que sally empujaba y gritaba de dolor por el parto_-

Vamos señora, ¿solo un poco más? -_decia la curandera al ver que el bebé estaba saliendo de a poco_-

Nesecito que mi esposo este aqui... -_empieza a empujar para que la curandera reciviera al bebé_-

No se preocupe, ¿su esposo llegara pronto? ahora, ¿puje de nuevo señora? -_sally empujo con todas las fuerzas hasta que por fin salio el bebé y se las entrego a otra curandera que estaba con unas mantas a mano_-

Felicitaciones señora, es un niño hermoso -_felicita a la madre por el hijo que trajo, pero algo andaba mal, el bebé no respiraba, en ese momento llego su esposo_-

Amor, la mento la tardanza -_se arrodilla a donde su mujer, pero la curandera que sostenia al bebé estaba algo triste_\- oh... -_toma a su hijo en sus manos_-

M...Marco -_decia la mujer muy cansada a su esposo_-

Vamos hijo... lucha, no dejes que la muerte te gane... lucha por vivir -_coloca su cabeza con la de su hijo y este empieza a patear y mover los brazos hasta que logro llorar_\- ¿escucharon eso? -_lo dijo alegremente y feliz al saber que su hijo lucho contra la muerte al nacer_\- ¿tiene buenos pulmones?

¿como...se llamara nuestro hijo? -_le pregunta algo cansada y feliz al saber que su hijo aún vive_-

Se llamara Aquilus -_le entrega a su hijo a su esposa_-

Bien, los dejaremos solos ahora, ¿asi que adios? -_dice la curandera con más experiencia con sus colegas a atender a los demás clientes que estaban resfriados o enbarazadas_-

Bien -_acompaña a las curanderas hasta afuera y les paga por sus servicios con monedas de plata y se va a donde su esposa para acompañarla con su hijo_-

_**Marco subia las escaleras de su casa para ir al segundo piso y al entrar a la habitación ve que su esposa e hijo estaban durmiendo felizmente, marco decide dejarlos solos por un momento. A la mañana siguiente marcos y sally se preparan para volver a casa, donde estaban sus dragones, en el viaje aquilus abre sus ojos por primera vez, mostrando de color amarillos dorados iguales a su madre y cabello negro igual que su padre. Al llegar, ven que el lugar estaba muy tranquilo y calmado más de lo usual.**_

¿esta muy calmado? -_dice sally al llevar al pequeño aquilus entre sus brazos, mientras caminaban a la casa_-

Ire ver al granero, ¿tarves estan durmiendo los dos? -_dice marco caminando hacia el granero donde dormian los dos dragones, al llegar al granero, ve a sasha dormir con 6 crias, 3 dragones negros, 2 dragonas azules y 1 dragona rosada_\- oye, ¿sasha? -_mueve un poco a la dragona para que despertara_-

(_**¿que yo no fui black?**_) -_despierta esaltada y al ver a marco se queda emosionada al verlo de vuelta_\- (_**a eras tu marco, ¿crei que eras black? ¿donde esta sally?**_) -_le pregunta a marco_-

Tranquila sasha, ella esta en la casa con nuestro hijo -_le da una sonrisa a la dragona al ver que ella tenia crias_\- vamos sasha, ¿quiero que conoscas tu y tus crias a un nuevo miembro de esta familia? -_lo dice alegre y camina hacia la casa, mientras que la dragona empieza a despertar a sus crias_-

(_**Vamos niños, hay que levantarse, ¿quiero mostrarles a alguien?**_) -_dice sasha al despertar a sus crias_-

_**Sasha y sus seis crias, caminaban hacia la casa, donde los esperaban marco, sally y black.**_

(_**Ya era hora de que llegaras sasha**_) -_lo dice burlon a su pareja con las crias siguiendola_-

(_**Ja, ja, que gracioso black**_) -_lo dice muy aburrida a su pareja ya que la mayor parte de la ausencia de marco y sally, black la molestaba de vez en cuando_-

Ya, tranquilos los dos por favor, alguien quiere conocerlos -_lo dice sally muy alegre y muestra al pequeño que los miraba con curiocidad y con una ternura a los dos dragones adultos_-

(_**Ah...mirenlo, es tan adorable que me lo comeria a lenguetazos**_) -_dice sasha tan encariñada al bebé de sally mientras se acercaba para verlo mejor al pequeño_-

(_**¿como se llama tu hijo, marco?**_) -_le pregunta black a su amigo_-

Se llama, aquilus -_le responde sally sonriente, al ver las caras de los dragones por el nombre de su hijo_-

(_**¿que bonito nombre?**_) -_hace una sonrisa descentada al pequeño aquilus y este se rie al ver el gesto de la dragona_-

(_**¿al parecer alguien quiere conocer a aquilus?**_) -_dice black al ver a su hijo más menor de los 3 dragones negros_-

(_**¿que es eso mamá?**_) -_pregunta el dragoncito negrito al ver que es lo que tenian en los brazos de sally_-

(_**Eso hijo, es un bebé humano**_) -_le responde black a su pequeño hijo_-

Tarvez, cuando tenga la edad necesaria, tu y el sean mejores amigos -_le responde marco a la cria de sasha y black_-

(_**¿en serio?**_) -_lo dice sorprendido y animado el dragoncito, al saber que tendra su primer amigo humano cuando tenga la edad necesaria_-

Sí, es más tarves tu y el vuelen juntos por primera vez, pero eso sera con el tiempo y paciencia -_le dedica una sonrisa a la cria de sasha_-

(_**Sabes, me he preguntado siempre, ¿que edad crees que pueda volar juntos, tu hijo con el mio?**_) -_le pregunta sasha a sally_-

Eso depende sasha, ¿creo que a los 6 años puedan volar juntos? -_le dice sonriente y alegre_-

En tus sueños amor, por que este jovencito, debe aprender a luchar -_lo dice seriamente a las dos que estaban hablando de enseñarles a volar en un dragón a su hijo_-

(_**Te doy mi apoyo**_) -_dice black apoyando la idea de su amigo_-

(_**¡¿que?! ¡¿crei que me apoyarias traidor?!**_) -_dice regañando a su pareja_-

Eso es verdad marco, ¡nuestro hijo debe aprender a volar en un dragón! -_regaña a su marido por enseñarle a luchar_-

Es la verdad sally, ¿debe aprender a defenderse? -_se cruza de brazos a su esposa_\- o te tengo que recordar que alguien que esta aqui, ¿no sabia ni como usar una simple espada? -_lo dice burlandoce de su esposa, causando risas entre el y black que sabian como entenderse entre ellos_-

¿con que con esas estamos? -_dice eso al poner a su bebé, en la cuna_\- Bien, ¿quien era el hombre que no sabia montar a un dragón? -_mira con una cara burlona a su esposo, cusando molestias entre los dos_-

(_**es es verdad pero, ¿como se llamaba ese hombre?**_) -_le ayudaba a sally a molestar a sus parejas_-

Sí, ¿como se llamaba e incluso el dragón? -_lo dice pensando ya sabiendo la respuesta las dos_-

(_**Marco y...**_) Black -_terminaron las dos diciendolo al mismo tiempo haciendo deprimir a sus parejas al mismo tiempo_-

¿Creo que le ganamos a estos dos? -_mira que sus parejas estaban con desepción al saber que les ganaron_-

(_**¿Sí? para que aprendan esos idiotas a no meterse con una jinete y su dragona**_) -_lo dice a sally dandole una sonriza desdentada_-

Ya muchachos, ¿no es necesario que se depriman?, aparte nuestros hijos estan durmiendo como si fueran hermanos -_dice alegre al ver que las crias de sasha y el pequeño aquilus estaban durmiendo tranquilamente juntos_-

(_**Se ven tan adorables**_) -_mira con ternura a los pequeños dormir juntos comodamente_\- (_**¿espero que aprendan a no meterse con nosotras? ¿entendieron?**_) -_mira sasha a su pareja y a marco_-

Bueno, preparare el almuerzo -_sally camina hacia la cicina para preparar el almuerzo de ella y de marco, mientras que marco colocaba las canastas de pescados para black, sasha y sus crias_-

_**Tras almorzar tranquilamente, marco y sally comian salmon asado y el pequeño aquilus leche de vaca de la granja que tenian, era hermosa la vida, pero no todo dura siempre feliz. Habian pasado 4 años, el pequeño aquilus de 4 años de edad, estaba jugando con las seis crias de sasha, persiguiendose entre ellos, pero sally estaba enferma, habia estado con fiebre durante 3 semanas. marco con su conocimiento, busco hiervas medicinales para su esposa, pero no los encontraba por ningun lado y volvio descepcionado por no encontrar las hiervas medicinales por la zona donde conocia perfectamente.**_

(_**Marco, ¿has encontrado las hiervas medicinales?**_) -_pregunta preocupada por sally_-

No sasha, no he encontrado ninguna hierva medicinal para sally -_golpea la muralla de la casa por frustación, estaba sucediendo igual que en su niñes, cuando murio su hermana de 9 años_-

(_**No te pongas así marco, ¿recuerda que estamos los nosotros para ayudar?**_) -_le da una sonriza a marco para calmarlo y no verlo llorar como la vez que se conocieron con sally y ella de pequeños_-

Sí, tienes razón sasha -_lo dice un poco tranquilizado y calmado para estar más tiempo con su hijo y esposa_-

(_**¿Todo esta bien?**_) -_dice black, entrando a donde estaban marco y sasha_-

(_**Estamos bien black pero, ¿me preocupa sally y marco a la vez?**_) -_lo dice entrestecida al ver a marco sufrir de nuevo esa perdida_-

(_**¿Hay algo que debo saber?**_) -_pregunta dudoso black_-

(_**¿se lo digo marco?**_) -_mira a marco preocupada y ve que asiente la cabeza_\- (_**Black, cuando conocimos a marco, el perdio a sus dos padres y a su hermana de 9 años. ¿se habia vuelto frío, serio y no muy sociable como lo vez ahora?**_) -_suelta un suspiro por tener que recordarlo y decircelo a su pareja_\- (_**El perdio a su padre en una cazeria de oso, su madre fue asesinada por unos ladrones y su hermana murio de fiebre que los curanderos ¿no sabian que era?**_)

(_**¿crees que sally, muera como la hermana de marco?**_) -_ese comentario hiso que sasha y marco les clavaran mil cuchillas en sus corazónes al pensar en eso_-

(_**N..No lo se black, ¿pero se que sally es muy fuerte para sobrevivir a la fiebre?**_) -_lo dice muy confiada en sus palabras de esperanza de que ella no se rendiria_\- (_**Sí aquilus sobrevivio y lucho contra la misma muerte, se que ella podra hacerlo**_)

Gracias sasha por animarme -_dice marco feliz y camina hacia el cuarto de su esposa para estar con ella_-

(_**Marco...**_) -_mira preocupado a su amigo_-

Tranquilo black, estoy bien -_le da una sonrisa y entra al cuarto donde estaba su esposa, acostada en la cama y devilmente tomandola de sus manos_-

_**Tras dejar a marco solo con su esposa en cama, pasaron unas 5 horas y sally dejo este mundo sin poder ver a su unico hijo crecer, enamorarse, pasar en los momentos tristes y alegres y verlo casarce. Al día siguiente, marco veia la ataud de su esposa fallecida hay en el fondo donde la sepultaria, junto a las tumbas de sus padres y hermana.**_

¿papá? -_mira a su padre que estaba muy triste al tener que pasar esa parte de su vida otra vez, como el habia perdido a su unica hermana_\- ¿papá? -_llama aquilus a su padre_-

¿Sí, aquilus? -_ve a su hijo_-

¿por que estan anterrando a mamá?

¿Por que ella esta ahora con díos hijo? -_coloca una mano en el hombro de su hijo mientras que los dos dragones llenaban el agujero con tierra_\- ¿quiero que sepas que seras muy fuerte, cuando te toque el momento de mi muerte hijo?

Sí, papá -_lo dice algo triste al saber que su madre esta con díos y deja una rosa roja_-

Me asegurare de enseñarte todo lo que se en luchar con la espada, arqueria y muchas cosas y tambien tu madre querria que aprendieras a ser un buen jinete de dragones -_dice marcos con orgullo y con una promesa a su esposa que le enseñaria como montar en un dragón_-

_**Pasaron 3 largos años desde que sally habia fallecido, marco le enseño el combate con la espada, con la arqueria, la herreria y la costura, ahora estaba en la etapa de la enseñansa de como montar a un dragón.**_

Ahora aquilus, ¿debes elegir a uno de los seis dragones de sasha? ese dragón o dragona que elijas sera tu compañero y amigo para siempre hijo -_dice marco pasando por delante de los seis dragones de sasha_-

Sí, papá -_lo dice emosionado, a pesar de tener 7 años de edad, el sabia usar la espada, la daga, el arco, la ballesta, la herrería y la costura_-

Bien elige a uno de los dragones -_se dirije a un cofre que estaba la silla de montar de su esposa_-

Eligo a mi mejor amigo -_se gana al unico hermano menor de los dos dragones negros_-

Ahora, para formar un buen vinculo con tu dragón, ¿debes colocarle un nombre?

mmm... ¿que nombre podre ponerte, amigo? -_dice aquilus al ver a su amigo_\- veamos, eres agil y rapido... ¿que te parese aquiles?

(_**Me gusta**_) -_dice el dragón por su nombre dandole una sonrisa desdentada_-

Bien, es tiempo de que vueles con tu dragón -_le pasa la silla de montar a su hijo_\- ¿a tu madre le gustaria que tubieras su silla de montar?

(_**Bien hijo, ahora volaras con aquilus por primera vez, asi que no te apresures se paciente ya que es tu primer vuelo con el ¿entendiste?**_)

(_**Sí mamá**_) -_lo dice con algo de frustación_\- (_**Ya no soy un dragoncito de 5 años para que me cuides**_)

(_**Sabes, ¿que hijo?**_) -_llama la atención de su unico hijo menor_-

(_**¿que mamá?**_) -_voltea a ver a su madre, pero recive una buena lamida por parte de ella (con eso podemos categorizarlo como un beso de cariño de madre a hijo)_\- (_**¡mamá! no me gusta las muestras de afecto**_)

(_**Ahora ve hijo**_) -_el dragon caminaba pero se sacaba la baba de su madre por el languetazo que le dio por parte de su madre y camina ganandoce al lado de black y marco_-

Nuestros hijos estan creciendo ¿no lo crees sasha y black? -_mira con felicidad a los dos_-

(_**Sí, nuestros hijos estan creciendo marco**_) -_dice orgulloso black que su hijo tenga a aquilus como jinete y amigo_-

(_**Cuando llega el momento de que se tengan que ir, ¿no querran dejar a sus padres solos?**_)

Bien, ire a preparar la carta para mis amigos de alahmut, cuiden de aquilus mientras ¿estoy en el despacho?

(_**Esta bien marco, nosotros vigilaremos a esos dos**_) -_lo dice black, seguro para estar encargado de estar vigilando a su hijo y a aquilus_-

_**Marco camina hacia la casa a su despacho a escribir una carta para el "mentor" de los asesinos en alahmut, mientras que aquilus y aquiles volaban sobre la zona donde vivia en el bosque. Pasarón algunas hora y marco habia terminado de hacer la carta para los asesinos.**_

Sasha, ¿donde esta aquilus? -_le pregunta a la dragona de su esposa_-

(_**Shh... estan durmiendo los dos**_) -_mira a donde estaba aquilus y aquiles durmiendo comoda y tranquilamente con los demás dragones_-

¿Donde esta black?

(_**¿Alguien me llamo?**_) -_dice black en voz baja para no despertar a sus hijos y hijas con aquilus_-

Necesito que envies esta carta para el "mentor" de los asesinos, en alahmut y ¿que lo resiva?

(_**Ok, partire de inmediato**_) -_marco le coloca la carta en el bolso del la silla de montar y black emprende el viaje a alahmut_-

(_**¿A donde vas marco?**_) -_le pregunta sasha al ver a marco marcharse_-

Estare en la fragua, haciendole una armadura para mi hijo -_dice sonriente al ir a la fragua a donde forjaba y hacia sus armas y armaduras_-

(_**Ire a ayudarte**_) -_camina junto a su amigo, mientras el coloca su mano en el lomo de sasha_-

Gracias por todo sasha -_pasan cerca de la tumba de la esposa de marco_\- y tambien a ti mi querida sally -_le da una sonriza y le deja una rosa blanca_-

_**Cuando sasha y marco entran a la fragua, marco le habla a sasha sobre en caso de que le pasara algo a el.**_

Sasha, quiero que tu, black y tus crias se vallan a la isla de los furias nocturnas, excepto aquilus y aquiles, ellos dos deben ir a alahmut, aquilus debe ser entrenado como un asesino

(_**¿Estas seguro de eso marco? ¿en verdad quieres que aquilus tome esa vida como los asesinos de alahmut?**_) -_mira preocupada a marco_-

_\- recuerdo -_

Sally estas segura, ¿de que quieres que aquilus sea un asesino igual que yo y los nisaries? -_pregunta marco preocupado a la unica petición de sally_-

Sí marco, quiero que nuestro hijo tome esa vida, se que el sera alguien conocido en el mundo, por ser un asesino y un gran jinete de dragones -_dice sally muy cansada_-

Pero...no se si que el tomara ese camino, puede que deje de ser un asesino y ¿quiera una vida normal? -_lo dice marco tomando la mano de su esposa_-

Ser un asesino y un jinete de dragones, corren por su sangre amor, no niegues su destino, el sera un gran asesino como su padre y un gran jinete de dragones como su madre -_le da una sonrisa a su esposo y coloca su mano en la mejilla de marco_\- Prometeme que le enseñaras todo lo que has aprendido conmigo a montar dragones y ¿cuidalo siempre?

L...Lo hare amor, lo prometo -_lo dice soltando algunas lagrimas al ver a su esposa_-

Te estare esperando al otro lado amor, te esperare siempre -_le limpia las lagrimas de su esposo_-

Te voy a extrañar mucho amor, ¿no se si podre aguantar de perder a un ser querido otra vez?

Ja, siempre tan protector, amoroso y tan sensible como cuando eramos unos niños -_le da una sonrisa al ver a su esposo_-

Nunca olvidare el día en que te conoci a ti y a sasha, te amo sally

Yo tambien te amo marco... -_fueron las ultimas palabras de sally al dejar este mundo y dejando a un marco muy triste y adolorido al tener que soportar de nuevo perder a un ser querido_-

\- _Fin del recuerdo_ -

(_**Oye marco, ¿me escuchaste?**_) -_le pregunta preocupada sasha_-

Sí, perdona, es que estaba recordando lo que me habia dicho sally antes de morir -_lo dice algo triste en su tono de voz_-

(_**¿Tienes pensado a ir a roma con aquilus?**_) -_le pregunta curiosa a marco_-

Sí, hay estaremos unos días, asi al menos podre hacerle una carta a mi hijo, por que se que tarde o temprano, voy a tener que dejar este mundo -_mira al cielo con angustia y resentimiento al tener que dejar a su hijo solo en el mundo_-

(_**Bien, ¿cuando partiran a roma?**_)

Mañana en la tarde, sasha -_dice marco ya decidido_\- les dejare canastas de salmones listos para que ustedes los coman -_le da una sonrisa a sasha y entra a la casa a dejar todo listo_-

_**Al día siguiente, marco y aquilus se preparaban en marcharse hacia roma a pasar unos días en la bella ciudad que anterior mente estaba reconstruyendoce sobre lo que habia quedado de la antigua roma.**_

¿Asi que nos iremos a roma? -_dice aquilus curioso al lugar a donde vivio unos días al momento de nacer_-

Así es hijo, iremos a roma, hay pasaremos algunos días y entrenaremos en el combate con la espada -_dice marco sonriendo al ir a roma y dejar las cosas de aquilus en la carreta_-

¿pero, que hay de mi entrenamiento con aquiles? ¿no podemos llevarlo con nosotros?

No podemos hacer eso hijo, ¿si los habitantes de roma ven a un dragón, aun que sea una cria pequeña, lo asesinaran -_pone una cara triste al saber que podrian asesinar a su hijo y a aquiles si los vieran juntos_\- ¿por eso solo estaremos unos días en la ciudad?

¿por cuantos días, papá? -_dice aquilus un poco dudoso_-

Son solo uno días ¿minimos? -_camina hacia la casa para esconder una carta para su hijo, que solo sasha y black pueden saber donde estaba_-

Esta bien papá -_se sube a la carreta triste al no poder estar con su amigo_-

(_**Tranquilo aquilus, tu padre, ¿quiere enseñarte todo lo que el sabe?**_) -_lo dice sasha al animar a aquilus_-

(_**Descuida aquilus, estare aqui esperandote hasta que regreses**_) -_lo anima aquiles al saber que seran unos 5 días minimos_-

Gracias amigo -_dice aquilus un poco más animado_-

Sasha, ¿cuando llegue black? dile que nosotros nos fuimos a roma, asi que tardaremos 5 días en volver, ¿para que no se preocupe por nosotros dos? -_se sube a la carreta_-

(_**Esta bien marco, tengan un buen viaje los dos**_) -_se despide sasha al ver la carreta alejandoce rumbo hacia roma_-

(_**¿crees que esten bien mamá?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a su madre_-

(_**Claro aquiles, solo debes tener algo de paciencia y eso es todo**_) -_dice sasha sonriendole a su hijo menor_-

(_**Esta bien mamá**_)

(_**Vamos aquiles, animate, vamos a comer lo que nos dejo marco**_) -_dice sasha caminando hacia el granero donde los dragones dormian_-

(_**¿Esta bien?**_) -_aquiles sigue a su madre hasta el granero_-

_**Habian pasado unas siete horas, marco y aquilus habian llegado a la ciudad de roma, aquilus se impreciono lo que habian pasado siete años y algunas casas de la ciudad eran hermosos de color rojo carmezi, amarillas, blancas y celestes. Al llegar a su casa cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, marco ayudo a su hijo a llevar sus cosas a su habitación.**_

Bien hijo, ¿que quieres para cenar? -_le pregunta a su hijo_-

¿cual quier cosa papá? -_le contesta anonadado cuando estaba en el balcon de la casa viendo la ciudad de roma_-

Bien hijo, preparare carne de cordero con algunos vegetales -_camina hacia la cocina_-

¿Esta bien? -_a escondidas de su padre, aquilus saca una libreta que usa para dibujar a escondidas, hay tenia a todos los dragones de sasha, incluyendo a su amigo aquiles_\- Es una maravillosa vista -_sonrie al ver el horizonte y empieza a dibujar. Tras dibujar un buen rato, aparece marco atras de su hijo sin hacer ningun ruido y observar lo que estaba haciendo_-

¿que es eso hijo? -_aquilus al escuchar la voz de su padre, se asusta he intenta guardar la libreta_-

N...Nada papá -_lo dice nervioso al ver a su padre_-

¿Nada? ¿que es lo que ocultas en tu bolso hijo? -_lo dice con una sonrisa divertida a su hijo_-

Pues...es...te...pues... -_no podia decir las palabras bien, al estar muy nervioso al estar con su padre mirandolo con una cara de "dimelo"_-

Dimelo hijo, ¿no me voy a molestar? -_lo dice tranquilo marco al ver que su hijo estaba desconfiado de su padre_-

¿Lo prometes? -_le pregunta aquilus a su padre_-

¿Claro?

Bien -_suspira para tranquilizarse un poco_\- ¿pues...estaba dibujando el paisaje del atardecer?

¿A ver? -toma la libreta de dibujos de su hijo y lo mira muy imprecionado- vaya hijo, son hermosos

¿En serio? -_dice aquilus sorprendido a la reacción de su padre_-

Sí, tienes talento para el dibujo, igual que tu madre -_le devuelve la libreta de dibujos a su hijo y le muestra la libreta de dibujos de su madre_\- El primer dibujo de tu madre fuiste tu hijo -_le da una sonrisa al pasarle la libreta de su madre_-

Wow, ¿en serio? -_mira incredulo a su padre_-

Sí, ella queria que te lo mostrara cuando se mejorara, pero como vez, ella fallecio -_lo dice triste en esa última parte_-

Papá, no es necesario que te atormentes por la muerte de mamá, ¿no fue tu culpa?

Gracias hijo, al verte hijo, puedo sentir que sally no nos dejo solos, ¿como si siempre estubiera con nosotros observandonos y cuidandonos? -_le da una sonrisa a su hijo_-

¿Ese olor a quemado? -_pregunta aquilus al oler algo quemandose_-

¡hay no la cena! -_corre hacia la cocina para sacar del horno la carne de cordero, seguido de su hijo_-

¿se quemo la cena? -_pregunta aquilus a su padre al verlo sacar la carne de cordero del horno_-

¿por lo menos lo saque a tiempo? -_dice aliviado su padre al saber que no se le quemo la cena de los dos, padre e hijo se miraron y rieron divertidos al recordar que sally aveces cuando marco tenia trabajo en la forja o en los cultivos, a sally se les quemaban la comida, pero con el tiempo y algo de practica, empezo a mejorar sus comidas_-

_**Los dos, padre e hijo se sentaron en la mesa para cenar los dos para comer la comida de su padre.**_

¿Papá? -_llama la atención de su padre_-

¿sí, hijo?

¿Te acuardas cuando mamá intento hacer carne de vacuno con algunos vejetales y especias?

¿como no olvidarlo hijo? a tu madre se le habia quemado la carne y algunos vegetales y con muchas especias hiso que los dragones se quedaran medios desorientados por el olor -_le da una sonrisa a su hijo al recordar esos momentos divertidos_-

Sí -_lo dice con una sinrisa_\- extraño comer con mamá -_lo dice muy apenado_-

Aquilus, ya pasaron dos años desde que murio tu madre -_dice marco tranquilizando a su hijo_\- ¿no podemos tormentarnos por la muerte de tu madre? se que si yo hubiera muerto y no ella, diria, siempre hay que recordar los buenos momentos de esa persona hasta el final de uno -_dice algo sonriente a su hijo al animarlo e intentar olvidar ese día negro para ellos dos_-

Papá, ¿si yo quisiera ser un pintor? ¿me apoyarias? -_mira dudoso y nervioso a su padre_-

Claro, pero eso cuando seas ya un adolecente, puedes hacer lo que tu quieras ser hijo, ¿puedes ser un pintor, un herrero, un arquitecto o un asesino?

¿un asesino? -_le pregunta curioso a la palabra que nunca habia escuchado_-

Mmm... ¿como decirtelo? -_lo dice pensando_-

¿Eres un asesino? ¿no es así?

Sí, aquilus, soy un asesino, pero, ¿no mato por placer?

¿entonces?

Mato a las personas que quieren esclavisar y torturar personas en distintas partes del mundo -_suspira frustrado_\- Soy un maestro de los asesinos en las montañas de alahmut

¿En donde queda alahmut? -_le pregunta aquilus a su padre_-

Esta en las montañas entre las fronteras de persia y siria, ¿algun día te llebare para que conoscas el lugar?

Y ¿por que no vamos a alahmut? -_le pregunta animado al conocer a los asesinos_-

Ja, se nota que sacaste esa parte animada de tu madre -_le da una sonrisa_-

¿En serio?

Sí hijo, incluso tu madre era así de anciosa al conocer lugares nuevos, me tubo que llevar a arrastras para que la acompañara, ¿eso fue cuando eramos unos jovenes de 15 y 16 años de edad?

Wow, ¿quiero conocer alahmut? papá -_se levanta de la mesa ancioso_-

¿quieto hay jovencito? -_dice marco deteniendo a su hijo antes de salir del comedor_\- ¿aún no estas listo para ser un asesino? ¿estas seguro de elegir ese camino?

Papá, ¿si quiero aprender a ser un asesino como tu? tenemos que ir a alahmut -_lo dice serio aquilus al querer ser un asesino_-

Mañana hablaremos de eso hijo, ¿ahora cenemos tranquilos? -_se sienta su hijo en su silla y los dos comen la cena_\- "_¿no se si aquilus este preparado para llevar esa carga en su conciencia? ¿menos aún de que tiene que hacer como asesino?_" -_lo piensa cuando estaba comiendo con su hijo, mirandolo de reojo a su unico hijo_-

_**Tras terminar de cenar, aquilus se fue a acostar en su cuarto para que mañana hablara con su padre para que lo llevara a alahmut, a conocer a los asesinos árabes por primera vez. En la noche, aquilus no podia dormir y empezo a caminar por la casa a buscar una jarra con agua, pero sin darse cuenta que un encapuchado de color cafe, se habia metido a la casa y al ver al niño, espero que subiera y buscara su objetivo que era el padre del chico. cuando aquilus habia subido las escaleras y entrar a su cuarto, el encapuchado, caminaba sigilosamente en busqueda de marco para asesinarlo, y al verlo caminando por los lugares de la casa, en ese instante se habia ocultado entre las sombras de la noche y esperando el momento para asesinar al padre del muchacho. tras un descuido de marco, el encapuchado aprobecho el momento y le entierra una daga en la espalda soltando un gran grito de dolor.**_

¿papá? -_dice aquilus bajando las escaleras y buscar a su padre_\- ¿sucede algo pa...? -_Aquilus queda petrificado al ver a su padre en el suelo en un charco de sangre con una daga en su espalda_\- ¡papá! -_le saco la daga de la espalda de su padre y mira en una de las ventanas y ve a un hombre encapuchado cafe que mira al pequeño socorrer a su padre y el asesino de su padre escapa en la oscuridad de la noche_\- ¿aguanta papá? -_decia aquilus descesperado por su padre_-

A...Aquilus -_lo decia debilmente a su hijo llamando la atención de su hijo_-

¿Sí, papá?

Debes huir de roma... ve a donde esta sasha y black y diles lo que paso, ¿ellos lo sabran que hacer? -_lo decia ya en agonia ya que la daga le habia atrabesado un pulmon y su corazón_\- En mi despacho en la casa, hay dos cartas, una es para ti y la otra es para que se lo entregues al "mentor" de los asesinos en alahmut... -_empezaba a escupir sangre de la boca_\- en alahmut te entrenaran como un asesino, ¿quiero que lleves mi atuendo con partes de armadura, mi espada, y lleva comida, agua y abrigos para las heladas?

Sí, papá -_lo dice aquilus triste al ver su padre morir enfrente de el_-

Tu madre y yo te estaremos viendo del otro lado, algun día, cuando llegue el momento de dejar este mundo... nos reuniremos hijo, los tres juntos otra vez -_le da una sonrisa a su hijo_\- siempre recuerda que si quieres recordarnos, recuerda los buenos momentos de un ser querido... se que tu madre, ya debe estar esperandome en el otro lado... siempre aquilus, sigue a tu corazón, apartate de las personas que quieren hacer daño a otras personas, lucha por lo que tu quieres... me siento orgulloso de... que tu seas mi hijo -_empieza a llorar al saber que se perdera como crece su hijo_-

Papá... -_empieza a llorar al ver morir a su padre con sus ojos abiertos_\- prometo vengarte por la persona que hiso esto -_mira la daga que en su empuñadura tenia una calabera con una cruz con odio_\- entrenare con los asesinos de alahmut y matare a todas las personas que pertenescan a esta imagen -_lo dice con odio a la daga y ve que es momento de tener que irse de roma_\- Requiescat in pace, papá -_cierra los ojos de su padre muerto y camina hacia los establos donde tenian caballos y escoje el caballo blanco que era de su padre_\- adios papá -_voltea a la casa donde dejo el cuerpo de su padre y emprende su viaje hacia la casa donde estaban los dragones_-

_**Tras cabalgar unas 5 horas sin parar, aquilus llega a la casa y corre hacia el granero donde estaban los dos dragones con sus seis hijos, pero al abrir las puertas, sorprende a los adultos al ver que era solo aquilus que estaba llorando, asi que sabian lo que tenian que hacer y decirle al joven todo lo que marco les habia dicho, en caso que le pasara algo.**_

(_**¿Aquilus?**_) -_responde sasha preocupada por el joven_-

Sasha, mi padre... fue asesinado por un encapuchado, en la noche -_lo dice con una tristesa y odio a la persona que mato a su padre_-

(_**Sasha, ¿creo que es hora de decirle?**_) -_lo dice black, serio y triste al saber que su mejor amigo y jinete murio_-

(_**Sí**_) -_los dos dragones adultos, caminan hacia la casa seguido de aquilus, a indicale a donde estaban las cartas escondidas por su padre_-

(_**Necesito, ¿que tomes ese libro aquilus?**_) -_le indica black con su hocico al libro_-

Bien -_toma el libro, pero al jalarlo habre una habitación secreta donde su padre pasaba algunas parte de su tiempo, adentro de la habitación, esta el atuendo de su padre, la espada, una daga, ballesta y en un escritorio estaban las dos cartas_\- ¿ahora que hago? -_le pregunta a los dos dragones adultos_-

(_**Tu padre dejo una carta escrita, aquilus**_) -_le contesta sasha a aquilus_-

(_**La carta con sello, esa es para el "mentor" de los asesinos de alahmut**_) -_le responde black con seriedad_-

Bien black, gracias ahora devo dormir para mañana

(_**Esta bien aquilus**_) -_responden los dos dragones adultos al mismo tiempo preocupados por el dejandolo solo en la casa_-

_**A la mañana siguiente, aquilus se habia levantado a las 7 de la mañana, para desayunar con los demás dragones y leer la carta que le dejo su padre.**_

(_**Buenos días aquilus**_) -_dice un alegre aquiles al ver a su amigo de vuelta en casa_-

Oh... hola amigo -_le da una sonrisa alegre, pero de un estado de animo deprimente_-

(_**¿que sucede aquilus? ¿por que pones esa cara?**_) -_le pregunta a su amigo_-

Es... que, ayer... -_suelta un suspiro_\- ayer mi padre fue asesinado, por un encapuchado -_lo dice triste al tener que recordar esa noche_-

(_**Handa animate aquilus, ¿si tu padre te viera asi? ¿el estaria muy preocupado por ti?**_) -_intenta consolar a su amigo_\- (_**Aparte, ¿tu eres como un hermano para mi?**_)

Gracias amigo -_le acaricia detras de la nuca_\- voy a leer la carta que dejo papá

(_**¿Puedo acompañarte hacia alahmut?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a su amigo_-

¿desde cuando tu sabes donde queda alahmut? -_le pregunta curioso a su amigo_-

(_**Pues, ¿para eso esta el mapa?**_) -_le responde su amigo al toma el mapa con su hocico y entregarcelo a aquilus_-

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón amigo? -_le acaricia la nuca de su dragón_-

(_**Aquilus**_) -_llama la atencion de los dos al ver que era black_-

¿sí, black?

(_**Ven, sigueme a la habitación secreta de tu padre**_) -_lo dice serio a aquilus mientras que los dos entran al despacho de su padre_\- (_**esto es una carta que dejo tu padre, unos días antes de que tu y el se fueran a roma**_) -_le entrega la carta_\- (_**si, ¿quieres puedes leerla?**_)

¿Muy bien? -_abre el sobre que tenia la carta dentro y la lee_-

\- _**Carta de marco**_-

_Aquilus, _

_Si lees esta carta, probablemente este muerto por ser asesinado por un encapuchado en la noche, quiero que tomes mis cosas y partas a las montañas de alahmut que estan en las montañas entre el continente sirio y persia. Hay te reciviran para que seas entrenado por ellos, como un asesino. Se que no he sido un padre muy pendiente de ti, es por que estaba trabajando en la herrería y en las cosechas de tu madre o me enviaban un mensaje por parte del "mentor" de los asesinos árabes en que les ayudara, se que no he sido un padre responsable, he intentado de que nadien los lastimara, desde que murio tu madre, senti que ese sentimiento de perder a alguien, me jalaba a la oscuridad, pero ahora solo me quedas tu hijo mio, en tus sangres corren un asesino y un jinete de dragones. ¿cuando te vi dibujar ese hermoso paisaje en roma? me recordo cuando sally dibujaba en su libreta de dibujos los hermosos paisajes en donde hemos estado con nuestros dragones en el mundo, se que no soy muy sentimental en estas cosas, pero si tu madre creyo que tu serias alguien muy reconocido en el mundo, pues tengo la esperanza que tarves, algun día tu tengas una familia ¿a quien proteger? se que eres aun muy joven, pero al pasar los años, ¿tendras que enamorarte de una mujer que te quiera como eres? un amor sincero, puro, como tu madre y yo nos amabamos. ahora es el momento de que tomes tu camino como asesino._

_Atte. Marco_

(_**Dime aquilus, ¿iras a alahmut con los asesinos o vendras a las islas de nuestra especie?**_) -_le pregunta preocupado por aquilus en su decisión_-

Ire a alahmut con los asesinos árabes, para que me entrenen y asi poder vengar a mi padre -_lo dice en un tono serio como nunca antes en su vida_-

(_**Bien, ¿como tu padre dijo? lleva sus cosas, su atuendo con armadura, su espada, sus armas, lleva comida y agua para el largo viaje**_) -_dice black al marcharse del despacho he ir con los demás a avisarles_-

_**Aquilus, preparo todo lo necesario para irse hacia alahmut, pero, no sin comer algo con los dragones y prepararse para el largo viaje que les espera los dos mañana, emprenderan su primera aventura los dos mejores amigos inseparables.**_


	3. Un viaje y nuevos amigos

_**El Viaje y nuevos amigos.**_

_**Al día siguiente, aquilus fue despertado por sasha, ahora sasha trata a aquilus como un séptimo hijo junto con black.**_

(_**¿aquilus?**_) -_lo dice sasha al mover al joven con su hocico_\- (_**vamos, ¿no querrás que aquiles se moleste al ver que no te levantas para que ustedes dos viajen hacia el hogar de los asesino?**_)

Necesito dormir un rato más -_dice aquilus cómodamente en su cama_-

(_**Aquilus, no querrás que te de un baño ¿como lo hacia cuando eras pequeño?**_) -_lo dice molestando a un aquilus dormido __cómodamente_-

No, ya desperté -_se levanta de repente por solo recordar que cuando era un niño, sasha lo llenaba de baba siempre cuando su madre y padre estaban ocupados en la herrería y en los cultivos_-

(_**Bien, ahora ve a la mesa y comemos, para que tu y aquiles partan a su aventura**_) -_le da una sonrisa desdentada a aquilus_-

Esta bien sasha, iré en un momento -_ve que la dragona se había ido y aquilus se cambia de ropa por una polera de manga larga de un rojo vino carmezi, pantalones negros y unas botas de cuero negros y al baja a desayunar con los 6 dragones aun jóvenes y 2 dragones adultos los mira curioso como estaba vestido_-

(_**Vaya aquilus, ¿esa ropa te lo hiso tu madre?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles al ver la ropa de aquilus_-

Sí amigo, me lo hiso mi madre -_le da una sonrisa a su amigo_-

(_**¿Al parecer dormiste muy bien anoche aquilus?**_) -_responde black al ver aquilus muy animado hoy en día_-

Sí black -_empieza a comer su desayuno que era pescado cocido que había dejado anoche listo para comerlo al otro día_-

(_**¿dime aquilus?**_) -_llama la atención al joven muchacho_\- (_**¿siguiras los pasos de tu padre?**_)

¿te refieres en convertirme en un asesino? -_le responde a la dragona un poco dudoso_-

(_**¿Sí?**_)

Lo haría para vengar la muerte de mi padre, pero, ¿eso aun no esta decidido aun? -_lo dice dudosamente al comer un pedazo de pescado cocido_-

(_**Tarvez, mientras viajas hacia la aldea de los asesinos en alahmut, ¿puedes decidir si seguir los pasos de tu padre?, ya que el te enseño lo que tenias que aprender**_) -_dice black al devorar unos ricos salmones_-

Sí, ¿tarves tengas razón black? -_mira con tristeza al saber que sus dos padres ahora están muertos y necesita tener un nuevo hogar para vivir y entrenar_-

(_**Vamos aquilus, ¿anímate?**_) -_dice aquiles animando a su amigo_\- (_**¿al menos estaremos nosotros siete contigo?**_)

(_**De hecho aquiles**_) -_dice sasha algo triste al tener que darle la noticia a su hijo más menor_\- (_**Aquiles y tu deben ir solos a alahmut**_)

(_**Pero, ¿por que?**_) -_dice atónito aquiles a su madre_-

(_**Tu y aquilus deben hacer este viaje solos, sin nuestra ayuda**_) -_dice black serio a su hijo_\- (_**Se que les he enseñado a como defenderse de los demás humanos solo por precaución y en defensa propia, se que aquilus también aprendió todo lo que le enseño su padre, así que si ustedes dos se ayudan mutuamente, ¿podrán ganar en cualquier ataque?**_)

(_**Pero, ¿a donde irán ustedes?**_) -_dice aquilus preocupado al tener que ir solo con su amigo_-

(_**Nosotros, nos iremos a la isla nocturne, donde vive nuestra especie tranquilamente sin ningún ataque de humanos**_) -_dice black, seguro que irán a donde esta el hogar de su especie_\- (_**Hijo, afuera en el mundo te enfrentaras a muerte con otros humanos, algunos son buenos y otros son malos, mientras avanzan ustedes en su viaje, se encontraran con peligros y otros dragones en el mundo, ¿se que los dos irán a alahmut sin ninguna interrupción alguna?**_) -_lo dice seriamente hacia los dos que estaban algo tristes al tener que viajar solos_-

(_**Lo que black, ¿quiere decir es? que tienen que tener cuidado en sus viaje por que sera muy peligroso y podrían morir en el viaje**_) -_dice sasha preocupada hacia los dos_-

Esta bien sasha -_dice aquilus con algo de calma, haciendo que los 8 dragones lo miraran extrañados_\- Si hay que ir con cuidado en nuestro viaje, lo haremos, pero, ¿si hay alguien en peligro y necesita ayuda? ¿no dudare en ayudar en ningún momento?

(_**Aquilus**_) -_murmura aquiles sorprendido de su amigo_-

(_**Esta bien aquilus, sera mejor que comas y luego partirán de inmediato hacia alahmut**_) -_dice black con algo de sorpresa a la reacción del joven aquilus, eso le traia recuerdos cuando luchaba junto a marco para ayudar a algunos aldeanos de la ciudad_-

_**Tras haber terminado de comer aquilus y los demás dragones, aquilus coloca las canastas de pescados en la silla de montar de su padre para que black se los llevara en su largo viaje hacia la isla nocturna. después de un rato de tomar todo lo necesario como: la espada de su padre, un arco y flechas, una ballesta, una daga siria, el atuendo de su padre, algunas mantas gruesas, un abrigo de piel de oso para las heladas, comida, pescados para aquiles y agua. tras despedirse de sasha, black y de los hermanos y hermanas de aquiles, los dos emprendieron su viaje hacia alahmut.**_

**_Habían_**_** viajado hacia el noroeste del mapa que tenia aquilus mientras que su amigo aquiles volaba por el lugar donde mencionaba aquilus, pasaron un largo año volando en los cielos día y noche, pasaron por reinos, aldeas y bosques. a lo largo de su viaje, aquilus divisa una aldea tranquila, bajo ataque por unos hombres con armaduras negras y a lo lejos ve a un grupos de niños de seis niños acompañados de sus dragones aproximadamente de sus misma edad escapando de los atacantes.**_

(_**¿crees que debemos ayudarlos, aquilus?**_) -_mira dudoso a su amigo, ya que en cada vez que ha ayudado a más personas, le arrojan piedras a aquilus y a el por ser un __monstruo_-

Sí amigo, ademas ellos andan con dragones -_mira furioso a los atacantes de esa pobre aldea_\- no me quedare de brazos cruzados al saber que hay personas y aldeas inocentes siendo atacadas por personas como esas -_aprieta sus puños con ira y rabia_\- N...No dejare que se repita de nuevo como murió mi padre hace un año atrás, ¡no dejare que nadie más muera por una espada de personas malas que les gusta hacer sufrir a los demás!

(_**Bien amigo, sujetate que caeré en picada**_) -_aquiles cae en picada desde el cielo hacia la aldea para que aquilus defienda a esos niños y sus dragones_-

"Esto es por ti papá" -_aquilus ve que están cayendo en picada con aquiles hacia la aldea atacada para matar a todos lo que ellos dos podían hacer, para que los supervivientes de esa aldea puedan escapar_-

_**Tras caer aquiles en picada, suelta un sonido que hacen los furia nocturnas para atacar, haciendo que aldeanos y atacantes quedaran atónitos por tal sonido tenebroso. mientras que esa distracción por los atacantes, los aldeanos aprovecharon en escapar de ellos y buscar un lugar seguro, mientras que los seis niños corrían de sus perseguidores, uno de ellos que era la más menor de todos se había tropezado haciendo que se cayera al suelo.**_

¡sara! -_respondieron todos los niños que fueron a ayudar a la menor_-

¿sara, estas bien? -_responde un joven pelinegro por un año mayor que ella mientras la ayuda a levantarla_-

Sí, ¿solo me caí al tropezarme? -_es levantada por el joven de cabello castaño_-

Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos muchachos, ¿unos niños que juegan con unos dragones? -_sonríe maliciosamente uno de los ocho hombres que era el lider del ataque de la aldea, haciendo que sus compañeros se rieran de ellos_\- ¿sabían que no deben jugar con esas criaturas? -_se desmonta de su caballo, mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo y sacando sus armas_-

¡Malditos!, ¡¿por que nos atacan, si no les hemos hecho nada?! -_responde una joven __pelirroja_-

¡Cuida tus modales niña! -_el lider del ataque saca su hacha haciendo que los seis niños y dragones tuvieran miedo a los hombres_-

¡¿por que no se largan de esta aldea?! ¡nosotros los aldeanos de esta aldea vivimos en paz y no molestamos a nadie! -_les grita un joven pelinaranjado hacia los invasores que estaban enfrente de el_-

¿por que? -_empiezan a reírse los ocho hombres en burla del joven valiente_\- ¡por que se nos da la gana atacar a las aldeas que queremos! ¡tu ni nadie puede decirnos que hacer! -_alza su hacha para dañar al joven pelinaranjado_-

_**Los seis niños y dragones veían horrorizado lo que estaban apunto de presenciar en su pequeñas vidas, que su amigo moriría por ese hombre, pero de la nada en la oscuridad de la noche, sale una flecha que le clava en una de la mano del hombre que estaba portando el hacha haciéndole gritar con dolor, mientras sostenía su mano ensangrentada.**_

¡¿quien fue que me lanzo esa flecha?! -_miraba a todos lados pero no había nadie, con su hombres miraban todos los lados de donde podría salir la flecha_-

¿Creo que llegue en un momento oportuno? -_entre las sombras aparece un joven pelinegro, ojos ámbar con un arco, flechas, una daga y una espada_-

¿E...Es un niño? -_responde uno de los hombres atacantes_-

¿como un niño insolente puede ser tan preciso con un simple arco? -_murmuraron los hombres con miedo y ver que los seis niños que se fueron a donde estaba el joven pelinegro_-

¿quédense aquí los seis? -_dice aquilus fríamente hacia los niños y camina unos metros de los hombres atacantes_-

¿quien eres? -_pregunta la joven castaña al pelinegro sin recibir respuesta alguna y saca una espada de su funda_-

Miren todos, ¿un pequeño niño quiere pelear contra nosotros? -_se burla el lider con sus hombres a carcajadas de la valentía del pelinegro_-

Todos ustedes desgraciados... -_mira a los ocho hombres con odio y rabia_\- morirán con esta espada

¿Tu y quien más? -_a lo lejos se escucharon a los demás de sus hombres gritar y vieron una estela de luz, sorprendiendo a los ocho hombres con un silencio absoluto en la noche_\- ¿quien demonios eres maldito niño? -_responde con rabia y intentar de simular no tener miedo en su voz_-

Pues... tu peor pesadilla -_se ponía en pocision para atacar, haciendo que los ocho hombres rodearan al muchacho_-

¿Últimas palabras niño? -_decía el lider sonrientemente al ver al niño rodeado por sus hombres_-

Sí, que les quitare sus miserables vidas y a ti -_apunta al lider de los hombres_\- te voy a cortar la cabeza

¡Mocoso insolente! ¡matadlo! -_ordena a sus hombres matar al muchacho, acto que sus hombres corrieran a la ves para asesinar al pequeño muchacho_-

Son unos idiotas, ¿lo sabían? -_se burlo de los hombres que venían a atacarlo_-

_**En un movimiento rápido, aquilus, le corta el brazo a uno de sus atacantes, al otro le entierra la espada en su estomago y lo corta de lado, al otro hombre lo desarma y con su propia arma se lo incrusta en el cráneo, al otro hombre, aprovecho que el primer atacante estaba arrodillado intentado que su brazo no perdiera sangre, lo uso para saltar y incrustar su espada en el torso del atacante, en eso saca su daga y lucha contra los demás que quedaban que eran tres de los ochos que eran.**_

¡¿como un maldito muchacho logro vencer a cuatro de mis hombres?! -_grita con odio hacia el muchacho_-

Pues, es una practica que me enseño mi padre, unos años antes de que a el lo asesinaran -_saca su espada en el cadáver del que lo tenia clavado en el torso_\- Se lo debo a mi padre por enseñarme bien -_seca su espada con un movimiento y lo guarda en su funda dando la espalda a los tres hombres que tenia __atrás_\- Les daré una oportunidad, ¿que tu y tus hombres se larguen de esta aldea y nunca más vuelvan? -_camina hacia los seis niños que veían al muchacho pelinegro manchado con sangre de sus atacantes_-

¡Ningún niño me ordena que hacer! -_el lider de la invasión, corre contra al pelinegro con su mano buena su hacha, contra el muchacho que estaba dándole la espalda_-

Debiste haberte ido con tus hombres -_en un movimiento rápido, corta el torso de su atacante y le corta la cabeza con su espada manchando el suelo de sangre y en el mientras los seis niños, dragones y los dos hombres que quedaban miraban horrorizados por la escena_\- Ustedes dos -_mira a los dos hombres que quedaban con miedo al muchacho_\- ¿se irán o sufrirán el mismo destino que sus compañeros? -_ante eso uno de ellos se quedo petrificado por la manera de matar a sus compañeros mientras que el otro corrió por miedo de ser el próximo, mientras este se acercaba al hombre petrificado por su miedo_-

P...por favor, ¿no me mates? -_le pedía al muchacho que no lo matara_-

¿sabes donde queda el noroeste? -_le pregunta al hombre y este señalo por donde quedaba el noroeste_\- gracias, ahora vete -_por reacción el hombre corre por donde se fue su compañero con miedo, mientras este caminaba hacia los seis niños y sus seis dragones, que al ver al muchacho los dos niños mayores se proponían de proteger a sus amigos_-

¡No dejaremos que les hagas nada a mis amigos! -_lo decía un joven castaño_-

¡Tendrás que matarnos primero! -_responde una joven __rojiza_-

¿Su amiga necesitara que le coloque una crema para que su herida cicatrice rápido? -_da un silbido llamando a su dragón, haciendo que los seis niños y dragones se sorprendieran al ver unos ojos brillantes caminando hacia ellos_-

¿que demonios? -_responde uno de ellos sorprendido_-

¿tienes a un dragón? -_responde la joven pelirroja al ver a un dragón sin miedo al muchacho_-

¿miren sus escamas, son negras? -_murmuro uno de ellos a sus amigos_-

(_**¿me perdí de algo, aquilus?**_) -_ese comentario hiso que los seis niños se sorprendieran que el dragón negro le hablara al muchacho pelinegro_-

Sí aquiles, ¿ahora debo encontrar esa crema medicinal para esa muchacha? -_señala a la joven que estaba en el suelo_-

¿como es que puedes hablar con él? -_responde la joven castaña que estaba en el suelo_-

¿Es algo difícil de explicarlo? -_responde mientras buscaba la crema medicinal para la joven_\- ¿lamento no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarles?, ustedes son los únicos vivos de esta aldea -_ese comentario hiso que todos se sorprendieran y estuvieran tristes_-

¿Dices que nuestros padres están muertos? -_pregunta el único joven mayor que los demás_-

Sí, cuando baje de aquiles, vi la masacre, padres, madres, ancianos, otros niños y algunos dragones que eran pequeños, muertos -_apreta los puños con rabia al no haber llegado a tiempo, al encontrar un frasco de la medicina, camina hacia la joven y le aplica un poco de la crema_\- ¿te va a doler un poco? ¿por que esta es crema de una planta medicinal de donde vengo?

me llamo sara, ellos son: roberto, matilda, rut, matias y jacob

Mucho gusto -_respondieron los cinco muchachos nombrados_-

_**Mientras que los seis niños y sus dragones comían la comida que pudieron encontrar, amaneció mostrando la apariencia de los seis niños en la luz de la mañana. **_

_**Sara: cabello castaño claro, ojos azul marino y piel clara. Matias: pelo rojizo, ojos cafés y piel clara. Jacob: pelo castaño oscuro, ojos rojizos y de piel clara. Rut: cabello negro, ojos cafés y piel clara. Matilda: cabello rubio, ojos verdes, piel morena. Roberto: pelo negro, ojos verdes, piel moreno.**_

¿quisiera saber los nombres de sus dragones? -_le pregunta aquilus a los seis niños_-

El es sigiloso, es un ala-cambiante -_lo dice roberto al presentar a su dragón a aquilus_-

Ella es sophia, es una nadder mortífera -_presenta sara a su dragona, mientras le rasca la nuca de su dragona nadder_-

El es espinoso, es un nadder mortífero -_matias le presenta a su dragón_-

El es firus, es un pesadilla monstruosa -_dice jacob a aquilus presentando a su dragón_-

Ella es striky, una pesadilla monstruosa -_dice maltilda al acariciar a su dragona_-

Ella es fury, una pesadilla monstruosa -_dice rut, al recibir un poco de fuego de su dragona_-

Wow, ¿nunca había visto estas especies de dragones en mi vida? -_dice aquilus __cariciando el hocico de sophia_-

¿que especie es tu dragón? -_responde sara a aquilus_-

Según mi padre es un Nox Erinys, ¿que en latín significa: _Furia Nocturna_?

Wow, un furia nocturna -_dice sara al acariciar la cabeza de aquiles_-

Bien aquiles, ¿creo que es tiempo de irnos al noroeste? -_dice aquilus entristeciendo a los demás muchachos y sus dragones_-

¿te tienes que ir? -_dice roberto algo triste al saber que aquilus y su dragón se __iban_-

-_aquilus suspira con algo de molestia_\- ¿como sus padres están muertos y no saben defenderse sin sus dragones? ¿no hay de otra? -_eso hace que todos lo miren_-

(_**¿a que te refieres aquilus?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a su amigo confundido_-

¿Tendrán que venir con nosotros? -_eso hace que los seis niños y sus dragones estuvieran felices_\- pero, primero debemos darle sepultura a todos los habitantes de este lugar -_se dirige a las chicas_\- sara, matilda y rut, ustedes encuentren todo el aceite que puedan

Entendido -_responden las tres únicas niñas al mismo tiempo para ir a buscar la cantidad de aceite que encontraran_-

Muchachos, necesitare que algunos de sus dragones hagan una fosa grande para colocar todos los cuerpos de los habitantes -_señala el lugar donde seria la fosa donde irán los cadáveres de los habitantes_-

Bien aquilus -_roberto de inmediato parte con sus dos amigos a recoger los cuerpos en unas carretillas que __podían_-

(_**¿ahora que aquilus?**_) -_mira dudoso a su amigo al ver que estaba planeando_-

Si, ellos nos acompañan a alahmut, tarves, ¿los acepten como a mi? -_lo dice mirando al horizonte_-

(_**¿desde que salimos de la granja de tu padre? ¿has cambiado tu forma de ser?**_)

¿que quieres decir con eso aquiles? -_mira a su dragón_-

(_**estoy intentando de decir, ¿que el aquilus que conozco? se quedo en esa granja y ¿este nuevo aquilus, es frió y serio?**_) -_voltea a ver a aquilus_-

¿Tarvez tengas razón amigo mio? -_dice mirando al horizonte_\- tarvez, una parte de mi se quedo o ¿cuando vi a mi padre morir delante de mi, en roma? pero se que en el fondo, sigo siendo el mismo aquilus amable y aventurero, igual que tu -_coloca su mano en el lomo de aquiles_-

(_**Sabes, ¿cada vez los humanos son más extraños?**_) -_se burla al ver a aquilus dándole una sonrisa desdentada_-

¿Mira quien lo dice? -_le da una sonrisa a su dragón_-

_**Pasaron horas contemplando el agrado amanecer los dos, hasta que los demás aparecieron para terminar el último trabajo que hacer.**_

¿aquilus? -_lo llama roberto, haciendo que dragón y jinete lo miraran_\- esta todo listo, ¿cuando quieras empezar?

Bien -_se levanta del suelo y camina hacia donde estaba la fosa con los cadáveres de los aldeanos_\- ¿ya se despidieron de sus familiares? -_voltea que todos habían asentido __afirmativamente_\- Bien, aquiles -_el entendió y dio un disparo de plasma para prender a los cadáveres y __quemadlos_\- Bien, escuchen bien, quiero que vallen a las casas intactas y tomen ropa, comida, agua y si encuentran algunas armas, tómenlas y tráiganlas aquí, ¿para luego partir de este lugar?

Entendido -_dijeron los seis niños al mismo tiempo y corrieron a las casas para buscar chalecos de pieles, armas, comida y agua_-

(_**¿estas seguro querer llevar a estos seis niños con nosotros?**_) -_responde aquiles un poco extrañado de su amigo_-

aquilus, míralos, ellos son los únicos posibles jinetes de dragones en el mundo, si somos los únicos, se que debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros siempre -_voltea a su dragón y este lo mira_\- en las buenas y en las malas

(_**¿como tu y yo? ¿cuando eramos pequeños?**_)

Exacto amigo mio -_pone su mano en el lomo de su amigo_-

_**Tras estar unas dos horas esperando que los demás muchachos llegaran, trajeron todo, mantas, trajes de cueros, algunas armas como: espada, daga y hachas, cantimploras y algo de comida para ellos y dragones.**_

Bien, ahora necesitaran algo para que se sostengan ustedes cuando sus dragones emprendan el bueno -_va a donde estaba la herrería de la aldea_-

¿Que haces aquilus? -_pregunta sara a pelinegro que trae unas sillas de cuero_-

¿Cuando ustedes fueron por las cosas para el viaje? les he hecho esto para cada uno de ustedes

¿Sillas para montar? -_pregunta rut algo irónicamente al recibir su silla de montar_-

Así es rut, sillas para montar en sus dragones, necesitaran estas sillas para que ustedes no se caigan en el viaje en sus dragones -_le entrega la ultima silla a roberto mientras que aquilus mira al horizonte cuando el sol empieza a alumbrar con sus rayos_\- es tiempo de partir... amigos -_ese último comentario, los hiso alegrar a todos al saber que aquilus sera su nuevo amigo en el viaje_-

¿A donde iremos aquilus? -_le pregunta roberto antes de los dragones alzaran el vuelo_-

Iremos a alahmut, una aldea donde viven unas personas llamadas nisaries, para que les sea más fácil saber quienes son, los llaman asesinos -_ese último los dejo sorprendido a todos excepto aquiles_-

¿vamos a ir a donde viven los asesinos? -_responde un matias histérico y con pánico al saber que irán al lugar donde viven los asesinos_-

Sí, mi padre era uno de ellos, ¿así que no habrá problema en que ustedes me acompañen? -_lo dice tranquilamente mientras que los demás lo miraban extrañados por la conducta de su nuevo amigo_\- si no lo sabían, mi madre era una jinete de dragones, así que no duden en mi -_lo dijo miran directamente al horizonte_-

(_**Es la verdad muchachos, aquilus fue entrenado un poco por sus padres, ¿ahora el resto depende de el y de los asesinos?**_) -_lo decía para tranquilizar a los nuevos amigos que tenia_-

Bueno, vasta de platica, ¿es tiempo de volar hacia el noroeste? -_de inmediato aquiles alza en vuelo seguido de los demás dragones_-

"_¿Así que aquilus es un hijo de un asesino y una jinete de dragones?, esto sera muy entretenido y espero que algún día conozca al alguien que me quiera como soy_" -_dice sara pensando en sus aventuras junto a sus amigos y con aquilus_-

"_¿con que alahmut? tarves pueda ser alguna clase de político e intentar de que las personas piensen bien que los dragones no son una amenaza_" -_mira a aquilus que estaba enfrente de el_\- "_¿Se que si sigo sus pasos? tarvez, pueda alcanzar mis sueños_" -_dice roberto al pensar en su sueño y meta para ser alguien conocido si sigue a aquilus en sus viajes_-

"_¿ser un asesino y jinete de dragones? seria algo fantástico, pero..._" -_mira a sara_\- "_Sí tengo que volverme un asesino para proteger a mis seres queridos y a la niña que amo mucho con toda mi alma, que así sea_" -_dice matias decidido en sus planes en proteger a la joven que ama_-

"_¿alahmut? ¿debe ser una aldea muy hermosa para que los asesinos la protegieran con sus vidas? si los asesinos protegen a alahmut con sus vidas_" -_mira a todos sus amigos_\- "_yo protegeré a mis amigos y persona que necesite ayuda de cualquier amenaza, aun que me cueste mi vida_" -_dice jacob decidido a proteger a las personas y amigos en su vida aun que le cueste la suya_-

"_Me gustaría convertirme en la mejor jinete de dragones, junto con mis amigos_" -_mira a aquilus y a sus amigos_\- "_Aunque tenga que convertirme en una asesina junto a mis amigos y pedirle a aquilus que me enseñe a ser una buena jinete de dragones, me esforzare al máximo, con mis amigos y mi dragona_" -_dice matilda pensando sonrientemente en sus sueños_-

"_Si mi destino es convertirme en una asesina y una jinete de dragones, ¿que así sea mi destino? seguiré a aquilus en sus pasos para ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda, si me tengo que arriesgar a perder mi vida_" -_dice pensando decidida rut, al tener en mente su destino y seguir a aquilus en su vida, incluso luchando contra la muerte_-

"_Papá, Mamá, gracias por darme esta vida, desde que nací había luchado contra la muerte misma en mi primera vez en este mundo_" -_voltea hacia atrás y ver que los demás lo seguían sin importar que arriesgaran sus vidas_\- "_ahora tengo nuevos amigos que son jinetes de dragones, ahora se que debo hacer y para que fui destinado_" -_aprieta sus puños y aquiles siente ese sentimiento con su amigo_\- "_Sí me convierto en un asesino y un mejor jinete de dragones, ¡que ese sea mi destino! también tengo pensado dejar como legado unos cuatro códice para que otras generaciones los busquen y aprendan_" -_voltea de nuevo hacia sus amigos y dragones_\- "_el verdadero significado de la amistad y confiar entre los dragones y humanos, ese sera mi legado y si tengo que pagar un precio para que mis amigos no mueran, lo tendré que pagar con mi propia sangre_" -_lo dice un aquilus pensativo al ver que tiene un gran camino por delante de el y un destino muy distinto a los demás_-

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo, lamento por los errores de ortografías de mi capitulo anterior, lo había terminado a la media noche, por eso me disculpo por mi error. No volverá a suceder**_


	4. María y Nightshade

_**María y Nightshade.**_

_**Habían pasado un año desde que aquilus salvo a Sara, Matias, Roberto, Jacob, Matilda y a Rut con sus dragones, por unos hombres que habían invadido su aldea y haber asesinado a casi a todos los habitantes de la aldea, solo sobrevivieron esos seis niños con sus dragones, ahora aquilus debe entrenar a sus nuevos amigos con las mismas enseñanzas que le había enseñado a su padre, en el combate con la espada, la arquería, la cazeria, identificar hiervas medicinales y las venenosas y también seguir practicando las enseñanzas de su madre, para ser un buen jinete de dragones.**_

Oye, ¿aquilus? -_lo llama roberto, mientras traía unas ramas para hacer una fogata_-

¿Sí, roberto?

¿Como conociste a tu dragón? -_le pregunta a su nuevo amigo_-

Pues... aquiles, es el único dragón menor macho de la dragona de mi madre, siempre el y yo nos tratamos como buenos hermanos -_acaricia la nuca a aquiles y dándole una sonrisa alegre_-

Osea, ¿hay más furias nocturnas? -_respondió sara muy alegre al saber que hay más furias nocturnas_-

Sí sara, ¿hay muchos distintos tipos de dragones? ¿como los pesadillas monstruosas, nadders mortíferos y ala-cambiantes? -_lo dice señalando a las especies de los dragones de sus amigos_\- los he visto a ustedes, ¿que se están acostumbrando al entrenamiento que les estoy dando por lo que me había enseñado mi padre? -_mira alegremente a sus nuevos amigos_-

No, gracias a ti aquilus, ¿sin las enseñanzas de tu padre, no creo que hubiéramos vivido por más tiempo solos nosotros seis? -_lo decía matias al ver a su amigo feliz al saber que estaba impresionado al verlos tomarlo en serio el entrenamiento que el padre de aquilus_-

¿Sabes cuanto queda para llegar a alahmut? ¿aquilus? -_le pregunta sara a su amigo que tenia el mapa por donde quedaba alahmut_-

¿Veamos? -_entre el bolso de cuero en la silla de montar de aquilus saca un mapa enrollado dejándolo extendido en el suelo y los demás rodearon a aquilus para ver el mapa_\- según el mapa de mi padre, ¿estamos aquí? -_señala el mapa entre las montañas y bosque a un año de distancia de la aldea de sus amigos_\- ¿solo nos queda pasar esta aldea que hay aquí? ¿entre estas montañas? y ¿solo unos días o semanas más de viaje llegaremos a las montañas donde estaría alahmut? -_les indicaba a sus amigos con sus dedo la trayectoria donde volarían en el viaje_-

¿Otra cosa aquilus? -_todos voltean a donde estaba rut_\- ¿donde sacaste esta espada que esta de lujo? -_lo dice al sacar la espada del padre de aquilus de su funda_-

Esa espada es de mi padre -_lo dice triste al tener que recordar ese día otra vez en su vida_-

¡Rut! ¡deja de jugar con la espada del padre de aquilus! -_sara empieza a regañar a su amiga_-

Tranquila sara, ¿no le pasara nada a la espada? ¿acaso viste como esta espada atravesó esas armaduras de esos sujetos? -_lo dice alzando la espada de un lado a otro_-

Perdónala aquilus, ¿rut se comporta así de vez en cuando así? y ¿se cree la más ruda de todas las mujeres del mundo? -_lo dice jacob burlándose de su amiga_-

¡Oye! ¡te escuche jacob! -_le entrega la espada a sara para perseguir a su amigo por la burla de hace rato_-

¿Son siempre, así ellos dos? -_mira incrédulo aquilus a sus dos nuevos amigos perseguirse_-

Sí -_suelta un suspiro pesado por sus dos amigos_\- ¿lamentablemente son así ellos dos? -_lo dice roberto al ver a sus dos amigos perseguirse entre ellos otra vez_-

Yo digo que esos dos, ¿en el futuro harían una bonita pareja? -_lo dice sara, haciendo que los demás asintieran favorablemente al comentario mientras que los dos que se estaban persiguiéndose habían puestos sus rostros sonrojados de la incomodidad y vergüenza del comentario de sara_-

Bueno amigos -_lo dice aquilus mientras se levantaba del suelo y guarda el mapa en el bolso_\- ¿sera mejor que partamos ahora mismo? ¿al anochecer llegaremos a las montañas de esa aldea que les había mencionado en el mapa? -_mientras que toma la espada que tenia en las manos sara y la guarda en su funda_-

¿Sabes que aquilus? -_eso hace que voltearan todos a roberto_\- ¿se nota que eres una buena persona, amable y muy sincero adelante de los demás? -_se monta en su dragón seguido de los demás_\- ¿tarvez pueda ayudarte en algo? ¿algún día? -_le da una sonrisa a su amigo aquilus mientras que este se monta en su dragón_-

¿Tarvez amigo mio? -_le devuelve una sonrisa a su amigo_\- ¿puede que te pida esa ayuda en algún momento?

Cuenta con ello amigo -_ya que todos estaban montados en sus dragones alzaron el vuelo hacia las montañas de esa aldea que había mencionado aquilus_-

_**Al alzar el vuelo en donde estaban descansando los siete jinetes de dragones jóvenes con sus dragones, se dirigían a una aldea que estaba a unas horas de distancias. Mientras que en las afueras de esa aldea, entre las montañas y las praderas del campo, en una casa vivía normalmente una familia, pero con una cosa diferente, ellos eran unos jinetes de dragones, solo que quedaba una dragona azul, de ojos celestes hermosos, que la consideraban como una hija más de la familia.**_

Vamos hermana, ¿no puedes alcanzarme? -_decía una joven rubia de ojos celestes a su "hermana", mientras corría de ella_-

(_**¡María! ¡ven aquí! ¡tu bien sabes que no me gusta que me asustes con esa anguila que me habías lanzado en casa!**_) -_dice molesta hacia su hermana, mientras corría para atraparla_-

¿Pobresita, le da miedo una anguila muerta? -_se burlaba de su "hermana" mientras corría de ella para que no la atrapara_-

(_**¡Espera a que te atrape hermana!**_) -_corrían las dos de un lado a otro del campo amplio con unas colinas al fondo de la propiedad_-

Ja, no me atraparas hermana -_Mientras corría de su "hermana" la joven tropieza y cae al suelo_\- ¡auch! eso si que me dolió

(_**¡Te atrape!**_) -_decía a su "hermana" atrapada entre su pata_\- (_**¿prepárate por que me voy a vengarme de ti por esa broma de mal gusto?**_)

¿que harás? ¿empezaras a babear a mi comida como siempre? -_se burla de su "hermana"_-

(_**No, ¿algo peor que eso?**_) -_acerca su rostro lentamente hacia la cara de su "hermana"_-

No... Nightshade, no... ¿se lo diré a mamá? -_amenazo a su "hermana"_-

(_**¿Así? ¿no me digas?**_) -_ignoro la amenaza de su "hermana"_-

No, no, no, ¡no! -_esos gritos se escucho por toda la propiedad donde vivía la familia felizmente, mientras que ella era babeada por baba de dragón_-

(_**Te lo merecías por hacerme esas bromas**_) -_se empieza a cicalar para ella misma, mientras pone una sonrisa victoriosa contra su hermana_-

¿que asco, nightshade? ¿ahora huelo a pescado de hace una semana? -_se queja de su "hermana" mientras se quitaba la baba de su rostro_-

(_**Te lo tienes merecido hermana**_) -_ignora la mira de "muérete" de su hermana_\- (_**¿escuchas eso hermana?**_) -_empieza a agudizar sus oídos y escucha alguien __llamándolas_\- (_**¿creo que es mamá?**_) -_lo dice animada para ir a casa otra vez_-

Cierto, ¿debe ser la hora de cenar?

(_**Pues, ¡vamos hermana!**_) -_se agacha para que su hermana se suba en su lomo_\- (_**¿lista?**_)

Lista -_lo dice seguramente a su hermana_-

(_**Sujetare bien maría**_) -_empieza a correr hacia la casa donde viven_-

_**Mientras que maría y su hermana nightshade corrían por la pradera de la propiedad, la madre de maría estaba llamándolas, sabiendo que nightshade la escucharía a lo lejos. después de entrar a la casa, la madre de maría, entra a la cocina para asegurarse de que no se quemara su comida para la cena. Después de unos minutos, nightshade y maría llegan a la casa y entran a donde estaba la madre de maría.**_

¿llegamos mamá? -_avisa a su madre al gritar no muy fuerte_-

Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaran las dos -_regaña su madre a las dos que recién habían entrado_-

(_**¿perdona mamá? ¿estábamos jugando maría y yo?**_) -_le explica a su madre, por la tardanza de las dos_-

Bueno, maría anda a darte un buen baño para quitarte esa baba de dragón y nighshade -_voltea a ver a su otra hija_\- ¿ve a ayudar a tu padre que recién llego de la aldea?

(_**Sí, mamá**_) -_sale por la puerta de atrás y se dirigía a donde estaba su padre con la carreta afuera de la casa_\- (_**Hola, papá**_) -_saluda a su padre alegremente_-

Hola nightshade, ¿vienes a ayudarme? -_dice el padre de maría al bajar de la carreta_-

(_**Sí, papá**_) -_dice ansiosa por ayudar a su padre que la había cuidado como una hija más de la familia_-

Bien, lleva estas canastas de pescados, verduras y algo de frutas a la casa, ¿mientras guardo a los caballos a los establos? -_desata las amarras de los caballos a la carreta_-

(_**Esta bien, papá**_) -_toma una de las canastas de vegetales y se las lleva a la casa_-

_**Tras dejar las tres canastas llenas de pescados, frutas y verduras a la casa, nightshade fue a los establos a donde su padre.**_

(_**¿papá? ¿estas en los establos?**_) -_entra a los establos de los caballos para buscar a su padre_-

¿Estoy aquí? nightshade -_dice el padre de maría al ver a nightshade entrar_-

(_**¿que es eso que llevas en las manos?**_) -_le pregunta nightshade a su padre_-

¿que? ¿esto? -_muestra una silla de montar a nightshade y ella asiente con la cabeza_\- ¿pues, esta silla era de tu madre?

(_**¿de mi mamá?**_) -_queda sorprendida al saber que era la silla de montar de su verdadera madre_-

Sí hija, es la silla que usaba tu madre -_le da una sonrisa a nightshade_\- ¿han pasado ya 9 años desde que ellos dos han fallecido? -_pone una cara triste y preocupa a su hija nightshade_-

(_**¿No te pongas triste papá?**_) -_coloca su cabeza en el hombro del padre de maría como si fuese un abrazo_-

Gracias nightshade, ¿se nota que sacaste los ojos de tu madre? -_corresponde el abrazo de su hija dragona por recordar que su dragona fallecida se preocupaba de su estado de __ánimos_-

(_**¿en serio?**_) -_queda sorprendida al escuchar eso de su padre humano_-

Sí, tu madre era una dragona de escamas negras, pero de ojos celestes -_la mira sonriente al ver esa sonrisa desdentada de su hija dragona_-

(_**vamos papá a la casa, ¿mamá debe estar esperándonos en la mesa con maría?**_) -_dice nightshade a su padre humano_-

Tienes razón hija, vamonos -_lo dice sonriente a su hija dragona y caminan hacia la casa_-

_**Los dos, al entrar a la casa y caminar hacia el comedor, ven a su esposa poner los platos y a maría los cubiertos para comer la deliciosa comida.**_

¿Ya era hora de que llegaran? -_responde la madre de maría al ver a su esposo y su hija dragona_-

Lo lamento amor, ¿estaba recordando buenos tiempos con la madre de nightshade? -_le explica a su mujer por la tardanza_-

¿Tu no eres el único que extraña a su dragón y lo sabes? -_lo regaña su mujer al saber que ella también extrañaba a su dragón __también_\- Bueno, ¿es hora de cenar? -_todos se sentaron en las sillas, para disfrutar sus platos deliciosos hechos por su mujer_-

(_**¿papá?**_) -_llama la atención de su padre humano_-

¿Sí, nightshade? -_voltea a ver a su hija dragona_-

(_**¿nos prometiste a maría y a mi? ¿irnos de casa y vivir nuestras aventuras?**_) -_hace un puchero a su padre humano_-

Bueno hija, ¿es que aun son muy jóvenes para salir solas de viaje? -_le responde su madre humana_-

¡¿que?! ¡¿pero lo prometieron los dos?! -_se queja maría por romper la promesa de sus padres_-

Lo lamento nightshade y maría, pero, no podrán ir de sus aventuras ¿es muy peligroso haya afuera?

(_**Pero, ¿lo prometieron?**_) -_se queda triste nightshade_-

Ya esta decidido nightshade, las dos no pueden salir a sus aventuras, deben cumplir los 18 años para que puedan vivir sus aventuras sin nuestras supervición -_les dice su padre a las dos_-

Pero... -_es interrumpida por su madre_-

Ya no hablaremos más del asunto, nightshade y maría, vallen a su cuarto, mientras tengo que hablar con su padre de algunas cosas muy importantes con el -_lo dice algo molesta a su esposo y ve que sus hijas suben las escaleras e irse a su cuarto, mientras ella camina hacia la ventana_\- ¿que te dijo johnson? -_mira a su esposo_-

¿no tenemos mucho tiempo amor? ¿nuestras hijas deben partir esta noche? ¿no hay alternativa? -_le dice su esposo a su mujer_-

Pero... ¿por que a nosotros nos debe pasar estas cosas malas? -_lo dice triste apunto de soltar las lagrimas_-

Ya amor, tranquila, deje todo listo en una cueva donde encontramos a nightshade, la otra vez -_abraza a su mujer para tranquilizarla_-

Porque amor... nosotros los jinetes de dragones no les hemos hecho nada a nadie, perdimos a nuestras familias y amigos -_se aferra fuertemente la ropa de su esposo , mientras lloraba_-

Estas triste, ¿por que no supiste nada de sally? ¿cuando supimos que ella y sasha desaparecieron sin dejar rastro? -_mira a la nada de la oscuridad de la noche_-

Por que... ¿por que siempre nos juzgan como si fuéramos monstruos?

Es por que hay personas malas, ¿hay muy pocas personas que aceptan a personas como nosotros? mírame -_toma desde la barbilla de su mujer para verlo a los ojos_\- Personas buenas como johson que me acepto como soy, sin juzgarme, esas son las personas con quienes debes confiar más -_lo dice dándole una sonrisa a su mujer_-

Pero, ¿que pasa si atraparon a johnson? -_se limpia las lagrimas con sus manos_-

¿Esperemos que no lo hayan atrapado los del pueblo? ¿cuando estuve en el mercado? ¿había visto a unos hombres con unas armaduras negras y unos cascos negros muy extraños?

¿No me digas que son esos malditos desgraciados? ¿que casi nos matan cuando eramos unos niños y a los pocos jinetes de dragones que pudimos escapar? -_le responde y le pregunta atónita a su marido_-

¿Me temo que si? ¿por eso, tú, maría y nightshade deben irse de aquí lo más rápido posible?

¿tu que harás? -_responde histérica a la posible respuesta de su marido_-

Me tendré que enfrentar a los aldeanos solo con johnson, ¿para que ustedes ganen tiempo?

¡No, me quedare aquí y luchare contigo! -_le grita desesperada a su marido_\- jure que al casarnos en cuidarte, igual que tu a mí

Lo se amor, pero, ¿no hay tiempo para estar hablando de esto ahora? -_sin darse cuenta, maría y nightshade bajaban por las escaleras_-

¿por que están peleando los dos a estas horas de la noche? -_dice maría preocupada por sus padres que estaban discutiendo_-

(_**¿por que la discusión?**_) -_le pregunta nightshade a sus dos padres humanos_-

María y nightshade, ¿quiero que escuchen muy bien esto? ¿quiero que ustedes se vayan a la montaña donde te habíamos encontrado cuando eras un huevo? ¿te acuerdas nightshade donde te habíamos llevado a mostrarte el lugar donde te encontramos? -_le dice a su hija dragona_-

(_**Sí, ¿algo?**_)

Bien, en esa cueva hay un cofre, hay ropa, dinero, comida, unos abrigos para el frío y una espada y ballesta, ¿necesito que tomen todo en ese cofre y se larguen de estos lugares?

Pero, ¿por que nos piden eso ahora? -_responde dudosa maría a su padre_-

Mira, ¿en los establos esta la silla de montar de la madre de nightshade, ajustarle las correas de la silla a nightshade y escapen? -_lo decía bien directo a sus hijas_-

Amor -_le avisa a su esposo que ella estaba bien un resplandor que se dirigía hacia ellos_\- están llegando

Ya, esconderse en los establos y ¿hagan lo que hagan no se muestren? y ¿no vuelvan por nosotros? -_ve que sus dos hijas corrieron hacia los establos para esconderse_\- ¿donde diablos esta johnson?

¿no lo se? ¿creo que ellos lo tienen como prisionero? -_mira al resplandor que era una muchedumbre con antorchas, asedones y algunas espadas y hachas_-

Maldición -_camina hacia uno de los cuadros que en la pared estaban las espadas y hachas_\- ¿toma amor? -_le entrega una espada y un hacha a su esposa, mientras que el se guarda dos espadas_-

_**Mientras que maría y nightshade estaban en los establos buscando la silla de montar de la madre de nightshade, los padres de maría estaban preparados para luchar y salen de la casa para enfrentar a la muchedumbre, mientras recibían insultos.**_

Vaya, vaya, mírenlos, ¡estos son los que les decía gente, ellos son los que controlan a esas cosas que escupen fuego! -_dice el jefe de la aldea al señalar a la pareja_-

Y ¿tu que? ¿te vendiste por unas monedas de oro? -_dice una persona que venia detrás de algunas personas_-

Cállate, ¡maldito traidor! -_empuja a la persona que estuvo contra el y cae al suelo mostrando quien era_-

¡johnson! -_responden la pareja al mismo tiempo_-

Lo siento amigos, estos infelices me había atrapado y torturado -_levanta la mirada que tenia toda la cara ensangrentada y cortes en todo el cuerpo_-

¡Son unos monstruos, desgraciados! -_aprieta los puños con ira hacia el jefe de al aldea_-

Nosotros no somos los monstruos, ¡ustedes son los monstruos! -_señala a la pareja_\- ¡ustedes podían controlar a unas criaturas que pueden volar y lanzar fuego a su semejanzas! -_sonríe maliciosamente hacia la pareja que estaba al frente de todos los habitantes de la aldea furiosos_-

¡Tu...maldito avaricioso! -_sujeta el mango de su espada para __desenfundarla_-

¿No lo haría si fuera tu? -_le pide la espada a uno de los aldeanos_-

¡No! ¡detente maldito! -_iba a ayudar a su amigo, pero es detenido por su esposa_-

-_levanta a johson del suelo_\- Esto pasa por no ayudarnos, por traición a tu gente y por ayudar a unos traidores -_mira maliciosamente a la pareja_\- ¿últimas palabras?

Amigos, no se preocupen por mi... ustedes deben seguir luchando por lo que creen, no dejen que este idiota avaricioso y demente los manipule así, este idiota esta con las personas que masacraron a su gente y seguirán atacando a más gente inocente en su camino -_escupe un poco de sangre_\- gente, no se dejen engañar por este maldito traidor, el se vendió a esos hombre extraños con armadura negra, si matan a esta pareja, serán esclavizados por esa gente, ellos planean invadir reinos, aldeas y gente inocente, fueron engañados por este maldito desgraciado -_escupe un poco de sangre al jefe de la aldea_-

Bueno, como eso fue todo lo que un traidor dice siempre -_alza la espada y se lo incrusta a johson desde el torso y luego le corta la cabeza haciéndolo manchar al jefe de la aldea con su sangre_\- ¡ahora a por los traidores! -_grita para que el pueblo lo escuchara y empezara un ataque_-

¡Desgraciado! -_la pareja ven que se acercaba las personas y empezara una masacre_-

_**La pareja al recibir los primeros ataques, ellos se ayudaron para poder lograr desviar y bloquear el ataque de sus atacantes y haciéndoles un buen corte en sus atacantes haciéndolos perder brazos, piernas y algunos murieron por desangrarse mucho por la perdida de sangre en su cuerpo, a otros no más le clavaban una estocata en el torso con hacha y espada que la pareja tenia a mano, pero venían más y más gente a matar a la pareja.**_

_**Pero desde los establos Nightshade y maría observaban a sus padres luchar, al verlos luchar para defenderse, maría entendió que en el mundo hay personas malas que están con avaricia, odio, celos y muerte.**_

(_**Vamos maría, ¿tenemos que irnos?**_) -_le decía nightshade a maría para que reaccionara_-

Sí, perdona nightshade, ¿estaba distraída viendo a nuestros padres pelear? -_voltea a ver a su hermana dragona_-

(_**Rápido, ¿no queremos que esas personas nos maten o ¿si?**_) -_le apresura a su hermana mientras que ella se agacha para que pueda montarse en su lomo_-

No nightshade, pero... me preocupan nuestros padres -_voltea a ver que estaba sucediendo con sus padres en la lucha_-

(_**María, debemos irnos, no es momento de observar la pelea de nuestros padres, ¿nos están ganando tiempo para que podamos escapar?**_) -_lo dice nightshade al alzar el vuelo con maría en sus lomos, a los cielos de la noche para poder escapar, en la oscuridad de la noche sin ser vistas por los aldeanos atacando a los padres de maría_-

No quiero irme sin mis padres, ¡debemos volver nightshade! -_le avisa a su hermana dragona_-

(_**¿que? ¡¿estas loca maría?! ¿nuestros padres dijeron que no fuéramos por ellos?**_) -_lo dice molesta y preocupada por su hermana para que no salga herida_-

Nightshade, son nuestros padres, ¿lo quieras o no? debemos ayudarlos

(_**¡No maría! ¡eso es como un suicidio! ¡¿si vamos a ayudar a nuestros padres, nos mataran a nosotras también?!**_) -_lo dice preocupada por maría_-

Pero... son nuestros padres, ¿no podemos dejarlos haya solos? -_lo dice muy preocupada por sus padres_-

(_**Esta bien, maría**_) -_suelta un gran suspiro por parte de nightshade_\- (_**Me voy a lamentar esto en mi vida y lo sabes**_) -_mira a su hermana con molestia_-

¡Sabia que podía contar contigo hermana! -_le acaricia la cabeza_\- ¡ahora a ayudar a nuestros padres! -_nightshade en vez de ir a las montañas, se dirigió a la casa donde sus padres estaban peleando_-

_**Mientras que maría y nightshade estaban dirigiéndose a su casa a ayudar a sus padres, ellos estaban muy cansados de estar luchando contra los aldeanos que se habían dejado llevar por los comentarios por el jefe de la aldea que se había vendido por unos hombres extraños que andaban con armaduras negras.**_

¡Por favor gente, rindanse!, no queremos manchar más sangre de lo necesario -_decía el padre de maría muy cansado y harto de manchar más sangre de las personas inocentes de la aldea_-

¡No ustedes son unos monstruos y traidores! -_gritaba la muchedumbre enojada por la pareja_\- ¡no merecen vivir!

¿Ya los han escuchado? ¿rindanse o morirán? -_dijo el jefe de la aldea con una mirada malicia_-

¡Maldito avaricioso! ¡te aprovechas que eres el jefe de la aldea para manipular a los aldeanos contra nosotros! -_decía la madre de maría molesta contra el jefe de la aldea apuntándolo con su espada_-

"_johson, juro que me vengare tu muerte_" -_lo piensa el padre de maría al mirar al jefe de la aldea con ira y rabia_\- "_¿Sí tengo que morir aquí, para que mis hijas vivan? voy a luchar hasta el final_" -_lo pensaba muy determinadamente el padre de maría hasta que sintió la mano de su esposa_-

No estas solo amor -_lo dice dándole una sonrisa a su esposo y apoyo_\- ¿puede que no sobrevivamos? pero, estaremos juntos en el otro lado siempre

"_Esa es mi mujer que siempre me apoya y amo en mi vida_" -_le devuelve la sonrisa_-

Y bien, ¿que deciden? ¿se rinden? -_muestra una sonrisa de malicia a la pareja por parte del jefe de la aldea_-

¡Nunca nos rendiremos desgraciado! -_grita el padre de maría_\- ¡si llegamos a morir! ¡te llevare conmigo al infierno como sea! -_lo dice muy decidido en quitarle la vida al jefe de la aldea, apretando fuertemente el mango de su espada_-

¿Mala elección? -_sonríe malvadamente hacia la pareja, mientras que la pareja peleaban contra los aldeanos que los atacaban_-

_**En los cielos oscuros de la noche, nightshade y maría ven como sus padres seguían luchando inclusive ser superados en numero contra los aldeanos, En un momento de descuido por parte de la madre de maría, la pobre mujer fue atravesada por la espalda por una espada, que le pertenecía al jefe de la aldea.**_

¡No! -_grito el padre de maría al ver a su mujer morir adelante de el y fue a ayudar a su esposa pero la gente no lo dejaba avanzar más_\- ¡muévanse! ¡déjenme pasar! -_daba espadasos a los aldeanos que se interponían en su camino_-

¡Papá! -_grita maría al ver que su padre estaba en problemas_\- ¡nightshade disparo de plasma!

(_**Sí hermana, ¡esto es por mamá!**_) -_nightshade cae en picada y dispara a los aldeanos que venían detrás de su padre mandándolos lejos de su padre, a algunos aldeanos con quemaduras graves por quemaduras en brazos, piernas y cara_-

¿María? ¿Nightshade? ¿que hacen aquí? -_lo dice sorprendido al ver que sus dos hijas vinieron a ayudarlo_-

¡No quiero perderte como a mamá! ¡por eso venimos a ayudarte en esta pelea! -_dice maría a su padre por haber matado a su madre_-

(_**Así es papá, les haremos pagar por la muerte de mamá**_) -_lo dice nightshade al disparar otro disparo de plasma hacia los aldeanos otra vez_-

M...María N...Nightshade... -_mira sorprendido que sus dos hijas lo ayudaran incluso sabiendo lo arriesgado que era en luchar contra los aldeanos_-

Papá, ve a ayudar a mamá, ¡nosotras te cubriremos! -_lo decía seria maría a su padre_-

(_**No te preocupes por nosotras papá, nosotras sabemos cuidarnos entre nosotras**_) -_lo dice nightshade al dar otro disparo de plasma a los aldeanos que les estaba apuntando con arcos y flechas_-

Mis niñas... -_sin pensarlo más, fue a por el cuerpo de su esposa que estaba adelante, pero, lo malo que estaban los aldeanos hay entrometiéndose en el camino_\- ¡muevanse desgraciados! -_corre con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para luchar con los aldeanos adelante de el_-

_**Tras estar combatiendo con los aldeanos, el padre de maría alcanzo a recoger el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer, pero sin que el se diera cuenta, el jefe de la aldea, lo apuntaba con una ballesta por detrás esperando el momento exacto para disparar.**_

Sorpresa -_lo dice asiendo que el padre de maría tuviera miedo de que moriría __aquí_\- tu hija, ¿casi me quema con esa bola de fuego azul? -_lo dice con una mirada maliciosa hacia el padre de maría_\- ¿como no hay aldeano cerca, te lo diré todo? -_eso hace que el padre de maría lo mirara con odio_\- sobre lo que dijo johnson, es verdad, les permití que esas mismas personas vinieran y hagan lo que quisieran con esta gente

¿todo por dinero? -_mira incrédulo el padre de maría_-

Sí, dinero y requisas cuando los soldados de la muerte estén aquí, tomaran prisioneros a los hombres, mientras que a las mujeres serán tratadas como sirvientas, mientras que yo estaré junto a los lideres de esos hombres, pero, ¿quiero decirte algo?

¿que cosa quieres decirme? -_apretaba los puños mirando con odio y enojo al jefe de la aldea enfrente de el_-

Sabes, ¿me hubiera gustado verte sufrir con esos hombres a los que exterminaron casi a toda tu gente con esas criaturas? -_le sonríe maliciosamente_\- hubieras sido un gran aliado, pero no, tu y tus costumbres de alejarte de las personas y ocultarlas de los demás, ¿ahora es tiempo de que mueras traidor? -_el jefe decidido de matar al padre de maría por ser testigo y ver que al acabar con el se encargaría de la hija y de la dragona_-

¡D...Desgraciado! -_le da un puñetazo fuerte al jefe de la aldea haciendo que este callera al suelo y la ballesta lejos de este_\- ¡maría! ¡nightshade! ¡tenemos que irnos ahora mismo! -_empieza a correr lejos del jefe de la aldea_-

Sí papá, nightshade baja -_le pide a su hermana_-

(_**Sí hermana**_) -_nightshade baja a tierra para subir a su padre en su lomo_-

¿están bien? -_pregunta su padre preocupado por las dos hijas que tiene_-

Sí papá, ¿estamos bien?

(_**Sí papá, los aldeanos se han alejado un poco por la muralla de fuego que he hecho para poder irnos**_)

Bien nightshade, esas son mis hijas valientes -_le da una sonrisa a sus hijas sin prestar atención detrás del padre de maría_-

¡Muere maldita! -_grita el jefe de la aldea apuntando con la ballesta a maría_-

_**En ese instante, el padre de maría la empuja fuera de la trayectoria de la flecha reciviendolo la flecha en el corazón, haciéndole una muerte rápida. En ese acto de sacrificio de su padre, maría y nightshade quedaron impactadas y miedo al ver su padre muerto enfrente de las dos.**_

(_**N...No, ¿esto no puede estar pasando?**_) -_lo decía nightshade impactada al ver que su padre sacrifico su vida por su hermana o por ella_-

P...Papá, ¿por favor despierta? -_lo empieza a mover con su mano a su padre fallecido delante de ellas dos_-

Vaya, ¿no tenia planeado matarlo aun? -_eso hace que nightshade y maría lo vieran con miedo, mientras recargaba la ballesta_\- pero, ¿al menos ya no vale la pena? ahora morirás pequeña y tu también demonio -_lo decía mientras se acercaba_-

("_**No...No...No...No quiero perder a mi hermana**_") -_lo dice pensando aterrorizada y miraba perpleja al asesino de su padre y madre_\- ("_**¿no quiero que mi hermana muera aquí?**_") -_en eso, ve el cuerpo de su madre a lo lejos y a su padre que estaba cerca de su hermana_\- ("_**¡N...No dejare que la mates canalla!**_") -_en esos momentos nightshade cegada por la rabia y enojo alzo el vuelo para atacar al asesino de sus padres por instintos para proteger a su hermana_-

N...Nightshade -_mira perpleja al ver que su hermana luchaba contra el asesino de sus padres_-

¿Que? ¿quieres morir igual que ese par? -_dice el jefe de la aldea apuntando a nightshade con la ballesta lista para atacar a la dragona azul, mientras que nightshade lo miraba con odio y rabia al asesino de sus padres que la habían cuidado desde que salio del huevo_\- sí quieres que te envié al infierno, ¡bien por mi! -_le dispara a nightshade, pero ella no más le lanza una bola de plasma quemando la flecha haciéndola cenizas y con eso hace que el jefe de la aldea ya estuviera con miedo de ser devorado o asesinado con esas bolas de fuego azules_-

(_**Pagaras muy caro por haber matado a nuestros padres y de intentar de matar a mi hermana**_) -_las pupilas de nightshade estaban dilatadas por la ira y rabia contra el asesino de sus padres, mientras se acerca al responsable de esto_-

No...por favor... -_empieza a caminar hacia atrás por el miedo a la dragona_\- N...No me mates... -_le pedía a la dragona que le dejara vivir_-

(_**No dejare que vivas ni un segundo más en este mundo... morirás por asesinar a nuestros padres**_) -_mientras que nightshade se acercaba al jefe de la aldea mientras que este caminaba hacia atrás, se tropieza con una piedra y cae, en eso nightshade lo atrapa con su pata para mirarlo cara a cara al asesino_-

P...Por favor, no...me mates... -_rogaba para que no lo matara nightshade_-

(_**Vas a morir desgraciado**_) -_ella estaba lista para disparar una bola de plasma en el rostro del jefe de la aldea_-

¡No nightshade! -_grita maría al llamar a su hermana, haciendo que ella no disparara la bola de plasma que tenia en su boca_-

(_**M...María**_) -_agudiza los oídos al escuchar la voz de su hermana_-

P...Por favor nightshade, no lo mates... si lo haces, te rebajarías a su nivel, te convertirás en una asesina igual que el -_avanza a su hermana y coloca su mano en su lomo haciéndola mirar a ella_-

(_**Pero, el mato a mamá y a papá**_) -_no dejaba de mirarlo con odio y rencor al jefe de la aldea que lo tenia en sus pata_-

Lo se hermana, pero entiéndelo, ¿nuestros padres te dirían que no lo hicieras? por favor hermana, no lo mates, ¿vamonos de este lugar?

(_**P...Pero, ¡este desgraciado debe morir!**_) -_decide disparar la bola de plasma hacia el jefe de la aldea_-

¡Nightshade, escúchame! -_esos gritos hace que nightshade la mire que estaba llorando_\- vamonos, olvida a este desgraciado, huyamos a donde nos antoje, iremos de aventuras, ¿recuerdas ese día que te llevamos a una cueva donde te encontramos? ¿mis padres y el señor johnson?

(_**Sí, ¿lo recuerdo bien?**_)

El señor johnson, nos dio un libro, donde habían llanuras de arena, llanuras heladas, un océano gigantesco, ríos, ciudades, reinos y muchas cosas ¿lo recuerdas?

(_**S...Sí, ¿lo recuerdo? fue cuando teníamos unos 5 años las dos juntas**_)

¿Cuando nuestros padres nos iban dar permiso para andar en nuestras aventuras? ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos?

(_**Si, prometimos ayudarnos entre nosotras, ¿pase lo que pase?**_)

Ahora te pido que no mates a ese hombre que tienes en tus patas, por que serias igual que él, un asesino -_lo dice maría y al ver que nightshade retiro la pata encima del hombre que mato a sus padres, se dio la vuelta para estar con maría_-

(_**María, ¿per...perdona mi conducta? ¿no fue mi intención en hacerte llorar?**_) -_se disculpa nightshade con su hermana colocando su cabeza en su hombro_-

Descuida hermana, no fue tu culpa, ¿vamonos de este lugar? -_se monta en el lomo de nightshade y emprenden el vuelo a las montañas_-

"malditas, no dejare que escapen y vivan" -_lo piensa el jefe de la aldea tomando la ballesta y apuntando a la dragona_\- ¡muere demonio! -_grita llamando la atención de nightshade y maría_-

(_**¿Ese hombre no sabe cuando rendirse?**_) -_ve que el jefe de la aldea le dispara una flecha, pero nightshade esquiva fácilmente la flecha y le dispara una bola de plasma al jefe de la aldea impactandolo mandándolo lejos con quemaduras muy graves en su cara causándole la muerte __instantánea_\- (_**eso fue por mamá, papá y el señor johnson, desgraciado**_) -_lo dijo largándose a las montañas en donde estaba la cueva donde su padre dejo un cofre para que partieran cuando estuvieran listas_-

_**Volaron a las montañas y llegaron a la cueva donde dijo el padre de maría, hay encontraron un cofre, al abrirlo, se encontraron con la ropa de maría, una bolsa con monedas de plata, bronce y oro puras, comida, abrigos para las heladas, una espada y una ballestas con flechas y unas pocas maderas para que pasaran la noche.**_

Increíble que igual, nuestros padres y el señor johnson hayan muerto, ¿por ese desgraciado? -_dice maría al colocar las cosas en el bolso que tenia la silla de montar_-

(_**no fue nuestra culpa maría, ¿hicimos lo que pudimos contra esos desgraciados?**_) -_lo dice nightshade molesta hacia las personas que habían atacado a sus padres, mientras que enciende la madera con una bola de plasma_-

Sabes hermana, ¿me he preguntado como sera el mundo fuera de estas tierras? -_lo dice mirando directamente a la fogata_-

(_**¿no lo se hermana? ¿debe ser un mundo maravilloso y hermoso?**_) -_dice nightshade mirando a su hermana_-

¿Eso espero? ¿durmamos un rato? -_empezaba a quedarse dormida maría_-

(_**Sí, fue un día difícil para las dos**_) -_enrolla a su hermana con su cola y la tapa con su ala derecha_\- (_**¿buenas noches hermana?**_)

Buenas noches hermana -_se queda dormida y nightshade igual durmieron tranquilamente en la cueva_-

_**Mientras que Nightshade y María dormían tranquila mente, mientras que siete jinetes jóvenes estaban volando en las montañas en la tranquila noche.**_

¿Aquilus? ¿tenemos que encontrar una cueva y rápido? -_le grito roberto a su amigo_\- ¿si seguimos moriremos congelados?

Esta bien -_mira a los alrededores de las montañas y ve una cueva alumbrada_\- ¡por haya hay una cueva! -_les señala aquilus con su mano_-

¿Crees que podremos llegar? -_le pregunta jacob a su amigo_-

Sí, ¡solo resistan un poco más! -_mira hacia los dragones_\- ¡aquiles, sigiloso, fury, espinoso, sophia, firus, striky! ¡aguanten un poco más! -_por la velocidad en que iban los siete jinetes no podian ver muy bien_-

(_**A...Aquilus...me...estoy...congenlando...por...el...frío...que... hay...**_) -_decia aquiles tartamudeando por el frío de las montañas_-

¡Ya casi aquiles, muchachos, ¡solo aguanten un poco!

_**Tras volar unos 10 minutos, logran llegar a la cueva con mucho frío, sin que supieran quien estaba adentro de la cueva.**_

Amigos, ustedes siete recuperense del frío, ire a investigar -_empieza a caminar hacia donde estaría una fogata_-

Esta bien aquilus, aqui te esperaremos -_empiezan a colocar las mantas a los dragones para mantenerlos calientes para cuando regrese aquilus_-

¿hola? -_pregunta aquilus adentrandoce más a la cueva_\- ¿hay alguien? -_eso hace que nightshade se despierte y despertara a maría_-

(_**María, ¿creo que tenemos compañia?**_) -_empieza a moverse para ocultarse en la oscuridad que daba aun la cueva mientras la sigue maría atras de ella_-

¿crees que sean de nuevo esas personas? -_le susurra a su hermana_-

(_**¿No creo que hayan podido llegar a esta cueva sin tener que escalar?**_) -_lo decia en susurro nightshade y esperar el momento para atacar cuando la persona este distraida_-

¿hola? ¿hay alguien aqui? -_dice aquilus acercandoce a la fogata que habia dentro_\- ¿que extraño? ¿deberia haber alguien aqui en la fogata? -_coloca su mano en el mango de su espada para en caso de cualquier ataque sorpresa_\- bien, si no van a salir, los tendre que cazar con mi audición -_cierra los ojos y empieza a agudizar sus oidos y sentidos en la cueva y escuchar cualquier ruido extraño_-

¿que crees que este haciendo, hermana? -_susurra maría a su hermana en voz baja confundida a lo que hacia la persona adelante de ellas dos_-

(_**¿No lo se, hermana? pero, ¿al parecer es distinto?**_) -_le responde en susurro a su hermana_-

¿Se que me estan observando en la oscuridad de la cueva? -_saca su espada desenfundandola hacia la oscuridad_\- salgan las dos y no tramen nada -_entre la oscuridad aparecen unos ojos celestes mirandolo fijamente_-

(_**Dime extraño, ¿te mandaron los de la aldea?**_) -_lo mira con una mirada desafiante_-

¿Cual aldea? ¿te refieres a la aldea en los pies de esas colinas? -_le pregunta a los ojos celestes_-

(_**Sí**_) -_le responde la unica respuesta ya que dudaba de la persona delante de el_-

Pues, ¿no creo? -_guarda su espada en su funda_\- salgan, ¿no me gustaria hacerlas salir por las malas? -_le da la espalda_\- se que eres un dragón, ¿no debes temerme?

(_**¿como sabes que spy un dragón?**_) -_empieza a avanzar hacia el muchacho mostrando una dragona azul claro y de ojos celestes_-

¿eres una furia nocturna? -_mira sorprendido al ver una dragona de la especie de su amigo aqui en una cueva_-

Así es, ella es una dragona -_aparece entre la oscuridad una joven rubia de ojos celestes de unos 8 años de la misma edad que aquilus y los demás, excepto sara y matias que son por un año menores que los demás_-

Vaya, ¿crei que no habian más jinetes de dragones? -_queda sorprendido que haya una jinete de dragones_-

(_**¿acaso hay más jinetes de dragones?**_) -_dice sorprendida al comentario_-

Sí, soy hijo de marco y sally, mi madre fue una jinete de dragón y mi padre era un cazador cuando conocio a mi madre -_le responde a la dragona_-

Espera un momento, sally, ¿es la persona que mis padres hablaban siempre?

¿acaso nuestros padres se conocen? -_mira dudoso a la joven_-

Solo mis padres hablaban de sally y su dragona ¿en vez en cuando?

Bueno, ¿solo estaremos aqui por un rato? ¿hasta que nuestros dragones esten listos para salir? -_camina devuelta hacia la entrada principal de la cueva, donde todos sus amigos los esperaban, mientras era seguido de maría y nightshade con algo de desconfianza hacia el muchacho que estaba enfrente de ellas_-

Aquilus, en un rato más los dragones estaran listos -_responde sara al ver a su amigo caminar de vuelta a la entrada de la cueva y mira a la joven y su dragona_\- ¿quienes es ella? -_señala a la rubia que estaba detrás de aquilus con su dragona al lado_-

¿no se su nombre? pero, sus padres conocieron a mi madre, ¿creo que fue cuando mis padres se habian conocido? -_mira a su amigo dragón que no dejaba de mirar afuera_-

¿en serio? -_responden todos sorprendidos al comentario de aquilus y fueron a donde maría y nightshade_-

¿Tus padres conocieron a la madre de aquilus? -_le pregunta matilda animada_-

¿que clase de dragones tienen? -_le pregunta jacob a la joven rubia_-

¿como es la madre de aquilus? -_le pregunta matias ancioso por saber como fue la madre de su amigo_-

¿como se llama tu dragona? -_le pregunta sara al acariciar a nightshade_-

¿donde estan tus padres? -_le pregunta rut a la joven rubia_-

¿como conociste a tu dragona? -_le pregunta roberto a la joven_-

M...Me estan poniendo nerviosa todos... -_le responde maría nerviosa al verse rodeada de los cinco jovenes haciendoles preguntas_-

¡Silencio! -_grita aquilus al callar las preguntas de sus amigos_\- dejenla respirar, no podran responder a sus preguntas, si siguen así dejandola acorralada -_lo dice friamente aquilus mostrando sin ninguna emosion alguna sin tener que mirar a la joven rubia y a sus amigos, causandoles algo de miedo a los cinco amigos que estaban acorralando a la joven rubia, mientras el veia el mapa para hacer una nueva ruta de vuelo_-

Bueno, ¿gracias a su amigo? ¿les respondere a sus preguntas en orden? -_mira a cada uno de ellos para responder a sus preguntas_\- Sí, ¿creo que mis padres conocieron a la madre de su amigo? Eran furias nocturnas. ¿No lo se?. Se llama nightshade y es mi hermana. Es hija de los dragones de mis padres, la encontramos en esta misma cueva, la habiamos encontrado aun cuando estaba en un huevo. -_esas respuestas sorprendieron a los seis jovenes y a sus dragones por la joven rubia_-

Wow, es increible que encontramos a otra jinete de dragones -_dice sonriente sara al saber que encontraron a más jinetes en el mundo_-

Mi nombre es Roberto -_se presenta el joven de pelo negro, ojos verdes y de 8 años de edad_\- y el es mi dragón Sigiloso un ala-cambiante

Mi nombre es Sara -_se presenta una joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos azul marino y de 7 años de edad_\- y ella es mi amiga Sophia, una nadder mortifera

Mi nombre es Matias -_se presenta un joven de pelo rojizo, ojos cafes y de 7 años de edad_\- y el es Espinoso, un nadder mortifero

Mi nombre es Matilda -_se presenta una joven de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y de 7 años de edad_\- y ella es Fury, una pesadilla monstruosa

Mi nombre es Jacob -_se presenta un joven de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos rojisos y de 8 años de edad_\- y el es Firus, un pesadilla monstruosa

Mi nombre es Rut -_se presenta una joven de cabello negro, ojos cafes y de 8 años de edad_\- y ella es Striky

Y el -señala roberto a su amigo que estaba en la entrada de la cueva- se llama aquilus -_señala a un joven de pelo negro, ojos ambar_\- y el es aquiles, un furia nocturna su mejor amigo desde que el habia nacido, eso nos dijo el cuando nos conocimos hace un año atrás

¿como te llamas? -_le pregunta sara a la joven rubia_-

Mi nombre es maría -_tenia un cabello rubio, ojos celestes y de 8 años_\- y ella es nightshade, es mi amiga y hermana es una furia nocturna

Wow, una furia nocturna -_dice sara sorprendida en la especie de nightshade_-

¿una pregunta roberto? -_el llamado la mira con duda_\- ¿por que su amigo es tan friamente derepente?

¿Ah, eso? pues... aquilus perdio a su madre por una enfermedad que su padre no pudo encontrar cura por las medicinas que el conocia y su padre, a el lo asesinaron en roma, aquilus vio morir a su padre en frente de el -_mira preocupado a su amigo por tener que llevar eso en su vida siempre_\- y ¿tus padres? -_le pregunta roberto a maría_-

Ellos... -_queda triste al tener que saber que sus padres estan muertos_-

(_**El jefe de la aldea, reunio a todos los aldeanos para atacarnos en la misma noche, mataron al señor johnson y a nuestros padres**_) -_lo dice nightshade algo de tristesa y ve a su hermana_-

¿como que a sus padres? -_le pregunta matias confundido_-

(_**Los padres de maría me adoptaron como si fuese una hija más para ellos, ya que ellos eran los jinetes de mis padres, me encontraron aun cuando estaba en un huevo, ellos y con el señor johnson**_) -_queda triste al saber que las tres personas que querian a maría y a ella ya no estan más_-

Oye aquilus -_lo llama roberto a su amigo haciendolo voltear levemente_\- ¿crees que maría y nightshade puedan ir con nosotros? -_eso sorprende a maría y a nightshade_-

Me da igual -_responde friamente hacia las dos, jinete y dragona, mientras se levanta del suelo_-

¿Como puedes ser tan frio aquilus? -_le agarra la camisa por detrás a aquilus_\- ¿respondeme? -_hace voltear a aquilus y ve que estaba llorando_-

¿Que quieres que te diga? -_se suelta del agarre de roberto_-

¿Aquilus? ¿estabas llorando? -_quedan atonitos que los comentarios de sus amigos le hisieron llorar una vez más por la muerte de sus padres_-

¿No, quiero hablar de eso? -_se seca las lagrimas que tenia en su rostro_\- ¿sí quieren, hagan lo que sea ustedes? pero, yo ire a alahmut, ¿con o sin ustedes? -_prepara todo para emprender el vuelo, pero, es detenido por roberto_-

Aquilus, sentimos tener que recordarte que habias perdido a tus seres queridos cuando eras un niño de 4 años por la muerte de tu madre y a tu padre a los 7 años -_queda con la mirada baja_\- ¿lo sentimos? ¿perdona amigo?

Dime roberto, ¿cual es tu sueño? -_le pregunta a roberto sin tener que mirarlo_-

¿Quiero demostrar al mundo que los dragones no son un peligro? ¿que ellos pelean por sobrevivir su existencia entre los humanos? tambien, ¿quiero ser un politico, algo como un jefe de una aldea? pero, no tengo las cualidades para hacerlo... -_mira para otro lado donde no estaba aquilus_-

Tienes buenos sentimientos amigo mio -_eso hace que roberto mire sorprendido a aquilus_\- siempre habra alguien que quiera arrebatarte ese sueño, alguien que quiere matarte para que no cumplas tu sueño y tu fuerza de voluntad, siempre cuando miro al cielo y vuelo con aquiles, siento que mis padres me guian y me protegen siempre -se da la vuelta mirando a roberto y colocando su mano en el hombro- siempre, ¿lucha por lo que crees y hagas? -_en eso empuja a roberto y lo hace caer de espaldas_-

¿Que te sucede aquilus? -_dice roberto molesto y al ver que adelante de el estaba aquilus extendiendole la mano_-

Dime, ¿que haras? -_lo decia con la mano extirada hacia roberto_-

¿Que? -_queda dudoso a las palabras de su amigo_-

¿Que haras? ¿te quedaras hay en el suelo con tus sueños y fuerza de voluntad olvidados? o ¿te levantaras de nuevo? -_le pregunta a roberto que estaba en el suelo mientras que aquilus le tenia extirada su mano para ayudarlo_-

"_¿Acaso, aquilus espera una respuesta de esa forma?_" -_voltea a sus amigos y a maría que estaban atonitos incluso los dragones_\- "_no, ¿debe ser algo distinto?_" -_en eso se da cuenta de algo roberto que le habia dicho aquilus a los seis hace un tiempo atrás_-

_**\- Recuerdo, hace 7 meses -**_

_Aquilus: amigos, mi padre siempre me habia dicho que, ¿si caes siempre? puedes decir adios a toda tu vida, tus sueños y fuerza de voluntad_

_Pero, ¿que significa aquilus? -le responde roberto confundido-_

_Si aquilus, ¿aun no lo hemos entendido bien? -le contesta sara algo cansada-_

_Sí, ¿con suerte podemos con las enseñansas de tu padre? -dice matias tirado en el suelo exausto-_

_es verdad, ¿nos esforzamos mucho y aun no logramos terminar el entrenamiento? -le contesta matilda lanzando una piedra al lago, algo fastidiada-_

_¿Podrias explicarnos un poco de lo que estas tratando de decirnos? -le pregunta algo confundido a la pregunta de su amigo-_

_Sí aquilus, ¿tu eres el que fue enseñado por sus padres a pelear y a montar dragones? -le contesta rut-_

_Muchachos, deben saber que eso es un acertijo, ¿ustedes deben conocer las respuestas por si mismos? ¿Yo no estare siempre para guiarlos? -lo dice algo sonriente a sus amigos mientras los ve cansados-_

_**\- Fin del recuerdo -**_

"_¿ahora lo entiendo?_" -_empieza a pensar la respuesta del acertijo del padre de aquilus_\- "_Si te caes al suelo..._" -_toma la mano de aquilus para ayudarse_\- "_tienes que levantarte siempre, ¿no importa cuantas veces sea necesario?_"

"_Bien, al menos roberto si sabe cual era la respuesta que le habia dado hace 7 meses_" -_le da una sonrisa a su amigo mientras lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo_-

Aquilus... -_roberto mira atonito a aquilus al saber la respuesta_\- ¿ahora lo entendi? ¿sobre esa pregunta que nos hiciste a nosotros en el lago en nuestro viaje? -_ve que aquilus asiente con la cabeza_\- ¿como no nos pudimos dar cuenta hasta ahora?

¿Roberto, estas bien? -_pregunta jacob preocupado por su amigo_-

Jacob... amigos... ¿se acuerdan la pregunta que aquilus nos habia hecho hace 7 meses?

Sí, ¿aun intentamos buscar a esa respuesta? -_le responde matias a su amigo roberto_-

¿La respuesta era facil? ¿sí te caes, vuelve a levantarte las veces que sea necesarios? -_ese comentario dejo atonito a los demás por la complijidad de que se trataba_-

Ahora, ¿sera mejor reanurar nuestro viaje? -_dice aquilus al mirar a la entrada de la cueva con su amigo aquiles sin dejar mirar al horizonte_-

¿A donde iran? -_les pregunta maría a los muchachos algo triste de saber que estara sola_-

Iremos a alahmut, en las montañas en donde viven los nisaries -_le responde sara a maría_-

Es hogar de los asesinos -_le contesta rut algo emosionada al saber que seran entrenados como asesinos_-

¿I...Iran al lugar donde viven los asesinos? pero, ¿ellos son despiadados y no tienen misericordia con nadien? -_lo dice atonita y con miedo al saber que esos siete iran al lugar donde nadie haya logrado llegar en la vida_-

No nos pasara nada maría -_responde roberto a maría_\- ¿el padre de aquilus fue uno de los mejores nisaries? -_todos lo miraban al muchacho con su dragón_\- sabemos, ¿que si nosotros siguimos a aquilus en su viaje?, podremos cumplir nuestros sueños y fuerza de voluntad para demostrar a las personas que los dragones no son peligrosos, que ellos matan a las personas por sobrevivir su existencia -_voltea a ver a maría_\- si los atacas, ellos atacan, siempre ha sido haci el ciclo de la vida, matas para sobrevivir

¿Ahora entiendo? -_voltea a ver a su hermana_\- ¿que me dices nightshade? ¿vamos con ellos en sus aventuras? -_le da una sonrisa a su hermana dragona_-

(_**¿Recuerda que sin mi no eres nada hermanita?**_) -_lo dice en un tono burlon a su hermana_-

¡Nightshade! -_se molesta contra su hermana_-

(_**Ya, ya, tranquila hermana, iremos igual con una sola condición**_)

y ¿cual es? -_responde aquilus friamente sin voltear a ver a los demás_-

¿que dejes de ser tan frio y sin emosiones hacia tus amigos? -_responde maría a aquilus caminando hacia el y ganandoce enfrente de el mismo_\- Y ¿que nos garantices que no nos pasara nada en el viaje?

Tsk... Ellos saben como soy ahora, pero sobre lo primero, eso jamas y lo segundo ten por segura que yo moriria por salvarlos a ustedes sin tener que dudar -_pasa al lado de maría_\- ¿sí tengo que tener que enfrentarme a la misma muerte en persona? -_ese comentario hiso que a maría quedara imprecionada por las palabras de un muchacho de su misma edad_-

_**Tras haber descansado lo suficiente para sus dragones, al amanecer todos se habían montaron en sus dragones, ahora con una nueva integrante en el grupo de jinetes de dragones, los ocho jovenes jinetes y sus dragones emprendieron el vuelo hacia la aldea y hogar de los asesinos de alahmut.**_

Bueno, ¿espero que les haya gustado este capitulo? si que me tarde en estar inspirado para terminar esta parte. ¡Gracias musica! y gracias a mi amiga: _"Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1"_ por apoyarme en seguir avanzando


	5. Selim el asesino nisarin

_**Selim el asesino nisarin.**_

_Habían pasado un año desde que aquilus y sus amigos, habían conocido a maría y a nightshade que ellos habían perdido a sus padres, ahora ellas acompañan a sus nuevos amigos en su viaje hacia alahmut._

_**Jerusalen, Israel - 309 D.C**_

**_Habían_**_** pasado ya dos año en jerusalen, entre la cantidad gente, comerciantes, caminaba un joven encapuchado que le cubría la mitad del rostro de 22 años de edad, se había convertido en un asesino por haber terminado su entrenamiento por parte de los asesinos, ahora el joven estaba en su viaje a jerusalen, pero lo veía desde los riscos de la ciudad, era una ciudad dividida en dos, un lado el lado privado de jerusalen, donde estaban los ricos, generales, capitanes de Israel y por el otro lado, estaban la gente de clase media y baja: pobres, sirvientes, civiles y mendigos. Eso hace que al joven se moleste mucho al tener que ver Israel así, cuando era un niño, su madre era de jerusalen y su padre era parte de los asesinos de alahmut, así que con esos únicos recuerdos tenia algo bueno con su padre, aveces no le gustaba estar en la orden, si no tener una vida normal como cualquier persona, pero, eso seria trabajando duro y luchando por la libertad de la humanidad y luchando contra la esclavitud. cuando el joven asesino logra infiltrarse en la ciudad sin ser detectado por los soldados vigilando las puertas de la ciudad, logra llegar al cuartel general de los asesinos en la ciudad**__._

¿Ya era hora de que llegaras? -_le respondía un hombre barbudo de unos 35 años al joven asesino que había entrado_-

Sí, el mentor me a enviado a jerusalen -_decía el joven intentando ser serio ante la persona delante de el_-

Sabes, ¿no es necesario que intentes ser serio en actitud? ¿sabes, que no es tu forma de ser? y lo sabes muy bien -_decía el hombre barbudo al joven_-

Es verdad, ¿no soy como los demás hermanos y hermanas asesinos que son serios? -_dice el joven sentándose en un banquillo_-

Sabes, tu padre siempre decía, ¿se lo que eres realmente y no trates de cambiarlo? -_lo decía intentando imitar la voz de su viejo amigo_-

Sí, pero ya mi padre lleva muerto durante 10 años -_decía algo deprimido el joven asesino_\- ¿una pregunta rafik? -_el hombre de 35 años lo mirara extrañado_\- sabes, ¿por que el mentor no nos deja leer el libro que nos habían dejado el hermano marco y la hermana sally?

Mira, se que es difícil para ti no poder leerlos, pero... el mentor pido que lo copiaran todas las paginas en árabes y tomara algo de tiempo, ¿solo debes ser paciente?, bueno, tu misión sera asesinar a un político asiático y un gobernador persa en la ciudad de jerusalen -_lo dice sacando un gran libro desde donde estaba parado_-

¿Cuales son sus nombres? -_le pregunta al hombre de 35 años_-

Son personas de los soldados persas, uno es kumar alik y un asiático sheren Kongsuk

¿Donde los podre localizar bien a nuestras victimas?

Bien, kumar esta en un área restringida al noroeste de la ciudad y sheren, esta en el mercado al sur, ¿donde encontraras a tu informante y te dirá donde esta sheren?

Bien, iré a por sheren primero y luego a por kumar -_lo dice el joven asesino al salir del cuartel general de los asesinos en jerusalen y hacer su misión_-

_**Tras haber salido del cuartel de los asesinos en jerusalen, el joven asesino se dirigía al mercado a encontrarse con su informante y asesinar a su objetivo, mientras que pasaban las horas, lejos de las ciudades, los jóvenes jinetes de dragones habían cruzado todo el desierto árabe para llegar a las montañas, de hay caminar un poco para encontrar un lugar a donde dormir hasta mañana, ya que el clima de las montañas eran impredecibles, así que al caminar los jóvenes jinetes de dragones, encontraron una cueva lo suficientemente grande para que sus dragones y ellos se acomodaran.**_

¿No se por que los nisarines tuvieron que venir aquí en donde hace mucho calor? -_se queja rut por tener mucha calor por el viaje_-

¿No se por que te quejas tanto rut? -_lo dijo roberto a su amiga_\- ¿si vas a ser entrenada por los nisarines, deberías aguantar la calor? ¿verdad aquilus? -_todos voltearon a donde debería estar aquilus_-

¿donde se metió? -_pregunto matias al ver que su amigo no estaba con ellos_-

¿Yo lo vi que se había adentrado más a la cueva? -_dijo sara al señalar a donde había ido aquilus_-

Vamos, ¡no podemos dejar que aquilus quede solo siempre! -_dijo maría animando a los demás para ir a buscar a su amigo_-

El volverá -_dijo roberto, haciendo que todos lo miraran_\- el siempre vuelve cuando va a explorar algo, ¿como cuevas o riscos?

Pero... ¿no podemos quedarnos aquí a esperarlo? -_decía maría muy preocupada por su nuevo amigo_-

¿Esperar a quien? -_decía aquilus apareciendo entre la oscuridad de la cueva con su amigo acompañándolo, asustando a sara y a maría por la repentina aparición_-

¡Aquilus! -_le regañaron las dos asustadas_-

¡No nos asustes así! -_decía maría molesta por el comportamiento de su amigo_\- ¡casi nos matas de un susto!

¿Es verdad eso, sara? -_le pregunta a la única joven menor del grupo_-

S...Sí -_lo decía nerviosa a la pregunta de aquilus y ve que se estaba acercando a ella y ella por miedo cierra sus ojos por el miedo y siente una mano en su cabeza_-

Perdona por haberte asustado -_decía aquilus algo molesto por haber asustado a sara_\- ¿no fue mi intención? -_lo dice y le da una sonrisa amistosa a sara_-

N...No hay problema aquilus -_lo decía algo nerviosa hacia aquilus y algo sonrojada por que la había tratado así como si fuese una hermana para el_-

Bien -_aparta su mano de la cabeza de sara y camina en medio del grupo_\- explore un poco la cueva y encontré un lago en esta cueva, así nuestros dragones pueden refrescarse y también llenen sus cantimploras con agua -_decía aquilus, mientras caminaba a donde aquiles para sacar varias leñas de madera que traía en la silla de montar y los coloca en el suelo, para la fogata de esta noche_-

**_Rabian_**_** pasado ya 2 horas desde que sara, matias, matilda, roberto, jacob, maría y rut con sus dragones se habían ido al lago de la cueva para que se refrescaran un poco para mañana. Cuando volvieron, vieron a aquilus preparar la cena, unos deliciosos pescados y pollos asados al fuego y aquiles encendía el fuego, mientras dejaba unos pescados para cada uno de los dragones.**_

¿Aquilus? ¿lo preparaste tu solo? -_le pregunta roberto al ver que aquilus se había hecho cargo de todo_-

Sí, ¿vengan a cenar? -_decía aquilus algo alegre y muy calmado, eso causo alguna incomodidad para los demás, excepto por maría que por primera vez, veía a aquilus alegre y muy amable_-

Aquilus... -_susurro maría sin pensarlo que solo escucho su hermana nightshade_-

(_**¿Te sucede algo hermana?**_) -_le pregunta preocupada a maría_-

No... nada, solo es...

(_**¿Es por aquilus? ¿no es así?**_) -_le respondió con una ceja levantada y con esa mirada acusadora_-

Sí -_respondió algo deprimida y sonrojada_-

(_**¿Te agrada aquilus?**_) -_ese comentario dejo a maría muy sonrojada como tomate_-

¡N...Nightshade! -_lo dijo muy avergonzada y sonrojada por el comentario de su hermana_-

(_**¿Entonces te gusta aquilus?**_) -_le sonrió nightshade al ver la expresión de su hermana_-

S...Sí

(_**Mira maría, ¿por que no lo llevas a una parte apartada y le confiesas a aquilus?**_) -_eso hiso que maría se pusiera más roja y avergonzada de tener que declararle a aquilus a una edad muy temprana_-

N...Nightshade, ¿como puedes decir eso? -_mira molesta a su hermana, sonrojada_\- sabes, ¿que entre el y yo no podría haber nada? -_en eso nightshade queda impresionada, su hermana tiene miedo en confesar sus sentimientos a su amigo_-

(_**¿Te puedo decir algo?**_) -_le pregunta a su hermana_-

¿Que?

(_**¿Yo también estoy enamorada de alguien?**_) -_decía algo sonrojada a su hermana_-

¿En serio?

(_**S...Sí**_)

¿Quien es el dragón afortunado? -_le pregunta vengándose por los comentarios que le había dicho antes_-

(_**N...No lo **_**_diré_**) -_mira para otro lado sin ver la cara acusadora de su hermana que decía: ¿suéltalo? ¿dime quien es el afortunado?_\- (_**Ya... esta bien maría, ¿es aquiles? ¿satisfecha?**_)

¿Estas enamorada de aquiles? ¿que coincidencia no? -_mira a su hermana maliciosamente planeando su venganza de haberla bañado de baba cuando vivían con sus padres_-

(_**Ni se te ocurra maría o le cuento a aquilus ¿que le gustas?**_) -_le advierte a su hermana_-

Esta bien hermana, no le diré nada a aquiles, vamos los demás deben estar esperándonos para cenar -_decía maría caminando hacia la fogata donde estaban todos __esperándolas_-

¿Por que tardaron tanto? -_les pregunto matilda a sus otras dos amigas, mientras venían cerca del fuego_-

Estábamos hablando de... ¿como seria si, nosotros intentamos hacer una especie de ejercito con dragones? -_lo decía nerviosa a sus amigos, pero excepto por aquilus, el joven pelinegro estaba viendo fijamente a la fogata sin despegar ni un segundo_\- "_¿que le estará pasando?_" -_se pregunto mentalmente por aquilus que estaba mirando fijamente el fuego_-

_**Mientras que comieron su comida los jóvenes se estaban quedando dormidos de a poco.**_

¿Por que no duermen? -_les pregunta aquilus a sus amigos que estaban cerca de la fogata_-

¿no tenemos sueño aquilus? -_le respondió matias intentando de no quedarse dormido_-

Vallen a dormir, ¿yo vigilare la entrada de la cueva?

Bueno aquilus, buenas noches -_se despidió jacob de aquilus para irse a dormir_-

Buenas noches, amigos -_mientras que se aseguro que estaba solo con aquiles a su lado, salieron un rato afuera de la cueva_-

(_**¿Es una bonita noche? ¿no lo crees así, aquilus?**_) -_decía aquiles mirando al cielo viendo las estrellas y la luna hermosa_-

Sí, es muy hermosa la noche -_decía aquilus observando el cielo_-

(_**¿Crees que mis padres, hermanos y hermanas, estén bien?**_) -_voltea a ver a aquilus_-

Sí amigo, tus padres son furias nocturnas, se que ellos son muy fuertes, ¿con o sin mis padres con ellos, pueden ganar a cualquiera?

(_**Eso espero**_) -_vuelve a ver al cielo con las estrellas y una luna llena_\- (_**¿Crees que algún día volvamos a nuestro hogar?**_)

Claro, no quiero dejar todas las cosas en esa casa -_decía aquilus a su amigo dragón_\- volveremos pero, algún día iremos a vivir a donde están tu especie, aquiles

(_**¿En serio?**_) -_queda sorprendido por el comentario de su amigo_-

Sí, iremos al hogar de los furias nocturnas a vivir nosotros como una familia -_lo dice aquilus dándole una sonrisa_\- Bueno, esta haciendo frió, ¿mejor volvamos a la cueva?

(_**Sí, tienes razón**_) -_los dos empiezan a volver a la cueva donde estaban los demás durmiendo_-

Bien, mejor duerme un rato aquiles, tengo que seguir vigilando el fuego y la entrada de la cueva -_lo dice aquilus para no preocupar a su amigo_-

(_**Lo se aquilus, pero... ¿crees que algún día vuelvas a ser el mismo aquilus que dejamos en casa?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a aquilus por extrañas ese aquilus amable y aventurero desde que eran pequeños los dos_-

Claro, volveré a ser el mismo de antes, pero... hasta acabar con el que había matado a mi padre, ¿no creo que eso sea posible por ahora? -_lo dice algo decepcionado al saber que tendría que ser una persona fría y muy distante entre las personas_-

(_**Pero, ¡se que en el fondo de esa personalidad fría? esta ese aquilus que **_**_conozco_**) -_le da una sonrisa desdentada y se queda dormido_-

¿Eso espero amigo mio? -_le da una sonrisa a su amigo dragón mientras estaba pendiente de que el fuego no se apagara y vigilar la entrada de la cueva_-

_**Mientras que aquilus y aquiles estaban en la fogata calentándose con el calor del fuego. El joven asesino, ya había terminado su misión en la ciudad y emprendió rumbo hacia alahmut, pero en el camino se le había acabado la comida y le quedaba poca agua, hasta que llego a una cueva que estaba iluminada por una fogata.**_

¿Hola? -_hablo un encapuchado blanco_\- ¿hay alguien aquí? -_sin recibir respuesta, se decidió adentrarse a la cueva y una de sus manos lo tenia en el mango de su espada que estaba en la cintura_-

¿Quien eres? y ¿que haces? -_le pregunto aquilus desde las oscuridad de la cueva_-

S...Soy selim y necesito un lugar para dormir, se me había terminado la comida de camino aquí, vengo desde jerusalen -_le respondió algo tímido y intentando de no sonar asustado_-

¿Jerusalen? -_le pregunto el muchacho confundido_-

Sí, es una ciudad en el desierto, voy hacia alahmut para entregarle unas plumas manchadas de sangre de mis victimas

¿Victimas? ¿acaso asesinas gente por placer? -_en eso, el joven encapuchado ve que una de las manos del muchacho estaba en el mango de la espada que llevaba_-

No mato por placer joven -_dice el joven encapuchado_\- ¿me habían enviado a matar a dos personas, un político asiático y un gobernador persa?

¿Así que eres un nisarin? -_le pregunta al encapuchado sin dejar su mano apartada de su espada_-

S...Sí, ¿no te voy a lastimar? ¿no soy capas de matar a un niño?

Bien, ¿creo que tus palabras son sinceras? -_lo dijo el muchacho pelinegro de ojos ámbar, caminando hacia la luz de la fogata_\- debes tener hambre y sed ¿no es así?

Sí

Bien, sígueme -_le dijo el muchacho, guiando al encapuchado a donde estaba la fogata_-

Pero, ¿que demonios son esas cosas? -_por el miedo saco su espada de su funda al ver unas extrañas criaturas que llevaban unos niños durmiendo con ellos consigo_-

Descuida, no te harán nada -_se había sentado en una roca y le pidió que se sentara en una de las rocas_-

¿dijiste dragones? -_lo decía incrédulo al ver esas criaturas muy cerca y sin hacerles daño a los niños_-

Dime, selim -_el nombrado mira dudoso al muchacho delante de el, mientras le entregaba pollo asado y unos pescados cocidos en el fuego_\- ¿como es alahmut?

Es una aldea simple al pie de una colina, en la cima, esta un castillo que lo usamos como biblioteca y refugio de ataques de invasores -_lo decía comiendo sabrosamente el pescado y pollo a la vez_\- mmm... en mi vida nunca había comido pollo y pescado así, debes ser alguien hábil en la cocina ¿no?

Sí, es lo que mi padre me había enseñado a los seis años

¿Como se llama tu padre? -_lo decía al comer un pedazo el pollo_-

Marco -_lo dijo el muchacho y con ese comentario, selim se había atragantado un poco con el pedazo de pollo hasta que pudo respirar_-

Espera, espera, ¿tu padre es marco? -_le pregunto impresionado y en su tono de voz era alegre_-

¿Sí? -_le responde algo confundido_-

¿Esta aquí tu padre? -_empieza a buscar al padre de aquilus entre los dragones_-

El lleva muerto dos años, selim -_lo decía el muchacho pelinegro_-

¡¿Que?! -_con ese grito despertó a todos los dragones y a los amigos del muchacho_\- ¡¿como el gran asesino pudo morir?! -_lo decía histérico el encapuchado blanco_\- por alah, ¿el mentor se va a poner muy triste? -_lo dijo al empezar a moverse de un lado a otro, sin percatarse que dragones y jóvenes lo miraban molestos por haberlos despertado así_\- ¿esto es muy malo?

Aquilus -_lo decía maría a su amigo_\- ¿quien es el encapuchado?

Amigos, el es selim, es un nisarin de alahmut

¡¿que?! -_respondieron todos por la impresión de la tranquilidad de aquilus al encapuchado que pudo haberlo matado si quisiera, pero en el fondo sabia que iban a empezar a hacerle preguntas al encapuchado_-

¿Eres un nisarin? -_le pregunta matilda al encapuchado_-

¿Dime, como es alahmut? -_le pregunto matias al encapuchado_-

¿Como te llamas? -_le pregunta sara al encapuchado_-

¿dinos, eres fuerte? -_le pregunta jacob al encapuchado_-

¿En serio matan personas por placer? -_le pregunta roberto al encapuchado_-

¿Puedo ver que tipo de espada ocupan los nisarines? -_le pregunta rut al encapuchado_-

¿Por que usan capucha los nisarines? -_le pregunta maría al encapuchado_-

Pues... ah... -_queda algo confundido y nervioso, por las preguntas de los jóvenes y los dragones que estaban cerca de el incomodandolo_-

Ya, amigos, selim no puede contestar a sus preguntas, ¿si todos están preguntándole al mismo tiempo? -_intento calmar a sus amigos y apartar a los dragones de el, para que dejaran respirar a selim_-

B...Bueno, gracias -_suspiro algo cansadamente y empezó a responder en orden a las preguntas que le habían hecho_\- Sí. es hermosa. selim. más o menos. no. no. por que es nuestra forma de ser para nosotros los nisarines.

Bueno, deben dormir, mañana iremos a alahmut para hablar con el mentor

¿El mentor? -_responde sorprendido selim por las palabras de aquilus_\- ¿conoces al mentor?

No, pero, mi padre si lo conocía -_decía aquilus acurrucándose en aquiles mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo para dormir con sus dragones, pero el encapuchado estaba viendo sorprendido que los dragones se podían llevar bien con las personas, si los tratas bien, y se había quedado dormido apoyado en una roca cerca del fuego_-

_**Al día siguiente, había amanecido con algo de neblina por el clima en las montañas, cuando los jóvenes jinetes vieron a selim prepararse para marcharse a alahmut, aquilus lo había detenido antes de irse.**_

¿A donde vas, selim? -_se puso entre la salida de la cueva y el caballo_-

Iré a alahmut, no puedo llegar atrasado a donde el mentor -_lo dijo algo serio para tener que irse y llegar pronto a la aldea de los asesinos_-

¿Podríamos ir contigo? -_le pregunto sara al encapuchado que no mostraba su rostro, con una mirada tierna_-

¿No creo? pero... podríamos ir caminando, aparte, ¿al mentor no le importara que llegue un poco tarde a alahmut? -_empezó a rascarse la mejilla con su mano, intentando ignorar la mirada tierna de la menor_-

Entonces es un ¿sí? -_le respondió roberto a selim_-

Sí, pero, no quiero que sus amigos reptiles no asuste a mis hermanos y hermanas nisarines y a los aldeanos mientras están en el pueblo ¿entendido? -_observa que todos los jóvenes habían asentido con la cabeza_\- Bien, preparen sus cosas, partiremos de inmediato -_se desmonto de su caballo y espero en la entrada de la cueva con aquilus a los demás_-

Bien selim, ¿estamos listos? -_dice maría avisando a las dos personas que estaban hay __esperándolos_-

Ya era hora, ¿por que la tardanza? -_les pregunta aquilus a sus amigos_-

Teníamos que llenar las cantimploras con agua -_le respondió sara algo apenada al saber que los hiso esperar mucho_-

Olvídalo sara -_dijo aquilus para tranquilizar a su amiga_\- mejor vamonos, ¿antes que selim parta hacia alahmut sin nosotros?

_**Cuando ya tenían todo listo, salieron de la cueva y emprendieron su viaje hacia alahmut, hogar de los asesinos nisarines guiados por selim hacia el hogar de los asesinos. Así caminaron 5 horas por el paisaje montañoso guiados por selim, cuando llegaron, habían dos puertas grandes de madera y unos cuantos asesinos vigilando la entrada principal y al ver a selim y unos ocho jóvenes acompañados de unos reptiles, se habían sorprendido y a la ves con miedo de que los atacaran a ellos y a todos los aldeanos y asesinos. Pero al parecer, selim les dio una señal de que bajaran las armas y que eran inofensivos, hasta que aceptaron y uno de ellos que había leído el libro de dragones que había hecho sally al dejarlo encargado de los nisarines en proteger los secretos de los jinetes de dragones, se había obsesionado por saber de que tipos de dragones eran, pero eso seria en otro momento, los guió hasta una de las murallas fortificadas en la cima de una colina, aquilus y los demás jóvenes con sus dragones quedaron sorprendidos de la estructura del castillo, era una estructura islámica de un color blanco puro y algunos techos eran de oro puro, peor lo que a aquilus le llamo la atención fue a un anciano de aproximadamente 80 años de edad, con una barba blanca y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo por haberla tenido en un combate cuando era más joven.**_

Vaya selim -_dio una señal para que se detuvieran los jóvenes jinetes y sus dragones, siendo acompañados del nisarine y que los arqueros no dispararan sus flechas_\- ¿quienes son tus amigos?

M...Mentor -_hace un saludo colocando su mano izquierda empuñada en el corazón_\- Ellos son... Aquilus, María, Roberto, Matilda, Jacob, Rut, Matias y Sara, son jinetes de dragones muy jóvenes, me los había encontrado anoche cuando me dirigía hacia aquí -_bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos esperando una golpiza de parte de su maestro de todos los asesinos nisarines por la hora de llegar, pero no sintió un golpe, solo una mano poso en su cabeza_-

¿No es necesario las disculpas?, mi joven amigo -_decía el mentor haciendo que al joven asesino lo mirara confundido_\- has hecho algo bueno, en traer al hijo de marco y sally, no podríamos estar más orgullosos de ti, mi joven aprendiz -_le dio una sonrisa amable y casi paternal por parte de su mentor_\- ¿tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti? ¿deben estar cansados, por el largo viaje en sus vidas? ¿no es así? -_dijo el anciano muy sabio acercándose a los dragones_-

S...Sí -_le respondió sara algo tímida al ver que el anciano acariciaba a su dragona_-

Selim -_el nombrado se puso firme a su mentor_\- lleva a nuestros invitados al comedor y reúne a todos los nisarines que estén disponibles y que se reúnan

S...Sí mentor -_dicho eso, selim partió a avisar a todos los nisarines que estuvieran disponibles, ya que algunos estarían lejos de alahmut_-

_**Hasta aquí dejare el capitulo, se que es algo complicado, pero en el siguiente capitulo, me esforzare en no cometer errores.**_


	6. Bienvenidos a alahmut

_**Bienvenidos a alahmut.**_

_**\- Alahmut, fronteras entre persa/siria, 309 D.C -**_

_**Cuando ya tenían todo listo, salieron de la cueva y emprendieron su viaje hacia alahmut, hogar de los asesinos nisarines guiados por selim hacia el hogar de los asesinos. Así caminaron 5 horas por el paisaje montañoso guiados por selim, cuando llegaron, habían dos puertas grandes de madera y unos cuantos asesinos vigilando la entrada principal y al ver a selim y unos ocho jóvenes acompañados de unos reptiles, se habían sorprendido y a la ves con miedo de que los atacaran a ellos y a todos los aldeanos y asesinos nisarines. Pero al parecer, selim les dio una señal de que bajaran las armas y que eran inofensivos, hasta que aceptaron y uno de ellos que había leído el libro de dragones que había hecho sally al dejarlo encargado de los nisarines en proteger los secretos de los jinetes de dragones, se había obsesionado por saber de que tipos de dragones eran, pero eso seria en otro momento, los guió hasta una de las murallas fortificadas en la cima de una colina, aquilus y los demás jóvenes con sus dragones quedaron sorprendidos de la estructura del castillo, era una estructura islámica de un color blanco puro y algunos techos eran de oro puro, peor lo que a aquilus le llamo la atención fue a un anciano de aproximadamente 70 años de edad, con una barba blanca y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo por haberla tenido en un combate cuando era más joven.**_

Vaya selim -_dio una señal para que se detuvieran los jóvenes siendo acompañados del nisarine y que los arqueros no dispararan sus flechas_\- ¿quienes son tus amigos?

M...Mentor -_hace un saludo colocando su mano izquierda empuñada en el corazón_\- Ellos son... _Aquilus, María, Roberto, Matilda, Jacob, Rut, Matias y Sara_, son jinetes de dragones muy jóvenes, me los había encontrado anoche cuando me dirigía hacia aquí -_bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos esperando una golpiza de parte de su maestro de todos los asesinos nisarines por la hora de llegar, pero no sintió un golpe, solo una mano poso en su cabeza_-

¿No es necesario las disculpas?, mi joven amigo -_decía el mentor haciendo que al joven asesino lo mirara confundido_\- has hecho algo bueno, en traer al hijo de marco y sally, no podríamos estar más orgullosos de ti, mi joven aprendiz -_le dio una sonrisa amable y casi paternal por parte de su mentor_\- ¿tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de tí? ¿deben estar cansados, por el largo viaje en sus vidas? ¿no es así? -_dijo el anciano muy sabio acercándose a los dragones_-

S...Sí -_le respondió sara algo tímida al ver que el anciano acariciaba a su dragona_-

Selim -_el nombrado se puso firme a su mentor_\- prepara algo para que nuestros invitados puedan comer y reúne a todos los maestros nisarines que estén disponibles y que se reúnan en mi despacho

S...Sí mentor -_dicho eso, selim partió a avisar a todos los maestros nisarines que estuvieran disponibles, ya que algunos estarían lejos de alahmut_-

Ustedes jóvenes, siganme -_decía el anciano a los ocho jóvenes jinetes de dragones, mientras ellos y sus dragones lo __seguían_-

¿Usted quien es? -_le pregunto roberto al anciano, mientras caminaban a un castillo árabe_-

Me dicen el "mentor" o "el sabio de la montaña", pero mi nombre es... -_es interrumpido por uno de los asesinos que estaba en una de la biblioteca_-

Mentor, lamento su interrupción así, pero, tenemos buenas y malas noticias

Bien, dime, ¿las buenas noticias?

Los mentores de persia, roma, atenas y esparta, vienen a visitarnos, ¿Creemos que ellos ya sabían que unos jinetes de dragones están en alahmut? -_decía un asesino nisarin encapuchado y una bufanda de color negro tapando su parte visible del __resto_-

Y ¿las malas? -_le pregunto el mentor a uno de sus aprendices_-

Unos hermanos en el continente pasando de roma hacia el noreste, dicen, ¿que hay una orden llamado ¿los ejércitos de cristo? pero, sabemos que algunos de los superiores de ese ejercito están planeando aliarse con un ejercito llamado el ejercito de la muerte

Mmm... ¿necesitaremos ayuda de alguna parte? -_lo dijo pensando el mentor al ver a los ochos jóvenes jinetes_\- bueno, gracias por el aviso hermano, ahora vuelve a tus tareas, mientras llevare a estos jóvenes al jardín de alahmut

Sí, mentor -_dicho eso, el encapuchado se había marchado a seguir en sus deberes_-

Díganme, ¿como se llaman? -_les pregunto el anciano mientras caminaban hacia el castillo_-

Yo soy aquilus, ellos son -_señala a sus amigos al anciano_\- María, Roberto, Matilda, Jacob, Rut, Matias y Sara

Son muy jóvenes, ¿para ser unos jinetes de dragones? -_respondió el anciano a los jóvenes que estaban caminando detrás de el_\- y ¿ellos son sus dragones? -_dice el anciano mirándolos a los jóvenes con sus dragones de reojo_-

Sí, ¿señor? -_responde roberto a la pregunta del anciano_-

Bien, muy bien -_todos habían entrado a la biblioteca del castillos y los estudiantes que estaban en la biblioteca estaban impresionados por los dragones que acompañaban a los jóvenes, ya que ellos los habían visto en el libro de dragones que había dejado sally_\- esas personas son novicios -_señalan a algunos que estaban atentos a los dragones y otros eligiendo libros o pergaminos_\- vienen aquí a leer y aprender distintos idiomas, como: árabe y latín, pero, lo más importante ¿que aquí nos ayudamos entre nosotros?

¿Entre ustedes? -_le pregunta roberto curioso de la forma de hablar_-

Claro joven, aquí aprendemos diplomacia, poesía, matemáticas y también, ¿entrenamos nuevas formas de asesinato contra nuestros enemigos? -_pasaron por los pasillos de libros raros y pasaron por una puerta enrejada y vieron un jardín frondoso con flores hermosas_\- y este es el jardín de alahmut, ¡aquí vienen algunos asesinos nisarines para inspirarse por el bello paisaje montañoso de alahmut? -_ve que algunos asesinos nisarines ven sorprendidos a los dragones_\- Y este hombre es umar, nuestro segundo mejor nisarin en alahmut, puede ser un poco frió y distante con algunos nisarines novatos, pero en el fondo es un buen hombre

Oh, mentor -_le hace una reverencia a su superior_\- es un honor, tenerlo aquí en los jardines de alahmut

Ya, ya, umar, no es necesario eso por ahora, te presento a nuestros invitados, ellos son: maría, sara, matilda, rut, roberto, matias, jacob y aquilus

Un momento mentor, ¿aquilus? -_mira al pelinegro de ojos ámbar_\- ¿es idéntico que marco y sally?

Sí, el es hijo del maestro marco y la maestra sally -_le contesta el mentor_-

Sí, me acuerdo de que el maestre marco venia de vez en cuando a alahmut, ¿para enseñar nuevos movimientos de combate para que les enseñáramos a los nuevos novicios nisarines? -_sonreía umar al ver a aquilus_\- dime, ¿como están el maestre marco y la maestra sally?

Umar -_el nombrado mira a su mentor_\- los dos habían muerto, sally murió cuando el joven aquilus tenia 5 años y su padre fue asesinado hace bastante tiempo -_decía el mentor serio_-

¿Que? -_queda impresionado por las palabras de su mentor_\- ¿desde cuando lo supo usted?

Marco, me había enviado una carta de que sally, murió por una enfermedad que desgraciadamente, marco no encontró medicina alguna y por nuestros hermanos que estaban en roma, me notificaron que el maestre marco fue asesinado y suponemos que fue el ejercito de la muerte

¿Ejercito de la muerte? -_interrumpió en la conversación de los dos adultos_-

Veras... -_intenta responderle umar, pero el mentor lo detiene con una señal con su mano_-

Aquilus, no es momento para tu venganza, ¿no queremos que tomes este camino de un nisarin?

Pero, ¿mi padre escribió una carta para usted? -_va a donde su dragón y saca entre el bolso de cuero, una carta de marco y se la entrega al mentor_-

Mmm... dentro de unos momentos lo voy a leer, pero, ¿necesitare que selim se encargue de ustedes por ahora? -_dice el anciano y mentor de los asesinos nisarines a aquilus_\- ¿Creo que seria un buen momento de que ustedes descansen?

Mentor -_selim había llegado rápidamente a donde su mentor_\- ¿pude reunir a todos los maestros nisarines que me ordeno? y lo están esperando en su despacho

Bien, ir a ver a los maestros, mientras, cuida a estos niños y sus dragones en alahmut, ¿deben tener hambre? -_dicho esto, umar y el mentor se habían marchado a su despacho dejando solos a los jóvenes jinetes con su dragón y a selim en el jardín del castillo_-

Bueno... ¿vamos los llevare a mi casa, para que puedan comer algo ustedes y sus dragones? -_los guía selim a su casa, mientras era seguido por los jóvenes jinetes y sus dragones algo decepcionados por no poder formar parte de los nisarines_-

**_ Habían_**_** salido de los muros fortificados del castillo de alahmut y caminaron ignorando las miradas de aldeanos y nisarines por los dragones que acompañaban a los jóvenes, mientras selim los llevaba a su casa.**_

Bueno, bienvenidos a mi casa -_deja entrar a los jóvenes y sus dragones a la casa de selim, ya que el tamaño era justa para que sus dragones pudieran moverse en la acogedora casa_\- les preparare de comer unos deliciosos pescados ¿que me dicen?

Esta bien, selim -_le contesta roberto sentándose en la silla_-

¿Que te pasa aquilus? -_le pregunta maría algo preocupada por su amigo_-

No es nada maría -_le responde algo frío e indiferente_-

Vamos aquilus, ¿deja de ser una persona fría y distante? -_intenta consolarlo pero el se niega en el apoyo de su amiga_-

¿Déjame solo? -_lo dice algo frustrado y molesto, mientras salia de la casa, seguido de su amigo detrás de el para apoyarlo y no ser muy frío siempre_-

Déjalo maría -_la nombrada ve a sara decirla tan calladamente y ve a los demás igual_\- aquilus, siempre le ha gustado estar solo para tranquilizarse, el único familiar que es muy cercano a el, es aquiles, anda, vamos a ayudar a selim con la comida ¿sí? -_le da una sonrisa amistosa y tierna_-

Esta bien, sara -_sigue a su amable amiga, mientras mira de reojo como aquilus y aquiles salían de la casa_\- "_¿Me esta preocupando mucho aquilus? ¿no quiero que se vuelva una persona fría y muy distante de las personas? pero, ¿por que en ese momento en la cueva? ¿se había vuelto muy amable?_" -_quedo pensativa maría por las conductas de aquilus_-

¿María? -_la llamo sara a su amiga, pero, sin respuesta_\- ¿oye, maría? -_hasta que por fin había distraído de sus pensamientos_-

¿Hmm? ¿que pasa sara? -_le pregunta algo confundida a su amiga_-

¿Por que estabas tan pensativa? ¿te preocupa por la conducta de aquilus? -_esos comentarios dejaron a una maría muy sonrojada_-

E...Este pues...yo... -_empezó a balbucear nerviosamente a su amiga haciéndola __sonreír_-

Sabes, ¿si te preocupa mucho? ¿diría que ustedes dos harían bonitas parejas cuando sean un poco más grandes? -_lo decía mientras cortaba unas zanahorias y algunos vegetales para acompañar al pescado que estaba preparando selim_-

S...Sí, pero... -_es interrumpida por sara_-

¿Puede que aquilus sea muy frió y muy distante con los demás? -_entre esos comentarios aquilus estaba sentado en una piedra escuchando la platica de sara y maría sin saber que se había sentado cerca de la cocina_\- pero, se que en el fondo, es amable, responsable, un buen lider y se preocupa por nosotros, si aquilus fuera mi familia, lo consideraría un hermano ejemplar -_esas palabras hicieron que en el fondo de aquilus se sorprendiera que sara, lo ve como si fuese un hermano de toda la vida_\- por eso maría ¿debes comprenderle? el perdió a su madre y asesinaron a su padre cuando tenia el 7 años, ¿sí yo perdiera a mis padres así? estaría como aquilus, con una personalidad fría y distante hacia lo demás y guardaría toda esa parte de amable, sociable con los demás en el fondo de mi corazón -_eso último hiso que aquilus sin darse cuenta estuviera llorando y siguió escuchando la platica de sara y maría_-

Bueno, pero, ¿si aquilus volviera a ser lo que era antes? ¿antes de que fuera a ser una persona fría y distante? -_le pregunto algo nostálgica a su amiga_-

Pues... eso seria normal para cualquiera, ¿puedo decirte un secreto? -_le susurra a maría con una voz baja_-

¿Sí? -_acerco su oído para escuchar lo que tenia que decir y se habían sonreído entre ellas, mientras que aquilus cuando decidió entrar, se limpio las lagrimas, y entro con la personalidad de siempre, una mirada fría y distante_-

_** Tras colocar los platos con los pescados cocidos en la mesa, todos se habían sentado, mientras que los dragones estaban comiendo unos 25 pescados para cada uno. En la mesa, todos estaban hablando entre ellos con selim para conocerse mejor, pero, aquilus era el más silencioso de todos.**_

¿Aquilus? -_lo dice maría al llamar la atención de su amigo que estuvo callado todo el rato_\- ¿te encuentras bien?

Sí maría, es que yo siempre he sido alguien un poco callado cuando estoy con muchas personas y también, ¿quería disculparme por mi conducta de hace rato? -_lo dice comiendo un pedazo de pescado y mirando hacia otro lado ignorando la mirada de maría_-

Bueno, yo también quería disculparme, ¿no debería meterme en cosas personales de los demás? -_lo dice maría con una mirada triste y con la cabeza baja_-

María, no es necesario que te disculpes, aparte, ¿de que tu querías ayudarme? y yo lo rechace, no es mi actitud -_se mira su mano derecha temblando_\- siento... ¿que no soy la misma persona que conozco? ¿es como si fuera otra persona?

Ya aquilus, ¿no es necesario que te pongas mal con esas cosas? -_coloca su mano en el hombro de aquilus_\- ¿no es tu culpa?

Gracias maría -_le da una sonrisa a su amiga_-

_** Tras haber terminado de cenar, en la casa de selim solo había 3 habitaciones, así que uno lo ocuparan maría, sara, matilda y rut y en la otra, lo usaran aquilus, roberto, jacob y matias, mientras que selim usara su habitación y los dragones podrán dormir cómodamente en la casa. Al día siguiente, unos nisarines habían llegado a la casa de selim.**_

Selim -_toca la puerta de la casa de selim_-

¿Sí? -_al abrir la puerta se encuentra con umar, el maestro nisarin_\- ah...maestro -_lo decía nervioso al verlo tan temprano en su casa_\- ¿que necesita?

Necesito que el joven aquilus valla al despacho del mentor de inmediato -_umar lo decía seriamente a selim_-

Entiendo maestro, se lo diré de inmediato a aquilus, lo llevare al despacho del mentor -_lo decía selim algo preocupado por lo que le diría el mentor a aquilus_-

Bien, ahora me retiro, buenos días -_se despide y se aleja de la casa de selim para avisarle al mentor_-

Bueno, ahora debo despertar a aquilus -_dice algo preocupado con su nuevo amigo y fue a la habitación donde dormían aquilus, roberto, jacob y matias_\- ¿aquilus? -_al entrar ve a aquilus, roberto, jacob y a matias durmiendo profundamente cansados por el largo viaje que han tenido que hacer y se acerca a donde dormía aquilus_\- ¿oye, aquilus? ¿vamos despierta? -_empieza a moverlo un poco para que despierte_-

Mmm... ¿selim? ¿que sucede? -_mira algo somnoliento aquilus_-

Vamos dormilón, el mentor ¿quiere hablar contigo? -dice selim dejando a un aquilus medio dudoso por las palabras de selim-

_** Tras a verse levantado muy temprano, como a las 4 de la mañana, selim guía a aquilus al castillo donde el mentor lo estaría esperándolo, mientras eran observados por algunos nisarines, aldeanos y el mentor desde la ventana de su despacho. Al entrar al castillo, tuvieron que subir las escaleras hasta llegar al escritorio del mentor que en los lados estaban unos estantes con libros extraños y el anciano que estaba mirando hacia la ventana dándole las espaldas.**_

Mentor, aquí le traigo a aquilus -_hace una reverencia a su superior con respeto_-

Bien, gracias selim, puedes retirarte -_lo dice normalmente mirando a la vista desde la ventana todo alahmut_\- Bien, joven aquilus, ¿sabes para que le pedí a umar a buscarte? -_mira de reojo al joven que estaba hay parado detrás de el_-

¿No se aun, señor? ¿solo le pido que me acepten en los nisarines? -_dice aquilus algo dudoso en que el anciano acepte a aquilus a los nisarines_-

-_suelta un pesado suspiro el anciano_\- Bien joven aquilus, intentare ser franco con usted -_dicho esto, se sentó en su silla mirando seriamente a aquilus_\- Como leí la carta de su padre con los únicos maestros aquí en alahmut, me debí la obligación en negar eso... pero, al saber que su padre murió a manos del enemigo y que posiblemente nos exterminen a nosotros a los nisarines y esclavizar la libertad de la humanidad por el ejercito de la muerte, tuve que hacer votaciones, usted tubo 6 votos a favor por parte mía y de umar con otros 4 maestros asesinos. Pero, tubo 5 en contra de algunos que no querían que un jinete de dragones, aun muy joven se convierta en un asesino, ¿como nosotros? Así que si, la petición de su padre antes de que muriera y dejara esta carta, es aceptada en la orden, pero, el camino de un nisarin tiene muchos caminos muy difíciles, llevar en tu conciencia de haber matado a alguien, no matar por placer a la gente inocente, solo a los enemigos y por nada en el mundo nunca, pero, nunca comprometas a la orden o a tus hermanos y hermanas nisarines al enemigo, ¿entiendes aquilus? -_lo mira con una cara seria a aquilus_-

Sí, señor

Bien, vuelve con selim, el te explicara todo lo que debas saber y aprender a ser un buen nisarin como tu padre y madre -_se levanta de su escritorio y camina a donde aquilus colocando su mano en su hombro y luego vuelve a su escritorio_-

Mentor -_dice aquilus llamando la atención del anciano_-

¿Sí, aquilus?

Mis amigos pueden ser nisarines, ellos perdieron a sus familias hace un año y les prometí que serian parte de los nisarines -_dice aquilus algo serio a pesar de tener 9 años de edad_\- jure, que les ayudaría y cumpliría sus sueños y sus metas en esta vida

Mire, joven aquilus, se que es difícil en esta situación, pero... no podemos interferir a más vidas como un nisarin, ese camino lleva al sufrimiento, a ser serios y casi sin emociones hacia tus compañeros, pero, se que en algún lugar, tus padres te están cuidando, yo algún día dejare este mundo y dejare a un sucesor, pero, para ese día, tu y tus amigos deben volverse unos excelentes nisarines y jinetes de dragones expertos.

Esta diciendo ¿que? -_queda impresionado por las palabras del anciano enfrente de el_-

Sí, aquilus, tus amigos serán unos nisarines y serán entrenados como todo nisarin. Ahora vete, necesitare escribir a unos hermanos y hermanas ¿que están apunto de llegar a alahmut? -_le hace una señal con su mano, mientras en la otra estaba colocada en su __sienes_-

Sí, mentor -_hace la reverencia que hacen los nisarines a su superiores y sale del castillo hacia la casa de selim_-

_** Aquilus al salir del castillo y salir de la muralla fortificada del castillo, hay estaba selim esperándolo con sus brazos cruzados.**_

¿Como te fue aquilus? -_le pregunta selim a aquilus_-

Bien, el mentor me acepto a mi y a mis amigos para ser entrenados como nisarines

Bien, vamos a casa, debes desayunar primero, sera un largo entrenamiento, ¿creo que tu padre te ha enseñado a combatir? ¿no es así?

Sí, me enseño algo de combate con la espada, la cazeria, arquería y algunas plantas medicinales en donde vivía, ¿por que la pregunta selim?

Veras aquilus, lo que te enseño tu padre, te enseño a usar la espada como un nisarin, eso ahorra trabajo en parte de ese entrenamiento, pero debes tener buena resistencia y velocidad, por que si vas en una misión, tienes que escapar de tus perseguidoras -_lo dice selim algo serio en parte de los entrenamiento de los nisarines cuando son __jóvenes_-

¿Cuanto tiempo llevas siendo un asesino? -_le pregunta aquilus a selim_-

Llevo gran parte de mi vida como un asesino, me crié con mi padre, mi madre murió al darme a luz, pero mi padre... el murió en una misión, pero el me cuidaba bien, por eso no quiero decepcionarlo, ¿por eso quiero ser alguien grande aquilus, quiero ser alguien en la vida, aparte de ser un asesino nisarin entre los demás? -_lo dice mientras caminan y mira al cielo_-

Mira selim, no soy nadie para juzgar tu decisión, pero, para eso están los amigos para ayudarnos ¿no es así? -_le da una sonrisa amistosa a selim_-

Sí, ¿es verdad?

_** Tras haber caminado un buen rato en su platica y al llegar a la casa de selim, ven que los demás y los dragones estaban hay esperándolos.**_

Aquilus, ¿Donde has estado? -_lo dice maría y los demás algo preocupados por no haber visto a su amigo al despertarse, se habían acercado_-

María, estoy bien, ¿no me paso nada? -_dice aquilus muy tranquilamente delante de sus amigos_\- había hablado con el mentor y si, nos entrenara como nisarines, a todos, pero, recuerden que nunca debemos rendirnos, debemos seguir luchando hasta el final -_mira a sus amigos que estaban impresionados de saber que serán entrenados como nisarines_-

Aquilus -_lo había llamado selim_-

¿Sí? -_camina hacia el nisarin_-

Sabes que los entrenamientos de los nisarines son muy duros y sobre esforzados, deben tener cuidado ustedes con cada entrenamiento, pero, antes de que hagan el entrenamiento, quiero que vengan ustedes con sus dragones -_lo dice y de sus bolsillos del atuendo, saca una llave y camina hacia las montañas_\- ¿vamos?

¿A donde nos llevas selim? -_le pregunta roberto a selim, mientras caminaban detrás de el_-

Iremos a una casa, donde vivían los padres de aquilus, es una casa especial para los jinetes como ustedes son los únicos en venir a alahmut, tus padres dejaron esta casa, como tu padre, me pidió que lo cuidara, en mis tiempos libres, me dedicaba a mantenerlo como sally y marco le gustaba, limpio.

**_ Habían_**_** caminado entre la montaña de alahmut y se veía una casa bastante amplia y hermosa que ninguno había visto jamas en la vida, era una casa grande, para que dragones y jinetes pudieran vivir tranquilamente en su interior, era de un color rojo carmezi y una puerta mediana de madera de roble.**_

Bienvenidos a su nueva casa, ¿aquí podrán vivir cómodamente con sus dragones? -_dice selim al abrir la puerta y mostrar la casa_\- la construyeron marco y sally cuando vivían aquí, es una casa muy hermosa, tiene un almacén para la comida, una pequeña herrería, tiene como 10 habitaciones, comedor y una cocina, ¿espero que les agraden? -_les entrega las llaves a aquilus_\- Ya no necesitara que cuide más esta hermosa casa, ahora es de ustedes, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme, ¿nos vemos cuando el mentor necesite que los llame? -_dicho esto, se fue de la vivienda grande y amplia para jinetes y dragones, dejando solos a los jóvenes jinetes y para ir a donde su mentor para saber que necesitaba, si necesita que haga una misión o llamar a los jóvenes jinetes_-

Bueno, ¿conozcamos el lugar? -_voltea a ver a sus amigos, mientras ellos le sonríen con una felicidad y emoción en sus rostros_-

Bueno, vamos a conocer el lugar -_lo dice roberto yendo con matilda y sus dragones a conocer la segunda planta_-

Buena idea -_dice matilda caminando con roberto al lado_-

Haya van los dos tórtolos, vamos jacob a ver la pequeña herrería -_lo dice rut llevando a arrastras a jacob_-

Pero, no me arrastres así -_intenta zafarse del agarre de rut_-

No te quejes -_lo regaña y los pierden de vista en los pasillos de la casa_-

Bueno... ¿me acompañas sara? -_le extiende la mano a sara algo nervioso_-

Sí... ¿por que no? -_sara acepta la invitación por parte de matias mientras conocen el lugar, dejando a solas a aquilus y maría con sus dragones_-

Bueno... ¿quieres ayudarme a conocer la casa? -_dice maría algo nerviosa con aquilus_-

¿Por supuesto? -_sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, se habían tomado de la mano_-

_** Tras conocer la nueva casa que habían construido los padres de aquilus, se dirigieron al comedor para reunirse y comer algo para cuando llegue el momento de entrenar por los nisarines de alahmut. Mientras que en el escritorio del mentor.**_

¿Mentor? -_llama la atención de su maestro mientras estaba leyendo unos pergaminos_-

¿Sí? ¿que sucede umar? -_mira a su nisarin experto_-

¿Por que, acepto entrenar a aquilus y a sus amigos como nisarines? -_pregunta dudoso a su maestro, mientras estaba sentado_-

Umar, mi querido amigo, entiende que nuestra sociedad y la libertad de la humanidad siempre estará en peligro de enemigos, por eso acepte en que el joven aquilus y sus amigos fueran entrenados como nisarines... -_suelta un gran suspiro para umar_\- es un joven hábil y con un don especial, ¿puede que el sea joven a simple vista? pero, ¿Tiene un destino único y diferente a los demás? ¿como su padre me dijo? el sera alguien especial que cambiara a la humanidad, ¿aunque no se cual es su propósito de su destino, se que sera alguien, que sus enemigos querrán de el en algún futuro cercano? -_lo dice levantándose de su asiento y camina hacia la ventana del escritorio_-

¿Como cual mentor? y ¿a que se refiere?-_umar le pregunta algo dudoso por las palabras de su gran maestro_-

Su don y su habilidad de hablar con los dragones -_mira seriamente hacia el horizonte de las montañas_\- ¿temo a que aquilus lo capturen nuestros enemigos y lo utilicen como una herramienta para manipular a los demás dragones y así esclavizar la libertad de aldeas, pueblos, reinos y incluso tribus vikingas? -_voltea a ver a su mejor nisarin_\- por eso, tu amigo mio, seras su maestro, le enseñaras a aquilus y sus amigos las habilidades de los asesinos y usar sus sentidos y habilidades -_lo dice determinadamente serio hacia umar_-

Entiendo mentor... pero, ¿usted cree que aquilus y sus amigos hagan algo contra el ejercito de la muerte? -_umar le pregunta a su mentor mientras estaba de espaldas_-

Sí, el tiene deseo de vengar a su padre, según esta daga -_se lo muestra a umar_\- es una daga del ejercito de la muerte, así que aquilus, demás va a querer eliminar a todos los lideres de ese ejercito, como generales, capitanes, lideres y el jefe que manda a esa tropa de desquiciados

Pero, ¿que hay de los hombres del ejercito de cristo?

¿Te refieres a los templarios maestro umar? -_lo dice sorprendido de su amigo_-

Sí y ¿es verdad que tenemos aliados de esa secta?

Así es umar, tenemos aliados en esa secta, no son personas que buscan requisas o poder, ellos luchan por su gente, por eso, algunos de ellos, vendrá a alahmut, así que quiero que los reciban como hermanos a nuestra causa -_lo dice con una sonrisa sincera a umar_-

Sí, mentor, pero, dudo que sean con... -_es interrumpido por su mentor_-

Son de confianza, apesar de ser templarios, son muy sinceros con el corazón, nadie hace eso, excepto ellos, ¿puedes retirarte?

Sí, mentor -_hace una reverencia a su maestro y sale del castillo, dejando solo al mentor mirándolo por la ventana, mientras pensaba las cosas_-

"_Mmm... tarves lo que dijo umar sea verdad, ¿no podemos confiar mucho de estos templarios? ¿ya que ellos y nosotros somo enemigos naturales? pero, se que hay algunos miembros de la orden del temple, que ayudan a personas en situaciones más necesitadas, pero... sí nuestras creencias luchan para perdurar, no hay de otra que eliminar a la orden del temple y si los sobrevivientes son estas personas amables y hablan con la sinceridad del corazón, hay esperanzas que nosotros los asesinos nisarines y los del temple, ¿haya paz por fin entre nuestras causas y creencias?_" -_pensando eso, se sienta en su silla donde estaba su escritorio y leyendo pergaminos y libros extraños de hace muchos años_\- "_¿cuando aquilus le llegue la hora de que se marchen de alahmut?_" -_entre los cajones del escritorio saca dos códice uno con un símbolo de la espada del padre de aquilus y uno con forma de un dragón_\- "_le entregare los códices de sus padres al joven aquilus_" -_en eso se forma una sonrisa alegre por saber que pasara al joven aquilus y de sus amigos y en sus aventuras_\- "_¿es todo un misterio el destino que estamos destinados todos nosotros en este gran mundo?_" "_¿Me he preguntado siempre? ¿como seria el mundo durante todo estos años después?_" -_dicho eso mentalmente, ve a su querida águila posada en el escritorio_-

**_ Habían_**_** pasado ya unos 15 minutos desde que selim los dejo solos a aquilus y sus amigos con sus dragones, hasta que la puerta principal de abrió por el mismo nisarin que los había dejado solos.**_

Hola, ¿chicos, están aquí? -_dice el nisarin caminando por los lugares de la casa hasta llegar a un comedor donde estaban todos reunidos_-

Selim, ¿sabes cuando podremos entrenar? -_le pregunta roberto_-

No lo se aun roberto, ¿eso lo decidirá el mentor?

Oh, entiendo -_lo dice algo deprimido ya que quería empezar a entrenar_-

Roberto, ¿te gusta leer libros?

¿Tienen libros sobre política? -_le pregunta roberto a selim __ansioso_-

Claro, pero debes aprender árabe

¿árabe? -_responden todos sorprendidos excepto aquilus ya que estaba calmado todo el tiempo_-

Sí, ¿nosotros los nisarines hablamos árabe y latín?

Bueno, ¿por que no los llevas selim? -_lo dice aquilus, mientras se levanta_\- ¿hay puede que aprenda su idioma y muchos más?

¿Aquilus? ¿a donde vas? -_le pregunta sara tímidamente a aquilus, para no molestarlo, ya que aveces cuando esta así, se molesta __fácilmente_-

Iré a la herrería que hay aquí en la casa, ¿quiero ver si mi padre me dejo algo? -_dicho esto, se fue a la pequeña forja que había en la casa, preocupando a los demás_-

¿Creen que este bien? -_le pregunta selim al ver el comportamiento de aquilus_-

Sí, estará bien, ¿solo denle tiempo para que vuelva a ser como antes? -_le responde roberto al pasar con aquilus y sus amigos por 2 años y ver esa conducta_\- ¿podrías llevarme al castillo para leer los libros que tienen?

Claro roberto, ¿vamos? -_lo dice selim algo sorprendido a la conducta de roberto y salieron, todos dejando a aquilus solo con aquiles en la casa donde ellos __vivirán_-

_** Tras haberse ido de la casa de jinetes, aquilus y aquiles se habían quedado en la casa buscando la pequeña fraguala que tenia.**_

¿Donde crees que este la herrería? -_le pregunta a su amigo_-

(_**¿Yo que se? ¿no había venido por aquí?**_)

Bueno, ¿entonces tendremos que buscarlo nosotros mismos? -_mira a aquiles con algo de frustración_-

(_**Oye, ¿no me mires a mi? ¿yo no conozco esta casa?**_) -_intenta mirar a otro lado, ignorando la mirada de aquilus_-

Bueno, señor gruñón, ¿por donde crees que este la herrería?

(_**Bueno... ¿si tu padre puso una herrería en esta casa? ¿debería estar la entrada por una de las puertas del lado izquierdo de la casa?**_) -_lo decía aquiles buscando alguna de las puertas que los lleve a la herrería de la casa_-

Bueno, ¿hay que seguir buscando?

(_**Sí, aparte, ¿sera difícil buscar esa pequeña herrería?**_)

¿Eso es verdad?

_** Mientras que aquilus y aquiles estaban buscando la herrería de la casa, los demás jinetes y selim habían llegado a los muros de la fortaleza y castillo de los nisarines.**_

¿Creen que fue buena idea dejar a aquilus y aquiles solos en la casa? -_les pregunta selim por el joven aquilus y su dragón_-

Descuida selim, ¿esos dos saben cuidarse entre ellos? -_le responde roberto a selim para que este un poco más tranquilo_-

Bueno... ¿sí ustedes lo dicen? -_lo dice un poco dudoso y entraron el lugar donde entrenan los nisarines, pero antes de seguir avanzando, alguien conocido los detuvo en su camino_-

Vaya, si es selim y los jóvenes jinetes de dragones -_lo decía con un tono de burla y arrogancia en su voz_-

Selik, por el nombre de alah, ¿que haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar vigilando en las fronteras con los otros hermanos y hermanas nisarines? -_empieza a reclamarle a su compañero nisarin_-

¿Que? ¿acaso no puedo venir a alahmut para relajarme un poco? -_lo decía molesto hacia selim_-

¿Con razón eres el nisarin más odiado entre nuestros hermanos y hermanas nisarines? -_lo dice serio contra selik_-

¿Como me has dicho? -_lo agarra del atuendo de selim y apunto de darle un golpe_-

¿Inténtalo selik y sabrás que pasara? -_desde su manga izquierda aparece un cuchillo que es un arma oculta por los nisarines_-

¡¿Seras un cabrón?! -_apunto de propinarle un golpe a selim, una mano detuvo el avance del puño_-

¿Podrías controlarte selik? ¿Sabes que ellos son invitados del maestre umar y del mentor? y selim, esta encargado de ellos -_lo dice una joven encapuchada, mientras mira a selik con una mirada asesina_-

Pero, shaly, ¿Como sabes de eso? -_le pregunta selik sorprendido de las palabras de la nisarin con esa mirada fría contra el_-

El mentor aviso a todos nosotros sobre los visitantes con dragones, ¿así que si vuelvo a ver que estas holgazaneando y molestando a nuestros invitados? -_desenfunda una daga siria y lo pasa entre la entrepierna de selik_\- ¿ya sabrás como terminaras? ¿entendiste?

S...Sí -_lo dice aterrado por lo que le podía pasar_-

Buen chico, ahora largo -_empuja a selik fuera del muro haciéndolo caer, mientras este corría con miedo de la nisarin_-

Gra...Gracias... Shaly -_lo dice nervioso por estar enfrente de la nisarin, mientras este ocultaba su arma de su manga, mientras ella camina hacia selim_-

No hay de que, selim -_voltea a ver a los jóvenes y sus dragones_\- ¿así que ellos son los jóvenes jinetes que nos hablo el mentor?

S...Sí, ellos son roberto, matilda, jacob, rut, matias, sara y maría -_lo dijo presentando a los jóvenes jinetes_-

Huy... son unas linduras, pero, ¿no eran ocho jinetes? -_le pregunto shaly a selim_-

Ah, sí, la verdad es que el octavo jinete de dragones están en la casa del maestre marco, con su dragón -_le responde a la pregunta que le habia dicho shaly_-

Bueno, si necesitan ayuda sobre algo, ¿no más me avisan? ¿nos vemos? -_se despide largándose y dejando a un selim con una cara de bobo mientras ve alejarse shaly_-

Oye selim, ¿te gusta esa chica? -_lo dice rut, burlándose del joven nisarin, haciéndolo sonrojarse por el comentario_-

¡Rut! -_le regaña sara, para defender al pobre de selim que estaba rojo_-

¿Que? ¿solo lo decía de broma? -_se explico a sara_-

Aunque fuese una broma, ¡¿no deberías mencionar esas cosas?!

Bueno, señorita aguafiestas -_se cruza de brazos molesta por el regaño de su amiga_-

Bueno... ¿vamos a la biblioteca que tenemos? -_lo dice selim algo sonrojado y molesto con rut mientras caminan hacia el castillo_-

Rut, no debes meterte en asuntos ajenos -_le reclamaba matilda a su amiga_-

Oigan, ¿yo solo estaba bromeando? -_lo dice excusándose para su amiga_-

Pero igual, no deberías estar molestando a selim -_le regaña ahora roberto a su amiga_-

Ya niños, ¿podrían calmarse un poco? -_lo dijo deteniéndose a la entrada del castillo_\- así que les pido, por favor, no meter mucho ruido, ya que algunos nisarines están leyendo libros y pergaminos muy importantes, ¿esta claro?

Sí -_respondieron todos al mismo tiempo mientras entraban y sus dragones quedaban afuera del castillo mientras esperan a sus jinetes_-

_** Al entrar los jóvenes jinetes, vieron al mentor de los nisarines y unos aprendices que le estaban pidiendo ayuda sobre unos libros para leer.**_

Tengan estos dos libros, les servirá mucho en sus lecturas -_decía el mentor alegre a sus aprendices_-

Gracias mentor -_decían los dos nisarines que se habían retirado de su mentor haciéndole una reverencia de respeto_-

Ah, selim y los jóvenes jinetes de dragones, ¿cual es su motivo de su gran visita a nuestra biblioteca? -_les pregunta a los jóvenes y a selim ya que estaban hay_-

Pues... mentor, ellos quieren aprender árabe y ¿leer los libros que tenemos nosotros?

Bien, pueden leer los libros para que aprendan, pero deben saber que luego de que vuelvan a la casa del maestro marco, quiero que vengan todos aquí, por que les voy a presentarles a todos los nisarines que ustedes serán parte de nuestra causa -_lo dice sonriendo felizmente y camina hacia afuera de las murallas fortificadas y camina hacia la aldea que estaba abajo en los pies de la colina_\- Bueno, si me disculpan, debo irme

Adiós mentor -_hace una reverencia hacia su superior mientras se iba_\- bien vamos, ¿por aquí debe haber algún libro que les gusten? ya que algunos de estos libros están en árabe y latín -_lo decía selim mostrando los libros de colores, rojo vino, cafés, verde esmeraldas y azul marino_-

Selim -_el joven nisarin voltea a ver que era a sara que estaba algo nostálgica de su __expresión_\- ¿aquí hay algo divertido? ¿como, no se algo para niños de nuestra edad?

¿Creo? pero, ¿debemos empezar a enseñarles a hablar más en latín y árabe? -_le dice selim algo amable y dándole una sonrisa a selim_-

Gracias selim -_se acerca al joven nisarin y le da un abrazo, haciendo incomodar al joven nisarin_-

¿N...No hay de que sara? -_lo decía nervioso ya que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de afecto_-

Selim, podrías mostrarme, ¿donde están los libros de que hable sobre política? -_lo decía emocionado roberto al saber que aquí puede que haya algún libro que hable sobre __política_-

Mmm... ¿no lo se roberto? ¿pero lo buscaremos para que lo leas? ¿que te párese? -_le pregunta a roberto con una sonrisa muy animado_-

Sí -_le responde alegre a selim_-

Bien, ¿busquemos algunos libros para de su edad y algunos libros sobre política?

_** Mientras que selim y los jóvenes jinetes lo acompañaban en búsqueda de libros para su edad y libros sobre política para roberto, en la casa de los padres de aquilus, habían estado buscando la pequeña herrería que estaba en la casa por unos 10 minutos hasta que por fin lo habían encontrado, al entrar los dos, observaron que era como lo que tenia en casa, era la misma herrería, los mismos instrumentos de la forja, era como su nunca se hubieran ido de la casa, el recordar eso, de la nada, aquilus vio una silueta que era su padre que estaba forjando algo que el desconocía y al lado de su padre, estaba su madre, ayudándolo con el fuego de la forja.**_

(_**¿Que ves aquilus?**_) -_le pregunta a su amigo algo sorprendido al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo en su rostro_-

Son... mis padres aquiles, ¿ellos están aquí? -_lo dice algo sorprendido en que sus ojos están viendo_-

(_**¿Que? ¿eso es imposible aquilus? ¿ellos están muertos, no deberías verlos? ¿estas seguro de que son ellos?**_)

No lo se, pero, puedo verlos claramente, ellos estuvieron aquí, ¿estaban forjando algo, cuando yo no había nacido aun? -_le responde sorprendido a su dragón por lo que veia sus ojos_-

(_**¿Debe ser algo raro? ¿que tu puedas verlos claramente en lo que hacían aquí ellos?**_)

No es nada de raro, joven dragón -_era la voz de un anciano que les hiso voltear sorprendidos y era, nada más y nada menos que el mentor de los nisarines en el marco de la puerta_-

(_**¿Usted? ¿como sabe eso?**_) -_le pregunta algo nostálgico al ver que el viejo anciano los había observado desde que habían entrado a la pequeña __herrería_-

Les puedo entender, el maestro marco y la maestra sally, nos había enseñado hablar su idioma de dragón cuando ellos llegaron -_lo dice el mentor de los nisarines_-

¿Que hace aquí usted? -_le pregunta aquilus al mentor de los nisarines_-

Llegue apenas unos minutos a esta casa, pero, veo que usted esta viendo lo que sus padres hacían aquí hace mucho tiempo, antes de que usted naciera y sus amigos con sus dragones -_le responde a la pregunta del joven aquilus_-

¿Que es lo que estoy viendo? ¿podría decírmelo?

Lo que usted esta viendo, es un don que algunas personas nacen y desarrollan los 7 sentidos de un humano, eso se le podría llamar visión eagle, es por lo que los llamamos nosotros, ya que su padre y madre le han gustado las águilas mientras estuvieron aquí y quisieron que lo nombráramos así ese don, como usted desciende de su padre y madre, esos dones de hablar con dragones y la visión eagle se mezclaron y ahora por lo que veo, ¿esta empezando a despertar esos sentidos? -_observa atentamente al joven aquilus_-

¿Sentidos? ¿como cuales? -_le pregunta al mentor de los nisarines_-

Como por ejemplo, audición, vista, entorno, ¿entre otras cosas que desconozco yo mismo?

(_**Entonces lo que esta diciendo es, ¿que lo que esta viendo aquilus es normal?**_) -_le pregunta al mentor de los nisarines_-

Así es aquiles, muy pocas personas nacen con esa habilidad que tiene el joven aquilus, bueno, venia a avisarles que se reuna con sus amigos en el castillo, por que tengo pensado en informar a todos los nisarines en alahmut, que ahora ustedes son parte de los asesinos nisarines, ¿que tengan una buena tarde? -_dicho esto, el anciano mentor se marcho dejando con muchas dudas y preguntas sobre un don especial de aquilus_-

**_ Habían_**_** pasado 2 horas, desde que el mentor se había ido, dejando a un aquilus y aquiles con preguntas y dudas, mientras que en el castillo de alahmut, los jóvenes jinetes se divertían leyendo libros de distintas palabras en latín y árabe. Mientras que roberto leía libros sobre política, para así alcanzar su meta de hacerse político con su dragón y hacer entender que dragones y humanos pueden vivir bien entre ellos, sin tener que pelear y matarse entre ellos. cuando, habían pasado varios minutos, vieron que entro el mentor de los nisarines por la entrada del castillo y se fue directo a su escritorio que estaba en la segunda planta, observando en uno de los pergaminos la noticias y avances de otros nisarines en otros lugares del mundo.**_

"_Mmm... ¿Como me lo esperaba? los templarios y el ejercito de la muerte se están movilizando sus ejércitos, armas y recursos... Esto sera una batalla que no duraremos por mucho..._" -_lo decía pensando en una estrategia, para vencer a los enemigos_\- "_¿Sí tan solo marco y sally estuvieran aquí? ¿ya hubieran organizado un modo de defendernos e impedir que avancen?_" -_deja los pergaminos en su escritorio y se gana cerca de la ventana_\- "_Marco, Sally, ¿si están hay en el otro lado? ayúdenos en esta guerra, ¿que nosotros los nisarines no podremos seguir luchando, contra un enemigo tan despiadado?_" -_seguía metidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que umar, llego al escritorio de su maestro_-

¿Mentor? -_lo dice preocupado por su maestro sabio_-

¿Sí, umar? ¿que sucede? -_le pregunta a su segundo mejor maestro nisarin_-

¿Ya están todos los nisarines como le ordeno a selim? ¿lo están todos reunidos esperándolo afuera del castillo? -_lo dice haciéndole una reverencia a su superior_-

Bien, ¿quiero que valles a donde esta la casa del maestro marco y trae a aquilus? ¿es tiempo de anunciar la noticia a nuestros hermanos y hermanas nisarines?

Sí, mentor -_dicho esto, de inmediato partió su camino hacia la casa de marco, donde estaba aquilus y aquiles en la casa, dejando su mentor en su escritorio con muchos pensamientos y dudas sobre el destino de aquilus_-

"_¿Acaso este es el destino del joven aquilus? ¿Se que en el mundo, hay mucho odio y codicia? pero, el cambiara al mundo y las personas, hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos buscaran algún día su enseñanzas y sabiduría cuando estén muy desesperados por obtener algo importante en ello y otros lo buscaran para obtener poder... Sí que aquilus tiene un destino muy difícil en su corta vida... pero, se que al momento de que el cumpla los 18 años, le entregare los libros de sus padres, para que sepa todo, los conocimientos de su padre y madre_" -_sonríe mirando al horizonte_\- "_Ese aquilus y sus amigos, serán unos buenos asesinos nisarines y buenos jinetes de dragones. como marco y sally, ¿Solo hay que enseñarles y moldear su camino?_"

_** Tras haber estado observando el horizonte de alahmut y pensando en sus pensamientos, el mentor anciano, en la casa de los padres de aquilus, había entrado Umar, para buscarlo y llevarlo de inmediato a alahmut para la noticia de los demás asesinos nisarines y los encuentra los dos, jinete y dragón observando las herramientas de la fraguala. Mientras que al avisarles que el mentor pidió que los llevara a alahmut, salieron de la casa, rumbo al castillo. Al llegar a la muralla del castillo/fortaleza de los nisarines, observaron que habían muchos nisarines, novicios y maestros asesinos, murmurando entre ellos, ¿para que los había sitiado el gran mentor? cuando Umar y aquilus con aquiles, habían llegado a la entrada del castillo, vieron que roberto, maría, sara, matias, matilda, jacob y rut, salían acompañados de selim y se sorprendieron ver a aquilus y a aquiles en el castillo, hasta que el mentor salio del castillo y se mostró ante todos los asesinos nisarines.**_

Hermanos y hermanas nisarines, quiero comunicarles algo muy importante para todos nosotros -_hablo el mentor de los nisarines seriamente a los demás nisarines_\- ¿Como verán, tenemos nuevos invitados en la orden? ellos son jinetes de dragones, igual que al maestro marco y a la maestra sally, ellos son, _Aquilus, María, Roberto, Matilda, Jacob, Rut, Matias y Sara_. Ellos son los posiblemente únicos jinetes de dragones que quedan en el mundo, así que como también tenemos la noticia gracias a unos aliados en la orden del temple, nos avisaron que se habían aliado los demás temples con el ejercito de la muerte, ellos están esperando el momento adecuado para atacar a aldeas, ciudades, pueblos y reinos para esclavizarlos como sirvientes a su antojo, así que debemos prepararnos, entrenar a los novicios y enseñarles todo sobre asesinar a nuestros enemigos, Así que demosle la bienvenida a estos chicos con sus dragones, también debo avisar que ellos serán entrenados como cualquier asesino nisarin, así que por favor, trátenlos como sus nuevos hermanos y hermanas, gracias por venir, ahora vuelvan a sus tareas -_dicho esto, el mentor de los asesinos entro al castillo, mientras que todos los nisarines se devolvían a sus tareas_-

Ahora, como son parte de los asesinos nisarines, me encargare de sus enseñanza como todos los nisarines -_lo decía umar al estar enfrente de los jóvenes jinetes con sus dragones_\- y si necesitan ayuda, ¿le pueden pedirle a selim o shaly que los ayuden? Bueno, en un rato más sera el momento de cenar, así que tengan un buen día -_dicho esto, se marcho a donde estaba su mentor que lo esperaba para hablar asuntos muy importantes, sobre la alianza entre los temple y los ejercito de la muerte_-

_** Habían dejado solo a selim con los jóvenes y sus dragones en la entrada del castillo con algo de curiosidad en la platica del mentor con selim, decidieron volver a la casa del padre de aquilus, para descansar, ya que estaba anocheciendo con la apuesta del sol muy hermosa. Al entrar a la casa, selim fue a la cocina de esta casa, para preparar la cena para que los jóvenes comieran algo, mientras discutían, como siempre, maría y sara ayudaron a selim a preparar la cena, mientras que matilda y roberto fueron al almacén a buscar las canastas de pescados para los dragones. Cuando dejaron las canastas de pescados para cada dragón, llegaron selim, maría y sara, con los platos para cada uno.**_

Bueno, aprovechen de comer bien, mañana sera un día muy difícil en los entrenamientos -_lo dice selim levantándose de la mesa apunto de irse, pero es detenida por el agarre de sara_-

Por favor selim, ¿podrías quedarte a dormir aquí con nosotros? ¿hay un cuarto de sobra para que duermas? -_lo decía algo nostalgicamente triste_-

Bueno... ¿como no tengo nada que hacer en mi casa? -_lo dice rascándose la mejilla con su mano y observa que sara ponía una carita tan tierna que era difícil de resistirse a esa miradita_\- ¿creo que tendré que aceptar la oferta de quedarme aquí para pasar la noche?

Sí -_lo dice feliz con una sonrisa alegre mientras se dirigía a su dragona, que sorprendió a selim por la amabilidad de la pequeña sara_-

Bueno, tengo que irme a dormir mañana empezara una misión que tarves no vuelva de ella, ¿así que si me disculpan? -_selim se había ido a su habitación de la casa, para poder dormir tranquilo_-

_** Tras platicas entre los jóvenes, maría observa a aquiles y aquilus irse del comedor de la casa e irse a la pequeña herrería que tenia la casa, cuando todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, maría y nightshade no podía dormir bien, por estar preocupada por aquilus y aquiles, mientras ellos dos estaban en la pequeña herrería de la casa. Al no poder dormir, maría y nightshade fueron a ir a ver a aquilus, por que no se había escuchado en la habitación de aquilus abrirse o cerrarse, caminaron por el pasillo a oscuras, siendo guiada por nightshade ya que los dragones podían ver mejor en la oscuridad por tener una visión 5 veces mejor que la vista humana. Al llegar, vieron una puerta abierta y al observar en el espacio de la puerta abierta, vieron a aquilus golpear algo en el yunque de la pequeña forja y a aquiles vivando el fuego con bolas de plasmas para encender las llamas, cosa que no era un fuego normal, era un fuego de color azul claro, mientras que aquilus enfriaba el objeto y colocandolo de nuevo en el fuego azul, vieron que aquilus estaba muy feliz, ninguno de los demás habían visto a aquilus así de feliz y alegre, según roberto o los demás muchachos, decían que aquilus cuando su padre vivía, el observaba a su padre como forjaba herramientas para los cultivos o armas para venderlas en el mercado de roma para ganar algo de dinero, para aquilus, eso era algo de un recudo muy hermoso e inolvidable para el y aquiles, mientras seguían forjando, maría y nightshade se habían cargado mucho en la puerta para observar que es lo que estaba haciendo aquilus, haciendo que cayeran las dos, pero desgraciadamente, al observar alguien parado enfrente de las dos, era aquilus y aquiles molestos por la visita inesperada.**_

¿Que haces despierta a estas hora de la noche? -_respondía aquilus algo molesto por maría_-

(_**¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí?**_) -_respondía aquiles molesto por nightshade_-

Este... verán, no podíamos dormir y... -_iba a seguir hablando por los nervios y ayuda nightshade a responder lo demás por maría_-

(_**Íbamos a buscar una jarra con agua, pero, ¿como vimos la puerta abierta? nos asomamos y ¿los vimos aquí?**_) -_lo dice dando una sonrisa nerviosa a aquiles y maría lo mismo hacia aquilus_-

-_aquilus suspira pesadamente_\- Entiendo que no puedan dormir bien, pero... ¿era necesario espiarnos? -_lo dice algo molesto mirando a otro lado con fastidio_-

Perdona aquilus, no era nuestra intención molestarlos -_lo dice maría algo triste y con la mirada baja_-

(_**Sí... No era nuestra intención aquiles, ¿en verdad? ¿solo que nos habían preocupado cuando no entraron a su habitación?**_) -_lo dice tristemente hacia aquiles con la cabeza baja de arrepentimiento_-

(_**Bueno, pero, ¿que no vuelva a suceder eso otra vez? ¿entendieron las dos?**_) -_lo dice con frustración_-

Sí -_responden al mismo tiempo hacia aquilus y aquiles_-

(_**¿Que es lo que están forjando?**_) -_les pregunta nightshade a aquilus y aquiles_-

(_**¿Es algo que no te importaría?**_) -_le responde molesto a nightshade_-

(_**¡¿Por que tienes que ser tan frió como aquilus?! ¡¿por que cuando lo vimos, el y tu estaban sonriendo muy alegremente?!**_) -_eso ultimo lo dijo con algo de sonro en sus mejillas de ella y de maría al ver que había dicho eso sin pensarlo_-

(_**¿Así que nos espiaban las dos?**_) -_ya los miraba muy molesto aquiles hacia maría y nightshade_-

Espera aquiles, déjalas, si quieren observan que observen, si no, ¿que se vayan a su habitación? -_lo dice con indiferencia hacia maría sacando del fuego algo alargado ardiente de color azul claro, mientras lo ponía en el yunque y lo golpeaba con el martillo que estaba al lado_-

¿Que es aquilus? -_le pregunta maría a aquilus_-

¿Es algo que siempre he querido? -_lo dice martillando al objeto alargado y __metálico_-

¿Podrías decirnos que es? -_lo dice curiosa al objeto_-

No -_era lo único que le contesto, haciendo que maría se sentara en una blanquilla que había y una mesa para apoyarse mientras observaba a aquilus golpear el objeto ardiendo_-

_** Al estar maría observando a aquilus y maria a aquiles trabajando los dos juntos uno golpeando y enfriando el objeto y el otro mantenía caliente el horno para el objeto, maría y nightshade se estaban quedando dormidas de a poco, hasta que no aguantaron más y se habían quedado profundamente dormidas las dos, en eso aquilus, volteo a ver a maría si seguía despierta, pero no, estaban dormidas, dejo el objeto en el yunque y con dos mantas que había dejado apartada del fuego, tapo a maría y la otra a nightshade y se devolvió a volver a forjar el objeto ardiente azulado y siguió haci toda la noche hasta que amaneciera en alahmut.**_


	7. Sentimientos, revelaciones y un arma

_**Sentimientos, revelaciones y una nueva arma.**_

_Tras haber sidos aceptados por los nisarines como parte de su familia, los jóvenes jinetes tuvieron un entrenamiento muy esforzado como todos los nisarines, esquivas objetos, escalar murallas, combates con la espada, la arquería, combates cuerpo a cuerpo y montar a caballo para no tener que usar los dragones. Habían pasado ya 3 años de que los jóvenes jinetes de dragones, fueran asignados a una misión con selim, que deberían obtener información sobre un mercader que le esta dando información a enemigos dejándolos entrar por los puntos siegos de la vigilancia de los soldados sirios. al terminar de recaudar información, decidieron volver a alahmut a entregar a información que habían obtenido espiando y sacando a golpes la mayoría de la información que habían obtenido de su misión._

_**Alahmut - Fronteras entre persia/siria - 318 D.C**_

_**Habían pasado ya 6 largos años, los jóvenes jinetes con tan solo la edad de 18 y 17 años, se habían vuelto buenos asesinos nisarines, ellos siempre ayudaban a sus hermanos y hermanas nisarines cuando estaban en persecución de sus enemigos y cuando volvían a alahmut, enseñaban a nuevos novicios sobre los dragones, incluso a los niños les gustaba estar cerca de estas maravillosas criaturas que jamas habían visto en sus vidas, hasta los dragones dejaban que los niños se subieran en sus lomos y los llevaban a pasear por la aldea que estaba en los pies de la colina.**_

Aquilus -_decía un nisarin de 31 años de edad haciendo que los adolescentes jinetes voltearan a ver a la persona_-

Selim, ¿como has estado? -_lo dice sara alegre por ver a su amigo nisarin con ellos y le da un abrazo_-

S...Sara, sabes muy bien, ¿que no me gusta esa muestra de afecto? -_lo decía algo molesto al ver que sara siempre le daba un abrazo siempre_-

P...Perdona selim, es que como no te hemos visto después de las misiones y creía que... -_lo dice algo triste y es interrumpida por el propio selim_-

Sabes muy bien que no me gusta esas muestras de afecto, pero... ¿no me gusta que estés triste por eso? -_lo dice consolando a sara y coloca su mano en la cabeza de la joven_-

¿Que te trae por aquí selim? -_le pregunta roberto a selim al verlo nuevamente_-

Ah, si -_tose un poco para aclarar su garganta_\- aquilus, el mentor me pidió que te dijera que fueras a su despacho, hay te hablara contigo algo muy importante -_lo dice selim serio cuando se trata del mentor de los nisarines_-

Bien, nos veremos después, ¿cuiden de aquiles? -_dicho esto, se fue caminando hacia la fortaleza/castillo de alahmut_-

Adiós -_se despidieron de aquilus mientras el se dirigía al castillo de alahmut, mientras que cierta persona estaba muy preocupada por el_-

"_¿Espero que no sea nada malo? debo decirle a aquilus... que, ¿siento por el? pero, ¿como?_" -_lo dice preocupada maría por aquilus y sus sentimientos por lo que ciente hacia a el_-

_**Tras haber dejado sus amigos, aquilus, había caminado un buen rato, hacia la muralla fortificada del castillo/fortaleza de alahmut y al pasar por el área del campo de entrenamiento, observa a nuevos novicios entrenando, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del castillo, cada asesino nisarin lo saludaban y hacían una leve reverencia de respeto por el gran honor de tenerlo enfrente de ellos. al pasar por las puertas del castillo, pasando por la biblioteca y subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, llega al despacho de su mentor, mientras este le estaba dando la espalda a aquilus.**_

Me has llamado, ¿mentor? -_hace una reverencia de respeto a su superior_-

Sí, mi joven amigo -_voltea mostrando a un viejo mentor ahora con 79 años de edad, una barba larga blanca, una cicatriz en su ojo derecho por la pelea que había tenido de su juventud_\- Sabes, ¿para que te he llamado aquí?

¿No, mentor? ¿ni idea? -_lo dice con una actitud seria y prestando atención a todo lo que su mentor estaba diciendo_-

Bien, ¿creo que llego el momento, mi joven amigo? -_se acerca de su escritorio y de un cajón saca tres códices, uno con un símbolo de una espada, otro de un dragon lanzando fuego y el otro de un símbolo de una persona tocando la cabeza con la mano a un dragón y los coloca en sima del escritorio_-

¿Códices? ¿mentor, de quienes son estos códices? -_le pregunta algo curioso por tres códices que estaban en sima el escritorio del mentor_-

Son códices de tu padres, joven aquilus, tus padres nos dejaron estos tres códices bajo nuestros cuidados, hemos copiados y traducidos cada palabra de cada paginas del códices de tus padres a árabe, nos llevo 5 años en terminar los dos códices de tus padres, pero, el tercer códice, ¿si que fue un gran reto para nuestros mejores traductores y escritores? -_lo dice el viejo mentor sentándose en su silla_\- ahora joven aquilus, ¿como tienes la edad de 18 años? es momento que las sabia experiencia de tus padres pasen a tus manos... -_lo dice con una gran sonrisa a aquilus al ver que sostenía el códice del símbolo de un dragón_-

Sí mis padres, ¿estubieran vivos? -_mira a su mentor_\- ¿usted creería que estubieran orgullosos?

Sin ninguna duda, aquilus -_se levanta de su asiento y coloca su mano en el hombro de aquilus_\- Si tus padres te vieran ahora, estarían orgullosos de usted, también en el códice de tu padre, habla sobre el don que el tenia y ¿que ahora tu tienes? -_le indica con su mano que lo siguiera_\- ¿acompáñame?

¡A...A donde mentor? -_guarda sus libros en su bolso de cuero que traía consigo y sigue a su mentor hacia el jardín del castillo_-

¡Hermanos, dejadnos solos! -_les avisa el mentor hacia los nisarines que estaban en el jardín que estaban disfrutando el paisaje, las flores y otros fumando el hashis en uno de los lugares donde lo fumaban_\- ¿acompáñame y sígueme? -_lo dice llevándolo a una fuente que estaba en el centro del jardín del castillo_-

¿Para que estamos en el estanque mentor? -_le pregunta curioso y algo confundido_-

Ya lo veras mi joven jinete de dragones -_el anciano activa un mecanismo en la fuente y de la nada empieza a aparecer escaleras que bajan en forma de caracol hacia abajo_-

¿M...Mentor? ¿donde salio esas escaleras? -_queda impresionado por lo oculta que estaba la escalera, sin que ningún nisarin supiera de eso_-

Vamos, ¿es tiempo de que veas lo que tus padres han hecho, mientras aun no habías nacido? -_empezó a bajar por las escaleras, después aquilus de pensarlo por un momento, siguió a su mentor_-

_**Mientras que el mentor de los asesino nisarines lo guía por unas escaleras secretas escondidas en el estanque del jardín del castillo. Los demás jinetes varones ayudaban a los pequeños niños de la aldea a pasear por alrededor de la aldea mientras que los niños felices de estar montados en dragones por primera vez en sus vidas, mientras que las jinetes estaban platicando sobre cosas de mujeres.**_

¿Dinos sara? ¿cual de los chicos te gusta? -_le preguntaba rut con una mirada picara hacia sara_-

R...Rut, no preguntes esas cosas a sara -_matilda y maría regañaban a rut por la pregunta tan fríamente hacia la única jinete menor de ellas_-

Oigan chicas, ¿cálmense, solo quería saber? -_lo dice algo frustrada por sus dos amigas_-

Pues... ¿la verdad? -_ese comentario hiso que las tres amigas la miraran a sara_\- ¿creo que me esta gustando matias? -_lo dice con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

¿T...Te gusta matias? -_le responde matilda con algo de sorpresa y asombro de lo que había dicho su amiga_-

S...Sí -_lo dice sonrojada y con la cabeza baja con nervios a las miradas de sus amigas_-

Bueno, ya no la molestemos más, al menos sabemos que le gusta matias -_lo dice matilda para tranquilizar a sara_-

Y tu, ¿cual de los chicos te gusta maltilda? -_lo dice rut molestando a matilda con una sonrisa y un tono coqueta hacia su amiga_-

¡Rut! -_la regaña maría para no hacerla sentir mal a su amiga que estaba roja de __vergüenza_-

¿Que? ¿solo quiero saber? -_lo dice algo molesta por ser regañada por maría_-

Bueno, me gusta... -_lo murmura bajo a sus amigas_-

¿Que? ¿no te escuche matilda? -_le responde rut, con molestia al no haber escuchado el murmuro de matilda_-

¡Dije que me gustaba roberto! ¡estas satisfecha! -_lo dice molesta a rut con molestia y fastidio a su amiga_-

Bueno, ahora solo falta maría -_lo dice rut mientras voltea a la nombrada con la mirada, haciéndola sonrojarse de saber que tendría que decir por cual de los chicos le gustaba_-

¿Que? ¿eso nunca rut, no te diré a quien me gusta? -_se cruza de brazos y ignorando la mirada de rut y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

¿Vamos maría, cuéntanos a nosotras a quien de los chicos te gusta? -_lo dice en un tono burlón y coqueta a maría_-

N...No lo diré y punto -_ignora la mirada de rut y su __pregunta_-

¿No me digas que es aquilus? -_lo dice rut en un tono de burla y en ese comentario hace que maría se sonroje más de lo habitual al saber que rut descubrió ¿que ella siente algo por el?_-

No... es verdad... no me gusta aquilus -_lo dice seria en "sus palabras"_\- no creo que alguien como el, ¿que es frió y sin emisiones, me fijara en el?

Pero... maría -_lo dice sara, al ver el comportamiento de maría_-

Bueno, bueno, rut deja a maría en paz, ¿ahora dinos a quien te gusta de los chicos?

A nadien -_lo responde sin ningún problema_\- no me atrae esos hombres, yo soy una joven que se merece a alguien mejor que ellos -_lo dice en una manera de diva hacia sus amigas_\- prefiero ser alguien sin ningún acompañante, no me gustaría estar en esas relaciones que al final los hombres te dejan por otra mujer -_lo dice cruzada de brazos_-

Eso, no decías cuando dormías y hablabas dormida, decías el nombre de jacob siempre -_lo dice matilda con ese comentario para vengarse de su amiga, por molestar a sara, maría y a ella_-

¿Que? ¿como crees que me gusta ese tipo? ¿yo no soy cualquiera que se enamora tan fácil? -_lo dice sin molestarse, pero en el fondo estaba enojada y sonrojada de vergüenza al saber que hablaba dormida_-

Bueno, ¿dejemos esto como terminado? -_dice maría intentando calmar el aire incomodo que se hiso entre ellas_-

Sí, ¿como crees que este aquilus? -_dice sara preocupado por su amigo_-

Descuida sara, ¿es aquilus? uno de los mejores nisarines en alahmut, ¿nadien puede vencerlo ni siquiera la misma muerte? -_le dice matilda al calmar a sara, por su preocupación_-

_**Mientras que las jóvenes jinetes hablaban entre ellas, el mentor y aquilus bajaban las escaleras que lo llevaban abajo del castillo y se habían detenido en una puerta con el símbolo de un dragón.**_

Es aquí, joven aquilus -_dice el mentor haciendo que aquilus se detenga y ve que el mentor al sacar una llave para abrir la puerta_\- es momento de mostrarte algo que tus padres me pidieron que guardara hasta la muerte -_al abrir la puerta hacia la habitación oscura, no podían ver nada_-

Mentor, ¿no veo nada? -_le pregunta a su mentor al voltearse ve que tiene una antorcha en mano __encendida_-

Bienvenido al santuario de los jinetes de dragones -_camina hacia la pared y coloca la antorcha, haciendo que la llamarada se extendiera por todo el lugar de la pared iluminando la habitación y mostrando 8 estatuas de jinetes de dragones con sus respectivos dragones_\- aquí, cuando era tan solo un niño pequeño, los primeros jinetes de dragones que sobrevivieron, vinieron aquí y ocultaron todo lo que ellos conocían, códices, armas, herramientas, distintas cosas para que las malas manos de las personas no los usara contra la humanidad o dragones -_lo dice el anciano tomando una de las sillas y sentándose debajo de una de las estatuas que __había_-

¿Espere un momento, mentor? ¿me esta diciendo que usted fue uno de ellos? -_lo dice incrédulo en lo que estaba viendo_-

Así es joven aquilus, soy el único asesino nisarin y jinete de dragones que quedan, ahora, ¿como se que ustedes ahora serán los únicos jinetes de dragones en el mundo posiblemente? serán buscados para que otras personas los busquen para que les enseñen o para controlar a su antojo a distintos dragones en el mundo... -_observa una de las estatuas que le faltaba una cabeza_-

¿Que sucedió? ¿por que esa estatua le falta una cabeza? -_le pregunta al anciano mentor al observar determinadamente_-

Ah, ese era un jinete de dragones corrompido -_lo decía con tristeza al recordarlo_-

¿Un jinete de dragon corrompido? -_le pregunta a su mentor que estaba hay sentado_-

Sí, el poder, la avaricia, la codicia, son cosas de que la humanidad ha tenido desde el inicio, muy pocas personas luchan contra esos deseos, el al perder a su dragón en un combate a muerte contra un enemigo que el solo no podía ganar, fue corrompido, su dolor, odio, la desesperación y la venganza por su dragón, fueron que lo cegaron en su camino en la vida, ¿ahora el debe estar dirigiendo el ejercito de la muerte, ahora mismo?

¿Como sabe eso usted? -_le pregunta aquilus al anciano mentor_-

Pues... cuando has estado toda tu vida en manos de los nisarines desde que tienes la edad suficiente para salir de la aldea y explorar el mundo, puedes darte cuenta que en el mundo, no es como uno lo piensa -_da un gran suspiro_\- siempre hay personas malas y otras buenas, pero siempre la maldad humana aparece cuando menos los esperas... -_suspira pesadamente y se levanta y camina hacia las dos estatuas de al fondo_\- ¿creo que es el momento de que te de esto, aquilus? -_entre las dos estatuas había un cofre, al abrirlo, saca un libro muy extraño con un símbolo extraño que aquilus y nadien había visto nunca y se lo entrega a aquilus_-

¿un libro? -_lo dice dudoso de un simple libro_-

No es un libro cualquiera, ese jinete de dragón -_señala a una estatua con una vestimenta occidental "de la Europa medieval"_\- ha estado aprendiendo la magia blanca, cosa que lo usaba para curar personas, animales o dragones y también para crear pociones medicinales, pero en una de sus hojas hay un hechizo que le da inmortalidad a personas o dragones, pero... ese hechizo era muy poderoso, solo dos tipos de dragones únicos, podrían hacer el hechizo -_miraba a la estatua con honor_-

¿dos tipos de dragones únicos? -_le pregunta sorprendido a las palabras de su mentor_-

Sí, son llamados dragones de la vida y el otro de la muerte, dicen que ese esos dragones eran su jinete, gracias a ese jinete supimos que nuestro destino era hacer la paz y no la guerra, pero lamentablemente, ese jinete murió de una enfermedad extraña, pero sus dragones se aseguraron de que sus poderes y la sabiduría de su jinete, no cayera en manos equivocadas, por eso nadien sabe donde esta esos dragones, ya que cada uno tomaron caminos distintos y no supimos más de ellos nunca más... -_lo dice algo triste al ver a la estatua de ese jinete de dragón_-

¿Usted cree que esos dragones aun sigan vivos? -_le pregunta aquilus a su mentor por curiosidad_-

Sí, siempre cuando todos estaban dormidos y yo como siempre me desvelaba para caminar en los jardines del castillo para mirar las estrellas, esos dos siempre me vienen a visitar, ¿para que sepa que pronto me llegara la hora de que deje este mundo?

¿Que? ¿no, usted no puede morir ahora, mentor? ¿los asesinos nisarines y nosotros lo necesitamos más que nunca? -_lo dice algo desesperado por el aviso de su mentor_-

Eso ya lo se joven aquilus, por eso, he hecho dos códices, uno para usted y el otro para los nisarines, cuando haya muerto, dejare un testamento para que sepan todos quien va a ser mi siguiente sucesor, que se quedara al mando de los nisarines, ¿cuando me haya ido? -_lo dice alegremente y coloca la mano sobre el hombro de aquilus_-

P...Pero, ¿mentor?

Ya aquilus, se que es muy pronto aun, pero al menos sabrás, ¿para que fuiste destinado en esta vida? -_le da una sonrisa a aquilus alegremente_\- yo, ¿ya se para que fui destinado a este mundo aquilus?

¿Para que fue destinado usted mentor? -_le pregunta aquilus muy confundido_-

Para, guiarte y aconsejarte en lo más posible cuando tenias algunas cosas en que no entendías cuando estabas de novicio con tus amigos, claro esta que ustedes si que tienen algo grande en el mundo, ¿que nadie podrá quitar? -_le sonríe amablemente_-

¿Cual mentor?

Esos son, la amistad entre humano y dragón, la amistades entre amigos y el amor hacia alguien que amas, no olvides esas palabras joven aquilus, siempre recuerda esas palabras, ahora es momento de salir de aquí y que tengas un buen día libre -l_o dice el mentor saliendo del santuario de los jinetes de dragones dejando a una aquilus muy pensativo y curioso, mientras este lo seguía fuera del lugar oculto en el __jardín_-

"_¿que habrá querido decir el mentor con esas palabras? sera otro de sus acertijos difíciles que siempre hace y da a cada nisarin y nosotros ¿cuando estamos en problemas en encontrar una solución? se que entendí las dos primera, que la mistad entre humano y dragón y la amistades entre amigos, pero... ¿que querrá decir que el amor hacia alguien que amas?_" -_lo decía aquilus muy pensativo en sus palabras_-

_**Mientras que el mentor y aquilus muy pensando en sus pensamientos por las palabras de su mentor, subían las escaleras para subir a la superficie, los jinetes y sus dragones se habían despedido de selim y caminaron hacia la casa de los jinetes.**_

¿Que alivio es estar en casa? -_decía una rut estirando sus brazos y piernas mientras se sentaba en el comedor_-

Rut, ¿como te puedes quejar por todo? -_dice maría mirándola con molestia al ver a su amiga estirarse y flojear_-

Sí, ¿tu siempre eres la única de nosotras que nunca hace su mayor esfuerzo? -_le dice matilda molesta a rut que estaba holgazaneando como siempre_-

Eso es verdad rut, no puedes seguir holgazanear siempre, ¿debes esforzarte, imagínate si algún día tienes que enfrentar a un ejercito sola cuando menos lo esperes? -_lo dice sara molesta hacia rut y con esas palabras los demás la apoyaron con su afirmación_-

¿Me pregunto que haría aquilus si supiera que estas holgazaneando ahora mismo? -_se pregunto roberto al pensar como la trataría el mismo aquilus si la viera_-

Mierda, no digan eso... ¿no quiero, ni imaginarlo como aquilus me trataría si aquilus lo supiera? -_dice rut algo nerviosa por imaginarse como la trataría si supiera que esta holgazaneando siempre, sin darse cuenta que cierta persona había entrado sin sigilosamente al comedor_-

¿Si supiera que? -_dice aquilus entrando en el comedor donde estaban sentados todos sus amigos_-

Eh... aquilus... pues... si supieras... que... eh... -_lo dice muy nerviosa al ver a aquilus hay mismo_-

Déjalas aquilus, ¿son puras cosas de mujeres? -_lo dice matias de una forma indiferente hacia rut_-

¡Oye matias! ¡eso es ofensivo para las mujeres! -_le regaña sara molesta por el comentario de matias_-

P...Perdona sara, no te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a rut -_la señala y con una cara sonrojada al estar muy cerca de sara_-

¿Eso espero matias? -_se retira con las manos cruzadas y muy molesta con el_-

Genial, ahora ella me odia -_lo dice encogido de hombros muy triste al verla enojada con el_\- "_Yo y mi bocota_"

Bueno, bueno, ya amigos, no es momento de que se estén peleando, debemos estar unidos en las buenas y en las malas, ¿no es así aquilus? -_lo dice roberto intentando tranquilizar a sus amigos y mira a aquilus_-

Sí, ¿como digas roberto? -_lo dice con su forma de actuar, frió y tranquilo que a cualquier enemigo, le daría miedo por su forma de ser_\- ¿Si alguno de ustedes me estará buscando, estaré en la herrería de la casa? vamos aquiles -_dicho esto, el y su dragón se fueron a la herrería de la casa y dejando a sus amigos algo consternados que incluso habían pasado 9 años, el aun seguía siendo frió en expresarse y en sentimientos_-

Bueno, cocinare algo mientras tanto, ¿que les párese? -_dice sara hacia sus amigos_\- matilda y maría, ¿podrían ayudarme con la cocina?

Claro -_responden al mismo tiempo y se fueron a la cocina a preparar algo para comer_-

Bueno matias, ayúdame a colocar los cubiertos en la mesa, ¿no podemos dejar que las mujeres hagan todo el trabajo? -_lo dice roberto a matias para ayudar a las tres mujeres que habían ido a preparar la comida_-

Bueno, aparte de que quiero reparar mi error con sara

¡Huy! ¡¿alguien esta enamorado?! -_lo dice rut con un tono coqueto y de burla hacia matias_-

Ah, ¡cállate rut! ¡por tu culpa sara esta enojada conmigo! -_lo dice molesto mientras acompaña a roberto a por los cubiertos y platos para colocarlos en la mesa_-

Oye rut, ¿por que siempre molestas a cualquiera de nosotros? -_le pregunta jacob a rut que ella estaba relajándose con su dragona_-

Me gusta molestarlo desde que nosotros somos amigos, ¿por que la pregunta? -_le pregunta a jacob con una ceja levantada_-

Es... que... ¿no puedes dejar de molestar a las personas y a tus amigos? -_lo dice algo molesto y nervioso a rut_-

Pues... no, me gusta molestar y fastidiar a las personas, excepto a aquilus, el me da miedo por su forma de ser -_lo dice algo incomoda al estar cerca de aquilus cuando esta en su forma seria y __frió_

Bueno, sera mejor ¿que no lo hagas? anda, demos un paseo por los cielos, aquilus siempre dice, ¿que un buen paseo en los cielos relaja a las personas? -_se acerca a rut y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse_-

¿Por que eres así conmigo, jacob? -_toma la mano de jacob para levantarse y lo mira fijamente_\- ¿tu no eres así conmigo?

Pues, eres mi amiga -_lo dice algo sonrojado en sus mejillas mirando para otro lado sin que lo notara rut_-

¿Te estas volviendo muy raro últimamente? pero, acepto tu oferta de dar un paseo en los cielos -_le da una sonrisa a jacob y salen los dos con sus dragones_-

_**Mientras que todos estaban colocando los cubiertos platos en la mesa, por matias y roberto, cocinando estaban maría, matilda y sara preparando el almuerzo, y jacob y rut con sus dragones salían a un paseo por los cielos, aquilus y aquiles se habían ido a la herrería de la casa para mirar los códices de sus padres y el libro que le había entregado el mentor, con muchas dudas.**_

(_**¿Que sucede aquilus? ¿estas muy pensativo? ¿más de lo normal?**_) -_dice aquiles mirando a su amigo algo dudoso por la forma de estar mirando unos simples libros que dejo en la mesa_-

Veras aquiles, el mentor me entrego estos tres códices que son de mis padres y este libro que era de un jinete de dragones que usa la magia con una forma muy sabia, ¿no se te hace extraño que haya un jinete de dragon que usa magia? -_mira a su dragón con muchas preguntas_-

(_**¿No lo se aquilus? ¿eso lo sabían mis padres?**_) -_le responde con una simple fastidio al preguntarle por esas cosas extrañas de su amigo_-

Sabes, sera mejor ¿que guarde este libro de magia que me dio el mentor? ¿sí cayera en malas manos? ¿no se que pasaría y no quiero imaginarlo? -_lo dice algo molesto por el libro y lo guarda en un cajón donde estaba un escritorio y empieza a observar el códice de su padre y en las paginas habla sobre nuevas armas y herramientas para la forja_\- bueno, ¿creo que este me gusta? -le muestra a su dragón y era algo parecido a una _hidden blade con arpón a la vez y __retráctil_\- bueno, es momento de forjarlo, ¿que me dices amigo? -_mira a su dragón_-

(_**Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, aquilus**_) -_camina hacia el horno para encenderlo con el plasma y hacer un fuego de plasma para que al colocar los metales para forjar, se calienten __rápidamente_-

Bien, aquí vamos -_dice aquilus, mientras toma un martillo para darle forma al metal, un delantal que usa para no ensuciar su ropa y empieza a colocar una pequeña barra de metal al fuego hasta que estaba lo suficientemente caliente, lo saca y empieza darle forma de punta y darle forma muy resistente_-

_**Habían pasado ya dos horas y aquilus estaba dándoles los últimos golpes al metal para que terminara bien y creando el mecanismo para el pequeño arpón retráctil, el sabia que era hábil en la herrería, si sus padres lo vieran ahora, estarían orgullosos de el, sin que el o aquiles se dieran cuenta en la puerta estaba maría observándolo como martillaba, estaba sonrojada al ver aquilus sin tu atuendo y mostrando su torso con algo de músculos bien formados, con cicatrices en brazo, hombro y espalda.**_

A...Aquilus -_decía llamando la atención de aquilus y su dragón a maría_-

¿Sí? ¿que pasa maría? -_le pregunta aquilus con algo de seriedad en su voz_-

El... El almuerzo esta listo, ¿venia decirte que esta listo y que vinieras a comer con nosotros? -_lo dice en un tono nervioso y sus mejillas sonrojadas al ver su torso_-

Bien, ¿iremos en un momento? ¿terminare esto y iré al comedor? -_lo dice aquilus aun martillando el pedazo de metal que un estaba __caliente_-

B...Bien aquilus -_dice maría y se va al comedor con los demás mientras intenta ocultar su sonrojismo antes de que llegara al comedor de la casa_-

(_**¿Eso si que fue extraño, aquilus?**_) -_mira a donde se había ido maría_-

¿Sí? ¿Bueno, terminemos esto y vamos a comer? -_eso ultimo hace que su dragon a vive más las llamas y aquilus siguiera martillando el metal para luego colocarlo al fuego y dejarlo enfriarse en el agua_\- bueno, vamos amigo -_lo dice algo alegre y caminan por el pasillo hacia el comedor_-

_**Tras haberse reunido ya todos, ven a aquilus algo inesperado a el, ya que estaba ¿alegre? nunca habían visto estar alegre a aquilus, ya que el estaba siempre serio y frio siempre, pero ahora se les hacia extraño de que el estuviera alegre y comiendo con ellos.**_

¿Aquilus? -_sara lo llama haciendo que el la volteara a ver_-

¿Sí? ¿que pasa sara? -_le pregunta a su amiga_-

¿Por que estas alegre? ¿nosotros nunca te hemos visto alegre durante estos años? -_le pregunta roberto a aquilus_-

Sí, ¿siempre estas serio y frió? -_le pregunta matias a aquilus_-

Bueno, ¿es que al ver una de las paginas del códice de mi padre?, me llamo la atención en forjar una de las armas que esta en el códice, eso es todo -_ignora las miradas de sus amigos mirando para otro lado_-

Bueno, bueno, no molestemos a aquilus, sera mejor que comamos tranquilos -_dice maría intentando calmar el aire incomodo que se había formado el comedor_-

Espero que les gusten la comida que preparamos entre nosotras tres -_lo dice sara sonriendo hacia sus amigos igual que maría y matilda para ver como les habían quedado_-

Pues, veamos como les quedaron a maría, matilda y sara -_lo dice aquilus y come primero y esperar la reacción de el por todos sus amigos, cuando lo comió, no era un sabor cualquiera en esa comida, era una comida hecha con cariño y amistad entre ellas tres_\- mmm... esta deliciosa, maría, sara y matilda, son muy buenas en la cocina -_le da una sonrisa de aprobación, eso hiso que todos se sorprendieran que aquilus sonriera_-

Bueno, ¿si a aquilus dice que esta delicioso? mejor comamos -_dice roberto al comer la comida hecha por sus tres amigas y todos empezaron a comer con sus dragones al lado de sus respectivos jinetes_-

Esta delicioso sara, se nota que ustedes tres son muy habilidosas en preparar la comida para todos -_lo dice matias como cumplido hacia sus amigas_-

Gracias matias -_le responde maría y matilda al mismo por el cumplido de matias y le dan una sonrisa_-

S...Sí, g,,,gracias matias -_lo dice sonrojada sara, por el cumplido de su amigo y mira para otro lado para evitar que miraran su sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

Bueno, díganme, ¿como estuvieron todos, mientras yo no estaba? -_pregunta aquilus y en ese comentario, todos quedaron muy impresionados por ese cambio repentino de el_-

Aquilus, ¿en serio? ¿estas bien? -_le pregunta matilda a su amigo algo anonadada_-

¿Sí? ¿estoy bien? ¿por que la pregunta? -_le pregunta dudoso a matilda_-

Pues... aquilus, ¿tu no eres de esa personalidad tan, amable y preocupado hacia los demás? -_le contesta jacob a su amigo_-

¿Eso es muy extraño de ti, aquilus? -_le responde rut, muy anonadada de aquilus_-

Bueno, como estoy haciendo una de las armas de mi padre que estaba en su códice, ¿estoy muy emocionado de como funcionaria la nueva arma? -_lo dice tranquilo y alegre, mientras comía su comida y todos estaban sorprendidos y anonadados de que por primera vez, veían a un aquilus alegre_-

Bueno, eso si es algo sorprendente aquilus, pero... ¿estas seguro que te sientes bien? -_le pregunta roberto un poco más tranquilo_-

Por última vez, estoy bien, ¿solo estoy emocionado? -_lo dice aquilus comiendo lo último que le quedaba de su comida, lo dejo en la cocina y camino hacia la herrería para terminar su trabajo_-

_**Aquilus, se había marchado con su dragón para terminar el trabajo y probarlo como funcionaria la nueva arma que estaba forjando en la pequeña herrería de la casa.**_

Bien amigo, hay que terminar esto y probar su función -_lo dice aquilus dándole una sonrisa a su amigo_-

(_**Vaya, al parecer creo que el antiguo aquilus, ¿estaba hay en esa manera y forma fría y seria?**_) -_lo dice aquiles con mucha alegría y felicidad en saber que tiene al antiguo aquilus junto a el_-

Bueno, hay que terminar el trabajo, ¿no lo crees? -_lo dice alegre y concentrado en terminar el trabajo que dejo a medio terminar anteriormente_-

(_**Eso es verdad aquilus**_) -_lo dice muy determinado y concentrado en mantener encendido el horno de la herrería, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, maría, roberto, matilda, jacob, sara, matias y rut, se asomara a ver lo que hacia aquilus en la herrería_-

¿Que creen que este haciendo aquilus? -_susurra matilda a sus amigos_-

¿No lo se? pero, ¿debe de ser algo distinto? _-le contesta roberto al no saber que es lo que hacia aquilus y que estaba martillando-_

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que dejemos tranquilo a aquilus en sus cosas? ¿no lo creen? -_lo decía maría susurrando a sus amigos_-

Es verdad, ¿no quiero ver a aquilus molesto y saber que lo estamos espiando? -_lo decía sara algo nostálgica al imaginarse como se pondría aquilus si los descubrieran __espiándolo_-

Si, vamonos, ¿no quiero que el nos descubra o estaremos en serios problemas? -_lo dice rut algo nerviosa al imaginarse el castigo y las torturas de aquilus_-

¿Voy atrás de ustedes? -_lo decía jacob caminando con sus amigos con mucho cuidado de no hacer sonar el piso de madera de la casa, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, maría se había quedado hay observándolo como forjaba el metal caliente y dándole forma con el martillo_-

_**Pasaron 3 horas de que aquilus estaba en la herrería y empezar a terminar darle los últimos detalles de su nueva arma, mientras que maría los observaba por el espacio de la puerta que era lo que tramaba aquilus.**_

Bien aquiles, el arma esta terminado -lo decía algo agotado y secándose el sudor de su frente-

(_**Sabes, ¿para que es?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a su amigo aquilus_-

Aún no lo se, aquiles... pero, vamos a averiguarlo -_se coloca el arma en sus mangas combinando con las que ya tenia y apuntando a la pared con un escudo que __había_-

(_**¿Estas seguro que funcionara, aquilus?**_) -_mira con duda a su amigo, con mucha preocupación_-

¿Debe funcionar? ¿no perdimos el tiempo para hacer esta arma y terminarlo en nada? -_se concentra en apuntar al escudo, con algo de suerte le acertaría al escudo_-

(_**Y si... ¿practicamos afuera? ¿no quiero que algo de aquí se rompa?**_) -_lo dice algo nostálgico a su amigo_-

Sí, tienes razón aquiles, salgamos para probar esta nueva arma -_los dos caminan hacia la puerta a donde estaba maría y al ver esto maría se mueve sigilosamente y espera a que los dos salieran y se fueran de la herrería_-

(_**¿Espero que funcione aquilus?**_) -_mira a su amigo/jinete algo curioso a la nueva arma que habían forjado_-

En serio aquiles, funcionara, ¿solo es cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarse en usarlo? -_lo dice para que aquiles no se moleste con el_-

(_**Bueno, ¿esperemos que funcione perfectamente?**_)

¿quien sabe?

_**Al salir de la casa y colocar un escudo como blanco en un árbol, aquilus y aquiles se posicionan lejos del escudo para ver que tan bueno es la nueva arma, solo que maría observaba con curiosidad a la nueva arma de aquilus.**_

Bien, ¿aquí vamos? -lo dice enfocando su mirada hacia el escudo de madera y jala uno de los hilos que tiene y el arpón sale disparado hacia el escudo atravesándolo y al árbol-

(_**¿Que demonios? ¿viste eso aquilus?**_) -mira anonadado a su amigo-

Sí, ¿fue muy rápido? y funciono a la perfección -_jala de nuevo el cordel de su dedo y el arpón se retrae y queda en su manga como antes de ser disparada_-

(_**¿Podrías usarlo para subir pendientes o moverte entre los acantilados sin problemas?**_) -_le pregunta a su amigo que estaba __impresionado_-

Es verdad, ¿creo que puedo hacerles algunas modificaciones para que el arpón no se gaste en usarlo siempre? -_lo dice mirando su nueva arma detalladamente_-

(_**Bien, ¿al menos sabemos que al forjar armas según el códice y instrucciones de tu padre son ciertas?**_) -_le da una sonrisa desdentada a su amigo_\- (_**¿crees que en una de esas paginas haya como hacer una armadura para dragones? pero, ¿eso si ligera?**_)

¿No creo aquiles? pero... ¿podría hacerte una armadura de metal y cuero para que el metal no te moleste cuando estés en vuelo?

(_**Eso me gustaría muchísimo aquilus**_) -_lo dice alegre a su amigo en saber que el podría forjarle una armadura_-

Bien, ¿al parecer se esta oscureciendo? -_lo dice mirando el horizonte donde el sol se estaba ocultando_-

(_**Sí, ¿al menos fue muy divertido ver como funciona esa nueva arma?**_) -_lo decía feliz a su amigo_-

Tiene toda la razón amigo mio, pero hay muchas cosas que podremos aprender ambos, con nuestros amigos claro -_le da una sonrisa a su dragón_-

(_**Sabes, ¿extrañaba a ese aquilus amable que conozco?**_)

¿Yo creí que lo había dejado en casa? -_lo dice para molestar a su dragón_-

(_**Oye, ¿eso no es graciosos aquilus?**_) -_lo dice molesto a su amigo_-

Bueno, tarde o temprano iba a parecer ese aquilus, ¿no lo crees?

(_**¿Eso si es verdad?**_) -_caminan los dos hacia la casa_\- (_**pero, ¿me debes una canasta llena de salmón de río?**_)

Ja, ja, ja, el mismo aquiles nunca cambia -_acaricia la cabeza de su dragón mientras caminaban hacia la casa_-

(_**Ja, ja, ¿que gracioso aquilus?**_) -_lo decía molestos_\- (_**pero, ¿me darás las canastas de salmones?**_)

Claro aquiles, ¿no seas glotón por comer salmones o tendré que darte anguila? -_lo decía aquilus serio a su amigo_-

(_**¡No! ¡todo menos anguila!**_) -_corre hacia la casa para escapar de aquilus_-

Ja, ja, ja, nunca me canso de hacerle esa broma -_lo decía alegre al ver a su dragón huir de el por solo mencionarle la anguila cocida, que preparaba sasha cuando no querían comer sus pescados aquiles, sus hermanos y hermanas_-


	8. La muerte de un mentor

_**La muerte de un mentor.**_

_**Alahmut - fronteras entre persia/siria - 318 D.C**_

_**Al día siguiente, aquilus y sus amigos, se levantaron para ir al castillo de alahmut temprano para su siguiente misión, al llegar al despacho de su mentor, le hicieron una reverencia respetuosa a su superior. Mientras que el anciano mentor miraba por la ventana hacia el horizonte de su vista.**_

Bien, quiero que ustedes vayan a damasco y hablen con un rafik que hay en uno de nuestros escondites en la ciudad, el les dará su siguiente misión -_lo dice el anciano mentor con muchísimo cansancio en su voz_\- ¿quiero que cumplan esa misión? pueden retirarse

Sí mentor -_responden los adolescentes jinetes a su mentor con una reverencia y salen del castillo y se topan con Selim y Umar en la muralla fortificada_-

¿Como les fue con el mentor? -_les pregunta umar a los __adolescentes_-

Nos mando a una misión en damasco -_le responde la pregunta jacob al maestro umar_-

Mmm... una misión en damasco, ¿suena interesante? -_lo dice selim intentando adivinar cual es la misión_\- Bueno, sea lo que sea, tengan mucho cuidado en esa ciudad, hay ladrones y algunos soldados sirios patrullando la ciudad

¿Lo tendremos en cuenta? gracias, por avisarnos selim -_lo dice matias haciéndole una reverencia a selim_-

No es necesario amigo, ¿es mi deber como su tutor en saber que estarán bien? -_dice selim a matias_-

Bueno, al menos tengan cuidado con sus dragones, ¿no queremos que asusten a una persona inocente con ellos? ¿no queremos que enemigos sepan que tenemos jinetes de dragones en alahmut? y hagan lo que hagan, ¿no entren al desierto de la muerte? -_lo dice serio en ese comentario_\- ¿aquel que entre hay, nadien vuelve a verlo?

Lo entendemos maestro umar -_lo dicen los adolescentes a su maestro nisarin_-

Bueno, nos veremos más tarde y sus dragones los están esperando en la puerta principal para ir a damasco y ¿recuerden? ¿que sus dragones no sean descubiertos por ningún enemigo?

Descuida selim, ¿nos encargaremos que nuestros dragones no sean vistos por los enemigos? -_lo dice aquilus serio en sus palabras y con sus compañeros caminan hacia la entrada de la aldea, dejando solos a selim y a umar_-

¿Crees que estarán bien? -_le pregunta selim a su maestro con algo de preocupación, por sus amigos_-

Sí, estarán bien, ese aquilus es hábil en liderar a sus amigos, el ayudo a varios hermanos y hermanas en situaciones difíciles -_mira fijamente a aquilus mientras desaparecían de su vista_\- se que es un buen muchacho, el sabrá que hacer y recuerda esto selim, ¿el y sus amigos con sus dragones algún día tendrán que irse de alahmut? así que te sugiero que estés bien, se que has estado 9 años con ellos cuando llegaron a alahmut, pero... debes ser fuerte y dejarlos ir -_coloca su mano en el hombro de selim para apoyarlo como un amigo_\- ahora, ¿hay que ir con el mentor para que nos de nuestra nueva misión?

Sí... -_camina con su maestro hacia el castillo_-

Mira selim, se que no soy tu padre, pero... tengo que apoyarte como uno, recuerda que tu padre, me dijo que debería cuidarte siempre, aun que ya seas un adulto -_lo dice serio, pero con una mirada triste_-

No te preocupes umar, ¿no fue tu culpa que el muriera? -_lo dice en un tono triste a umar_\- ¿no debes atormentarte con eso más? el decidió que tu escaparas para que vivieras, ¿tarvez el pensó que no era tu momento en morir en esa misión? pero se como era mi padre, era amable, astuto e incluso te trataba como un verdadero hermano, no por ser un nisarin, si no por uno de verdad -_le da una sonrisa para que el no estuviera más triste_-

Sabes muchacho... tu forma de ser, ¿es como ver a tu padre enfrente a mi? -_eso último lo dice con una sonrisa a selim_\- al parecer, ¿es como si ese puesto de tu padre fuera de tu talla?

Bueno, entremos al castillo, ¿antes de que el mentor este molesto por la tardanza?

Sí, ¿es verdad?

_**Al momento de entrar al castillo e ir al escritorio de su mentó, el mentor los observaba desde su ventana de su escritorio, viendo como selim animaba al maestro umar.**_

"_Al parecer, ¿selim, tiene hábil para animar a las personas? ¿no muchos de ellos animan a sus compañeros nisarines como el? al parecer... ¿creo que ya encontré a un sucesor digno para los nisarines y un consejero para que lo ayude en su encargo de mentor?_" -_lo dice el mentor sonriendo a los dos nisarines que se llevaban bien entre ellos, a pesar de no ser que umar era maestro nisarin y selim un nisarin_\- "_esta decidido, ya encontré el sucesor perfecto para los nisarines_"

_**Cuando aquilus y sus amigos llegan a la entrada principal de la aldea, encuentran a sus dragones esperándolos en las puertas, mientras jugaban con unos niños montados en sus lomos felices a que estubieran montados en dragones.**_

Vaya, al parecer tienen diversión, ¿no lo creen amigos? -_lo decía matias burlándose de sus dragones mientras algunos estaban viéndolos a sus jinetes llegar_-

No seas malos con ellos -_lo regaña sara a matias por molestar a sus dragones_-

Bueno, bueno, ¿sera mejor bajar a los niños para poder ir a damasco? -_lo dice rut algo animada para su misión_-

Sí, es verdad, bueno niños, deben bajarse de los dragones para poder irnos a nuestra misión en damasco -_lo dice roberto bajando a los niños en los dragones_-

Oh... -_respondían los niños desanimados al saber que los dragones no estarán para divertirse y jugar con ellos_-

Niños, cuando volvamos de la misión, tarves jueguen con ellos, ¿que les párese? -_lo decía aquilus al ver a los niños tristes y animándolos por el comentario de el_-

¿De verdad? -_les respondían los niños animados por el comentario de aquilus_-

Por supuesto niños, a aquiles le gustara jugar, ¿cuando volvamos? -_le da una sonrisa alegre a los niños sorprendiendo a sus amigos_-

Sí -_respondían los niños abrazando a aquilus, haciéndolo sonrojar por tal afecto, ya que los niños trataban a los adolescentes jinetes como si fueran sus hermanos mayores_-

Bueno, es tiempo de partir -_lo dice maría viendo con ternura la escena de aquilus y los niños, mientras que los demás y sus dragones se burlaban de el_-

Ya, ¡no es gracioso! -_lo decía algo molesto hacia rut y matias con los demás dragones_-

Bueno, ya... pero, debes admitir que era divertido verte en esa escena con los niños abrazándote -_decía rut, aguantando las ganas de reírse de aquilus_-

Es verdad, ¿fue divertido verte sonrojado, ya que no estas acostumbrado a esa muestra de afecto?

Ja, ja, ¿que graciosos? -_decía aquilus molesto con esos dos amigos suyos, mientras se montaba en aquiles_-

Bueno, ¿al menos podemos irnos a la ciudad de damasco al menos? -_mira de reojo a sus dos amigos aun riéndose del pobre de aquilus_-

Bueno, ya, ya -_decían matias y rut al mismo tiempo, mientras se reían de aquilus_-

Bueno, vamonos ya -_dicho esto, todos los dragones emprendieron el vuelo a la ciudad de damasco_-

_**Al emprender el vuelo los dragones con sus jinetes montados en sus lomos, los niños observaban maravillados como volaban ellos en los dragones y querían ser buenos nisarines y también ser unos jinetes de dragones como ellos. mientras que los adolescentes se dirigían a damasco, los dos nisarines llegan al escritorio de su mentor.**_

¿Para que nos ha llamado mentor? -_respondían los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia de respeto a su mentor, mientras el observaba por la ventana_-

Los llame para avisarles que dentro de muy poco dejare este mundo -_lo dice mirando por la ventana_\- por eso, deje un testamento cuando mi muerte llegue, quiero que reúnan a todos los nisarines y cuando llegue aquilus y sus amigos, que alguien leyera el testamento, ¿para que sepan quien sera mi sucesor para cuando muera?

¿Que? -_responden los dos al mismo tiempo del comentario de su mentor_-

Pero... mentor, usted no puede morir aun, usted es muy sabio mentor... ¿sin usted los nisarines no sera igual sin usted? -_le responde umar sorprendido por saber que su mentor moriría en cualquier momento_-

Eso ya lo se, maestro umar, pero... -_se voltea a ver a los dos nisarines detrás de el_\- los nisarines necesitaran a alguien que les de ánimos para que superaran esta gran perdida para los nisarines, por que, cuando yo haya muerto, mi sucesor traerá paz entre los miembros de los nisarines, ya he vivido lo suficiente, para ver que el mundo no es todo paz... también hay miedo, odio, sufrimiento, por eso, quiero que ustedes dos, se encarguen de esto, ¿que nada les pase a nuestros queridos hermanos, hermanas y cada aldeano, mujer y niños de alahmut?

Lo entendemos mentor... -_responden los dos al mismo tiempo a su mentor_-

También... díganle a aquilus, ¿que el y sus amigos están listos para que cuando ellos quieran irse de alahmut? y ellos con sus dragones serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos -_lo dice tranquilo y con una sonrisa amable a sus dos nisarines que estaban frente del gran mentor de los nisarines_-

Sí, mentor...

Bien, pueden retirarse, mis amigos -_dicho esto, los dos nisarines se marchan haciéndole una reverencia y dejando a su mentor solo en su escritorio_-

_**Al dejar a su mentor solo, se preguntaban entre ellos dos quien seria el sucesor de ser el mentor de los nisarines.**_

_**Damasco - Siria - 318 D.C**_

_**Los jovenes habian llegado a las fronteras de la ciudad de damasco en siria, dejaron a sus dragones en las fronteras para que soldados sirios o personas no se asustaran, así que los dragones subieron arriba de las montañas de la frontera para esperar a sus jinetes, mientras ellos caminaban hacia una de las entradas de la ciudad. Al poder burlar a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada de la ciudad, los adolescentes jinetes con sus capuchas, lograron pasar desarpersividos hasta llegar al escondite de los nisarines de la ciudad y hablar con el rafik para su misión.**_

Ah, si son los jinetes de dragones que son ahora nisarines -_lo decía un rafik nisarin de unos 40 años, barba negra y su atuendo de nisarin negro con un toque de burla a sus invitados_\- vinieron por la misión del mentor, ¿no? -_lo decía el rafik alegre de tenerlos en su presencia a los excelentes nisarines en damasco_-

Así es rafik -_lo decía aquilus serio hacia el rafik, sabiendo que los demás nisarines les hablaron que el rafik de damasco es un poco bromista con cada nisarines que iban alla_\- ¿así que cual es la misión que tenemos nosotros?

¿déjenme revisar en la bitácora? -_lo dice sacando un libro grande y observando la misión que su mentor le había pedido por envió de palomas mensajeras_\- Sí, su misión es sacar a unos prisioneros de un recinto privado en el sector norte de damasco, son unos corsarios (_piratas_) que fueron arrestados por piratería

¿Piratería? -_les preguntaron al rafik algo sorprendidos menos aquilus, maría, sara y roberto al saber de que se trataban_-

Chicos, la piratería es lo que dicen a los piratas cuando roban a embarcaciones de otros -_lo dice maría a sus amigos_-

Si, el mentor dijo que si ayudamos a esos corsarios, ¿tarves nos ayuden con las rutar comerciales marítimas? -_lo decía el rafik a los adolescentes jinetes de dragones_-

Mmm... podría servirnos de mucha utilidad más adelante, ¿no solo en ayudar por las rutas comerciales marítimas? -_lo dice roberto pensando en una forma de que los corsarios ayude a los nisarines en el futuro_-

¿Que es lo que planeas roberto? -_lo dice sara al ver a roberto muy pensativo_-

Denme un poco de tiempo, necesitamos saber más sobre la misión -_mira al rafik, para que le de más detalles de la misión_-

Claro, eh... -_mira las hojas del libro grande que tenia_\- Sí, también hay un grupo de ladrones. ¿que robaron comida, oro del emperador sirio, dinero e asesinato a soldados mientras estaban en una revuelta de habitantes en la ciudad turca? en el sector este de la ciudad y también un grupo de mujeres por estar prostrituyendose a los guardias y soldados sirios en horarios de trabajos en el sector oeste -_lo dice mirando a los jóvenes jinetes con algo de pensamiento a los datos que habían recibido por el rafik de la ciudad_-

¿Cual es el plan ahora roberto? -_le pregunta matias a su amigo, mientras el joven pesca un pergamino y empieza a escribir algo en ella y se lo entrega al rafik para que se lo envié al mentor para saber su veredicto_-

¿Estas seguro de enviárselo al mentor, joven roberto? -_le pregunta rafik al joven_-

Bien, tarves en unas par de horas, este tu respuesta por el mentor -_toma una paloma mensajera y coloca el mensaje en una de su pata y la deja volar rumbo a alahmut_\- ¿Les avisare cuando llegue el mensaje del mentor?

Bien, gracias rafik, nosotros iremos a analizar la situación de nuestra misión -_lo dice roberto al rafik y llevándose a sus amigos afuera para ir a analizar los lugares_-

_**Mientras que los jóvenes jinetes se dirigían a cada distinto sector donde estarían sus objetivos en la ciudad, la paloma llega a donde esta el escritorio del mentor y el lee la nota que venia de parte de roberto.**_

"_Nota: mentor, si mi opinión cuenta, tengo pensado que tarves los corsarios nos podrían ayudar a los nisarines aparte de ayudarnos en las rutas comerciales, también a ustedes. A los ladrones, nos servirían para robar información enemiga y a las mujeres que se prostituyen, nos serviría para distraer a los guardias, mientras que los nisarines pudiéramos pasar las entradas sin ningún problema. Atte. Roberto_"

¿Este muchacho es muy listo aparte de ser un jinete de dragones y un nisarin?, es un gran estratega cuando le conviene -_lo decía sorprendido y orgulloso que el joven roberto era muy hábil y que podría ser un gran político y envía a la misma paloma con su respuesta_-

_**Tras alzar el vuelo la paloma hacia la ciudad de damasco, los adolescentes jinetes de dragones, estaban separados en grupos de 4, aquilus y maría estaban en el sector norte de la ciudad, roberto y matilda estaban en el sector oeste y sara con matias, en el sector este, mientras que rut y jacob se asegurarían las posibles rutas de escapes en el sector central de la ciudad de damasco.**_

Bien, ¿consiguieron información de cada sector? -_les pregunta rut al ver a sus amigos_-

¿Nosotros averiguamos que ejecutaran a los corsarios mañana al amanecer? -_lo dice maría al mostrar el itinerario de ejecución del amanecer que tenia aquilus en sus manos_-

Nosotros, averiguamos que los ladrones están en una celda subterránea en el sector oeste -_dice roberto intentando pensar cual deberían ir primero_-

Y nosotros averiguamos que las mujeres que se prostrituian, están en una celda con unos prisioneros que no los alimentan nada -_lo dice sara y matias al mismo tiempo informando a sus amigos, mientras ellos se miraron con un leve sonrojo entre ellos_-

Bien, ¿ahora debemos ir a ver si que el mentor respondió a mi opinión? -_lo dice roberto con mucho animo y liderazgo, mientras aquilus lo mira con una sonrisa comparando a roberto de ahora por el de hace nueve años_-

Oye roberto, ¿podemos hablar a solas en privado los dos? -_dice aquilus serio a sus palabras_-

¿Claro aquilus? -_dice roberto estando solos el y aquilus, mientras los demás los esperaban abajo donde estaba rafik_-

Sabes, he estado pensando que ahora, sin que te des cuenta, te has puesto muy bien como lider... -_lo decía aquilus mirando al horizonte de la ciudad_-

¿En serio? ¿no me había dado cuenta de eso? -_lo decía algo sorprendido al no darse cuenta que se había puesto serio en sus pensamientos de planear por donde empezar en liberar a los prisioneros_-

Es algo distinto al roberto que conozco, comparándolo hace nueve años desde que los nisarines nos aceptaron en vivir con ellos... pero, eso me alegra que pienses bien las cosas antes de empezar... por eso amigo, ¿decidiré que tu tomes el liderazgo ahora en adelante, como los buenos amigos que somos? -_le extiende la mano a roberto con una mirada sorprendido de las palabras de aquilus_-

Aquilus... yo no creo ser un buen lider para los demás... ¿eh incluso dudo de que seré un buen político para que las personas aprendan a que los dragones y humanos pudiéramos vivir en paz? -_lo dice algo nervioso para si mismo_-

Recuerdas, lo que te dije hace nueve años, ¿cuando me dijeron que es lo que querían hacer ustedes?

Sí aquilus...

Bien, si caes de nuevo vuelves a levantarte ¿no? -_mira a su amigo algo __decaído_-

Sí, eso mismo dijiste hace nueve años -_lo dice con una mirada baja_-

Sí y también mencione, que me asegurare de intentar de que ustedes alcanzaran sus metas, por eso leías todos esos libros sobre política, para aprender a ser un buen político, no quiero ver a nadien así más, ¿me entiendes? -_coloca su mano en el hombro de roberto_-

Es... que, no puedo ser un buen político o un lider, ¡¿no soy serio como tu aquilus?! no puedo hacer las cosas como lo haces tu, ¡siempre carismático, hábil en la herrería, en el combate, hasta todos los nisarines hablan bien de ti, como un lider ejemplar! -_lo dice molesto hacia aquilus_-

Roberto, ¿a mi no me interesa si que los demás nisarines hablan bien o mal de mi? ¿lo único que me preocupan ahora son ustedes? -_mira a roberto de frente_\- prometí en protegerlos con mi vida, para que ustedes vivan, si tengo que morir por algo o alguien, seria proteger a las personas que quiero, a mis amigos, a los dragones... si eso incluso tengo que luchar con la misma muerte otra vez, ¿así que piénsalo roberto? ahora tu eres el lider de esta misión -_lo dice serio a su amigo_-

Gracias aquilus por darme esa confianza, no voy a dudar más en mi

¿No hay de que amigo? -_lo dice aquilus dándole la espalda, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, mientras los esperaban todos_-

"_Aquilus... estos años, siempre estas hay ayudándonos a nosotros y a los nisarines, eres un lider ejemplar que nadie podría alcanzar... me has dado un gran apoyo para alcanzar mis metas y mi sueño en ser un político... y no voy a dejarme derrotar por nadie, por ningún enemigo, ¿te seguiré a donde quieras que vayas? aprenderé más de ti y seré un gran lider como tu lo has hecho aquilus_" -_lo decía roberto siguiendo a su amigo hacia la habitación donde los esperan sus amigos y el rafik, para saber si el mentor acepto la opinión_-

_**Al entrar aquilus y roberto, vieron que todos estaban felices por las noticias que le había llegado al rafik.**_

¿Que... dijo el mentor rafik? -_le pregunta roberto algo nervioso por dentro por el silencio incomodo_-

Dijo, que si, pueden empezar ¿cuando quieran? ¿así que por cual irán primero? -_les pregunta rafik a los adolescentes jinetes_-

Veamos, a los corsarios los ejecutaran al amanecer... así que iremos todos por ellos, después por los ladrones y al final esas mujeres que se prostituyen -_lo dice pensativo roberto por elegir por cual irán primero_-

Nosotras tres iremos a por esas mujeres roberto -_lo dice seria en sus palabras_\- iré con sara y matilda, ¿ustedes vayan a por los ladrones y corsarios?

No, yo iré solo a por los corsarios -_lo dice aquilus sorprendiendo a todos_\- se que si vamos en dos grupos de más de 2 personas nos podrán encontrar y atacarnos, pero si voy solo a por esos corsarios, se que lograre sacarlos -_lo decía aquilus muy determinado en sus palabras_-

Esta decidido, ¿nosotros tres iremos a por los ladrones? -_lo dice matias muy animado en ir a liberar a los ladrones_-

Bien, cuando logren hacer escapar a los prisioneros nos juntaremos aquí y le enviaremos una paloma a nuestro mentor -_lo dice aquilus para salir corriendo para no perder más tiempo y sus amigos también fueron a por los ladrones y las mujeres encarceladas para liberarlas dejando solo a rafik en la casa de los nisarines_-

"esos jóvenes jinetes..." -mira como los jóvenes se iban del recinto- "tienen mucho por delante y muy difíciles en su vida... con razón el mentor y otros nisarines los tienen cariño desde que llegaron a alahmut con sus dragones..." -_lo decía pensando para si mismo el rafik muy sorprendido hacia los __jóvenes_-

_**Ya los jóvenes se dirigían a sus lugares, sin que ningún soldado o guardias los detectaran mientras liberaban en a los prisioneros, ya que aquilus aprovecho de usar su nueva arma para moverse más rápido por los edificios altos hasta llegar a un lugar seguro para liberar a los corsarios, eso si observo que estaban siendo custodiados por arqueros y soldados**_

Demonios, ¿tendré que asesinar a los arqueros y a los soldados sin que me descubran? -_lo decía aquilus analizando la situación, sabiendo que la seguridad con los corsarios era un poco más difícil, pero para aquilus no se le tan complicado, asesinando a escondidas a cada arquero y hacer lo mismo con los soldados que no eran tan fuertes, solo le tomo tan solo unos momentos para matarlos e ir a donde estaban los corsarios_-

Gracias, muchas gracias joven por salvarnos -decía uno de los corsarios tomando las armas de los soldados muertos- ¿como podremos agradecerle tan gran ayuda a usted?

Pues... ayuden a los nisarines en las rutas comerciales marítimas y ¿también a nuestra causa? -_lo decía serio y fríamente hacia los corsarios que lo miraban con algo de miedo_-

C...Claro, como usted diga... -_decía uno de los hombres con miedo a aquilus_-

Bien, como su barco esta cerca de aquí de los muelles, los escoltare por los tejados para asegurarme de que los arqueros no los maten -_lo decía dándole la espalda a los corsario_-

Gracias, joven nisarin... como nosotros le debemos por salvarnos la vida, haremos eso que nos pidió -_decía el corsario que era el capitán del barco_-

Bien, muévanse ahora -_lo decía apuntando hacia el tejado con su arma y se movió rápido hacia el tejado retrayendo el arpón para estar arriba sorprendiendo a los corsarios por el joven, mientras se movían hacia su embarcación_-

Apitan, ¿cree que es de fiar ese joven? -_lo dice uno de los corsarios hacia su __capitán_-

Sí, si no estaría aquí arriesgando su vida, ¿ahora muévanse antes que los soldados nos descubran?

Sí capitán -_responde los corsarios a su capitán al mismo tiempo, mientras que aquilus se encargaba de eliminar a los arqueros con las formas de asesinato que les enseñaron en el entrenamiento hace años atrás, mientras despejaba la zona de la embarcación de los soldados sirios para que los corsarios puedan escapar fácilmente sin ningún problema_-

Bien, ya esta despejada la zona -_le avisa haciéndole señales con sus manos_-

Bien hecho joven nisarin, ¿eres realmente hábil con la espada? -_decía el capitán hacia aquilus por su hábil combate con los soldados que estaban en el barco_-

Es solo cosa que me enseñaron señor, ahora debo volver y ayudar a mis amigos que están liberando a los ladrones y unas mujeres -_lo decía bajando del barco_-

Bueno, se que algo egoísta de mi parte, pero... si ustedes los nisarines necesitan ayuda contra enemigos en el mar, no más nos avisan, estaremos en rodas para re-abastecer alimento y contratar nuevos tripulantes -_lo decía el capitán corsario a aquilus_\- pero, ¿antes de irme quiero saber tu nombre jovencito?

Aquilus -_le responde a la pregunta del __capitán_-

Bien, joven aquilus, mi nombre es javier corsarius smith II, ¿espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar, joven aquilus? -_lo decía el capitán en su embarcación alejándose de los muelles de damasco_-

¿Espero que no hagan nada estúpido? -_dicho esto se va por los tejados hacia donde estaría uno de los lugares más cercano, los de los ladrones_-

_**Mientras que aquilus se dirigía a donde estarían roberto, matias y jacob rescatando a los ladrones de sus celdas, ellos estaban enfrentándose a los soldados que estaban custodiando el lugar.**_

Demonios, matias te dijimos que no lo mataras aun -_regaña roberto a su amigo bloqueando con su espada el ataque de un soldado sirio_-

Oye, no fue mi intención, ¿que sabia yo que abajo de donde mate a ese soldado estaban los demás? -_lo decía matias excusándose en defensa y empuja a un soldado sirio hacia los demás soldados_-

¡Te dijimos miles de veces que no lo mataras aun y lo que haces es hacer las cosas sin analizarlas! -_lo regaña gritando jacob hacia su amigo bloqueando el ataque de un soldado sirio que tenia un hacha_-

Por ultima vez matias te salvas ahora, pero cuando lleguemos a casa... -_bloquea un ataque de un soldado sirio con hacha y otro con una espada y los empuja alejándolos a los dos soldados_\- ¡te voy a golpear tan fuerte que no se te pasara en una semana!

¡Pero, ya dije que lo siento! -_lo dice gritando matias a roberto, mientras golpea a un soldado sirio y le incrusta su espada mientras estaba tumbado en el suelo_-

¡Arreglen eso cuando estemos en casa y no aquí! -_decía un jacob molesto por la situación en que estaban, mientras bloquea un ataque de uno de los soldados sirios y le incrusta su espada en el torso matándolo al instante_-

¿creo que necesitan ayuda? -_dice aquilus arriba observando la pelea de sus amigos con los soldados sirios, mientras usa su arpón para matar a un soldado a distancia_-

¡Aquilus! -_gritan el nombre de su amigo al mismo tiempo_-

El mismo -_salta de los tejados cayendo en el suelo perfectamente_\- ¿al parecer matias cometió un error otra vez? -_decía aquilus recostado en la pared viendo a sus amigos pelear contra 10 soldados sirios_-

¡Ya les dije que lo siento! -_lo decía matias ya harto de que se lo recordaran siempre, matando a un soldado sirio_-

¡Es tu error matias, no nuestro! -_lo regaña roberto por la estupidez de su amigo y meterlos en esa situación sin la ayuda de aquilus_-

Es verdad, es tu erro y lo debes asumir matias -_lo decía jacob golpeando a un soldado sirio tumbándolo y aprovecha de incrustarle su espada en su corazón_-

Yo liberare a los ladrones, ustedes encárguense a los soldados sirios -_lo dice aquilus molesto de escuchar muchas escusas y reclamos de sus amigos, mientras toma las llaves que tenia el soldado muerto y camina hacia las celdas_-

¿Que? ¿nos vas a dejar luchar contra ellos? -_le pregunta molesto matias a aquilus por no ayudarlos_-

Tu has hecho esto, tu responsabilidad y tu acciones en involucrar a roberto y a jacob -_lo decía llendose hacia las celdas donde estaban los prisioneros_-

Genial, ahora esta molesto aquilus -_lo dice jacob con algo de miedo a aquilus_-

Sí, ¿no se por que sera? -_lo dice roberto molesto y los dos miraban con odio a su amigo_-

¡dejen de verme y ya lo siento en meterlos en esto ya! -_lo decía un cabreado matias por haber involucrado a roberto y jacob, mientras luchaban con los soldados sirios_-

_**Mientras que roberto, matias y jacob, luchaban con los soldados sirios, aquilus seguía caminando hasta llegar a donde estaban los ladrones en su celda.**_

¿Quien eres tu? -_le pregunta el lider de los ladrones a aquilus que llevaba su capucha puesta ocultando su rostro_-

Soy un nisarin, vengo a liberarlos, ya que mis compañeros se metieron en problemas con los soldados, vengo yo a sacarlos -_lo dice aquilus introduciendo la llave en la cerradura y abriendo la puerta de la celda_-

¿Por que un nisarin nos esta ayudando? ¿no te enviaron a matarnos? -_les preguntaban los demás ladrones al nisarin_-

Eso lo decidio el mentor, no soy yo nadien para juzgar su ordenes -_se hace a un lado para que los ladrones salieran_-

¿cual es tu nombre, nisarin? -_le pregunta el lider de los ladrones al preguntar el nombre del nisarin_-

Aquilus -_lo dice serio hacia el lider de los ladrones_\- el mentor quiere que ustedes nos ayuden en nuestra causa, ¿lo harán?

Claro, si ustedes los nisarines nos han ayudado a escapar de esta celda, con gusto y honor ayudaremos a su causa -_dice el lider de los ladrones y uno de ellos se quedo con aquilus_-

Disculpe, si ustedes los nisarines nos están buscando para que nosotros los ladrones les ayudemos en algo, estaremos en una ciudad llama roma -_lo dice una mujer ladrona que era parte de los ladrones_-

Claro, se lo entregare a mi mentor en persona -guarda el papel en donde estará el escondite de los ladrones en su bolsa-

¿Si necesitan algo, solo vayan hay y pregunten por alice? -_se despide de aquilus corriendo con sus amigos ladrones_-

¿Así que alice? -_mira como los ladrones se iban del lugar y ya sus amigos estaban esperándolo para que ayudaran a sus amigas_-

Ya era hora de que aparecieras aquilus -_decía matias burlándose de aquilus_-

Mejor no hables matias, por que esto podría estar cuando le hable al mentor -_lo dice serio y frió hacia matias, dejándolo sin habla_-

Ja, te callaron matias -_se burlaba ahora jacob y roberto riéndose de el por tener su merecido_-

Bueno, vamos a por las chicas a ayudarlas -_lo decía aquilus escalando las paredes de la ciudad y corriendo por los tejados hacia donde estarían las chicas_-

_**Mientras que los chicos iban de camino a ayudar a las chicas, no les fue difícil ya que no habían tanta vigilancia hacia las prisioneras liberandolas fácilmente.**_

Gracias, muchas gracias señoritas -_decía la mujer que estaba con sus compañeras_-

¿espero que no se metan en líos otra vez? -_les preguntaba rut molesta al no tener acción para pelear contra soldados_-

Bueno, al menos son libres y recuerden, ¿que si ustedes quieren pueden unirse a nuestra causa? -_dice maría escoltando a las mujeres hacia la salida del recinto_-

Sí, aquí esta nuestro lugar donde nos juntaremos -_le entrega un papel en donde estarían las mujeres que ayudarían a los nisarines_-

¿Un... prostíbulo? -_mira dudosa rut, por el nombre del lugar_-

Sí, si algunos de ustedes los nisarines o nisarinas están cansados por el viaje, recuerden que nosotras los aceptaremos con mucho gusto en el recinto, claro, que si ustedes necesitan ayuda en alguna misión en roma, con gustas les ayudaremos -_lo dice una de las mujeres seria en la situación_-

Bien, adiós chicas y tengan cuidado en el camino hacia roma que es peligroso -_se despide sara de las mujeres, mientras se iban del recinto privado_-

Claro, chiao chiao -_se despedía una de las mujeres de un asentó raro para ellas, pero lo tomaron como una despedida_-

Bueno, nuestro trabajo aquí termino -_dice maría lista para ir a donde los muchachos_-

No creo que sea necesario maría -_la interrumpe sara_-

¿por que lo dices, sara? -_le pregunta rut_-

¿por que ellos ya están aquí? -_señala a los tejados a sus amigas, que estaban hay aquilus, matias, roberto y jacob observando la situación en que estaban las chicas_-

¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! -_grita molesta matilda por la llegada tan tarde de sus amigos varones_-

¿Sera mejor irnos a donde rafik a decirle que nuestra misión esta hecha? -_dice aquilus bajando hacia el suelo. seguido de sus amigos detrás de el_-

Bien aquilus, marchémonos de aquí antes que soldados sirios lleguen -_les avisa maría a los demás para empezar a correr hacia donde estaba rafik para enviarle las buenas noticias al mentor_-

_**Tras correr e pasar desapersivido de los soldados sirios, los jóvenes logran alcanzar a llegar a la casa de los nisarines donde rafik los esperaba con muy malas noticias a los adolescentes jinetes.**_

Rafik, hemos liberado a los prisioneros del sector norte, oeste y este de la ciudad -_responde alegre roberto a rafik al entrar todos a la habitación_-

Sí, eso lo veo, pero... al parecer tenemos muy malas noticias -_decía el rafik algo triste hacia los __adolescentes_-

¿Que sucede rafik? -_les pregunta maría preocupada por rafik_-

El mentor a muerto -_lo decía algo triste y con una mirada nostálgica a la noticia que les dio a los jóvenes jinetes_\- sera mejor que vayan a alahmut, hoy se inicia los funerales para el mentor

Entendemos rafik -_lo dice sara dándole un abrazo a rafik para que se sienta apoyado, mientras los demás se dirigían a la entrada principal para ir a sus dragones que los esperaban en la frontera_-

¿Es imposible que el mentor este muerto? -_decía jacob algo nostálgico y sorprendido a la noticia de rafik_-

Ya todos los nisarines de la ciudad de damasco, jerusalen entre otras ciudades deben estar al tanto de la gran noticia -_decía roberto saltando un muro mientras seguía a sus amigos_-

Sí, es un golpe duro para los nisarines, van a ver muchos niños, aldeanos y nisarines muy tristes ¿cuando lleguemos? -_decía sara al ver la reacciones de sus compañeros y aldeanos tristes por la muerte del mentor_-

Amigos, debemos llegar y estar calmados para animar a los demás nisarines -_lo dice aquilus serio y frió pero a la ves algo triste al saber que murió alguien_-

_**Tras haber burlado a los soldados y guardias de las puertas de la ciudad de damasco, los jinetes se dirigieron a donde estarían los dragones, para que con un silbido bajaran para ir a alahmut.**_

(_**¿Que sucede aquilus?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a su amigo_-

Amigo, el mentor murió... -_con ese comentario hace que los dragones se sorprendieran y estubieran tristes_-

(_**Es increíble que el mentor haya muerto**_) -_responde nostálgica nightshade al saber que el mentor nisarin __murió_-

Ya amiga, no estés triste -_acaricia a su dragona para consolarla, mientras que sara hace lo mismo a su dragona_-

(_**Bueno, sera mejor volver a alahmut e ir al funeral**_) -_lo dice sigiloso con algo de tristeza, mientras que su jinete se montaba en su lomo_-

Es verdad, alahmut no sera la misma sin el mentor -_decía roberto deprimido y nostálgico al saber que el mentor ya no seguirá en este mundo_-

Chicos, hay que ser fuertes, no podemos dejar que nos desanimemos ahora, tenemos que seguir adelante -_dice rut algo molesta de ver deprimidos a sus amigos_-

(_**Rut tiene razón, ¿no podemos dejar que la muerte del mentor nos afecte a todos tambien? ¿el habria querido que no nos pongaramos tristes?**_) -_lo dice determinada striky a los jinetes y a sus amigos dragones_-

Es verdad, no podemos estar tristes siempre, es tiempo de que nos animemos y vayamos al funeral del mentor, no es momento de estar tristes, ¿el mentor no habría querido eso? -_lo dice matilda animando a sus amigos, mientras mira de reojo a roberto_-

_**Tras montar en sus dragones, emprendieron vuelo hacia alahmut, para ir a los funerales del mentor. Al llegar ven a los niños con algo de tristezas en sus rostros por la noticia de la muerte del mentor y algunos nisarines con la depresión no fueron a ninguna de las misiones asignadas por el mentor fallecido, mientras todos los nisarines se dirigían al castillo/fortaleza para escuchar las ultimas palabras de su mentor, antes de morir. Dejaron a los dragones para que alegraran un poco a los niños, mientras ellos iban a ir a los funerales del mentor. Al llegar a las puerta de la muralla fortificada del castillo, los recibió selim.**_

Selim, recibimos la noticia que el mentor falleció -_lo decía sara abrazando a selim ya que ella siempre ha sido así, tratando a las personas que estaban tristes o desanimadas dándoles un abrazo demostrando su apoyo emocional y siempre logra hacer que personas e incluso dragones se animen_-

Gracias sara, en unos momentos se iniciara los funerales del mentor, así que vamos -_guía selim entre los nisarines que estaban reuniéndose para el funeral del mentor_-

¿Increíble que haya muchas personas y nisarines muy tristes del fallecimiento del mentor? -_decía en susurro maría al ver a sus compañeros nisarines tristes y recordarlo que ella había perdido a sus padres_-

Sí, el mentor era muy sabio y cuando teníamos problemas o dudas le consultábamos -_decía selim algo triste guiando a los adolescentes jinetes entre los nisarines_-

¿Se como se sienten? perder a alguien a un ser querido que conocieron por muchos años de su vida -_le decía maría dándole una sonrisa hacia selim_-

Bueno, basta de estar tristes -_lo decía aquilus caminando al lado de ellos dos con total normalidad, pero en el fondo algo nostálgico que maría había visto en esos hermosos orbes ámbar de sus ojos_\- ¿el mentor no querría verlos tristes ahora?

Es verdad aquilus, no podemos estar tristes por la muerte del mentor, el querría que estuviéramos felices y alegres... -_lo decía maría a aquilus algo animada_\- "_tengo que decírselo, tengo que decirle a aquilus que lo amo con todo mi corazón..._" -_lo decía pensando para sí misma maría, mientras caminaba detrás de aquilus seguida de los demás jinetes_-

_**Tras caminar llegan a donde estaba umar esperándolos para iniciar los funerales y anunciar el testamento del mentor que había dejado cuando había muerto.**_

Bien, ¿supongo que la misión fue un éxito? -_le pregunta umar a aquilus_-

Así es maestro, nuestra misión a sido cumplidas con éxito -_hace una reverencia a su maestro igual que los demás adolescentes jinetes_-

Bien, empecemos de una vez los funerales -_decía umar caminando hacia donde todos los nisarines lo vieran y suspira para dar el discurso a sus compañeros nisarines_\- hermanos y hermanas nisarines, estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a nuestro querido mentor que ahora dejo este mundo para juntarse con el gran dios alah, no lloraremos por esta perdida -_entre los nisarines empezaron a murmurarse entre ellos por las palabras del maestro umar_\- Se que algunos de ustedes pensaran, ¿por que no llorar la perdida de nuestro querido mentor? pues, el habría querido que nosotros no lloráramos y nos pusiéramos triste en su partida tras morir... pero, aquí en este pergamino -_alsa en sus manos un pergamino enrollado en sus manos_\- Aquí dirá que nuestro mentor nos dejo su sucesor para que dirija la orden, se que algunos se preguntaran, ¿quien podría haber sido elegido el mentor encargado de esta gran responsabilidad para nuestra orden? -_lo decía umar con orgullo a quien haya elegido el mentor como su sucesor_\- el sucesor del mentor es... -_entre los nisarines aun murmuraban que en el testamento del mentor iban a nombrar a umar como mentor_\- El sucesor del mentor es selim -_lo decía con una voz de orgullo al nombre de selim en alto sorprendiendo a todos los nisarines y los jinetes y el nombrado se acerco al lado de su maestro y con algo de nerviosismo en su cara al ver todas esas miradas en el_\- ¿Se preguntaran por que fue elegido selim? pues aquí escribió el mentor sobre selim, a pesar de estar como asesino nisarin, el mentor vio un joven potencial, que podría dar ánimos a los nisarines cuando estaban deprimidos o desanimados, y a pesar de ser un joven, era hábil y muy inteligente, por eso concedo a selim como mi sucesor en la orden, ¿espero que cada uno de ustedes lo trate con respeto como mentor de los nisarines? -_se acerca a una antorcha tomándola con sus manos y caminando hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su mentor_\- adiós mentor, (_que alah lo guía y le de paz en su siguiente vida_) -_lo decía en árabe para su mentor fallecido prendiendo la madera para quemar el cuerpo_-

_**Tras quemar el cuerpo del antiguo mentor, selim reunió a umar y a los jinetes para dar un anuncio muy importante y privado para los adolescentes jinetes.**_

Mentor -_lo decía umar y los jinetes dándole una reverencia y colocando su mano derecha en donde estaba el corazón_-

Amigos, no es necesario que me hagan reverencia, no me gusta que lo hagan -_decía selim algo nostálgico a tal muestra de respeto como mentor_-

Perdona selim, es la costumbre que tenemos -_lo decía excusándose matias para sus amigos y maestro_-

Bueno, los llame para hablar de algo muy importante -_mira a aquilus y a sus amigos_\- ustedes ya saben todo lo que saben en combate y defenderse contra enemigos, creo que es tiempo de que ustedes se vayan y busquen su destino -_lo decía selim algo serio en sus palabras_\- ¿no lo crees así aquilus? -_mira de reojo a su amigo_-

Sí, es tiempo de que busque mi camino en el mundo y con lo que se es que el anterior mentor era un jinete de dragones, pero... ¿también me dijo que poseo un don especial?

Sí, la visión eagle, es un don especial que no todos tenemos, es uno de los sentidos que tiene el ser humano comparándolo con los animales, las personas que pueden mejorar su don es muy distinto en explicar -_camina hacia el estante de libros de su lado izquierdo_\- el mentor anterior, dejo esto muy importante antes de morir, un libro sobre ese extraño don que heredaste de tus padres -_ese comentario hace que todos se sorprendan_\- según lo que he leído, tu padre heredo la visión eagle y tu madre el don de hablar con los dragones, pero al parecer el destino te tenia algo preparado, según esto, tus dones y habilidades mejoran con el paso de los días, por ejemplo, ¿has creado esa arma nueva no es así? -_señala al arpón retráctil oculto en su arma de las mangas_-

Sí, pero... ¿es solo que mi padre anoto las instrucciones y como forjarlo? -_decía aquilus algo dudoso_-

Es ese don aquilus, creo que las habilidades y donde que has heredado esta empezando a mejorar cada día, por eso tu has podido hacer que funcione perfectamente, por el códice de tu padre... -_lo decía selim a su amigo aquilus con un gran suspiro_\- como también encontré una de las cartas de nuestro mentor fallecido, dejando como a mi el encargado de dirigir a la orden, a umar como mi ayudante para ser un buen mentor, a ustedes como maestres nisarines en alahmut... pero aun que ustedes se fueran de alahmut, tienen un hogar aquí, son bienvenidos aquí y les estaremos con los brazos abiertos para cuando regresen y también sobre esos dos dragones especiales que el ha ocultado para decírtelo el antes de que su muerte llegara -_les entrega el lugar de dos islas en un mapa_\- según por lo que leí, estaban hay los dos dragones especiales, la furia nocturna albina life y el furia nocturna negro dead, como estos dos dragones no pueden morir, te deben estar esperando en que los encuentres aquilus, tarves cuando ustedes salgan de aquí de alahmut, puede que se topen con vikingos o el ejercito de la muerte, pero, ¿sepan que puede que sean los únicos jinetes de dragones en el mundo? asi que nosotros también nos prepararemos para el combate contra esos ejércitos de la muerte que son personas que su único objetivo es esclavizar a la humanidad y hacerlos como sirvientes y como tenemos espías en la orden del temple, puede que nos ayuden también, fingiendo atacarnos en jerusalen, pero si podremos juntarnos y planear una estrategia con el ejercito de cristo -lo decía selim _extendiendo un mata del continente europeo "de la edad media"_\- aquí en este lugar se juntan los ejercito de cristo que son confiables para nosotros y en este lugar sera la reunión, en jerusalen en las cuevas subterráneas de la ciudad, solo nosotros y ellos saben las entradas de las catacumbas de las ciudad

Bien, entiendo selim... tenia pensado reunirme con la familia de aquiles para visitarlos y avisarles de el ejercito de la muerte, así que no te preocupes, se que en alguna parte oculta en este mundo están los demás jinetes de dragones, no importa si somos unos mínimos como 8 o 15 jinetes sobrevivientes, les ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos amigo -_extiende su mano hacia selim dándole una sonrisa amistosa_-

Bien -_estrecha su mano con la de aquilus_\- antes de la pelea con el ejercito de la muerte, deben encontrar a esos dos dragones para asegurar la victoria de esta lucha

Ten por seguro que lograremos encontrar a los dragones de la vida y de la muerte para ayudarnos -_lo decía serio en sus palabras a su amigo selim que era ahora el mentor de los nisarines_-

Bien, los esperaremos en la puerta principal para despedirnos todos de ustedes -_decía umar hacia los adolescentes jinetes_-

Si, maestro umar -_le responden a su maestro mientras salían del castillo y preparar todo para marcharse de alahmut, mientras dejan solo a selim y a umar_\- ¿esta seguro dejar que se vallen mentor?

Sí umar, aquilus debe buscar su camino en la vida, no podía dejarlo aquí en alahmut siempre, tarde o temprano esto pasaría umar -_lo decía mirando hacia sus amigos_\- solo debemos confiar en aquilus y sus amigos

Bien, ¿sera mejor que de la noticia a los demás hermanos y hermanas nisarines?

Sí, diles la noticia maestre umar y que todos se reúnan para despedirnos de nuestros amigos -_lo decía mientras caminaba con umar al lado hacia la puerta principal de la aldea_-

_**Mientras que selim y umar iban hacia la puerta principal y avisar a cada nisarin que se encontraban, aquilus y sus amigos estaban preparándose para irse, no sin antes llevar canastas de pescados, comida, agua y armas para el viaje largo que deberán recorrer con los dragones y maría vio la oportunidad de decir sus sentimientos a aquilus.**_

A...Aquilus -_decía maría algo nerviosa al estar a solas con aquilus solo que con sus dos dragones con ellos_-

¿Sí, maría? -_mira a su amiga que estaba nerviosa_-

¿E...Es q...que qu...quiero decirte algo muy im...portante? -_lo decía nerviosa y sonrojada al mirar esos orbes ámbar de aquilus_-

¿Que intentas decirme? -_lo decía confuso mientras guardaba la espada de su padre y se ponía el atuendo nisarin de su padre que le quedaba a la medida_-

Es... que... yo... -_lo decía muy sonrojada al decir lo que sentía por el_\- Te... te... ¡te amo aquilus! -_lo digo con un grito ya muy sonrojada al decir sus sentimientos a la persona que ama_-

¿En serio? ¿me amas? -_lo decía sorprendido aquilus hacia maría con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

Sí aquilus, te amo con todo mi corazón -_lo decía algo nerviosa al por fin expresar por lo que siente hacia aquilus_-

Bueno... para ser sinceros entre los dos, también te amo maría -_lo dice mirando hacia otro lado con un sonrojo_-

Bueno, me alegra saber que los dos nos amemos mutuamente -_lo decía mientras ella salia del lugar donde estaban los dos_-

María... -_lo dice aquilus haciendo que maría lo viera_\- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Aquilus... -_lo decía sorprendida por la repentina confesión de aquilus_\- si, quiero ser tu novia y tarves algo más, pero... eso lo sabremos más adelante entre los dos como pareja ¿que me dices, aquilus?

Sí... claro, maría -_lo decía mientras estaba guardando todo lo necesario, maría se le acerca y le da un apasionado beso en sus labios, para después irse a preparar sus cosas para el viaje, seguida de su dragona_-

(_**Vaya aquilus, ahora tienes novia**_) -_le daba una sonrisa burlona a aquilus, mientras se reía de el_-

Hay, cállate aquiles -_lo decía molesto y sonrojado por el comentario de su dragón y mejor amigo_-

(_**Ya, tranquilo amigo, ¿solo era para divertirme un rato?**_) -_lo dice con una mirada picarona hacia aquilus_-

¿Podrías dejar de molestarme ahora? ¿tengo que preparar todo para irnos?

(_**¿Irnos a donde?**_) -_le pregunta a aquilus_-

A la isla de los furias nocturnas, esta en el archipiélago barbarico -_lo decía mientras guardaba unos cuchillos arrojadizos, una daga y la espada de su padre y los tres códices en el bolso de la silla de montar_-

(_**Es increíble, veré a mis padres y a mis hermanos y hermanas**_) -_lo decía alegre aquiles mientras daba saltos por la __emoción_-

Bueno, ya esta todo guardado, es tiempo de que nos vallemos a la entrada de la aldea de alahmut y despedirnos del mentor y de todos los nisarines -_lo dice mientras lleva su espada siria, una daga árabe y su atuendo nisarin teñido de color negro_-

(_**bien, pero extrañare a los niños de aquí, cuando nos vallemos se pondrán tristes**_) -_lo decía un deprimido aquiles_-

Mira aquiles, se que tu y los demás dragones se han hecho muy amigos con esos niños, así que si quieres hablarles, les traduzco para que entiendan -_lo dice dándole una sonrisa a aquiles_-

(_**Gracias aquilus**_) -_le devuelve una sonrisa desdentada a aquilus_-

Para eso están los mejores amigos -_lo dice mientras salían de la casa, estaban todos esperándolos para marcharse, no sin antes aquilus miraba por ultima vez la casa de sus padres en alahmut_\- "_gracias, mamá... papa... se los agradezco en guardar estos códices para que aprendiera sus enseñanzas... Requiescat in pace padres_" -_camina con sus amigos en dirección a la puerta principal de la aldea de alahmut_-

_**Tras caminar un buen rato y pasar la aldea hasta la puerta principal de la aldea, se encontraron hay con selim y umar esperándolos para despedirse, ante esto todos los nisarines empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada y ver que estaban el mentor y umar para despedirse de los jóvenes jinetes.**_

Aquí es nuestra despedida aquilus -_decía umar al ver a aquilus y a sus amigos con el, para emprender un viaje muy largo_-

Así es umar, tengo pensado ir a la isla de los furias nocturnas para avisarles a los dragones del posible ataque del ejercito de la muerte -_lo decía serio en sus palabras a su maestro y amigo que lo ha tratado como un padre para el_-

Bien, creo que aquí donde nuestros caminos se separan -_decía selim a sus amigos jinetes para despedirse de ellos_-

No lo creo selim, les trajimos algo antes de venir a los funerales del mentor anterior -_lo dice aquilus mirando en los cielos y se acercaban dos dragones del tamaño de un pesadilla monstruosa y una cría de la misma especie_\- se llaman arenerus dragons, son los dragones que viven en el desierto empezando por el desierto de la muerte, ahora los niños no estrañaran a los dragones, por que a ellos los convencí para que vinieran a proteger a alahmut, ¿claro que también aprenderán a vivir con los humanos? -_lo decía aquilus acariciando la cabeza de la hembra arenera y luego a la cría de los dragones_-

¿Así que ellos son los famosos monstruos del desierto de la muerte? -_lo decía selim al ver a tan maravillosas bestias aladas que eran los que protegían el desierto de la muerte_-

(_**Oye aquilus, dile a ese humano que no nos llame bestias**_) -_lo decía de mala gana el dragon arenero macho hacia selim_-

Claro, selim el dijo que no les gusta que los llamen bestias -_lo decía traduciendo lo que le había dicho a selim_-

Por supuesto, se me olvidaba que hay ciertos dragones que son nobles y de buena reputación, sin ofenderlos -_mira a la pareja de dragones y el color de sus escamas que eran de un color café muy claro a la arena y de forma de diamante las escamas y unos ojos color castaño para pasar desapercibido de enemigos invasores e humanos_-

(_**Bueno, al menos el es muy sincero en sus palabras y de buen corazón**_) -_lo decía la dragona arenero a su pareja_-

(_**Sí lo que dice aquilus es verdad, se nota por el latido de su corazón y su corazón amable y puro**_) -_decía el dragon arenero a su pareja, de una forma afirmatoria_\- (_**Dinos aquilus, ¿cuanto años tiene este humano?**_) -_lo decía mirando a selim que no dejaba de observar detalladamente sus escamas en forma de diamante_-

Se llama selim -_le responde maría_\- el es mentor de los nisarines y también le gusto los dragones cuando lo conocimos a cuando el tenia 22 años, ahora el tiene 32 años -_lo decía tranquilamente dándoles una sonrisa a la pareja de dragones y la cría al ver ese gesto intento hacer los mismo mostrando sus dientes del tamaño de agujas, para desgarrar pescados_-

Bueno, al menos necesitaremos la mayor ayuda posible contra el ejercito de la muerte y también ayudar a existir a los dragones y humanos -_lo decía roberto montado en su dragón para emprender el viaje_-

(_**Sí, al menos la cría de la pareja de areneros, no estará solo para jugar**_) -_lo decía sigiloso mirando a los niños que estaban hay observando entra la multitud reunida en la entrada de la aldea sorprendidos de saber que tendrán nueva compañía al momento de que los jinetes y sus dragones se marcharan_-

Tienes razón en eso sigiloso, los niños se divertirán jugando y persiguiendo al dragon y se que se dormirán en donde ustedes se quedaban dormidos de tanto jugar con la cría -_lo decía dando una sonrisa sara al recordar esos momentos que los niños y los dragones dormían acurrucados entre ellos para dormir __cómodamente_-

(_**Sí, los extrañare**_) -_lo decía con una tristeza a los niños que la miraban igualmente tristes al saber que Sigiloso, sophia, striky, firus, aquiles, nightshade, fury y espinoso se iban muy lejos de los niños_\- (_**Sara, ¿puedo despedirme de los niños?**_) -_la mira a su amiga y jinete con __tristeza_-

Claro amiga, iré contigo para que le traduzca lo que le dices a los niños -_acompaña a su dragona dándole una sonrisa para apoyarla en esta despedida caminando hacia los niños_-

¿Quiero que se cuiden entre ustedes? -_lo decía aquilus montándose en su dragón_-

(_**Claro, aquilus**_) -_le sonríe la dragona arenero a aquilus_\- (_**Cuidaremos bien de ellos y no se preocupen, les ayudaremos en lo que podamos nosotros, entre estas personas**_)

Bien, sara y sophia ¿están listas? -_las llama matilda a sus amigas, mientras se despedían de los niños y de las personas de la aldea, mientras sophia acercaba su hocico para que los demás niños la abrazaran para despedirse de ella, mientras caminaban hacia sus amigos_-

Selim, tu sabes que también te he tratado como un hermano y a umar como un padre en mi vida, así que quiero que los dos se cuiden mucho -_abraza a los dos con un sollozo leve_-

Tu sabes que yo te he aceptado como una hija sara, no dudes de eso -_le corresponde el abrazo a sara_-

Yo nunca hubiera tenido una hermanita que siempre me animaba en cada misión que había tenido hasta que me asignaron ser mentor y agradezco a alah que tu fueras esa hermana que nunca tuve -_abraza fuertemente a sara llorando al tener que despedirse de alguien que lo ha tratado como un hermano_-

Nos volveremos a reunir los dos pronto, cuando lleguemos y venzamos al ejercito de la muerte, los llevare a volar por los cielos en los lomos de sophia -_decía limpiándose las lagrimas y dándoles una sonrisa tierna y amable para no hacerlos deprimir al momento de que ellos se marcharan_-

Por supuesto sara, aquí los estaremos esperando cuando termine esta guerra que esta a punto de comenzar en cualquier momento -_lo decía umar al ver a sara marcharse en su dragona y perderse en el horizonte seguido de despedidas de nisarines, niños y aldeanos de alahmut al ver partir a los jinetes de dragones_-

Vamos umar, hay trabajo que hacer -_coloca su mano en el hombro de su maestro_\- ellos volverán y no te preocupes por ellos, aquilus se volverá alguien especial que cambiara al mundo -_lo dice mientras mira al horizonte y ver como los jinetes se iban perdiendo en el horizonte y caminan los dos devuelta al castillo, seguido de los tres dragones y conocer la aldea y convivir con ellos en armonía y tranquilidad sin ningún peligro_-

_**Mientras lejos de alahmut y dirigiéndose hacia el archipiélago barbarico, los adolescentes jinetes de dragones, volaban al lado de sus amigos, pero aquilus y maria volaban casi muy juntos, mientras que atrás de ellos, también estaban otras parejas, roberto con matilda, jacob con rut y matias con sara y así empezar un largo viaje hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas en el lugar donde vivían los vikingos en guerra contra los dragones día a día, mientras que el don de aquilus mejoraba cada día a día, se volvía más hábil en su forma de combate y hábil en construir nuevas armas para sus amigos y a su novia, les construyo a cada uno un arpón oculto, que les ayudaba a moverse más rápido, ya que el arpón los usaban para moverse en estructuras altas, como acantilados, edificios grandes y también lo usaban para asesinar a distancia enemigos, sin levantar sospechas.**_


	9. El códice de Dragones

_**El códice de dragones.**_

**_Habían_**_** pasado ya un mes desde que los jóvenes jinetes se habían ido de alahmut, en su viaje por el archipiélago barbarico, deciden descansar a sus dragones en una isla donde sin darse cuenta, habitaban dragones salvajes que nunca habían tenido contacto con humanos. Mientras que aquilus y sus amigos con sus dragones descansaban para recuperar energía, aquilus estaba leyendo el códice de dragones de su madre, mientras que los demás estaban mirando los lugares, claro con sus dragones, excepto que aquilus no estaba solo, estaba su novia maría y la pareja de su mejor amigo, nightshade.**_

¿Que lees aquilus? -_le pregunto su novia a aquilus, mientras se acurrucaba en el torso de su novio_-

Leyendo el códice de dragones de mi madre -_lo decía abrazando con su brazo disponible en la cintura de su novia, con sus dos dragones a los lados de la pareja_-

(_**¿Nos podrias leerlo a nosotros en voz alta?**_) -_le pregunto nightshade a aquilus, mientras se acomodaba en los lados de la pareja con aquiles en el otro lado_-

Por supuesto nightshade -_le da una sonrisa divertida en como estaban los dos, uno al lado del otro esperándolo que lo leyera en voz alta para los tres_\- bien, veamos, pagina numero 4, los tipos de dragones: escamas rojas

¿dragones con escamas rojas? -_le pregunta maría a su novio_-

Así es maría, dragones de escamas rojas o conocidos como dragones rojos, les leeré un pequeño significado de estos tipos de dragones...

"_Dragones Rojos o Dragones de escamas rojas: __**Estos dragones solían vivir en las cimas de los volcanes o en lugares muy calurosos, se caracterizan por sus enormes llamaradas de Fuego, ya que una sola de ellas podía doblar la longitud de su cuerpo, al igual que los dragones negros eran muy agresivos, pero no tan crueles cono ellos, pues atacaban solo si les provocaba. Su máximo ataque era una llamarada capaz de derretir la roca**_"

Serian como la clase de fuego de los pesadillas monstruosas, pero ellos viven en volcanes o en sitios donde el clima es muy caluroso, como por ejemplo el desierto -_lo decía aquilus a su novia que no entendía aun, hasta ahora y los dragones que los acompañaba, sin darse cuenta que un grupo de 10 terribles terrores estaban hay para atacarlos, pero al verlos tan junto de los dragones que eran furias nocturnas y hablar sobre otros dragones estos se ganaron adelante de las pareja humana y de la pareja de dragones_-

Huy, mira que son una ternuras -_toma a uno de los terribles terrores y lo acomoda para que viera el códice de dragones por la madre de aquilus_-

Bien el otro tipo de dragones son de escamas blancas, les leeré por que se llaman así... -les decía aquilus para decir que decía el códice de dragones hacia esos dragones blancos-

"_Dragones blancos o Dragones de escamas blancas: __**Eran sin lugar a dudas los mas nobles y benévolos de todos, solían evitar los enfrentamientos pero cuando estaban en combate podían ser muy agresivos, aunque si podían evitarlo no llegaban a matar**_"

Como sabran estos dragones sin ninguna duda son los dragones más nobles y benévolos de todos, solían evitar enfrenamientos con los humanos, pero cuando están en combate podian ser muy agresivos y aveces ellos evitaban matar a humanos y luchas entre dragones -_les decía el significado a su novia y a los dragones_-

(_**Wow, es increible... ¿que hayan dragones así?**_) -_le respondía nightshade a aquilus con asombro en lo que le relato a ellos y a su hermana_-

(_**Es increible, ¿que humanos como ustedes no tengan miedo a los dragones en especial a estos dos que están al lado?**_) -_le respondía el terrible terror hacia la pareja de humanos señalando a los dragones_-

Pues, veras mi pequeño amigo, aquilus y aquiles se criaron los dos por sus padres, ya que ellos eran jinetes de dragones y yo crecí con nightshade, pues, claro que yo soy la menor y ella la mayor -_la mira con una cara molesta hacia su hermana_-

(_**¿Cuantas veces vas a tener que decir eso? de hace años te he dicho, ¿que lamento haberte bañado con mi baba de dragona?**_) -_la mira molesta como buenas hermanas que se llevaban_-

(_**¿Como pueden hablar el idioma de los dragones?**_) -_pregunto un terrible terror de color rojo carmezi con verde a la pareja_-

Eso es hereditario, nacimos con ese don de hablar con dragones desde que nacimos, pero claro, mientras más años tiene uno, más puedes hablar perfectamente el idioma de dragones -_le responde aquilus al pequeño terrible terror_-

(_**Sorprendente...**_) -_respondieron el resto de los terribles terrores_-

Ahora les hablare sobre los dragones de escamas azules o dragones de escamas azules como quieran que le digan, ya que no tiene imagen de estos tipos de dragones -_decía aquilus para leer el significado de la siguiente clase de dragones_-

"_Dragones azules o Dragones de escamas azules: __**Conocidos también como los dragones de hielo, habitaban las zonas mas heladas y recónditas de los continentes, se desplazaban en grupos y no eran muy agresivos, esta raza poseía la piel y escamas mas robusta de todas las razas, hasta los temidos dragones negros se lo pensaban dos veces antes de enfrentarlos. Capaces de hablar su idioma y prácticamente cualquier otra lengua los ponía un paso adelante de los dragones blancos.**_"

Wow, ¿estos dragones hablaban cualquier idioma? -_le pregunto a su novio por lo sorprendida que estaba_-

Así es, mi madre siempre me contaba historias de esos dragones

(_**Sorprendente...**_) -_respondieron todos los dragones al sorprenderse de eso del joven humano_-

(_**Estoy impaciente para encontrarnos uno de ellos, ¿para conocerlos?**_) -_lo decía un aquiles impaciente_-

Tranquilo campeón, ¿con eso lo sabrás con el tiempo? -_calma a su amigo acariciando su barbilla haciéndolo tranquilizarlo_-

¿Cual es ese tipo de dragon aquilus? -_señala el extraño símbolo en el códice de dragones_-

Se llama los dragones verdes... -_cambia a la siguiente pagina del __códice_-

"_Dragones verdes o Dragones de escamas verdes: __**Esta raza era muy extraña, pues no tenían un carácter definido, unos eran muy agresivos y otros muy pacíficos. No solían ser muy fuertes pero en cambio tenían una inteligencia y picardía descomunal. vivían en bosques frondosos o en oscuras cuevas, sus garras afiladas como espadas era su principal arma, y no dudaban en usarla al mínimo indicio de peligro y su técnica especial era lanzar gases venenosos.**_"

Wow, deben ser muy difíciles, ¿como tus padres pudieron estar frente de esos dragones tan peligrosos y venenosos? -_le preguntaba a su novio impresionaba de que incluso de ser inteligentes eran venenosos_-

Bueno, mi padre hablaba sobre esos dragones, gracia a ellos, el conocía tipos de venenos, como venenos paralizantes, venenos letales y venenos alucinógenos -_lo decia numerándolo con sus dedos_-

(_**Ahora, ¿Que tipos de dragones siguen aquilus?**_) -_le pregunta nightshade al novio de su hermana_-

Se llaman dragones negros o dragones de escamas negras... -_cambia la pagina del códice al siguiente tipo de dragones_-

"_Dragones negros: __**Se encuentran tradicionalmente en pantanos y fangales, aunque también habitan guaridas en el subsuelo, suelen medir mas de 9 metros de largo y escupen un ácido corrosivo y letal. Son poderosos en magia y su hechizo preferido es el que crea oscuridad de esta manera pasan inadvertidos. Extremadamente independientes y solamente obedecen algo si esto les trae beneficio propio, son los mas crueles y agresivos de su especie.**_"

Estos eran los dragones muy peligrosos, aparte de ser crueles y agresivos de su especie, miden 9 metros de largo y escupen un asido corrosivo letal, ellos habitan en guaridas en el subsuelo, osea debajo de la tierra -_les da un pequeño resumen a los dragones y a su novia_-

(_**Sorprendente, ya me imagino ver algunos de ellos**_) -_le respondía aquiles emocionado de ver un dragon negro en acción_-

(_**Aquiles, no ves que son muy peligrosos y agresivos, si eso es para los humanos, también para los otros dragones**_) -_le reclamaba a su pareja por hacer ese comentario_-

(_**Eso es verdad**_) -_apoyaron los demás terribles terrores a nightshade_-

(_**Cual es el siguiente tipo de dragones... ¿aquilus no?**_) -_le pregunto un terrible terror de escamas verdes y amarillos a aquilus_-

Sí, el siguiente tipo se llaman dragon's magma o como se llaman dragones magmas

"_Dragones Magmas: __**Dragones de escamas grises y de ojos amarillos, viven en volcanes y si son amenazados por humanos o dragones, les lanza lava con fuego de sus bocas y son muy territoriales en cuanto se tratan de montañas volcanosas**_"

Son como los pesadillas monstruosas y los dragones rojos, pero su cuerpo emite magma y se alimenta de rocas volcánicas calientes y pescados como todos sabemos que ningún dragón come carne humana -_lo decía entre los dragones y su novia_-

El siguiente tipo de dragones seria... -_preguntaba con duda maría a su novio_-

los dragones dragones cobrizos o dragones dorados como los llamaron algunas personas -_cambia la pagina mostrando un dibujo de un dragon cobrizo mirando las estrellas_-

_"Dragones Cobrizos: __**Dragones de escamas naranjos oscuros y ámbar y ojos ámbar, viven en castillos viejos, observando las estrellas que ellos creían que estaban sus antepasados.**__"_

¿Como son viejos, son dragones muy sabios y pacíficos si no los amenazas? -_le preguntaba a su novio_-

Por supuesto maría, si estos dragones son amenazados por nosotros los humanos, ellos se defienden hasta la muerte, pero son nobles de corazón, si ven a un humano con un corazón noble y puro, no los toma como amenaza -_le da una sonrisa amorosa a su novia_-

¿Cual es el siguiente tipo de dragones? -_le pregunta a su novio, mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su novio_-

Se llaman dragon's demons o como los llaman algunos dragones demonios -_cambia la pagina hacia donde decía el nombre del tipo de dragones_-

_"Dragones Demonios: __**Dragones de escamas rojos de ojos azul cielo, viven en montañas donde hayan tormentas eléctricas y pueden ser muy violentos si son amenazados.**__"_

Los dragones demonios son algo violentos cuando son amenazados, digamos que son como el skrill, un dragon que vive de las tormentas eléctricas, bien este usa las tormentas eléctricas como para ocultarse y atacar a sus enemigos -_lo decía mostrando un dragon demonio dibujado en la pagina del códice de los dragones_-

(_**Asombroso, me gustaría conocer uno**_) -_lo menciona nightshade al ver el dibujo de los dragones demonios_-

Al parecer alguien se enamoro de ese tipo de dragón -_lo decía en un tono burlón a su hermana dragona_-

(_**¡Ya, maría! ¡deja de molestarme siempre!**_) -_lo decía molesta hacia su hermana mientras se acostaba para dormir un poco_-

(_**Bueno, aquilus, ¿creo que ese es el ultimo tipo de dragones que tiene el códice de dragones? ¿no es así?**_) -_le pregunta algo curioso en saber más sobre otros dragones, aparte de los que ya conoce a los nadder, pesadillas, cremallerus, terribles terrores, gronklos, susurro mortales, alas-cambiantes_-

Claro aquiles, este es el ultimo tipo de dragones de las paginas, se llaman leviatan's dragon's o dragones leviatanes -_les muestra un dibujo de un leviatan_-

_"Dragones Leviatanes: __**Son dragones que viven en el las profundidades del océano de escamas azul marino y de ojos celestes, atacan a barcos cuando invaden sus territorios y pueden extremadamente violentos a las embarcaciones invasoras, lanzan con gran potencia de agua de sus bocas para destruir barcos de un solo golpe.**__"_

Wow, ya quiero ver un dragón leviatan -_decía maravillada la novia de aquilus al ver el dibujo de un dragon leviatan_-

Puede que en el viaje veamos uno -_abraza a su novia con un abrazo con su brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo estaba sosteniendo el códice de dragones_-

(_**Oye aquilus, creo que todos los demás se quedaron dormidos**_) -_menciona en un susurro a aquilus, mientras miraba a los terrible terrores dormir acurrucados entre ellos y el que estaba en brazos de maría y ella también dormidos_-

No estaría mal dormir una pequeña siesta ¿no lo crees? -_mira a su amigo con una sonrisa_-

(_**Sí, dormir una siesta no haría nada mal a nadie**_) -_se acomoda para dormir una siesta con todos los dragones __visitándolos_-

_**Pasaron 5 hora y estaba el sol apunto de ocultarse en el horizonte entre el cielo y el mar, y los demás jinetes con sus dragones, volvieron a donde estaban aquilus y maría y se sorprendieron al verlos abrazados y dormir con sus dragones y claro acompañados de 10 terribles terrores, ellos pensaron no despertarlos para no molestar en su pequeña siesta, mientras preparaban los pescados para comer en unos momentos, al pasar unos 15 minutos, aquilus, marías y los dragones despertaron al oler el delicioso pescado cocido y pescados crudos para comer y al ir al lugar donde estaban roberto, matilda, sara, matias, jacob y rut con sus dragones comiendo pescados, se animaron a comer el resto de los dragones, claro que también dejaron algo para los pequeños visitantes dragones que estaban con la pareja de dragones y humanos. Así pasaron el rato hablando entre ellos y entre dragones, mientras que en una isla a lo lejos de donde estaban los jinetes con sus dragones, había una isla con dragones salvajes viviendo en armonía por el momento, mientras tanto los jinetes pasaron todo el rato con esos pequeños terribles terrores hasta el anochecer y dormir para mañana.**_

_Se que es corto, pero es un capitulo donde nombra cada tipo de dragones según el códice de dragones que lo escribió Sally, la madre de aquilus con su esposo marco, en esos 15 años en su viaje como nisarines, subí este capitulo para que sepan que tipos de dragones podrían aparecer, claro que ya algunos conocen a las clases de cada dragón de HTTYD 1 y 2, pero algunos los agregue y otros tipos de dragones que gracias que yo jugaba las cartas Mitos y Leyendas en mi país, que aun las tengo me acorde que en una de esas cartas habían dragones, así que ya saben que dragones podrían encontrarse aquilus y los demás jinetes con sus dragones en su viaje, Bye_

_P.D: ¿para los que no saben que es un códice?, les dejare el significado de la palabra en este capitulo._

_\- __**Códice: **__Libro manuscrito que tiene importancia histórica o literaria, en especial cuando es anterior a la invención de la imprenta. (__**es lo básico claro esta**__)._

_Códice (del latín codex, -icis) es uno de los formatos del libro. Se compone de cuadernos plegados, cosidos y encuadernados. Habitualmente, se puede escribir en ambos lados de cada hoja, denominados páginas, que pueden numerarse. Aunque técnicamente cualquier libro moderno es un códice, el término se utiliza comúnmente para libros escritos a mano (manuscritos) en el periodo previo a la imprenta (es decir, hasta el fin de la Edad Media), significado que recoge el DRAE. El diminutivo de "códice", "codicilo", se emplea únicamente en contextos testamentarios. Derivada de ésta es la palabra "código"._

_Etimológicamente, la palabra latina codex parece proceder de la contracción del diptongo de la también latina caudex, -icis ('tronco' -de la que se ha propuesto su origen caldeo-). Este nombre, que dieron los romanos a la tablilla de cera para escribir, por desplazamiento semántico terminó designando a los libros con páginas,4 diferenciados de los rollos empleados hasta entonce._

_**Esto es para que quieran usar la palabra códice o códices, bien por el que lo usa, solo es cuestión de que el que use este termino sepa de que habla un códice.**_


	10. La isla draguna

_**La isla draguna.**_

_**Los jinetes de dragones seguían su largo viaje hacia las isla de los furias nocturnas, tras pasar un mes, viajando con sus dragones, ellos ya no estaban solos, los acompañaba una pareja de terrible terror llamados rex que estaba en los hombros de aquilus y yen que estaba en los hombros de maría. Habían viajado desde que habían conocido 10 terribles terrores, solo que el resto prefirió quedarse en su isla tranquila, mientras que dos de ellos prefirieron conocer el mundo con los jinetes y los dragones, Mientras volaban veían islas habitadas de vikingos y embarcaciones, algunos estaban pescando, aldeanos cazando y incluso... entrenándose para matar dragones.**_

¿Piensan lo mismo que yo? -_lo decía mirando atrás a su amigos y novia del encapuchado negro y ve que todos asienten en el plan que tenia su amigo y novio en ayudar al los pobres dragones_\- bien, ustedes cuatro distraigan a los vikingos y ¿tengan cuidado al enfrentarse a los vikingos? ¿deben tener redes con pesas para que nuestros dragones queden inmovilizados?, mientras que nosotros los liberamos a los dragones para que nos ayuden

Entendido -_lo decían todos los jinetes y atacaron para llamar la atención de los vikingos para luego el otro grupo los liberaban de la prisión que estaban los dragones mientras podían escuchar los gritos de los aldeanos en decir..._-

¡Dragones! ¡cúbranse! ¡ataquen los! -_decían los vikingos al ver a cuatro dragones atacar a los vikingos, sin saber ellos que otro grupo de dragones fueron a liberar a los dragones_-

Amigo, ¿crees poder detenerlos? -_le pregunta a su dragón_-

(_**¿Eso creo aquilus?**_) -_le responde algo inseguro su dragón_-

Bien, ¿me encargare de que los vikingos no se acerquen a ustedes mientras liberan a los dragones? suerte amor y amigos -_se lanza hacia una de las casas de la aldea vikinga y corre hacia donde estaría un lugar donde mataban a los dragones y entrenaban a jóvenes vikingos, mientras corría hacia el lugar_-

¿Recuérdenme regañarle muy bien cuando terminemos esto? -_decía molesta la novia de aquilus_-

Cálmate maría, ¿solo que aquilus intenta proteger a los dragones que podamos? -_intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga_-

Eso ya lo se roberto, pero... ¿me preocupa que le pase algo a el? -_lo decía muy preocupada por su novio mirando hacia atrás y veía como aquilus usaba el hidden arpón para moverse por las casas y el acantilado hasta llegar al ruedo del entrenamiento_-

¡Oye tu! -_le grita un vikingo al ver a un encapuchado de color negro abrir la entrada hacia el rodeo_\- ¡detente! -_lo decía mientras lleva en su mano izquierda un hacha_-

_¡Ahora!_ -_lo decía en árabe que les enseñaron a sus dragones a entender cada palabra, al vikingo le llego una bola de plasma, que lo arrojo lejos y el vikingo al ver lo que sus ojos nunca creyó ver un... un furia nocturna. Mientras entraban al ruedo con otros dragones y personas montadas en ellas y ayudaban a sacar a los dragones_-

Dinos aquiles, ¿cual es cual? -_decía una encapuchada de color rojo rubí al dragón de su amigo_-

(_**¿En esa puerta grande?**_) -_lo decía apuntando con su hocico, dragones y jinetes escucharon una voz un tanto __femenina_-

(_**¿Que sucede hay afuera?**_) -_decía una voz femenina hasta que una voz masculina se escucha en la puerta de al lado de la que estaban la encapuchada_-

(_**¿Que pasa? ¿por que hay mucho ruido afuera?**_) -_decía la voz masculina con miedo_-

¡¿Que hacen a los dragones?! -_se les acercaba un vikingo que estaba pasando por hay y ver a unos jóvenes y dragones liberando a los dragones que estaban en cerrados y tomando hacha en mano_-

_¡No dejare que los lastimes!_ -_lo decía en árabe al vikingo que no entendió, pero al verlo desenfundar su espada, entendió que quería retenerlo para que no avanzara_-

¿Quítate o mueres niño? -_decía el vikingo molesto al encapuchado negro y saca su espada, empezando a chocar armas, mientras los otros al poder abrir una de las puertas que estaba en cerrada la voz femenina, mostraba a una nadder mortífera de escamas naranjos y de ojos __amarillos_-

(_**¿Que? ¿humanos ayudándonos a dragones en escapar?**_) -_lo decía atónita la nadder al ver humanos con capuchas ayudándola a escapar y ver a lo lejos otro encapuchado de color negro luchando con un vikingo_-

Bien, una esta libre, necesitamos liberar a los otros -_decía maría al tomar la palanca para que el mecanismo de la puerta se abriera con ayuda de roberto y matilda con todas sus fuerzas bajar la palanca_-

¡Tiren! -_decía roberto ayudando a sus amigas al bajar la palanca para que se abriera la puerta, mientras que sus dragones miraban a los alrededores del rodeo vigilar que ningún vikingo se les acercara a sus jinetes_-

(_**¿Por que hay humanos ayudándonos a escapar?**_) -_le pregunta la nadder al ver a los humanos pelear con sus dragones y ver a ese encapuchado negro luchar con el vikingo_-

(_**Ellos son nuestros jinetes y amigos, ¿que los estamos rescatando para que no mueran en manos de vikingos?**_) -_le habla una furia nocturna de color azul cielo de ojos celestes hacia la nadder_-

(_**¿Como que jinetes y amigos suyos? ¿los humanos matan dragones? ¿eso no tiene sentido?**_) -_le hace preguntas la nadder hacia la furia nocturna_-

¡listo! -_lo decían los tres encapuchados felices al abrir la puerta mostrando a un pesadilla monstruosa de color azul verdoso de ojos verdes al ver sorprendido a unos humanos con capuchas __ayudándolo_-

(_**¿Que rayos pasa? ¿por que hay humanos ayudándonos a escapar?**_) -_lo pregunta y ve a la un ala-cambiante, una furia nocturna azul y una pesadilla monstruosa y una nadder que era la que estaba en la puerta abierta al lado de este_-

(_**¿No hay tiempo para hablar, ayuden a que nuestro amigo no sea atacado por muchos vikingos?**_) -_decía un furia nocturna negro hacia los dos dragones liberados para que ayudaran a aquilus ya que estaba viendo como estaban llegando más vikingos a su mejor amigo, mientras corría a ayudarlo_-

(_**Fury, ¿ven y ayúdame a cubrir a aquilus?**_) -_decía nightshade a su amiga_-

(_**Bien, ustedes dos cubren a nuestros amigos, ¿por que si le pasa algo a ellos? les arrancare el cuello**_) -_lo decía molesta a los dragones liberados y corre hacia afuera del rodeo para ayudar a aquilus_-

¡Bien lo conseguimos! -_lo dicen al mismo tiempo en poder abrir la puerta mostrando a una cremallerus de color gris y de ojos violeta_-

(_**¿Que sucede aquí? ¿por que hay humanos liberándonos?**_) -_preguntaban las dos cabezas a la vez al estar sorprendidas de ver humanos liberando dragones de los vikingos, pero los dragones liberados observan que sus vestimenta no eran igual de los vikingos_-

(_**Las otras dos dragonas dicen que son jinetes y vinieron a rescatarnos para no morir en manos de vikingos**_) -_le decía la nadder a su compañera cremallerus_-

(_**¿Es verdad eso?**_) -_mira al ala-cambiante que asiente con su cabeza en afirmación a la cremallerus_-

(_**¿No quiero que nos maten esos vikingos?**_) -_decía la cabeza izquierda de la cremallerus_-

(_**¿Quiero volver a nuestra isla dragón?**_) -_decía la cabeza derecha de la cremallerus_-

¡Ya cállense y cóbrenos! -_decían los tres encapuchados al lograr activar el mecanismo de la puerta, deja ver a un gronkcle hembra de color amarillo verde y de ojos azules_-

(_**¿quienes son ustedes?**_) -_les pregunta a los encapuchados que estaban alejándose de la dragona para que pudiera salir de esa pequeña celda_\- (_**¿que planean hacerme...?**_) -_lo decía tímida al caminar hacia afuera y ver a otros dragones y ver a lo lejos un encapuchado negro, dos furias nocturnas, una pesadilla monstruosa peleando juntos contra unos vikingos_-

Bien, ya tenemos a los dragones liberados -_lo decía maría ver a sus compañeros_-

Es tiempo de largarnos de esta isla vikinga y buscar una isla inhabitada para poder descansar y largarnos de este lugar -_decía roberto caminando hacia la salida seguido de las encapuchadas y los dragones confundidos siguiendo al ala-cambiante_-

_**Al salir del ruedo de los vikingos, ven a sus dragones lanzando a los vikingos lejos y aquilus incapacitándolos con cortes certeros con su espada, pero no matándolos, solo los desarmaba y los golpeaba fuertemente para dejarlos noqueados, maría al ver eso le silva para que los dragones y el encapuchado los vieran que estaban corriendo hacia el bosque.**_

Aquiles, nightshade y fury huyan, ¡los distraeré lo suficiente para que escapen! -_lo decía bloqueando un ataque de un vikingo y le da una patada haciéndolo retroceder y le da un puñetazo azotandolo contra el suelo fuertemente dejando al vikingo __inconsciente_-

(_**¿Que?**_) -_respondieron los dos furias nocturnas a su amigo que estaba luchando con dos vikingos_-

¡Lárguense he dicho! -_lanza a los dos vikingos hacia los otros que se le acercaban y corría hacia la aldea para intentar perderlos_-

¡atrapenlo! ¡¿que no escape?! -_decían los vikingos corriendo detrás del encapuchado, mientras los dragones se alejaban volando del lugar y juntarse con los demás jinetes_-

_**Mientras aquilus corría escapando de sus perseguidores un grupo de 15 vikingos detrás de el para capturarlo. al correr por la aldea vikinga, más vikingos se unían a la persecución del encapuchado, mientras que uno de los habitantes vikingos intento atraparlo, aquilus da un salto dándole una patada en la cara y usar a su capturador como impulsor y subir a los tejados y saltar por los techos hasta bajar al suelo y correr hacia un acantilado, cuando aquilus supo que no habría escapatoria y algunos vikingos se lanzaron al ataque, los desviaba los ataques de los vikingos y los lanzaba lejos de el haciendo que chocaran entre ellos, otros le lanzaban flechas y los bloqueaba con su espada y lanza al vikingo atacante hacia los demás vikingos.**_

¡Ya no tienes escapatoria! -_decía el jefe vikingo al ver al encapuchado negro al verlo acorralado en los riscos_-

¿Eso creen ustedes? -_mira de reojo hacia atrás y ve a aquiles volar fuera de la vista de los vikingos_\- adiós, vikingos -_se deja caer al vació del acantilado sorprendiendo a los vikingos que se asomaron para ver si había caído al mar y no vieron señal del encapuchado solo escuchan unos aleteos y se apartan rápido y ven al furia nocturna que en su lomo estaba el encapuchado negro mirándolos fijamente, sin mostrar bien su rostro, ya que la capucha le tapa la mitad del rostro_\- Sí, vuelvo a saber que tienen dragones para entrenar a jóvenes vikingos y asesinar a estas criaturas, vendré y quemare su aldea con este campeón -_lo decía de amenaza hacia los vikingos y antes de que fueran atacados, el dragon lanza una bola de plasma hacia el suelo levantando polvo para ocultar su escape, dejando atrás a los vikingos sorprendidos de lo que habían visto ellos_-

(_**Oye aquilus, ¿lo que dijiste era verdad?**_) -_miraba de reojo a su amigo y jinete_-

Na, no creo que sea tan despiadado para atacar a una aldea así tan malvadamente -_decía aquilus a su dragón mientras se acercaba a sus amigos y a su novia que los estaban esperando todos alejados de la isla_-

¿Como te fue jacob? -_le preguntaba roberto a su amigo al verlo así por la __emisión_-

Fue increíble roberto -_lo decía estirándose los brazos_\- nunca en mi vida había hecho esto -_lo decía mientras acariciaba a su dragón_-

¿Ahora que asemos con estos dragones? -_lo decía matilda al ver a los dragones liberados de los vikingos_-

Tendremos que llevarlos con nosotros hasta llegar a una isla y descansar -_lo decía maría decidida en sus palabras_-

(_**¿Acaso estos humanos nos entienden?**_) -_preguntaba la nadder confundida_-

Oye, ¡un gracias por salvarnos! ¿no te costaba nada decirlo? -_decía rut algo molesta a la nadder por su comentario_-

(_**¿Acaso esa humana nos entiende?**_) -_decía la gronkcle por la sorpresa de saber que esos humanos podían entenderlos perfectamente, sin ningún problema_-

¿Claro que los podemos entender? -_decía sara con su dragona volando un poquito cerca de la gronckle sorprendida_\- eso es por que nuestros padres fueron jinetes de dragones, bueno, excepto aquilus, su madre fue una jinete de dragón y su padre una persona que no conocía sobre montar dragones ni nada por el estilo -_lo decía mirando al encapuchado negro que era aquilus montado en un furia nocturna negro_-

(_**¿Como es eso posible?**_) -_Recia la voz masculina que era un pesadilla monstruosa de color gris y de ojos verdes, que estaba volando cerca de matilda_-

Es por que, ¿somos los posibles únicos jinetes de dragones en el mundo? -_decía maría respondiendo-le la pregunta al pesadilla monstruosa_-

Y como nos llamaremos, ¿no podemos llamarnos jinetes de dragones siempre? -_decía matias molesto en llamarse los jinetes de dragones_-

¿hmm? ¿Que les parece los jinetes negros? -_sugirió roberto a la idea de matias_\- o podríamos llamarnos los "Dragon's black" osea, ¿dragones negros?

Nos llamaremos los jinetes negros -_lo decía decidido el nuevo nombre de los jinetes de dragones_\- ¿así que opinan ustedes?

Me agrada el nombre -_lo decía maría apoyando la decisión de su novio_-

Estoy de acuerdo con eso -_respondieron sara y matias al mismo tiempo y se miraron con algo sonrojados ambos al verse_-

Y nosotros -_respondieron matilda, roberto, jacob y rut al mismo tiempo_-

(_**¿Entonces esta decidido? nos llamaremos los jinetes negros**_) -_decía aquiles mostrando a los demás dragones una sonrisa desdentada, mientras los demás gruñian en aprobación a la idea de sus jinetes_-

(_**¿Como ustedes pueden vivir con humanos? ¿sin que les hagan daño?**_) -_pregunta la cremallerus a los dragones_-

(_**Es que verán nosotros y ellos nos criamos juntos desde que nacimos**_) -_le respondía nightshade a la cremallerus_-

(_**Asombroso...**_) -_dijeron las dos cabezas de la cremallerus al mismo tiempo sorprendidas de lo que le había dicho la furia nocturna_-

Bien, ¿descansemos en esa isla? -_sugirió aquilus a su dragón que había una isla a lo lejos_-

(_**¿Esa isla no es...?**_) -_decía la gronkcle emocionada al ver la isla de lejos_-

(_**¿Nuestro hogar?**_) -_termina la frase el pesadilla monstruosa a su compañera de clase piedra_-

(_**¿Hogar? ¿esa isla es su hogar?**_) -_pregunta firus los cuatro dragones que ellos habían asentido a la pregunta del dragon de jacob_-

_**Mientras aun volaban hacia la isla que era el hogar de los cuatro dragones, que los acompañaban. A lo lejos, los dragones de la isla observaron que se acercaban dragones, pero observaron bien cuando algunos de esos dragones estaban montados por humanos**_

(_**¡Humanos!**_) (_**¡escapen!**_) -_gritaban los dragones algo nerviosos y desesperados por huir de la isla, pero algunos tenían crías que aun no podían volar contra las corrientes de aire y tomaron a las crías y las llevaron a la cueva de la isla, donde estarían a salvo algunos, dragones adultos protegiendo a las crías dentro de la cueva, mientras que otros dragones escapaban volando hacia los peñascos que estaban tapadas por las neblinas_-

(_**Bien, ¿están todos?**_) -_decía un dragón nadder de color ámbar y anaranjado a los demás dragones que estaban en la cueva con sus __crías_-

(_**Sí, estamos todos**_) -_decía un pesadilla de color verde y violeta a su compañero dragón que estaba observando donde estaban los humanos que estaban montados en unos dragones_-

(_**¿Que es lo que sucede?**_) -_se respondían entre ellos en susurro, para intentar saber que es lo que pasaba y ¿por que habían humanos montados en dragones?_-

(_**Por favor, quédense en silencio, ¿no sabemos nada de esos humanos que montan dragones?, ¿así que intenten de calmarse todos?**_) -_lo decía un gronkcle marrón a los otros dragones que estaban dentro de la cueva_-

_**Los dragones que estaban en la cueva escucharon ruidos de aleteo en señal de que los dragones que estaban siendo montados por humanos estaban cerca de donde estaban y empezaron a escuchar voces de los humanos y dragones hablarse entre ellos al momento de tocar tierra firme.**_

(_**¿Que extraño?**_) -_lo decía la nadder_\- (_**¿aquí deberían haber muchos dragones y crías?**_) -_lo decía observando el lugar que no había ningún dragón cerca_-

Mmm... ¿que me dices tu aquilus? -_lo decía roberto a su amigo encapuchado_-

Digo, que los dragones se están escondiendo, pero al menos logramos liberar a estos dragones de esos vikingos que es lo más importante -_decía aquilus sacando un mapa y empezar a buscar la isla de los furias nocturnas que había dejado su madre en el mapa_\- bien, según el mapa de mis padres, ¿la isla de los furias nocturnas esta a unos días de esta isla? -_lo decía mirando con detalle el mapa de sus padres que mostraban el nombre de cada isla que han encontrado y conocido sus padres en sus viajes con sus dragones, mientras que su novia se desmonta de su dragona y lo abraza_-

Dinos aquilus, ¿dejaremos a estos dragones sin protección con los vikingos? -_decía maría a su novio que estaba observando el mapa_-

Bueno... ¿que les párese si caminamos y conocemos la isla? -_miraba a los dragones y a sus amigos que estos estaban felices de conocer esta isla con dragones_-

Bueno, yo iré con matilda y nuestros dragones a conocer el lado norte de la isla -_lo decía roberto caminando con matilda y sus dos dragones al lado de el_-

Nosotros iremos al lado oeste de la isla -_decía rut, llevándose a jacob a la fuerza seguida de sus dos dragones detrás de ellos_-

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos al lado sur de isla, así que volveremos en un rato más -_decía matias acompañado de sara y de sus dragones dejando solo a la pareja y la pareja de dragones solos, sin saber que estaban siendo observados por dragones ocultos sin ser vistos_-

Bien, ¿veamos? -_saca desde un bolso de cuero, el códice de dragones que era de su madre_\- bien, según esto... ¿debo hacer preció aquí? -_hace presión la parte de atrás de la nuca de aquilus y en sus lomos empiezan a abrirse los pinchos del lomo en dos_\- según el códice, ¿te permitirá moverte más rápido en curvas cerradas? -_decía aquilus mientras caminaba hacia nightshade y le hace lo mismo que aquilus_-

(_**Esto es asombroso aquilus**_) -_decía nightshade y aquilus al mismo tiempo jugando a abrir y cerrar sus pinchos, haciendo reír a sus jinetes por como se portaban_-

Dime aquilus, ¿has pensado en la propuesta que hicimos en alahmut? -_le pregunta maría sentada con su novio, mirando el lago maravillada del paisaje_-

¿Te refieres cuando nos casemos? -_voltea a mirar a su novia al sonrojado_-

Sí, aquilus... -_se acurruca en el torso de su novio para dormir al ver el paisaje hermoso, mientras el la envuelve en un abrazo con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con su brazo derecho, acariciaba el cabello rubio de su novia, mientras el ve el paisaje y a los dos dragones persiguiéndose entre ellos, haciendo que el sonriese al verlos jugar un poco alejados de la pareja de novios, sin darse cuenta que se acercaba por la espalda unos dragones salvajes_-

¿Que es lo que quieren? -_les pregunta a los tres dragones que estaban detrás de la pareja, mientras lo miraba de reojo a los tres dragones_-

(_**Sí, que nos entiendes... ¿que es lo que hacen aquí ustedes humanos?**_) -_le pregunta el pesadilla molesto a la visita de humanos en la isla de los dragones_-

Venimos a dejar a unos dragones que estaban capturados por vikingos -_acuesta a su novia ya muy dormida apoyada en una roca para que no se despertara_\- así que nosotros solo venimos de paso, no venimos a buscar problemas con otros dragones, ¿solo que nosotros iremos a la isla de los furias nocturna?

(_**¿Como que la isla de los furias nocturnas? ¿es imposible que unos simples humanos lleguen a esa isla que solo los únicos que conocían esa isla eran los primero y únicos jinetes de dragones?**_) -_decía el pesadilla molesto con aquilus al saber que iban a esa isla de los furias nocturnas_-

Nosotros somos hijos de jinetes de dragones -_decía la novia de aquilus al despertarse y escuchar la conversación del pesadilla y de su novio_-

(_**¿Ella también nos entendió?**_) -_decía el nadder al sorprenderse de que la humana también los __entendió_-

(_**Es como se los dijeron ellos**_) -_decía aquilus caminando con su pareja cerca, mientras se ganaban al lado de sus respectivos jinetes_-

(_**Son los hijos de los jinetes de dragones sobrevivientes del día negro para los dragones y jinetes que pudieron escapar, pero ellos ahora con un nombre distinto...**_) -_decía nightshade y es interrumpida por el nadder_-

(_**¿Como se hacen llamar ahora ustedes?**_) -_le preguntaba nervioso a los dos dragones que estaban cerca de la pareja humana_-

(_**Nuestros jinetes se nombraron como... los jinetes negros**_) -_lo decían los dos dragones furias nocturnas al mismo tiempo al ver que sus dos jinetes caminando hacia un árbol y sentarse abrazados mientras que aquilus leía un poco más del códice de dragones para ver que clases de dragones hay en los archipiélago barbarico_-

(_**¿Por que se nombraron jinetes negros?**_) -_le pregunta el pesadilla a la pareja de dragones_-

(_**Pues... ¿para que cualquier otro humano no tenga miedo a los jinetes de dragones? ellos decidieron llamarse los jinetes negros**_) -_lo decía aquilus a los dragones que estaban enfrente de ellos para que supieran como se llamaban ahora los jinetes encapuchados con un tinte en sus atuendo de los colores de sus respectivos dragones_-

(_**¿Entonces? ¿Se irán de aquí y irán a la isla de los furias nocturna?**_) -_preguntaba el pesadilla sorprendido al saber el nombre del pequeño grupo de jinetes de dragones, que ahora se llaman "los jinetes negros"_-

(_**Sí, pero solo estamos recobrando fuerzas para seguir en nuestro camino hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas**_) -_decía nightshade, al pesadilla mientras los dos dragones se iban hacia donde estaban sus jinetes que estaban descansando de la hermosa vista del lugar, dejando solos a los dos dragones que se habían ido a la cueva a avisar a los otros dragones, de las visitas inesperadas por humanos_-

(_**¿Como les fue?**_) -_pregunta un gronckle macho de color lila hacia los dos dragones que habían entrado a la cueva_-

(_**Los humanos y los dragones que los acompañan solo estaban de paso y dejar a los dragones, ¿que habían rescatado de unos vikingos?**_) -_decía el nadder haciendo que los dragones murmuraran entre ellos por lo que estaba diciendo el nadder_\- (_**¿también... hablan el idioma de que los primeros jinetes de dragones hablaban?**_)

(_**¿Que? ¿Eso es imposible, nadder?**_) -_decía molesto un cremallerus verde oliva por el comentario del nadder_\- (_**esos jinetes de dragones del que hablas, están muerto como algunos nuestros hermanos dragones que perdimos en ese día negro, ¡por culpa de los humanos!**_)

(_**Estas molesto de que esos vikingos hayan capturado a tu hija y la podrían haber matado igual, ¿que otros dragones fueron capturados por las islas donde habitan los vikingos?**_) -_le responde el nadder molesto por la actitud de su compañero cremallerus_-

(_**Esos humanos deben morir, nadder**_) -_lo decía muy molesto de haber escuchado el comentario del nadder_-

(_**¿Por favor, tranquilos?**_) -_se interpone entre los dos dragones un gronkcle rojo anaranjado para que sus compañeros dragones no se pelen entre ellos_-

(_**¿quítate de hay gronkcle?**_) -_decía el cremallerus al gronkcle que estaba entre los dos dragones para que no se maten_-

(_**¡¿Ustedes dos dragones, dejen de estar pelando?!**_) -_lo decía molesto un dragon de la especie de "Cuernatronante" de color verde/rojizo_\- (_**Son dragones adultos, ¿no se comporten como dragones pequeños?**_)

(_**¡Cállate cuernatronante!**_) -_lo decía el cremallerus molesto de la intromisión de otro dragón_\- (_**¿por que no vuelves a vigilar a tus crías con tu pareja?**_) -_lo decía en burla el cremallerus hacia el cuernatronante_-

(_**Oye cremallerus, ¡no debes molestar al cuernatronante, no seas cobarde en molestar a otros dragones!**_) -_regañaba el gronkcle al cremallerus, por ofender y molestar a su amigo_-

(_**¡Silencio!**_) -_grito el pesadilla para que todos se callaran y escucharan lo que sucedía afuera_-

_**Todos los dragones dejaron de murmurar y pelearse entre ellos y escucharon a los humanos y dragones hablar entre ellos, sin saber que los otros dragones los vigilaban desde lejos.**_

Amigos, ¿como les fue? ¿encontraron otros dragones que no hemos visto en nuestras vidas? -_le preguntaba aquilus a roberto y a sus amigos esperando buenas noticias_-

¿Es algo así aquilus? -_decía jacob rascándose la nuca y mirando en las sombras de los árboles_-

Wow, ¿que tipo de dragon es? -_decía aquilus maravillado acercándose al dragón que se ocultaba en las sombras, para que la luz del sol no le dañaran los ojos, que están acostumbrados a la oscuridad_-

¿Es un dragón que escarba la tierra y rocas del suelo? -_decía jacob diciéndole a aquilus lo que el dragon esta especializado_-

Veamos... -_examina cada detalle del dragón, como los dientes, las escamas, el tipo de especie del dragón y la especialidad de lo que hace a diario el dragón_\- ¿creo que he visto algún dibujo de ti? -_toma el códice de dragones y empieza a buscar la posible especie de este dragón_\- vaya, ¿así que tu especie los llaman muerte susurrante? -_coloca la mano en el hocico del dragón, haciendo que este aceptara al ver bien que el no se asustaba del dragón y confió en el_-

(_**Bueno, al menos eres un humano sincero y amable, no como todos los humanos que me ven y me empiezan a temerme sin ninguna razón alguna**_) -_lo decía eso último con una tristeza al saber que los humanos temían al dragón_-

Descuida amigo, con nosotros no tienes que sentir miedo de nosotros de tu especie, nosotros seremos tus primeros amigos de un muerte susurrante, ¿que me dices? -_decía aquilus sorprendiendo al muerte susurrante_-

(_**¿Acaso me has entendido? ¿se supone que los humanos no entienden lo que dicen los dragones?**_) -_lo decía sorprendido de que el humano que estaba enfrente de el lo escucho y entendió a la perfección_-

Somos hijos de los jinetes de dragones que sobrevivieron en ese día negro para dragones y jinetes -_decía maría acercándose al muerte susurrante que estaba con su novio_-

(_**¿Ustedes también pueden hablar el idioma que hablaban los antiguos jinetes de dragones?**_) -_les preguntaba la muerte susurrante a los jinetes de dragones que tenia en frente_-

Por supuesto, tu eres una dragona muy hermosa -_decía sara al acercarse un poco a la muerte susurrante_\- ¿nosotros nunca hemos visto a un muerte susurrante? ¿verdad sophia? -_lo decía mirando a su dragona nadder_-

(_**Es verdad, ¿nosotros nunca en nuestras vidas habíamos visto muertes susurrantes?**_)

(_**Eso... es por que nosotros vivimos bajo tierra y así la luz del sol no nos dañen nuestra vista que esta especializado en ver en la oscuridad**_) -_lo decía un poco frustrada al ver que aun es de día_-

¿Creo que puedo solucionar tu problema? -_decía aquilus y camina hacia donde estaba su dragón y del bolso saca una túnica para que la dragona la tapara y volara, eso si con alguien que la guiara en el vuelo_\- ¿quien quiere ser voluntario? -_preguntaba a sus amigos que estaban algo impacientes de montar por primera vez a un muerte susurrante, en cambio sus dragones aun no creían que sus jinetes a pesar de ser "mayores" algunos se comportaban como niños aun_-

_**Tras estar hablando en serio, aquilus decidió que en el cuidado de la susurro mortal quedara encargada sara, matilda y maría, ya que ellas eran responsables, comparando a la última chica del grupo que le daba igual casi todo, era rut.**_

Bien, ¿debes tener hambre? te conseguiremos pescados, ¿así que debemos racionar los pescados? ¿hasta llegar a una isla deshabitada para poder conseguir comida sin que los vikingos nos ataquen? -_lo decía roberto al ver la cantidad de pescado que con suerte le alcanzarían para los demás dragones, pero, da lastima saber que si le dan pescados les alcanzarían como mínimo días de viaje hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas_-

No te preocupes roberto, luego veremos como llenaremos de comida las canastas para los dragones -_lo decía en señal de apoyo a roberto colocando su mano en el hombro_-

Gracias aquilus... -_lo decía un poco animado al saber que tenia el apoyo de su amigo_-

Bien, ¿cuando nos iremos para retomar nuestro viaje? -_pregunta matilda a aquilus_-

Nos iremos en un rato más, primero los dragones deben comer algo de pescados antes de seguir el viaje -_lo decía determinado aquilus, mientras a lo lejos algunos dragones decidieron salir afuera con sus crías y al observar quienes estaban, eran unos humanos con unos atuendos no muy conocidos para ellos, pero a la ves le entraban curiosidad y miedo al ver que esos humanos estaban muy cerca de dos furias nocturnas, dos nadders mortíferos, tres pesadillas monstruosas, un ala-cambiante, dos terribles terror y una muerte susurrante que la estaban siendo acariciada por una humana y mientras que los demás también lo hacían, excepto el humano con atuendo negro, que solo se alejaba del grupo hasta estar debajo de un árbol y dormir un poco_-

¿Que estas haciendo aquilus? -_le pregunta su novia maría, algo preocupada por su novio_-

Bueno... veras maría... ¿estuve pensando sobre casarnos los dos y...? -_lo decía muy nervioso e incomodo a lo que no podía decir ya que su cuerpo estaba nervioso y con un notable sonrojo_-

Aquilus... ¿si aun no te has decidido? ¿puedo esperar hasta que tengas una respuesta? -_le decía su novia dándole una sonrisa tierna, que a aquilus nunca sacara esa bella sonrisa de maría en su mente_-

Bueno... tenia pensado... ¿casarnos hoy y vivir como una buena pareja casada? -_con un sonrojo como un tomate, aquilus mira para otro lado, mientras que maría al escuchar eso, en su rostro estaba igual de roja que su novio_-

Aquilus... -_el nombrado mira a su novia que estaba enfrente de el_\- si quiero casarme contigo y tener una familia los dos y claro con nuestros dragones como cuidadores de nuestros hijos -_lo decía sonrojada y pensar en la vida con su novio_-

Bueno, ¿como estamos casados así de palabra? ¿quiero hacer esto, no me importa si nos ven nuestros amigos? -_se levanta del suelo y levanta la barbilla de su novia y le da un hermoso y apasionado beso en sus labios como si no hubiera un día, mientras que a lo lejos, sus amigos y dragones miraban sorprendidos de que aquilus, le haya pedido matrimonio a maría, ¿asi como así? y la pareja "casada" se separaron por la falta de aire y respiraban agitadamente los dos_-

Sabes aquilus, ese fue el más hermoso y apasionado beso de mi vida -_lo decía dándole un beso en la mejilla de su ahora "esposo" haciéndolo sonrojarse por el comentario de su ahora "esposa"_-

Bueno, yo nunca he dado un beso así en mi vida, ¿así que estamos iguales? -_abraza a su esposa en una abrazo protector poniéndola sonrojada por tal cambio en actitud de aquilus, dejando a una maría con muchos pensamientos revueltos por la amabilidad, protector, amable y sobretodo un buen esposo, estar abrazándola a ella_-

"_¿A...Acaso aquilus, me había amado estos años cuando vivíamos en alahmut? pero, ¿aun así...? ¿el me va a proteger con su vida...? y... yo también lo voy a proteger con mi vida? y seré la mejor esposa en su vida_" -_lo decía mentalmente dando sonrisa y corresponde al abrazo de ahora su esposo_-

_**Habían pasado 5 horas desde que aquilus y maría son ahora novios, ellos se amaban como nadie, hace que sus amigos que en secreto eran parejas, para que aquilus no supiera que entre ellos, tenían una relación, los únicos que sabían de eso, eran sus dragones y la ahora esposa de aquilus, maría. Ahora la muerte susurrante estaba comiendo con sus nuevos amigos dragones y humanos al rededor de una pequeña fogata para calentarse un poco para que sus dragones tengan una temperatura en sus cuerpos para poder seguir en las noches en su viaje hacia las isla de los furias nocturnas.**_

Dinos aquilus, ¿como llamaremos a la muerte susurrante? -_decía sara al ver a aquilus abrazado de maría, haciéndola feliz a sara, al ver que su amiga y amigo son una pareja casada_-

¿No lo se sara? -_mira a sus amigos y a su esposa_\- ¿que me dicen ustedes?

Mmm... sera difícil encontrar un buen nombre para ella -_decía matilda en pensar en un nombre para la nueva dragona del grupo_-

¿Que les párese retráctil? -_decía rut, la ver las miradas hacia ella con molestia e incluso los dragones no le gustaba la idea de su amiga, incluyendo a su dragona, se encoge de hombros_-

Mmm... ¿creo que le quedaría bien como...? sammy -_decía maría al decirle el nombre para la muerte susurrante_-

(_**Mmm... ¿así que sammy?**_) -_lo piensa por unos segundos en el nombre que __tendría_\- (_**Me gusta ese nombre**_) -_lo decía alegre al saber que tiene un nombre_-

Bien, creo que es tiempo de irnos, ¿no es así aquilus? -_lo decía su esposa al mirarlo_-

Sí, pero antes, les daré un regalo a los dos dragones que estaban aquí -_camina hacia los dos dragones, el nadder y el pesadilla monstruosa_\- se que no soy de su agrado, pero al menos trajimos a sus hijas de esos vikingos que los tenían prisioneros en un ruedo y quiero darles algo a cambio -_se acerca atrás de la nuca del nadder y hace un poco de presión mostrando que las púas de las colas se habían hecho un poco más grandes que antes, los músculos del cuerpo del dragón se había vuelto ligero y sus garras crecieron un poco más_\- ahora te toca a ti -_se acerca al pesadilla y hace lo mismo, pero sus cuernos de la cabeza crecen un poco, sus músculos se fortalecen y eran ligeros y sus garras eran afiladas y sus dos colmillos salientes crecieran el doble y bien afilados_-

(_**¿Que nos has hecho humano?**_) -_decía el pesadilla sorprendido por lo que le hiso aquilus a el y al nadder_-

(_**Siento, ¿que mi cuerpo es más ligero y liviano?**_) -_decia anonadado el nadder y mira a aquilus_\- (_**¿como sabias de esto?**_)

Es el códice de dragones, ¿aquí hay de todo y incluso los secretos que ocultan en cada dragón? -le responde al nadder y lo acaricia en su hocico- bueno, si necesitan ayuda, no más nos buscan -lo decía mientras se alejaban de los dos dragones- ¿también tengan cuidado de unas personas? se hacen llamar el ejercito de la muerte

(_**¿Ejercito de la muerte?**_) -_preguntaba el pesadilla monstruosa a aquilus_-

(_**Sí, son personas que quieren esclavizar a los humanos y dragones y hacerlos sus sirvientes o prisioneros de guerra**_) -_decía sigiloso a la pregunta del pesadilla_-

(_**Ellos fueron a los que mataron a los padres de maría**_) -_decía con nostalgia al recordar ese día de que sus padres humanos murieron en manos de esas personas que estaban manipuladas por el dinero y __riquezas_-

(_**Nosotros perdimos a los padres de nuestros jinetes y casi nos matan si no fuese por aquilus**_) -_decía sophia mirando a aquilus que estaba acariciando a su dragón_-

Ellos mataron a mi padre cuando solo tenia 7 años de edad -_lo decía aquilus con un tono de voz, frió y serio con sed de venganza por quitarle lo único que tenia en su vida, aparte de maría_-

Ya aquilus -_abraza a su esposo apoyándolo en su perdida y colocando su mentón en el hombro de aquilus_-

Bien, es tiempo de irnos, el sol se esta oscureciendo y tenemos que volar en la noche para que sammy no le moleste los rayos de la luz del sol -_decía roberto al ver el sol ocultándose tiñendo el cielo de un color anaranjado, para que sammy volara tranquilamente con ellos en el viaje_-

(_**Esta bien jinetes de dragones**_) -_decía el nadder a los jóvenes jinetes_-

(_**¿si? ¿necesitan ayuda contra ese ejercito de la muerte? les ayudaremos a ganar y pagaran por quitarnos a nuestros amigos, familias y también vengaremos a los jinetes de dragones que murieron en ese día que decidimos que los humanos eran muy peligrosos, eso fue hasta ahora, usted joven humano**_) -_el pesadilla monstruosa m__ira fijamente a aquilus_\- (_**tiene un destino muy diferente que todos nosotros en el mundo, se que cambiaras a algunas personas y te seguirán, pero recuerda que no todos los humanos son confiables, habrá algunos que querrán matarte y otros intentaran seguirte y sacar información lo que tu tienes de conocimiento**_) -_decía el pesadilla a aquilus_-

¿Eso lo se? -_se monta en su dragón igual que los demás en sus respectivos dragones y listo para irse_\- ¿cuiden a sus familias y no se dejen atrapar por las trampas de los vikingos? vamonos aquiles -_lo dice acariciando la nuca de su dragón para que despegara y volaran todos siguiendo a aquiles, volando hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas_-

_**Los jinetes de dragones dejaron la isla draguna para seguir su largo viaje a la isla de los furias nocturnas, ya no volaran solos con sus dragones, ahora los acompaña una nueva compañera, un susurro mortal, que la nombraron como sammy. A unos tres días de distancia de nuestros jinetes, en una isla vikinga, un joven se hace amigo de un dragón, pero no cualquier dragón cualquiera, este dragón en un furia nocturna azul oscuro y el joven vikingo nombro al dragón como hiro, el furia nocturna.**_


	11. Los berkianos

_**Los berkianos.**_

_**Habían pasado tres días desde que los jinetes negros habían dejado la isla draguna con los dragones que habían rescatado del ruedo de unos vikingos que los utilizarían como entrenamiento y matar dragones a jóvenes de tan solo 10 a 14 años de edad volverse asesinos de dragones. Los jinetes montados en sus dragones con su nueva compañera de viaje, sammy la susurro mortal, le enseñaron a llevar personas en su lomo, y descubrir nuevos secretos que escondían los dragones en sus cuerpos para escribirlos en el códice para futuras generaciones para jinetes de dragones posiblemente aun vivos en el mundo, mientras pasaban las horas, el don y habilidades de aquilus se volvían más mejores, ahora con su habilidad de visión eagle, podía ver a lo lejos de una distancia aproximadamente 1000 metros de distancia y también al leer el libro que había dejado el jinete que sus dos dragones eran life y dead, furias nocturnas capaces de quitar o devolver la vida en animales, plantas, humanos y otros dragones, un conjuro para compartir la visión de jinete y dragón volviéndose uno. Volaron al rededor de 8 horas y por el cansancio de sus dragones, tubieron que descender a un isla, que sin darse cuenta, estaba habitada por vikingos... pero, no cualquier vikingo en esa isla.**_

Bien, necesitaran descansar lo más posible ustedes -_lo decía mirando a los dragones_\- yen y rex, busquen frutas para que maría, matilda y sara preparen algo bueno para comer con las frutas -_les daba instrucciones a la pareja de terrible terrores_-

(_**Sí**_) -_respondieron los dos dragones y volaron por el bosque buscando frutas para que sus nuevos amigos comieran algo delicioso ya que ellos probaron la comida que preparaban maría, matilda y sara, y les quedaba delicioso que incluso un dios no podria resistirse_-

Bien, matias, jacob y rut, busquen madera para preparar una fogata, la noche nos alcanzara muy pronto -_decía roberto dando instrucciones a sus tres amigos y ellos asintieron y fueron a buscar madera para prender una fogata_-

Roberto, tu estaras encargado de las cosas y proteger los códices de cualquier peligro -_les entrega los cuatro códices que solo dos de ellos tenia 200 paginas y los otros dos tenian entre 250 a 500 paginas del códice_-

Lo protegeré siempre amigo -_lo dice envolviendo los cuatro códice en una tela de ceda larga para que lo guardara en el bolso de la montura de sigiloso_-

Bien, ire a cazar con aquiles -_saca tres set de cuchillos arrojadizos, flechas para la ballesta, una daga, las hidden blade's y una cantimplora con agua, mientras que dragón y jinete se perdian en el bosque en busqueda de cualquier animal para cazarlo y traerlo para reabasteser comida para el largo viaje que tendrian los jinetes y sus amigos dragones_-

_**En eso, ve maría algo preocupada por su ahora esposo que iría de cazeria para traer algún animal salvaje cazado por el o su dragón hasta perderlos de vista. Habían pasado ya unos 15 minutos desde que aquilus y aquiles se alejaron de los demás jinetes para poder obtener una buena cazeria.**_

Aquiles, ¿aqui nos separaremos para poder cazar bien? -_lo decia clabando un cuchillo arrojadizo en un árbol_\- aqui volveremos a reagruparnos y recuerda si necesitamos ayuda entre nosotros nos daremos un grito dragón para que tu o yo nos reencontremos

(_**¿Eso lo se aquilus? pero, asegúrate volver sin ninguna herida, no quisiera ver a maría muy preocupada por ti y nightshade por mi**_) -_lo decía a su amigo/jinete antes de separarse de el y tener una excelente cazeria igual que el_-

Eso lo se mi amigo -_lo decia colocandose su capucha de su atuendo de color negro_\- esperemos que tengamos suerte en nuestra cazeria -_se aleja de su dragón y empieza a moverse entre los árboles perdiendose de vista de su dragón_-

(_**Ese aquilus apesar de tener 18 añosy estar casado con maría, sigue siendo el mismo aquilus protector que yo conozco**_) -_lo decia mirando hacia donde se habia ido aquilus y alza el vuelo para hacer su cazeria desde el aire_-

_**Mientras que jinete y dragón cazaban separados y los demás jinetes y dragones estaban preparando las cosas. al otro lado por donde cazaba aquilus, en una cala se encontraba un joven adolecente vikingo de pelo rubio, ojos verde y piel claro, mientras comía una canasta de pescados traído para su mejor amigo que era un dragón azul oscuro y de ojos verdes igual que el joven vikingo, mientras que este dragón comía sus pescados, el joven saca una libreta y un lápiz empezando a dibujar a su amigo dragón detallando cada detalle en el dibujo.**_

¿Le damos unos toques aqui? ¿poco más de detalles en esta parte? -_decía el joven vikingo dándole unos detalles a su dibujo de la libreta que tenia en su mano, llamando la atención al dragón_-

(_**Oye, ¿que es lo que haces?**_) -_le pregunta curioso a su amigo humano, pero como el joven no hablaba el idioma dragón, solo el joven le escucho unos rugidos leves del dragón_-

Mmm... ¿me estas preguntando que es lo que estoy haciendo? -_le pregunta y el dragón asiente al comentario del joven humano_\- bueno, te estaba dibujando mientras comías la canasta de pescados -_le muestra la libreta a su amigo dragón y el lo observa que estaba dibujado con cada detalle, el fondo del lugar, el toque de sombras en el retrato del dragón_-

(_**¿Interezante?**_) -_lo decia y se escuchaba un rugido leve por el dragón que solo entendio el joven por solo los rugidos leves que emitia y intentaba el joven vikingo saber que es lo que intentaba de saber_-

¿Creo que por el sonido que emites debe ser que estas curioso y sorprendido? ¿no es así, amigo? -_lo decía el joven vikingo dándole una sonrisa al dragón y el dragón al ver ese gesto, intento imitarlo y sonriendo-le desdentada-mente a su amigo_\- bien, déjame darle los últimos detalles del dibujo y luego te lo mostrare como quedaría al verse más mejor -_lo decía mientras daba unos últimos toques al dibujo del dragón con su __lápiz_-

(_**Bueno, ¿cuando termines? ¿me avisas para ver ese hermoso dibujo?**_) -_decia el dragón azul oscuro mientras camina hacia la canasta de pescados y empieza a comerlos_-

_**Habían pasado unos 6 minutos, mientras el joven vikingo daba los últimos detalles al dibujo, el dragón estaba atento a los alrededores de la cala en donde se encontraban, luego de unos momentos, se escucho una rama romperse por una pisada y eso hace que el dragón este alertado por los alrededores.**_

(_**¿Quien eres?**_) -_decía el dragón, causando que el joven vikingo escuchara gruñidos amenazantes, mientras observa que el dragón miraba por todos lados, preocupando al joven vikingo_-

Oye amigo, ¿crees que me hayan seguido hasta la cala? -_lo decía preocupado a su amigo dragón_-

(_**¿No lo se? pero, ¿este tiene un olor a dragón?**_) -_lo decía el dragón haciendo que joven vikingo solo escuchara un gruñido y colocando su cola al rededor del joven como protegiéndolo de un peligro_-

¿Que sucede a...? -_es interrumpido por una voz desconocida para el joven vikingo_-

¿Vaya, un vikingo y un dragón como amigos? -_lo decía un encapuchado negro que estaba en la punta del árbol que daba al lago de la cala_\- ¿eso no me lo esperaba?

¿Quien eres? -_lo decía algo nervioso al encapuchado negro_-

Tranquilo, no voy a matarte -_lo decía el encapuchado dejándose caer hacia el suelo de la cala y caer perfectamente sorprendiendo a dragón y vikingo_-

(_**¿Quien rayos eres extraño y por que hueles a dragón?**_) -_lo decía con un gruñido amenazador al encapuchado_-

Tranquilo dragón -_decía el encapuchado negro, acercandose al vikingo y dragón, ignorando las amenazas del joven vikingo y amenazas del dragón_-

N...No te acerques a nosotros... -_lo decía nervioso sacando una daga de su cintura, apuntándolo amenazadora-mente al encapuchado_-

(_**No te acerques más o disparare bolas de plasma contra ti**_) -_decía el dragón amenazando al encapuchado mientras ignoraba las amenazas del dragón_\- (_**te lo advertí extraño**_) -_sin previo aviso, le dispara una poderosa bola de palmas al encapuchado, pero este lo esquiva para no ser impactado y la bola de plasma choca y explota en las rocas de atrás de la cala_\- (_**¿como pudiste esquivar mi bola de plasma?**_) -_miraba atónito al encapuchado mientras se acercaba y al dragón no tener opción, decide atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo y matarlo con un mordisco en la cabeza y taclea al encapuchado teniéndolo en sus patas y estar cerca de la cabeza del encapuchado y darle una muerte __rápida_-

_**El encapuchado al no tener más remedio, usa su mano disponible y hace un llamando dragón como un furia nocturna, a su dragón. En eso se escucha un sonido que emitían los furias nocturnas al atacar y al momento de que el dragón azul oscuro mira por donde vendría el sonido, ve a otro dragón que lo taclea soltando a su jinete de sus patas y empiezan a pelear entre ellos, mientras que el encapuchado negro se levantaba, el joven vikingo aprovecho el momento de distracción para atacar al encapuchado. pero, el al ver la acción del joven vikingo, el encapuchado toma la mano que tenia la daga el joven y le tuerce la mano, haciéndolo que soltara la daga y en un movimiento repentino, el encapuchado hace que el joven vikingo diera una vuelta y azotara con el suelo fuertemente dejándolo adolorido e inmovilizado.**_

_Aquiles, ¡inmoviliza al dragón!_ -_lo decía el encapuchado a su dragón en árabe y el dragón al ver como lo hiso su amigo y jinete contra el joven vikingo, vuela y sostiene el cuello del dragón azul oscuro y da una vuelta en el aire azotando al dragón en el suelo dejándolo adolorido igual que el joven vikingo_\- _Buen trabajo amigo, gracias_ -_acaricia la nuca de su amigo y dragón por salvare la vida del dragón azul oscuro que estaba en el suelo sorprendido igual que el joven vikingo, en como el encapuchado y dragón tenían una buena entronización entre ellos al inmovilizarlos a el y su amigo dragón, mientras que el encapuchado caminaba hacia el joven vikingo_\- ¿que hacías con el dragón, vikingo? -_lo decía mientras colocaba su hidden blade en el cuello del joven vikingo, interrogándolo y __amenazadora-mente_-

N...No estaba haciéndole nada, s...solo estaba dibujándolo en mi libreta... -_lo decía con nerviosismo y con los ojos cerrados esperando su muerte_-

No... no voy a matarte vikingo -_lo decía levantándose y caminar hacia el dragón dejando sorprendido al joven vikingo_-

(_**¿Por que...? ¿por que no mataste a mi amigo o a mi?**_) -_decía el dragón azul oscuro confundido a la acción del encapuchado_-

(_**Por que el vio bondad en ese vikingo**_) -_lo decía aquiles hacia el dragón azul oscuro_\- (_**¿se nota que no confías en mi jinete y amigo?**_) -_camina hacia su amigo/jinete_-

¿No debes ser tan serio con el dragón? -_decía el encapuchado a aquiles_\- ¿recuerda que el no es como nosotros, ahora volvamos con los demás y comamos algo? -_camina hacia la pared de la cala y empieza a escalar las rocas hacia arriba_-

(_**Esta bien, voy de inmediato, iré a por un jabalí que debería haber cazado antes de tu llamado dragón**_) -_lo decía aquiles, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia donde estaría el jabalí y cazarlo para llevarlo a donde estarían los demás jinetes_-

_**Al dejar solos al joven vikingo y dragón, decidieron seguir al encapuchado, para saber a donde se encontraban, ya que querían saber quien era y como puede tener un dragón igual que el joven vikingo y un amigo dragón. el joven vikingo y dragón caminaron por 15 minutos por el bosque, por donde se habría ido el encapuchado, pero se habían encontrado con otros encapuchados con el mismo atuendo, pero de un color distinto de cada uno, combinando con las escamas de cada dragones que estaban con ellos.**_

¿Mira eso amigo? -_decía el joven vikingo escondido en unos arbustos con su dragón al lado observando que habían otros tipos de dragones y unos encapuchados_-

(_**Wow, ¿nunca antes había visto a dragones con humanos? ¿excepto nosotros dos?**_) -_decía el dragón azul oscuro a su amigo_-

Bueno, ¿veamos que pasa? -_decía el joven vikingo a su amigo dragón, mientras que los dos observaban a los encapuchados y sus dragones_-

¿Por que se tardan tanto esos dos? -_se quejaba rut por la tardanza de aquilus y aquiles_-

Rut, debes ser paciente, deben de estar cazando separados entre el y aquiles -_decía sara al tranquilizar a su amiga __impaciente_-

Sara tiene razón rut, ¿aquiles y mi esposo deben estar aun buscando algo para cazar? -_decía maría a su amiga_-

¿Por que no prendemos la fogata? y recuerden, ¿que aun no sabemos en que isla estamos aun, no sabemos si esta habitada o deshabitada por vikingos? -_decía jacob hacia sus amigos_-

(_**Bien, déjenme encender la fogata**_) -_decía yen lanzando una pequeña llamarada para encender la fogata_-

Bien hecho yen -_lo decía sara a la terrible terror que estaba en su hombro, mientras la acaricia y le daba una sonrisa_-

(_**Perdonen por llegar tarde...**_) -_decía aquilus aterrizando cerca de sus amigos y pareja, mientras en su lomo traía un jabalí grande para que lo cocinaran_\- (_**encontré un buen jabalí para que comamos algo de carne**_) -_coloca el cuerpo del jabalí muerto en el suelo, mientras que jacob, roberto y matias llevaban el cuerpo del jabalí en unas rocas para que las mujeres que eran sara, matilda y maría cortaran la carne del jabalí muerto_-

Aquiles, ¿sabes donde esta mi esposo? -_le pregunta maría a su amigo dragón y pareja de nightshade_-

(_**Debe estar aun por hay cerca de aquí, el siempre le gusta explorar los alrededores, por cualquier peligro de vikingos**_) -_le respondía aquiles a maría para que no estuviera preocupada_-

Bien, gracias aquiles -_le da una sonrisa y va a ayudar a sus amigas a empezar a despellejar la piel del jabalí para preparar la comida para dragones y jinetes_-

_**Entre los arbustos, estaba el joven vikingo que solo el pudo escuchar unos gruñidos leves por las palabras hacia la mujer encapuchada y su amigo dragón que estaba impresionado en ver a otra de su especie con esos humanos encapuchados, sin saber que un encapuchado negro estaba detrás de esos dos y se movía con cautela y sigilo como le habían enseñado los nisarines hace muchos años, mientras era un novicio. Se estaba acercando al joven vikingo y dragón con su hidden blade en mano y su ballesta en su otra mano, hasta estar una distancia cercana a los dos.**_

Quietos los dos -_decía el encapuchado negro hacia el joven vikingo apuntándolo con su hidden blade y su ballesta al dragón, sorprendiéndolos por la repentina aparición del encapuchado negro_\- ahora muévanse a donde están los demás dragones y encapuchados

Bien, bien, no es necesario que seas tan serio y frió -_empezó a caminar seguido de su dragón y detrás de los dos estaba el encapuchado_-

No hagas nada vikingo o me veras la obligación en asesinarte si escapas con tu dragón -_lo decía serio mirando al dragón azul oscuro_-

(_**¿podrias dejar de apuntarme con esa ballesta?**_) -_lo decía incomodo y molesto al ser amenazado por un humano y a su único amigo humano_-

Sera, ¿por que no te conozco y tu a mi no me conoces? pero, si se que tu eres un furia nocturna, ahora muévanse -_empuja al joven vikingo haciéndolo caer enfrente de todos los dragones y encapuchados mirando al joven vikingo_-

¡Auch! oye, eso due... -_no pudo terminar la frase, ya que había un dragón mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras que el dragón que los observaba era un dragón con escamas azul y de ojos celestes con sus pupilas dilatadas mostrando de una forma amenazador, pero cuando vio al encapuchado negro, ella se calmo y fue a donde estaba su jinete a avisarle que su esposo volvió, al reunirse todos los jinetes y dragones, observaron algo dudosos en el joven vikingo y su acompañante que era un dragón, haciendo un incomodo silencio, hasta que roberto, empezó a preguntar al joven vikingo que estaba con algo de nervios al estar enfrente de otros dragones_-

Bien, ¿cual es tu nombre? -_decía roberto serio al joven vikingo que estaba nervioso_-

M...Me llamo hipo horrendus haddock II y el es mi amigo hiro -_señala al dragón que estaba al lado de el_-

¿Así que hipo? -_dice matilda mirando al vikingo. mientras rodeaba al joven vikingo_\- ¿no es como los otros vikingos que hemos visto en nuestro viaje? ¿que me dices tu roberto? -_lo decía matilda mirando algo indecisa y mira a su novio_-

Digo, ¿que hay que saber sus verdaderas razones? ¿para que este con un furia nocturna? -_decía roberto y mira a su amigo encapuchado_\- ¿que dices tu aquilus?

¿Hagan lo que quieran con el joven vikingo? -_lo decía muy concentrado leyendo el códice de su padre_\- pero, no me involucrare si hay que matarlo

Bien, ¿dinos que planeas hacer con el dragón? -_le pregunta maría a hipo II_-

Pues... ¿no planeo nada con el? el es un furia nocturna y yo solo soy un vikingo debilucho y me nadien en la aldea me quiere, excepto mi madre, mi padre esta siempre ocupado en su oficio como jefe de berk

¿Berk? -_preguntaron todos los jinetes sorprendidos al extraño nombre de la isla, pero aquilus mientras leía el códice de su padre, empieza a tener sus primeras visiones del futuro que el no entendía aun de su don_-

_**-Berk, Archipiélago barbarico, 891 D.C-**_

_**Ve a un adolecente vikingo de tan solo 20 años de pelo castaño, orbes verdes, montado en un dragón azul oscuro y orbes verdes, volando en los cielos ya que el jinete estaba volando sin estar montado en el dragón. con unas alas artificiales volando perfectamente con su dragón al lado de su jinete, mientras lo seguían una nadder mortífero con una jinete rubia y orbes azules.**_

_**-Isla desconocida, Archipiélago barbarico, 891 D.C-**_

_**Ve a un adolecente vikingo de tan solo 20 años de pelo castaño oscuro, orbes ámbar con un atuendo nisarin de tinte negro/rojo. estaba adentrándose en una cueva y encuentra una habitación y en el fondo encuentra con dos dragones de unos aproximadamente 20 años de edad y que el adolecente encapuchado toca una especie de llave y en esa llave empieza a brillar y lanza al encapuchado lejos de la llave dejándolo inconsciente.**_

_**Tras despertar del trance de su visión, aquilus empieza a planear en su vida ahora como un asesino nisarin y un jinete dragones, para intentar de saber quienes eran estas dos personas que aparecieron en su visión y camino hacia donde había una roca y empezó a reflexionar para el futuro de los jinetes negros y para intentar de que los secretos de sus padres y del jinete de dragón y a la vez un hechicero no cayeran en manos equivocadas en los años futuras por personas que buscaban poder.**_

¿Amor? -_le pregunta a su esposo preocupada mientras camina hacia donde el_\- ¿que te sucede? -_se sienta cerca de su esposo colocando su nuca en el hombro de su esposo_-

María, ¿no se como decirte esto? pero, acabo de tener una visión del futuro -_lo dice y su esposa lo miraba curiosa y algo confundida, ¿que su esposo sea capas de ver el futuro?_\- ¿no se como puedo ver el futuro? pero, vi a dos jinetes de dragones, no era nosotros, eran dos, uno estaba montado en un furia nocturna y el otro jinete, ¿creo que era un nisarin que estaba en una cueva y encuentra una habitación oculta en la cueva y hay se encuentra con dos furias nocturnas, uno de color negro y el otro uno rosa? -_lo decia confundido al relatar su visión perfectamente con cada detalle a su esposa_-

Bueno, eso no importa ahora aquilus -_abraza a su esposo de manera de apoyo_\- saldremos adelante tu, yo, nuestros dragones, nuestros amigos y formaremos una familia en un lugar tranquilo y calmado, lejos de las guerras y peleas -_abraza un poco más fuerte a su esposo_-

Gracias maría... por ser mi esposa y darme tu apoyo para salir adelante siempre -_levanta el rostro de su esposa y dándole un gran beso en sus labios, como si no hubiera un mañana_-

Sabes, ¿podríamos empezar a tener una familia algún día si quieres? -_lo decía separando sus labios con el de su esposo_\- eso sí cuando estés listo para ser algún día un excelente padre -_lo decía eso ultimo con una sonrisa divertida, al imaginarse ella y aquilus cuidar y ver crecer a sus hijos_-

¿Quien sabe? ¿tarves algún día decidamos convertirnos en padres? -_lo decía aquilus con una sonrisa a su esposa_-

Bueno, veras aquilus, los muchachos y yo con nuestros dragones claro, decidimos que el joven vikingo siga vivo, no queremos manchar sangre inocente, al parecer hiro, se hiso amigo de hipo II hace unos días antes que nosotros llegáramos a berk, ¿que me dices, amor? -_le explico a su esposo y lo mira esperando una respuesta de el_-

Mmm... tarves fui muy serio y frió con el vikingo, al parecer no es como otros vikingos que hemos visto, más bien parece una persona normal y delgada, no como los vikingos que algunos son un poco gordos y con músculos, pero... ¿podría ser que su destino sea convertirse en un jinete de dragones? -_mira a hipo II como dibujaba a los demás muchachos con sus respectivos dragones y sammy, yen y rex estaban posándose encima de la cabeza de sammy, mientras ella lo veía divertido al estar con humanos_-

Sí, hipo me dijo, ¿que el estaba trabajando en la fraguala de la aldea como herrero? ¿deberíamos conocer el lugar y como son estos vikingos de aquí? -_pregunta maría a su esposo con algo de curiosidad_-

Bien, vamos amor -_se levantaron los dos, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano y juntarse con los demás mientras que la pareja estaba viendo como hipo dibujaba y era como ver en un espejo a los demás en el retrato_-

Ves amor, mira que hábil es hipo en el dibujo -_mira maravillada por el dibujo de hipo II_-

Sí, se nota que es un vikingo hábil, pero... aun así no confió en el -_lo decía caminando devuelta hacia la roca donde estaba sentado, pero mira a su esposa de reojo_\- ¿eso aun no esta decidido si confió o no en el?

Hay aquilus, sigues con tus métodos de confianza cuando vez a un vikingo o dragones -_lo decía sonriente a su esposo_\- ¿quieres reflexionar y hablar de lo que planeas hacer? -_le pregunta a su esposo_-

Tengo pensado, leer más el códice de mi padre y forjar las cosas del códice para los jinetes negros y hacer armas, armaduras para nosotros y los dragones y prepararnos para lo peor...

¿Como cual aquilus? -_le pregunta a su esposo dudosa en esas ultimas palabras_-

La guerra amor, debemos estar listos para esa guerra y eliminar a ese ejercito que esta esclavizando a otras personas en este mismo momento... -_mira el cielo y aprieta sus puños con fuerza_\- se que el que traiciono a los jinetes de dragones es ahora el que esta dirigiendo el ejercito de la muerte, posiblemente, el sea el asesino de mi padre y los de sus familiares

No es necesario que hagas eso por nosotros aquilus... te estas esforzando demasiado y cargando un gran peso en tus hombros -_se acerca a su esposo y lo abraza_\- no quiero perderte en esta guerra amor, nightshade y yo perdimos a nuestros padres, por los aldeanos en donde vivíamos hace años... y también se que nuestros amigos perdieron a sus familiares cuando invadieron su aldea que vivía pacíficamente en una montaña... -_lo decía entristecida y sin darse cuenta caían unas lagrimas por su rostro, no de que ella podría morir en esta guerra, si no es perder a un ser amado y familiar otra vez en su vida_-

Me encargare... -_eso hace que su esposa lo mirara_\- me encargare de que a ustedes no les pase nada, no dejare que los maten en esta guerra que se avecina, luchare hasta el final de mi vida en vencer a el ejercito de la muerte y asegurarme de que mis amigos y mi esposa no mueran -_lo decía serio y frió, pero maría pudo notar entre su tono de voz de su esposo que la quería proteger y a sus amigos exponiendo su vida, para que ellos no mueran_-

Bueno... ¿quería preguntarte? ¿que si nosotros hubiéramos hijos? ¿como querrías que se llamaran? -_coloca su cabeza en el torso de su esposo y escuchar los latidos de su corazón_-

El primero lo llamaría darim, si que es hombre y si es niña... tengo pensado llamarla esperanza -_decía mirando la apuesta de sol en el horizonte del __océano_-

Me gustan esos nombres hermosos amor, se que tu serias un buen padre de nuestros futuros hijos -_le da un beso en los labios de su esposo y se levanta para ir a cocinar la carne de jabalí que trajo aquiles_\- ¿nos vemos después amor? -_lo decía sonriente a su esposo, mientras se alejaba dejando-le con muchas preguntas en su vida y intentaría buscar respuestas cuando encontrara a life y dead los furias nocturnas de la vida y de la muerte_-

_**pasaron una hora, mientras los demás jinetes negros se empezaban a conocer, el único que no hablaba era aquilus, estaba observando al joven vikingo que era llamado hipo horrendus haddock II, ya que no se notaba que lo estaba observando por llevar la capucha puesta ocultando la mitad de su rostro, unos segundos después, aparecieron sara, matilda y maría con unos platos con carne de jabalí, frutas cocidas y algo de ensalada como lechuga y apio y empezaron a traer los platos para sus amigos y aquilus sin previo aviso se levanto y fue a distribuir unos pescados a nightshade, aquiles, rex, yen, firus, fury, sophia, espinoso, sigiloso, sammy y a striky.**_

Dime aquilus... ¿como es que se conocieron tu y los demás jinetes negros? -_pregunto hipo II a aquilus_-

Es algo que no quiero recordar y hablo por ellos también -_mira oculto por su capucha a sus amigos y ellos al saber que tendría que hablar de eso, les causo algo de tristeza y bajaron sus miradas_-

Oh... perdonen, no quise hacerlos sentir mal -_decía hipo II arrepentido de su pregunta_-

No, descuida hipo, ¿no fue tu culpa? es solo que aun por los años, no nos hemos recuperado de esa trágica perdida de nuestros familiares y amigos... -_decía sara intentando de no recordar mucho ese día_-

Hipo, necesito que me lleves ante el jefe de berk, tengo que hablar con el en persona -_decía aquilus fríamente y serio en sus palabras causando que hiro y hipo II se miraran preocupados_-

¿Que? ¿para que quieres hablar con el jefe de berk? -_lo decía nervioso en la petición de aquilus serio y __frió_-

(_**Sí, no creo que sea buena idea de que vayas a la aldea... el como tiene trabajo que hacer en su labor como jefe de la aldea, esta siempre ocupado**_) -_decía hiro algo nervioso que aquilus y aquiles notaron desde un principio_-

¿Por que tan nerviosos los dos? -_pregunta roberto algo preocupado por sus dos nuevos amigos_-

Es... que... pues...

Hipo... hiro... -_decía aquilus nombrando a los dos y voltearon a ver al encapuchado levantado de su asiento y mirándolo serio_\- ¿que ocultas? -_decía aquilus serio y frió a la pregunta, mientras que en su mano toma el mango de su espada en caso de que el vikingo no dijera nada y __huiría_-

Pues... -_hipo mira a hiro por el comportamiento de aquilus_-

(_**Hay que decirles hipo, ¿no podemos ocultares que tu padre es el jefe de la aldea?**_) -_decía hiro hacia su amigo, pero el vikingo solo entiendo unos gruñidos leves de hiro_-

¿Que me quieres decir, hiro? ¿no te entiendo? -_decía hipo II a su dragón_-

¿Que no podemos ocultares algo de que...? -_decía aquilus ya algo molesto de esperar respuesta de hipo II_-

Espera... aquilus... déjenme explicarles todo... -_decía nervioso caminando hacia atrás hasta llegar un árbol y ver que aquilus coloca un costado de la espada en el cuello del vikingo_-

Ahora habla de lo que tienes que decir o te corto el cuello -_lo decía ya serio y molesto de tanto nerviosismo del vikingo_-

Bien... mi padre... mi padre es el jefe de berk... mantengo oculto a hiro, por que si mi padre o alguien de la aldea lo ven, sin duda lo asesinaran, los únicos que sabemos de que hiro esta en la isla de berk, es mi madre y yo, nadien más -_lo decía nervioso con sus ojos cerrados esperando su muerte y al no sentir el filo metálico de la espada de aquilus, ve que este se aleja de el_-

Bien, ¿sabes que no debes guardarnos secretos como eso hipo? -_mira de reojo a hipo II_-

Sí, te llevare ante mi padre hoy, ya que debe estar en el gran salón planeando atacar un nido de dragones donde hay una especie de neblina que cualquier barco vikingo entrara en ella, tarves nunca vuelva a salir -_lo decía con una mirada baja al decirle eso a aquilus_-

Esta bien hipo -_decía maría calmando un poco al vikingo_\- no estés así, aquilus siempre a sido serio y frió cuando murió su padre, por eso es así, ahora comamos antes de que la comida se enfrié -_le da una sonrisa y se sienta cerca de su esposo_-

_**Tras terminar de comer, hipo lleva escoltando a los jinetes negros y hablar con su padre que era jefe de berk, así que pidió a hiro llevar a los demás dragones a la cala donde se conocieron el y su madre a hiro. Mientras caminaban, llegaban a la aldea, se podían ver algunas casas nuevas y otras dañadas de algún ataque de dragones, al caminar por las calles de berk, los aldeanos miraban curiosos al grupo de encapuchados caminando con el hijo del jefe, así que decidieron seguir en sus tareas de reparar las casas dañadas y los que a seres asignados. al subir una colina, observan a una mujer ya de unos 40 o 42 años, castaña, ojos azules y piel pálida que se acercaba a su hijo algo preocupada por el.**_

Hipo, donde has estado, me tenias preocupada -_decía la madre de hipo __abrazándolo_-

Mamá, ¿papa esta en el gran salón? -_le pregunto a su madre_-

Sí hijo, pero... -_mira al grupo de encapuchados y le dice algo en susurro_\- ¿quienes son ellos?

Ah, si, ellos son, aquilus, maría, roberto, matilda, jacob, rut, matias y sara -_los presenta a su madre a los encapuchados_-

_Buenas tardes señora_ -_decía aquilus en latín, haciendo confundir a la madre de hipo_-

¿Perdone? -_pregunto dudosa la madre de hipo a las palabras desconocidas del encapuchado negro_-

Perdone señora, mi esposo, habla latín y árabe -_decía la encapuchada de color azul claro que estaba al lado del encapuchado negro_-

Ah, perdóneme no sabia que hablaba latín y árabe -_decía disculpándose la madre de hipo al encapuchado, mientras ella vio que el levanto la mano en señal de que no era necesario disculparse_-

Bien, por aquí muchachos -_decía hipo II, llevando a los encapuchados al gran salón seguidos de la madre de hipo_-

_**Caminaron por un buen rato, hasta llegar a dos puertas de madera gigantes del gran salón, hipo y su madre entraron seguidos de los encapuchados y al entrar ven a un grupo de 15 a 20 vikingos y entre ellos debería estar el jefe de berk.**_

Amor, ¿que haces aquí? ¿deberías estar buscando a nuestro hijo, antes de un posible ataque de dragones? -_decía el esposo de la madre de hipo y se veía que era pelirrojo, corpulento, una barba rojiza y unos ojos azules y en su cintura llevaba una daga y su hacha_\- ¿quienes son ellos? -_decía el vikingo pelirrojo al ver a un grupo de personas encapuchadas preguntándole a su esposa_-

Bueno, ellos son, aquilus y maría una pareja casada, roberto, matilda, jacob, rut, matias y sara, son unas personas que encontró nuestro hijo, ¿no es así?

Sí... estaba caminando en una playa de la isla y los encontré inconscientes -_lo decía nervioso al estar enfrente de su padre y mentirle de como estaban en esta isla sin barco_-

Bueno, mucho justo aquilus -_decía el padre de hipo_\- yo soy escardo haddock, jefe de berk -_le extiende la mano al encapuchado negro_-

_El gusto es mio señor_ -_decía aquilus en latín sorprendiendo a escardo_-

¿Eres un romano? -_le pregunto escardo al encapuchado negro y ve el gesto de las manos de aquilus haciéndolo girar de derecha a izquierda (osea más o menos)_-

Bien, necesitaran descansar ustedes, debieron tener un día muy difícil y terminar varados en la playa y inconscientes -_decía escardo y mira a su esposa_\- se me olvida decirles que ella es mi esposa agda haddock y mi hijo. hipo horrendus haddock II -_decía el nombre de su hijo con orgullo que el pronto mataría dragones_-

Sí, ya nos presentamos cuando nos conocimos -_decía sara al ver a su amigo algo nervioso_-

Oh amor -_decía volteando a ver a su esposa_\- lleva a nuestros invitados a nuestra casa, hay hablaremos mejor sobre asuntos muy importantes, necesitaremos la mayor ayuda posible

Claro amor, por aquí muchachos -_decía agda a los encapuchados llevándolos a la casa del jefe de berk, mientras _-

_**Tras caminar hasta la casa del jefe de berk, los encapuchados se sentaron en el suelo, mientras aquilus estaba apoyado en un pilar de madera y de brazos cruzados, esperando la llegada de escardo a la casa. al esperar una hora de la planificación de la reunión vikinga en atacar el nido de los dragones, llega escardo algo cansado y se sienta en una silla.**_

Bien, ¿como ustedes son nuevos en berk? les diré que aquí deben matar a los dragones, como sabrán, estábamos en guerra con los dragones hace muchos años, ellos nos roban comida una y otra y otra vez, siempre de noche, estamos preparándonos para atacar a los dragones, se que ustedes en donde viven no hay dragones, pero aquí, es matar para sobrevivir -_lo decía escardo serio y molesto al ver que son solo unos adolescentes sin experiencia en pelear con dragones_-

_¿Cree que no sabemos luchar con dragones?_ -_decía roberto en árabe a los demás encapuchados_-

_¿Creo que si? ¿creen que no sabemos pelear?_ -_decía matilda algo molesta en árabe_-

_No saben, ¿que podemos hablar con los dragones y podríamos decirles que no roben y ataquen a berk? _-_decía jacob en árabe a sus amigos_-

_Amigos, amigos, no es necesario que pelemos entre nosotros, el jefe de berk, cree que no podemos pelear y defendernos, no por eso, hemos entrenado durante años por las enseñanzas de la maestra sally que había pasado sus conocimientos con dragones y sus __enseñanzas_ -_lo decía sara a sus amigos calmándolos en árabe_-

Amigos, por favor, no es momento de discutir ahora -_decía maría al entender árabe y latín, sorprendiendo a escardo por el idioma extraño, ya que solo conocía el latín por encontrarse barcos romanos de vez en cuando_-

¿Disculpen? -_llama la atención de los encapuchados y ver al jefe algo confundido por el idioma de que hablaban los encapuchados_\- ¿que extraño idioma hablan ustedes?

pues... nosotros hablamos latín y árabe señor -_lo decía sara al ver la cara de escardo de sorprendido de que hablaran dos idiomas_-

Mmm... creo que es muy tarde y deberían ir a dormir, mañana juntare a algunos aldeanos para empezar a construir un barco para que ustedes vuelvan a su hogar -_decía escardo algo cansado y camina hacia su habitación seguido de su esposa_-

Bueno, no se donde dormirán ustedes, pero, intentare ver donde podrían dormir algunos de us... -_es interrumpido por aquilus_-

Hipo, no dejare que maten dragones, aquiles es como un hermano para mi, no dejare que maten a los dragones que puedan ustedes los berkianos, pero si tengo que hablar con los dragones, esta bien y lo entenderé que no nos quieran si montamos dragones, pero estas advertido de que si matan a un dragón yo matare al asesino de ese dragón -_decía aquilus molesto y sale de la casa del jefe de berk y escala la casa de madera hasta llegar al techo y hacer vigilancia usando sus habilidades y dones naturales con que había heredado al nacer_-

Aquilus, ¿siempre ha sido así de serio y frió cuando matan a los dragones? -_pregunta a los encapuchados_-

Sí, desde que nació fue entrenado por sus padres, como murió su madre, el se encargo de cosechar y cuidar los padres de aquilus, pero... cuando asesinaron a su padre cuando el tenia solo tenia 7 años, decidió vengarse del asesino de su padre y cambio su forma de ser a uno frió y serio, claro que como soy su esposa, el es amable, protector y un mejor nisarin que protege a sus amigos en las buenas o en las malas -_decía maría al saber por la reacción de su esposo_-

Bueno, ¿creo que podrán dormir cuatro de ustedes? así que ustedes cuatros deben dormir aquí abajo -_decía hipo II, al saber que no tenían más habitación_-

No te preocupes hipo, nosotros viajamos mucho y teníamos que dormir en el suelo en nuestros viajes -_decía matilda a su amigo vikingo_-

Bueno, buenas noches -_se despida hipo II subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación_-

Buenas noches -_decían todos los demás al mismo tiempo despidiéndose de hipo_-

_**Tras acomodarse en la casa haddock, los encapuchados se acostaron como pudieron para dormir esta noche, pero aquilus estaba afuera vigilando en la oscuridad, teniendo un mal presentimiento de esta noche, que algo iba a suceder tarde o temprano y estar preocupado por los dragones de sus amigos y la de su novia. así que aprovecho de descansar en el techo de la casa escuchando todo a su alrededor, desde aldeanos hablando sobre cosas nada interesantes y la conversación de los padres de hipo II.**_


	12. El ataque de los dragones a berk

_**El ataque de los dragones a berk.**_

_**Tras haberse acomodado todos los habitantes y los invitados en berk, uno de ellos estaba haciendo vigilancia en los tejados de las casas observando en la oscuridad de la noche, ya que su atuendo estaba de un color negro que le favorecía camuflarse en la oscuridad de la noche, eran las once de la noche y todo parecía tranquilo, el encapuchado pudo ver a algunos vikingos patrullando con unas antorchas en mano observando que no hayan dragones en la aldea.**_

"_Me pregunto, ¿por que tanta vigilancia nocturna? y ¿por que los vikingos tenían que matar a los dragones en berk? _-_decía el encapuchado negro mentalmente viendo la situación en que estaban los habitantes de berk_\- _¿tengo que averiguar por que?_" -_baja de un salto sin meter mucho ruido a los patrulleros vikingos que estaban patrullando por los alrededores_\- tarves, ¿si voy al gran salón, encuentre algo de información? -_decía el encapuchado escabulléndose por las casas y saltando por los tejados de las casas hasta llegar al gran salón y abriendo las puertas con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido por la puerta_\- Bien, veamos... ¿donde podre encontrar información? -_mira los alrededores usando sus habilidades y dones que heredo de sus padres y observa cuidadosamente que veía a los vikingos y a escardo con los demás vikingos planeando el ataque_-

_Tenemos que hacer esta búsqueda, ¿no hay de otra para que los dragones no nos roben nuestras comidas?_ -_decía escardo a los demás vikingos que estaban reunidos alrededor de el_-

_¿Estas seguro escardo? ¿nuestros antepasados intentaron encontrar el nido y fallaron?_ -_hablo un vikingo rubio y de orbes cafés a su jefe_-

_Axe__ hofferson, no es momento de tomar decisiones tan rápido y sin pensar una estrategia_ -_decía escardo a axel_-

_Pero, ¿que pasara si los dragones no encuentran más comida que robar? ¿empezaran a secuestrar a nuestros hijos y a los demás habitantes de berk?_ -_le respondió algo molesto por no encontrar el nido un vikingo de pelo negro y de orbes grises_-

_Oye jorgenson, no es momento de que estés así ahora, debes pensarlo muy __calmada-mente_ -_lo decía un vikingo rubio y de orbes __cafés_-

_Ja, mira quien habla thorson_ -_responde burlón el jorgenson a su compañero_-

_Ya paren los dos_ -_decía molesto escardo a los dos vikingos que estaban peleándose como niños_\- _¿debemos planear una estrategia si encontramos el nido de los dragones? ¿los hemos buscado por hace ya 200 años y nuestros antepasados no los encontraron?_

_Dinos escardo_ -_decía una vikinga rubia y de orbes celestes_\- _¿crees que es buena idea que esos encapuchados estén cerca de tu familia?_

_¿A que te refieres? _-_mira a la vikinga que era la esposa de axel hofferson_-

_Me refiero que no son de confianza escardo, ¿piensa en tu esposa y en tu hijo? no creo que sean de ayuda, son como tu hijo, no son de músculos como los demás vikingos que hemos visto en nuestras vidas, ¿no se como pueden llevar una espada esos adolescentes?_

_¿Como sabes que son adolescentes, hofferson?_ -_le pregunta la señora thorson a la hofferson_-

_Se nota por su estatura, ellos son unos simples adolescentes que vararon en nuestra playa en berk, ¿no se les hace extraño que tu hijo los haya encontrado en la playa?_ -_mira a escardo esperando su respuesta_-

_Bueno, ¿eso es un buen punto escardo?_ -_lo decía un vikingo que era un poquito gordito_-

_¿Creo que tienes razón ingerman y hofferson?_ -_respondió a las dudas de los dos vikingos_\- _Mañana en la mañana hablare con ese encapuchado de color negro, por ahora quiero que vayan a dormir, mañana sera un día muy atareado_ -_dicho esto los vikingos se empezaron a ir a sus casas, dejando a escardo solo y guardando el mapa junto a un libro_-

¿Que sera eso que esta guardando escardo? -_se decía para si mismo caminando donde estaría escardo guardando el mapa y se agacha para ver que había un mapa enrollado y un libro, mientras lo saca de hay observa que tenia un símbolo de un dragón_\- ¿Hmm...? ¿que extraño? ¿estos están en nórdico? -_empezó a leer las paginas del libro y como si nada, las letras nórdicas empezaron a notarse unas letras claras para el encapuchado_\- ¿acaso esto es el efecto que hace mi don mientras pasan los días? -_lo decía sorprendido y mientras leía las palabras de las paginas_\- ¿Así que llegar a matar? -_lo decía mientras pasaba a las paginas del libro hasta llegar_\- ¿furia nocturna? -_queda sorprendido al no ver algunas características de los furias nocturnas y ve algo escrito_\- "_el hijo del relámpago y la muerte misma, nunca enfrentar a este dragón, tu única salida es esconderte y rogar que no te encuentre..._" tarves... ¿sea mejor que los vikingos no sepan como son los furias nocturnas? -_deja el libro de dragones en donde estaba y empieza a marcharse hacia la puerta hasta que escucha un grito de algunos vikingos_-

¡Nos atacan los dragones! ¡A sus puestos de ataques! ¡Atraparlos y cuidado con el fuego!

_**Aquilus al escuchar eso, sale corriendo hacia afuera del gran salón y ve lo que le temía, dragones y vikingos atacándose entre ellos, mientras que otros grupos de dragones robaban ovejas y pescados que los habían pescado en el día los pescadores vikingos. Y sin pensarlo, corre por la aldea en búsqueda de sus amigos y de su esposa rogando que estén bien y a salvos, mientras que esquivaba a los vikingos y opta por correr por los tejados de las casas hasta que un dragón lo derriba y lo atrapa en sus garras.**_

(_**Morirás vikingo**_) -_decía el dragón que era un pesadilla monstruosa_-

N...No soy un vikingo... soy un nisarin y un jinete de dragones... -_lo decía intentando quitar la pata del pesadilla de su cuerpo_-

(_**¿Eso es imposible? ¿los jinetes de dragones murieron hace años?**_) -_le pregunto el pesadilla a aquilus algo sorprendido en las palabras del encapuchado_-

Es... verdad, somos ocho jinetes de dragones y un vikingo es amigo de un furia nocturna... -_decía el encapuchado tratando de sacar la pata de __en sima_-

(_**Sí lo que dices es verdad, ¿llama a tu dragón?**_) -_decía el pesadilla serio al encapuchado_-

Ni lo sueñes pesadilla, no dejare que mi mejor amigo se muestre ante los vikingos, no dejare que les hagan daño -_usa su hidden arpón para escapar de la pata del pesadilla_\- un poco más y hubiera muerto -_decía aquilus sobándose el pecho por el dolor_-

(_**No escaparas de mi tan fácilmente, humano**_) -_decía el pesadilla decidido en acabar al encapuchado_-

"_perdona aquiles, si muero aquí, se que cuidaras bien de maría_" -_lo pensaba mientras desenfunda la espada de su padre_-

(_**Esa espada...**_) -_decía el pesadilla observando determinadamente la espada que tenia aquilus_\- (_**esa espada fue usada para matar dragones...**_) -_retrocedió un paso del encapuchado por saber que arma era la que tenia en sus manos_\- (¿_**donde lo obtuviste esa espada, humano?**_) -_le pregunta el pesadilla al encapuchado_-

Es de mi padre, marco -_lo decía mientras estaba en una posición defensiva contra el dragón_-

(_**¿Así que el jinete de dragones marco? ¿entonces tu debes ser su hijo?**_) -_se empieza a reír de ver al hijo de marco, suponiendo que era alguien fuerte y musculoso_\- (_**debes darme esa espada, humano**_) -_se acercaba el pesadilla al encapuchado_\- (_**ningún humano merece portar esa espada**_)

Ni lo sueñes, esta espada es lo único que me queda en honor a mi padre -_lo decía serio al pesadilla, sin saber que un vikingo los observa oculto_-

(_**Entrega-mela humano**_) -_decía el pesadilla atacando hacia aquilus, pero el encapuchado da una vuelta en el suelo rodando y esquivando el ataque_-

No me deja otra opción... -_coloca su mano izquierda y emita un grito de un furia nocturna que se escucha por toda la isla, asiendo que dragones y vikingos miraran a los alrededores esperando ver el origen del rugido_-

_**Cuando aquilus, dio el grito de un furia nocturna, se escuchaba por toda la isla de berk, hasta llegar con los demás dragones que estaban durmiendo en la cala, despertando-los al escuchar ese grito, los dragones supieron que estaban en peligro sus jinetes y sin dudarlo emprendieron el vuelo hacia la aldea para ir a ayudar a sus jinetes que estaban en peligro. mientras que los demás jinetes, estaban ayudando en que los niños y ancianos guiándolos al gran salón, pero sin previo aviso, aparecen un grupo de cuatro dragones, dos pesadilla, un nadder, un cremallerus y dos gronckle, listos para disparar a los aldeanos y a los jinetes, mientras que ellos protegían a los niños y a los ancianos usándose como escudos humanos.**_

(_**¡No!**_) -_gritaron los dragones de sus jinetes, tacleando a los dragones atacantes y alejándolos de los jinetes y habitantes_-

(_**¡No dejaremos que dañen a nuestros jinetes!**_) -_decía nightshade enojada a los dragones que los estaban alejando de su "hermana" y amigos_-

(_**¡Traidores! ¡¿prefieren proteger a estos humanos?! ¡¿en ves de ayudarnos a robarles comida?!**_) -_decía un pesadilla a la furia nocturna_-

(_**¡No nos digan traidores!**_) -_decía sophia ya muy molesta y taclea al pesadilla, mientras que firus, striky y fury peleaban con un cremallerus y el gronckle_-

(_**Roberto, ¿están bien?**_) -_preguntaba sigiloso, volviéndose visible_-

Sí, gracias amigo, ¿casi no la contábamos sin su ayuda? -_lo decía alegre a su amigo, mientras le acaricia la cabeza_\- Bien, escuchen, vayan adentro y no salgan hasta que este ataque de dragones termine -_lo decía serio a los habitantes de berk, mientras se monta en su dragón_\- maría y sara, aseguren que ningún aldeano salga dañado

Entendido -_dijeron las dos mujeres, mientras alejaban a los dragones con sus espadas contra los niños y ancianos de berk_-

Matias y jacob, ¡cubran a nightshade y aseguren el área! -_lo decía roberto dando las ordenes_-

Entendido -_decía jacob a las instrucciones de roberto_-

Bien -_decía matias captando las ordenes de roberto_-

Iré a por aquilus y le ayudare -_decía roberto montado en su dragón y sale volando hacia donde estaría aquilus, dejando solos a los demás jinetes para ayudar a su amigo, mientras que los niños y ancianos observaban sorprendidos como esos encapuchados interactuaban con dragones y sin que los atacaban_-

_**Mientras que roberto y sigiloso volaban por los cielos de berk, buscando a aquilus o a aquiles para ayudarlos, observan que aquilus corría por los techos de las casas escapando de un pesadilla y a lo lejos estaba aquiles buscando a aquilus para ayudarlo.**_

(_**Oh no, ¡aquilus!**_) -_decía aquiles preocupado por su amigo que estaba corriendo hacia un acantilado y baja en picada para ir a ayudarlo_-

(_**No escaparas de mi humano**_) -_decía el pesadilla disparando-le fuego con lava, mientras que aquilus los esquiva en una esquila de la aldea y llegando a un claro hasta llegar al acantilado_\- (_**Ya no tienes a donde huir humano**_) -_decía el pesadilla al encapuchado_-

¿En serio? ¿no me digas? -_decía burlón el encapuchado_\- si no te vas tu y tus amigos dragones de berk... tendré que asesinarte -_desenfunda su espada para pelear con el pesadilla_-

(_**Ja, ja, ja... esto sera muy divertido**_) -_lo decía preparándose para lanzar una llamarada de fuego hacia aquilus_\- (_**vas a morir aquí humano**_)

(_**¿No lo creo?**_) -_decía aquiles, haciendo que el pesadilla lo mire y fue tacleado por el furia nocturna_\- (_**no dejare que un pesadilla mate a mi amigo y que yo lo considere un hermano para mi**_) -_lo decía en una posición para pelear con el pesadilla_-

(_**¿Un furia nocturna? ¿creí que ustedes estaban extintos?**_) -_decía el pesadilla a aquiles_-

(_**Supuesta-mente estamos, pero nosotros estamos viviendo en una isla apartada de las guerras entre humanos y dragones**_) -_lo decía y se lanza encima del pesadilla y ruedan colina abajo, cayendo donde habían vikingos sorprendidos de ver a un pesadilla y luchas con un... ¿furia nocturna?_-

(_**¡Entonces muere aquí traidor!**_) -_se lanza hacia aquiles, mientras este lo esquiva y se lanza para arañarlo con sus garras_-

_**Los vikingos que estaban intentando apagar el fuego, estaban sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo, un pesadilla luchando contra un furia nocturna, en eso aquiles llega corriendo y ve a los vikingos que se estaban acercando a ver una pelea que nunca habían visto.**_

"_Oh no... esto no me agrada, ¿aquiles tiene que escapar al bosque con los demás?_" -_lo decía intentando recuperar el aliento de estar corriendo todo el rato del pesadilla hasta ahora y entre la multitud de vikingos, estaba escardo sorprendido viendo la pelea del furia nocturna con un pesadilla, mientras que los vikingos esperaban en momento indicado para atrapar al pesadilla y el furia nocturna_\- "_no dejare que dañen a aquiles_" -_lo pensaba mientras se recupera del aire perdido de sus pulmones mientras corría del pesadilla y corres colina abajo hasta llegar a la plaza del pueblo_-

¿Que algunos se separen y capturen a esos dragones? -_ordena escardo, pero algo invisible los golpea lanzandolos lejos a los hombres que envió escardo_\- ¿que demonios?

¿Lo siento vikingos, pero no podemos dejar que dañen a ese furia nocturna? -_decía roberto volviéndose visible con su dragón, sorprendiendo a los vikingos que estaba montado en un dragón y no uno cualquiera, era un ala-cambiante_\- amigo tu y yo nos aseguraremos de que estos vikingos no atrapen a aquiles -_decía roberto desenfundando su espada_-

(_**Estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo**_) -_decía sigiloso, volviéndose invisible para atacar a los vikingos que quieran pasar más adelante de su jinete_-

Por los dioses, ¿por que ayudas a los dragones? -_decía escardo sorprendido y molesto al saber que roberto montaba en un dragón_-

¿No dejaremos que ustedes atrapen a ese furia nocturna? ¿verdad amigo? -_miraba atrás de los vikingos y hay estaba aquilus, dejando noqueados a un grupo de 10 vikingos_-

Sí, no dejare que maten dragones, ni menos a mi mejor amigo -_se pone en posición de combate para pelear con los vikingos_-

¡Se han unido al bando de los dragones! ¡eso es traición! -_lo decía molesto escardo al ver a los encapuchados que eran aliados de los dragones y ataca a aquilus con un hacha en mano y dando un grito de guerra como cualquier vikingo_-

Vikingos, son tan predecibles -_decía aquilus bloqueando el ataque del hacha de escardo y dándole una patada en el estomago para alejarlo a unos pasos __atrás_-

¿C...Como te atreves, niño? -_decía escardo levantándose y recuperando el aliento_\- ¿Como tu y tus amigos? ¡¿se pudieron unir al bando de los dragones?! -_lo decía molesto y con ira al ver que esos invitados eran aliados de los dragones, pero al darle un golpe con su hacha, aquilus lo bloquea y sin moverse de su sitio se mantuvo hay, ni si quiera logro moverlo ni un milímetro de su lugar_-

¿Tu crees que todos los dragones son malos escardo...? -_decía aquilus, mientras que una explosión de fuego ilumino una parte de su rostro, mostrando una mirada fría y seria en momentos de pelear con alguien_\- ¿ustedes ni si quiera le han dado oportunidad a los dragones en vivir...? -_mira a los dragones pelear en el cielo oscuro de la noche_\- se que ahora desconfiaras de mi y de mis amigos con sus dragones, pero... -_mira a escardo_\- no dejare que maten a más dragones, no volveré a ver más muertes de dragones y humanos... le prometí a mi amigo aquiles que iríamos a la isla donde nos esperan los dragones de mis padres -_empuja a escardo lejos de el_\- y también... prometí en proteger... ¡a mis amigos y a mi esposa de cualquier peligro si eso me cuesta mi propia vida! -_lo grita eso ultimo lanzando golpes con la espada de su padre atacando constantemente a escardo y con suerte el jefe vikingo pudo bloquear algunos ataques, pero en un descuido de su parte, la espada de aquilus le rosa la mejilla haciéndole una herida leve, mientras pasa de largo de escardo_-

¿Como es posible que un niño, como tu? -_mira a los ojos de aquilus, mostrando un lado de odio, miedo, venganza y desesperación en imaginarse de perder a sus amigos y a su esposa y rápidamente aquilus le da una patada en la cara a escardo derriban-dolo en el suelo y al caer suelta su hacha_\- n...no, por favor... no me mates muchacho... -_decía escardo viendo a aquilus acercarse-le lentamente con su espada en mano_-

Ahora... ordena a tus hombres escardo... -_coloca su espada en frente de escardo que estaba en el suelo_\- ordenales que huyan al gran salón y que monten guardia hasta que nos encarguemos de los dragones a nuestros métodos para que no les roben comida

Pero, ¿eso es imposible? ¿nadien interactua con dragones? -_lo decía escardo al ver a aquilus dar media vuelta y alejarse de el_-

Pues, nosotros si escardo -_decía aquilus, mientras se acercaba al ver que aquiles tenia inmovilizado al pesadilla, resultando el y el pesadilla con heridas de mordidas y rasguños pero, lo que le impresiono a aquilus es ver a su amigo con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que con suerte no le daño el ojo_\- dios, ¿aquiles estas sangrando? -_corre a ver como estaba su amigo_-

(_**Tranquilo aquilus, ¿estoy bien? solo es una cicatriz en mi ojo**_) -_lo decía intentando calmar a su amigo que estaba desesperado_-

Ni hablar aquiles, tengo que intentar de colocarte esta crema medicinal en la herida -_lo decía sacando de su bolso un pequeño frasco de cerámica con una medicina con olor a menta_-

(_**Aleja eso aquilus**_) -_lo decía retrocediendo al sentir el olor de la menta en la sustancia del frasco_-

Es esto o que pierdas el ojo y nightshade te regañara -_lo decía molesto a su amigo_-

(_**Esta bien aquiles, lo haré por nightshade**_) -_se acerca a su amigo intentando de no oler el olor a menta y al sentir la crema medicinal con la herida hace que aquiles grite de dolor por la reacción a la herida expuesta a la planta medicinal_-

Tranquilo amigo, se que duele un poco, pero va a pasar pronto -_lo intentaba de calmar sabiendo que la reacción de la herida expuesta en el ojo izquierdo y el contacto de la crema medicinal le doliera_-

_**Tras estar untándole la crema medicinal hecha con una planta de menta por unos minutos hasta que la herida de su ojo se cicatrizo por completo y volvieron a donde estaría los demás con sus dragones ya que lograron hablar con algunos dragones salvajes y otros dragones fueron espantados por los dragones de los jinetes negros. Al llegar ven que habían algunos vikingos heridos tras el ataque de los dragones y aquilus y aquiles corren a ayudar a los heridos, pero ellos al ver al dragón se asustaron, pero al ver que llevaba una montura en su silla, se tranquilizaron un poco.**_

Aquiles, ven a aquí -_lo llamaba aquilus a su amigo y este se acerco al saber que ya necesitaba y saca el frasco que contenía la crema medicinal_\- dolerá un poco, pero necesito que estés consiente en esta parte -_lo decía mirando al vikingo que este asintió, pero notando sus ojos con miedo, mientras untaba la crema medicinal al vikingo_\- mmm... ¿una quemadura de primer grado? tendrás que estar en cama por unas semanas y tu pierna se recuperara por completo -_mira a los alrededores y ve a sus amigos y esposa ayudar a transportar a los heridos al gran salón con sus dragones para que los curaran las heridas del ataque_-

¡Aquilus! -_decía alegre maría, al ver a su esposo sano y salvo del ataque de dragones, dándole un abrazo y un beso apasionado_-

Ya amor... estoy aquí -_decía aquilus sonriendo al saber que sus amigos, dragones y su esposa estubieran a salvo de ese ataque de dragones, mientras que los vikingos miraban impresionados por la escena de la pareja_-

¿Me preocupe mucho aquilus? ¿creímos que te ivamos a perderte? -_decía maría llorando desesperadamente_-

Tranquila maría, ya estoy aquí... -_la abraza y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa_\- no importa que me pare el destino... siempre me encargare de protegerte...

Eso lo se amor, pero... ¿si llego a perderte algún día? ¿no se como podre seguir adelante? -_lo decía, aferrando más el abrazo a su esposo y soltando lagrimas_-

Escúchame amor -_toma el mentón de su esposa asiéndola verlo a los ojos_\- eso no sucederá, me asegurare de que no mueras tu, nuestros dragones y nuestros amigos

Siempre eres tan protector cuando te lo propones, ¿no es así amor? -_cambia su tristeza a por una de alegría al saber que su esposo estará hay para protegerla y a sus amigos sabiendo que el daría la vida por cada uno de ellos_-

¡Aquilus! -_gritaba escardo molesto mientras caminaba con hacha en mano y un grupo de 20 vikingos hacia la pareja_\- ¡¿como puedes traicionar a las personas que te recibieron y más en sima ser aliados de esos dragones?! -_señalo a los dragones que estaban ayudando a llevar a los habitantes heridos dentro del gran __salón_-

¡Ellos no son simples dragones escardo! -_le reclama aquilus a escardo molesto insultando a sus amigos_\- ¡si ellos fueran como los dragones que atacaron! ¡esta noche, no estarían vivos algunos berkianos aquí, ni menos tu!

¡Aquilus! -_decían los demás encapuchando caminando y ganándose a los lados de su amigo_-

Muchachos... -_mira a sus amigos e incluso a los dragones que estaban atrás de sus respectivos jinetes_-

No dejaremos que lo dañes escardo -_decía la esposa amenazadora-mente a escardo_-

Tu... -_señala a maría con su hacha_\- ¿una simple adolecente que ni tiene músculos? ¡podría haberse enfrentado a unos dragones de esta...! -_es golpeado por aquilus por haber insultado a su esposa y derribado hacia el suelo, mientras que aquilus coloca una daga en el cuello de escardo_-

¡¿No insultes a mi esposa desgraciado o te cortare el cuello?! -_lo decía aquilus molesto a las palabras de escardo_-

¡Alto! -_grita agda llamando la atención de los dos_\- ¡no es momento de pelear entre ustedes ahora! amor, si los dragones de estos adolescentes no hubieran llegado hubieran habido muchos más heridos... por favor amor, ¿discúlpate con aquilus? -_rogaba agda suplicando a su esposo pidiéndole, que deje a un lado su orgullo_-

¡No pienso pedirle perdón a un traidor! -_gritaba escardo mientras miraba a aquilus con molestia y rabia de estar con dragones_-

Entonces, no me dejas otra opción escardo... -_guarda su daga y le da un puñetazo fuerte dejando a escardo inconsciente en el suelo y el se levanta para seguir su camino hacia donde estaban los más heridos con quemaduras de segundo y algunos con casi de tercer grado de las quemaduras_-

_**Al entrar al gran salón, "los jinetes negros" observaron que habían 20 vikingos con quemaduras de primer grado, segundo grado y unos 10 vikingos con tercer grado. Eso a sara le preocupo en ver tal magnitud de heridos por las quemaduras, pero... para los demás es como vivir un recuerdo de su pasado, de como murieron los habitantes de su aldea, antes de que aquilus y aquiles los salvaran de esa invasión de esos hombres.**_

Bien, escúchenme con atención -_decía aquilus observando a sus amigos que ya sabia que es lo que les sucedía a ellos_\- ¿necesito que estén cuerdos para ayudar a estos vikingos con las quemaduras de primer a segundo grado en sus quemaduras en brazos y piernas?

Sí aquilus -_respondieron sus amigos a la vez y se fueron a trabajar en intentar de curar las quemaduras de los vikingos_-

Bien... -_voltea a ver a su esposa_\- maría, necesitare de tu ayuda con los vikingos con quemaduras de tercer grado, necesito que me consigas unos paños, agua tibia, plantas de menta, necesitare unas 10 o 20, ¿si que hay en esta isla?

Bien aquilus -_lo decía su esposa, mientras se iba a buscar lo necesario para ayudar a su esposo_-

Aquilus... -_murmuro hipo, sorprendido en que el y los demás ayudaran a los vikingos que casi matan a sus amigos dragones en esa noche de ataque de los dragones que solo vinieron a berk a robarles comida_-

_**Tras pasar 30 minutos, se empezaron a escuchar gritos de vikingos que estaban sufriendo por el ardor de las quemaduras, mientras que algunos jinetes negros les limpiaban las piernas o brazos para evitar infecciones aplicándoles crema de mentas combinado con baba de dragón. En el ultimo minuto, a aquilus se le ocurrió una nueva crema medicinal que podría ayudar, usar baba de dragón, plantas medicinales y menta para evitar definitivamente infecciones a los vikingos y evitar amputaciones en sus miembros (brazos o piernas), al pasar una larga hora de atender a los 30 vikingos heridos por quemaduras dejándolos con sus familiares alegres de saber que no murieron y sorprendidos de que esa medicina de una persona funcionara a la perfección. Los jinetes, volvieron al bosque a seguir buscando plantas medicinales, mientras que sus dragones volvieran a la cala, pero... ellos sin darse cuenta, los seguía una pequeña niña rubia a escondidas de los vikingos y siguiendo a los jinetes negros encapuchados.**_

Bien, aquí nos separaremos para buscar plantas medicinales -_lo decía roberto al grupo para buscar las plantas_-

Sara y matias irán por el lado sur de la isla, matilda y roberto al lado norte, jacob y rut por el lado oeste de la isla, mientras que maría y yo iremos al lado este de la isla -_lo decía dando instrucciones aquilus a sus amigos_-

Bien, vamos matilda -_decía roberto tomando de la mano a matilda haciéndola sonrojarse por tal manera de roberto, mientras se iban para el lado norte_-

Sara, vamos matias... sera divertido buscar las plantas medicinales juntos -_decía sara alegre en estar sola con matias y así tarves confesarle sus sentimientos a el_-

C...Claro, sara -_lo decía en un sonrojo nervioso al sentir las suaves manos de sara, mientras se iban al lado sur_-

Bien, vamos rut -_decía jacob a su "amiga" para ir al lado oeste_-

Ok jacob -_lo decía aburrida al saber que estará con jacob, pero... en el fondo estaba alegre de estar a solas con el_-

Oye aquilus... -_decía maría en susurro a su esposo, llamándole la atención_\- ¿crees que ellos tengan una relación a escondidas de nosotros?

Es lo más probable amor, pero, ¿te sugiero que no te metas en sus vidas amorosas? -_lo decía colocando una mano en la cintura de maría, mientras la apegaba a su cuerpo_-

Sí, aparte ellos hacen una bonita pareja -_decía maría feliz al ver a sus amigos estar con las personas con que más aman, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y escuchando los hermosos latidos de su corazón_-

Sabes, decidí que después de esta guerra contra el ejercito de la muerte, formemos una familia -_mira a su esposa_\- ¿que me dices?

Claro amor, ¿con gusto formaremos una familia después de esta guerra? -_le da un beso en los labios de su esposo_-

_**La niña al ver la pareja, decide seguirlos para donde iban y al lograr alcanzarlos mientras caminar unos 5 minutos, ve que estaban recolectando unas plantas medicinales y por accidente la niña se resbala y cae mostrándose a la pareja de encapuchados sorprendiéndose, al ver una niña de tan solo 8 años de edad, cabello rubio y de orbes azules claros, los había estando siguiéndolos.**_

¿disculpa niña? -_decía la encapuchada de una forma amable a la pequeña_\- ¿como te llamas? -_le pregunta a la niña que estaba nerviosa_-

M...Me llamo gothy...

Mucho gusto gothy, yo soy maría y el es mi esposo aquilus -_señala al encapuchado negro, que le saludaba con su mano_-

¿Que es lo que buscan? -_les pregunta la pequeña gothy_-

Buscamos plantas medicinales para los vikingos, ¿que están con esas quemaduras muy grabes? -_le responde a la pregunta de gothy_-

¿Que son plantas medicinales? -_les pregunta algo confundida a la pareja_-

Es una planta especial para usarse como medicina, puedes curar heridas para que no se infecten, curar enfermedades con otras tipos de plantas -_le responde aquilus a gothy_-

¿Puedo ayudarles? -_les pregunto animada y curiosa gothy a la pareja_-

Claro pequeña -_decía maría dándole una sonrisa tierna y amable a la pequeña niña_-

¡Sí! -_gritaba feliz gothy en ayudar a la pareja de encapuchados_-

_**Pasaron dos horas buscando las plantas medicinales adecuadas para usarlas y la pareja ven a gothy correr a un prado de flores de dientes de león, tulipanes (rojos, amarillos, blanco y anaranjado) y girasoles, cosa que les dio mucha gracia a de la pequeña gothy al divertirse rodar en las flores y sentir ese olor maravilloso que emitían los tulipanes. Al pasar 4 horas después, llegan a la aldea y los vikingos ven a la pequeña gothy con flores en sus cabellos, ya que maría le ayudo en colocarle esas flores en sus cabellos rubios. Al dejar las plantas medicinales a los curanderos y unos baldes con baba de dragón, les dio instrucciones para que ellos les aplicaran a los vikingos para que las quemaduras de los heridos no se infecte al curarse y que debían estar en reposo por unas semanas hasta que sus piernas o brazos se curaran completamente y los jinetes negros decidieron ir a la cala para preparar sus cosas para pronto marcharse de berk y seguir en su viaje hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas.**_


	13. La partida de berk y nuevas parejas

_**La partida de berk y nuevas parejas.**_

_**Isla de berk - Archipiélago barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**A la mañana siguiente, todos los habitantes de la isla berk, se habían levantado para hacer sus actividades diaria, entrenar en la arena, forjar armas y pesca, pero algunos que no eran miembros de los vikingos, estaban practicando con sus dragones nuevas tácticas de combate contra posibles ejercito de la muerte.**_

Vamos sara, si el ejercito de la muerte tuvieran que usar a dragones a la fuerza, debemos prepararnos para ese momento -_decía aquilus caminando al rededor de sara, ya que ella es la única que no ha mejorado nada en su combate y habilidades_-

Pero, aquilus... ¿estar llevando una espada, ballesta pesan mucho? -_decía sara practicando y luchando con sammy_-

(_**¡Vamos sara! ¡¿se que tu puedes amiga?!**_) -_decía sophia animando a su amiga/jinete_-

(_**Vamos sara, ¿demuestra de que están hechos los jinetes de dragones?**_) -_decía sammy alegre y feliz, dándole ánimos a sara_\- (_**¿re**__**cuerda para que estas luchando?**_) -_en eso por un descuido de sara, es lanzada fuertemente lejos, ya que si no fuera por una armadura protectora que aquilus forjo solo para uso de entrenamiento, estaría muy __lastimada_\- (_**¡hay no sara!**_) -_decía sammy al exceder de fuerza contra ella_-

(_**¡Sara!**_) -_corre hacia su jinete y todos los jinetes fueron a auxiliarla, mientras que aquilus la observa con algo de decepción por verlo en su rostro, pero en los ojos se le notaba algo preocupado por ella_-

¿Sara te encuentras bien? -_decía matias algo preocupado causando asombros a los demás al ver que su amigo se preocupaba mucho por ella_-

S...Sí matias, es solo que me distraje, nada más... -_lo decía con frustración y ve que aquilus se estaba marchando de la cala, para planear el siguiente entrenamiento de "los jinetes negros", pero sara se preocupaba por no poder lograr lo que estaban luchando los jinetes de dragones, intentar de ganar su lugar en el mundo_-

Tranquila sara, hablare con el -_dice maría confortando a su amiga, para hablar con su esposo_\- descansen un rato, dentro de poco, seguiremos nuestro viaje -_decía sara avisando a cada uno de sus amigos e dragones, para que no se les olvidaran_-

_**Mientras que maría iba a hablar con su esposo que se estaba alejando para buscar un lugar tranquilo, los demás jinetes de dragones, estaban con sus parejas para pasar el rato que les quedaban en estar en berk. Roberto y matilda estaban en el lago nadando, mientras que los otros se habían ido a distintas partes de la isla.**_

Matilda, ¿puedo decirte algo? -_lo decía sonrojado al ver los hermosos ojos de matilda_-

¿Claro? -_le respondió dudosa al comportamiento de roberto_-

Bien... pues, quiero decirte que eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, hasta diría que nada bello se compara con tu belleza natural -_ese comentario le hace sonrojar a matilda_-

¿D...De que hablas roberto? -_lo decía sonrojada y atónita al comentario de su amigo_-

Digo que tu me...

¿Yo que roberto? -_lo decía nerviosa pensando algo horrible que le podría decirle_-

Tu me gustas matilda y ¿quiero casarme contigo? -_lo decía muy sonrojado al pronunciar eso en la chica que le gustaba_-

¿E...En serio? ¿te casarías con...conmigo? -_lo decía atónita a su amigo que se le había confesado tan __rápidamente_-

Sí -_le respondía con algo de esperanza en que el podría casarse con matilda_-

Bueno, tu siempre has estado en los momentos algo difíciles... así que mi respuesta es un si -_le responde con una sonrisa con un sonrojo_-

Bien matilda, ¿entiendo? ¿que si no quieres estar conmigo? lo entenderé y... ¿espera? ¿que? -_quedo confundido en su __confusión_-

Bueno, tarves con esto te haga saber mi respuesta -_se le acerca al rostro de roberto dándole un beso apasionado que jamas había dado en su vida_-

_**Mientras que roberto y matilda estaban en el lago de la cala. En los cielos de berk, volaban dos jinetes con sus dragones, esperando el momento de que jacob y su amor le pida matrimonio.**_

Rut... ¿puedo decirte algo muy serio? -_lo decía con nerviosismo a rut_-

¿De que se trata, jacob? -_decía rut al ver a su amigo con un tono de nervios hacia ella_-

Pues... ¿no se como decir...? -_es interrumpido por rut_-

Dilo ya jacob, ¿recuerda que puedes decirme lo que sea? -_lo decía molesta a su amigo_-

Pues... veras rut... yo... -se pone nervioso en lo que iba a decirle a rut-

Bueno, dilo ya o nos veremos luego -_lo decía ya más frustrada en el comportamiento de su amigo_-

Rut, ¿quieres ser mi novia? -_lo dijo con un sonrojo muy notable, dejando a una rut sorprendida y sonrojada_-

J...Jacob, ¿en verdad quieres que sea tu novia? -_pregunto dudosa en las palabras de su amigo_-

Sí, ¿hasta creo que eres linda...? -_lo dijo sonrojado hacia rut_-

¿E...En serio? -_lo dijo anonadada rut a su amigo que confeso su amor por ella_-

Sí rut, te amo con todo mi corazón y alma, ¿se que no soy un hombre fuerte como quieres? pero, soy un hombre sincero rut -_lo decia triste al decirle eso y como pensaria ella hacia el_-

Jacob, se que eres alguien sincero, pero... si, me gustaría ser tu novia y que algún día nos casemos y formemos una familia -_se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios de jacob __apasionadamente_-

_**Mientras que jacob y rut montados en sus dragones, volaban. Matias quedo a solas con sara, momento justo para declararse-le a la chica que amaba y pedirle que sea su novia.**_

S...Sara -_la nombrada mira a su amigo_-

¿Sí? ¿que sucede matias? -_le pregunta a matias_-

Bueno... veras sara, desde que dejamos a alahmut y empezamos nuestro viaje hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas... pues... -_lo decía nervioso por las palabras que no podían salir de su garganta_-

Matias, vamos amigo, puedes decirme algo, ¿si es muy difícil para ti, podría ayudarte? -_le daba una sonrisa de apoyo_-

Ah, ya no aguanto más... -_lo grita y mira a sara_\- sara, ¿quieres ser mi novia y casarte conmigo?

Matias... -_coloca sus dos manos en el rostro de matias_\- sabes, que siempre he querido ser tu novia y luego ser tu esposa -_le da un beso en los labios con un amor puro y apasionado_\- y mi respuesta es un sí, formaremos una familia, después de esta guerra y viviremos como jinetes, sin miedo al mundo en que sepan que somos jinetes de dragones -_abraza a matias alegre de saber que al fin al chico que amaba se declarara su amor_-

G...Gracias sara -_corresponde el abrazo de sara y quedan así unos momentos, mientras que sus dragones miraban un poco lejos, pero ellos también estaban pasando igual que sus jinetes_-

**_Habían_**_** pasado 5 horas y habían vuelto maría con su esposo aquilus acompañados de sus dos dragones, pero al llegar, observaron sorprendidos a los demás durmiendo cómodamente con sus respectivos dragones, durmiendo acurrucados para mantener el calor, pero al estar ocultándose el sol, decidieron despertarlos y terminar de preparar las cosas. Al llegar a la aldea de berk, los vikingos observaban que los dragones estaban llevando cosas para emprender un viaje y al llegar a la plaza de la aldea, estaba escardo con su esposa caminando.**_

Vaya, si es aquilus, el jinete de dragón que me dejo noqueado la otra vez -_lo decía con rencor al encapuchado negro_-

No vengo a pelear escardo -_levanta su mano derecha hacia escardo dándole una señal para que se callara_\- nosotros ya nos iremos, pensamos viajar y encontrar a los padres de aquilus, pero también les avisaremos que hay un ejercito llamado, "el ejercito de la muerte" que planea atacar villas, aldeas hasta incluso reinos para esclavizar a las personas, ¿así que esperamos? ¿que ustedes vengan a ayudar a ganar en esta guerra? -_decía aquilus algo serio en sus palabras_-

¿Por que nosotros? -_pregunta agda por el comentario de aquilus_-

Por que ese ejercito de la muerte son muy sangrientos y suponiendo a la información que se, es que el lider de ese ejercito, es aun un jinete de dragon, pero corrompido por sed de avaricia y poder -_decía roberto a la pregunta de agda que le había hecho a aquilus_-

Así que cuando acabe esta guerra, no nos verán más por estos lugares en berk, solo para descansar y cazar animales para comer y seguir nuestros viajes -_decía maría montándose en su dragona, igual que el resto de los demás jinetes montarse en sus respectivos dragones_-

Gothy -_la nombrada mira al encapuchado negro_\- quiero que te cuides bien, ah, casi se me olvidaba... -_de su bolso de cuero, saca un libro sobre animales y plantas de otros lugares_\- un regalo por parte de nosotros, es para que no nos olvides gothy y se una buena niña y siempre obedece a tus padres -_miraba a los padres de gothy y les sonríe al ver esa hermosa escena y recordar los buenos tiempos de sus padres cuando estaban vivos_\- bien, jinetes negros, es momento de reanudar nuestro viaje -_todos los dragones montados por sus jinetes alzan el vuelo y a unos metros estaba hipo II_-

¿Aquiles a donde vas ahora? -_le preguntaba al encapuchado nisarin_-

Tenemos que irnos a la isla de los furias nocturnas, todo vikingo no podrá hacer el viaje hacia esa isla, solo jinetes y humanos destinados a ser jinetes de dragones irán solos con sus dragones a saber su destino y prepararse para pelear contra el ejercito de la muerte. -_lo decía serio en sus palabras_\- así que has me esta promesa, cuida a tu gente hipo, cuida a tus amigos y a tu futura familia y recuerda que si necesitas ayuda dile a hiro que de un grito dragón para que nuestros dragones te escuchen y ¿vengamos a ayudarles?

Bien aquilus, ¿te deseo mucha suerte? y ¿que odin los guié en su viaje? -_se despedía hipo II alzando sus manos y ver como sus amigos se iban y se perdían a la vista hacia el horizonte_-

_**Los jinetes de dragones siguieron su rumbo a la isla de los furias nocturnas, mientras viajaban, conocieron nuevos dragones, una isla con dragones rojos y una isla con la isla de dragones blancos, así que dragones blanco y rojos se separaron en grupos y se separaron, algunos se unieron al viaje de los jinetes hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas, mientras que un grupo se dirigía a alahmut a preparar todo. Mientras que en la isla de los furias nocturnas los padres de aquiles, black y sasha estaban preocupados por que no había llegado su hijo más menor con aquilus, sabiendo que los peligros con otros humanos podría ser fatal para ambos, sabiendo que solo eran unos niños, pero seguían con la esperanzas de que esos dos llegarían a la isla, ya que el camino era muy largo y podrían estar de camino.**_

(_**Sasha, ¿amor? ¿estas bien?**_) -_la llamaba black al ver a su pareja preocupada mirando a un punto invisible hacia el horizonte_-

(_**Sí, amor, ¿estoy bien?**_) -_decía sasha volteando a ver a su pareja calmada, pero en sus ojos mostraban preocupación por esos dos_-

(_**¿Estas preocupada por aquilus y aquiles?**_) -_le pregunta preocupado por su pareja_-

(_**Sí black, han pasado nueve años y ¿no sabemos si aquiles y aquilus están vivos?**_) -_decía esas últimas palabras preocupada de perder a su hijo más menor y al único hijo de su jinete y mejor amiga fallecida_-

(_**Sasha, se que aquiles y aquilus estarán bien, ¿recuerda que están con los nisarines?**_) -_lo decía black cubriéndola con una de sus alas en forma de abrazo y apoyo_-

(_**Sí, es verdad pero, ¿que haremos cuando lleguen los dos a la isla de los furias nocturnas?**_)

(_**Mira sasha, se que los demás furias nocturnas son muy orgullosos de ser furias, pero hasta yo se que necesitamos ayuda de cada dragón, ¿que aun siguen vivos y escondidos con sus jinetes escondiéndose del mundo?**_) -_dicho eso suelta un gran suspiro_\- (_**¿se que te preocupas por nuestro hijo y de aquilus? ¿desde que nuestros jinetes murieron, ya no son las mismas cosas como lo veíamos antes? ahora el mundo esta cambiando y si queremos ganar esta guerra contra ese jinete traidor, cambiaremos el mundo y volverá la paz**_) -_lo decía black con esperanzas de que su hijo y aquilus llegaran lo más posible a la isla de los furias nocturnas, antes de que llegue y inicie la guerra_-

(_**Sí, solo hay que tener fe y esperanzas para, ¿que esos dos lleguen lo más pronto posible?**_) -_decía sacha con algo de preocupación hacia el horizonte_-

(_**Vamos amor, ¿es hora de almorzar?**_) -_lo decía black al ir almorzar pescados para que su pareja comiera algo_-

(_**Ya voy amor**_) -_camina con su pareja hacia una cueva, pero da una ultima mirada hacia el horizonte con esperanzas de que llegue aquiles y aquilus_-

_**Mientras que black y sasha entraban en su cueva donde estaban sus otros hijos juntando los pescados para que sus padres y ellos comieran, se preocuparon un poco al ver a su madre triste y preocupada por su único hermano menor y a su otro hermano humano, al ver que no habían llegado aun. En una isla donde habían dragones salvajes, observaron a unos humanos montados en dragones y junto a ellos estaban dos grupos de dragones muy respetados por todos los dragones, los dragones rojos y blancos y empezaron a dejar algunas cosas y recolectar pescados para que cenaran los dragones. Sin saber que en esa isla ocultaba un huevo de color blanco luz que en su interior había uno de los dos dragones de un muy antiguo jinete de dragones esperando al jinete elegido para que cuando el huevo eclosionara liberaría un dragón de luz que podría ayudar en esta guerra entre el bien y el mal en el mundo.**_

_(Se que es algo corto, pero es lo que tuve de tiempo ya que estaré ocupado en mis estudios del colegio y del pre-universitario ya que no podre subir nuevos capítulos de mi fic, así que les avise y tarves suba pronto algún nuevo capitulo pronto. Atte. Hashashin)_


	14. La furia nocturna de la vida

_**La furia nocturna de la vida.**_

_**Isla desconocida - Archipiélago barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Al día siguiente, los jinetes acompañados de dragones estaban despertándose de un largo viaje, algunos de ellos decidieron explorar la isla con sus parejas, mientras que otros fueron a recolectar más pescados para el largo viaje ya que solo les quedaban entre dos semanas de vuelo para llegar a la isla de los furias nocturnas. Aquilus con maría, matias y sara con sus dragones estaban explorando los lugares de la montaña que estaba en el centro de la isla.**_

Bien sara, ¿quiero hablar contigo a solas? -_mira a matias y a su esposa, mientras los dejaban a solas incluyendo a los dragones de ellos_-

¿Es sobre el fracaso en mi entrenamiento? -_lo decía con una mirada baja esperando el regaño de aquilus_-

No, no es eso sara, ¿bueno es un poco de ese error que cometiste con sammy? -_lo decía calmado hacia su amiga_\- mira, ¿se que es difícil en que te sea fácil combatir? pero, ¿recuerda por que luchas?

Pues, es simple aquilus, ¿ayudar a que humanos y dragones convivan en paz en este mundo?

Hay lo entiendes mal sara, se que eres alguien nueva en esto sobre la lucha, pero hay un dicho: _Uno siempre cuida a sus amigos y familiares, no importa el riesgo en que estas, siempre lucha hasta el final_ -_le da una sonrisa a su amiga_\- ¿se que fallaste en el entrenamiento y es por que extrañas aun a tus padres y amigos de tu aldea antes de ser atacada? ¿es verdad? -_la mira serio_-

Sí aquilus, es verdad... extraño a mis padres y a mis otros amigos de la aldea a donde vivíamos... pero, eso ya no puede ser posible ser feliz en este mundo tan cruel contra personas, dragones y de los jinetes de dragones -_lo decía ya cansada de estar luchando sin sentido_-

Sara, entiéndelo... lucha siempre, ¿agradece que tienes a un chico que te quiera y ama? igual lo hago yo con maría, aun que parezca que no muestro esa emisión, pero yo siempre he sido serio desde que murió mi padre -_lo decía mientras se sienta en una roca y mira a sara_\- ¿así que piénsalo? ¿si no quieres unirtenos en la guerra contra el ejercito de la muerte? ¿lo entenderé? -_le sonríe amablemente y le coloca su mano en el hombro de sara y se marcha dejándola sola y en eso llega la dragona de sara_-

(_**¿Sara? ¿estas bien?**_) -_le preguntaba preocupada a su amiga/jinete_-

Sí sophia, estoy bien chica -_lo dice colocando sus mano en el hocico de sophia_-

(_**¿Aquilus te hablo sobre tu fallo en el entrenamiento?**_) -_le pregunta a su amiga_-

Sí, ¿no se? ¿por que de pronto no quiero luchar? -_mira a su dragona_\- ¿crees que estoy lista para luchar en una guerra?

(_**Mira sara, ¿ya es tiempo de que dejes el pasado atrás? y ¿pienses en tu futuro?**_) -_lo decía sophia a sara_\- (_**¿no lo tomes mal sara? es solo que me preocupas mucho, ¿tu eres como una hermana para mi?**_)

¿Eso lo se sophia? pero, ¿necesitare algo de tiempo para poder pensarlo e intentar olvidar y dejar el pasado atrás? -_lo decía algo triste_-

(_**Vamos sara, debes estar animada, ¿no me gusta ver así de triste?**_)

Sí... pero, ¿que pasara si en los entrenamientos vuelvo a fallar? -_lo decía nostálgica al mirar a su dragona_-

(_**Pues... ¿por que no le pides ayuda a aquilus y que el te entrene como le había enseñado su padre mientras que aquilus era aun joven?**_) -_le sugirió a su amiga para que no estuviera triste_-

Sabes sophia, ¿tienes razón? si le pido ayuda a aquilus y me entrene como el fue entrenado por su padre, ¿tarves pueda mejorar mis habilidades en combate? -_al imaginarse que aquilus le enseñara lo que había aprendido por el padre de aquilus "marco" le ayude a mejorar en sus habilidades de combate_-

(_**¿Entonces que esperamos sara?**_) -_hace que su amiga se montara en su lomo y la dragona corre para alcanzar a aquilus y los demás que los estaban esperando_-

_**Cuando sophia con sara montada en su lomo al salir del bosque, observaron un claro y en medio estaban aquilus, hablando con matias y su esposa de cosas muy serias e importantes. Sin perder más tiempo la dragona fue a donde estaba aquilus.**_

(_**A...Aquilus**_) -_el nombrado voltea a ver a sophia_-

Sí, ¿que sucede sophia? -_le pregunta a sophia que estaba algo nerviosa_-

(_**¿Quería pedirte que entrenaras a sara? ¿como tu padre te entreno cuando eras un niño?**_) -_lo decía algo nerviosa al ver esos orbes ámbar fríos y serios_-

Bueno sophia... pero, ¿le enseñare lo básico de un combate? -_se levanta del suelo y va a buscar dos varas de madera que habían en el lugar, mientras que sara se desmonta_\- toma sara -_le entrega una vara de madera_-

¿Para que quieres enseñarme con varas en ves de espadas? -_pregunta dudosa_-

No quiero amputarte un brazo o pierna sara, ¿así que te enseñare a combatir con varas de madera simulando un combate? -_lo decía aquilus serio y estricto causando que sara se asustara un poco al saber que estaba acostumbrada a la personalidad seria de aquilus cuando fueron entrenados por los nisarines en alahmut_-

Bueno... -_caminan donde había un rió cruzando el lugar y aquilus se preparaba en entrenar a sara como fue entrenado_-

Bien sara, ¿muéstrame tu posición de combate? -_lo decía serio a sara_-

¡Sí! -_se pone en posición de combate algo que a aquilus no le gusto como estaba __posicionada_-

Piernas separas sara -_con la vara separa las piernas de sara_\- brazos a la altura del mentón -_de nuevo con la vara golpea no muy fuerte los brazos de sara haciéndolos quedar con la posición correcta_\- necesitaras mucho entrenamiento sara, una capacidad mental tranquila y serena ante cualquier combate futuro

¿Como cuales? -_pregunta a su amigo que le estaba enseñando haciendo que no hiciera la posición __defensiva_-

¿No he dicho que podías hacer eso sara? -_le da un bastonazo suave en la cabeza de sara, haciendo que soltara un suspiro pesado_\- bien, ¿ahora junta tu vara con la mía como si lo bloquearas?

Bien -_junta las varas entre ellos y esperando las instrucciones de aquilus_-

Bien, ¿ahora bloquea arriba? -_lanza un varazo hacia arriba de sara y ella lo bloquea justo a tiempo pero casi le llega en la cabeza otra vez_\- bien, pero debes estar atenta a lo que haga a tu enemigo, sara... -_lo decía mientras veía como estaba preparándose sara_\- bien ahora bloquea esto... arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, bloqueo, desvió y estocata -_lo decía y lanzando ataques mientras ella intentaba bloquearlos pero en el desvió se equivoco y recibió un varazo de aquilus en el estomago_\- mmm... ¿necesitaras más practicar sara? ¿no podremos tener a alguien en la batalla si con suerte sabe pelear?

Pero, aquilus... ¿me estoy esforzando en lo que puedo? -_decía sara algo frustrada al hacer perderle el tiempo a aquilus_-

Mira sara, ¿se que tarde o temprano tu y matias vivirán su vida solos con sus dragones, yo no estaré siempre para cuidarlos? tarde o temprano moriré en esta guerra, ¿por eso te pido que tomes tu tiempo y pienses en lo que harás en tu vida?

Sí, aquilus... -_lo decía entristecida_-

Ya sara, no es necesario que estés triste, siempre te considerare como mi hermanita menor -_lo decía con una sonrisa sonriente_\- vamos a donde están los demás, debemos comer algo para seguir entrenando

Sí aquilus -_lo decía un poco animada_-

_**Así los cuatro jinetes con sus dragones volvieron al lugar donde acamparon para pasar la noche, pero aquilus sentía que alguien los observaba y empezó a ver a los alrededores usando sus habilidades y dones para observar bien, pero lo único que vio fue a una entidad encapuchada de color blanco observándolo, así que aquilus decidió ignorarlo, pero al llegar al lugar donde estaban rut, jacob, matilda y roberto con los demás dragones, estaban tomando una siesta para pasar el rato.**_

¿los despertamos? -_decía matias a sus tres amigos_-

No, ¿déjalos descansar? ¿lo importante es que están vivos los dragones y nosotros? -_decía aquilus algo calmado_-

Sí, aparte se ven muy tiernos ellos así abrazados a sus parejas -_lo decía maría alegre al ver a sus amigos dormir abrazados con sus dragones_-

Bien, coman ustedes, ¿yo aun no tengo hambre? -_decía aquilus dando carne de jabalí asado a matias, sara y maría_-

¿No comerás amor? -le pregunto maría preocupada-

No, no tengo ganas de comer aun, ¿tarves más tarde? -_lo decía tranquilizando a su esposa_-

Bien amor, comeremos pero, ¿después debes comer algo? ¿no quiero que te desmayes en el camino? -_lo decía preocupada por su esposo_-

Lo se amor, estaré bien... -_lo dice interrumpido por el espectro encapuchado que estaba enfrente de maría, sara, aquilus, aquiles, matias, nightshade, espinoso y sophia_-

_Sí eres un jinete de dragón digno para que los dos dragones legendarios despierten de nuevo debes encontrar una cueva en esta isla, estará custodiada por dragones, háblales que yo te envió desde mi muerte_ -_lo decía la voz del espectro con eco al hablar_-

¿Quien eres...? y ¿que quieres de nosotros? -_le pregunta sara algo asustada al espectro_-

_Soy un jinete de dragones, único jinete de dragones que usa magia para el bien, soy un mensaje que había dejado yo cuando aun seguía vivo, tu... _-_señala a aquilus, como si supiera en donde estaba_\- _tu eres alguien especial capas de despertar a los dos dragones para ganar esta guerra, si asesinas al jinete traidor pondrás fin a esta guerra, como ustedes puede que sean los únicos jinetes de dragones en el mundo, el traidor de los jinetes asesino la mayoría de los jinetes, otros escaparon a china para ocultarse, ya que tenemos cuevas para refugiados como los jinetes de dragones y nisarines en china, te pido que uses tu don y habilidades con sabiduría jinete de dragón, se que tus habilidades cambiaran al mundo y descubrirás secretos que ocultan los dragones en sus cuerpos, algunos puede que sea raro, pero lo es. Los dragones están llenos de sorpresas, ese códice de magia que le entregue a mi amigo para que lo cuidara, espero que te lo haya entregado, contiene hechizos bueno... pero otros serán muy peligrosos, ya entregue mi mensaje en la isla luz, adiós..._ -_dicho esto desaparece en una estela de luz, dejando confundidos a los cuatros jinetes con sus dragones_-

(_**¿Creen que sea real?**_) -_preguntaba nightshade a sus amigos_-

(_**¿No lo se? pero sera mejor que busquemos esa cueva**_) -_decía sophia algo animada para buscar la cueva_-

(_**¿No creo que debas tomar la decisión tan rápidamente sophia? ¿si hay dragones custodiando la cueva, necesitaremos prepararnos?**_) -_lo decía espinoso algo dudoso y pensando que peligros puede haber dentro de la cueva aparte de los dragones_-

(_**¿Sea lo que sea que haya en esa cueva? ¿necesitaremos la mayor ayuda posible de cada dragón?**_) -_lo decía aquiles algo serio y pensativo_-

Aquiles tiene razón, ¿necesitamos encontrar a la dragona de la vida y de la muerte para poder ganar en esta guerra? -_lo decía maría al pensar donde podría estar esos dos dragones que eran legendarios para los jinetes_-

¿Si revisaremos las cuevas? ¿que hay en la isla? -_propuso sara a sus amigos_-

Lo dudo, hay muchas cuevas en la isla -_decía matias a su amiga_-

¿Creo saber como encontrar la cueva?

¿En serio? -_preguntan sara y matias sorprendidos_-

¿Es verdad eso amor? -_pregunta maría a su esposo_-

Sí, cuando observe algo, vi a un espectro de atuendo blanco, ¿creo que era el jinete cuando caminaba por estos lugares? -_lo decía aquilus determinado ir a buscar la cueva_-

¿Despertamos a los otros? -_pregunta matias a su amigo_-

No creo, ¿ellos deben estar muy cansados por lo que estuvieron recolectando muchos pescados para los demás dragones? -_le respondía a la pregunta, maría_-

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que vayamos ahora? ¿mientras más rápido volveremos aquí para cenar y mañana seguir nuestro viaje? -_propuso aquilus a su esposa y a sus amigos_-

Bien, ¿vamos a buscar la cueva donde estaría la dragona de la vida? -_lo decía determinado matias a sus amigos y a su novia_-

_**Tras comer algo, fueron a donde aquilus había visto el espectro de atuendo blanco y al llegar aquilus pudo verlo, era el jinete de dragones que usaba magia, pero al ver que este empezó a caminar, aquilus, maría, sara y matias con sus dragones siguieron a aquilus por el bosque hasta llegar el pie de la montaña y hay había una entrada de una cueva y antes de entrar, los jinetes hicieron antorchas para adentrarse en la oscura cueva. Mientras se adentraban en la cueva, al ver que no había ningún dragón custodiando la cueva intentaron de buscar donde estaría la dragona de la vida, pero al llegar al centro de la montaña. había un huevo blanco puro, causando que jinetes y dragones que estaban sorprendidos del color blanco puro del huevo.**_

Bien, ¿aquí vamos? -_decía aquilus caminando hacia adelante, preocupando a sus amigos y esposa, mientras lo seguían detrás de el con sus dragones_-

¿Es extraño que no hayan dragones custodiando en la cueva? -_decía sara observando a los alrededores_-

Sí... es muy raro, ¿los dragones siempre protegen en estos lugares con su vida? -_lo decía matias mientras observaba el lugar y atento por cualquier actividad en los alrededores_-

¿Crees que eso sea la dragona de la vida, amor? -_decía maría a su esposo algo preocupada y curiosa en el huevo blanco delante de ellos_-

Sí, en una parte de mi me dice que es la dragona de la vida, pero... ¿temo equivocarme? -_lo decía preocupado por su esposa y sus amigos, mientras caminaban hasta llegar cerca del huevo_-

¿Vas a tocar el huevo? -_le pregunta matias a su amigo_-

Amor recuerda, ¿que si no crees que es la dragona de la vida que este en ese huevo?, lo entenderé -_decía maría animando a su esposo_-

Gracias amor -_mira a sus amigos y a su esposa con una sonrisa y toca el huevo blanco puro_-

_**Al tocar el huevo con su mano, un destello de luz brilla al huevo causando que los demás tuvieran que tapar su vista, pero a aquilus le muestra cosas que jamás había visto en su vida, cosas extrañas, maquinas, armas muy avanzadas y lugares históricos en la vida humana y tras terminar mostrarle eso a aquilus, el destello lanza lejos a aquilus contra el suelo, preocupando a su esposa y amigos al verlo salir alejado con gran fuerza por el destello.**_

Aquilus... amor, ¿vamos no te mueras? -_decía maría a su esposo desesperada, mientras el solo escuchaba con algo de dificultad_-

(_**Vamos aquilus, ¿solo aguanta?**_) -_decían los cuatros dragones que los acompañaban a sus jinetes_-

Vamos amigo, ¿debes aguantar? -_decía matias preocupado por aquilus, mientras que el solo lo escucha con dificultad_-

Aquilus, ¿vamos aguanta? -_decía sara al borde del llanto preocupada por su amigo y detrás de ellos estaba el jinete de dragones que usaba magia_-

_Se que ellos no me pueden ver, pero, estoy muy agradecido que hayas podido liberar a Life, cuídala en este mundo, ¿asegúrate de encontrar a dead, antes que el jinete de dragon que nos traiciono? te voy a dar un regalo aquilus... tu eras el jinete que se hablaba que tu cambiarías el mundo, ¿no yo? tu y tu sabiduría podría cambiar al mundo y traer la paz como lo habían hecho nuestros ancestros antes que nosotros, ahora escucha aquilus..._ -_aquilus antes que pudriera escuchar lo que iba a decirle se desmaya quedando __inconsciente_-

Tranquila maría, ¿solo esta inconsciente? -_decía aliviado matias al saber que su amigo no __murió_-

¿Crees que este bien? -_le pregunta sara a su novio_-

Sí, lo estará, solo esta algo débil al tocar ese... -_al voltearse y ver donde estaría el huevo, supuestamente debería haber una cría de dragón, pero este era un dragón en su etapa adulta_-

¿Que pasa matias? -_preguntan maría a su amigo y sara lo decía a su novio, al voltearse las dos mujeres hacia la dirección de su amigo_-

(_**¿E...Esto es imposible?**_) -_decía aquilus sorprendido en lo que veía igual que los demás dragones_-

(_**Las historias que contaban los padres de maría, eran verdaderas**_) -_lo decía nightshade sorprendida y maravillada al ver lo que estaban viendo los tres jinetes_-

(_**Es... hermosa y bella**_) -_decía sophia sorprendida al ver la belleza de la dragona de la vida_-

(_**¿Es muy sorprendente en ver algo así en mi vida?**_) -_lo decía espinoso sorprendido de ver a un dragón que hablaban siempre los aldeanos donde sara, matias, roberto, rut, jacob y matilda vivan con los aldeanos feliz, antes de ser asesinados por la invasión de esos hombres que casi habían exterminado su aldea y a sus amigos humanos, si no fuera por aquilus y aquiles que se encargaron de todos ellos y se encargo al capitán que estaba dirigiendo la invasión de su aldea pacifica_-

(_**¿Así que ustedes son los que me han liberado de mi largo sueño?**_) -_decía la dragona de la vida que era una furia nocturna un poco más alta de cualquier furia nocturna blanca con sus ojos celestes_-

Así es dragona de la vida -_decía maría maravillada al ver a una dragona más hermosa que jamas haya visto en su vida, excepto su hermana dragona, nightshade_-

(_**Sí joven humana, mi nombre es Life, soy la furia nocturna de la vida, la primera dragona que obtuvo el jinete de dragón que podía usar magia para el bien**_) -_ve a aquilus en el suelo __inconsciente_\- (_**¿Al parecer al tocar el huevo, lo lanzo fuertemente contra el suelo? ¿no es así?**_)

Así es life, el es nuestro amigo que nos sal... -_es interrumpida por life_-

(_**Lo se joven humana, yo y mi hermano dead, veíamos lo que sucedió en el transcurso de los años, y mucho más antes de que ustedes nacieran ustedes y sus **_**_dragones_**) -_mira a nightshade y aquiles_\- (_**ustedes dos, tienen habilidades únicas que muy pronto tendrán que usar para la guerra que se **_**_avecina_**) -_lo decía con sabiduría en sus palabras a la pareja de furias nocturnas_-

(_**¿Como que habilidades únicas?**_) -_preguntaba confuso aquiles a life_-

(_**¿Podrías explicarnos como son esas habilidades que poseemos los dos?**_) -_le pedía una explicación amable a life_-

(_**Tu pareja macho, al estar en su estado titan, como decía mi jinete al descubrir ese secreto en mi hermano, puede tener en sus patas, alas y cola con llamas de plasma**_) -_lo decía a mirar a aquiles_\- (_**y tu... tendrás el poder de viajar por el tiempo, pero, como se que podrias usarlo como quieras, pero, sin la experiencia de usar esa habilidad, podrias quedar atrapada en el tiempo, puede que estés en un año diferente al que ahora conoces, pero, veras cosas que jamas has imaginado en la vida**_) -_lo decía preocupada hacia nightshade_-

(_**¿Nosotros que life?**_) -_preguntaba espinoso por saber sus habilidades_-

(_**Calma nadder, tu especie tiene la mismas habilidades pero sus espinas y garras crecen un poco, pero pueden disparar el doble de lo habitual igual que las otras especies, excepto los terribles terrores**_) -_lo decía seria a espinoso_-

(_**¿A donde iras ahora life?**_) -_le pregunta sophia a life_-

(_**¿No lo se? ¿tarves quedarme en mi isla o explorar el mundo?**_) -_lo decía life algo curiosa por el mundo después de muchos años dormida_\- (_**¿Cuando su compañero despierte? ¿díganle que mi hermano dead, esta en la isla de los furias nocturnas? y si no esta en esa isla, hay una isla aislada hacia un día de vuelo de los furias nocturnas**_)

¿Como sabes eso life? -_le preguntaba sara curiosa_-

(_**Es por que mi jinete y yo dejamos a mi hermano en ese lugar, hasta que alguien elegido por nuestro jinete nos despierte, como lo hiso este chico que esta **_**_inconsciente_**) -_lo decía mirando a aquilus aun __inconsciente_-

Sera mejor que vayamos a buscar a nuestros amigos y los demás dragones y viajemos a la isla de los furias nocturnas -_decía matias decidido en ir a la isla de los furias nocturnas_-

Sí, es verdad, ¿tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible? -_decía sara ayudando a matias a dejar aquilus en el lomo de aquiles_-

¿Vendrás con nosotros life? -_le pregunta maría a life_-

(_**Sí, los acompañare para conocer, ¿como es el mundo de ahora que hace 100 años atrás?**_) -_decía life algo animada al empezar su nueva aventura después de 100 años de diferencia_-

Bien, entonces salgamos de esta cueva y volvamos con los demás -_decía maría tomando una antorcha y caminando mientras alumbraba el camino de regreso hasta llegar a la salida_-

_**Tras salir de la cueva, los jinetes con sus dragones, guiaron a life, hasta donde estaban los demás dragones y sus otros cuatros amigos y jinetes de dragones que aun seguían durmiendo. cuando sara, matias y maría decidieron despertarlos, al despertar matilda se asusto al ver a una dragona blanca que por el grito despertó a su novio y a todos los dragones que al ver a la dragona, pudieron notar que era life y que con los años no le afectaba en nada. Al conocerse mejor y comer algo, los jinetes de dragones conocidos ahora como los jinetes negros y sus amigos dragones, emprendieron el vuelo hacia la isla nocturna, que ya solo le quedaba algunos días en llegar a la isla.**_

_** En una fortaleza del ejercito de la muerte, un jinete de dragones que había traicionado a los suyos, por poder y dominar a otros, estaba con su dragón, hasta que supo que la dragona de la vida, había despertado. así que mando a unos hombres a la atacar a cualquier pueblo, aldea, reino o isla con dragones, no conquistado por su ejercito, fueran y los dominara y que serian esclavos del díos de los dragones como se hiso proclamar, acompañado de un dragón de escamas rojo carmezi.**_


	15. La isla de los furias nocturnas

_**La isla de los furias nocturnas.**_

_**Lugar desconocido - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Habían pasado ya tres días desde que aquilus había tocado el huevo de life para despertarla, pero un estallido de luz, lo lanzo un poco lejos dejándolo inconsciente (un coma temporal) para que cierto jinete de dragón ya muerto pudiera hablar con el, pero, al verlo aun inconsciente, decide esperar, mientras que los jinetes con sus dragones y los dragones que los acompañaban volaban con un aquilus inconsciente, a lo lejos logran ver una isla verde con árboles frondosos.**_

Oigan, ¿creen que sea ese la isla de los furias nocturnas? -_pregunta matias algo dudoso al ver a la isla, mientras se acercaban con los dragones_-

Según el mapa de los padres de aquilus, esa debe ser la isla de los furias nocturnas -_decía roberto respondiendo la pregunta de matias, al memorizarse el mapa unas diez veces para no __olvidarse-lo_-

¿Creen que encontremos a otros furias nocturnas y otras especies de dragones? -_preguntaba sara algo animada al imaginarse encontrar otras especies de dragones_-

¿Quien sabe sara? -_decía matilda a su amiga con algo de duda de encontrar nuevas especies de dragones_-

(_**¿Que te pasa aquiles?**_) -_le pregunta nightshade algo preocupada por su pareja_-

(_**¿Me pregunto si aquilus estará bien? ¿lleva tres días de nuestro viaje inconsciente?**_) -_voltea a ver a su lomo y el rostro inconsciente de su amigo/jinete_-

(_**Vamos aquiles, ¿anímate? al menos aquiles esta vivo y no muerto**_) -_decía sophia animando a su amigo_-

(_**Sabes, deberías agradecer que aquilus sigue vivo**_) -_lo decía sigiloso preocupado por su amigo que estaba muy preocupado por su jinete y mejor amigo en su vida_-

(_**¿Es increíble que esto sucedió tan rápido... y no pude ayudarlo en ese momento?**_) -_lo decía lamentándose al no haberlo ayudado cuando fue lanzado lejos por el destello de luz_-

(_**Aquiles, ¿no te lamentes?**_) -_decía fury ayudando a su amigo que no se lamentara por eso_\- (_**¿lo que paso a aquilus en la cueva, queda en el pasado?**_)

(_**Tus amigos tienen razón, joven aquiles**_) -_lo decía life hacia aquiles que los demás dragones y jinetes estaban observando y escuchando la conversación_\- (_**no fue tu culpa de que tu jinete me despertara y la causa de eso, lo lanzara lejos haciéndolo quedar inconsciente, estaba destinado a pasar**_) -_lo decía al recordar esos momentos cuando su jinete había pasado por lo mismo_-

(_**¿Como eras antes de que fueras la dragona de la vida, life?**_) -_le pregunta sophia curiosa en el pasado de life_-

(_**Era una dragona de escamas azul cielo y mis ojos eran de un color amarillos y mi hermano era de unas escamas grises y de ojos verdes, pero, eso cambio cuando... cuando ese jinete de dragón nos traiciono**_) -_lo decía con una mirada de ira y rabia al tener que recordar esos días oscuros para los dragones_\- (_**incluso mi jinete uso su magia más poderosa para vencer al jinete traidor, pero... ¿por que, mi jinete? ¿no lo mato para que sus planes no funcionaran?**_) -_se preguntaba life siempre en su vida al recordar ese momento de que el jinete de dead y ella no asesinara al jinete traidor_-

(_**Tarvez, ¿no era su momento de que el muriera? o ¿que tu jinete no era el que estaba destinado en acabar con el?**_) -_lo decía sigiloso con sabiduría al estar con su jinete y aprender a entender lo que la experiencia le daba en la vida_\- (_**se que no era nuestra incumbencia en meternos en tu vida pasada y el sufrimiento que tuviste tu y dead, pero... ¿debes saber que tienes nuestra ayuda para enfrentar el pasado?**_)

(_**Gracias, sigiloso y a todos ustedes**_) -_mira a todos los dragones y a los jinetes con __alegría_\- (_**por lo que quieren hacer un mundo donde dragones y humanos puedan vivir en paz**_)

No te preocupes life, nos encargaremos de que esa paz de que los primeros jinetes trajeron la paz entre el conflicto de dragones y humanos -_decía maría determinada hacer volver los días gloriosos de los jinetes de dragones en donde debió estar, antes de que el jinete de dragon los traicionara a todos los dragones y jinetes de dragones_-

(_**Gracias, se los estaré muy agradecida por intentar devolver los días gloriosos de los jinetes de dragones**_) -_decía life algo alegre al saber que ellos traerán los días gloriosos de los jinetes de dragones_-

_**Mientras que los jinetes negros y los dragones estaban volando hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas, un grupo de 3 furias aparecieron entre las nubes y al ver un grupo grande de dragones, entre ellos unos humanos, algunos se acercaron para comprobar que no sean humanos que mataban dragones.**_

(_**Ustedes, los dragones que están siendo montados con humanos**_) -_decía un furia nocturna de color azul marino y de orbes castaños_\- (_**no tramen nada o les dispararemos a todos uste...**_) -_se fija que había un furia nocturna muy distinto a cualquier furia nocturna_\- (_**¿no es posible?**_)

(_**Señor, es life, la furia nocturna de la vida**_) -_lo decía un furia nocturna de escamas gris oscuro y de orbes celestes_\- (_**¿quien de ustedes ha despertado a life de su sueño?**_)

(_**Fue mi jinete**_) -_le responde aquiles a la pregunta del furia nocturna gris oscuro_-

(_**Los escoltaremos a la isla y ¿tendrán que dar una buena explicación a nuestro lider para demostrar que no son una amenaza para los furias nocturnas?**_) -_decía una furia nocturna de escamas gris claro y de orbes ámbar_-

(_**No dañen estos humanos**_) -_decía un furia nocturna negro que aparece de la nada_\- (_**ese furia nocturna que lleva a...**_) -_se sorprende al ver quien era y se acerca un poco para verlo mejor y reconoce el rostro_\- (_**aquilus...**_) -_lo decía en un murmuro sorprendido y alegre en volver a ver al hijo de su jinete fallecido_-

(_**¿Sucede algo black?**_) -_le decía la furia nocturna de escamas gris claro a black_-

(_**Es...Es el hijo de mi jinete**_) -_eso sorprende a los demás furias_-

(_**¿Usted es el padre de aquiles?**_) -_decía sorprendida nightshade y los demás al ver al furia nocturna negro al lado de aquiles_-

(_**Sí y ¿tu eres?**_) -_lo mira desconfiado a nightshade_-

(_**Soy nightshade**_) -_se presenta a black_\- (_**soy la pareja de aquiles y ella es maría, mi jinete y la esposa de aquilus**_) -_eso ultimo sorprende a black_-

(_**Bien, ustedes**_) -_decía black a los dos furias nocturnas que lo acompañaban_\- (_**llévenlos a un lugar seguro en la isla y llamen a sasha y que nos espere en la entrada de la cueva principal**_) -_ve que los furias que lo acompañaban asienten afirmativamente y se adelantan seguidos de los demás, excepto los jinetes negros y life que se quedaron con aquiles y black_-

_**Mientras que los demás dragones llegaron a la isla y entrando a la cueva, observaron bien, que no solo habían furias nocturnas, también otros tipos de dragones, dragones chinos, dragones japoneses y también otros jinetes que buscaban hogar y protección para sus dragones y entre esos jinetes, habían algunos jinetes indígenas de las montañas del oeste, sur y este (de la Europa antiguo), al llegar los jinetes negros con sus dragones, life y con black a la entrada de la cueva, estaba sasha emocionada al ver más jinetes, pero aun más alegre es reconocer a su "pequeño dragón de su camada y con su amigo y medio hijo por considerarlo como uno más como de la familia" pero, se preocupa al verlo inconsciente y sin ningún movimiento alguno.**_

(_**Aquilus... ¿esto no puede estar pasando?**_) -_se le acerca a aquiles con aquilus aun inconsciente en su lomo_\- (_**hijo, ¿que le paso a aquilus?**_) -_lo decía desesperada y muy preocupada por su otro "hijo"_-

(_**Mamá, tranquila... aquilus, solo esta inconsciente al despertar a life de su sueño**_) -_le responde a su madre, con preocupación por su amigo_-

(_**Sasha, tranquila amor**_) -_decía black calmando a su pareja_\- (_**¿si esta inconsciente debe despertar en cualquier momento? vamos aquiles, llevemos-lo a la cueva donde lo pondremos a salvo de que le pueda pasar algo**_) -_lo decía preocupado al único hijo que tenia su jinete con la jinete de sasha_-

(_**¿Nosotros le ayudaremos en lo que podamos?**_) -_decía sigiloso hacia black, mientras que sus jinetes se desmontaban de sus respectivos dragones y acompañaban a black y sasha_-

(_**Gracias por su preocupación, se lo estaré agradecida de que cuidaran a mi "hijo" en su viaje**_) -_decía sasha a los demás jinetes que lo acompañaban y caminaron pasando entre dragones y jinetes hacia una de las tantas cuevas para cada dragón y dragones con sus jinetes, mientras algunos jinetes murmuraban, ¿quien era ese encapuchado negro que estaba inconsciente?_-

(_**¿Usted es la madre de aquiles y de aquilus?**_) -_decía sophia preguntándole a sasha_-

(_**No soy su verdadera madre, pero como sabrán, era el hijo de mi jinete, pero... ¿como sabrán ustedes? su padre fue asesinado y nosotros nos convertimos en unos padres sustitutos de aquilus...**_) -_decía sasha a la pregunta de sophia_-

(_**¿Así que tu eres life? ¿no es así?**_) -_decía apareciendo uno de los hermanos de aquiles_-

(_**Así es joven dragón, yo soy life y ahora esperare a que mi hermano dead despierte de su sueño por aquilus**_) -_decía mirando a aquilus aun __inconsciente_-

(_**¿Debe ser sorprendente salir y conocer el mundo? ¿no es verdad?**_) -_lo decía una de las tres hermanas de aquiles_-

(_**No es necesario verlo con mis ojos, puedo ver lo que sucede en cualquier parte del mundo**_) -_decía life, algo preocupada al ver a aquilus inconsciente, ya que recuerda que su jinete solo le tardo unas horas en despertarse en esos estados de inconsciente (coma)_-

(_**No se preocupe por aquilus**_) -_decía apareciendo el hermano mayor de aquiles_\- (_**el había nacido muerto y lucho contra la misma muerte y aferrándose a la vida, logro vencerlo**_) -_lo decía serio el hermano mayor de aquilus_-

(_**Cada persona esta destinada a un propósito en la vida al nacer, otros nacen para hacer el bien y otros... para hacer el mal**_) -_decía life con sabiduría en sus palabras_-

(_**¿En eso, no puedo discutirlo life?**_) -_decía black volteando a ver a life apoyando en sus palabras por experiencia que le había enseñado su jinete_-

_**Mientras en una parte donde nadie conoce, estaba un aquilus inconsciente y adolorido.**_

M...Mi cuerpo... no... puedo... moverme... -_decía un aquilus adolorido_\- mi... cabeza, ¿como duele? -_coloca su mano en la cabeza, sin aun poder moverse por completo su cuerpo_\- "_maría, amore mio... necesito que sigas esperando... cuando me recupere y logre que mi cuerpo responda, ¿intentare de encontrarte?_" -_decía pensativo aquilus, intentando recobrar energía en su cuerpo, sin saber que un jinete de dragón con un casco plateado, brazaletes de esmeralda, un peto de rubí y unas botas de metal de color negro carbón y con una espada hecha de escamas sueltas de dragón bien forjada para crear semejante arma, lo observaba parado esperando que reaccionara aquilus_-

_**Mientras que aquilus recobraba sus fuerzas en un mundo donde nadie conoce, los dragones habían dejado a aquilus en un fardo de heno como cama, mientras que maría estaba acostada y la cabeza de aquilus estaba en su regazo, mientras ella lo acariciaba esperanzada de que pronto su esposo despertara, en eso entra sasha y ve la escena recordando a marco y sally cuando estaban de novios y aun no estaban casados, a una edad de 20 años de edad, a un año de conocer a black. Pero, al verla, se le acerco para acompañar a maría.**_

(_**¿Así que tu eres la esposa de aquilus? ¿no es así?**_) -_decía sasha mirándola fijamente a los ojos de maría_-

Así es... y ella es nightshade, la pareja de aquiles -_lo decía mirando a su "hermana" que estaba durmiendo con aquiles en una esquina de la cueva_-

(_**¿Es increíble de que tu y el pequeño aquilus, se hayan enamorado? y tu "hermana" con mi hijo más menor de mi camada**_) -_decía sasha dando una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que su hijo más menor tiene una pareja y la de su "hijo" que era aquilus, también y se hubiera casado con ella_\- (_**¿han pensado tener ustedes dos hijos?**_) -_le preguntaba a maría, mientras que los dragones de la pareja casada se despertaron por la pregunta tan repentina, sabiendo que les iban a preguntar lo mismo a ellos_-

La verdad, si teníamos pensado tener hijos ¿después de esta guerra? -_lo decía tranquila maría a la pregunta de sasha_-

(_**Me alegra por los dos, que ustedes tengan pensado tener hijos y pensar en el futuro**_) -_decía sasha con una sonrisa amable al saber que ella sera, por asi decirlo "abuela dragona" a los hijos de aquilus y maría_-

No hay de que, ¿supo que el mentor de los nisarines había fallecido hace mucho? -_le pregunto maría a sasha_-

(_**¿No lo sabia? ¿que le paso al mentor de los nisarines?**_) -_le pregunto algo sorprendida por la noticia_-

El mentor de los nisarines había fallecido de un problema en su salud... dejo un testamento que el siguiente sucesor seria selim, un nisarin que conocimos por primera vez y que a sara, lo tomara como un hermano mayor que ella nunca tubo y si no fuese por aquilus, nosotros tampoco nos hubiéramos convertido en nisarines -_decía sara mirando al rostro inconsciente de su esposo feliz y alegre de haberlo conocido esa noche en que nightshade y ella habían perdido a sus padres_-

(_**¿Eres maría no?**_) -_ve que ella __asiente_\- (_**¿no puedo ver el futuro? pero, se que tu y aquilus tendrán un buen futuro, como lo fueron sus padres, se que en algún lugar sally y marco lo están cuidando siempre...**_)

Eso creo, pero también mis padres nos cuidan del otro lado -_lo decía acariciando el rostro de aquilus_-

(_**Bueno, es tiempo de que valle a por pescados para cenar, podrias cuidar a aquilus y de aquiles, ¿mientras no estoy?**_) -_le pedía a maría y nightshade de cuidar a sus dos hijos_-

Claro sasha, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí para cuidar a nuestras parejas -_le sonríe a sasha, y ella se fue a buscar pescados para la cena_-

_**Mientras que algunos dragones fueron a buscar pescados para cenar esta noche, todos los dragones que estaban hay reunidos se estaban conociendo mejor entre ellos e incluso entre jinetes, al caer la noche, sara, matilda y algunas otras jinetes que sabían cocinar, prepararon comida para el resto de los jinetes, así pasaron las horas, comiendo y haciéndose amigos entre los jinetes y dragones, mientras que roberto con algunos jinetes y dragones, incluyendo a black, planeaban un ataque para que cuando llegara el enemigo, atacaran contra ellos, sabiendo que habrían personas y dragones inocentes obligados a pelear por sus familias o parejas que estaban prisioneras.**_

(_**¿Crees que sea buena idea esperarlos aquí, al enemigo?**_) -_decía unos de los dragones lideres de una especie de los dragones chinos_-

Sí, no hay duda, si aquilus no despierta... no podremos ir a donde se encuentran los prisioneros, así los podremos liberar, ya que solo tenemos pocos herreros que son jinetes, necesitamos a más personas -_decía roberto mirando fijamente a los dragones y jinetes de dragones que estaban a su alrededor_\- ¿se que es una locura? pero, tenemos una tribu vikinga aliada -_eso sorprende a los demás jinetes y __dragones_-

_¿Como se llama la tribu vikinga? _-_lo decía el lider de los jinetes de china con una armadura roja y una katana forjada de escamas de dragones_-

Berk, también tenemos otros aliados, los nisarines, piratas y ladrones, ¿debemos esperar al anochecer si vamos a liberar a los prisioneros? -_lo decía roberto, sorprendiendo a algunos jinetes de 30 a 35 años de la sabia estrategia que daba roberto a tan solo sus 18 años de edad_-

_Sea lo que planeas jinete negro, los jinetes de dragones turcos, les ayudaremos con las defensas terrestres del enemigo_ -_lo decía un jinete de dragón que hablaba turco_-

_De nosotros también, jinete de dragón negro, los jinetes de dragones japoneses lucharemos hasta el final_ -_lo decía un jinete hablando japones en favor a la idea del jinete negro roberto_-

Grazie, jinetes... si nuestro amigo aquilus no se despierta, debemos prepararnos para proteger esta isla del ataque de nuestros enemigos, los nisarines vendrán pronto, envié a Rex con los nisarines con un mensaje y a Yen con los vikingos de berk con las noticias, según mis cálculos, algunos nisarines llegaran aquí en un año y medio, y los berkianos llegaran aquí en unas semanas -_decía roberto a los dragones y otros jinetes que estaban en esa reunión planeando las defensas_\- tendremos que hacer patrullajes nocturnos para saber que ningún barco enemigo nos ataque desprevenidos... -_mira a black_\- black, que un grupo de 5 furias nocturnas patrullen en la oscuridad de la noche a los alrededores de la isla, y si ven a una embarcación enemiga, se acerquen y si es enemigo destruyan-los y si son aliados guienlos a una playa para que desembarquen y traigan a los jefes o lideres para hablar sobre nuestras estrategias para la guerra

(_**Entiendo roberto, formare los grupos de inmediato**_) -_decía black retirándose de la reunión y formando los grupos que harán los patrullajes nocturnos por la isla_-

Bien, necesitaremos los mejores herreros que tengamos y forjen armaduras para cada dragón, los que no quieran estar en la guerra se encargaran de atender a los heridos, bien, vallen a descansar con sus familias o parejas y sabremos mañana informes del patrullaje nocturno -_dicho esto, todos los dragones y jinetes se fueron a donde sus familias o parejas, para __descansar_-

_**Al caer la noche y la luna alcanzar su punto más alto ene l cielo, todos dragones y humanos con sus familias descansaban de esta noche de hoy, los grupos de dragones que eran encargados de patrulla-je nocturno estaban volando a los alrededores de la isla de los furias nocturnas, ya que la única ventaja que tenían era la niebla que cubría la isla protegiéndola de cualquier peligro. Mientras que en un lugar desconocido, aquilus estaba recuperando sus fuerzas, sin saber que alguien lo estaba vigilando. En berk al recibir a yen con el mensaje y las coordenadas donde deberían ir, empezaron a agrupar vikingos, alimentos, armas y materiales para forjar y partir hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas y planear una estrategia para acabar con "el ejercito de la muerte" que tarde o temprano aparecería en el archipiélago barbarico y atacaría a cualquier dragón, aldea, reino o tribus nativos que aun quedaban en el mundo y los esclavizarían y obligaran a hacer trabajos forzados o luchar por el rey dios dragon, que era el jinete de dragón que traiciono a su gente por poder, ambición y tener control en el mundo, acompañado de su dragón carmezi, que era temido por humanos y dragones al saber que tenia un dragón o más bien, el único dragón más fuerte del mundo o eso creían todos, sabiendo que el fue derrotado por el antiguo jinete de dragón y le había perdonado la vida de el y de su dragón.**_


	16. Jupiter, el jinete de dragón

**_Júpiter_**_**, el jinete de dragón.**_

_**Habían pasado tres días desde que aquilus despertó a life, la dragona de la vida, consecuencia de eso quedo inconsciente (estado de coma temporal) para que un jinete fallecido hablara con el de una cosa muy importante en persona. Al reunir la fuerza necesaria, aquilus logra pararse pero aun débil en su cuerpo y empieza a caminar por el lugar encontrar a alguien que le pudiera dar explicaciones de lo que sucedía, hasta que se encuentra con una persona con un atuendo con capucha blanco, un casco plateado, hombreras de zafiro, peto de rubí, brazaletes de esmeraldas y grapas (botas) de metal de color negro carbón que estaba en el suelo meditando.**_

Ya era hora de que despertaras jinete de dragón -_lo decía la voz muy conocida para aquilus, mientras el se paraba del suelo_-

¿Quien eres? y ¿donde estoy? -_lo decía de una manera amenazante al tipo con armadura_-

Perdona mis modales jinete de dragón, mi nombre es júpiter y soy el jinete de dragón y hechicero que uso mi magia para el bien y no para usarlo para la codicia -_le hace una reverencia a aquilus en señal de respeto_\- te he estado esperando para conocerte en persona, jinete de dragón -_al sacarse la capucha, muestra a una persona de 27 años, pelo negro, orbes negros_-

¿Como es posible que tu eres el jinete de dragón que falleció y que usaba magia? -_queda sorprendido al saber con quien estaba delante de el_-

Se que es difícil de entenderlo, pero no es eso a lo que he venido, sígueme aquilus -_lo decía serio, mientras caminaba y lo seguía detrás aquilus algo desconfiado_-

¿Como es posible que tu estés aquí? ¿si tu estas muerto por muchos años? -_le pregunta a júpiter sorprendido_-

Veamos, ¿como podre decírtelo joven jinete? digamos que hay una conexión ancestral de ciertos individuos por los años que poseen las mismas características físicas, pero distinta personalidades y vida de uno... -_fue interrumpido por aquilus_-

¿Que tratas de decir? -_le pregunta confundido a __júpiter_-

Digo que entre tu y yo, tuvimos una vida distinta de uno y del otro, pero nosotros seriamos la misma persona en esos años de diferencia, ¿comprendes algo? -_mira a aquilus que estaba intentando de entenderlo_-

¿Estas diciendo que tu serias un antepasado mio? -_le pregunta mirando a __júpiter_-

Ya lo estas entendiendo aquilus, soy un jinete de dragones como cualquiera, pero cada jinete de dragones posee magia y algunos logran usarla a su máxima capacidad y otros les tomarían unos... -_lo decía calculando mentalmente_\- ¿unos 20 a 32 años en aprender a usar la magia por la ayuda de sus dragones?

¿Los dragones? -_mira aun más confundido_-

Es algo que un jinete de dragón posee a temprana edad, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte -_le explicaba mientras caminaban y se voltea hacia aquilus_\- ¿listo? -_lo decía avisándole a aquilus_-

¿Listo para que? -_pregunta dudoso_-

Por lo que vendrá -_lo dice y en ese mismo momento, las visiones de aquilus aparecen mostrando-le lo que sucederá en la guerra si no volvía a su cuerpo_-

_**En la visión de aquilus podía mostrar tierra manchada de sangre de vikingos, dragones, jinetes de dragones contra los soldados del ejercito de la muerte y con los prisioneros y dragones obligados a luchar por estar amenazados si que no obedecían los asesinaban sin piedad de nada. En el cielo puede ver a su esposa montada en su dragona nightshade acompañadas de aquiles, listos para enfrentarse al jinete traidor y su dragón.**_

No... maría no luches con el -_lo grita para que su esposa y su mejor amigo no lucharan contra el jinete traidor y su dragón carmezi_-

No luchen con el, ¡huyan de hay! -_empieza a correr hacia donde estaría su esposa montada en nightshade y aquiles al lado de ella_-

Espera aquilus -_corre hacia aquilus y lo agarra del hombro_\- tranquilo, no puedes hacer nada por ellos -_lo decía nostálgico en su rostro_-

¿Por que me detienes? -_voltea a ver a júpiter con rabia e ira por no dejarlo ayudar a su esposa e amigos_-

No puedes hacer nada por ellos aquilus... es solo una ilusión, una visión en el futuro, si no despiertas de este estado en que tu cuerpo físico esta -_baja la mirada al saber que es lo que pasaría en la visión de aquilus_-

¿Que pasara si no despierto en mi cuerpo? -_lo decía al borde de las lagrimas de la desesperación_-

Estas aquí para que pueda hablar contigo en persona aquilus, así no podrás volver a tu cuerpo -_lo suelta para que aquilus cayera arrodillado y ver la trágica escena de que su esposa, nightshade y aquiles eran asesinados por el jinete y dragón_\- también sufrí por eso aquilus, ver morir a mis amigos y amigas cuando vivía e incluso... -_lo decía muy nostálgico a lo que iba a decir_-

¿Incluso a quien? -_le pregunta aquilus algo más calmado_-

A mi esposa... ella murió en la pelea que tuvimos para detener esa guerra que casi extermina a todos los jinetes de dragones -_aprieta los puños y mira a aquilus_\- no dejare que pierdas a tus seres queridos aquilus... -_le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse_-

tienes razón en eso júpiter... -_toma la mano de júpiter para ser levantado del suelo_\- ¿como diría mi padre? _sí caes al suelo, vuélvete a levantar, no importa las veces que caigas al suelo, siempre levántate e inténtalo de nuevo_ -_da una sonrisa al recordar ese único consejo de su padre en la vida_-

Se que marco y sally deben estar orgullosos de su único hijo -_coloca su mano en el hombro de aquilus y esta empieza a brillar_-

¿Que haces júpiter? -_mira asombrado lo que hacia __júpiter_-

Pasar mis conocimientos a ti joven jinete de dragón, así mi sabiduría no se desperdiciara al pasar los años -_sonríe a aquilus_\- nos volveremos a ver... -_aquilus no escucha lo último de júpiter ya que desapareció en un destello de luz_-

_**Tras el destello, aquilus vuelve a su cuerpo y empieza a abrir los ojos de a poco y observar que estaba en una cueva y al voltear a la izquierda estaba su esposa durmiendo al lado de aquilus en una cama de heno y a su derecha estaba aquiles y nightshade durmiendo juntos cómodamente.**_

"_gracias júpiter, por tus conocimientos y __sabiduría_" -_se levanta con cuidado en no despertar a su esposa y a los dos dragones_\- "_sera mejor que conozca el lugar en donde me encuentro, pero, ¿primero?_" -_toma el libro que había escrito __júpiter_\- "_aprenderé a usar estos hechizos para usarlos como ultimo recurso_" -_camina hacia afuera de la cueva, solo que al salir de ese lugar, llega a una conexión de red de __túneles_\- ¿iré por aquí? -_toma un túnel de la cueva que lo llevaba al centro de la montaña donde se encontraban los demás jinetes de dragones y otros dragones conociéndose e interactuando entre si_-

_**Mientras caminaba por una de las redes de túneles que tenia la montaña, llega lo que seria el centro de la montaña que los furias nocturnas usaban como hogar e ir así a los lugares rocosos, montañosos y boscosos. Pero, lo que le llamo la atención fue ver a más jinetes con vestimentas distintas de orígenes árabes, turcos, persia e romana y entre ellos habían caballeros con armaduras con una cruz en sus atuendo, los reconoció de inmediato que eran "caballeros temple" así que mejor espero que llegaran los nisarines. En eso pudo observar a black y sasha hablando con un grupo de jóvenes jinetes con sus dragones de aproximadamente 8 años de edad entre jinetes y dragones. Pero, decidió no interrumpir la conversación y decidió salir de la montaña e respirar aire fresco, al salir pudo ver el cielo oscuro, pero en el horizonte del lado este, salir de a poco el sol, mostrando un bello amanecer y dando a conocer que empezaba un nuevo día, así que aquilus con el libro de júpiter en mano, busco un lugar amplio para poder practicar los hechizos sin dañar a dragones o otros jinetes. Mientras que maría despertaba de a poco, pudo observar que el cuerpo de su esposo no estaba y despertó a sus dos dragones.**_

¡Nightshade, aquiles, despierten! -_empezó a mover los dos dragones hasta lograrlos despertar_-

(_**¿Que sucede maría?**_) -_pregunta aquiles algo somnoliento a la pareja de su amigo/jinete_-

Aquilus no esta en la cama de heno, no se como no sentí que se había movido de hay si estaba al lado de el -_lo decía moviéndose de un lado a otro desesperada_-

(_**Tranquila maría, ¿encontraremos a aquilus? ¿solo debes calmarte?**_) -_lo decía calmada-mente a su hermana/jinete, preocupándose por ella_-

Esta bien nightshade, me calmare -_se sienta en una roca cerca de la cama de heno_\- ¿espero que a aquilus no le pase nada?

(_**¿Confía en nosotros maría?**_) -_lo decía aquiles calmando a la esposa de su amigo_\- (_**lo buscaremos por toda la isla, ¿no debe andar muy lejos? vamos nightshade**_) -_lo decía saliendo de la cueva donde estaban durmiendo_-

(_**Volveremos con aquilus, solo debes calmarte**_) -coloca su cabeza en el hombro de maría en forma de abrazo- (_**lo encontraremos, ya lo veras**_)

Gracias, hermana... -_abraza a nightshade confortada, mientras se separan para que ella se fuera a buscar a su esposo desaparecido_-

(_**¿Busquemos a mis padres, nightshade? ¿tarvez, sepan donde fue aquilus?**_) -_decía aquiles corriendo junto a nightshade_-

(_**Eso espero, ¿no me imagino como lo debe pasar maría si le pasara algo a aquilus?**_) -_decía mientras corrían llegaban al centro de la montaña y buscan con la mirada a black y sasha_-

(_**Todo saldrá bien nightshade, ¿solo debes estar calmada?**_) -_los busca entre los dragones que habían en el centro de la cueva hasta encontrar a sus padres, que estaban dándoles consejos a los jóvenes jinetes y a sus dragones de 8 años de edad_-

(_**¡Black, sasha!**_) -_grito nightshade para llamar la atención de black y de sasha para que los vieran_-

(_**Aquilus, nightshade, ¿que pasa? ¿como esta aquilus?**_) -_les pregunta a los dos sasha_-

(_**Es sobre aquilus... ¿no estaba en la cama de heno? ¿desapareció como si nada?**_)

(_**¿Que? ¿eso es imposible?**_) -_lo decía sorprendido black en respuesta de su hijo más menor_-

(_**Es verdad black, ¿no esta e incluso maría? ¿que estaba al lado de el no lo sintió al levantarse o algo?**_) -_le respondía nightshade en la pregunta desesperada de black_-

(_**Black amor, ¿debemos preguntarle a todos los dragones o jinetes de dragones que están aquí si vieron pasar a aquilus por aquí?**_) -_sugirió sasha a su pareja_-

(_**Tienes razón amor**_) -_lanza un rugido llamando la atención de dragones y jinetes hacia black_\- (_**atención todos los dragones y jinetes de dragones, ¿alguno de ustedes vio a un jinete de dragón encapuchado negro, ¿por aquí?**_) -_pregunta black a todos los dragones y jinetes de dragones_-

¿Yo vi a un encapuchado negro pasar por aquí? -_alza su espada para que todos los viera a el, que era uno de los caballeros temple_-

(_**¿Donde esta, caballero templario?**_) -_le pregunta black algo calmado en conseguir respuesta_-

Lo vi dirigirse a la salida de la cueva central, ¿llevaba una especie de libro raro consigo? -_le respondió el caballero templario al dragón, que irónicamente el aun no tenia su dragón __todavía_-

(_**Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho por esa información, caballero templario**_) -_decía sasha agradecida de la información de donde pudo aver ido aquilus_-

(_**Vamos nightshade, ¿tenemos que encontrar a aquilus?**_) -_decía aquiles corriendo hacia la salida de la cueva central para dirigirse a la entrada principal de la cueva, mientras lo seguía nightshade, black y sasha_-

_**Al salir de la cueva, aquiles empieza a captar el olor de aquilus y lo sigue con sasha, black y nightshade que el olor los llevaba al lado oeste de la isla, esperando con esperanzas de encontrar a aquilus sano y salvo. mientras que aquilus encontró un excelente lugar para entrenar con los hechizos en un área amplia, solo con un árbol y un rió al lado para así poder beber el agua, mientras se acuesta en el árbol para recuperar fuerzas y luego entrenar con la magia del libro que había dejado júpiter para los jinetes de dragones.**_

_** Se que el capitulo fue algo corto, así que no tuve mucho tiempo en hacer este capitulo, por mis estudios pero al menos termine mis talleres del pre-universitario y debo estar preparado para empezar las clases en abril. muchas gracias a Nuvil ngela y a Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 por seguir mi primer fic se lo agradezco a ellas dos y espero que ustedes dos tengan suertes en sus futuros proyectos en Fanfiction.**_

_**Atte. Hashashin**_


	17. El libro de hechizos

_**El libro de hechizos.**_

_**Isla de los furias nocturnas - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Tras haber encontrado un buen lugar debajo de un árbol, aquilus obser el paisaje que estaba en un lugar amplio, se sienta en una roca y saca el libro que jupiter habia dejado para los jinetes de dragones para usar la magia.**_

Bien, intentare usar uno de los hechizos que serian fáciles -_lo decía abriendo la cubierta del libro mostrando un indice enumerados de cada contenido del libro_\- Numero 1: Hechizos elementales...

_**Adurna: **__Agua (hechizo elemental), hechizo para usar y manipular el agua a voluntad del usuario y usarlo a su veneficio_

_**Brisingr:**_ _Fuego (hechizo elemental), hechizo para usar y crear fuego a voluntad del usuario y usarlo en combate_

_**Kveykva: **__Relámpago (hechizo elemental), hechizo para crear electricidad en las manos del usuario y lanzarlos en una bola electrica que puede llegar a herir de grabedad a enemigos o al usuario, nunca usar este hechizo con metales cerca_

_**Kebaistr: **__Rama (hechizo natural), usar las ramas de los árboles como arma para atrapar enemigos y enboscarlos desprevenidos_

_**Skölir: **__Escudo (hechizo de protección), usar este hechizo para protegerte de proyectiles, llamaradas de fuego y de escombros lanzados al usuario_

_**Stenr:**_ _Piedra (hechizo elemental), hechizo para manipular elemento de rocas a beneficio del usuario para lanzar rocas pequeñas y medianas o mover rocas grandes y moverlas a un lado de un camino tapado por rocas_

_**Waíse heill:**_ _¡Cúrate! (hechizo de curación): usar este hechizo para curar heridas leves, como: cortes, rasguños, heridas por cortes casi profundos_

Vaya, ¿es increible que hayan hechizos de la misma naturaleza? -_empieza a contar las paginas de la primera pagina principal que eran 14 paginas con el significado y uso correcto de cada hechizo_\- tarves los demás deberian aprender tambien, y ¿usarlo como ultimo recurso? -_mira al cielo que estaba despejado y soleado_\- bien siguiente pagina: Numero 2: palabras

_**Agaetí: **__Celebración_

_**Äenora: **__Ancho_

_**Audr: **__Arriba_

_**Blaka: **__Alas_

_**Blödh: **__Sangre_

_**Blöthr: **__Detente_

_**Breoal: **__Familia, hogar_

_**Deyja: **__Morir_

_**Dras: **__Ciudad_

_**Ebrithil: **__Maestro_

_**Edoc'sil: **__Inconquistable_

_**Eitha: **__Vete_

_**Eldunarí: **__Corazón de corazones_

_**Ethgri: **__Convocar_

_**Fell: **__Montaña_

_**Finiarel: **__Título honorífico a un joven prometedor_

_**Flauga: **__Volar_

_**Fram: **__Hacia delante_

_**Gánga: **__Ve_

_**Hlaupa: **__Corre_

_**Hljödhr: **__Calla_

_**Hvitr: **__Blanco_

_**Indlvarn: **__Cierto tipo de pareja de jinete y dragón_

_**Jierda: **_Quebrar, golpear

_**Kodthr: **_Atrapar

_**Lam: **_Mano

_**Letta: **_Detente (imperativo)

_**Maela: **_Tranquilo

_**Rïsa: **_Levántate (imperativo)

_**Shur'tugal: **_Jinete de Dragón

_**Sköliro: **_Escudado

_**Skul: **_Escamas

_**Skulblaka: **_Dragón, alas de escamas (literalmente)

_**Slytha: **_Dormir

_**Thaefathan: **_Fortalecer

_**Vakna: **_Despierto

_**Vodhr: **_Título honorífico masculino de media categoría

_**Vor: **_Título honorifico para un amigo cercano

_**Wyrda: **_Destino

_**Yawë: **__Lazo de confianza_

Vaya, ¿si que son algunas palabras interezantes? y apenas usa entre 20 a 30 paginas de este libro? -_lo decia mientras seguia leyendo_\- Bien creo que este es el ultimo, Numero 3: frases para hablar con personas...

_**Agaetí Blödhren: **__Celebración del Juramento de Sangre_

_**Aí varden abr du Shur'tugals gata vanta: **__Un guardían de los Jinetes reclama paso._

_**Aiedail:**__ el lucero matutino_

_**Älfr ach thornessa:**__ el hace esto_

_**Atra esterní ono thelduin/Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr/Un du evarínya ono varda:**__ Que la fortuna gobierne tus días /la paz viva en tu corazón / y las estrellas cuiden de ti._

_**Atra esterní ono thelduin, Shur'tugal:**__ que las fortuna gobierne tus dias, jinete de dragon._

_**Atra gülai un ilian taught ono un atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr:**__ Que la suerte y felicidad de acompañen y que te conviertas en protector de la desgracia._

_**Atra gülai un ilian taught ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr:**__ Que la suerte y felicidad de acompañen y que te protejan de la desgracia._

_**Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya:**__ Que no pueda oírnos nadie_

_**Dagshelgr:**__ Día Sagrado_

_**Du grind huildr!: **__¡Mantened la puerta abierta!_

_**Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal!:**__ ¡Soy un Jinete, tu amigo!_

_**Eka elrun ono:**__ Te doy las gracias_

_**Fethrblaka, eka weohnata néiat haina ono. Blaka eom let lam:**__ Pájaro, no te lastimaré. Pósate en mi mano._

_**Fricai onr eka eddyr:**__ Soy tu amigo_

_**Ganga aptr: **__Ir hacia atrás_

_**Ganga fram:**__ Ir adelante_

_**Gëuloth du knífr:**__ Desafila ese cuchillo_

_**Kvetha Fricai:**__ Saludos, amigo._

_**Sé mor'ranr ono finna:**__ Que encuentres la paz_

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!:**__ ¡Que tu espada esté bien afilada!_

_**Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un malabra ono un. Atra nosu waíse fricai: **__Dragón, te respeto y no pretendo ningún mal para ti. Seamos amigos._

_**Stydja unin mor'ranr:**__ Descansa en paz_

_**Thorta du ilumëo:**__ ¡Di la verdad!_

_**Thverr stenr un atra eka hórna!:**__ ¡Atraviesa la piedra y déjame oír!_

_**Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal:**__ Por mi palabra de Jinete_

_**Wiol ono:**__ Por ti._

Vaya si que usa toda las paginas del libro -_sonrie al observar que usa 35 paginas del libro para poder hablar en ese idioma extraño que usaba jupiter al dejar encargado su libro de hechizos que no solo es un libro de hechizos, tambien un libro de idioma que solo los jinetes de dragones lo hablaran_\- ¿sera mejor aprender a usar los hechizos para saber si estoy listo para usarlos? -_se acerca a un árbol y empieza a memorizarse un hechizo y extiende su mano_\- _**Kebaistr**_ -_observa que las ramas del árbol empiezan a enrollar la mano de aquilus con suavidad_\- esto es increible, espero poder usar los demás hechizos -_lo dice con una sonrisa alegre al poder usar magia y usarla con sabiduria_-

_**Mientras que en el bosque del lado oeste de la isla de los furias nocturnas black, sasha, aquiles y nightshade seguian buscando a aquilus, siguiendo el rastro del olor de aquilus, llevandolos hacia el lado oeste de la isla**_

(_**Aquiles amor, debes calmarte, lo encontraremos**_) -_decia nightshade calmando a su pareja al ver esa cara de preocupación de aquiles_-

(_**Eso lo se nightshade, pero... me preocupa en que le pueda pasar algo, no puedo dejar así a un amigo e incluso que me trato como si fuera mi hermano**_) -_lo decía algo triste y preocupado por su jinete_-

(_**Aquiles, hijo mio, conociendo a aquilus, el debe estar en un lugar tranquilo en la isla del lado oeste, siempre era sí para poder despejar su mente y relajarse**_) -_lo decia sasha a su hijo, mientras observa a los lados en caso de ver a aquilus_-

(_**Seria mejor encontrarlo rapido**_) -_decia black apurando el paso_-

(_**¿Por que lo dices padre?**_) -_lo decía confundido en el comentario de su padre_-

(_**Por que hay 7 hechizos que podrian dejar exauto, inconciente o muerto al usuario que usa los hechizos elementales**_) -_lo decia serio en la situación en que estaba aquilus_-

(_**¿Como lo sabe usted black?**_) -_le pregunto nightshade a black_-

(_**Es muy difícil de explicarles a ustedes dos, ya que su madre sabe por que y las consecuencias de usar la magia **_**_excesivamente_**) -_lo decía algo nostálgico al saber los peligros de la magia_-

(_**Padre, ¿como sabias los riesgos que llevaba en usar la magia?**_) -_le pregunto aquiles a su padre_-

(_**Veras aquiles, esto paso hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes que tu y aquilus nacieran... mis padres con el jinete de life y dead, estaban buscando un dragón joven digno de que sea el guardián de la extraña arma que había ocultado ese jinete y le mostró el objeto raro a mis padres, era una especie de esfera metálica dorada, algo rara, pero el jinete había dicho que esta arma no debe caer en manos equivocadas o podría causar muchos daños a los humanos y dragones en el mundo, así que con life y dead se fueron para ocultar el objeto metálico a un lugar donde nadie podría llegar... a una isla volcánica que esta a 4 días de aquí, así que mis padres me dijeron que yo estaba encargado de cuidar el secreto hasta la muerte, pero... cuando conocí al padre de aquilus, marco, olvide todo eso por un momento y pensar en tener una buena vida, viviendo con humanos y es hay cuando conocí a tu madre**_) -_mira a sasha y ella lo miraba con sinceridad en su vista_-

(_**¿Por que no me lo contaste?**_) -_decia aquiles molesto a su padre_-

(_**Aquiles hijo, hay en la vida que un padre debe pensar en la seguridad de todos, cuando me lo contó, me enoje con el un poco, pero supe que lo hacia para protegernos a nosotros y a todos los dragones y humanos**_) -_se acerca a su hijo y lo cubre con una ala en forma de apoyo __emocional_-

(_**Sera mejor que ustedes tres vuelvan a la cueva central y esperen a nuestro regreso**_) -_lo decia black a su pareja, a aquiles y a nightshade_-

(_**Me niego a dejar a mi mejor amigo aquí, padre**_) -_lo mira con odio a su padre en haberlo ocultado eso por años y no haberle contado desde un principio_-

(_**Aquiles hijo, no es el momento de que estes enojado conmigo, debemos encontrar a aquilus lo antes posible y advertirle los riesgos de usar los hechizos**_) -_lo decia serio y empieza a correr para encontrar a aquilus y adevertirle_-

(_**Hijo, ve con tu padre y por favor, el no tiene la culpa de querer guardar ese secreto a nosotros, era su obligación proteger el lugar de esa extraña arma que siempre le habia molestado a el**_) -_lo decia nostalgica al ver a su hijo menor_\- (_**nosotras volveremos a la cueva central para esperarlos a ustedes con aquilus**_) -_lo decia a su hijo, mientras camina y voltea a ver a nightshade_-

(_**Aquiles por favor, vuelve sano y salvo con aquilus, ¿no quiero ver más triste a maría?**_) -_lo decía triste al ver la cara de su "hermana" muy triste como cuando perdieron a su padres_-

(_**Descuida nightshade, volveremos con aquilus**_) -_coloca su cabeza en el cuello de nightshade como abrazo_\- (_**no te preocupes por eso amor**_) -_se separa del abrazo y corre detras de su padre para encontrar a aquilus, dejando a su pareja nostalgica y preocupada por ellos tres_-

(_**Nightshade vamos, ¿no querrás preocupar a maría?**_) -_lo decía sasha para hacerla volver a la cueva_-

(_**Sí... voy para haya sasha**_) -_lo decía mirando como aquiles se perdía a la vista del bosque, mientras ella caminaba con sasha hacia la cueva_-

_**Mientras que sasha y nightshade volvían a la cueva, black y aquiles corrían para encontrar a aquilus y advertirle sobre el riesgo que era usar la magia por cada hechizo que hacían los usuarios sin saber los riesgos que corrían si no sabían las advertencias del uso de la magia. Aquilus ya estaba manejando a la perfección dos hechizos elementales que eran Adurna y Kebaistr, sin notar que se estaba debilitandoce del uso de cada hechizo.**_

¿Que extraño? ¿me siento algo cansado? -_lo decia aquilus recargandose en el árbol para recuperar fuerzas_\- ¿me temo que cada hechizo pide energia del usuario? ¿así que debo saber cual hechizo es el que podría ser más peligroso para el usuario? -_se sienta y observa al cielo despejado sin nubes que taparan el sol_\- ¿al parecer sera un día muy fresco para este día? -_dicho esto, cierra sus ojos para dormir un rato_\- "_espero que maría no este muy preocupada por mi_" "_¿debería a verle avisado que saldría para explorar la isla?_" -_lo decía mentalmente en haberle avisado a su esposa_-

_**Mientras tanto que aquilus estaba durmiendo un rato, aquilus y black llegan y encuentran a aquilus durmiendo tranquilamente y se acercaron a el y lo observaron que estaba durmiendo profundamente.**_

(_**Vamos hijo, llevemos-lo devuelta a la cueva**_) -_toma a aquilus con su hocico y lo coloca en el lomo de aquiles_-

(_**Sí, pero...**_) -_mira a su padre algo nostalgico_-

(_**Hablaremos de eso en otro momento aquiles, ahora debemos irnos a donde estan maría, nightshade y sasha, ¿no querras preocupar a tu madre, a la esposa de aquilus y a tu pareja?**_) -_lo decía serio caminando hacia la cueva_-

(_**Sí...**_) -_sigue a black hacia la cueva central de la isla_-

(_**Se que no te agrado que haya guardado ese secreto del jinete de dragon y mi tarea de proteger los secretos y la arma extraña que encontro, pero...**_) -_lo mira de reojo a aquiles_\- (_**si me odias por tener que guardarlo en secreto, lo entendere y aceptare tu decisión**_)

(_**Sabes que padre, deberias hablar sobre la tarea que te habia pedido el jinete de dragón ¿no lo crees?**_) -_lo decia mirando a su padre_-

(_**Sí, pero ahora no es el momento de hablarlo, tenemos que llevar a aquilus devuelta a la cueva central**_)

(_**Eso lo se hijo, pero...**_) -_lo decía con la mirada baja_-

(_**¿Pero que?**_)

(_**Creo que tendre que mostrarte el lugar donde se encuentra el arma que escondio el jinete de dragón**_) -_decia black mirando al cielo_-

(_**¿Que? ¿es una broma?**_) -_lo dice sorprendido y anonadado al comentario de su padre_-

(_**No... no es una broma, cuando dejemos a aquilus con los demás, te llevare al lugar donde se encuentra el arma que oculto el jinete de dragón**_)

(_**Bien, pero... ¿crees que es el momento para...?**_) -_es interrumpido por black_-

(_**Sí, es el momento de que usemos esa arma para la guerra, contra el jinete traidor y su ejercito**_) -_lo decía ya tomada la decisión de que aquilus y aquiles usaran el arma del jinete de dragón que había escondido de hace años_-

(_**Pero, hay humanos y dragones siendo obligados a obedecer en luchar o ¿asesinaran a sus familias?**_) -_lo decía desesperado_-

(_**Eso lo se hijo, pero...**_) -_observa el cielo con esperanzas de encontrar una señal de su jinete_\- (_**tienen 2 meses para que logren salvar a las familias de los humanos y dragones que estan siendo prisioneros, por el ejercito de la muerte**_) -_lo decia black serio en sus palabras_-

(_**Bien padre, tendremos 2 meses para lograr liberar a los prisioneros y traerlos a la isla de los furias nocturnas para que los protejamos y luego llevarlos a la isla que esta a un día de **_**_aquí_**) -_lo decía resentido sabiendo lo que su padre quería hacer a toda costa de que la guerra terminara_-

_**Tras caminar por un buen rato, llegan a la entrada de la cueva central y hay estaban nightshade, maría y sasha esperandolos y al verlo en los lomos de aquiles, se preocuparon de que le haya pasado algo malo a aquilus.**_

(_**¿Como se encuentra aquilus, amor?**_) -_le pregunto sasha procupada por aquilus al ver al hijo de su jinete fallecida_-

(_**El estara bien sasha, solo esta cansado, debio haber usado algunos hechizos de ese libro del jinete de dragón**_) -l_e responde lo que le habria pasado aquilus_-

(_**¿Hechizos?**_) -_pregunta nightshade algo confundida de la palabra_-

(_**Sí nightshade, los hechizos son magia que un jinete, brujos o magos usaban para usar su magia, pero el riesgo era que gastaban energia y fuerzas del usuario**_) -_le responde life a la pregunta de nightshade apareciendo de la oscuridad de la cueva_-

(_**¿podrias explicarnos que le paso a aquilus, life?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a life algo dudoso_-

(_**Suponiendo que quilus uso alunos hechizos del libro de mi jinete**_) -_lo mira más cuidadosamente_\- (_**no se preocupen por el, solo esta cansado de usar dos hechisos que hacen que el usuario este algo cansado o debilitado, lo bueno es que no uso todos los hechizos del libro, por que son solo 7 hechizos que pide energia y fuerzas al usuario y...**_) -_lo decia algo nostalgica al recordar que su jinete casi muere al usar un hechizo muy poderoso_-

¿Y que, life? -_le pregunta maría a que life se había detenido al recordar_-

(_**Sí no hubiera muerto al usar uno de los hechizos más fuertes que dejo escrito mi jinete**_) -_eso último sorprendio a los tres de lo arriesgado que era usar algunos hechizos_-

(_**Es imposible de que haya un hechizo tan poderoso que podría causar la muerte del que haya usado ese hechizo**_) -_responde sasha algo nostálgica al saber lo riesgos que era_-

(_**Después hablaran de eso, ahora debemos llevar a aquilus de vuelta a su cueva**_) -_decia black caminando con su hijo llevando a un aquilus durmiendo y cansado_-

_**Tras pasar unos 10 minutos, aquilus despierta y observa que estaba en la cueva donde habia salido, pero estabes con maría despierta que le habia traido algo de comer dejandolo al lado de una roca y observa que aquilus desperto.**_

Hola amor, ¿dormiste bien? -_lo decía colocando su mano en la frente de su esposo para saber si tenia fiebre_-

Sí, estoy bien maría y ¿ustedes? -_le pregunta aquilus al acomodarse en la cama de heno mirando a su esposa_-

Estamos bien, roberto y los demás jinetes y aliados estaban planeando liberar a los prisioneros del ejercito de la muerte -_lo decia triste al mencionarle eso que inclusibe podria haber bajas_-

¿Creo que tendré que ayudarlos? -_lo decía levantándose de la cama de heno_-

No aquilus, aun estas debil por usar los hechizos -_detiene a su esposo, antes de que se levantara_\- con suerte puedes moverte al perder energia y fuerzas en los hechizos

Eso lo se amor, pero... no puedo dejar que un amigo vaya con ellos, se que si no voy, habra bajas de jinetes de dragones -_mira a los ojos de su esposa_\- por favor maría, debes dejarme ir a ayudar a mis amigos, ellos no deben morir, les prometi que los protegeria que inclusibe me costara la vida por protegerlos

Eso lo sabemos aquilus -_decía roberto seguido de sigiloso, entrando a la cueva donde vivían temporalmente aquilus, maría, nightshade y aquiles_-

Roberto, por favor, dile a aquilus que no vaya a ayudarlos a liberar a los prisioneros del ejercito de la muerte -_lo decía suplicando a su amigo, para que le cambiara de opinión a su esposo_-

No puedo hacer eso maría y lo sabes, no puedo cambiar la voluntad de aquilus, recuerda que es su decisión -_mira a su amigo que estaba __levantándose_-

No, por favor roberto, no lleves a aquilus con ustedes -_empieza a llorar por la preocupación de su esposo_-

María... -_ella voltea a ver a su esposo con lagrimas caidas en sus mejillas_\- volvere lo prometo, volveremos todos sanos y salvos -_coloca su mano en la mejilla izquierda de maría y le limpia las lagrimas_\- ¿quiero que sepas que siempre te amo? mientras no estemos aquí, sara, matilda, rut y tú, estarán acargo de los jinetes negros, hasta que volvamos... ¿lo harás amor? -_mira a su esposa con una esperanza de saber si podrá confiar en ella siempre aun que las cosas sean difíciles en cualquier momento_-

L...Lo haré amor -_lo decía maría con la cabeza baja triste al saber que su esposo se iría de nuevo_-

Nightshade, cuida de maría en mi ausencia -_le pedía aquilus a la pareja de su dragón_-

(_**Confía en mi aquilus, la protegeré bien**_) -_lo decía nightshade al saber que debería dar lo mejor en proteger a su "hermana" y esposa del jinete de su pareja_-

Bien nightshade cuento contigo -_mira a roberto_\- roberto, necesito que me dejes al tanto de todo mientras no estaba

Sí, aquilus -_los dos jinetes con sus dos dragones salían de la cueva y se dirigían donde estaban todos reunidos de diferentes jinetes de dragones de distintos lugares del mundo_-

_**Al caminar, entre las personas, jinetes de dragones y dragones, observan que un encapuchado negro seguido de roberto, se dirigían a donde todos los lideres de cada grupo de jinetes se reunían y esperaban al lider de los jinetes negros. y al llegar a la cueva de reunión, observan que estaban los jinetes de dragones japoneses, chinos, turcos, romanos, persas, dos lideres templarios y dos lideres indígenas que eran jinetes de dragones, mientras que un jinete japones se gano enfrente de los dos jinetes.**_

_Roberto, ¿el es tu amigo que tanto hablabas?_ -_decía el jinete japones a roberto en japones alegre de ver a la persona que tanto hablaban los jinetes negros_-

Sí, el es aquilus, hijo de marco y sally jinetes de dragones y nisarine -_lo decía presentando a su amigo_-

_Bien, ¿creo que debemos informarle al tanto de la situación?_ -_decía el jinete de dragón romano en latín_-

Roberto, deben mantenerme al tanto de la situación, tarves podamos hacer una estrategia para liberar a los prisioneros del ejercito de la muerte -_lo decía aquilus planeando una estrategia_-

Sí, por supuesto aquilus -_lo lleva a la mesa donde estaba el mapa del mundo de cada archipiélago_\- según nuestros amigos los templarios, la fortaleza donde tienen a los prisioneros esta aquí -_lo indica en el mapa con su dedo_\- esta solo a unos días de aquí, si podrias ayudarnos a liberar a esas personas y dragones, podríamos aumentar nuestras fuerzas y así poder luchar contra el ejercito del jinete traidor

Bien, necesitaremos hacer esto, volaremos de noche a esa isla -_mira a todos los jinetes de dragones en el lugar_\- necesitaran nuevas armas como un arpón blade y otras cosas que dejo mi padre en su códice y también necesitaremos defensas en la isla, ¿cuantos herreros tenemos? -_aquilus le pregunta a roberto_-

Son unos 30 herreros chinos habiles en forjar cualquier arma, los jinetes chinos trajeron unos barriles de tierra negra, segun ellos se llama ¿polvora?, tambien tenemos a los herreros templarios, persas, romanos y japoneses que forjan buenas armas resistentes y son en total 40 herreros

Bien, necesitaremos que forjen cañones -_saca el codice de su padre y muestra a los jinetes chinos el diseño y los detalles del cañon_\- necesitaremos que forjen todo lo que haya en el codice, tienen maximo tres días antes de partir y que los primeros 15 herreros forjen las armas y los otros 15, forjen los cañones -_observa que los jinetes de dragones de china asienten con la cabeza captando la idea del jinete negro y se llevan el codice a los herreros para explicarles lo que tenian que hacer_\- que los herreros templarios y romanos forjen armaduras para cada uno de los dragones y que los herreros persas y japoneses forjen buenas espadas con escamas sueltas de dragones y los forjen con el metal al mismo tiempo, solo iremos a liberar a los pricioneros 20 jinetes con sus dragones, si vamos muchos, llamaremos la tención de los enemigos

_Bien jinete negro, al parecer eres muy sabio tan solo tener 18 años de edad_ -_lo decía el jinete romano a aquilus de su calculo y planificación de una estrategia en tan corto tiempo_-

No hay de que, hermano jinete, los dias gloriosos de los jinetes volverá de nuevo y ¡esta vez! ¡derrotaremos a ese jinete traidor! -_alsa la espada de su padre y todos los que estaban hay también hacían los mismo e incluso los __templarios_-

Vallen-se a descansar, por que dentro de dos días partiremos a liberar a los prisioneros del ejercito de la muerte -_lo decía roberto a todos los presentes de la reunión para que se retiraran y fueran con sus amigos y familias_-

_**Mientras que los herreros de cada grupo de los jinetes de dragones trabajaban arduamente en fundir el metal y combinarlos con las escamas de dragones para forjar armas, otros forjando y haciendo los cañones con las balas a medida del cañón y los demás herreros forjando armaduras para los dragones. mientras que a solo un día, unos barcos vikingos estaban llegando de a poco a la isla de los furias nocturnas con un joven vikingo que estaba con su dragón al lado de el. Mientras que el los cielos a solo cinco días de la isla de los furias nocturnas, llegaban los nisarines montados en dragones como les decía la copia del códice de sally para que los nisarines montaran a los dragones y entre ellos estaba el mentor de los nisarines ansioso de encontrarse con su amigo otra vez. Mientras que a solo 4 días, embarcaciones que en su bandera estaba una calavera, los piratas que querían luchar por algo noble y honorario, se fueron hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas, siendo guiados por el corsario que liberaron aquilus y los demás en su ultima misión antes del que el anterior mentor de los nisarines muriera, en otra parte del mundo.**_

_**En un castillo cerca de un risco en el mar, el jinete traidor estaba acariciando a su dragón carmezi, hasta que uno de sus generales entra y se inclina ante su rey.**_

Mi señor, tenemos un problema serio -_decía uno de sus generales a su rey_-

Dime general, ¿Cual es ese problema serio que tenemos? -_lo decía levantándose de su trono y caminando hacia su general_-

Nuestros ejercito del lado norte y sur, notificaron que... una parvada de dragones volaba hacia el noreste y que una gran cantidad de barcos piratas se dirigían hacia la misma dirección -_lo decía nervioso a su rey, esperando que no lo matara el o su dragón_-

Bien hecho general, ahora necesito que agrupe un grupo de sus navíos y los sigan hasta donde lleguen esos dragones y piratas y que los exterminen de una vez por todas, ¿lo ha entendió? -_le pregunta a su general de confianza_-

Sí mi señor, iré a grupa a mis mejores hombres y perseguiremos a esos traidores de su mandato como rey -_dicho esto se levanta del suelo y le hace una reverencia a su rey y se marcha_-

(_**¿Crees que es de confianza ese general?**_) -_preguntaba el dragón carmezi a su jinete_-

Sí amigo mio, el es de confianza, ha demostrado ser confiable en cualquier mandato que le he mandado e incluso conquisto lugares donde no he mandado a conquistar, así que se merece mi respeto y mi amistad -_lo decía, mirando como se marchaba su general de confianza hacia la barracas y formar grupos para la persecución de los piratas y dragones_-

(_**Seremos los únicos que gobiernen este mundo, tu gobernaras entre los humanos y yo gobernare a todos los dragones**_) -_lo decía con una sonrisa diabólica, igual que su jinete_-

Por supuesto, es lo que somos nosotros amigo, gobernadores de los débiles... -_lo decía malvadamente con su dragón apoyando la ideología de su jinete en un mundo que ellos dos gobernaran_-

_**Se empezaron a reír malvadamente, mientras observaban un mapa donde tenían conquistado casi a todo el mundo, excepto en las islas inhabitadas, ya que seria perdida de tiempo conquistar esas islas si no había habitantes a quien conquistar y gobernar.**_

\- _**Bueno, eso seria el capitulo de hoy, lamento no poder haberlo publicado antes, me había dado un bloqueo de escritor y tuve que reescribirlo como 10 veces este capitulo hasta que me volvió la inspiración y seguirlo hasta el final. También estaré agradecido con "Nuvil Angela" y con "Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1" en ser mis primeras dos seguidoras de mi fic y si otros lectores leen esto, les deseo mucha suerte en sus fic y que nunca se desanimen por nada, manténganse alegres y animados y suerte a todos en sus futuros fic que harán.**_ -

_**Atte. ustedes Hashashin**_


	18. La reunión

_**La reunión.**_

_**Isla de los furias nocturnas - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Al anochecer, los tres lideres de cada grupo, se reagruparon para planear una estrategia y como acabar con el reinado del rey del ejercito de la muerte.**_

Bien, gracias por venir a esta reunión muy importante -_decía el jefe templario a los lideres de los grupos de los jinetes de dragones_-

_¿dinos templario? ¿para que querías reunirnos?_ -_lo decía el lider de los jinetes de dragones turcos_-

Necesitamos hacer una estrategia para liberar a los prisioneros y acabar esta guerra -_decía el segundo lider de los templarios que ocultaba su rostro con un casco __metálico_-

_Yo no puedo confiar en los templarios_ -_decía el segundo lider de los jinetes de dragones turcos_-

_¿Por que no confías en los templarios?_ -_le pregunta el lider de los jinetes de dragones chinos_-

_Por que gracias a ellos _-_se levanta de su asiento y señala a los templarios_\- _el ejercito de la muerte tiene casi todo el continente turco y chino bajo el control gracias a ellos_

Se que nuestros hermanos templarios han hecho cosas terribles, pero eso no cambia que hayan personas codiciosas que quieran poder y dominación a otros -_decía el último lider templario levantándose de su asiento_\- te recuerdo que nosotros salvamos a nuestras familias en caso de que nosotros diéramos la espalda a la orden y hacer otra orden templaria que haga lo correcto y no esto y que también si no fuera por nosotros ustedes con sus familias y dragones no estarían aquí mismo

_¿Que estas diciendo templario? _-_lo decía el lider de los jinetes turcos molesto por el comentario del último lider templario con espada en mano_-

¿Que acaso decir la verdad te molesta? -_lo decía el templario con su espada en mano preparado para luchar con el jinete turco_-

_Sí, por que a ustedes no les debemos nada, tu y tu orden con el ejercito de la muerte han hecho muchos daños a personas inocentes y a dragones que los lastiman hasta la muerte y por eso no puedo confiar en ustedes_ -_se lanza para atacar al templario, pero otros jinetes lo impedían que hiciera una locura, incluyendo al templario que estaba en la misma situación que el jinete turco_-

Por favor, no es momento de pelear entre nosotros... -_decía el lider templario sosteniendo a su compañero para que no atacara a un aliado_-

_Tiene razón, no es momento de que ustedes dos pelen en este momento_ -_decía el lider de los jinetes japoneses_-

¿Podrían calmarse ustedes dos ahora mismo? -_lo decía un encapuchado negro molesto con un tono serio y frío entrando a la reunión seguido de otro encapuchado al lado de el_-

Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí -_decía el lider templario viendo observando al encapuchado de quien se trataba_\- es nada más y nada menos que el hijo del gran nisarin marco... aquilus

_¿Así que el es el hijo del jinete de dragones marco y sally?_ -_decía el lider jinete japones_-

Al parecer eres muy conocido por tus padres, aquilus -_lo decía murmurando a su amigo_-

No me enteriza ¿si soy conocido o no? lo importante es que debemos eliminar al rey del ejercito de la muerte -_lo decía serio en sus palabras_-

_Es un gran honor de que el hijo del gran marco apareciera en esta reunión _-_lo decía el lider de los jinetes japoneses_-

Dejen de pelear entre ustedes, parecen niños inmaduro -_lo decida indiferente y sin importancia en las peleas de el tercer lider templario y del jinete turco_-

Podríamos hablar de cosas serias, ¿por favor? -_lo decía el otro encapuchado un poco más amable sacándose la capucha mostrando a roberto_-

Sí, perdona si algunos de nuestros miembros se hayan molestado e intentaran matarse entre ellos -_decía el templario que ocultaba su rostro con un casco __metálico_-

No hay problema, pero deben tener alguna información de los enemigos ¿no es así? -_le pregunta roberto al segundo lider templario_-

Sí, nuestros espías que son templarios, nos dicen que a unos días o semanas de aquí, hay una fortaleza que lo usan como prisión para los prisioneros, esta muy bien resguardado con ballestas y arqueros -_lo leía en voz alto en el mensaje de sus __espías_\- también hay prisioneros, a los dragones los tienen encerrados en jaulas en el patio de la fortaleza y a los prisioneros en las catacumbas -_lo decía mientras extendía un mapa donde estaría una isla que el ejercito de la muerte usa como campo de prisioneros_-

_Si la información de tus espías es cierta, podemos rescatar a personas y dragones..._ -_lo decía pensando en algo el segundo lider turco_-

¿Que es lo que planeas? segundo lider de los jinetes turcos -_lo decía el primer lider templario al ver al segundo lider templario_-

_Podríamos__ rescatarlos y enseñarles a montar dragones y enseñarles a defenderse, ya que algunos prisioneros puede que sean granjeros, pescadores o aldeanos que no saben pelear_ -_lo decía el segundo lider turco, su plan para ver que opinaban los demás_-

Bien, necesitaremos planearlo bien -_decía aquilus llamando la atención_\- necesitaremos unos tres a cinco barcos para transportar a los dragones y a las personas hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas

_Aquilus tiene razón, mientras estemos unidos, podremos enfrentar al ejercito de la muerte y a su rey para siempre_ -_lo decía el segundo lider de los jinetes japones hacia todos_-

Esta bien, tenemos unos galpeones listos para transportar a los prisioneros y dragones, así que necesitaremos solo seis barcos, tres de ellos transportaremos a los prisioneros y en los otros tres a los dragones -_lo decía el lider templario a los demás lideres de cada jinete de dragones_-

Bien, preparen todo lo necesario para el viaje y partiremos en unos días -_lo decía aquilus, para terminar para terminar rápido la reunión de todos antes de que tenga problemas con maría_\- también quiero que los herreros hagan estas armas -_les entrega unos códices que tienen instrucciones y detalles para fabricar nuevas armas a los templarios y otros jinetes de dragones_-

Bien, ¿cuando quieres estas armas aquilus? -_lo decía el lider templario a aquilus_-

Tenemos mínimo dos o tres días, así que necesitaremos estas armas en tres días mínimo para poder partir y que también necesitaremos a 20 personas, ya sean templarios o jinetes de dragones, necesitaremos para encargarnos de las defensas en donde estubieran los prisioneros, así que los dejo tranquilo y tómense su tiempo, buenas noches -_al retirarse del lugar, se coloca la capucha y se marcha acompañado de roberto dejando a los templarios y jinetes de dragones algo sorprendidos al ver la rápida decisión de aquilus, para solucionar este conflicto entre templarios y jinetes de dragones antes de que hubiera sido una __matanza_-

_**Al dejar a los lideres de cada grupo, templario o jinetes de dragones, roberto y aquilus fueron a donde sus esposas para pasar los últimos dos o tres días antes de que las 20 personas estubieran y que estarían listas las armas que usarían para liberar a los prisioneros y dragones. Aquilus al despedirse de roberto se acuesta en la cama de heno al lado de maría para intentar dormir y forjar nuevas armas para los jinetes negros, aparte de que los herreros templarios y herreros de otros jinetes de dragones empezaran a terminar las armas.**_

¿Aquilus? -_decía maría ver a su esposo acostarse al lado de ella_-

Sí, ¿que pasa maría? -_voltea a ver a su esposa_-

¿A donde estabas? -_le pregunta preocupada a su esposo_-

Tube una reunión con los lideres templarios y otros lideres de los jinetes de dragones para planear para poder ganar esta guerra -_lo decía mientras se acuesta y la mira a los ojos_-

Tuve un sueño amor -_lo decía feliz a su esposo_-

¿Así? ¿de que se trataba ese sueño? -_le pregunta mientras coloca la cabeza de su esposa en su torso y __abrazándola_-

Soñé que tu y yo formábamos una familia con nuestros dragones y que tu les enseñabas a cazar en la isla continua y yo cuidando a una hermosa niña, mientras los esperaba para almorzar -_abraza a su esposo, mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir_-

Sabes maría, ¿tarves ese sueño se haga realidad? -_lo dice mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa_-

¿En serio? -_le preguntaba cansada aun con los ojos cerrados_-

Sí, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para empezar a forjar nuevas armas para los demás y en dos o tres días me iré a liberar a los prisioneros y dragones que fueron capturados por el ejercito de la muerte -_lo dice colocando su frente con la cabeza de su esposa mientras le da un beso en la frente_-

Tu sabes que tienes mi apoyo aquilus... pero, si vas a salir de la isla solo o con roberto, matias, jacob, rut, matilda o sara, quiero que tengan cuidado -_aprieta un poco el abrazo a su esposo, por preocupación a __perderlo_-

Descuida, volveremos sanos y salvos, buenas noches maría -_se despide mientras se acomoda para dormir con su esposa abrazado_-

Buenas noches... aquilus... -_se duerme abrazada a su esposo_-

_**Tras dormir la pareja, a unas semanas de viaje en barco o de vuelo en dragón, en la prisión del ejercito de la muerte, estaba un general del ejercito de la muerte observando con malicia a las criaturas en cerradas en jaulas de acero, mientras que un capitán del ejercito de la muerte entregaba alimentos a los prisioneros que estaban en la catacumbas de la fortaleza.**_

_**Fortaleza de prisioneros del ejercito de la muerte - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

Shh... no quiero que los demás ejercito de la muerte me atrapen -_decía el capitán del ejercito de la muerte a los prisioneros entrando con 6 soldados para entregar algunos alimentos y agua a los prisioneros_-

¿Por que nos ayudas? -_le pregunta una niña prisionera curiosa a la ayuda de uno capitán del ejercito de la muerte_-

No lo se, desde que esos desgraciados asesinaron a mi familia no tenia otra cosa que hacer, lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante, pero... ahora que me doy cuenta de que creo que no soy el único que esta dudando sobre las ordenes del rey y de los generales -_lo decía mientras entregaba panes y cantimploras con agua con algunos soldados fieles a el_-

¿Como podríamos confiar en ti? -_decía un grupo de personas prisioneras molesta con el capitán del ejercito de la muerte que estaba entregando alimentos y agua a los prisioneros_-

Sí no confiaran en mi, no les estaría dando comida y agua a ustedes ignorando la orden del general -_lo decía nostálgico al grupo de personas que desconfiaban de sus acciones_-

Bueno, al menos tenemos a alguien que podría considerarlos como amigos -_lo decía un aldeano mirando al capitán y los seis soldados del ejercito de la muerte_-

Sí, ¿tarves no aparezca mañana? -_lo decía sorprendiendo a todos_-

¿Por que lo dices? -_lo decía la niña preocupada por el __capitán_-

Por que creo que algunos soldados nos descubrieron que les estamos dando comida a ustedes a escondidas -_camina hacia el aldeano_\- quiero que tengan esto y ocultenlo de los guardias -_le entrega un collar en forma de sol_\- quiero que lo guarden y me recuerden como un amigo y no como un enemigo -_voltea a ver a los soldados_\- soldados, vamonos dejen las bolsas de comida y agua a ellos, vamonos antes que los guardias los descubran -_estaban apunto de marcharse, pero una mujer lo detiene agarrándole su __brazo_-

¿Cual es tu nombre? -_le pregunta la mujer al capitán del ejercito de la muerte que no los maltrataba, ni nada_-

Me llamo mart, nos veremos en el otro lado -_dicho esto, se fue dejando-les un duplicado de la llaves de las puertas donde estaban los prisioneros en cerrados_-

_**Los prisioneros no sabían de que se refería de que los vería del otro lado, para que los niños que estaban hay, no estubieran tristes, ya que algunos sabían que si desobedecían las ordenes del general, eran torturado, lo dejaban en cerrado sin comida ni agua o lo ejecutaban, sin saber que al capitán le sucedería lo segundo y luego lo último.**_

\- _**Perdonen "Nuvil Angela y "Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1" y a los que estén viendo este capitulo corto, me había dado un bloqueo emocional y de escritor, es por eso que no he subido un capitulo en los otros dias como los anteriores capítulos subidos.**_ -

_Atte. ustedes, Hashashin._


	19. La partida hacia la fortaleza enemiga

_**La partida hacia la fortaleza enemiga.**_

_**Isla de los furias nocturnas - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Habían pasado dos días, los herreros encargados de forjar nuevas armas ya los tenían listos y algunos soldados templarios con otros jinetes de dragones cargaban los barcos con comida, agua y pescados para los dragones para el largo viaje que tendrían los que iban a liberar a los prisioneros y dragones en la fortaleza de los ejercito de la muerte.**_

aquilus, dime ¿crees que funcione esto? -_le pregunta roberto a aquilus algo preocupado al ver las nuevas armas que portaba en su mano_-

Sí, eso es un guante que fue forjado con metal y escamas con garras de dragón, según el códice de mi padre, este guante es capas de aferrarse en las murallas de piedra sin problemas y es resistente cuando se trata de pelear contra una espada -_lo decía aquilus, haciéndole entender para que servia un guante forjado con metal, escamas y garras de dragón_-

Es sorprendente aquilus, tu padre debió ser alguien hábil en su vida al saber como usar las escamas sueltas de los dragones -_le decía sorprendido a su amigo_-

Es verdad, hay muchas cosas que no he sabido de mi padre ya que el murió cuando era un niño, pero... ahora lo más importante es ayudar a los que más lo necesitan -_lo decía mientras caminan hacia la embarcación y ayudarlos a llevar las canastas de comida, barriles con agua y canastas de pescados para los dragones_-

Es increíble que templarios y otros jinetes de dragones nos ayudemos en las buenas y en las malas -_lo decía roberto mientras veía como algunos soldados templarios y jinetes de dragones se ayudaban mutuamente_-

Roberto, sabes muy bien que no es necesario de que vengas con nosotros, ¿puedes quedarte aquí y ayudar a colocar los cañones para las defensas de la isla de los furias nocturnas? -_lo decía algo preocupado al tener que separar de su amigo de su esposa_-

No te preocupes aquilus, matilda lo entenderá y ella sabe de las decisiones que tomo -_lo decía sonriendo al ver a su esposa que estaba hablando con sara, rut y maría sobre algo importante entre mujeres_\- ¿que crees de que estén hablando las mujeres?

Eso no te gustaría saberlo, jinete negro -_decía la voz del tercer lider templario al lado de los dos jinetes de dragones_\- ¿no querrás que las mujeres te golpe o si?

¿Que acaso tuviste una mala experiencia con mujeres? -_lo decía burlándose del templario ya que en su cara estaba marcada de una mano de mujer_-

¿Que gracioso, jinete? -_le respondía molesto por roberto_\- me pego una mujer y no hice nada por detenerla, es más, ¿creo que me he enamorado de ella? -_lo decía mirando a una de las jinetes de dragones turcas, mientras lo observa de lejos, ya que no deberían haber "amistades" entre bandos distintos, excepto entre jinetes_-

¿Quien es la afortunada? -_le pregunta un templario cruzado de brazos con un tono serio, que estaba detrás de el_-

G...General, ¿perdone mis modales por no haberlo visto aquí? -_lo decía nervioso a su general_-

¿Espero, que no sea esa chica? ¿que es una de las familiares de uno de los tres lideres de los jinetes de dragones turcos?

No, eso como puede ser señor, un templario no podría enamorarse de una jinete de dragones -_lo decía nervioso a su superior_-

Bien, por que si me llego a enterarme... -_lo decía en un tono serio y frió, poniendo nervioso al templario_\- le estaría avisando al lider de los jinetes de dragones turcos que un miembro de los templarios esta enamorado de una jinete de dragón turca, bueno se que no es mi incumbencia decirle eso al lider de los jinetes de dragones turcos, ya que es tu decisión, bueno, dejare que suban todo lo necesario, nos vemos dentro de poco para partir, adiós -_se despedía de los tres sin mirarlos y enfocarse en buscar las armas necesarias para las defensas de la isla_-

Adiós general -_respondieron aquilus y roberto por respeto al general templario mientras se iba ya que el estaría acargo de la embarcación, mientras que el templario que estaba enamorado de la jinete turca, estaba mirando a la jinete sin importarle nada a su alrededor_-

Es tan hermosa ella, ¿como me gustaría que ella fuera mi esposa? -_lo decía pensando en voz alta, llamando la atención de aquilus y de roberto sorprendidos de lo que había dicho el joven templario_-

¿Estas seguro de querer eso? -_le pregunta roberto al joven templario_-

¿No se de que hablan? -_lo decía, desviando la mirada para no tener que ver a los dos jinetes de dragones_-

No te hagas el idiota, lo dijiste que te gusta una de las jinetes de dragones turcas, pero ten por seguro que eso lo decidirás tu y no nosotros, ahora vas a ayudarnos o te quedaras hay viéndola como un idiota -_lo decía en un tono de desinterés, pero apoyador en sus palabras, mientras que con la ayuda de roberto, llevaba unos barriles de pescados y comida al barco, para empezar el viaje dentro de poco_-

_**Habían pasado toda la mañana cargando con comida, agua y pescados para los prisioneros que serian liberados dentro de unos días para cuando lleguen a la fortaleza enemiga de noche, para poder llevarlos a los barcos, incluyendo a los dragones. Tras estar unas 3 horas en subir alimento, agua y armas a los barcos, era hora de despedirse de sus seres queridos y familiares para el viaje.**_

Aquilus, por favor, regresen sano y salvo los dos -_le pedía preocupada a su esposo_-

Descuida amor mio -_la abraza para reconfortarla_\- me asegurare de que volvamos todos con los prisioneros para poder derrotar al ejercito de la muerte y de su rey

Lo dices, ¿para vengarte, por la muerte de tu padre? -_le pregunta a su esposo_-

No solo por mis padres amor... si no por a todas esas personas que han perdido a sus seres queridos -_lo decía muy determinado aquilus a su esposa_-

Recuerda tu promesa amor -_lo decía mirándolo a los ojos ámbar de aquilus_-

Te lo prometo amor -_lo decía mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso apasionado a su esposa, mientras que aquiles y nightshade estaban hablando igual que sus jinetes_-

(_**Por favor aquiles, cuida de aquilus y vuelvan sanos y salvos**_) -_lo decía igualmente preocupada por su pareja, igual que maría_-

(_**Nightshade, recuerda que aquilus y yo siempre volvemos vivos de las misiones que nos mandaban los nisarines, te prometo que volveremos vivos los dos**_) -_coloca su cabeza en forma de abrazo a nightshade_-

(_**Sí, eso lo se aquiles, pero... quiero que vuelvas sano y salvo de esta misión, no se que haríamos maría y yo si los perdiera...**_) -_es interrumpida por aquiles quien coloca su hocico en el hocico de nightshade sorprendiéndola de la acción de su pareja_-

(_**No tienes que repetírmelo amor, volveremos vivos y formaremos una familia como te había prometido cuando nuestros jinetes no estaban con nosotros**_) -_lo decía a su pareja dándole una sonrisa desdentada a su pareja_-

(_**¿Eso espero amor?**_) -_lo decía juntando su hocico con la de su pareja dándole un beso de despedida_-

(_**No te preocupes demasiado nightshade, volveremos, ya lo veras**_) -_dicho esto, aquiles y aquilus subieron a la embarcación templaria para esperar a roberto y sigiloso_-

Matilda, yo no tengo escusas para defenderme -_lo decía preocupado por su esposa_-

No es necesario las escusas amor -_se le acerca y le da un buen beso de despedida para su esposo_\- solo recuerda volver vivo de esta para que tu y yo salgamos a volar por la isla -_lo decía sonriente a su esposo_-

Ten por seguro que volveremos vivos de esta y si encuentro una flor muy hermosa, te la traeré para ti, ya que tu eres mi luz -_lo decía poeticamente a su esposa haciéndola sonrojar por decirle esas hermosas palabras_-

Y que cuando vuelvas y termine esta guerra, formaremos una familia como padres que seremos -_lo decía sorprendiendo a su esposo_-

¿Padres? acaso tu... -_lo decía sorprendido por el comentario de su esposa_-

Así es roberto, fui con las curanderas y me dijeron que... -_se le acerca al __oído de su esposo_\- seremos padres -_lo decía alegre al decírselo a su esposo_-

Matilda eso me alegra mucho, seremos padres -_abraza a su esposa y empieza a soltar lagrimas de felicidad en saber que seria padre_-

Bien, creo que es momento de que subas al barco y vayas a liberar a los prisioneros -_lo decía también soltando unas lagrimas de felicidad de decírselo a su esposo, mientras el subía, sigiloso se acercaba a Fury para confesarle sus sentimientos a pesar de ser diferentes especies de dragones_-

(_**Ah... ¿Fury? ¿puedo decirte algo?**_) -_lo decía nervioso al acercarse a fury y confesar lo que sentía por ella_-

(_**¿Sí? ¿que pasa sigiloso?**_) -_le pregunta a su amigo dragón quien esta nervioso_-

(_**Ah... no se como decirte esto...**_) -_lo decía muy nervioso y no encontraba palabras para decirle lo que sentía por fury_-

(_**Anda, ¿solo dímelo con confianza?**_) -_lo decía tranquila ya que ella en el fondo también sentía algo por el_-

(_**Bueno fury, ¿aquí voy?**_) -_suelta un gran suspiro y juntando valor para poder decirle lo que sentía por ella_\- (_**Fury, yo te amo y quisiera que tu y yo... después de esta guerra, formáramos una familia, junto con nuestros jinetes**_)

(_**Sigiloso...**_) -_lo murmura sorprendida lo que sus oídos escuchaban, el acaba de confesar de que la amaba y que quería formar una familia después de esta guerra_\- (_**también he querido decirte esto desde que estábamos en alahmut, también te he amado, desde que nuestros jinetes se conocieron de pequeños y nos presentaron entre nosotros y siempre he sentido algo por ti, no por ser especie diferente, si no por ser un dragón curioso y atento a lo que roberto le interesaba, si no por ser alguien único y también tenia ganas de decírtelo, también te amo sigiloso y si, quiero formar una familia contigo**_)

(_**Fury, ¿no sabes como me alegra que lo dijeras de esa manera?**_) -_se acerca a fury y juntan sus hocicos haciendo un beso_\- (_**prometo volver vivo de esta y pasare tiempo contigo y así nos conoceremos más entre nosotros**_)

(_**Te estaré esperando hasta tu regreso**_) -_coloca su cabeza en el cuello de sigiloso, mientras el también corresponde el afecto de fury_-

("_**¿Así que con esto se le llama abrazo? ahora entiendo por que aveces los humanos se daban abrazos, por amistad y por un ser querido**_") -_lo decía pensando en saber de que significaban los abrazos entre los humanos y se separa del abrazo de fury y camina hacia el barco junto a roberto, donde lo esperaban aquiles con aquilus en el barco_-

_**Al subir los dos, subieron las rampas de madera para que puedan partir todos los barcos y emprender un largo viaje de 2 semanas mínimo, pero con ayuda de dragones, pueden llegar una semana antes, al empezar a moverse los barcos, los demás templarios, jinetes de dragones y dragones se despedían de sus seres queridos y amigos mientras se alejaban de a poco de la isla de los furias nocturnas.**_

¿Roberto? ¿que te dijo matilda? -_le preguntaba aquilus a su amigo que estaba muy feliz de lo __de costumbre_-

Pues aquilus, matilda y yo seremos padres -_lo decía feliz al saber que seria padre por primera vez en su vida_-

Vaya roberto, felicidades amigo -_abraza a su amigo, por la buena noticia que supo que el seria padre_-

(_**¿Vas a ser padre?**_) -_les preguntan los dos dragones al mismo tiempo a roberto_-

Sí, seré por primera vez padre -_lo decía con una sonrisa feliz al decir la noticia, que después toda la tripulación y los demás embarcaciones supieron que el seria padre por primera vez_-

(_**Vaya, felicidades roberto por que seras primera vez padre**_) -_lo decía aquiles felicitando a roberto por la buenas noticias_-

(_**¿Como crees que se llamara tu cría, roberto?**_) -_lo decía sigiloso a roberto_-

Sigiloso, a los hijos de los humanos no se les llama crías, se les llaman bebes cuando son recién nacidos -_le corrigió a su amigo y dragón_-

(_**Pero, a nosotros los dragones les decimos crías a nuestros hijos o hijas cuando nacen**_) -_le responde sigiloso a su amigo y jinete_-

Bueno, entre ustedes dos tienen razón, ¿crías o bebes serian casi iguales? -_lo decía para calmar a los dos amigos, ya que sabiendo que ellos dos son los únicos que serian bueno en algo seria en política y siempre compiten en búsqueda en los libros que traían consigo siempre cuando vivían en alahmut_-

(_**Concuerdo con aquilus**_) -_decía apoyando a su mejor amigo y jinete_-

¿Al parecer tenemos a un futuro padre aquí? -_decía el capitán templario encargado de la embarcación donde estaban aquilus, roberto y sus dragones con otros jinetes y dragones_\- eso se merece celebrarlo -_lo decía sonriente al saber que roberto seria padre dentro de unos meses_-

¿Como lo sabe usted? -_pregunto roberto al capitán sorprendido de que el lo supiera_-

Bueno, ustedes estaban hablando y los demás escucharon todo -_señala a la tripulación, jinetes y dragones que lo miraban felices de que el seria padre por primera vez_-

Bueno, sera mejor que los dragones empujen el barco para poder avanzar un poco más para llegar un poco antes de lo esperado a la fortaleza enemiga -_lo decía aquilus mientras que con su dragón buscaban cuerdas para empujar la embarcación con la ayuda de otros dragones_-

Bien, pediré que algunos tripulantes de los otros barcos busquen también cuerdas para que los dragones hagan también su trabajo -_dicho esto se alejo de aquilus y de roberto, para reunir a sus tripulaciones_-

_**Mientras a dos semanas de los seis embarcaciones templarias, en la fortaleza enemiga, el general reunió a los prisioneros y soldados del ejercito de la muerte para darles una mala noticia.**_

Mis guardias me avisaron que hubo algunos hombres que no quisieron obedecer las ordenes de su superior, por eso esas personas serán encarceladas, sin que coman o beban agua por dos semanas, para que aprendan que las palabras del general son ley, por parte del rey del ejercito de la muerte -_lo decía con seriedad en su tono, al saber quien era los que desobedecieron sus ordenes, mientras habían unas 10 personas con unas bolsas en su cara para no mostrar sus rostros aun_\- y luego de esas dos semanas, serán ejecutados, ahorcados y al último sera crucificado -_ordeno mostrar los rostros de sus prisioneros, mostrando el rostro de su capitán y de algunos de sus hombres que estaban golpeados y sangrando, sorprendiendo lo cruel que era el general con cualquiera, incluso algunos soldados fieles a su capitán estaban sorprendidos_\- esto pasara a quien se atreva a desobedecerme -_dicho esto, ordeno llevar a los prisioneros a los calabozos donde había dado de comer, ni agua a los que no les daba de comer a los prisioneros y se fue a sus aposentos y todos se retiraron incluyendo a los prisioneros a sus celdas correspondientes_-

¿Que haremos? -_murmuraban algunos prisioneros preocupados de la única ayuda que __tenían_\- ¿acaso podremos escapar de este maldito lugar? -_murmuraban los prisioneros desesperados y preocupados_-

Ese general es un monstruo -_lo decía en voz baja para que los guardias no los escucharan_\- ¿como puede ser tan frutal con alguien que era parte de su ejercito? ¿no merece vivir?

Ya tranquilo amigo -_decía un prisionero que era su mejor amigo_\- ¿se que alguien vendrá a sacarnos y nos liberara de esta prisión?

Sí tienes razón, pero... -_voltea a ver a la celda del ex-capitán que los trato bien y que era el único con sus soldados que no los trataban con indiferencia e incluso hablaba con ellos y les leía historias a los niños, pero como estaba ahora las cosas, sus planes para escapar con el capitán y sus soldados confiables se arruinaron_-

No hay que perder las esperanzas de que alguien, como vikingos, piratas o lo que sea, nos saquen de aquí y también esas criaturas que escupen fuego -_lo decía alentando a su amigo_-

¿Por que lo dices? -_le pregunta a su amigo_-

Pues, que ellos también tienen familia y sentimientos, ¿acaso no has visto a esos reptiles que tenían unas crías enjauladas y que los grandes intentaban de sacarlos de hay? -_lo decía sorprendiendo a los demás prisioneros, sin saberlo, ya que tenían miedo de que los dañaran o mataran_-

¿Como lo sabes? -_le pregunta un prisionero sorprendido_-

Por sus ojos, se podía ver preocupación y tristeza por los pequeños reptiles que estaban enjaulados sin que comieran o bebieran agua -_lo decía serio en sus palabras_-

Bien, entonces debemos planear como escapar, sin usar esa llave que nos dio el capitán... corrección ex-capitán, debemos escapar con ellos y sus soldados fieles para irnos lejos de aquí -_lo decía determinado el prisionero_-

Solo hay que tener fe y esperanzas, ya que todos somos parte de alguna aldea, pueblo, reinos, villas e incluso soldados capturados -_señala a unos familiares que por su ropa eran templarios_-

¿Es increíble que incluso estos templario haya amenazado a su orden, en caso de que se aliasen el ejercito de la muerte y los templarios? -_lo decía preocupado en ver que una orden fuera tan corrupta por los superiores que dirigían la orden, por poder y codicia_-

Sera mejor dormir, mañana sera un día muy difícil, así que prepárense, ¿tarves haya una revuelta por parte de otros prisioneros del lado sur de la fortaleza? -_dicho esto, todos se acomodaron como pudieron para dormir y prepararse para mañana_-

_**Mientras que los prisioneros intentaban de dormir y planificar lo planeado, en un castillo cerca de un acantilado, esta un rey del ejercito de la muerte, estaba observando un mensaje de su general encargado de la prisión de sus prisioneros de invasión, mientras que su dragón carmesí estaba comiendo tranquilamente sus canastas de pescados, dependiente entra al lugar otro de sus generales con un mensaje de sus hombres que estaban en el archipiélago barbarico.**_

Mi señor -_se arrodilla ante su rey_\- ha llegado un mensaje de sus hombre en el archipiélago barbarico y dicen que hay como 30 barcos corsarios que viajan hacia un rumbo desconocido y 30 embarcaciones vikingas hacia la misma dirección -_lo decía caminando hacia su rey y entregándole el informe con un paño que guardaba un objeto_-

¿Que es eso que esta envuelto en seda? -_le pregunta su rey a unos de sus generales_-

No le gustara esto señor -_muestra que era el símbolo del ejercito de la muerte ensangrentado_-

¿Quien lo envió? -_lo decía molesto a su general_-

El mismo capitán que mando a espiar a los enemigos que se dirijian sin rumbo alguno, mi señor -_lo decía alejándose un poco de su rey, sabiendo que estallaría de ira, tarde o temprano_-

¡Ah! -_lanza el símbolo del ejercito de la muerte con ira_\- ¡¿Quiero que preparen todo?! -_lo decía muy molesto a su general_\- ¡¿que preparen los barcos para aniquilar una aldea vikinga?! -_se da media vuelta mirando su mundo casi invadido por su ejercito_\- Envíen... envíen a los de la división 5, es hora de que ellos destruyan y maten a una aldea vikinga -_lo decía sonriendo malvadamente_-

¿Cual aldea vikinga señor? -le pregunta a su rey-

Una isla llamada berk, es tiempo de que se diviertan esos hombre, que se lleven los cañones y que si algún vikingo se intenta resistir, tienen autorización en asesinar sin piedad, ja, ja ja -_se ríe malvadamente_-

_**Mientras que el rey se reía, los nisarines aprendieron con las enseñanzas del códice de sally la madre de aquilus, se estaban dirigiendo hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas y en su camino se toparon con las embarcaciones de los vikingos, corsarios y atrás de esas embarcaciones, más templarios aliados que se unían a la batalla. Por primera vez, templarios, nisarines, vikingos y piratas lucharían para acabar con la orden templaria, para que los templarios aliados formaran bien a la orden, mientras que otros lo hacían por venganza y acabar de una vez por todas al ejercito de la muerte y a su rey.**_

\- _Hasta aquí llega el capitulo, perdonen si este capitulo fue corto, ya que como ayer me toco Pre-Universitario me tarde más en hacer esto, si que me costo en reorganizar mis ideas para poder subir este capitulo, así que con mis palabras de agradecimiento a __**Nuvil Angela**__, a __**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**__, a __**Danxart1**__ por leer mi fic (bienvenido) espero que tengas suerte en tu fic de FNAF en "La Oficina del guardia" y a todos los lectores que estén leyendo mi fic, se los agradezco mucho a ustedes._ -

_Atte. ustedes, Hashashin._

_P.D: También les deseo a todos ustedes lectores/as suerte en sus fic y en sus futuros proyectos, bye._


	20. La llegada de los aliados

_**La llegada de los aliados.**_

**_Océano_**_** barbarico - Archipiélago barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Al día siguiente, todos los habitantes de la isla de los furias nocturnas estaban empezando a hacer sus cosas, sin saber que dentro de poco llegarían más aliados de lo pensado y un viejo amigo de los jinetes negros volverá a ver a sus amigos. Mientras a 5 horas de la isla de los furias nocturnas, en los lomos de dragones montados en los lomos de los dragones, iban todos los habitantes de alahmut con los habitantes, ya que habían perdido su preciada aldea y fortaleza que les sirvió como escapatoria para escapar antes de que mataran a todos los nisarines y extrañar su hogar tranquilo.**_

Mentor, ¿no cree que es necesario encontrar la isla de los furias nocturnas? -_le pregunta un novicio nisarin a su mentor_-

Se paciente, llegaremos a la isla con los demás aliados en esa isla, solo debes tener fe y paciencia -_lo decía el mentor sonriendo en volver a ver a sus viejos amigos en la isla __esperándolos_-

Mentor -_lo decía su ex-maestro que ahora era su consejero para hacer un buen trabajo como mentor de los nisarines_-

Sí, ¿que pasa? -_voltea a ver a su consejero_-

Mire, haya hay muchos barcos -_señala abajo de ellos mientras volaban con los dragones_\- ¿al parecer son piratas, vikingos y templarios que se dirigen hacia nuestra misma dirección? -_lo decía pensando en lo que planearían los piratas, vikingos y templarios en medio del __océano_-

¿Sea lo que sea? se dirigirían a la isla de los furias nocturnas -_lo decía una novicia nisarin que estaba escuchando todo_-

¿Como lo sabes? -_le pregunta curioso el mentor a la habilidosa novicia en pensar hábilmente y calmada_-

Pues, es simple, si están los templarios -_señala a las embarcaciones templarias_\- vikingos -_señala a las embarcaciones vikingas_\- y a los piratas (_Corsarios_) -_señala a las embarcaciones de los piratas_\- se estarían atacando uno entre otros, pero, ¿al parecer no lo hacen?

Bien, mientras nosotros nos adelantaremos que vamos montados en nuestros amigos dragones, llegaremos antes que ellos y si encuentran furia nocturna en la isla, avísenle, ¿listo amigo para que vueles rápido? -_le pregunta al dragón que estaba montado en su lomo_-

(_**Por supuesto selim, llegaremos antes que esas embarcaciones**_) -_le contesta el dragón quien selim no sabia un el lenguaje que hablaban los jinetes y dragones, pero aprendió sus reacciones y gestos al saber de que estaba hablando y dando un gran rugido, llamando la atención de todos los dragones y embarcaciones, que miraban arriba sorprendidos de la cantidad de dragones, empezaron a volar un poco más rápido hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas_-

_**A solo Tres horas de vuelo, en la isla de los furias nocturnas. María estaba en la orilla de un acantilado junto a su "hermana" nighthsade, que estaban viendo el amanecer y esperando con gusto a sus parejas y rogando que estuvieran bien.**_

(_**María**_) -_lo decía nightshade algo animada al ver a su hermana_-

Sí, ¿que sucede nightshade? -_lo decía mirando a su hermana a los ojos_-

(_**¿Como crees que estén aquilus y aquiles?**_) -_le pregunta algo preocupada_-

No te preocupes por ellos nightshade, se que estarán bien, esos dos siempre se cuidan entre ellos -_lo decía con una sonrisa que cualquier dragón o hombre estaría sorprendido y maravillado por una bella sonrisa que da maría_-

(_**Sí, es verdad...**_) -_le responde algo nostalgia y mira al amanecer_\- (_**¿Crees que podamos volver a nuestro hogar en los campos donde nuestros padres trabajaron y vivieron?**_) -_le pregunta a su hermana_-

Sí, tarvez algún día podamos volver y empezar una nueva vida con nuestras parejas y vivir tranquilas -_acaricia el hocico de nightshade con esperanzas de que volverían a su antiguo hogar y buscar a los cuerpos de sus fallecidos padres y darles un buen funeral digno que se merecen, incluyendo al amigo de su padre, que mientras sus padres no estaban, el se encargaba de cuidar a maría y nightshade de pequeñas, e incluso les leía historias y se dormían los tres juntos, ya que ellas lo consideraban como un tía, que creían que era el hermano de su padre_-

(_**Extrañare al señor johnson por sus historias que siempre nos contaba ¿desde que eramos pequeñas?**_) -_lo decía algo nostálgica mirando al cielo_-

Sí, también lo extrañare, siempre nos cuidaba de pequeñas e incluso nos dormíamos junto con el cuando nos contaba sus historias -_mira al cielo igual que a nightshade y se le escapaba una sonrisa y una risa al recordar que se quedaba dormido profundamente y que era difícil de despertarlo, ya que el trabajaba como tabernero y niñera de maría con nightshade hasta que las dos cumplieran los 7 años, por el trabajo de la taberna del pueblo_-

(_**¿Crees que nos estén cuidando aya arriba nuestros padres y el señor johnson?**_) -_baja su mirada hacia maría_-

Sí, demás nos deben estar cuidando los tres a nosotras -_mira a los ojos de su hermana, sin darse cuenta de que matilda y fury la venían a buscar para comer_-

María, nightshade -_las llama a las dos y que ellas al voltear veían sorprendidas a matilda con una sonrisa y fury detrás de ella sonriendo_-

(_**Vamos, ¿que es hora de que comemos con los demás?**_) -_lo decía alegre y tranquila fury al saber que sigiloso al ser un ala-cambiante, lo amaba con todo su corazón, quien diría que el amor no tiene fronteras_-

Bien, iremos en un momento -_lo decía, maría al dar una última vista hacia el horizonte del amanecer y caminar con matilda, nightshade y fury hacia la cueva donde estarían esperando sus amigos con sus dragones para comer con su grupo_-

_**Al estar dentro de la cueva, todos estaban comiendo su comida, ver como dragones, jinetes de dragones, templarios y otras personas de otros lugares estaban llevándose bien entre ellos, celebrando y conociéndose mejor. Mientras que los vigilantes al divisar una gran mayoría de dragones y lejos de los dragones, embarcaciones vikingas, piratas y templarias acercándose lentamente por el mar, así que sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a avisar a todos para que supieran las visitas que llegarían a la isla. En unos minutos llegaron muchos dragones, la mayoría eran los dragones que conocieron los jinetes negros en su viaje hacia la isla nocturna y observar como los barcos anclaban cerca de las orillas de la playa, para desembarcar todo lo necesario. En eso, maría observa a alguien que de hace mucho tiempo no veían, era al mentor de los nisarines que estaba montado en el dragón que conocieron en alahmut y lo dejaron encargado por los nisarines para que los ayudara en proteger la aldea y fortaleza de los nisarines.**_

¿S...Selim? -_murmuraban los jinetes negros sorprendidos al ver a selim con un atuendo blanco con su capucha puesta, mientras se desmontaba del dragón_-

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? ¿maría, matilda, rut, jacob, matias y sara? -_lo decía con una sonrisa alegre en volver a sus amigo y ver a sara como si fuera una hermanita para el_-

Has cambiado mucho selim -_lo decía sara alegre en volver a ver a su amigo y lo abraza __erosionada_-

Me alegra volver a verlos a ustedes y a sus dragones -_lo decía abrazando a sara, mientras cerca de ella sophia, mientras la acaricia_-

¿Donde estan roberto, aquilus con sus dos dragones? -_le pregunto el ex-maestro nisarin a los jinetes que estaban con su amigo_-

Sí, de eso hablaremos después, pero, ¿ustedes no deberían estar en alahmut? -_les pregunta jacob algo dudoso por la presencia de todos los habitantes de alahmut_-

¿No lo saben? ¿verdad? -_lo decía a sus amigos que estaban hay confundidos_-

¿No? ¿que paso en alahmut? -_pregunto rut, algo curiosa en ver a todos los habitantes de alahmut en la isla de los furias nocturnas_-

Alahmut fue atacada por el ejercito de la muerte -_lo decía selim al decirlo sorprendiendo a los jinetes y dragones_-

¿Eso no es posible? -_lo decía matias negando esa posibilidad, que los nisarines habían perdido su punto principal de operaciones_-

Es verdad, somos todos los habitantes de alahmut, aprovechamos de escapar para que personas y dragones no murieran en ese lugar, ya que nos superaron en numero a nosotros -_le respondía el ex-maestro nisarin a matias que era imposible que ellos habían perdido alahmut_-

Bueno, de eso hablaremos después, ahora deben comer algo -_decía el jefe templario acercándose al mentor de los nisarines_-

Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte, viejo amigo -_lo decía selim al ver al jefe templario __acercándose_-

Al parecer sigues siendo un tipo duro de vencer, ¿no es así selim? -_lo decía serio en sus palabras_\- bueno, entren que ustedes y los dragones deben comer algo por su largo viaje de alahmut hasta la isla de los furias nocturnas -_lo decía invitándolo a entrar en la cueva_-

_**Al entrar todos en la cueva, también recibieron a las embarcaciones que llegaron por mar para asegurar los barcos y bajar lo necesario, mientras que en algunos barcos templarios, bajaban algunos templarios y civiles heridos durante una huida de donde quieran que estaban. Al pasar varias horas de organizar armas, alimentos, agua y información, entre vikingos, piratas, nisarines, también entre las embarcaciones, jinetes turcos, jinetes chinos, jinetes japoneses, la tribu indígena que trataba a los dragones como guardianes de la naturaleza y información del enemigo. Al oscurecer todos los lideres o jefes estaban reunidos para hablar sobre acuerdos de paz y de alianza con jinetes de dragones y a los dragones.**_

Bien, ¿de que se trataría de esta reunión? -_pregunta el capitán que aquilus y los demás lo salvaron a el y a su gente de una ejecución_-

No sabemos que hacer mañana y sabemos que algunos de ustedes fueron a liberar a los prisioneros para aumentar nuestras fuerzas en el combate -_lo decía escardo al observar que no estaba aquilus_\- también deberíamos hablar sobre los peligros que puede haber entre que nosotros las personas vivan con dragones -_lo decía con molestia al recordar como era golpeado por aquilus en berk_-

Ni se te ocurra de hablar mal de los dragones escardo -_lo decía selim defendiendo a los dragones_\- sin ellos, mi gente y los nisarines hubiéramos muerto en alahmut y nadien hubiera reconstruido a los nisarines en alahmut nunca

¿Como osas hablarme así, nisarin? o ¿mejor dicho, asesino? -_lo decía molesto al recordar que los nisarines de alahmut, era una secta de asesinos que asesinaban a personas con un __propósito_-

Sí, somos asesinos y ¿eso que? ¿todos sabemos que ustedes saquean aldeas, reinos y otras cosas y nosotros no hablamos mal de ustedes, bárbaro? ¿te recuerdo que los vikingos, fueron quienes acabaron con el imperio romano? y ¿que por culpa de ustedes, un miembro de nuestra causa, falleció en proteger a todos ustedes y tu solo piensas en ti y en tu tribu en vez de su seguridad? -_señalaba a escardo molesto el mentor de los nisarines_-

Vuélveme hablar así y te corto el cuello asesino -_lo decía amenazadora-mente escardo listo para sacar el hacha_-

No te tengo miedo vikingo, lo que tu deberías tenerle miedo es a la muerte y no mostrar esos ojos de temor -_lo decía levantándose de su asiento y mira a su amigo templario_\- mañana yo, como representante de los nisarienes de alahmut, firmare un tratado de paz y de alianza e incluso eso involucra a los dragones -_mira con molestia a escardo y sale del lugar para tranquilizar su mente_-

Sabes vikingo -_lo decía el jefe templario al levantarse_\- conozco a selim bien y si algo es que lo molesta más es que las personas se preocupan mucho para si mismos y no lo ven con otros ojos y a su alrededor -_mira a todos los presentes que estaban atentos a la __discusión_\- mañana haremos un acuerdo de paz y alianza que involucra eso incluyendo a todos los dragones, que descansen y que tengan una buena noches a todos

_**Al terminar la reunión de los lideres o jefes, lejos de la isla de los furias nocturnas en las seis embarcaciones templarias, estaban todos los dragones descansando en los barcos para recuperar fuerzas para después jalar los barcos para poder llegar antes que en dos semanas.**_

Dime aquilus, ¿como es posible que un hijo que era un nisarin (asesino) y de una jinete de dragón? ¿puedan vivir pacíficamente? -_le pregunta el capitán templario a aquilus mientras le pasaba pan, mientras comían todos incluyendo a los dragones_-

Bueno... mis padres vivieron en los bosques de roma que estaba en las fronteras, hay formaron un hogar, era un lugar tranquilo y sin preocupaciones de que las demás personas descubrieran a los dragones, ya que era un lugar casi en las montañas de roma -_lo decía, mientras comía un pedaso de pan_-

Es increíble que un gran nisarin haya fallecido por el mismo rey del ejercito de la muerte en persona -_lo decía el capitán templario con nostalgia y tristeza en saber que el padre de aquilus murió por manos de ese sujeto_-

Descuide, todos sabemos que si el muere, su reinado acabara y no habrá más sufrimiento y recuperaran su orden -_señala a los templarios_\- y sus hogares -_señala a los demás jinetes de dragones_-

En eso te doy la razón aquilus -_lo decía roberto apoyando a su amigo, mientras daba una mordida en su pan y tomaba un poco de agua_-

Bueno, teníamos pensado en que todos nosotros -_tose un poco_\- me refiero a jinetes de dragones, vikingos, piratas y nisarines, viviéramos en la isla de los furias nocturnas y ya que tu eres algo tranquilo, serio y frió al momento de combatir o hablar, ¿que tu fueras el jefe que nos guiaría? -_lo decía el capitán templario, dándole un cargo muy importante, sorprendiendo a algunos jinetes que estaban en ese mismo barco y a sus dragones en formar una nueva unión de distintas personas en uno solo_-

Gracias de verdad, pero, a mi no me va muy bien en eso de la política o ¿lo que sea? -_lo decía algo agradecido, pero intentando rechazar en esa tarea_-

Vamos aquilus, tu podrias ser el jefe y yo encargarme sobre la política -_lo decía roberto colocando su mano en el hombro de aquilus como apoyo_-

Sí, no estaría nada mal, roberto, es una excelente idea, para que tu te encargues de la política y que aquilus se encargue de dirigir -_lo decía dándole una idea a los dos jinetes ya que ellos por los informes que les decía el jefe templario, que aquilus era un excelente lider y que roberto era un hábil en la política, cuando el jefe templario había ido alahamut con el antiguo mentor de los nisarines_-

Sí aquilus, derribaras tomar el liderazgo, mientras que roberto se encarga de la política y ¿esas cosas? -_lo decía el templario que estaba enamorada de la jinete de dragón turca antes de dejar la isla de los furias nocturnas_-

Esta bien, ¿cuando esta guerra termine? tomare el liderazgo para así poder ayudarlos a todos ustedes, entre humanos y dragones -_lo decía algo nostálgico sabiendo que no podría estar con su esposa o terminar en forjar las armas que había dejado en el códice de su padre_-

Bien, mientras tanto, debemos repasar el plan otra vez, para poder infiltrarnos a esa fortaleza -_lo decía roberto al observar a todos los presentes, para que el plan saliera bien_-

Bien -_decía el capitán templario memorizando la fortaleza enemiga_\- pues, aquí...

_**Mientras que el capitán templario les informaba y las defensas que consistía la fortaleza, en las catacumbas, el general del ejercito de la muerte acompañado de dos de sus hombres, caminaban hacia una celda especial, donde estaría el ex-capitán del ejercito de la muerte**_

Dime... ¿por que desobedeciste las ordenes que te da tu general? ¿por parte del rey? -_decía el general a su ex-__capitán_-

Por que, todos merecemos ser libres de la opresión del rey, no se como alguien como tu siga las ideales de ese jinete de dragón loco por poder -_le responde con indiferencia al general_-

¿Como osas hablar así de nuestro rey? -_decía uno de los dos soldados que acompañaban a su general_-

Déjalo, el sabe que después de dos semanas, sera su ejecución de el y de sus cómplices, así que mejor no gastes en hablar tu con el -_le decía el general a su soldado, para que se tranquilizara_-

¿Pero? -_mira incrédulo a su superior y suelta un suspiro pesado de molestia hacia un ex-capitán del ejercito de la muerte y se retira del lugar mirándolo con rabia al ex-capitán_-

¿Sabes que? -_vuelve a mirar al ex-capitán del ejercito de la muerte_\- tarves debas reconsiderar de en ves de ayudar a esas personas rebeldes -_mira de reojo a los demás prisioneros y niños que habían hay_\- deberías haber sido muy estricto con ellos y no amables, ¿Que hubiera dicho tu esposa al ver como esta su querido esposo? -_lo decía eso último con malicia_-

Tu... -_se intenta de acercar, pero como estaba encadenado de los brazos no alcanza a moverse ni un centímetro más_\- ¡eres un maldito desgraciado! -_lo decía molesto y con rabia al saber que el era el asesino de su familia y le escupe en la cara_-

¿General? -_decía el ultimo soldado que lo acompañaba ofreciéndole un pañuelo, mientras que se limpio el general con el pañuelo, camina hacia su ex-capitán y le da una buena paliza, tras darle unos buenos golpes en la cara, le da un último golpe en la cara con mucha ira_-

Pronto te ejecutara, amigo mio, y yo me divertiré verte morir crucificado delante de todos -_lo decía sonriendo malvadamente hacia el ex-__capitán_\- vamonos -_dicho esto se retiran los tres dejando a un ex-capitán muy lastimado y sangrando_-

_**Tras terminar de darle una golpisa al ex-capitan del ejercito de la muerte, el general ordena a sus hombre que los complices del ex-capitan y el trabajaran con los prisioneros, enviandolos a las minas de hierros y diamantes, que tenia la isla a unos metros de la fortaleza. Mientras que en el castillo del rey del ejercito de los dragones, el rey estaba disfrutando con su dragón carmezi una buena cena con sus generales que eran leales a el y su mandato, disfrutando de un gran banquete de saber que tenia casi todo, solo que en el fondo no estaba satisfecho, lo único que no tendría era una mujer única con una dragona que sea la pareja de su dragón por las buenas o por las malas. Mientras no sabia que a unos días de la fortaleza de prisioneros, seis embarcaciones se acercaba lentamente hacia la isla de la fortaleza enemiga.**_

\- _Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, agradezco a todos los lectores que ven este fic, ya que se que no es parte de la película de "HTTYD" pero, esto seria lo que sucedió en un pasado que nadien sabia, mejor no digo nada, por que seria spoilet del fic, eso lo descubrirán cuando haga la segunda parte del fic, que hay mostrara de que hablo. Bueno, pasando a los agradecimiento, agradezco con toda mi confianza a los lectores que si quieran leer el fic, ya que no es obligatorio si no su decisión en leerlo, agradezco mucho a __**Nivil Angela**__, a la __**Princesa Twilinght Sparkle 1**__ y a __**Danxart1**__ y claro a ustedes lectores por leer mi fic, se los agradezco mucho, por su pasiencia en leer mi fic se los agradezco muchisimo su gran paciencia, no olviden dejar reviews y una última cosa, un consejo para todos ustedes, nunca se desanimen en hacer sus fic y no sean tímidos, si alguno de ustedes reciben reviews negativos no los pesquen, ignoren-los ya que al desanimar a un autor es lo más bajo que uno puede hacer en la vida, así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo ya que siempre tendrán a los lectores que los sigan y apoyaran con nuevas ideas para mejorar sus fics, bueno gracias por leer esto último que les dejare a ustedes, hasta el próximo capitulo, bye._ -

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin_


	21. La liberación y escape de la fortaleza

_**La liberación y el escape de la fortaleza.**_

**_Océano_**_** Barbarico - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Habían pasado 5 Días, las seis embarcaciones templarias que transportaba a los jinetes de dragones con sus dragones y a guerreros templarios para los enfrentamientos en tierra, estaban preparando sus armas para el asalto de la fortaleza enemiga, ya que no podrían saber que había dentro, ya que dentro de algunas horas oscurecerá para facilitar su trabajo en asesinar guardias si es necesario y movilizarse con los arpón blade y los guantes forjados con metal y escamas con garras de dragones que les ayudarían a escalar las murallas de la fortaleza. Mientras que en la fortaleza, los guardias y soldados estaban cambiando de turnos sin saber que es lo que pasaría en esa misma noche.**_

Bien, necesito que ustedes dos cuiden a esos reptiles, recuerden cual es el castigo de desobedecer mis ordenes por parte del rey -_lo decía el general molesto a los dos soldados encargados de vigilar a los dragones_-

Sí, señor -_decían los dos firmes a su superior_-

Bien, ustedes dos tendrán más vigilancias a los alrededores para que no se sientan inseguros, ahora con su permiso, iré a ver como esta nuestro ex-capitán -_lo decía sonriendo malvadamente caminando hacia la celda de su ex-capitán_-

¿Da miedo ese hombre? -_susurra el soldado al verlo lejos al general_-

Sí, no se por que trata así a uno de los suyos, ¿es muy extraño? -_le responde a su compañero __apoyándolo_-

¿Sera por que le dio de comer a los prisioneros? -_le responde a su compañero con algo de miedo al general_-

Sí, sera mejor obedecer a lo que el ordena, ya que es un general -_lo dice con miedo en su voz_-

Sí, pobre capitán, no debería estar en esas celdas, aparte, ¿como me gustaría que ese general este muerto? -_lo decía preocupado por su ex-capitán y le pregunta a su compañero_-

Sí, a mi igual, sin ese hombre al mando y nuestro capitán como general, aquí seria diferente -_le responde a su amigo apoyando su idea_-

_**Mientras que los soldados hablaban y los jinetes estaban preparando sus armas, el general baja hasta las celdas donde en una estaba su querido ex-capitán.**_

¿Como has estado amigo mio? -_lo decía burla-mente a su ex-capitán_-

Na, ¿de que me puedo quejar? ¿estoy como aquí, tengo a mis compañeros aquí, una rata que nos hace compañía y un estúpido asesino que esta enfrente de nuestra celda? ¿que más podría pedir? -_lo decía sarcásticamente hacia el general_-

¿Extrañas tu cama, tu rango y tus compañeros del ejercito de la muerte? -_le pregunta a su ex-capitán_-

La cama si, pero mi rango era una mierda y solo a mis soldados fieles a mi y no a un general viciado por el poder -_señala al general que estaba enfrente de su celda_-

¿Sabes que elegí que te ejecutaran hoy? -_lo decía sonriendo a su ex-__capitán_-

¿No me digas? ¿te cansaste de esperar a que pasara la semana para que me crucificaras? -_le pregunta algo aburrido, sabiendo que el general no duraría ni una semana en esperar alguna ejecución_-

Sí, así que disfruta de tu vida mientras puedas -_le sonríe malvadamente y se va de las celdas hacia donde estaría la entrada a las prisiones de la fortaleza_-

¿Señor? -_decía uno de los soldados al ver al general salir de la prisiones_-

Vallen a por el ex-capitán y liberen después a los prisioneros para que vean el espectáculo que habrá -_lo decía seriamente a los dos soldados que estaban encargados de proteger la entrada de la prisión_-

Sí, señor -_decían los soldados sin dudar a las ordenes del general sin no querían sufrir igual que su capitán_-

_**Al pasar unos 5 minutos de estar liberando a los prisioneros y llevando al centro de la fortaleza donde estaban cerca de las celdas donde estaban los dragones y ver a muchos soldados reagrupándose para que no pasara ningún prisionero donde estaba una cruz de madera y unos cuatro soldados con unos clavos y martillos. Al pasar unos minutos para esperar al prisionero que iba a ser ejecutado, todos observaron impresionados al ver que era el ex-capitán del ejercito de la muerte, siendo escoltado por dos soldados hasta la cruz, al sujetarlo de los brazos con fuerza, los cuatro soldados que estaban con las herramientas, empezaron a clavarle los clavos en sus manos, mientras que dos de ellos le ataban las piernas para que no pudiera , haciendo que los prisioneros y niños miraban con miedo y preocupación por el, mientras era levantado crucificado, siendo observados por todos. En las afueras de la fortaleza, los jinetes de dragones que estaban en tierra, se movían sigilosamente para infiltrarse por los muros, mientras que otro grupo se infiltraría por arriba de la fortaleza.**_

Bien aquiles, prepárate para que dirigías a los dragones de los demás jinetes de dragones -_lo decía, mientras se acercaban por arriba de la fortaleza_-

(_**Déjamelo a mí**_) -_le respondía a su amigo, sabiendo que debería hacer, mientras alza el vuelo_-

Bien, vamos aquilus -_decía roberto, saltando de los lomos de sigiloso, seguido de los demás jinetes haciendo lo mismo_-

(_**Ten cuidado roberto, te estaré cuidando por la espalda**_) -_lo decía sigiloso haciéndose invisible y vigilando a los alrededores, sin ningún problema_-

Cuento contigo en eso amigo -_lo dice sonriendo a su dragón_-

Bien, roberto, ustedes vallen por ese lado -_señala del otro lado de la fortaleza_\- mientras que yo y el otro grupo de jinetes nos dirigiremos por este lado -_señala el otro lado de la fortaleza_-

Bien, vamos -_decía roberto mientras se movían sigilosamente por arriba sin hacer mucho ruido, mientras se separaban del grupo de aquilus_-

Bien, vamonos por aquí -_lo decía aquilus dirigiendo a su grupo de jinetes de dragones, mientras que se encontraban con guardias enemigos, solo los asesinaban con el arpón para no tener que bajar y ser detectados por el enemigo_-

(_**Ten cuidado aquilus**_) -_lo decía aquiles a su amigo que estaba muy preocupado por el_-

Descuida aquiles, estaremos bien, encárgate de liderar a los demás dragones -_diciendo eso, se lanza hacia abajo, cayendo sobre un guardia enemigo matándolo con la hidden blade de los nisarines que se encontraba en su brazo derecho, mientras que en el lado izquierdo estaba el arpón blade para movilizarse sin ser detectado por los enemigos_-

Bien, aquilus y su grupo se están moviendo, eso es bueno -_lo decía roberto, mientras asesinar aun guardia por la espalda en silencio, para no alertar a los demás guardias_\- bien, ahora es tiempo de movernos -_decía roberto dando las ordenes a su grupo, para buscar las celdas donde estarían los dragones_-

_**Tras moverse en la oscuridad de la noche, los jinetes de dragones, logran asesinar a todos los guardias que vigilaban las prisiones de los dragones y las prisiones subterráneas donde estaban los prisioneros.**_

Bien, encontramos la entrada, quiero que la mitad de ustedes se queden a vigilar, mientras nosotros iremos a rescatar a los prisioneros

_Entendido aquilus_ -_decían los jinetes chinos, turcos y japoneses que estaban en el grupo de aquilus entendiendo las ordenes de aquilus_-

Bien, ahora tengan cuidado, aquí nos separaremos -_diciendo eso aquilus, se adentra en la entrada a las prisiones de los prisioneros que estaban hay encerrados, mientras que roberto estaba con su grupo de jinetes inmovilizando a los guardias donde estaban los dragones siendo prisioneros y al observar a los dragones sin comer o beber agua, estaban muy dediles para volar_-

Esos desgraciados del ejercito de la muerte... -_decía roberto molesto al ver a los dragones tan débiles por falta de alimento y agua_-

_Roberto, debemos sacarlos de aquí, si no, ¿no sobrevivirán?_ -_decía un jinete japones colocando su mano en el hombro de roberto_-

Sí, vamos a liberar a estos dragones -_alza su espada en una señal para que los jinetes de dragones observaran que usando sus espadas, romperían los candados de las rejas donde tenían los dragones y imitando igual a roberto, cortando los candados_-

(_**¿Que pasa?**_) -_se escuchaban los dragones algo alborotados y sorprendidos al ver un grupo de humanos liberándolos, sin tener algo de miedo a ellos_-

¡Vamos! -_lo decía roberto rompiendo más y más candados y entre uno de esos candados sacaban crías, dragones ancianos y parejas de dragones que estaban siendo prisioneros por el ejercito de la muerte_-

(_**¿Por que nos estas ayudando humano?**_) -_le pregunta un dragón que estaba detrás de roberto_-

Por que ustedes como nosotros podemos vivir en armonía sin tener que matarlos y entre nosotros de jinetes de dragones y personas que no entienden el idioma de nuestros ancestros -_le respondía roberto al dragón que estaba detrás de el_-

(_**Sí eres un jinete de dragones, ¿donde esta tu dragón?**_) -_le pregunta una dragona que estaba al lado del dragón_-

(_**Ni se les ocurra dañar a mi amigo y jinete, ¿entendieron?**_) -_lo decía sigiloso al hacerse visible delante de los dragones, sorprendiéndolos que su dragón era un ala-cambiante_-

Sigiloso, ve a asegurar la zona, ¿antes de que podamos salir de esta fortaleza? -_le decía roberto a su amigo dragón con amabilidad_-

(_**Sí, déjamelo a mi, en eso**_) -_se vuelve a hacer invisible y empieza a escabullirse entre los dragones_-

Ahora ustedes no son los únicos que están aquí, también tenemos que sacar a las personas prisioneras de esta fortaleza, para llevarlos a la isla de los furias nocturnas -_decía roberto al romper otro candado de una reja liberando parvadas de terribles terrores_-

(_**Sí, piensas liberar a todos los dragones, tenemos a un gran amigo en una prisión subterránea debajo de esta fortaleza**_) -_decía la dragona convencida de que los jinetes ayudaran a su amigo que estaba abajo de la fortaleza_-

Descuiden, aquilus se encargara de esto -_lo decía alegre al saber que tenia que salvar a otro dragón más de la prisiones subterráneas de la fortaleza_-

_**Mientras que el grupo de aquilus, estaban bajando por las escaleras hacia las prisiones, se detienen una esquina de un pasillo y observa que habían unos 6 guardias vigilando el lugar, mientras intentaban escuchar lo que decían.**_

Oye, ¿supiste lo que le paso al capitán? -_le pregunto el guardia a sus compañeros_-

Sí, ese estúpido general esta loco, ¿como puede hacerle eso al capitán? -_lo decía otro de los guardias a sus compañeros_-

¿Deberíamos intentar de liberar a los prisioneros? -_decía otro guardia a sus compañeros_-

Sí, eso querría el capitán, pero... ¿alguien sabe donde esta la llave? o ¿quien la tiene? -_le pregunta uno de los seis guardas a sus compañeros_-

Sí, ¿creo que lo tienes ese capitán de mierda? ¿que esta ahora al mando? -_lo decía con molestia hacia su nuevo capitán al mando de ellos_-

¿Crees que la fortaleza sea atacada? -_le pregunta otro guardia a sus compañeros_-

A nosotros no nos importa si es atacada o no, lo importante es sacar a esos prisioneros de esta fortaleza, ¿es lo que el capitán habría hecho por nosotros? -_le contesta a sus compañeros_-

Sí, nuestro capitán era un verdadero lider, pero... me da lastima que lo hayan crucificado -_le contesta triste uno de los seis guardias a sus compañeros_-

Sí, bueno, vamos a por la llave y liberemos a estas personas y llevemos-la a un barco que estén en los muelles -_lo decía otro de los seis guardias y se van des-protegiendo la entrada y pasando de largo donde estaban el grupo de aquilus_-

Bien, al parecer hay personas que no se agradan de ellos, sera mejor que nos movamos de este pasillo y encontremos a los prisioneros -_lo decía aquilus mirando a su grupo_-

_Bien, vamos _-_decía uno de los jinetes turcos para indicarles que avanzaran hacia los demás del grupo_-

_Aquilus, ¿cree usted que podamos salir de aquí sin que el enemigo nos descubra?_ -_le pregunta un jinete chino algo dudoso del plan que avanzo tan __rápidamente_-

Descuiden, saldremos de aquí, con los dragones y prisioneros de aquí -_lo decía tranquilo para animar al jinete turco_\- ahora sigamos -_diciendo eso, el y su grupo, empezaron a bajar por las escaleras que conducían a las prisiones de los prisioneros del ejercito de la muerte_-

_**Tras bajar las escaleras, el grupo de aquilus estaba observando la situación al ver unos dos guardias en las prisiones de los prisioneros, pero notaron que ellos no tenían malas intenciones, hasta interactuaban con los prisioneros. mientras que el segundo guardia les daba las noticias de lo sucedido después de que crucificaran a su capitán.**_

Escuchen bien, ustedes deben escapar cuando mis compañeros obtengan la llave para poder sacarlos -_decía el guardia, mientras observaba como su compañero interinaba con otros prisioneros para entretener a los niños que estaban con ellos_-

¿Estas seguro que podemos escapar de aquí? -_pregunta un prisionero algo dudoso al guardia_-

Sí, si nosotros encontramos a alguien que intente de liberarlos, les avisaremos que están aquí y vivos -_sonreía alegra al saber que ellos ya no estarían en esas rejas, nunca más_-

Espero ¿que alguien tan valiente pueda enfrentarse a las defensas de esta fortaleza? -_decía una prisionera algo dudosa de que alguien vendría a sacarlos_-

Bueno, sera mejor que cuidemos a ese dragón gigantesco que esta abajo de la fortaleza, ¿la pobre debe tener hambre? -_decía el guardia dirigiéndose a donde se encontraría el dragón gigante, sabiendo que su amigo estaría bien con ellos, mientras entretenga a los pequeños hasta que sus compañeros lleguen con las llaves_-

Bien, uno de los guardias se esta retirando, ustedes intenten de obtener información de la situación, mientras siguiere a ese guardia -_decía aquilus dándoles ordenes para seguir al otro guardia, sin que el otro lo descubriera_-

_Bien, vamos _-_da una señal a sus compañeros jinetes para intentar de sacarle información al guardia_-

¿Mmm? -_mira a un lado encontrándose a un grupo de personas en la fortaleza_\- ¿quienes son ustedes? -_decía el guardia a los desconocidos_\- ¿Que quieren a...? -_no pudo terminar su oración debido a que uno de los jinetes lo golpeo en el estomago y lo azota hacia la reja llamando la atención de algunos prisioneros, mientras que otros los miraban con sorpresa y temor_-

_¿Dinos lo que sabes y te dejaremos vivir? _-_lo decía el jinete turco sacando una daga de su funda y colocandolo en el cuello del guardia_-

Sí, vienen a rescatar a estas personas... llevenselos, ya que el general puede que los mande a matar o enviaran a estas personas a las minas como trabajos esforzado... -_lo decía el guardia con dificultad por el golpe en el estomago que le dieron_-

_Bien, al parecer eres una persona muy buena con estas personas, pero no podemos dejar ¿que el ejercito de la muerte les diga quienes somos?_ -_decía el jinete turco sacando una daga de su funda_-

P...Por favor, no me mate... -_lo decía con miedo al ver la daga_-

Oigan ustedes -_llama el prisionero a los jinetes que estaban hay parados_\- no lo maten, el no es enemigo el es un amigo de nosotros, ellos no nos maltratan como el resto del ejercito de la muerte, su capitán lo ejecutaron por desobedecer una orden de ese maldito general -_lo decía con ira en su voz al decir esto a los jinetes_-

Es verdad, tenemos algunos hombres de nuestra confianza y pensábamos sacarlos esta misma noche, se los juro por dios -_lo decía al borde del llanto_-

_¿Que dicen ustedes?_ -_voltea a ver a su grupo_\- _¿les ayudamos? _-_le pregunta a sus amigos jinetes de dragones_-

_Sí, no hay problema_ -_lo decían los jinetes al saber que no eran malas personas como esperaban_-

_**Mientras que los jinetes se disculpaban con el guardia y su compañero por el mal entendido, aquilus seguía al guardia hasta llegar a una puerta y este entra dejando la puerta abierta y con eso aquilus aprovecha para escabullirse y entrar**_

Perdona por la de mora amigo, pero me habían cambiado a vigilar a los prisioneros -_lo decía al acercarse a la orilla de un acantilado subterráneo y desde abajo que había agua, sale a la superficie un dragón gigantesco_\- debes tener estar con ánimos para escuchar mi música, ¿no es así? -_le pregunta al dragón gigantesco_-

(_**Claro, ¿me gusta escucharte tocar esa cosa que llamas flauta?**_) -_sabiendo que el guardia no entendía de lo que el hablaba solo asintió con la cabeza_-

Bueno, se que no entiendo a lo que hablas, pero tocare la flauta para que te animes y no estés estresado en este horrible lugar -_saca su flauta y se acerca para sentarse en una roca que lo usaba para sentarse y acompañar al dragón, mientras empieza a tocar la flauta_-

"_Bien, ¿al parecer no me ha detectado?_" -_se esconde en una roca lo suficientemente grande para ocultarlo y se asoma para observar con quien hablaba el guardia_\- "_¿que rayos? ¿que hace aquí un dragón de ese tamaño aquí?_" -_se distrae un poco al escuchar el sonido de una flauta, proveniente del guardia_\- "_¿ese sonido es de una flauta?_" -_se queda escuchando la flauta y al terminar patea por accidente una piedra haciendo que dragón y guardia lo miraran_-

¿Quien eres tu? -_lo decía sorprendido el guardia sacando su espada para enfrentarse al __desconocido_-

Oye tu, ¿que haces tu aqui con un dragón? -_hace lo mismo que el guardia, pero con una daga curveada_-

¿Soy el guardia encargado de cuidar a este dragón? y ¿tu? -_lo decía para interrogar al intruso, mientras analizaba su atuendo_\- ¿por tu asento eres un romano? pero, ¿tu ropas no lo son?

Soy un hijo de un nisarin y de una jinete de dragón y vengo a por el dragón a sacarlo de aqui -_señala al dragón detras de el_-

¿Así que vienes a llevarte a los prisoneros y a los dragones? ¿no es así? ¿asesino? -_lo decía sabiendo las intenciones de aquilus a simple vista_-

Sí, ¿tienes alguna objeción en eso? -_lo decía desconfiado al guardia, mientras estaba en posición de combate_-

Sera mejor eso amigo -_voltea a ver al dragón gigante_\- es mejor que estar en esa caberna toda tu vida

(_**¿Estas seguro de esto? ¿quiero que tu y los demás que nos han cuidado sin indiferencia, nos acompañen?**_) -_se escucho sonido leve y una voz femenina, proveniente de la dragona_-

¿Que es lo que dices? -_lo decía algo confundido_-

Es por que no sabes hablar la lengua que usan los dragones para comunicarse -_le responde aquilus al guardia_-

¿Sabes de lo que esta diciendo el? -_le responde el guardia algo confundido de lo que le intenta decir la dragona gigante_-

Sí, dice, ¿que estas seguro de esto? y ¿que ella quiere que tu y tus compañeros que fueron fieles a su capitán los acompañaran? -_le traduce aquilus lo que le decía la dragona_\- y por sierto es hembra

Oh, perdona, ¿no sabia que eras una hembra? -_se disculpa con la dragona avergonzado_-

(_**No te preocupes, ¿tu no lo sabias?**_) -_lo decía aceptando la disculpa del guardia, mientras le da un laguetazo al guardia con cuidado_-

Ja, ja, ja, eso me haces cosquillas, sabes algo, me gustaria ir con ustedes, pero... no puedo, matarian a mi familia -_lo decía algo nostalgico colocando su mano en la dragona_-

(_**Pues, ¿que venga con nosotros?**_) -_lo decía la dragona gigante y mira a aquilus para que le traduzca a su amigo_-

Ella dice, ¿que por que no vienes tu con tu familia con nosotros? -_le decía una cosa diferente para el guardia_-

Eso seria excelente, pero... ¿quisiera saber tu nombre? -_le pregunta el guardia a la dragona_-

(_**Dile que me llamo, Ice, la salvajibestia alpha**_) -_lo decía hacia aquilus para que le traduzca al guardia_-

Ella dice, ¿que se llama Ice y es una salvajibestia de una especie llamada alpha? -_le traducía aquilus algo curioso a la especie de ice_-

¿Así que ice? -_lo decpia sorprenido al saber por fin el nombre de la dragona que se volvio una amiga, mientras la cuidaba en su turno_-

Bueno, que ice intente de buscar una manera de como salir de aqui, mientras que nosotros nos iremos con todos, prisioneros y dragones -_lo decía aquilus, mientras que ice capto el mensaje y busco una salida subterranea hacia la superfiecie fuera de la fortaleza, mientras aquilus era seguido por el guardia_-

_**Al correr por las escaleras, se encuentras con los jinetes y los guardias esperándolos y ver que los prisioneros estaban sueltos, incluyendo a la familia del guardia que acompañaba aquilus. Tras reunirse todos empezaron a correr por la fortaleza, no sin antes de irse sin el cuerpo sin vida del ex-capitán del ejercito de la muerte que los había tratado bien, intentando de no llamar la atención de los guardias enemigos, ya que el grupo de roberto sabotiaron las campanas para que los guardias alertaran a la fotaleza. tras reunirse todos con el grupo de roberto liderando a los dragones prisioneros, abrieron la puerta de metal reforzado logrando sacar a personas y dragones sin ningun problema. corrieron a los muelles donde se encontraban las embarcaciones templarias con los templarios esperandolos.**_

Vamos rapido suban ya -_decían los soldados templarios, vigilando la zona del muelle que no haya patruyeros enemigos_-

Aquilus, ¿cuantos prisioneros y dragones hay aqui? -_pregunto el capitán templario_-

Son como 50 personas y 140 dragones incluyendo entre ellos unas 10 crias muy debiles -_le responde aquilus al capitán templario_-

Bien, pues vamonos, nuestros amigos nos deben estar esperando en la isla de los furias nocturnas -_antes de ir al timón del barco, observa a unos soldados del ejercito de la muerte, con un cuerpo sin vida_\- ¿que hacen ejércitos de la muerte en mi barco?

Ellos no son malos, ellos les dieron de comer a los prisioneros a escondidas del general que lidera esta fortaleza y ese es su ex-capitán que fue ejecutado por ese desgraciado -_le respondia uno de los prisioneros con ira en su voz al decír eso_-

Bien, tomen la comida que necesiten, necesitaran fuerzas para todos, sera un viaje de una semana o mucho antes, de que lleguemos a la isla de los furias nocturnas -_dicho esto, toma el control del timon y empiezan a desplegar las belas de los galpeones templarios para empezar a surcar el már nortico para ir a la isla de los furias nocturnas_-

Bueno, al menos tenemos ayuda extra con nosotros -_lo decía alegre aquilus_-

¿Por que lo dices aquilus? -_le pregunta roberto a su amigo, algo dudoso en sus palabras_-

Ya lo veras -_lo decía aquilus mirando hacia la fortaleza_-

_**Tras alejarse las embarcaciones lo suficiente de la fortaleza, desde las profundidades aparece la salvajibestia para atacar a la fortaleza, destruyendo las defensas y destronando estructuras de la fortaleza y embarcaciones para que no persiguiera las seis embarcaciones templarias que estaban alejados de la fortaleza. Habiendo destruido embarcaciones, defensas con estructuras de la fortaleza, la salvajibestia se sumergio para irse con las embarcaciones.**_

¡Ah! -_da un grito muy molesto al ver la fortaleza destrosada por hielo_\- ¡¿quiero que los persigan y los maten a todos?! -_lo decía enfurecido el general encargado de la fortaleza_-

Ah... perdone general, ¿sobre eso...? la dragona destruyo todas nuestras embarcaciones en los muelles -_lo decía un soldado con miedo a su general_-

¿Cuanto tiempo les tomara para empezar una persecución contra esos malditos? -_lo decía un poco intranquilo al saber que personas se atrevian enfrentar al ejercito de la muerte_-

Nos tomara unas semanas para reparar los daños de los barcos, señor -_lo decía algo timido a su general_-

¡Ah! -_tira todo lo que habia en su escritorio_\- ¡¿quiero que empiezen a reparar las embarcaciones lo más pronto posible!

S...Sí señor -_se retira con miedo en su rostro al general_-

Esos insolentes, como se atreben a atacar al ejercito de la muerte del rey -_lo decía molesto con rabia golpeando la mesa de su escritorio_\- ¿Cuando los atrape? no habra piedad, ni misericordia!

_**Tras enviar un mensaje a su rey por una paloma mensajera, el rey y sus generales estaban planeando donde podrían estar un gran numero de resistencia contra su imperio y mandato, sabiendo que matándolo a el, su dragón moriría con el al mismo tiempo, pero, como confiando a sus generales que eran fieles a el, no necesitaban matarlo debido a que las personas duraban hasta los 100 años máximo y los dragones 1000 años. Mientras que en mar abierto, todos empezaron a celebrar por su gran misión, mientras que aquilus se acerca donde estaba la salvajibestia alpha.**_

Dime una cosa ice, ¿por que eres una especie alpha? -_le preguntaba aquilus a ice por su especie, ya que le llamo la atención_-

(_**Pues, veras aquilus, los dragones alpha, como los salvajibestias, somos dragones que podemos mandar a todos los dragones del mundo a voluntad, ¿eso si que queremos?**_) -_le respondia a la pregunta que le hiso aquilus_-

Y ¿ustedes es por eso que ustedes escupen hielo?

(_**Así es, joven jinete de dragón**_) -_lo decía ice_\- (_**mi especie se caracterisa en lanzar un haliento de hielo, que podriamos formar murallas de hielo**_)

Dime ice, ¿has decidido tener un jinete de dragón? -_le pregunta de nuevo_-

(_**¿No lo se? ¿tarvez algun día encuentre a un jinete? o ¿tarvez ya lo encontre y no se si podria agradarle y que fuera su dragona?**_)

Descuida, si necesitas que le traduzca lo que necesites, me avisas, ¿vale? -_dicho esto se fue a su camarote, para empezar a escribir un diario que hablaba de su vida_-

(_**¿Espero que le agrade?**_) -_lo decía para si misma, para animarse a hablarle a la persona que estubo acompañandola desde que estubo encerrada en ese lugar debajo de la fortaleza del ejercito de la muerte_-

Ah... -_se estira el ex-guardia que estaba cuidando a ice_\- la vida es tan tranquila, ¿cuando uno es libre y sin ordenes de un general demente?

Sí que lo es amor -_lo decía alegre la esposa del ex-guardia del ejercito de la muerte, mientras lo abrazaba_-

Sabes, es bueno empezar una nueva vida, ¿así podremos tener un hijo y criarlo bien como se merese? ¿que me dices, amor?

Me agrada la idea de formar una familia, pero... ¿que hay de la guerra, los dragones y los conflictos?

Eso se arreglara pronto amor, solo debemos ser pasientes, además... -_mira al cuerpo de su capitán muerto envuelto en sabanas blancas_\- si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, el hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi

El capitán hubiera hecho lo mismo por todos, el perdió a su familia, el hubiera dado toda su vida en salvarnos e incluso si el tuviera 10 vidas, nos entregaría todas por vernos libres -_sonreía alegre, para su esposo_-

Gracias, amor -_le da una abrazo a su esposa_-

_**Se abrazaron por unos minutos, mientras sentían el aire de libertad y las corrientes de aire que daba el mar en sus rostros, mientras que todos celebraban, otros se empezaban a conocerse mejor y volverse amigos, compartir las penas y las alegría entre amigos, pero el único que estaba solo, era aquilus, debido a que su dragón empezaba a conocer a nuevos dragones, mientras que el se daba una pequeña siesta en su camarote, debido que no era su estilo celebrar algo, al menos que sea importante.**_

\- _Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo, si que me costo reorganizar las ideas para hacer este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews para saber si les ¿gusto o no? y no se que otra cosa más, ya que no me gusta recibir comentarios negativos debido que al recibir esos comentarios por primera vez, me bajo una depresión tan grande que ni tenia ganas de seguir escribiendo y borre ya no se cuantas veces este fic de HTTYD, debido que era nuevo, pero al menos se que si me llega un comentario negativo, debo ignorarlo, pero dejando eso de lado, agradezco a la cantidad de personas que vieron mi fic que son en total de 298 visitas, bueno para todos ustedes les agradezco en que leyeran mi fic y les diré esto a todos ustedes. No se desanimen por nada en el mundo, y si tienen en sus mentes un fic haganlo, no les estoy obligando en nada, les estoy dando ánimos a todos los fic que me agraden y me interesan mucho con todo mi corazón, así que no se me desanimen ¿ok?, bueno suerte a todos, bye_ -

_Atte. ustedes Hashashin_


	22. El regreso a la isla

_**El regreso a la isla.**_

_**Isla de los furias nocturna - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Habían pasado tres días desde que los jinetes de dragones con los templarios liberaron a los prisioneros del ejercito de la muerte, llevando con ellos a muchos dragones entre ellos una salvajibestia de la especie alpha. Mientras que en la isla de los furias nocturnas, maría siempre se levantaba a la misma hora de siempre y se gana en los acantilados esperando la llegada de su esposo a la isla, vivo con todos los demás jinetes y templarios con los prisioneros liberados y dragones.**_

(_**Siempre ¿cuando me despierto, te encuentro aquí?**_) -_lo decía nightshade acercándose al lado de su hermana y jinete_-

Sí, es que siempre quiero estar aquí y ver a mi esposo llegar en una de las embarcaciones templarias sano y salvo -_lo decía, esperanzada de que su esposo no le haya pasado nada_-

(_**Bueno, ¿necesitas comer algo y no has desayunado nada aun? ¿así que te trague algo?**_) -_lo decía nightshade, tomando comida envuelta en hojas de plátano y se lo entrega a maría_-

Gracias, nightshade -_lo desenvuelve, mientras que su contenido era pan y dos pescados asados_-

(_**Dime maría, ¿crees que ganaremos la guerra?**_) -_le pregunta a su hermana_-

Solo se que hay que tener fe, nightshade -_voltea a verla_\- si trabajamos todos juntos, podríamos hacer una sociedad entre diferentes culturas en esta isla con todos los dragones -_le responde a su hermana dragona_-

(_**¿Un lugar donde humanos y dragones vuelvan en paz?**_) -_lo decía sorprendida al imaginarse vivir así_\- (_**seria magnifico, vivir así con todos, vivir en paz y lejos de cazadores de dragones y de las guerras**_)

Sí y ese sueño lo podemos hacer realidad al terminar esta guerra, contra el rey y su ejercito de la muerte -_lo decía seria a su hermana dragona_-

(_**Bueno, es un bonito día maría, ¿por que? ¿no salimos a volar un rato a los alrededores?**_) -_le pregunta nightshade a su hermana humana_-

Bueno, pero primero debo comer -_lo decía, entregándole uno de sus dos pescados a nightshade_\- ¿que lo disfrutes, hermana? -_le da una sonrisa y las dos empiezan a comer al mismo tiempo, disfrutando su desayuno_-

(_**Mmm... si que matilda sabe cocinar, ¿no es verdad hermana?**_) -_le pregunta a su "hermana"_-

Sí, es por que matilda va a tener su primer hijo y en estos tiempos de guerra -_lo decía preocupada por su amiga_-

(_**Bueno, lo que podemos hacer es cuidar de matilda y de su bebé hasta el final de la guerra, ¿no?**_) -_lo decía animada en proteger a su compañera_-

Tienes razón nightshade, aquilus hubiera hecho lo mismo por todos -_lo decía ahora más animada que nunca y le da su ultimo pescado a nightshade y ella se termina de comer su pan_\- ahora debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo y hacer o que debemos hacer

(_**Así se habla hermana**_) -_lo decía apoyando a su hermana y jinete_-

_**Cuando nightshade y maría, vuelven a la cueva, se encuentran en donde estaría la cocina donde estaba viviendo matilda, ella estaba cantando una canción de cuna a su bebé aun no nacido, pero ella sentía que su hijo/ja lo/a escuchaba cantar, mientras preparaba algo para los jinetes negros.**_

**_Océano_**_** Barbarico - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**A solo unos días de llegar a la isla de los furias nocturnas, los tripulantes y los pasajeros de cada embarcación templarias estaban festejando de su misión juntos terminada sin ningunos de los prisioneros heridos o muertos. Mientras que aquilus en el mástil mayor, observaba los kilómetros y kilómetros de mar, sintiendo el aire del océano sentir en su piel y la tranquilidad. Al relajarse demasiado, empieza a tener otra visión distinta a que el Júpiter le mostró. y era en el interior de la isla deshabitada, hay estaba Júpiter cuando estaba vivo, junto a los dos dragones, Life y Dead. Aquilus observo que Júpiter estaba llevando una esfera dorada que emitía una luz.**_

_Life, Dead y tu el guardián de esta arma, tu..._ -_señala a black_-_ tu, deber es mantenerlo oculto de la mano del hombre y de las manos codiciosas hasta que, ¿llegue el momento de volver a ocupar esta arma mortal?_ -_lo decía extendiendo el objeto dorado a black_-

(_**¿Que quieres que haga con este objeto? ¿lo fundo hasta que no se pueda forjar y usarse para la destrucción de todos?**_)

_No black, hay estas equivocado, esta arma no se puede destruir, he intentado de destruirlo, ¿pero no se funde?_ -_lo decía molesto al no poder destruirlo_-

(_**¿A que te refieres júpiter?**_) -_le pregunta confundido a lo que intenta decirle júpiter a el_-

(_**Black, lo que nuestro jinete intenta decir, es que...**_) -_mira a su hermano_-

(_**Es un objeto muy poderoso y peligroso, para que humanos lo usen, solo lo que tengan algo especial en ellos puede usarlos completamente a su máxima capacidad**_) -_lo decía Dead a black, sabiendo lo peligroso que era_-

_Tu deber es que cuando llegue mi descendiente, guiarlo hasta aquí y has que use esta arma, son distintas que están dispersadas por el mundo, se que hay tres de estas esferas doradas y una espada dorada con un gran poder que nadie pueda usarlo a su máxima capacidad _-_lo decía júpiter a black indicándole los objetos con el poder del objeto dorado_-

(_**Bien, ¿entiendo a lo que tengo que hacer? pero, ¿como saber quien es su descendiente? ¿lo que se es que la descendencia de los humanos son los hijos?**_) -_le pregunta confundido_-

_Descuida black, mi descendencia es ancestral, lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, ahora_ -_voltea a ver a su dragón de la muerte_\- _Dead, necesitare que tu duermas en esta isla hasta que mi descendiente llegue a usar este objeto y arma mortal por el bien de los humanos, he visto que este objeto hace muchas cosas imposible que cualquier conocimiento de un anciano jamas se lo imagina, desperdicie la mayor parte de mi vida en descubrir el secreto de este objeto con solo, ¿una única cosa?_ -_lo decía mirando al objeto fijamente_-

(_**¿Que es?**_) -_le responde dead a su jinete_-

_Solo esto amigo mio, ¿Quienes somos? ¿quienes eramos? ¿quienes fueron los que nos precedieron?_ -_dicho esto la visión empezó a volverse borroso para aquilus_-

_**Aquilus se estaba despertando de su trance y escuchar la voz de su amigo roberto llamarlo, con un tono de preocupación.**_

Aquilus, aquilus, ¿responderme? -_lo decía roberto preocupado de su amigo_-

Ah, roberto, ¿que paso? -_pregunta desorientado_-

Ah... -_suelta un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que su amigo estaba aun vivo_\- me preocupe de que hubieras muerto, no me lo perdonaría si un amigo muriera en esta guerra, ¿ni mucho menos, maría podría soportar esa carga? -_lo decía algo aliviado a su amigo_-

¿Cuanto crees que nos quede para llegar a la isla de los furias nocturnas, roberto? -_le pregunta a su amigo_-

Solo nos quedan dos días de viaje a barco, ¿por que la pregunta? -_le preguntaba a su amigo_-

Solo preguntaba, ¿es que tuve una visión del jinete legendario de que cada jinete de dragones hablaba, ¿el llevaba en sus manos un objeto dorado brillante que nunca había visto? -_lo decía informándole a su amigo_-

Bueno, al menos aun sigues con nosotros en este mundo de los vivos, es lo que más importa y vamos a comer, ¿todos los demás nos están esperando?

Sí, voy detrás de ti -_lo decía algo nostálgico a su amigo, ya que roberto no lo había tomado atención en eso_-

_**Los dos saltaron tomando una de las cuerdas para caer a la cubierta del barco en donde iban y al bajar a las gradas del barco, se encuentran con todos los jinetes de dragones, templarios, personas y dragones hablando y riendo juntos como si se conocieran de toda la vida. y al ser vistos todos a aquilus y a roberto, empezaron a comer con sus amigos y dragones felices.**_

_**Isla de los furias nocturnas - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Mientras que en la isla de los furias nocturnas, maría intentaba de que matilda no hiciera mucho trabajo debido a que ella estaba embarazada de roberto, sintiendo como maría la cuidaba como si fuera ella una madre cuidando a una hija resfriada.**_

Matilda, ¿no deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo? ¿eso no seria muy sano para tu futuro bebé?

María, estoy bien, solo que debo hacer todo lo posible hasta que llegue roberto -_lo decía, matilda llevando una canastas de pescado para entregárselas a los jinetes de dragones chinos que estaban en los puntos estratégicos para usar los cañones en la isla_-

Pero igual, tu no deberías hacer esto, para eso estamos nosotras, ¿no es verdad, nightshade y fury? -_lo decía a su hermana y a la dragona de su amiga_-

(_**Lo que dice maría, es verdad matilda, ¿no deberías hacer esto? deberías descansar lo que más puedas hasta que roberto llegue?**_) -_lo decía fury preocupada por su jinete y el bebé que trae en su interior_-

Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada aun, solo debo hacer esto hasta que mi pansa este algo grande de lo usual -_lo decía como una niña pequeña a sus tres amigas_-

(_**Es igual que maría, ¿cuando la bañe con baba de dragón?**_) -_dicho esto, matilda y fury con nightshade empezaron a reírse de maría divertidas, como las buenas amigas que son entre las cuatros_-

N...Nightshade, ¡eso es vergonzoso! -_lo decía molesta a su "hermana" por recordare eso y dicho eso, las dos dragonas y matilda se reían aun más de como estaba la cara de maría roja de __vergüenza_\- ¡no se rían! ¡no es gracioso!

Bueno, bueno, ya, dejaremos de reírnos un poco para que dejes de estar roja de vergüenza -_lo decía matilda calmándose de reírse mucho de su amiga_-

_**Al llegar al punto donde estaban los jinetes de dragones chinos y templarios hablando entre ellos, maría, matilda con la ayuda de fury y de nightshade traían comida en las canastas que traían cada una de ellas y entregándoselas a los hambrientos jinetes y soldados templarios que habían estado todo el día y noche que estaban vigilando los alrededores con la ayuda de los furias nocturnas en la vigilancia nocturna, mientras que ellos se encargaban con la vigilancia diurna de la isla.**_

**_Océano_**_** Barbarico - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Tras estar navegando rumbo hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas, el sol ya se estaba ocultando tras ellos lentamente, mientras que los tripulantes preparaban las amarras de las cuerdas de los mástiles y asegurar que nada quede suelto y que se aseguraran las amarras bien.**_

Amarren bien esas cuerdas, ¿no querremos tener accidentes? -_ordenaba el capitán templario a su tripulación_-

¡Sí! -_respondieron todos los tripulantes del capitán templario_-

Joven aquilus, necesitaremos de su ayuda -_decía el capitán templario_-

¿Que es lo que necesita capitán? -_lo decía acercándose al timón donde estaba el capitán templario_-

Necesito que usted este en el mástil mayor para amarrar las cuerdas de las velas, ¿podrá hacerlo? -_le pregunta el capitán templario_-

Sí, no hay problema -_dicho esto, camina hacia el mástil donde corta unas cuerdas y se eleva hacia la parte alta del mástil mayor, mientras se equilibra para amarrar las cuerdas de las __velas_-

_**Isla de los furias nocturnas - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Tras distribuir los alimentos para los jinetes de dragones y para los templarios que estaban en los puestos de guardia, vigilando con la ayuda de los jinetes en los patrullajes de día y con los furias nocturnas de noche, estaban todos hay reunidos conociéndose mejor y llevándose bien.**_

Matilda, ¿deberías descansar? -_lo decía preocupada maría por su amiga_-

Descuida maría, estoy bien, solo necesito sentarme un poco -_lo decía un poco adolorida en el estomago_-

Son los síntomas de estar embarazada, es normal eso para las mujeres, no te preocupes -_sonreía alegre al saber que en los jinetes negros iban a tener un nuevo miembro en la familia_-

Sí, ¿creo que debería irme a la cama para poder descansar? -_lo decía levantándose un poco cansada_-

Deja que te ayude a llevarte a tu lugar donde están viviendo tu y roberto -_lo decía preocupada por su amiga, mientras hacia que intentara de ponerse de pie y caminar_-

Gracias maría -_lo decía alegre de que tuviera a alguien cerca para que la ayudara en estas situaciones_-

(_**Matilda...**_) -_lo decía fury en un murmuro de preocupación_-

(_**Tranquila fury, maría la cuidara, solo serán unas semanas así, tarves después puedan volver a su rutina normal**_) -_lo decía en un tono de apoyo a su amiga_-

(_**¿Creo que tienes razón, nightshade? debo calmarme y ayudar a mi mejor amiga**_) -_lo decía caminando hacia donde se habían ido maría con matilda_-

(_**¿Espero que esos cuatros estén bien?**_) -_lo decía nightshade preocupada también por su pareja y por el esposo de maría y camina junto a fury, para seguir a maría con matilda_-

**_Océano_**_** Barbarico - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Tras haber asegurado todas las amarras del barco, aquilus bajo para descansar y comer algo, debido que el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo. Al bajar, observa que todos se estaban llevando bien, ve que hay templarios enseñándoles a los otros como combatir con las armas, mientras observaban. A otros ayudaban a la tripulación para que no tardaran en que comieran juntos y conocerse mejor como amigos. Mientras que aquilus estaba en la punta del barco, mirando en un punto fijo por donde se vería la isla de los furias nocturnas**_

Buen trabajo señor aquilus -_lo decía el capitán templario acercándose a aquilus en la punta del barco_-

Grazie, capitán -_lo decía algo preocupado por su esposa y por sus amigos_-

Se que como templario no soy muy bueno en esto sobre los amistades de alguien, pero se que sus amigos están bien haya en la isla de los furias nocturnas -_coloca su mano en el hombro de aquilus_\- usted aun es muy joven, debe saber lo que sus amigos y familiares sienten, yo creo que mis compañeros en la isla están conociéndose con los jinetes de dragones, ¿sin ningún problema?

¿Como puede estar seguro? -_le pregunta algo dudoso al capitán templario_-

Es solo un sentimiento de compañerismo, joven aquilus -_lo dice el capitán templario respondiendo-le a su pregunta_\- nunca olvide que usted no esta luchando solo, tiene a sus amigos, a su amigo dragón, a los otros jinetes de dragones que quieren libertad y matar a ese despiadado rey del ejercito de la muerte -_lo decía a aquilus con cierta confianza en sus hombres_\- no olvide que usted aun es joven, aquilus -_dicho esto, el capitán templario se fue a donde estaban sus hombres celebrando, dejándolo a un aquilus sorprendo a lo confiado que estaba el capitán templario a sus hombres_-

Tarvez tengas razón, capitán -_lo decía en un murmuro para si mismo y vuelve a su camarote del barco y se acuesta para re-ordenar sus pensamientos_-

_**El día se había oscurecido, los tripulantes, jinetes de dragones y todos los de las demás embarcaciones, empezaron a comer y formar amistades entre ellos, mientras que aquilus aun seguía en su camarote, roberto estaba volando en los cielos de la noche con su dragón.**_

_**Islas de los furias nocturnas - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Al día siguiente, todos los jinetes de dragones, templarios, piratas y vikingos estaban empezando a hacer sus actividades diarias, los furias nocturnas estaban descansando por estar vigilando toda la noche, mientras que los jinetes de dragones hacían vigilancia de día. Mientras que maría estaba cuidado a matilda para que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo por sus primeros síntomas de embarazo, maría con nightshade y fury se encargarían de todo, mientras que matilda se quedaría en su cama para que descansara.**_

Bien, es un alivio de que matilda se quedara en cama por su embarazo -_lo decía maría a las dos dragonas que venían detrás de ella_-

(_**Es verdad, ¿matilda debería descansar? y ¿no esforzarse demasiado por estar embarazada de roberto?**_) -_lo decía nightshade apoyando la idea de su "hermana"_-

(_**María, ¿como son las crías humanas?**_) -_le pregunto fury a maría y que esa pregunta la dejo con algo sorprendida de que fury se __interese_-

Pues... ¿las crías humanas o como nosotros los llamamos bebes, son pequeños y frágiles al nacer y siempre deben estar con su madre por unos años -_lo decía maría recordando en una de las cosas que habían hablado algunas mujeres en alahmut_-

(_**Bueno, ¿esperemos que la cría humana de matilda nasca bien?**_)

(_**Para eso fury, matilda debe esperar nueve meses para que de a luz o ¿me equivoco maría?**_) -_lo decía nightshade mirando a su "hermana"_-

Sí, debe esperar nueve meses -_lo decía, mientras llegaban a un rió de la isla y empezó a lavar algunos atuendo de los jinetes negros_-

(_**¿Creen que vuelvan todos sanos y salvos?**_) -_preguntaba fury algo preocupada por su pareja y el esposo de su jinete_-

(_**Vamos fury, tu bien sabes que esos dos volaran sano y salvo, ¿solo hay que confiar en que ellos regresen a salvo?**_) -_lo decía nightshade animando a su amiga_-

(_**¿Tarvez tienes razón nightshade?**_) -_le respondía fury con algo de esperanza_-

Nightshade, fury, vamos amigas, tenemos que llevar estas canastas a los demás jinetes del lado norte de la isla -_lo decía maría avisando a las dos dragonas que estaban atrás de ella_-

(_**Ya vamos maría**_) -_le decía a su "hermana"_-

(_**Sera mejor que vayamos con ella, ¿no quiero hacerla enojar a ella y a matilda?**_) -_lo decía fury caminando junto a nightshade hacia donde había ido maría_-

**_Océano_**_** Barbarico - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Habían pasado un día de viaje para que las embarcaciones lleguen a la isla de los furias nocturnas, mientras que la tripulaciones estaban trabajando para obtener una buena velocidad a favor del viento.**_

¡Desplegad las velas al máximo! -_ordenaba el capitán templario a su tripulación_\- ¡¿quiero esas velas extendidas al máximo?!

¡Sí, capitán! -_respondía la tripulación a su capitán al mismo tiempo_-

Joven aquilus -_lo decía el capitán templario al ver a su aliado, __llamándolo_-

¿Sí? ¿que necesita capitán? -_le pregunta aquilus al capitán templario_-

Necesito de su ayuda, debe subir al mástil mayor y usar su vista para localizar ¿la isla de los furias nocturnas? -_lo decía amablemente el capitán templario a su amigo jinete y nisarin_-

Descuide capitán, ¿dejemos-lo a mi? -_emprende una pequeña caminata hacia el mástil mayor, seguido de roberto_-

Aquilus, ¿que es lo que estas haciendo? -_le pregunta roberto siguiendo su paso hacia el mástil mayor_-

Roberto, escúchame bien, necesito que organices a los dragones que puedan volar y tiren de las cuerdas para ganar impulso para ir a la isla de los furias nocturnas, ¿entendiste?

Sí, entendí bien tu plan, pero... ¿hay algo que debes saber? -_lo decía roberto con algo de seriedad en sus palabras_-

Después me lo dices -_sostiene una cuerda del mástil con su mano y saca su espada_\- ¿después me lo cuentas en privado? -_corta la cuerda, haciendo que aquilus subiera rápidamente hasta la sima del mástil, donde estaba el punto de vigilancia_-

Sí... ¿eso espero? -_lo decía algo frustrado, mientras ayudaba a los heridos en sus heridas con otros voluntarios_-

"_Bien, ahora solo debo cerrar los ojos y __concentrarme_" -_lo decía aquilus concentrándose y cerrando sus para intentar usar su sentido de la visión_\- "_bien, aquí vamos_" -_abre rápidamente sus ojos usando su vista, logra encontrar la isla de los furias nocturnas_\- "_hay estas, hogar, dulce hogar_" -_al divisar la isla, aquilus deja de usar su visión eagle para saltar y tomar un amarre para bajar hasta la base del __mástil_-

Y bien ¿como le fue, joven aquilus? -_le pregunta el capitán templario a aquilus_-

Bien, la isla de los furias nocturnas esta hacia el lado izquierdo del barco -_señala a la isla en el horizonte, donde estaba la isla de los furias nocturnas_-

Usted tiene una muy buena vista para ser un joven de 18 años, joven aquilus, tiene un excelente don natural -_lo decía el capitán templario, tomando el mando de la nave y llevando el barco hacia la isla, seguido de los demás barcos_-

_**Isla de los furias nocturnas - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Mientras que los seis embarcaciones templarias se acercaban por el horizonte, los jinetes de dragones que estaban volando al rededor de la isla, fueron al puesto de vigilancia para dar el aviso. Al reunirse todos en los muelles, observaban como las seis embarcaciones se anclaban para bajar a la tripulación de cada navío, mostrando como nuevos dragones y personas salían con algo de desconfianza al ver templarios, jinetes de dragones y también a nuevos aliados como: persas, sarracenos (sirios), chinos, piratas y también los nisarines de alahmut.**_

Bien, hemos llegado a casa -_decía el capitán templario bajando con los demás tripulantes hacia tierra, mientras los prisioneros y dragones liberados empezaron a bajar de las embarcaciones_-

Bienvenidos a la isla de los furias nocturnas -_decía aquilus guiando a la entrada a los ex-prisioneros del ejercito de la muerte_\- aquí podrán vivir tranquilamente con los dragones y otras culturas que están empezando a conocerse y llevarse bien

Joven aquilus -_lo llama el capitán templario_-

Sí, ¿que sucede capitán? -_le pregunta aquilus al capitán templario_-

Creo que usted debería ir a ver a su esposa, ¿que los demás les muestren el lugar? -_lo decía en un modo de consejo a su joven amigo_-

Es verdad, dejare encargado a alguien para que les muestren a donde quedaran cada familia -_le responde aquilus al capitán templario_-

Bien, ¿aquí es donde nos despedimos? -_decía el capitán templario subiendo a su embarcación_-

¿A donde piensa ir? -_le pregunta aquilus algo inseguro en lo que estaba haciendo el capitán templario_-

Quiero que me hagas un favor aquilus -_le pregunta, mientras busca algo de sus bolsillos_-

¿Cual favor? -_le pregunta aquilus_-

Esto -_le arroja una bolsa con un emblema_\- es el emblema de los primeros templarios de la orden, ¿quiero que se lo entregues al gran maestre?

Bien, pero por favor, vuelve a salvo a la isla -_se lo decía aquilus al capitán templario_-

Descuida, uno no sabe que le prepara el destino aquilus, tarves vuelva o tarves no, pero lo importante es recordar a los amigos y a los seres queridos -_le hace una reverencia_\- fue un gusto en haberlo conocido joven aquilus -_da una orden con un asentamiento con la cabeza, indicando que es hora de partir_-

Pero, volverá ¿no? ¿no puede dejar a su orden templaria sin capitán? -_lo decía caminando al lado de la embarcación_-

Recuerde esto joven aquilus, uno no manipula su destino, usted decide que futuro elige -_diciéndole eso el capitán templario, aquilus observa como las seis embarcaciones se alejaban de la isla_-

Capitán... -_lo decía algo preocupado por el capitán y su tripulación templaria, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos_-

Aquilus... -_lo decía una voz que el conocía perfectamente_-

M...María -_voltea a ver a maría sonriendo junto a un nisarin con una barba algo larga_\- ¿selim?

¿Cuanto tiempo aquilus? -_lo decía sonriente el mentor nisarin a su amigo_-

Wow, ¿has cambiado mucho? -_lo decía aquilus __acercándose a selim_-

Bueno, tu tienes aventuras y yo mis aventuras en mi despacho de que era alahmut -_lo decía algo divertido al ver a su amigo_\- ven aquí amigo y hermano -_así los dos se dan un abrazo, acompañado de maría que estaba feliz de ver a un viejo amigo de vuelta_-

Bueno, me alegra que estas en la isla con dragones que hemos enviado a alahmut para que los protega -_decía aquilus aliviado de ver a su amigo y mentor entre ellos_-

Sí, nosotros perdimos a alahmut en el ataque del ejercito de la muerte, la pareja de los dragones areneros, nos ayudaron a escapar a todos mientras subíamos en los dragones y venimos aquí, estamos todos los habitantes de alahmut, que somos solo 300 habitantes en alahmut -_lo decía selim algo lamentado por perder su hogar_-

Pero, lo importante es que están aquí, sanos y salvos del ejercito de la muerte -_coloca su mano en el hombro de selim_\- para eso están los hermanos nisarines, para ayudarnos entre hermanos -_lo decía sonriente a su amigo y mentor de los nisarines_-

Has cambiado en estos años aquilus, eso es bueno, ya no eres el chico serio, frió y distante ¿como antes? -_lo decía orgulloso al ver los cambios de aquilus en su vida_-

Bueno, sera mejor que vuelva a donde maría, nightshade, aquiles y yo vivimos en las cuevas, estoy muy cansado y ¿no he dormido casi nada? -_lo decía sobándose el hombro izquierdo_-

Bueno, me agrado volver a verte, pero recuerda esto aquilus, no estas solo, tienes a amigos contigo para poder ganar -_dicho esto selim se marcha dejando a la pareja a solas_\- ¿nos vemos aquilus?

Adiós selim -_sonríe al ver a su antiguo amigo y mentor de los nisarines_-

Vamos amor, ¿debes descansar? -_lo decía maría guiando a aquilus a casa_-

Grazie amore -_se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, pillando-la desprevenida_-

A...Aquilus -_lo decía algo nerviosa al ver a su esposo así_-

Descuida amor, ahora que estoy aquí, podre descansar y luego de eso saldremos de paseo tu, yo junto a nuestros dragones en un claro que había encontrado cuando exploraba el lugar -_sonreía alegre a su esposa_-

Esta bien amor, terminare esto e iré a buscarte para salir, ¿que te parece? -_le pregunta maría a su esposo_-

Claro, te estaré esperando con gusto amor -_dicho eso aquilus se dirige a donde estaría viviendo ellos entre la cueva para dormir un rato_-

_**Isla de los furias nocturnas - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Aquilus y María habían pasado todo el rato juntos a sus dragones en un claro con un pequeño estanque cristalina de la isla, donde aprovecharon observar la maravillosa vista del sol ocultándose.**_

Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees amor? -_le pregunta maría a su esposo, mientras estaban abrazados observando el amanecer_-

Sí, pero esta vista no se compara contigo -_lo decía aquilus, mientras apegaba a maría, más a el_-

Aquilus, tenia pensado en que nosotros podríamos tener a un hijo pronto, ¿bueno si eso tu quieres? -_lo decía maría algo nostálgica y alegre en preguntarle eso a su marido_-

Siempre me la he pensado en eso maría, ¿desde que partí de la isla hacia la fortaleza del ejercito de la muerte? -_lo decía aquilus mirando fijamente como el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte_-

Aquilus, no se por cuanto tiempo más pueda seguir esperando para que la guerra termine y podamos vivir en paz -_lo decía maría algo preocupada_-

María, se que es difícil en no empezar una familia mientras tengamos esta paz, antes de que el ejercito de la muerte encuentre en la isla de los furias nocturnas -_lo decía algo preocupado por su esposa, amigos, compañeros y hermano y hermanas de alahmut_\- pero, me asegurare de hacer esa promesa en formar una familia, juntos -_coloca sus manos junto a las de su esposa_-

Aquilus... -_lo decía maría, mirando a su esposo a los ojos_\- ¿quiero que formemos una familia?

Esta bien maría -_lo decía aquilus algo sonriente junto con la de maría, mientras que sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, hasta llegar a darse un beso de pasión, mientras que sus dragones estaban por hay dando un paseo a solas dejando a sus dos jinetes tranquilos, hasta que sus rostros se separaron para tomar un poco de aire_\- te amare por siempre, amore mio

Tu siempre seras mi guerrero, mi nisarin, mi esposo y lo más importante, mi primer y único amor en mi vida -_lo decía maría apasionada con su esposo y se volvieron a dar un gran beso apasionado_-

_**Así los dos siguieron besándose apasionadamente como una buena pareja casada se dan, los dos habían pasado por cosas difíciles en la vida de cada uno a lo largo de su vida. Mientras que sus dragones no estaban lejos de sus jinetes para poder protegerlos de cualquier peligro, mientras que aquiles y nightshade, miraban las estrellas que supuestamente estarían sus antepasados en los cielos de la noche, mirándolos atentamente esperando que hicieran una señal de que esta guerra saliera bien para los dragones, humanos y jinetes de dragones y volver a los años gloriosos de los jinetes de dragones en una paz tranquila.**_

-_ hasta aquí llega mi capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y me sorprende que haya alcanzado 308 visitas en mi fic, se que a los que están leyendo al final de este capitulo se lo estaré agradeciendo por tomar su tiempo y leer mi fic. También lamento la tardanza debido a que tengo estudios del Pre-universitario y me quita un poco de tiempo en poder escribir los capítulos de mis fics, espero que todos ustedes comprendan que la vida es difícil para todos en hacer un fic, pero no se lamente, recuerden que hay que verlo por el lado divertido de las cosas y no por el lado malo, bueno gracias por leer mi fic y a todos ustedes les deseo suerte en sus fics o fics futuros. _-

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	23. El arma secreta del jinete muerto

_**El arma secreta del jinete muerto.**_

_**Isla de los furias nocturnas - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Al amanecer, los rayos del sol alumbraban indicando que era un nuevo día en la isla, los rayos del sol alumbro a maría que estaba tapada por el atuendo de su esposo, debido que tuvieron una noche apasionada y usa el atuendo de su esposo para cubrir su cuerpo, mientras que los dos dragones estaban al lado de ella, para mantenerla protegida hasta que despertó sin ver a su esposo al lado de ella.**_

¿Aquilus? -_lo decía maría llamando a su esposo, mientras miraba a los lados y al ver una silueta enfrente de ella, observa que era su esposo observando el __amanecer_-

Buenos días maría, ¿espero que hayas podido dormir bien esta noche? -_lo decía aquilus, hacia su esposa algo feliz_-

¿Aquilus? ¿donde estamos? -_lo decía algo desorientada por lo de anoche, mientras se acerca a su esposo_-

Bueno amor, estamos en un claro del bosque con un lago pequeño y fue la maravillosa noche que la he pasado contigo, pero quiero que sepas que, siempre seguirás siendo mi único amor -_lo decía aquilus alegre al ver a su esposa al lado de el_-

Bueno, ¿creo que tu y yo lo habíamos hecho anoche? ¿no es así? -_lo decía maría algo nostálgica lo que había sucedido anoche_-

Bien amor, sera mejor que volvamos a la cueva, deben estar preocupados por nosotros -_lo decía aquilus tomando su atuendo y le entrega el atuendo de su esposa_\- ¿sera mejor que te vistas?

No me digas, ¿que ahora mi guerrero nisarin, se volvió romántico? -_lo decía maría hacia su esposo con una sonrisa alegre a su esposo, mientras se ponía su ropa_-

Ven aquí amor -_aquilus la toma del brazo y la atrae hacia el_\- te han dicho, ¿que te vez muy hermosa con los rayos del sol al amanecer? -_lo decía aquilus un tono amoroso a su esposa_-

Y tu, mi esposo que siempre se preocupa por todos y que lleva una gran carga en sus hombros -_lo decía sonrojada, mientras le queda mirando sus orbes ámbar_-

Eso lo se, es un gran peso que debo cargar con toda mi vida -_lo decía aquilus a su esposa, __sorprendiéndola_\- y se que no estoy solo en esta guerra, tu, mis amigos, mis compañeros, nuestros hermanos nisarines, nuestros aliados, estamos todos juntos para luchar por la libertad por todos, humanos y dragones -_lo decía aquilus acercando su rostro a la de su esposa, dándole un gran beso_-

Bien amor, ahora sera mejor que despertemos a nuestros dragones para ir a la cueva -_lo decía maría alegre de su esposo_-

Bueno, vamos a despertar a nuestros dragones -_dicho esto, los dos se acercaron a sus respectivos dragones_\- aquiles, vamos amigo, ¿es hora de despertar? -_lo decía intentando de despertar a su dragón y amigo_-

(_**¿Q...Que sucede aquilus?**_) -_decía aquiles despertándose por la voz de su jinete_-

Vamos campeón, ¿debemos volver a la cueva para decirles donde estábamos? -_lo decía aquilus mirando como su dragón se levantaba_-

(_**Bien, iremos a la cueva**_) -_lo decía aquiles somnoliento, igual que su pareja_-

Bien nightshade, es hora de que volvamos a casa -_sonreía maría a su hermana_-

(_**Bien maría, pero, ¿recuerda que aun es muy temprano?**_) -_decía nightshade somnolienta al despertarse y estirar sus patas_-

(_**¿Escuchan eso?**_) -_decía aquiles, llamando la atención a sus jinetes_-

Sí, se escucha, ¿como un grito de un furia nocturna? -_lo decía maría, reconociendo el ruido_-

(_**Aquiles, ¿no me digas que es?**_) -_mira a su pareja,_-

Así es nightshade -_lo decía aquilus, afirmando al reconocer ese sonido_-

(_**Es mi padre**_) -_lo decía, aquiles, observando a su padre aterrizar enfrente de ellos_-

(_**Me alegra, ¿que estén a salvo los cuatro?**_) -_lo decía black preocupado al ver al hijo de su jinete y a su hijo con sus parejas a salvos_-

No es necesario que se preocupe por nosotros black, ¿recuerde que podemos cuidarnos entre nosotros? -_decía maría intentando de que black no se preocupara mucho por ellos_-

(_**Eso lo se, maría**_) -mira a su hijo y a aquilus- (_**hijo, aquilus, creo que llego la hora de llevarlos a donde estaría definitivamente dead**_) -_lo decía serio black a los dos y mira a maría con nightshade_\- (_**¿quiero que ustedes dos, se queden encargadas del mando de los jinetes negros hasta que vuelva aquilus?**_) -_lo decía black muy serio en sus palabras, mientras sale junto a su hijo y a aquilus_-

Descuide black, ¿no le defraudaremos? -_lo decía sonriente maría a black_-

(_**Cuento contigo en eso, maría**_) -_mira a su hijo y aquiles_\- (_**¿listos?**_)

Listos -_respondía aquilus a black, mientras se monta en aquiles_-

(_**Listo padre**_) -_lo decía aquiles respondiendo a su padre_-

(_**Bien, vamonos**_) -_alza el vuelo junto con aquiles hacia una isla alejada a la isla de los furias nocturnas_-

_**Oceano Barbarico - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Al dejar a maría y a nightshade solas para que volvieran a casa tranquilas, mientras que aquiles, black y aquilus se dirigian a la isla que aparecia en una de las visiones de aquilus.**_

Black, ¿a donde iremos? -_le pregunta aquilus al dragón de su padre_-

(_**Escúchame bien aquilus, iremos donde esta dead y también donde esta un objeto con poderes inimaginables que jamas el humano debe obtener en sus manos, por eso los únicos que podían eran pocos jinetes de dragones que podían controlar su poder**_) -_lo decía black a aquilus_-

(_**¿Que clase de objeto es ese?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a su padre_-

(_**Es una esfera dorada indestructible con mucho poder, pocos saben usarla a toda su capacidad, pero, ¿confió que aquilus logre manejar lo sin problemas?**_) -_le respondía algo dudoso a su hijo_-

¿Por que tengo que ser yo, black? -_lo decía aquilus algo confundido_-

(_**¿Como sabrás, aquilus? tu y júpiter comparten algo llamado linaje ancestral, es una linea de descendientes, pero cada descendiente tiene un propósito en el mundo**_) -_lo decía balck hacia aquilus_-

(_**¿Un propósito en este mundo?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles confundido_-

(_**Sí, un linaje ancestral, verán, cada ancestro de un humano tubo un propósito en la vida, como aquilus, su ancestro venían de la antigua roma, donde antes era rígida por el imperio romano antes de su caída y casi extinción de ese linaje, muy pocos jinetes de dragones se sorprendieron que esa persona haya sobrevivido y hecho una familia y empezaron a criar dragones y así convertirse en jinetes de dragones**_) -_le explicaba black a aquilus y aquiles_-

¿Quieres decir que tuve un antepasado? -_lo decía sorprendido ante las palabras de black_-

(_**Sí, tu antepasado llevaba tu mismo nombre, pero le decían "el águila" suponiendo que el también había nacido con los mismos dones que tienes aquilus**_) -_lo decía black revelando el nombre de unos de los antepasados de aquilus_-

_**Isla desconocida - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Los dos dragones volaron hacia una isla que estaba alejada a unas horas de la isla de los furias nocturnas y los tres empezaron a entrar una cueva caminando para entrar y encontrar el arma escondida que había dejado júpiter. Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta de piedra con unos símbolos extraños.**_

¿Que son black? -_pregunta aquilus curioso a los símbolos de la puerta de piedra_-

(_**Eso aquilus, lo debes averiguar tu mismo, yo solo soy el guardián que tengo que proteger la isla de humanos codiciosos y sedientos de poder**_) -_lo decía serio black al ver la puerta de piedra reforzada_-

Bueno, ¿espero que sea algo que nos ayude a todos, lo que haya hay dentro? -_lo decía usando su visión eagle y observa un rompecabezas desarmado y revuelto para que alguien la armara_-

(_**¿Que ves aquilus?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles algo curioso_-

¿Es como algo de armar? ¿una especie de símbolo? -_lo decía aquilus tocando el rompecabezas con cada detalle_-

(_**¿Que clase de símbolo?**_) -_le pregunta balck, sabiendo que tipo de símbolo era_-

¿Es como si fuera el símbolo de los nisarines? pero, ¿diferente? -_lo decía aquilus, moviendo la piezas que estaba en su mano, formando una especie de imagen_-

(_**Vamos aquilus, ¿se que puedes resolver este problema?**_) -_lo decía aquiles, dándole ánimos a su amigo_-

(_**Bien aquilus, sigue así, ¿tarves descubramos que hay al otro lado de la puerta?**_) -_lo decía black animando a aquilus en resolver ese rompecabezas con un símbolo extraño_-

¿Si que es difícil esto? -_lo decía aquilus, mirando el rompecabezas con algo de calma y paciencia_\- ¿Sí uno esta pieza, con esta? ¿formarían una garra de...? -_no termino de decirlo, debido que ya supo que era_-

(_**¿Que pasa aquilus?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a su amigo y jinete_-

¿Es un rompecabezas con la imagen de un dragón? -_lo decía sorprendido en haber averiguado de lo que era y empezó a formar la imagen de a poco_-

(_**¿Puedes completarlo?**_) -_le pregunta curioso a su amigo y jinete_-

Sí aquiles, puedo armar esta cosa -_lo decía aquilus seguro de si mismo_-

_**Tras haber estado varios minutos con el rompecabezas, aquilus por fin completo la imagen que mostraba la imagen de un furia nocturna y su jinete montado en el de un color dorado. Tras armar el rompecabezas, la pared empieza a levantarse mostrando un pasillo con estatuas en los lados con cada nombre de los jinetes y dragones de cada estatua.**_

¿Quienes son? -_lo decía aquilus, caminando y observando las estatuas de jinetes_-

(_**Eso aquilus, son los jinetes que lucharon contra el rey del ejercito de la muerte, pero, como sabras, ellos ya estan muertos en esa guerra y jupiter decidio hacerles un monumento por su gran honor y compañerismo por ellos**_) -_lo decía black, observando dos estatuas que el sabia de quien eran_-

(_**Padre, ¿ellos no son?**_) -_lo decía sorprendido aquiles al ver quienes eran_-

(_**Así es hijo, son los padres de aquilus, al parecer júpiter pudo ver el futuro de ellos y decidió hacerles una estatua como un símbolo de respeto entre jinetes**_) -_lo decía algo nostálgico, por no haber ayudado a su jinete, para que no lo hubieran asesinado_-

No es tu culpa black, de que mi padre haya muerto -_lo decía aquilus, preocupado por black_\- se que si el estuviera aquí, ¿no querría que estuvieras así?

(_**Tienes razón aquilus, ¿creo que mi conciencia? ¿no me deja pensar bien las cosas claras?**_) -_lo decía black, en un intento de dejar eso en el pasado_-

Bien, pero recuerda que eso quedo en el pasado, ahora debemos encontrar ese objeto extraño y a dead e irnos a la isla -_lo decía tomando camino hacia el interior de la cueva de la montaña_-

(_**Padre, estas seguro que aquilus, ¿lograra controlar el poder de ese objeto extraño que mencionaste?**_) -_le pregunta aquiles a su padre_-

(_**Sí, confió en que aquilus usara ese poder por una buena causa**_) -_lo decía black mirando con mucha confianza a aquilus_-

(_**Esperemos que tengas razón, padre**_) -_lo decía algo preocupado por su amigo y jinete_-

_**Tras caminar por el pasillo de estatuas de jinetes de dragones y llegaron a un salón grande, donde hay estaba el dead dormido igual que life, en una forma de huevo negro con algunos puntos rojos carmezi.**_

Black, ese es dead, ¿no es así? -_le pregunta aquilus al dragón de su padre_-

(_**Sí aquilus, ese es dead, ahora debemos llevarnos el huevo y el artefacto que escondió **_**_júpiter_**) -_lo decía black, caminando hacia el huevo de dead para que aquilus no lo despertara aun, para que el buscara el artefacto de __júpiter_-

(_**Bien aquilus, ¿busquemos ese objeto?**_) -_lo decía aquiles apoyando a su padre, para que el y su jinete lo buscaran_-

Esta bien -_le responde curioso en saber que artefacto era y que poderes tenia para que las personas no lo tuviera en sus manos_-

(_**¿Busquen en los lugares donde podría estar oculto ese artefacto?**_) -_lo decía black, buscando cualquier lugar donde júpiter pudo haberlo guardado y escondido el artefacto_-

¿Creo que tengo una idea en donde buscarlo? -_lo decía aquilus, llamando la atención de los dos dragones_\- estamos buscándolo con la vista, si júpiter tenia los mismos dones, tarves, ¿lo encuentre de la misma forma? -_lo decía, mientras cierra sus ojos para concentrarse y usar su don para encontrar donde estaría el artefacto escondido_-

(_**Excelente idea aquilus**_) -_lo decía aquiles alegre de poder saber donde escondió el artefacto __júpiter_-

(_**Aquilus, aquiles, estaré afuera de la cueva, cuidando la entrada**_) -_les avisa, mientras se lleva el huevo de dead con el, mientras que su hijo y el hijo de su jinete buscaban el artefacto_-

(_**Entiendo padre, ¿ten cuidado?**_) -_lo decía preocupado por su padre_-

(_**Mas bien, ¿ustedes tengan cuidado?**_) -_dicho esto, salio del salón hacia afuera de la cueva_-

Bueno aquiles, busca por esos objetos de haya ¿si se podría activar un mecanismo oculto o algo? -_le pedía aquilus, mientras revisaba las paredes_-

(_**Bien aquilus**_) -_dicho esto, empezó a mover algunas cosas del lugar con su hocico_-

_**Pasaron unos momentos, hasta que aquiles, sin darse cuenta, había movido una estatua de un dragón color oro y de la nada entre las paredes de aquilus se abren en dos mostrando un artefacto circular de oro que brillaba.**_

Aquiles... -_lo decía llamando a su amigo dragón_-

(_**Perdona aquilus, creo que moví una estatua pequeña de un dragón de oro y ¿no se que paso?**_) -_lo decía excusándose para que no lo regañaran, pero sintió la mano en su cabeza, por parte de aquilus_-

Lo encontramos amigo mio, gracias a ti, logramos encontrar este artefacto -_lo decía alegre a su dragón, mientras lo acaricia_\- ahora tomemos-lo y ¿salgamos de aquí? -_lo decía acercándose al artefacto y apenas lo toco, empezó a brillas emitiendo un brillo muy intenso que tuvieron que cubrir sus vistas_-

(_**¿Que sucede aquilus?**_) -_le pregunta confundido_-

No... ¿no lo se? -_lo decía aquilus confundido cubriendo su visión y acercándose al artefacto_-

(_**¿Ten cuidado, aquilus?**_) -_lo decía preocupado al ver que su amigo y jinete se acercaba al objeto brillante_-

Lo se... -_lo decía preocupado por el y a su amigo dragón, mientras se acercaba al artefacto con una de sus manos estiradas y con su brazo cubriéndose del gran destello que emitía el artefacto_-

(_**Ah... aquilus, date prisa... me esta empezando a doler el... cuerpo...**_)

Ya, casi... ¿solo un poco más? -_estira su mano hacia el artefacto_-

(_**Aquilus, ¡toca ese artefacto ahora!**_) -_lo decía aquiles adolorido en su cuerpo y al decirle eso aquilus toca el artefacto dejando de emitir ese brillo intenso que __emitía_-

¿Estas bien, aquiles? -_lo decía preocupado por su amigo dragón_-

(_**Sí, estoy bien, solo algo adolorido, no te preocupes**_)

¿Esta bien? -_lo decía algo preocupado por su dragón y tomando el artefacto, no había emitido otra vez, ese brillo intenso que emitió cuando lo tomo por primera vez_\- sera mejor que salgamos de aquí e irnos a la isla de los furias nocturnas

(_**Esta bien, aquilus**_) -_lo decía caminando con su jinete para reencontrarse con black que los esperaba en la entrada de la cueva_-

(_**¿Como les fue?**_)

Bien black, conseguimos el artefacto -_lo decía aquilus mostrando el artefacto al dragón de su padre_-

(_**Bien, ya tenemos el arma de júpiter, tenemos que usar ese artefacto contra el rey del ejercito de la muerte**_) -_lo decía serio black ante su hijo y el hijo de su jinete_-

(_**Sí, eso es verdad, con este artefacto, tendremos esta guerra ganada**_) -_lo decía aquiles sorprendido lo poderoso que era el artefacto, mientras se agachaba para que aquilus se montara para empezar el viaje_-

Bueno, debemos llegar a la isla de los furias nocturnas y planear un ataque para derrotar a ese rey del ejercito de la muerte -_lo decía serio, mientras se montaba en su dragón_-

(_**Sí, pero ¿como lograremos encontrar el lugar donde esta el rey del ejercito de la muerte?**_) -_pregunta aquiles algo confundido_-

(_**Pues, con esos soldados que renunciaron a ser parte del ejercito de la muerte y el mandato del rey**_) -_le respondía black a su hijo_-

Bien, al menos así podremos saber ¿donde esta ese traidor? y poner fin a esta guerra -_lo decía serio aquilus hacia los dos dragones_-

(_**Bien, entonces esta decidido, iremos a la isla de los furias nocturnas para planear el ataque contra el rey y su ejercito de la muerte**_) -_lo decía black aceptando la idea de aquilus_-

(_**Bien, entonces, vamos**_) -_lo decía extendiendo sus alas para alzar el vuelo_-

_**Los dos dragones empezaron a volar rumbo a la isla de los furias nocturnas con el artefacto esférico que el jinete de dragones júpiter, había dejado oculto con el huevo de Dead, Mientras que en la isla de los furias nocturnas, los jinetes de dragones, los templarios, nisarines, piratas (corsarios), persas, vikingos, los jinetes turcos, jinetes chinos y jinetes japoneses se estaban reuniendo para planear un plan para acabar de una vez por todas con el ejercito de la muerte, el rey y también con los templarios que estaban aliados al rey para que la orden templaria sea dirigida por los templarios que estaban aliados con los jinetes de dragones, nisarines, corsarios, vikingos y persas, que trabajaran juntos como nunca habían hecho y los dragones trabajar con vikingos que ellos los habían estado cazando durante años.**_

\- _Hasta aquí llega mi capitulo, espero que les haya gustado a todos, si se preguntan que artefacto especifico era que había puesto en el fic, pues, ustedes ya lo saben si leyeron mi perfil donde nombre un listado de juegos que me agradan y también agradezco a "__**MegurSD**__" por seguirme y que le haya gustado mi fic, y también a los 317 que vieron mi fic, se lo agradezco en que hayan tomado su tiempo en leerlo, no olviden dejar sus review's y no sean tímidos, se que así sabre si les gusta o no ya que pronto se terminara el fic, para empezar la continuación de otro fic del mismo, pero por diferencia es el año. Bueno se los agradezco con todo corazón y les deseo a todos los que tengan un fic o tienen planeado hacer uno, saben que tienen mi apoyo._ -

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin_


	24. Una pelea entre aliados y una solución

_**Una pelea entre aliados y una solución.**_

_**Isla de los furias nocturnas - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Tras que aquilus, aquiles y black los guiaba a donde estaría la isla donde estaría el artefacto extraño que había escondido júpiter de manos codiciosas. Mientras que maría estaba caminando con nightshade a reunirse con los demás jinetes negros, hasta que estaban ya todos los jefe o lideres de cada grupo.**_

Bien, empezaremos la reunión -_decía el maestro templario que se había levantado de su asiento para hablar y llamar todos la atención_\- ¿como único maestro templario de mi orden? estamos aquí, para eliminar al ejercito de la muerte, igual que ustedes -_lo decía mirando a los jefes de la tribu vikinga y lideres de imperios o tribus_-

Eso esta bien claro, templario -_lo decía el mentor de los nisarines_\- se que el ejercito de la muerte son muy rudos en fuerza, pero de agilidad no es muy favorables para ellos

¿A que te refieres, asesino? -_lo decía escardo, levantándose de su asiento_\- estas diciendo, ¿que la fuerza bruta no nos favores sera?

Lo que digo yo escardo, lo hago con sabiduría y no con apuros, siempre hay que planear una buena estrategia, ¿para poder acabar con nuestros enemigos?

¿Concuerdo con la águila blanca, con su estrategia? -_lo decía el jefe de unos indígenas que habían llegado con los aliados hace unos días_\- mi pueblo fue casi masacrado por los hombres de armadura negras metálicas y cascos de muerte

Estoy de acuerdo con el indígena -_decía el lider de los jinetes de dragones turcos_\- nuestro amado imperio otomano, esta igual que cada uno de ustedes, ninguno de nosotros esta a salvo si el rey del ejercito de la muerte, si no es asesinado a el y su dragón

¿Ustedes sabían eso? -_decía el lider persa hacia los jinetes de dragones_\- ¿ustedes lo sabían todos este tiempo? y ¿no nos dijeron nada?

Líder persa, cálmate, no debemos pelear entre nosotros, debemos luchar contra el rey y su ejercito de la muerte -_lo decía el maestro templario hacia los demás aliados, para que no empiece una pelea entre aliados_-

Tu -_lo decía escardo señalando al mentor de los nisarines_\- tu asesino, le hiso tener amistades con un dragón a escondidas de su tribu

¿Que? ¿estas diciendo que aquilus tiene la culpa de que tu hijo sea amigo de un dragón? -_lo decía selim ofendido por lo que había dicho escardo_-

¿Tu que crees nisarin? -_lo decía escardo con enojo, hacia el mentor de los nisarines_-

Escardo -_lo decía roberto levantándose de su asiento_\- si te atreves a dañar a nuestro mentor, saldrás muy mal de esta -_lo decía roberto serio, hacia el vikingo, preparando su hidden blade, para proteger a su amigo y mentor_-

Hermanos, por favor, ¿no es un buen momento de que entre nosotros estemos peleando? -_lo decía el maestro templario, intentando calmarlos_-

Cállate templario. tu orden y el ejercito de la muerte se habían unido y tu quieres solo volver a formas los templarios para que no tengan competencia para expandir sus tierras y su orden -_lo decía el lider persa, al maestre templario_-

Ni se les ocurra a dañaros -_decían los lideres de jinetes de dragones, preparados para usar sus espadas y cuchillas, para defender a sus compañeros jinetes_-

¿Acaso nos están traicionado? -_lo decía molesto el lider persa hacia los jinetes de dragones, templarios, nisarines y incluso el jefe __indígena_-

No los estamos traicionando, ustedes empezaron -_lo decía el lider de los jinetes de dragones chinos_-

_**Mientras que en la reunión estaba convirtiéndose en en una pelea entre aliados, en la entrada de la cueva, habían llegado aquilus, aquiles y black para empezar a caminar por la cueva donde todos se refugiaban.**_

¿Crees que sea capas de controlar este artefacto, black? -_le pregunta aquilus al dragón de su padre_-

(_**Sí, ¿estoy seguro de que tu podrás controlar el artefacto y descubrir sus secretos que algunos no fueron descubiertos por júpiter?**_) -_lo decía black al ver a aquilus_-

(_**¿Cuales secretos?**_) -_pregunta aquiles a su padre algo curioso_-

(_**¿Eso repente que te muestre el artefacto? claro, ¿que solo los humanos pueden usar este artefacto y usar su poder? pero, no todos los humanos pueden usarlo, a otros solo los llevaría a la locura y a otros le muestra la **_**_sabiduría_**) -_le explica algo a aquiles_-

(_**¿Como cuales?**_) -_le pregunta curioso_-

(_**Aquiles, aun no lo se, solo soy el guardián de este artefacto y mi deber era entregárselo a aquilus**_) -_lo decía black, mirando a aquilus que estaba observando el artefacto con cada detalle_-

Pero, ¿crees que podre controlar el artefacto? -_lo decía aquilus aun confuso de si mismo al tener el artefacto en sus manos_-

(_**Mira aquilus, ¿solo debes confiar en ti mismo? se que tu padre te diría eso, pero debes saber que tu tienes un papel muy importante en el mundo, ¿solo debes saber que?**_) -_lo decía black a aquilus con algo de su experiencia_-

Bueno si tu, ¿crees que puedo controlar los poderes de este artefacto? -_lo decía aquilus mirando al artefacto_\- intentare de dar lo mejor

(_**Así se habla aquilus, ¿ahora, vamos a donde están todos reunidos?**_) -_lo decía aquiles animando a su jinete como si fueran hermanos de nacimiento_-

¡Aquilus! -_lo llamaba matilda desesperada_-

Matilda, ¿que sucede? -_lo decía aquilus confundido al ver a su amiga_-

Es roberto, entre nosotros se empezó a formar una pelea en medio de la reunión y ahora casi estamos peleando entre nosotros, mientras que selim, el maestro templario, los demás jinetes y roberto están peleando contra los aliados -_lo decía matilda llorando en el pecho de aquilus_-

Ya matilda, me encargare de detener esta pelea errónea -_lo decía aquilus, mostrando un poco de amabilidad ante su compañera_\- me asegurare de que se termine de una vez por todas y esta guerra -_dicho esto, aquilus corre hacia donde estarían todos, esquivando las personas y dragones con que se cruzaba_-

(_**Padre, iré con aquilus, ¿cuida de matilda?**_) -_lo decía aquiles, corriendo detrás de su jinete_-

(_**Esta bien, ¿tengan cuidado los dos?**_) -_lo decía preocupado por su hijo y el hijo de su jinete_-

Black, ¿crees que aquilus y aquiles detendrán esta pelea que se formo en la reunión? -_lo decía matilda algo preocupada_-

(_**Sí, ¿solo hay que esperar?**_) -_lo decía black, confortando a matilda_-

_**Mientras que aquilus y aquiles corrían para llegar a la reunión de los aliados, en la reunión empezaba a empeorar por los combates entre aliados, por un lado a favor estaban los lideres de los jinetes de dragones, nisarines, corsarios, indígenas y templarios. Mientras que los que estaban en contra, eran los vikingos, persas que estaban hartos.**_

Por favor, escardo, recapacita tus acciones -_lo decía el maestro templario hacia el jefe de berk_-

Ni lo pienses templario, este infeliz debe morir por enseñarle a un crió asesinar a personas -_lo decía escardo enojado con hacha en mano_-

Te advierto escardo que si intentas de matar a mi amigo, te asesino, me has oído vikingo -_lo decía el maestro templario, con una amenaza con su espada_-

Ja, ¿no te tengo miedo templario? ustedes son unos infelices que se aprovechan de esto, para expandir sus dominós -_lo decía Escardo con ira, mientras ataca al capitán templario, mientras este bloquea su ataque con su espada_-

A nosotros no nos importa expandirnos nuestros territorios, ¿solo queremos intentar de ayudarlos? -_lo decía el maestro templario que aleja escardo de selim_-

Claro que nos ayudaran, primero, ¿que mate a ese nisarin y luego a los que lo siguen? -_lo decía escardo lanzándose con su hacha, hacia el maestro templario, pero es recibido por un golpe en la cara por parte de selim_-

No soy tan idiota que dejar que un vikingo segado por su ira y rabia, este en estos combates -_lo decía selim, enojado por las acciones de escardo_\- entiéndelo, si tenemos que ganar al rey y a su ejercito de la muerte, debemos colaborar entre nosotros, no atacarnos entre nosotros

Tu no eres nadien para darme ordenes, ¿nisarin? -_lo decía escardo sin escuchar las palabras de selim o del maestro templario y se lanza a atacar a los dos lideres_-

¡Detente escardo! -_lo decía roberto, quien bloquea su ataque y le da una patada en el estomago, alejándolo de los dos lideres_-

Tu, pequeño mocos, ¿como te atreves? me encargare de cortarte la cabeza y clavarla en una estaca -_lo decía escardo corriendo con su hacha, hacia roberto_-

¿Creo que esa vez que aquilus, te dio una golpiza en berk? ¿no has aprendido nada? -_lo decía roberto, bloqueando el ataque de escardo, pero en eso se le resbala su espada y es tumbado en el suelo_-

¡muere niño! -_lo decía escardo levantando su hacha para decapitar a roberto_-

¡Paren todos! -_lo decía una voz conocida para todos y ven que una estela de luz, brillaba en la oscuridad de la entrada donde estaba la reunión y ven que todos los enemigos estaban inmóviles impidiendo-les moverse_\- ¡no dejare que dañen a mis amigos y mucho menos a nuestros aliados! -_lo decía caminando mostrándose ante todos los presentes_-

¡Aquilus! -_lo decían sorprendidos selim, el maestro templario, roberto y los lideres de cada grupo de los jinetes de dragones_-

¡Tu...! ¡¿que hechizara es esta?! -_lo decía molesto escardo, incluyendo a los persas_-

Escardo... puedo aceptar que estés aquí y insultes a mis amigos, compañeros... pero intentar a matar a selim, ¿eso ya es otra cosa? -_alza el artefacto mostrando un objeto esférico dorado, brillando sorprendiendo a todos los presentes_\- con esta arma, podremos garantizar, nuestra victoria contra el rey y su ejercito de la muerte -_lo decía aquilus en voz alta, liberando a los vikingos y persas, menos a escardo_-

Aquilus, ¿donde sacaste ese artefacto? -_lo decía roberto sorprendido al ver el artefacto circular dorado en las manos de aquilus_-

Es un arma que había dejado el jinete de dragon júpiter, ahora quiero que todos salgan y vuelvan a sus tareas de ahora en adelante, también que algunas embarcaciones vayan a berk y traigan a todos los berkianos a esta isla -_observa, como soldados persas salían corriendo por las ordenes que daba aquilus y los vikingos preparando sus barcos para zarpar a berk_-

¿Que? ¿que harás en berk, niño? -_lo decía molesto escardo __inmóvil_-

Estoy protegiendo tu tierra escardo, ¿aun no lo entiendes? todo vikingo, persa, jinete de dragones, nisarines, corsario o templario, necesitan ayuda, por eso estoy enviando ayuda a tu isla, ¿por que presiento que algo malo sucederá hay? si quieres ayudar, haslo, pero si descubro que intentas de dañar a mis amigos o a mi esposa, te asesinare -_dicho esto, aquilus libera a escardo que cae al suelo y mirando a aquilus con odio_-

_**Tras haber detenido la pelea entre aliados, aquilus con roberto se dirigió a donde estaban black y matilda que ella al ver a su esposo, fue a abrazarlo.**_

Roberto... -_lo decía matilda feliz de ver a su esposo sano y salvo de esa pelea en la reunión y ella corre a abrazar a su esposo, llorando de preocupación en su pecho_-

Ya matilda, estoy bien, ¿gracias a aquilus estamos todos bien? -_lo decía roberto a su esposa, abrazándola y reconfortándola por la preocupación que le había hecho pasar_-

¿No sabes lo mucho que me preocupe...? ¿si te pasara algo? yo... -_lo decía mirando a los ojos de su esposo con lagrimas_-

Ya amor, ahora estoy bien, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en acabar esta guerra

Sí, lo se roberto, pero, ¿no quiero perderte? -_lo decía algo nostálgica por su esposo_-

Descuida matilda, ¿me encargare de que a roberto no le pase nada? -_lo decía aquilus, colocando su mano en el hombro de matilda dándole ánimos y esperanzas_-

Aquilus... -_lo decía matilda sorprendida de las palabras de aquilus, dejando esa frialdad y seriedad como era sus hábitos, al estar casado con maría_-

Bueno, ahora si me disculpan, debo dejar a la pareja solos un rato y estar con mi esposa, así que, ¿si me disculpan? -_lo decía aquilus, amable y con cariño a sus dos amigos que hace años no volvía esa amabilidad de el en años, mientras se iba acompañado de aquiles y de black_-

Sabes, ¿algo roberto? -_lo decía matilda, haciendo que su esposo la viera_-

Sí, ¿que pasa matilda? -_lo decía roberto mirando a su esposa_-

Te has dado cuenta que aquilus, ya no habla con su habito de siempre, ahora esta más amable y habla con ese sentimiento cálido, ¿es como ver a otro aquilus?

Sí, ¿ahora me he dado cuenta de algo? -_lo decía roberto, mirando como su amigo se iba alejando_\- es como si toda esa amabilidad y cariño que el nunca había mostrado, ¿había vuelto en el? por lo que se, aquilus perdió a su madre por una enfermedad y su padre fue asesinado enfrente de el y ahora comprendo, ¿por que se había vuelto frió y serio?

Pero... ¿crees que el estará bien? -_lo decía matilda preocupada_-

Sí, aparte el protegerá a todos nosotros con su vida, incluyendo si tiene que apostar su alma para protegernos del rey y su ejercito de la muerte -_lo decía roberto serio en sus palabra al ver a aquilus alejarse_-

Ahora que estamos solos, es tiempo de que lo pasemos juntos, ¿no lo crees, amor? -_le pregunta matilda cariñosa-mente a su esposo_-

¿Como olvidarte amor? -_lo decía roberto, cargando a su esposa entre sus brazos y ella sorprendida a tal acción de su esposo_-

Hay, roberto, ¿siempre tan romántico cuando te conviene? -_lo decía matilda, dándole una sonrisa a su esposo_-

¿Sí, tengo que hacer romántico para mi esposa y única mujer que amo? si lo haré siempre -_lo decía roberto dándole una dulce sonría a su esposa y caminando a donde estarían viviendo ellos dos_-

_**Mientras que roberto y matilda iban a pasar un buen rato juntos como parejas, aquilus, aquiles y black se dirigían a donde estaría viviendo aquilus, donde hay se encontraría con su esposa maría. Al llegar ven que maría estaba acostada en un fardo de heno, esperando a aquilus, hasta que ella vio que se acercaban dos dragones y su esposo.**_

Aquilus... -_lo decía maría sonriente al ver a su esposo de vuelta_-

Hola amor, ¿espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto? -_lo decía aquilus tranquilo a su esposa, dejando el artefacto esférico en una roca, mientras se acercaba a su esposa y darle un dulce beso_-

Me alegra que estés bien y hayas regresado -_lo decía maría dándole un abrazo a su esposo_-

Bueno, ¿me alegra también que estés bien? -_lo decía acostándose al lado de su esposa_-

Bueno, ¿pronto sera hora de que partamos a berk, para traer a todos los berkianos que quedan a esta isla?

¿Tan pronto tienes que irte? -_lo decía María preocupada por su esposo_-

Sí, pero volveremos todos, no te preocupes mucho amor -_lo decía aquilus, acariciando las mejillas de su esposa_-

Espero que vuelvas pronto amor -_lo decía maría sonriendole a su esposo, mientras los dos se acuestan abrazados, dejandose llevar con el silencio que habia en el lugar y quedarse dormidos, mientras que sus dragones que estaban en el lugar los miraba tranquilamente_-

(_**No, ¿crees que se ven muy tiernos los dos?**_) -_lo decía nightshade, mirando tiernamente a su "hermana" con aquilus abrazados_-

(_**Sí, los dos lo son, es más, digo que tu y maría son las más tiernas que aquilus y yo hemos visto en nuestras vidas**_) -_lo decía aquiles intentando de ser romántico con nightshade_-

(_**¿En serio? vaya aquiles, ¿no sabia, que podías ser tan...?**_) -_lo decía nightshade sorprendida_-

(_**Sí, lo se, ¿un poco distraído y esas cosas?**_) -_lo decía aquiles ya sabiendo la respuesta de nightshade_-

(_**No...**_) -_se acurruca cerca de aquiles, mientras cierras sus ojos para dormir un rato_\- (_**un dragón romántico, diciendo eso a su pareja**_)

(_**Ja, ¿vaya alago tuyo nightshade? pero, gracias por eso**_) -_lo decía aquiles acomodándose con nightshade y cerrando sus ojos para dormir un rato_-

_**Mientras que todos los que habitaban la isla de los furias nocturnas empezaron a dormir, excepto los vigilantes y dragones patrulleros nocturnos que volaban al rededor de la isla, en las noches.**_

_**Castillo del rey - isla del ejercito de la muerte - 318 D.C**_

_**Mientras que todos los generales y capitanes del ejercito de la muerte con su rey, estaban planeando su plan estratégico para atacar la isla de berk con sus soldados.**_

Mi rey, le sugiero que hagamos una buena estrategia contra estos vikingos, para demostrarles a quien debe obedecerlo -_lo decía el primer generales que estaban presentes_-

Interesante deducción, general, pero recuerda que estamos luchando contra vikingos, piratas, jinetes de dragones, nisarines y imperios -_lo decía tranquilo, mientras caminaba al lado de sus tres generales y sus tres capitanes_-

Mi señor, si me lo permite... un buena estrategia, seria que cuando vayan a buscar ah... más vikingos, podemos atacarlos cuando estén anclados a los muelles. recuerde que tenemos cañones, ballestas gigantes mata dragones y también tenemos a miles de soldados obligados a obedecer sus ordenes -_lo decía el primer capitán que estaban en la reunión_-

Buena deducción capitán, pero... ¿necesitamos algo más poderoso que armas? -_lo decía el ex-jinete de dragones algo molesto en su tono de voz_-

Y ¿si flanqueamos a los vikingos por distintos lugares? -s_uguirio su segundo general, con seriedad_-

¿Como que, general? -_le pregunta curioso el ex-jinete de dragón_-

Muy simple mi señor, enviamos a unos soldados que estén escondidos en la isla, mientras que ellos analizan la situación en tierra, le darían la señal a las embarcaciones para disparar sin piedad a los vikingos en su isla y ¿así no tendrían escapatoria? -_lo decía el segundo general a su rey_-

Mmm... me encanta ese plan, pero hay un detalle, los vikingos podrían huir por los bosques -_lo decía el ex-jinete de dragón algo molesto, pensando en que habría supervivientes_-

Ah... mi señor, olvida a los soldado que estarán en tierra, ellos acabarían a los vikingos, ¿que intenten de huir y los eliminaría sin piedad? -_le decía su segundo general de su ejercito_-

Bien, mis generales y capitanes leales a mi... -_lo decía el ex-jinete de dragones, caminando a su asiento_\- hoy prepararemos nuestros soldados, armas, comida y embarcaciones para ir a la isla de unos vikingos llamado berk a darles un saludo cálido por nuestras armas manchadas de su sangre -_lo decía el ex-jinete hacia sus generales y capitanes_-

Sí, mi señor -_respondieron sus generales y capitanes al mismo tiempo_-

Pueden irse -_les hace una señal que se podían retirar de la sala, mientras el se dirigía a donde estaría su dragón_\- dime amigo, ¿como estuvo tu cena?

(_**¿Como crees? el sabor a cordero es lo más delicioso e incluso el pescado, pero, nada se compara probar la sangre de algún dragón en mi boca**_) -_lo decía un dragón carmezi, lamiéndose el hocico, pensando el sabor a sangre de dragón_-

Tranquilo amigo, todo a su tiempo, recuerda que cuando dominemos a todos, tu seras el rey de los dragones y yo como jinete rey de todos los hombres y mujeres -_lo decía con una sonrisa cínica hacia su dragón_-

(_**Me gustas como piensas, por eso tu eres mi jinete y yo tu dragón, nosotros tenemos el mismo destino para dominar a estos rebelión que intente de quitarnos nuestro sueños**_) -_lo decía el dragón carmezi, comiendo un cordero despellejado_-

Por eso, tenemos que eliminar nuestras amenazas, ya que ese jinete no nos molestara más, por que esta muerto -_lo decía acurrucándose al lado de su dragón_-

(_**Sí, es verdad... ahora con ese jinete de dragón muerto, ya nadie puede contra nosotros**_) -_lo decía el dragón apoyando la idea de que el jinete que se habían enfrentado los dos, ya había muerto_-

Si, en eso te doy la razón, amigo -_lo decía el ex-jinete de dragón, acariciando la cabeza de su dragón_-

_**Así, paso el ex-jinete de dragón, acompañando a su dragón mientras comía, mientras los soldados del ejercito de la muerte estaban preparándose para partir cuando amanezca y acabar con los berkianos. Mientras que los berkianos estaban preparándose para dormir sin sospechar lo que ocurriría pronto en su isla.**_

-_ Bueno, hasta aquí llego el capitulo, se que fue corto, comparado con los otros capítulos anteriores, pero es lo que pude hacer, agradezco a las 333 visitas que ustedes han tomado su tiempo en leer mi fic, bueno no olviden dejar sus review's para saber si les gusto el capitulo, no sean tímidos cualquier comentario me servirá, (excepto un comentarios ofensivos) para, así tarves vuelva emotivo y suba pronto otro capitulo, lamento la tardanza para todos, bueno adiós a todos bye _-

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	25. El viaje y el ataque a berk

_**El viaje y el ataque a berk.**_

_**Isla de Berk - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Era un gran día en berk, mientras que todos los habitantes de la isla de berk, estaban haciendo sus tareas, mientras que agda, esposa de escardo, estaba dirigiendo las cosas en berk, mientras que su esposo y jefe no estaba.**_

Vamos, ¡tienen que reunir suficientes pescados antes de las heladas! -_lo decía agda ordenando a sus compañeros berkianos dando las instrucciones, mientras algunos vikingos tomaban sus redes de pesca y se iban en sus barcos para recolectar los pescados que __podían_-

Agda -_lo decía una anciana, mientras se acercaba_-

Anciana goti, ¿que hace aquí? -_lo decía agda ayudando a la anciana_-

¿Donde esta escardo y tu hijo? -_le pregunta goti al ver que el jefe de la aldea no estaba_-

Mi esposo y nuestro hijo con los demás se fueron a donde estarían reuniéndose esas personas que montaban dragones y ¿llevaban ropas extrañas, armas y muy poca armadura? -_le decía agda con cada detalle a goti_-

Ah, si... los nisarines, si he escuchado de ellos... pero, ¿nunca había escuchado de que ellos montaban dragones? -_lo decía goti, recordando lo que había escuchado sobre los nisarines, en su niñez_-

¿Entonces? si usted dice, ¿que esos jóvenes que estaban montados en dragones no son nisarines? ¿entonces quienes son? -_lo decía agda algo confundida hacia goti_-

Bueno, según escuche, que los nisarines son asesinos muy hábiles en el combate, ellos no matan a cualquiera, ellos escogen a personas que son... corruptas y los espían y luego los asesinan con sus armas -_lo decía goti, mientras recordaba los rumores de que hablaban sobre los nisarines_-

Bueno anciana goti, si me disculpas, tengo que supervisar a los demás vikingos de que hagan sus labores -_lo decía agda, mientras se alejaba de goti_-

Hay, esta mujer, ¿se nota que madre e hijo no cambian? -_lo decía goti, mientras observaba como agda se iba y ella se iba para su casa a las afuera del pueblo_-

_**Todo era tranquilo en berk, mientras no había ningún solo ataque de dragones en los días de que se fueron esos jóvenes montados en dragones. Mientras que en medio del océano, unos 100 galeones de color negros se dirigían hacia berk, para cumplir las ordenes de su rey y eliminar cualquier resistencia a su mandato y orden.**_

_**Isla de los furias nocturnas - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Mientras a solo unas semanas de llegar a Berk, 12 embarcaciones estaban listos para zarpar hacia la isla de berk, para enviar refuerzos para que berk, no fuera atacada, mientras que seis embarcaciones eran: 3 galeones templarios, 3 galeones de los piratas y 6 embarcaciones vikingas esperaban la señal de uno de los dos embarcaciones principales para empezar a navegar rumbo a berk.**_

¿Aquilus? -_lo decía maría al ver que no se encontraba su esposo al lado de ella, otra vez_-

(_**Tranquila hermanita, los dos se habían despertado para preparar todo lo necesario, para partir**_) -_lo decía nightshade entrando al lugar donde ellos vivían temporalmente_-

Eso me alegra nightshade, ¿creí que les había sucedido algo peor? -_lo decía algo tranquila al saber que su esposo no le haya pasado nada_-

(_**Lo malo, ¿que roberto estaba haciendo un vuelo nocturno con los furias nocturnas y las correas se cortaron¡ y como sigiloso se preocupo mucho de su jinete, bueno...**_) -_lo decía algo nerviosa nightshade_-

¿Que le paso a roberto? -_le pregunta maría algo preocupada por su amigo_-

(_**Bueno... roberto termino herido en una pierna y no podrá caminar por unos días, igual a sigiloso no podrá volar en unos días hasta que se hayan recuperado**_) -_lo decía preocupada nightshade por sus dos amigos_-

Bueno, al menos no fue tan grabe, ¿podrían haber muerto los dos? -_lo decía maría preocupada_\- ahora matilda estará cuidando a su esposo y fury a su pareja

(_**Sí, es un alivio de que los dos sigan vivos, ah y aquilus me dijo que si despertabas, que te estaría esperando para que te despidieras de el**_) -_lo decía nightshade con una sonrisa desdentada, para animar el ambiente_-

Sí, tienes razón nightshade -_lo decía maría mientras se levantaba de su cama de heno_-

(_**Bien, ¿vamos donde esta aquilus?**_) -_lo decía nightshade, mientras maría la acompaña_-

¿Como crees que estén los berkianos nightshade? -_le pregunta curiosa maría a su dragona y hermana_-

(_**¿No lo se? pero, se que estarán bien, solo hay que pensar que estén bien y no nada malo, ¿verdad?**_) -_lo decía nightshade con una sonrisa_-

Sí, es verdad hermana, no debemos pensar en cosas malas, siempre debemos pensar sobre cosas positivas -_lo decía maría, devolviendo-le una sonrisa a nightshade_-

(_**Bien, ahora se que aquilus nos debe estar esperando en los muelles que habían hecho todos, para poder subirse a los barcos, sin tener que usar a los dragones para subirlos a todos y que los vikingos, persas no nos tengan miedo**_) -_lo decía nightshade recordando las miradas de miedo de esos berkianos y persas, mientras pasaba al lado de esas personas_-

Bueno, al menos tu eres amable con los demás aliados, ¿eso es lo importante? -_lo decía maría, mientras caminaba con su dragona y le acariciaba la nuca_-

(_**Eso es verdad maría, ahora debemos ayudaron entre nosotros, ¿en las buenas o en las malas?**_)

_**Las dos, jinete y dragón estaban caminando por los túneles subterráneos hecho por los furias nocturnas, para moverse por las montañas, ya que habían muchos dragones, jinetes de dragones y humanos que estaban trabajando juntos, mientras que escoltaban a escardo a su embarcación, cuando maría con nightshade llegan a los muelles, pueden ver a aquilus con jacob y matias hablando de algo.**_

Bien, ¿así que cuento con ustedes? mientras no estoy y roberto se mejora de su pierna

Sí aquilus, confía en nosotros, no dejaremos que a nuestras esposas, amigas y compañeros salgan dañados por los ataques de nuestros enemigos -_lo decía jacob haciendo una reverencia de respeto a aquilus, junto con matias que hacia lo mismo_-

Cuente con nosotros aquilus, nos aseguraremos que nadie muera en esta isla y sea atacada -_lo decía matias en una reverencia a aquilus_-

Bien, y quiero que tengan esto y ¿lo cuiden hasta mi regreso? -_lo decía aquilus entregándoles el artefacto a sus dos amigos_-

¿Que es esto aquilus? -_lo decían los dos al mismo tiempo impresionados como brillaba el artefacto esférico dorado en sus manos_-

Es el arma que el jinete de dragón júpiter, había escondido de manos codiciosas -_lo decía aquilus a sus dos amigos y ven como se acercaba maría y nightshade_\- bien, se los encargo el artefacto, pueden retirarse

Sí -_le hacen una reverencia los dos y se van dejando solo a aquilus que estaba ahora con maría y nightshade_-

Aquilus... -_lo decía preocupada por su esposo, mientras se colocaba su capucha negra_-

María, se lo que vas a decir, que debería quedarme aquí y cuidarlos, pero... algo me dice que ellos necesitaran de mi ayuda -_lo decía aquilus, señalando a las embarcaciones y a los vikingos_-

Lo se, pero se que estas preocupado por ellos, pero recuerda que los vikingos cazan a los dragones y los matan -_lo decía maría preocupada al ver a los dragones alrededores_-

Lo se amor, pero... hay uno vikingo que no se atreve a matar a dragones -_lo decía aquilus serio_-

¿Quien es el vikingo que no puede matar a un dragón? -_le pregunta curiosa a su esposo_-

María, es hipo, hipo es el que no se atreve a matar a un dragón -_lo decía aquilus, usando su eagle visión y ve a hipo a lo lejos subiendo a escondidas a un galeón templario_-

¿Estas seguro de eso aquilus? ¿que hipo no sea capas de asesinar a otro dragón? -_lo decía intentando de asegurar de que su esposo no este equivocado_-

Lo estoy maría -_le coloca sus manos en los hombros de su esposa mirando sus hermosos ojos_\- he tenido una visión, se que alguien llamado también hipo y un nisarin de un atuendo azul, vendrán a esta isla, pero aun no se su nombre de ese nisarin... -_lo decía, sorprendiendo a su esposa_\- pero, creo saber que ese artefacto tiene cosas guardadas, necesitare un buen tiempo, ¿para descubrir sus secretos?

Bueno, como se que estas seria una despedida rápida, ¿quiero que te cuides bien y de aquiles?, ustedes son nuestros únicos amores en nuestras vidas -_lo decía maría dándole un beso a su esposo y se separan_-

Volveremos todos, te lo prometo amor, volveremos sanos y salvos todos, sabiendo que arriesgaría mi vida por ellos -_dicho esto se iba a su galeón donde se había subido hipo con hiro a escondidas, pero es detenido por su esposa_-

Espera aquilus... -_lo decía maría llamando a su esposo y el se voltea a verla_\- olvidas tu espada -_se acerca a su esposo y le entrega su espada a su esposo con una sonrisa_-

Gracias amor -_guarda su espada en su funda_\- recuerda que volveremos en unos días -_dicho esto, se sube en el galeón templario y dándole la señal a las otras embarcaciones partir_-

adiós, amor... -_lo decía maría en un susurro, preocupada por su esposo_-

_**Mientras que todos los habitantes de la isla de la isla, dragones, jinetes de dragones, templarios, corsarios, persas y algunos vikingos, se despedían de las embarcaciones que se alejaban de la isla, hasta perderse en el horizonte.**_

_**Isla de berk - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Todos los Berkianos estaban haciendo sus tareas dadas las ordenes por agda, la esposa del jefe, ya que algunos estaban afilando espadas, hachas y mazos en la herrería que tenia la aldea, sin saber que les pasaría en unas horas.**_

Bien, necesitamos tener algunos vikingos que patrullen la aldea de noche, no quiero ningún enemigo o dragón cerca -_lo decía agda, hacia los demás vikingos_-

Muy bien, me apunto para la vigilancia nocturna -_decían algunos vikingos hacia agda_-

Bien, recuerden que si ven a un dragón, avisen a los demás, pero si es un enemigo, no duden en eliminarlo, ¿entendieron? -_lo decía en un tono de liderazgo y seria_-

Sí -_respondieron los ocho vikingos voluntarios_-

Bien, ahora iré a ayudar algunas vikingas, que están ocupadas en la cocina para que todos comamos en unas horas -_dicho esto, dio una señal para que todos se fueran a hacer sus tareas dadas por agda_-

Agda -_la llamaba la anciana de la aldea_-

Anciana goti, ¿que se le ofrece? -_lo decía agda, hacia la anciana de la tribu_-

Agda, tengo un mal presentimiento por lo que pasara hoy, pero deben tener cuidado, los huesos no mienten se acerca un peligro -_lo decía la anciana, sorprendiendo a agda_-

¿quienes? ¿los jóvenes que montaban los dragones? -_pregunta sorprendida de lo que le había dicho goti_-

No mi niña, no son esos jóvenes, según los huesos, vendrán embarcaciones hacia berk, para destruirla -_dicho esto la anciana, agda estaba en shock de la sorpresa que no sabia que se vendría y hacia su pueblo_-

¿Entonces hay que llevar a los niños y ancianos a los refugios? -_lo decía histérica al saber lo que __pasaría_-

Agda, escúchame, ya no hay... -_no termina la palabra, debido a que se escucho un estruendo, destruyendo la casa que estaban a unos metros de las dos_-

G...Goti, ¿esta bien? -_pregunta alarmada agda, al repentino ataque_-

Sí, estoy bien... debemos avisar a los demás para evacuar a los niños y ancianos

Sí, yo iré a mi casa a buscar unas cosas -_lo decía la anciana, caminando hacia su casa_-

¿Déjeme que le ayude goti? -_lo decía agda intentando de ayudar a la anciana a llegar a su casa_-

No agda, ve y avisa los otros -_lo decía goti, mientras se iba dejando a una agda consternada_-

Goti... -_dicho esto, corre a ayudar a los demás aldeanos a salir de la aldea y llevarlos a un lugar seguro_-

_**Mientras que los berkianos intentaban sacar a los demás vikingos y a sus familias, en el mar, habían unos 100 galeones negros, disparando consecutivamente con sus cañones hacia la isla, destruyendo casas y esculturas.**_

Sigan disparando, ¡no paren de abrir fuego! -_lo decía uno de los generales que estaban encargados de empezar el ataque desde el mar, mientras que los soldados en tierra, se ubicaban en posiciones estratégicas, para asesinar cualquier habitante vikingo de la aldea_-

¡Recarguen! -_saca su espada, preparando dar la siguiente señal del ataque, mientras recargaban los cañones y ve que todos los cañones estaban cargados_\- ¡fuego! -_lo decía el general gritando a todo pulmón, dando la orden de abrir fuego y los cañones fueron disparados y a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de los berkianos por el poder destructivo de los cañones_-

General, los soldados en tierra, están enviando una señal -_le entrega un catalejo a su general_-

Bien, ¿veamos? -_coloca el catalejo en un ojo, mientras observa que uno de los soldados en tierra, daba una señal alumbrando con su espada al barco_\- excelente, el plan marcha a la perfección, soldado, envíale la señal al general en tierra -_lo decía el general al soldado_-

Como ordene general -_dicho esto, hace la misma señal que el soldado en tierra_-

General, ¡nos están dando la señal de avanzar! -_lo decía uno de los soldados en tierra con un catalejo_-

Bien, que todos se cubran en los arbustos y que los arqueros se preparen, ¿por que se va a liar una masacre? -_dicho esto el general en tierra, todos los soldados se ocultaron en los arboles y los arqueros en los arbustos esperando a los vikingos para atacarlos por sorpresa_-

_**Mientras que los vikingos en la aldea, intentaban ayudar a sus amigos y familiares, una y otra vez, eran atacados con disparos desde el mar hacia la aldea y empezaron a ver bajas en berk.**_

¡Todos enselvase a los bosques! -_lo decía un vikingo, mientras ayudaba a uno de sus amigos, a llevarlo al bosque_-

¡Sí! -_le respondieron todos los vikingos_-

Vamos, ¿puedes ponerte de pie? -_lo decía agda, mientras colocaba el brazo del vikingo en su hombro, para ayudarlo a caminar_-

No, ¿creo que me roto la pierna...? no, ¿creo que pueda caminar? -_le responde adolorido hacia agda_-

Vamos tienes que aguantar, te llevare a un lugar seguro -_lo dice agda, mientras llevaba a su amigo, mientras en su camino, podían ver el poder destructivo de sus enemigos a la aldea, observando, como habían cuerpos de sus amigos muertos, familiares, animales y niños, mientras otros corrían por un lado a otro, intentando de escapar de los ataques desde el mar_-

Todos, ¡a cubrirse al bosque! -_lo decía un vikingo liderando a los demás hacia el bosque, mientras los demás vikingos se ayudaban a intentar de escapar del ataque_-

¡Preparen! -_los vikingos escucharon una voz, desconocida para ellos, ya que era el general de los soldados en tierra_\- ¡fuego! -_escucharon la orden de la voz y lo único que vieron los vikingos era una lluvia de flechas y lo único que se escucho por toda la isla, fueron gritos_-

_**Por toda la isla, se escucharon gritos de vikingos que estaban escapando por el bosque y esos gritos fueron escuchados por agda y otros vikingos que estaban en la aldea aun, rescatando a los supervivientes.**_

¿Que fue eso? -_lo decía agda, hacia su amigo que lo tenia apoyado en ella_-

¿Creo que es una emboscada? los vikingos que fueron por ese lado, ¿deben de estar muertos? -_lo decía el vikingo herido, mientras los demás vikingos que quedaban se movian por el lado contrario del ataque de flechas_-

Debemos seguir, vamos -_lo decía agda, mientras lideraba otro grupo de vikingos supervivientes de berk, hacia una salida lejos de las emboscadas_-

¿Donde vamos agda? -_pregunta uno de los vikingos a la segunda al mando_-

Iremos a un lugar apartado, hay una cueva, alejada de la aldea, hay es donde iremos y estaremos seguros de los ataques -_lo decía seria agda, mientras dirigía el grupo de niños, adultos y ancianos hacia la cueva_-

Bien, no bajen la guardia, ¿no sabemos si encontraremos enemigos en el camino? -_lo decía uno de los vikingos que estaba al lado de agda y del vikingo herido, vigilando los alrededores_-

_**Al caminar por el bosque del lado contrario a la emboscada por parte el ejercito de la muerte, los berkianos lograron llegar a la cueva sanos y salvos, pero al llegar al interior de la cueva, ven a la anciana de la tribu con medicinas curativas.**_

**_Océano_**_** Barbarico - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**Las doce embarcaciones estaban navegando por las aguas del archipiélago barbarico, sin saber que pasaba en berk, mientras que aquilus, caminaba por la embarcación, observa a hipo escondido con hiro y se le acerca sigilosamente.**_

(_**¿Oye hipo, crees que fue buena idea subirnos en este ah... galeón?**_) -_le pregunta hiro a su amigo, pero como hipo no hablaba el idioma de los dragones y que los jinetes de dragones podían hacerlo, el solo lo entendió con gruñidos leves_-

Sea lo que dijiste hiro, si, es una buena idea, ya que mi padre y los otros vikingos podrían matarte si te descubren en el barco donde están mi tribu -_lo decía hipo, preocupado por su amigo_-

(_**Descuida hipo, se cuidarme solo, ¿solo que no quiero exponerte en peligro?**_) -_lo decía hiro, ya que hipo no le entendió y el puso su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo vikingo_-

Creo que ya se que es lo que acabas de decir... -_hipo no pudo terminar debido a que veía a un aquilus, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada seria y fría, hacia los dos_\- ah... ¿hola aquilus? -_lo decía nervioso, hacia su amigo encapuchado_-

Hipo, hiro, que hacen en el galeón, que yo recuerde, ¿ustedes deberían estar en sus embarcaciones? -_lo decía aquilus en un tono molesto_-

Ah... si, la verdad es que no quiero que los de mi tribu, maten a hiro por ser un dragón, así que los dos nos subimos en el galeón templario, ¿para escondernos de mi padre? -_lo decía en un tono de miedo y nerviosismo al verlo hay parado de brazos cruzados_-

Hipo... si querías subir, no más hubieras dicho, nosotros hubiéramos aceptado con normalidad, pero con secretismo, ¿no es necesario? -_lo decía aquilus, intentando de no ser muy serio con hipo_-

Esta bien aquilus, solo que hiro es mi único amigo, ¿aparte de ustedes, claro esta? -_lo decía con nerviosismo_-

Lo se hipo, yo en tu lugar, haría lo mismo -_lo decía aquilus, un poco más calmado_\- pero recuerda que si tu padre te ve de hiro, no se que le pasara, sera mejor que se quede en el galeón, ¿mientras tanto?

Esta bien aquilus, eso solo que... ¿que mi padre es algo orgulloso y no me escucha? -_lo decía hipo, algo molesto y frustrado_-

Mira, ¿se que no he pasado mucho yo con mi padre? pero, ese orgullo es solo algo para impedir mostrar sus sentimientos de padre, ya que mi padre antes de que fuera asesinado, siempre nos llevábamos bien, pero... ¿eso ya fue hace muchos años? -_lo decía aquilus, mirando al cielo_-

Sí, lamento eso lo de tu padre aquilus, ahora se ¿que lo más importante es que pierdas algún ser querido o un familiar? -_lo decía hipo nostálgico, al ver a aquilus, mirar al cielo_-

Bueno, ¿si necesitas algo? estaré con algunos tripulantes peleando, para pasar el rato, ¿el viaje es muy largo? -_lo decía aquilus, mientras se iba alejando de hipo y hiro_-

(_**¿Se nota que es diferente a todos los humanos?**_) -_lo decía hiro, pero hipo solo lo interpreto con unos gruñidos leves_-

¿Te sucede algo amigo? -_lo decía hipo, al ver a su amigo dragón y este solo contesto con negatividad en un movimiento de la cabeza, indicándole que, "no había dicho nada"_-

_**Isla de Berk - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

Bien, quiero que busquen supervivientes y los eliminen sin dudarlo, ¿queda claro? -_lo decía el general encargado de los soldados en tierra_-

¡Sí! -_respondieron los soldados y empezaron a buscar supervivientes en los escombros de las casas y por el gran salón. solo encontrando a vikingos, ancianos, niños y mujeres muertos por el devastador ataque desde el mar_-

Bien, llevare un grupo a la playa, para asegurarnos que no hayan supervivientes por ese lado -_dicho esto el general, se lleva a unos 20 soldados consigo, hacia la playa_-

Sí, general -_respondieron los 20 soldados siguiendo a su general, mientras que en los barcos del ejercito de la muerte_-

Bien hecho soldados, el rey estará muy complacido por su lealtad a sus mandatos, se los agradezco, ahora descansen, se lo han ganado todos -_lo decía el general encargado de comandar las embarcaciones_-

Sí, general -_respondieron todos los soldados de las embarcaciones al mismo tiempo_-

Bien, que tengan un buen descanso -_dicho esto el general, se fue a su camarote a dormir, mientras que dos soldados vigilaban la puerta del camarote del general, para que ningún intruso entre_-

_**Mientras en una cueva alejados de la aldea, los berkianos sobrevivientes, estaban escondidos y un vikingo desesperado y molesto, empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva, llamando a todos la atención.**_

Vamos, ¿debemos expulsar a estos invasores de berk? -_decía un vikingo con hacha en mano, dispuesto a salir y a enfrentarse a los soldados_-

No -_lo detiene agda a su compañero vikingo_\- debemos esperar a mi esposo y a los demás vikingos -_lo decía con seriedad_-

Agda, dejaras que esos invasores, ¿tomen nuestra tierra y nuestra gente? -_lo decía enojado hacia agda, pero como es la esposa del jefe y segunda al mando, lo decía con algo de calma_-

No pienso hacer eso... lo importante es llevar a los heridos y al resto lejos de los invasores, ¿por que tarde o temprano nos encontraran y nos asesinaran a todos? -_lo decía agda seria, pensando sobre sus amigos y compañeros en ves de enfrentar a un ejercito con tan solo ser unos 20 vikingos y la anciana de la tribu_-

Esta bien agda, esperaremos a que lleguen escardo y los demás vikingos para poder expulsar a estos invasores, pero... ¿Crees que aguantaremos escondidos de ellos? pueden que estén explorando todo berk, para encontrar supervivientes

Eso lo sabemos bien... -_lo decía el vikingo adolorido, mientras era ayudado por otro vikingo_\- solo hay que rogar a odin para que... para que no nos encuentren -_lo decía el vikingo herido con un dolor inmenso en su pierna_-

Tranquilo amigo, ¿debes descansar? -_lo decía el vikingo, recostándolo en suelo, para que no forzara su pierna_-

**_Océano_**_** Barbarico - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_**En la embarcación templaria, todos los tripulantes estaban reunidos formando un circulo alrededor de unos peleadores que estaban practicando combates, uno de ellos era aquilus y el otro era un soldado templario, que decidieron pelear para pasar el rato en el largo viaje que tendrian todas las embarcaciones y sus tripulantes.**_

Bien niño, ¿veamos que es lo que tienes? -_lo decía el soldado templario de unos 34 años, lanzándose hacia aquilus_-

Simple -_le da un golpe en el estomago y luego unos dos golpes y una patada alejándolo de el_-

Ah... sabes golpear bien niño, tienes talento para pelear, pero, ¿no mucho? -_se lanza hacia aquilus, para darle algunos golpes_-

¿No lo creo? -_empieza a bloquear golpes y patadas del soldado templario_-

Tienes buenos reflejos, pero ¿no muy bien que digamos? -_lo decía el templario, agarrando a aquilus y empujándolo hacia el mástil, pero aquilus pone sus manos hacia el mástil, para no chocar con fuerza_-

¿Siempre los templarios son tan fanfarrones? -_lo decía aquilus, colocándose en posición_-

Ahora veras ¿de que están hechos los templarios? -_se lanza hacia aquilus, para darle un derechazo, pero es bloqueado_-

Eres muy confiado -_al bloquear el derechazo del templario, le inmoviliza el brazo y le empieza a golpear golpes en el torso y luego lo empuja hacia donde estaba la gente, mientras animaban a los peleadores_-

¿es increíble que un adolecente de 18 años, pueda vencer a un templario a golpes? -_lo decía el soldado templario, levantándose del suelo_\- ¿veamos como te va contra dos o tres templarios? -_lo decía exhausto el templario con quien había peleado aquilus, sentándose en unos barriles_-

¿Así que cuatro contra uno? -_lo decía aquilus, observando que tenia a dos peleadores detrás de el y dos enfrente_\- ¿esto sera interesante?

Ahora prepárate para ser golpeado -_lo decía el soldado templario_-

¡Hay voy niño! -_el tercer templario ataca aquilus desde la espalda_-

Siempre, ¿son tan predecibles los templarios? -_lo decía aquilus, golpeando al soldado con una patada en el estomago y lanzando-lo hacia uno de sus contrincantes votando a ambos_-

Lo pagaras -_el segundo templario atacaba a aquilus con un derechazo repetitivo y luego con golpes con su brazo izquierdo hacia aquilus_-

Recuerden, ¿que me entrenaron los nisarines? -_lo decía aburrido aquilus, al ver los mismos golpes que ellos aprendieron y sin perder tiempo, bloquea los ataques y golpea la cabeza del templario con ambas manos, haciendo que el soldado, se tomara su cabeza, bajando la guardia_-

Ah... maldición, golpea eso fue muy fuerte... -_lo decía el soldado templario desorientado por el golpe al mismo tiempo en su cabeza_\- me las paga... -_no alcanza a terminar de hablar, debido a que aquilus tomo la cabeza del templario y le dio un rodillazo, dejándolo __inconsciente_-

¿Aun te falta practica? -_lo decía aquilus, hacia el soldado templario que estaba tumbado en el suelo __inconsciente_\- ¿quien sigue? -_mira hacia las personas y ve que le falto un contrincante más_-

¿Creo que es mi turno? -_lo decía un templario, con una voz dulce y desafiante y sacando su pañuelo de su cabeza, rebelando que era una mujer, de un cabello rubio orbes azules y de piel palida_-

Vaya ¿una mujer haciéndose pasar por templario? -_lo decía aquilus, sorprendido, igual que los demás que una mujer iba a luchar contra un nisarin_\- ¿cual es tu nombre? -_lo decía aquilus, volteándose a verla_-

Mi nombre es camicazi, pero todos mis amigos me dicen camy -_lo decía camita, con una sonrisa burlona hacia el nisarin y sacando su espada_\- y el ¿tuyo?

Aquilus, mi nombre es aquilus -_le responde aquilus y se dirigía a donde estaba unos barriles, botes y una escoba_-

¿Que haces aquilus? -_lo decía camicazi algo burlona_-

¿Así que piensas pelear con una espada? -_lo decía aquilus tomando una escoba y rompiendo la parte que no serviría, para usarlo como espada_-

Oye, ¿si yo uso una espada, ese palo de madera, no te serviría? -_lo decía burlona, mientras algunos que estaban en el barco, eran templarios y corsarios que querían estar observando o participando en la pelea_-

Bueno, ¿quieres averiguarlo? -_lo decía sin importancia con su tono serio y frió dándole la espalda a camicazi_-

Ah... ¡¿odio cuando los hombres como tu?! ¡son así cuando hay alguien que lo desafié! -_lo decía camicazi harta de la actitud de aquilus y se lanza al ataque_-

Regla numero uno... -_lo decía aquilus, sin verla al estar de espalda_\- nunca dejes que tu ira te controle -_bloquea el ataque de la espada de camicazi, sin que el palo de madera se rompiera, sorprendiendo a todos_-

¿Que es imposible? -_lo decía camicazi sorprendida, igual que todos los espectadores_-

Regla numero dos... -_empieza a atacar por el lado izquierdo y derecho de camicazi, con el palo de madera, haciéndola retroceder_\- nunca ataques a tu oponente, sin saber ¿como es tu oponente? -_se acerca al rostro de camicazi, sorprendiéndola y luego aquilus la empuja lejos de el_-

¿Como rayos un nisarin puede ser así de rápido? -_lo decía camicazi, molesta al ver que aquilus, le decía cosas sin sentido_-

Regla numero tres... -_observa a camicazi, que le da una estocata recta y en un movimiento rápido, lo bloquea_\- nunca, pero nunca, dejes que la desesperación nuble tu juicio, ¿por que si no...? -_en un movimiento rápido, le quita la espada a camicazi y luego la derriba haciéndola caer y tomando la espada desde el aire y colocando la punta del sable enfrente de ella, sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores_\- ¿perderás el combate? -_lo decía serio y frió hacia su oponente que estaba tumbada en el suelo sorprendida de la gran habilidad y paciencia que daba en el rápido combate que se había terminado_-

¿Que pasa aquilus? ¿no te atreves a quitar la vida a una mujer? -_lo decía burlona camicazi, hacia aquilus_-

No, por que no tengo nada que quitar la vida a una bella mujer como tu camy -_lo decía aquilus, haciendo que camicazi se sonrojara por el comentario de aquilus y ve que clava la espada al lado de el y le extiende la mano para levantarla_-

¿Como se te ocurre decir eso a una pirata como yo? -_lo decía sonrojada y molesta aceptando la mano de aquilus, parandola del suelo_-

Pues, como veras, no muchas mujeres son así -_le entrega la espada a camicazi y le da la espalda_-

¿Como que así? -_le pregunta enfadada camicazi a aquilus_-

Me refiero que es mi primera vez, ¿que veo a una mujer pirata y que lucha con una gran habilidad en el combate de la espada? pero... -_lo decía aquilus, mirando de reojo a camicazi_\- ¿aun necesitas controlar tus impulsos y sobre todos tu manera de combatir? -_dicho esto, aquilus se va a su camarote, mientras que los espectadores le daban paso, mientras avanzaba_-

_**Tras terminar el combate de aquilus y camicazi, todos volvieron a sus tareas en sus respectivos embarcaciones, mientras que camicazi, estaba sola algo enojada por las palabras de aquilus, sin saber que hipo II, miraba a camicazi, algo curioso por ver que era la primera vez, que ve a una mujer pirata.**_

Ah... camicazi, ¿no? -_lo decía hipo II, caminando hacia la rubia_-

Sí, soy yo, ¿que quieres? -_lo decía desinteresada hacia hipo II_-

Solo quería decirte que luchas bien, ¿para ser una mujer hábil en pelear con la espada? -_lo decía hipo II, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de camicazi_-

¿Estas diciendo que por ser una mujer no puedo pelear? -_lo decía enojada, hacia hipo II amenazándolo con su espada en el cuello del vikingo_-

No... no, quería decir eso... más bien, ¿estoy sorprendido de que otra mujer sea buena peleadora? -_lo decía hipo II, nervioso de ver como camicazi, estaba muy cerca de el y a un centímetro de cortarle el cuello_-

Vaya, ¿no sabia que venias para eso? -_lo decía camicazi, sorprendida y mostrando un leve sonrojo hacia hipo II, debido que es el único hombre que le decía eso, __sinceramente_-

Bueno, ¿podría pedirte una cosa? -_le pregunta algo más calmado al ver que la espada de camicazi había bajado_-

Dime, ¿soy todo oídos? -_lo decía camicazi, guardando su espada en su funda y cruzada de brazos_-

Ah... ¿podrias enseñarme a luchar con la espada? -_lo decía hipo II, con un nerviosismo_-

¿No que los berkianos sabían luchar?

Es que la verdad... no soy como todos los vikingos de mi tribu, mírame, soy un vikingo escuálido y debilucho que con suerte, ¿puedo levantar un hacha? -_lo decía hipo II, nervioso y frustrado, hacia camicazi, sorprendiéndola que era muy sincero, no como todos los hombres que había conocido en su vida_-

Esta bien, te enseñare ¿como pelear con una espada? -_lo decía algo frustrada al ver a hipo II, flaco y con suerte algo de __músculos_\- ¿acaso trabajas en una herrería?

Sí, siempre me encargan que tengo que afilar las espadas, hachas y forjar nuevas espadas y esas cosas -_lo decía hipo II, respondiendo la pregunta de camicazi_-

No que por que lo ves tan mal, si tienes algo de músculos, ¿deberías poder llevar y levantar las armas? -_lo decía camicazi, examinando a hipo II_-

Sí, pero... -_lo decía con nerviosismo hacia camicazi_\- ¿no soy muy hábil con las armas?

Esta bien... ah... ¿cual es tu nombre? -_le pregunta camicazi, curiosa por el nombre del rubio_-

Mi nombre es hipo, hipo horrendus haddock II -_lo decía hipo II, presentándose a camicazi_-

Y como ya sabrás, soy camicazi, soy pirata y de la tribu bog-burglars -_lo decía camicazi, sorprendiendo a hipo II_-

Espera, ¿eres de la tribu bog-burglars? ¿de la tribus de mujeres vikingas? -_lo decía sorprendido hipo II, hacia camicazi_-

Sí, soy hija de la jefa de la tribu bog-burglars y como también soy una pirata, robamos cosas del distintos lugares -_lo decía camicazi, sorprendiendo a hipo II_-

Sorprendente, ah... como sabrás, yo soy de la tribu de berk, los... -_es interrumpido por camicazi_-

Sí, lo se, son de la tribu de los Gamberros Peludos -_lo decía camicazi_\- bueno, mañana entrenaremos con la espada, demuéstrame de que estas hecho, hipo -_dicho esto, camicazi se va, dejando a hipo II, solo_-

_**Mientras que las embarcaciones de galeones templarios y de los corsarios, con las tres embarcaciones de los vikingos, no saben la sorpresa que tendrían los vikingos al llegar a berk y en especial a escardo y a hipo II.**_

-_ Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me sorprende de que haya tenido 346 visitas de mi fic, no olviden comentar en mi fic, para saber si les agrado el capitulo y tarves, en sus review's digan que si hago, ¿que Hipo Horrendus Haddock II, se enamore de camicazi? les deseo suerte a todos los lectores que tengan pensado hacer un fic o ya tienen uno de HTTYD, les deseo suerte en sus fic's y no olviden que nunca dejen que animarse en hacer un fic, bueno suerte a todos, bye. _-

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	26. Un entrenamiento con camicazi

_**Un entrenamiento con camicazi.**_

**_Océano_**_** Barbarico - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_** Habían pasado ya tres días de viaje en barcos, en el galeón templario, aquilus estaba tomando una siesta en el puesto de vigilancia ya que era tranquilo, pero no duro mucho, debido que escucho el sonido de metal chocar entre si.**_

¿Hmm? ¿acaso uno no puede tomar una siesta tranquilo? -_mira abajo y se encuentra con Hipo II y camicazi practicando con la espada_-

Bien, eso es hipo, ¿se que puedes? -_lo decía camicazi, animando a hipo a combatir contra ella, mientras le daba ataques con su espada_-

Pero camicazi, tu estas acostumbrada a combatir, ¿yo con suerte soy bueno en la herrería? -_lo decía Hipo II, intentando de bloquear los ataques de camicazi_-

Vamos hipo, si no luchas bien, ¿en algún momento llegarías a morir en combate? -_lo decía camicazi, atacándolo con su espada_-

Pero... soy un fracaso como vikingo, ¿con suerte se forjar y sacarle filos a las espadas? -_lo decía Hipo II, esquivando los ataques de camicazi_-

Hay hipo, sigues siendo un total idiota, el combate es muy importante, si algún día, berk fuera atacado, ¿deberías aprender a defenderte al menos? -_dicho esto camicazi, ataca a hipo II, haciéndolo caer de espaldas_\- deberías aprender a manejar las armas, ¿en vez de estar encerrado en una herrería? -_lo decía en un tono burlón hacia hipo II_-

Ja, ja, que graciosa -_lo decía hipo II, levantándose del suelo, mientras camicazi tenia una sonrisa y ríe de el_-

Es increíble, ¿que te hayan puesto hipo por ser un joven débil? -_lo decía camicazi, guardando su espada en su funda_-

Bueno, ya que todos los vikingos son musculosos y fuertes, mientras que yo... -_es interrumpido por camicazi_-

Sí, lo se, un vikingo debilucho y delgado -_lo decía camicazi con una sonrisa burlona_\- pero, con el tiempo empieza a mejorar las cosas y tus habilidades en el combate

Sí... -_lo decía desanimado_-

Vamos hipo, debes animarte siempre -_lo decía aquilus arriba del __mástil_-

¿Aquilus? -_dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras miraban arriba al nombrado_-

Lo que dice camicazi es verdad -_salta del puesto de observación tomando unas cuerdas descendiendo a donde estaban los dos_\- uno mejora con el pasar del tiempo y practica

Vaya, ¿hasta que el uno de los mejores nisarines había despertado, no es así...? ¿asesino? -_lo decía camicazi, cruzada de brazos hacia aquilus, con un tono de seriedad_-

Increíble, ¿que una mujer? ¿que es pirata y vikinga sea también una gran luchadora? -_lo decía aquilus, apoyándose en la baranda del barco_-

Sí y que, ¿tienes algún problema con eso que las mujeres seamos guerreras? -_lo decía enojada hacia aquilus_-

Camicazi, por favor, ¿no seas así con aquilus? -_lo decía Hipo II, intentando de calmarla_-

¿Quien dijo que había dicho eso? -_lo decía aquilus de brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja en confusión, en lo que decía camicazi_-

Ya me tienes harta de tu frialdad y seriedad, mejor te corto la cabeza -_lo decía camicazi alzando su espada, para atacarlo y solo ve a un aquilus sonriendo_\- ¿no te vas a defender?

¿No es necesario? si fuera tu, daría la vuelta -_lo decía aquilus, mirando la espalda de camicazi y ella siente como algo la olfateaba y lentamente se daba vuelta, para estar enfrente a un dragón negro, que la miraba diciéndole "hazle daño a el y me encargare de arrancarte tu linda cabeza de un mordisco"_-

¿Que diablos hace un dragón en el barco? -_lo decía camicazi histérica al ver a un dragón negro y de orbes ámbar, igual que su jinete_-

Camicazi, el es aquiles -_lo decía presentando al dragón enfrente de camicazi_\- aquiles, ella es camicazi, una pirata y vikinga -_a camicazi, solo revise como un gruñido y mostrando unos dientes filosos_-

(_**¿En serio que es valiente? digo que ella es una miedosa, mírala aquilus, ¿no más verme, ya me tiene miedo?**_) -_lo decía aquiles a su jinete que solo el entendió y los dos jóvenes solo entendieron unos balbuceos y gruñidos leves_-

Sí, eso parece, es por que los vikingos y dragones siempre se odiaran por cualquier cosa que hagan, en ambos bandos -_lo decía aquilus a su dragón respondiendole a sus pregunta y mira a los dos_\- oye hipo, ¿no le presentaras a tu amigo hiro a camicazi?

¿Hiro? ¿Quien es hiro? -_pregunta camicazi, algo dudosa_-

Pues... hiro es... -_mira atrás de camicazi_\- el es hiro -_señala a su amigo dragón que estaba detrás de camicazi_-

¿Otro dragón? -_lo decía asustada camicazi, mientras se escondía detrás de hipo II al ver otro dragón idéntico al de aquilus, pero un poco más bajo_\- ¿no que los dragones eran peligrosos?

Solo si son amenazados o provocados por cualquier estupidez -_lo decía aquilus, hacia camicazi que estaba atónita al ver dos dragones de la misma especie, pero de diferente tamaño_-

Y ellos son... -_no termina de decirlo camicazi, ya que interrumpió Hipo II_-

Sí, son furias nocturnas, como veras hiro es un poco distinto a aquiles -_lo decía Hipo II a camicazi_-

¿Como cual es la distinción de ellos dos? -_pregunta camicazi algo asustada al ver a los dos dragones_-

Que hiro es un dragón que tiene a su primer jinete que es un vikingo y le falta experiencia, mientras que aquiles, es un dragón adolecente con experiencia en el combate, ¿no es así, aquilus?

Es verdad, aquiles aparte de ser un dragón adolescente, es rápido y con muy buenos reflejos debido a que su padre le enseño lo básico a una temprana edad -_lo decía aquilus, empezando a alejarse de los tres y se monta en su dragón_\- vamos aquiles, ¿debemos hacer nuestra rutina de vuelo? -_dicho esto, aquiles, extiende sus alas y emprende el vuelo __rápidamente_-

Bueno... ah... camicazi, ¿volverías a enseñarme a combatir? -_le pregunta Hipo II, algo nervioso a camicazi_-

Esta bien, pero... ¿no es mi culpa si te lastimo o te haga una herida en el entrenamiento? -_lo decía seria camicazi, al ver a hipo II y luego mirar de reojo a hiro_\- y tu drag... digo hiro, ¿no es mi culpa si hipo se lastima o lo hiero en el entrenamiento? -_dicho esto saca su espada, para empezar el entrenamiento de hipo II, otra vez, hasta que sea un buen combatiente en la espada_-

¿Por que, presiento que este sera unos largos días de entrenamiento? -_lo decía hipo II, sabiendo el arduo trabajo que tendrá el con la ayuda de camicazi, para enseñarle como pelear_-

(_**¿Ni que lo digas amigo?**_) -_lo decía hiro, dejando a los dos en el centro del barco, mientras se hecha en una de las esquinas_\- (_**Suerte en tu entrenamiento hipo, ¿la necesitaras?**_)

_**Isla de berk - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_** Todos los soldados del "ejercito de la muerte" estaban buscando sobrevivientes en la aldea y otros soldados, acampaban en la playa y vigilaban los puertos, pero al no encontrar nada, la mayoría se fueron a darle la noticia a su rey de la victoria que tuvieron contra los berkianos, solo que dejaron a 5 embarcaciones y algunos soldados resguardando la isla, en caso de que más berkianos volvieran a la isla y los asesinarían.**_

Ya lo escucharon, sigan buscando a más sobrevivientes y no olviden buscar por debajo de los escombros -_lo decía un capitán a sus soldados de búsqueda, mientras el también buscaba sobrevivientes en las casas que quedaron dañadas por la destrucción_-

Sí, ¡señor! -_respondieron los soldados a su capitán, mientras seguían buscando, sobrevivientes_-

Bien, ya escucharon las ordenes del capitán, ¡así que andando! -_lo decía uno de los soldados a sus compañeros, mientras algunos grupos estaban en los bosques, buscando alguna señal de los vikingos_-

Bien, busquen por ese lado, nosotros por este -_decían los soldados, mientras buscaban a más sobrevivientes, mientras que algunos, tiraban los cuerpos de los vikingos y de los habitantes al mar_-

General -_lo decía el capitán hacia su general que estaba en un escritorio_-

Sí, ¿que sucede capitán? -_preguntaba el general a su capitán_-

Nuestra búsqueda no han dado buenos indicios de sobrevivientes al ataque, hemos revisado por toda la isla y no hemos encontrado nada -_lo decía el capitán, algo frustrado al no encontrar más vikingos_-

Esta bien, puedes retirarte, pero... -_lo decía el general a su capitán antes de que se fuera_\- revisen las cuevas donde podrían resguardar a más vikingos y si encuentran algunos vikingos sobrevivientes, ¿llévenlos al gran salón y asesinen-los?

Sí, general -_dicho esto, se retira de hay y para enviar a un grupo de soldados, para capturar a los berkianos que posiblemente sobrevivieron al ataque _-

_** Mientras se dirigían los soldados, mientras exploraban las cuevas de la isla, donde estaban los berkianos, estaban la desesperación y decidieron enviar a un grupo de vikingo para eliminar a los soldados que podían y robar las armas que traían.**_

Bien, no olviden, mantelos lo más silenciosos posible, no queremos que nos eliminen a nosotros -_lo decía un vikingo que dirigirla al grupo_-

Entonces, ¿como los mataremos a estos invasores? -_preguntaban un vikingo algo dudoso_-

Lo mataremos rompiendo sus cuellos, no son tan fuertes como parecen, ¿si lográramos dejarlos inconscientes? ¿podríamos robar y quitarles sus armas? -_lo decía un vikingo hacia sus compañeros_-

Sabes que hacer eso es una locura, ¿hay abajo debe haber unos 50 a 60 soldados? -_lo decía un vikingo evaluando la situación_-

No hay que temer, ¿solo debemos tener armas para poder luchar y defendernos? -_lo decía un vikingo con seriedad ante la situación_-

El tiene razón, si no hacemos algo, ¿nos descubrirán y nos asesinaran a todos? -_lo decían los vikingos que estaban algo asustados de saber que solo unos pocos vikingos y ellos los superaban en __números_-

Solo, ¿debemos aguantar hasta que escardo y los demás vikingos lleguen a berk y podamos eliminar a estos soldados? -_lo decía el vikingo encargado de dirigir a los otros vikingos para robarles y quitar las armas de los soldados que patrullan la zona en donde estaban_-

Entendido -_le responden los vikingos, mientras se ocultaban en unos arbustos_-

**_Océano_**_** Barbarico - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_** El viaje duro horas mientras las doce embarcaciones se dirigían a berk, mientras que hipo II, practicaba con camicazi, una vikinga y pirata hábil para el combate con la espada, mientras que aquilus los observaba cada entrenamiento, fingiendo desinterés, mientras miraba el atardecer y el cielo teñido de anaranjado indicando que se acercaba la noche.**_

Bien hipo, por ahora has mejorado bastante, ahora solo debemos descansar para que mañana sigamos entrenando hasta llegar a berk -_lo decía camicazi, limpiándose el sudor de su rostro con un trapo_-

Sí, gracias por enseñarme a pelear con la espada camy, te lo agradezco mucho -_lo decía Hipo II, sonriendo a camicazi con una sonrisa __cálida_-

Bueno, nos vemos mañana y no olvides, ¿que sera más serio las cosas? -_dicho esto, camicazi, camina hacia las galeras de la embarcación para descansar en su habitación, dejando a aquilus y a hipo II, solos_-

Oye hipo, ¿de verdad estas mejorando tu habilidad con la espada? -_lo decía aquilus, acercándose a hipo II_-

Sí, es que es increíble como es el combate con la espada... ¿nunca creí poder pelear con una de verdad? -_lo decía hipo II, sorprendido de su mismo durante el entrenamiento_-

Solo debes practicar más, todo a su tiempo amigo, solo debes concentrarte en las instrucciones de camicazi -_lo decía aquilus, con el nombre de camicazi, en un tono distinto a lo que el siempre hacia_-

¿A que te refieres aquilus? -_lo decía Hipo II, confundido de su amigo_-

Estoy diciendo que, ¿te gusta camicazi? -_lo decía en una sonrisa burlona hacia su amigo vikingo_-

No, no, ¿como crees que me enamore de camicazi? -_lo decía Hipo II, nervioso ante la pregunta de aquilus_-

¿Así? ¿cual seria el problema? -_le pregunta con algo de duda hacia su amigo vikingo_-

Pues... ella sabe luchar, es hábil en el combate, es todo una vikinga, fuerte, ágil y... -_lo decía nervioso ante lo último y aquilus decide terminar la oración_-

Bella, ¿no es así? -_lo decía aquilus, cruzado de brazos, mirando a su amigo vikingo_-

Sí... ella es bella, hermosa, esos ojos azules que tiene son hermosos -_lo decía hipo II, algo sorprendido de lo que había dicho y solo la conoció en la tarde_-

Eso, eso hipo es amor a primera vista -_lo decía aquilus, mientras se alejaba de el_\- yo que tu, ¿confesaría lo que sientes por ella? buenas noches, hipo -_se despedía de su amigo vikingo_-

Buenas noches, aquilus -_lo decía Hipo II, despidiéndose de su amigo_\- ahora debo planear, ¿como debo confesar mis sentimientos a camicazi? -_lo decía hipo II, muy pensativo, mientras se iba a su camarote_-

_** Hipo II, metidos en sus pensamientos, pensando en como confesar sus sentimientos a camicazi. Mientras que en el camarote de camicazi, ella estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos.**_

"_¿Ese hipo se nota que le faltara mucha practica?_" -_lo decía camicazi, mentalmente en el problema de hipo II_-

"_Sí. solo le faltara unas cuantas practicas y tarves, ¿podríamos ser amigos?_" -_lo decía camicazi, mentalmente_-

"_Sí, así el y yo seriamos buenos amigos y incluso el podría ser un buen guerrero, no uno enclenque y débil como le dicen, si no, uno fuerte y __hábil_" -_lo decía mentalmente camicazi, recostada en su cama_-

¿Así que hipo horrendus haddock II? esto sera una aventura muy divertida -_lo decía camicazi sonriente al estar mirando arriba con una sonrisa alegre y después se duerme tranquila_-

_** Había caído la noche y todos los tripulantes estaban dormidos, excepto a los tripulantes que le tocaba el turno nocturno, ya que aquilus no podía dormir, decide salir de su camarote y subir al puesto de vigilancia, para despejar la mente, mientras era acompañado de su fiel amigo aquiles.**_

(_**Ah... ¿aquilus?**_) -

¿Sí? ¿que pasa aquiles? -

(_**¿Crees que los berkianos que quedaron en berk, estén bien?**_) -

¿No lo se amigo? pero... ¿deben de estar bien, ya que haya se ayudan entre ellos? -

(_**¿Eso espero aquilus? pero...**_) -_lo decía aquiles mirando al cielo_\- (_**¿aun tengo algo de duda de que los berkianos estén bien y que no hayan llegado el ejercito de la muerte?**_)

Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos a berk y lo veamos por nuestros ojos -_lo decía aquilus, colocando su mano en la cabeza de su dragón, mientras lo acaricia_\- ¿sera mejor, que durmamos aquiles? -_lo decía, mientras se acomoda para dormir_-

(_**Buenas noches, aquilus**_) -_dicho esto, aquiles se duerme cubriendo a su amigo y jinete con su ala_-

Buenas noches, aquiles -_lo decía aquilus, somnoliento dejándose llevar por el sueño que llevaba en sima relajándose todo su cuerpo y sintiendo las brisa del viento marítimo en su piel y el aire a libertad_-

(_**Oye aquilus, ¿estas despierto?**_) -_lo decía aquiles en un susurro_-

Sí amigo, me estaba quedando dormido hasta que me hablaste... -_lo decía aquilus aun con sueño en sus ojos_-

(_**Bueno, ¿que te parece si tu le enseñas a hipo a defenderse?**_) -_lo decía aquiles algo preocupado por el amigo vikingo de hiro_-

Esta bien aquiles, mañana en la mañana le enseñare a pelear, ahora durmamos, ¿mañana sera un día difícil? -_lo decía aquilus, mientras se dormía __cómodamente_-

(_**Buenas noches, mi amigo**_) -_ya dicho eso aquiles, se empieza a dormir, aun tapando con su ala a su amigo y jinete_-

_** Mientras que aquilus dormía, podía ver otra visión de alguien con un atuendo de nisarin encapuchado de color azul, dos brazaletes de plata, un peto de hierro ligero pero resistente, hombreras de bronce, unas botas de cuero y metal forjado muy resistentes, dos guantes de cuero y metal resistentes, una espada nisarin, una daga árabe, una ballesta en su espalda, unos cuchillos arrojadizos en su cintura, mientras bajaba de un galeón hacia toda la aldea de vikingos.**_

_¿Quien eres extranjero y que necesitas?_ -_lo decía un joven castaño de orbes verdes, con un tono de autoridad, al encapuchado_-

_Vengo a ver a estoico el vasto, ¿necesito hablar con el a solas?_ -_lo decía el encapuchado serio y frío, hacia el vikingo castaño, mientras observaba a vikingos montados en dragones_-

_Pues... lamento decirte, ¿que estoico el vasto esta muerto, fue asesinado por draco manodura _-_lo decía el vikingo castaño_\- _¿como su único heredero de estoico el vasto, soy el nuevo jefe de berk?_

_Así que berk, ¿tiene ahora alianza con los dragones?_ -_lo decía el encapuchado al ver como algunos vikingos estaban montados en los dragones_-

_No es alianza, nos volvimos amigos de los dragones, te puedo enseñar como vivimos, pero debes dejar tus armas confiscadas_ -_lo decía serio en sus palabras con un tono de autoridad y ver como dos vikingos se le acercaban para quitarles sus armas_-

_Yo, ¿no lo creo...vikingo?_ -_lo decía el encapuchado, al solo ver que los dos vikingos antes de que tomaran su espada y daga, en un movimiento rápido de golpes, deja a los dos vikingos dolidos en el suelo_-

_Sabes, ¿que no deberías haber hecho eso?_ -_lo decía sorprendo al ver que solo un joven de su misma edad, dejo fuera de combate a dos vikingos fuertes_-

_¿Eso que? no soy un vikingo, ¿solo soy un extranjero hábil en el combate?_ -_ve como dos dragones se lanzan contra el encapuchado, y el al ver eso, con sus guantes de cuero y metal, empieza a darles golpes fuertes espantandolos y __alejándolos_-

_¿Como te atreves a golpear a unos dragones?_ -_lo decía el jefe de berk, algo enojado al ver tal acto_-

_No estoy muy acostumbrado a ser desarmado, estoy mejor si ando armado_ -_saca su espada de su funda_\- _¿quiero ver que tan hábil es el jefe de berk?_

_¿Como quieras, extranjero?_ -_lo decía el jefe de berk, sacando su espada y esta se inflama haciendo una espada con fuego_-

_¿Vaya juguete? pero se que cualquier espada no resistirá a esa espada con fuego, pero esta no es cualquier espada_ -_se lanza al ataque al jefe de berk, mientras que su dragón solo observaba y calculaba el momento adecuado para inmovilizar al atacante_-

**_Océano_**_** Barbarico - Archipiélago Barbarico - 318 D.C**_

_** Tras esa pelea, aquilus empieza a ver borroso esa visión y se despierta desesperado como si le faltara el oxigeno, alarmando a su dragón que estaba al lado de el.**_

(_**Aquilus, ¿que te sucede?**_) -_lo decía aquiles, preocupado por su amigo_-

Nada amigo, solo otra visión... pero, ¿este se veía distinto a las demás?

(_**¿Como que distinto a las demás visiones que has tenido?**_) -_le pregunta algo confundido_-

Me refiero que he visto a otro nisarin y a un berkiano con un dragón idéntico a hiro, pero... esas armas, atuendo y forma de hablar es como si fuese yo, pero... ¿otra persona en un galeón? -_lo decía aquilus, exaltado, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente_-

(_**Bueno, sea lo que sea fue una visión, no algo como, ¿que ocurriría ahora mismo?**_) -_lo decía aquiles, intentando de darle una razón a su amigo y jinete que eso era solo una visión_-

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón aquiles? ¿necesitamos terminar esta guerra de una vez, por todas? -_lo decía un poco más animado y calmado hacia su amigo dragón, mientras se recuesta y es tapado por una ala de su dragón_-

(_**¿Solo debió haber sido un mal sueño o una mala visión? aun falta horas para que amanezca, sera mejor dormir**_) -_se acuesta mientras se acomoda y se duerme_-

Debes tener razón... ¿debió ser un mal suelo o una mala visión? -_dicho esto, miro por última vez, las estrellas en el cielo y se duerme_-

\- _Bueno, alcance a subir un nuevo capitulo hoy, aun que fuera algo corto comparado a los demás capítulos, no olviden dejar sus review's para saber si le gusto el capitulo y que en uno de los capítulos, Hipo II y Camicazi sean novios más adelante. no tengan miedo en comentar sus opiniones sobre el fic, algunos de ustedes ya sabrán que al terminar este Fic, comenzare una segunda continuación, ya que aquí ya no serán "los jinetes negros", serian ahora con los jinetes de berk, después de 16 años haber vivido lejos de berk. Mejor no digo nada más por que seria Spoiled. ¿Que tengan una bonita mañana, tarde o noche?_ -

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	27. La muerte de agda y escardo haddock

_**La muerte de agda y escardo haddock.**_

_**Océano Barbárico - Archipiélago Barbárico - 318 D.C**_

_**Habían pasado tres días de viaje por barco y que dentro de poco llegarían a la isla de berk a por los últimos berkianos que quedaban en la isla, sin saber la terrible desgracia que se encontrarían al llegar a la isla, mientras que hipo II estaba descansando del entrenamiento de camicazi y sin saber que aquilus estaba en una de las vigas del mástil donde él estaba disfrutando del ambiente marítimo.**_

Un día difícil, ¿no lo crees hipo? -_lo decía, aquilus con su capucha puesta, desde la biga del mástil mayor, asustando a hipo_-

S...Sí aquilus, fue un entrenamiento difícil -_lo decía, hipo viendo a aquilus arriba y verlo caer de pie sin ninguna lesión_\- ¿c...como has hecho eso? -_lo decía, hipo II sorprendido_-

Es costumbre, por donde vivía antes, tenía que escalar murallas, saltar entre techos y ¿saltar al suelo de uno metros de alto? -_lo decía, aquilus apoyándose en el borde del barco_-

¿Eso es realmente posible? -_lo decía, hipo II sorprendido de lo que estaba diciéndole aquilus_-

Sí, ¿es posible que una persona al saltar de esas alturas ya se rompieran las piernas o un brazo? pero... ¿es cosa de práctica y experiencia? -_lo decía, aquilus mirando al horizonte_\- ¿es increíble que por un antiguo jinete de dragones? ¿haya podido hacer tanto daño?

Sí, es algo trágico para todos -_lo decía, hipo II al ver a aquilus así de afligido_-

Me pregunto, ¿cómo estarán las cosas en roma? -_lo decía, aquilus preocupado al recordar el lugar de donde vivía_-

Espera, espera, ¿dices que eres romano? -_lo decía, hipo II confundido de haber escuchado a aquilus en donde vivía_-

Sí, soy romano en donde nací, pero soy hijo de un nisarin romano y de una jinete de dragón, así que podríamos decir, ¿que soy mitad romano y mitad vikingo? -_lo decía, aquilus respondiéndole a la pregunta de hipo II_-

¿Por qué, un poco de mitad de ambos? -_lo decía, hipo II algo confundido_-

¿Por qué? pues, mi padre es romano y mi madre era nórdica, ¿así que podemos decir que en mi sangre corre sangre romana y nórdico? -_lo decía, aquilus sin dejar de ver el horizonte_-

Ah... ya entiendo aquilus, dices que tu madre era nórdica, pero ¿qué tipo de tribu era ella? -_le pregunta hipo II a aquilus curioso de cómo dos culturas diferentes podían vivir sin ningún conflicto_-

Ella no era de ninguna tribu vikinga, ella era nórdica y que su familia y amigos de sus familia eran jinetes de dragones, ella era uno de los pocos jinetes de dragones que han podido escapar -_lo decía, aquilus mirando al horizonte nostálgico_-

¿Qué crees que haya en roma? -_le pregunta, hipo II curioso a aquilus_-

Mi hogar, las cosas de mis padres, el lugar donde nací y me crie y la tumba de mi madre y de mi padre -_le responde, aquilus recordando su antigua vida con nostálgica_-

Bueno, mejor no sigamos hablando de eso, ¿no me gusta ver a las personas en ese estado? -_lo decía, hipo II intentando cambiar el tema_-

Dime hipo, ¿crees que algún día? ¿los vikingos y los dragones puedan vivir en paz? -_le pregunta, aquilus mirando directamente a hipo II_-

¿No lo sé muy bien aquilus... pero, sé que algún día? ¿Vikingos y dragones se llevaran bien? -_lo decía, hipo II hacia aquilus, mientras miraba al horizonte_-

En eso concuerdo contigo hipo y recuerda, ¿que los jinetes negros seremos aliados de ustedes? -_lo decía, aquilus sorprendiendo a su amigo vikingo_-

¿En serio? -_le responde, hipo II con sorpresa a lo que le estaba diciendo aquilus_-

Sí, ¿no más tienes, que hacer sonar esto cuando nos necesites? -_lo decía, aquilus entregándole un cuerno en forma de una cabeza de águila al final del cuerno_-

Wow, ¿gracias aquilus? -_lo decía, hipo II maravillado, mientras observando detalladoramente el cuerno_-

También, si pierdes el cuerno y no nos puedes llamar, no más ven a la isla de los furias nocturnas para avisarnos y así poder ayudarlos, ¿así vikingos y dragones podrían ayudarse uno al otro? -_lo decía, aquilus extendido su mano hacia su compañero vikingo_-

En eso concuerdo contigo, aquilus -_lo decía, hipo II estrechando sus manos en un apretón de manos_-

Bueno, ¿creo que es momento de comer algo? -_lo decía, aquilus bajando a las galeras donde estarían todos reunidos seguido de hipo II_-

_**Al bajar a las galeras del galeón, los dos se habían sentado a donde estaba camicazi y empezaron a disfrutar la comida con amigos y aliados, mientras que las embarcaciones iban rumbo a berk.**_

_**Isla de berk - Archipiélago Barbárico - 318 D.C**_

_**A las afuera de la villa, los berkianos sobrevivientes estaban reorganizándose para poder expulsar a los invasores de su isla y apoderarse de su embarcación y poder capturar alguno de los soldados para conseguir información de quienes eran esas personas con armaduras negras.**_

Bien, este es el plan, si lográramos llegar a su embarcación y matar a los soldados y capitán, podríamos apoderarnos de su embarcación y así, salir todos de berk e irnos a donde están nuestros compañeros -_lo decía, agda planeando la estrategia_-

Agda detente -_lo decía, la anciana llamando la atención de todos los berkianos_-

¿Qué sucede anciana? -_le pregunta, un berkiano hacia la anciana del pueblo_-

Saben, ¿que son pocos vikingos con experiencia en la lucha? y ¿estarías llevándolos a una muerte segura? -_lo decía, gotti al ver a agda y a los otros berkianos_-

Agda, ¿la anciana tiene razón? sería un suicidio si iríamos de inmediato contra ellos, debemos esperar el abrigo de la noche para poder actuar -_lo decía, uno de los berkianos algo inseguro_-

Pero hay que hacerlo, ¿no podemos esperar a los refuerzos por mucho tiempo escondidos en esta cueva? ¿Debemos atacar, cuando tengan la guardia baja? -_lo decía, agda seria en su estrategia hacia sus compañeros berkianos_-

Agda tiene razón, ¿no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados? perdimos a hijos, familiares y amigos en esa emboscada que nos dieron -_lo decía, otro berkiano recordando esa trágico ataque sorpresa contra ellos_\- por eso digo, ¿que deberíamos atacar para vengar a nuestros compañeros caídos? -_lo decía, el berkiano apoyando a la idea de agda, mientras que algunos berkianos estaban indecisos, ya que la mayoría eran adultos y los pocos que quedaban eran niños que con suerte sabían llevar armas_-

Yo sigo pensando, ¿qué es una mala idea? -_lo decía, gotti al ver a los demás berkianos_-

Anciana con todo respecto, ¿nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos si morirnos en batalla moriremos con honor? -_lo decía, uno de los berkianos hacia la anciana de la tribu_-

Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, ¿si ustedes van a luchar ahora morirán en combate? -_lo decía, gotti seria en sus palabras, mientras miraba a cada berkiano a que iba a ir a pelear_-

Lo sabemos muy bien gotti, pero es nuestra decisión, ¿no la de usted? -_lo decía, uno de los berkianos hacia la anciana de la tribu_-

Entonces, está decidido, hoy iremos a emboscar a esos invasores y poder largarnos de nuestra isla e ir por refuerzos -_lo decía, agda seria en sus palabras, mientras que todos los berkianos que iban a luchar empezaron a ir a por las armas que habían robado a sus enemigos por descuido del enemigo, mientras los que no iban a luchar se quedarían en la cueva ocultos de la vista del enemigo, mientras que gotti estaba hay viendo como los berkianos se iban_-

¿Que odín los reciba en su palacio en el Valhalla? -_lo decía, gotti desde la entrada de la cueva, mientras veía a los berkianos irse hacia la villa_-

_**Tras ver a los berkianos irse a la villa, gotti se había ido dentro de la cueva, mientras esperaba a los refuerzos, ya que ella debía cuidar a los jóvenes berkianos sin experiencia en luchar.**_

_**Océano Barbárico - Archipiélago Barbárico - 318 D.C**_

_**Las embarcaciones solo le faltaba llegar a berk en solo unas horas de distancia, mientras ya todas las tripulaciones de las embarcaciones estaban aprovechando el viento a favor para acelerar su marcha por el vasto océano.**_

¡Desplegad la vela mayo a toda capacidad! -_lo decía, el capitán templario del galeón a sus tripulantes quiñes estaban obedeciendo sus órdenes_-

¡No olviden cargar las ballestas! -_lo decía, el oficial de cubierta templario mientras caminaba por la embarcación_-

¡Entendido! -_respondieron todos los tripulantes_-

Maestre aquilus -_lo decía, el capitán templario hacia aquilus que estaba en una de las vigas del mástil mayor, mirando directamente a la isla de berk_-

Sí, ¿capitán? -_le responde aquilus, sin quitarle la mirada a la isla que estaba a lo lejos_-

¿Qué es lo que puede ver usted? -_le pregunta, el capitán templario_-

Aun nada capitán, ¿es solo cuestión de tiempo que alcancemos la isla de berk con mi visión? para saber, ¿que hay a lo lejos? -_lo decía, aquilus mirando fijamente con una cara seria a la isla de berk_-

Sucede algo, ¿maestre aquilus? -_lo decía, un aprendiz templario de aquilus que subió a donde estaba su maestro_-

Sí... ¿presiento que habrá lucha otra vez? así que dile a tus compañeros que se preparen, porque lucharemos contra un pequeño ejército de la muerte -_lo decía, aquilus avisando a su aprendiz templario_-

Sí, maestre aquilus -_lo decía, su aprendiz mientras bajaba por la cuerda a avisar a sus compañeros aprendices, mientras que aquilus corta una cuerda para subir hasta llegar a la sima del mástil mayor_-

(_**Aquilus, ¿qué sucede?**_) -_le pregunta, aquiles algo preocupado al ver a su amigo_-

Se aproxima un enfrentamiento, ¿contra una embarcación del ejército de la muerte y en la isla de berk soldados del ejército? -_lo decía, aquilus respondiéndole a su amigo dragón_-

(_**¿Creo que debo adelantarme y así poder ayudarlos que es lo que sucede en la isla?**_) -_lo decía, aquiles abriendo sus alas para volar_-

¿Ten cuidado? -_lo decía, aquilus preocupado por su amigo dragón_-

(_**¿No te preocupes? estaré bien mientras este en las nubes y vuele rápido**_) -_le responde, aquiles a su amigo y jinete, mientras emprende el rumbo hacia la isla de berk_-

Sí... ¿eso espero? -_lo decía, aquilus preocupado por su amigo, mientras ve que su dragón vuela hacia la isla de berk _-

_**Aquilus veía como aquiles se alejaba de las embarcaciones volando entre las nubes y dirigirse a la isla de berk, mientras que las demás embarcaciones cargaban sus ballestas y afilaban las espadas.**_

_**Isla de berk - Archipiélago Barbárico - 318 D.C**_

_**Los berkianos se empezaron a mover entre la aldea destruida con suerte algunas casas quedaron intactas por el ataque de los cañones por parte de las embarcaciones del ejercito de la muerte.**_

Bien, ¿que un grupo de vikingos vayan por ese lado? mientras que los otros atacaremos desde el otro lado de la aldea -_lo decía, agda dando la órdenes a sus compañeros berkianos y sin más, empezaron a moverse para emboscar a los invasores de su isla_-

¿Crees que tu plan funcionara agda? -_lo decía, algo preocupado un berkiano_-

Confía en que el plan funcione bien, ¿debemos asegurarnos de tomar esa embarcación o expulsar a los invasores? -_lo decía, agda seria en sus palabras_-

Entiendo agda, pero... ¿te lo estás tomando todo muy a la ligera? -_lo decía, un berkiano hacia agda_-

¿Qué insinúas? -_le pregunta, agda con una mirada seria hacía, su compañero berkiano_-

No insinuó nada, solo te estoy diciendo, ¿qué te estas llevando todo esto muy a la ligera? -_lo decía, el berkiano hacia la esposa del jefe_-

Entonces, ¿cómo quieres tomar esa embarcación? -_le pregunta, agda a su compañero por una mejor idea_-

Pues... como veras, hay un general que comanda estos soldados con armaduras negras, así que... si capturamos a su general, ¿podremos expulsarlos de berk? -_lo decía, el berkiano mientras veía a su segunda al mando_-

Mmm... al parecer tiene sentido, ¿si capturamos a su general, podremos usarlo para que esos soldados se fueran de berk? -_lo decía, agda pensando un poco bien las cosas_\- bien, que alguno de ustedes vallen a por el general mientras, ¿que nosotros nos encargaremos de los soldados? -_lo decía, mientras se separaban en dos grupos_-

Suerte agda, ¿que odín los proteja? -_lo decía, el berkiano colocando su mano en el hombro de la esposa del jefe de berk_-

A ti igual amigo, nos reuniremos en el valhala -_dicho esto, agda y sus hombres se dividieron_-

Bien, vamos -_lo decía, el berkiano liderando el segundo grupo de vikingos para capturar al general_-

_**Tras separarse en grupos de dos, los berkianos estaban escabulléndose entre las casas que quedaron intactas tras el ataque desde el mar, usándolos como cobertura para darles una emboscada desprevenida a los soldados que patrullaban por las calles de la villa.**_

_**Océano Barbárico - Archipiélago Barbárico - 318 D.C**_

_**Tras navegar por una hora, las embarcaciones podían ver a la isla de berk a unos metros de distancia, pero al vigilante del galeón alerto a las demás embarcaciones.**_

Capitán, veo una embarcación del ejercito de la muerte en la isla de berk -_lo decía el vigilante a su capitán_-

Bien, ¡todos preparad las armas! ¡¿qué se va a liar una buena batalla?! -_lo decía, el capitán templario del galeón hacia sus tripulantes, mientras se colocaba su casco_\- ¡desplegad la velas para tomar velocidad del viento!

¡Sí, capitán! -_le responde, el oficial de cubierta templario a su capitán_\- ¡desplegad! ¡las velas al máximo para tomar velocidad del viento!

Maestre aquilus -_lo decía, el capitán templario, hacia el encapuchado que estaba en una de las vigas del mástil_\- ya sabe, ¿qué es lo que tiene que hacer usted?

Sí, ya lo sé -_le responde, aquilus que se estaba preparando sus armas_-

Maestro aquilus, ¿dónde está su dragón? -_le pregunta, uno de sus cuatro aprendices que se había acercado a su maestro, listos con sus espadas, arcos o ballestas_-

¿Se adelantó para saber la situación en la isla? -_le responde, aquilus a sus aprendices mientras se colocaba unos brazaletes de plata con un símbolo de dragón_-

Entendido, maestro aquilus -_le responde, su aprendiz afirmando a su maestro y le hace una reverencia su maestro en señal de respeto_-

(_**¡Aquilus!**_) -_lo decía, aquiles gritando a su amigo y los demás solo escucharon un grito de dragón, ya que sabían que era aquiles_-

Aquiles, ¿qué sucede? -_le responde, aquilus al ver a su dragón_-

(_**Aquilus, es berk...las casas de la aldea ¿están casi destruidas? y ¿al volar por el cielo de berk? pude ver a unos soldados de la muerte arrojando a los cuerpos de los berkianos a una fosa común**_) -_lo decía, aquiles alterado de lo que había visto en berk_-

No puede ser posible... -_lo decía, aquilus sorprendido y anonadado de saber esas noticias_\- tenemos que ir haya -_lo decía, decidido montándose en su dragón_-

Aquilus, ¿qué pasa en berk? -_pregunta, hipo II al ver a su amigo algo desesperado_-

Hipo, ¿no me lo creerás? pero, al parecer el ejército de la muerte ataco a tu tribu y ¿tengo que detenerlos ahora mismo¡ -_lo decía, aquiles desesperado en ir a la isla berkiano para acabar con los soldados enemigos_-

¿Qué? ¿E...Eso es imposible? -_lo decía, hipo II sorprendido y anonadado_-

Lo es hipo, ¿temo que los soldados emboscaron a tu tribu? ¿Que estaban con la guardia baja? y tengo que asegurarme de que tu gente tenga un buen funeral -_lo decía, aquilus serio, mientras que sus cuatro aprendices se subían en aquiles_-

Aquilus, iré contigo -_lo decía, hipo II desesperado, sabiendo que su madre estaba en berk_-

No, no tienes la experiencia de manejar un arma y llevar una carga de muerte en tus hombros -_lo decía, aquilus serio hacia su amigo vikingo_-

¿Qué? ¿no puedo dejarte hacer eso? -_lo decía, hipo II intentando de convencer a aquilus en acompañarlo_-

Perdóname hipo, ¿por esto? -_lo decía, aquilus algo lamentable hacia su amigo, llamando la atención de hipo II y dándole una señal a su aprendiz_-

¿Por...? -_lo decía, hipo II recibiendo un golpe por parte del aprendiz de aquilus dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, mientras lo sostenía otro aprendiz_-

Camicazi, encárgate de él y tu también hiro, por nada en el mundo, ¿tu o hipo vayan a berk en este combate? -_lo decía, aquilus seriamente hacia camicazi y al dragón de hipo II_-

(_**Está bien aquilus, me encargare de cuidarlo**_) -_lo decía, hiro mirando a aquilus con algo de preocupación_-

(_**Hazle caso niño, tú e hipo ¿no están preparados para pelear?**_) -_lo decía, aquiles sorprendiendo a hiro_-

(_**¡¿Cómo dices?!**_) -_lo decía, hiro molesto por el comentario de aquiles_-

(_**Digo ¿que tú y hipo? estén alejados de la batalla, ¿no están preparados para llevar esa carga en sus hombros?**_) -_lo decía, aquiles serio igual que su jinete, mientras que los aprendices de aquilus montaban en el dragón_-

¡Vamos! -_lo decía, aquilus hacia su dragón mientras extendía sus alas y emprendía el vuelo con su jinete y los aprendices de aquilus montados en el_-

¿Crees que lo logren? -_pregunta, camicazi al capitán templario_-

Se una cosa jovencita, ¿que un nisarine es capaz de hacer una misión excelente? pero, aquilus es otro caso raro de como un niño puede llevar esa carga de perder a su padre y llevarla en su conciencia ¿la muerte de alguien? -_le responde, el capitán templario a la pregunta de camicazi_\- Te sugiero que lleves al señor haddock a su embarcación, su padre esta preocupado al ver que unos de los aprendices de aquilus lo dejo inconsciente

Sí -_le responde, camicazi colocando el cuerpo inconsciente de hipo II en los lomos de hiro_-

¡Preparad las ballestas y los cañones! -_lo gritaba, el oficial de cubierta templario hacia su tripulación, mientras ellos obedecían las ordenes que daba su capitán_-

_**Mientras que aquiles, montado de aquilus y sus aprendices se dirigía a berk. Los berkianos estaban moviéndose hacia donde estaría el campamento de los soldados de la muerte donde en una de las 30 tiendas debería está el general y empezaron a buscarlo entre las tiendas y intentando de que no los descubrieran.**_

_**Isla de berk - Archipiélago Barbárico - 318 D.C**_

_**Tras volar aquiles montado por aquilus y sus cuatro aprendices hacia berk, los dos grupos de berkianos sobrevivientes, estaban moviéndose para capturar y expulsar los invasores de berk, al ejército de la muerte.**_

Bien, ¿que ustedes vallen por un lado y nosotros del otro? los flanquearemos y será muy fácil -_lo decía, agda seria al ver a los soldados de la muerte, mover unas cajas de comida, pescados y animales al barco_-

Sí -_respondieron los berkianos a agda, mientras se movían a sus posiciones_-

¿Listos? -_pregunta agda a sus compañeros y ve que asentían con la cabeza en afirmación_-

Estamos listos, ¿cuando quieras agda? -_le responde, uno de los berkianos hacia agda_-

Bien, ¡ataquen! -_gritaba agda en un grito de guerra seguida de los demás vikingos que atacaban a los soldados desprevenidos mientras luchaban con hachas, espadas y si podían les quitaba las lanzas de los soldados y los usaban para seguir peleando_-

Agda, ¡cuidado detrás de ti! -_le avisa un berkiano y agda al ver que un soldado se lanza contra ella_-

¡AH! -_gritaba, el soldado, atacando su espada hacia agda, pero en respuesta de la vikinga, le corta la mano al soldado en el acto_-

¡Sigan atacando! -_ordenaba uno de los berkianos animando a sus compañeros dándole un golpe en la cara a uno de los soldados dejándolo noqueado_-

¡No se rindan! -_lo gritaba, agda acompañando a sus compañeros berkianos ayudándolos a luchar_-

¡Sí! -_respondieron los berkianos a su segunda al mando_-

¡AH! -_se escucharon gritos por donde estarían en campamento de los soldados enemigos_-

¿Que fue eso? -_se preguntaron los berkianos y los soldados escucharon a que eran esos gritos, mientras sonreían_-

¡Sigan atacando! -_ordenaba, uno de los soldados hacia sus compañeros para atacar a los berkianos que quedaban_-

¡Por berk! -_gritaban, los berkianos contra-atacando a los soldados con sus espadas y hachas_-

_**Mientras que el grupo de berkianos estaban luchando en la aldea, en el campamento de los soldados de la muerte, estaban el segundo grupo de berkianos en el suelo con flechas en sus cuerpos, escuchándose sonidos de agonía y dolor en donde estaban incrustadas las flechas. Mientras el general de los soldados se acercaba a los cuerpos de los berkianos.**_

Ja, ja, ¿creyeron que podían capturarme y vencer a mis soldados? -_lo decía, el general caminando hacia los berkianos agonizantes_-

¿Por...que...invaden...a berk...? -_le pregunta, un berkiano agonizante al ver el general sacar su espada_-

Muy simple, hago lo que me ordeno mi rey y si tengo que exterminar a vikingos como ustedes, ¿por mi está bien? -_lo decía, el general con un tono burlón y haciendo una señal a sus soldados que levantaran al vikingo_-

¿Que...piensas...hacerme...? -_le pregunta, el berkiano algo adolorido y cansado_-

¿Ya lo veras vikingo? -_lo decía, sonriendo el general hacia el berkiano mientras era llevado a una de las tiendas y el general les dio una señal a sus soldados a que lo mataran_-

¿Qué hacen? no, por favor, no... ¡no! -_lo decía, el berkiano pidiendo piedad y los soldados lo decapitan sin piedad_-

Ahora, ¿quiero que eliminen a los vikingos que están agonizando y denle una muerte rápida? -_lo decía, el general ordenando a sus soldados_-

Sí, general -_le respondieron, los dos soldados y llamaron a unos cuatro soldados más para eliminar a los berkianos agonizantes que estaban entre los cuerpos de los vikingos muertos_-

¡Ustedes! -_lo decía, el general señalan a los demás soldados_\- ¿quiero que un grupo de ustedes vayan a la aldea y ayuden a los demás soldados a vigilar que no hayan sorpresas, ¿que hayan vikingos sobrevivientes?

¡Sí, señor! -_le respondían, los soldados formando un grupo de 30 soldados e irse a la aldea_-

Y ¡no dejen a ningún vikingo vivo! -_lo decía, el general mientras se dirigía a donde estaría su tienda para planear los avances del resto de los soldados_-

General, ¿no será mejor informar esto al rey? ¿Antes de que alguna otra sorpresa del enemigo se haga presente? -_lo decía, el capitán encargado de los soldados de la playa_-

Tienes razón capitán, ¿le tengo que informar a mi rey sobre lo que sucede aquí? -_lo decía, el general mientras escribía en un trozo de pergamino y tomando una paloma le coloca el pedazo de pergamino en pata y lo hace volar a donde estaría las otras embarcaciones para informarle a su rey_-

_**Mientras que los berkianos y soldados de la muerte peleaban, en un bosque donde seria punta cuervo, aquiles aterriza para descansar, debido que no estaba acostumbrado a llevar a cuatro personas más en el.**_

Descansa aquiles, ¿nosotros nos haremos cargo de ahora en adelante? -_lo decía, aquilus preparándose y vigilando el perímetro_-

(_**Está bien aquilus, pero... ¿no te expongas mucho al peligro?**_) -_lo decía, aquiles cansado mientras miraba a su jinete_-

Descuida aquiles, estaré bien -_lo decía, aquilus acariciando con su mano la cabeza de su dragón_\- ¿cuándo esto termine? volveremos a la isla de los furias nocturnas sanos y salvos con nuestros amigos y parejas que nos deben estar esperando allá

(_**Sí, ¿eso espero aquilus? tu bien sabes, ¿que el ejército de la muerte, son obligados a luchar por lo que les ordenan?**_) -_lo decía, aquiles preocupado al sentir un ambiente tenso_-

Descuida aquiles, volveremos -_lo decía, aquilus levantándose del suelo y mira a sus aprendices_\- es hora de marcharnos a la lucha -_dicho esto, se coloca la capucha y sus aprendices igual, solo que con un color distinto con la cruz templaría en sus torsos en cada uno y empiezan a correr hacia la aldea de berk_-

(_**Espero, ¿que aquí no muera nadie? ¿Siento el aire a muerte? ¿es como si alguien morirá pronto?**_) -_lo decía, aquiles para sí mismo, mientras veía a su jinete con sus cuatro aprendices perderse a la vista en los bosques_\- (_**será mejor que descanse un poco, para, ¿luego ayudarlos?**_)

_**Mientras que los cinco se dirigían a la aldea de berk. Las embarcaciones estaban llegando al puerto y ven la embarcación enemiga anclada al pequeño muelle y sin perder tiempo, le disparan flechas y balas de cañones hacia los mástiles para que no escaparan.**_

¡Fuego! -_ordenaba, el capitán templario a su tripulación, mientras disparaban flechas hacia los tripulantes enemigos_-

¡Dispárenles! -_ordenaba, el capitán a sus soldados, mientras que los disparan chocaban en las embarcaciones, mientras que las otras embarcaciones anclarían en la playa_-

¡Disparen los cañones! -_gritaba, el oficial de cubierta templario a todo pulmón a los tripulantes_-

¡Fuego! -_ordena, el capitán a sus soldados y de nuevo hubo combinaciones de impactos a ambas embarcaciones, solo que al barco del ejercito de la muerte, quedo sin mástiles, debido a los impactos_-

¡Todos preparen sus armas! -_ordenaba el capitán templario, mientras sus hombres preparaban los ganchos para anclar al barco enemigo_-

¡Sí! -_le responden, a su capitán_-

Rueguen que dios, los proteja y que el padre del entendimientos los guie -_lo decía, el capitán templario a su tripulación, lanzándose al ataque a la embarcación enemiga_-

¡Atáquenlos! -_gritaba, el capitán que dirigía el ataque de la embarcación hacia la tripulación templaría_-

¡AH! -_gritaban los soldados y tripulantes templarios en un grito de guerra, mientras chocaban el acero de sus espadas entre ellos en un combate_-

_**Mientras que ambos bandos peleaban en los muelles, aquilus con sus cuatro aprendices llegan a la villa y desde un tejado alto de la villa, ven a algunos berkianos luchando contra algunos soldados, mientras que más soldados se acercaban por detrás de ellos.**_

Maestro aquilus, ¿qué haremos ahora? -_lo decía, uno de sus aprendices de capucha de color vino carmezi_-

Maestro aquilus, ¿se acercan refuerzos enemigos? -_lo decía, uno de los aprendices de capucha de color verde esmeralda_-

Escuchen bien, ustedes cuatro iran a ayudar a los berkianos, ¿que estaran luchando en la aldea? -_lo decía, aquilus mientras observaba desde lejos a los berkianos y soldados de la muerte luchando_-

Pero maestro... no nos diga, ¿que usted se enfrentara solo a los refuerzos de los enemigos? -_lo decía, uno de los aprendices de capucha de color griz ceniza_-

¿Usted solo no podrá contra treinta soldados? -_lo decía, uno de sus aprendices de capucha color azul zafiro_-

Escúchenme, ¿tenemos que ganar tiempo para que los demás logren llegar a tierra? -_lo decía, aquilus serio a sus cuatro aprendices_-

Pero, ¿usted solo no podrá contra treinta hombres a la vez? -_lo decía, uno de sus aprendices de capucha vino carmezi_-

Vallen a ayudar a los berkianos, luego los alcanzo -_lo decía, aquilus mientras ve como sus aprendices saltaban entre los tejados para llegar a los berkianos que estaban luchando_\- ¿esto es como luchar contra el ejército sirio en jerusalén? -_dicho esto, da un salto en picada cayendo en un fardo de heno y sale del fardo de heno corriendo hacia donde estaría el centro de la aldea de berk_-

_**Mientras que aquilus corría hacia donde vendrían los refuerzos de los soldados de la muerte, los berkianos que estaban en la isla estaban empezando a tener bajas por cortes de heridas, debido que los soldados enemigos estaban con armaduras de hierro y espadas de hierro contra armas vikingas.**_

Ja, ja, ja, ¿deberían rendirse vikingos? -_lo decía, el capitán del ejército de la muerte_-

Jamás, los berkianos no moriremos sin luchar hasta el final -_lo decía, Agda seria hacia los soldados de la muerte, mientras cuatro berkianos estaban detrás de ella protegiendo los flancos izquierdo y derecho para que no atacaran a los heridos, mientras que seis berkianos intentaban de proteger a los heridos_-

Ja, es una lástima que una mujer vikinga, ¿cómo tú? sean tan estúpida, ¿creen que pueden detenernos a todos? -_lo decía, el capitán a sus hombres, mientras se reían burlonamente todos hacia agda_-

¿Qué les hace tanta gracia? -_pregunta, uno de los berkianos enojado hacia la risa burlona hacia ellos_-

Es que es increíble, ¿que una mujer pueda liderar a toda una aldea? ¿si incluso no pudo protegerlos de nuestros ataques? -_lo decía, el capitán del ejército de la muerte, mientras que los soldados se reían aún más de los berkianos_-

Son unos miserables y cobardes, ¿que atacar a una aldea que ni si quiera los a atacado? -_lo decía, uno de los berkianos hacia los soldados de la muerte_-

Ja, ja, ¿qué gracioso? ¿Que un vikingo fueran tan valiente como cualquier hombre? en donde nosotros habíamos atacado y esclavizado a aldeas, tribus e incluso reinos pero... -_lo decía, el capitán hacia sus soldados_\- ¿lamentablemente deben morir todos? ¡ataquen! -_lo decía, ordenando a sus soldados_-

¡Aquí vienen! -_lo decía, Agda ver como los soldados enemigos se acercaban_-

¡Prepárense para luchar! -_lo decía, un berkianos preparado para luchar contra 20 soldados_-

_**Al ver a los soldados enemigos que corrían contra los berkianos, una lluvia de flechas desde los tejados incapacitaban a los enemigos dejándolos heridos o algunos muertos y en eso ambos bandos observan a cuatro encapuchados de colores distintos y con una cruz roja en el torso que estaban en los tejado de dos casas que estaban intactas.**_

¿Qué demonios? -_lo decía, el capitán de los soldados de la muerte_-

Capitán...son nisarines... -_lo decía, uno de sus soldados al ver a los cuatro encapuchados con la cruz templaría en su torso_-

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿eso es imposible?! -_lo decía, el capitán mientras tomaba a su soldado por el peto de la armadura_\- ¿quiero que los maten y que no quede ninguno vivo?

S...Sí, capitán... -_le responde, el soldado con miedo a los cuatro encapuchados_\- ¡a...ataquen! -_ordena el soldado a sus compañeros y empiezan a corren con espada y hachas en mano contra los berkianos y los cuatro aprendices encapuchados de aquilus_-

¡Berkianos! ¡hoy será una guerra en la que nunca hemos tenido en nuestras vidas! -_lo decía, el aprendiz de capucha roja junto a sus compañeros desenvaina sus espadas y se juntan con los berkianos_-

¿Quiénes son? -_pregunta, un berkiano al ver a los aprendices agruparse con ellos_-

¿Cómo ya les dijeron? somos asesinos, nos envió aquilus a ayudarlos -_le responde, el encapuchado verde esmeralda_-

Y ¿dónde está aquilus? -_pregunta, agda algo dudosa de donde estaría el encapuchado de negro_-

Enfrentándose el solo a unos refuerzos enemigos que son nada más y nada menos, ¿qué treinta soldados? -_le responde, el encapuchado azul zafiro_-

¿Que el solo? -_se decían, algunos berkianos al saber que solo un hombre se enfrentaba a 30 hombres_\- ¿eso es imposible? -_lo decía, los berkianos en un murmuro bajo sorprendidos_-

¿Aquilus con su físico, ni alcanzara a mata soldados? -_lo decía, un berkiano que había visto a aquilus por primera vez_-

Bueno, basta de hablar y luchemos -_lo decía, el encapuchado de color verde esmeralda corriendo con sus compañeros hacia los soldados_-

¡Vamos! -_lo decía, Agda corriendo con hacha en mano junto con los berkianos que quedaban y corrían detrás de los aprendices de aquilus_-

_**Mientras que en la plaza de berk, aquilus estaba esperando a los refuerzos enemigos, para poder impedir que ayudaran a eliminar a los berkianos y a unos metros de distancia, se acercaban los 30 soldados enemigos para ayudar a sus hombres en el combate.**_

¿Ya era hora de que llegaran? -_lo decía, aquilus llamando la atención de los 30 soldados_-

¡Capitán! ¡un nisarin! -_lo decía, un soldado enemigo al ver a un encapuchado de color negro_-

¡Maldición! ¡mátenlo! ¡¿Que no quede vivo?! -_ordenaba, el capitán a sus soldados, mientras algunos de los soldados desenfundaban sus espadas para matar al encapuchado_-

Tiempo de vengar a los berkianos, que han mataron desgraciados -_lo decía, aquilus en un tono de odio hacia el ejército de la muerte, mientras corría contra los primeros cinco soldados_-

¡Muere asesino! -_lo decía, un soldado enemigo, mientras lo ataca con un mazo de hierro, pero es desarmado por aquilus_-

¡Ahora mueres! -_lo decía, el segundo soldado atacando a aquilus, pero es bloqueado el ataque y con un movimiento rápido golpea el estómago del soldado dejándolo vulnerable y en ese momento aquilus usa el mazo golpeándole al soldado en la cara dándole una muerte rápida_-

¡Maldito asesino, muere! -_lo decía, otro soldado atacándole con una espada, pero aquilus le da una patada a la mano del soldado soltando su arma y este solo pudo ver a aquilus saltar con el mazo en mano y golpeándolo en la cabeza, causándole una muerte rápida y es empujado como si nada por aquilus, mientras deja caer el mazo y desenfunda su daga_-

¡Te pille! -_lo decía, un soldado tomándolo desprevenido por detrás de aquilus_\- ¡ahora!

¡Muere! -_lo decía, un soldado con una lanza corriendo para incrustarle su arma al encapuchado, pero aquilus dándole un cabezazo al soldado que lo tenía retenido, es atravesado por la lanza y el lancero le cortan el cuello con la daga y aquilus lanza unos tres cuchillo arrojadizo hacia los soldados dándoles en la cabeza o entre los ojos dándoles una muerte rápida_-

¡Desgraciado, morir! -_lo decía, un soldado enemigo junto a otro soldado atacando a la vez y aquilus empieza a esquivar ataques y en un movimiento rápido usando su hidden blade lo incrusta en su enemigo y le da una patada en el aire al otro soldado enemigo que al recibir esa patada, lo deja noqueado ensangrentado_-

¡Preparen ballestas! -_ordenaba, el capitán a sus soldado y aquilus al ver las ballestas apuntándolo corre hacia una mesa y lo voltea usándolo como cobertura_\- ¡disparen! -_ordena para que sus soldados dispararan y las 14 flechas se incrustan en la mesa de madera_-

¿Lo matamos? -_preguntaban, los soldados entre ellos al ver las flechas clavadas en la mesa, pero de repente ven a aquilus correr hacia ellos_-

¡Recarguen las flechas! -_ordenaba, el capitán a sus soldados mientras ve a aquilus acercarse y ve que da un salto clavando su hidden blade traspasando la armadura de uno de los soldados_-

¡Muere asesino! -_lo decía, un soldado lanzándose al ataque con su espada pero es bloqueado por hidden blade de aquilus y se lo incrusta en el cuello de su enemigo ensangrentando su mano, mientras algunos soldados miraban con terror a lo que veían_-

Veamos, ¿qué tan bueno eres? -_lo decía, un soldado con una armadura pesada y un hacha pesada_-

¿Fácil? -_lo decía, aquilus a su enemigo bien armado, pero eso no le impedía obtener una victoria a sus adversarios_-

¡Muere! -_lo decía, el soldado con armadura pesada, alzando su hacha y es bloqueado por la espada de aquilus y una cortada en la parte de atrás de la pierna, es derrumbado y ejecutado con una espada incrustada en el torso_-

¡Maldición! ¡¿ninguno de ustedes puede hacer algo bien?! -_lo decía, el capitán algo desesperado al ver al encapuchado hay parado con algunos soldados muertos_\- ¡mátenlo de una vez! -_ordenaba, molesto a sus hombres_-

Pero, capitán, no podremos contra un nisarin... ellos son hábiles en lucha y ¿podríamos acabar muertos?

Es una orden de tu superior, ¡¿hazlo o serán ejecutados todos por no obedecer?! -_lo decía, el capitán a sus soldados molesto_-

S...Sí, capitán -_le responde, el soldado con miedo a su capitán_\- ¡ataquen! -_gritaba el soldado corriendo seguido de los demás soldados corriendo contra aquilus_-

¡Muere! -_lo decía, un soldado con su espada larga lanzándose al ataque, pero es desarmado y recibe una cortada en la pierna dejándolo fuera de combate, mientras avanzaba hacia el capitán_-

¡Muere asesino! -_lo decía, otro soldado con un hacha y es bloqueado el ataque y recibe un corte en el torso traspasando la armadura_-

Maldición, ¿si uno quiere que salga bien? lo tiene, que hacer uno mismo -_lo decía, el capitán acercándose y moviendo a sus soldados para pasar hacia el combate_-

Ya era hora de que decidieras pelear tus combates como hombre -_lo decía, aquilus al ver el capitán caminando hacia el combate_-

Es tiempo de que te demuestre quien manda y nunca seremos vencidos por un joven que pueda arruinar el reinado de mi rey -_lo decía, el capitán mientras desenfundaba su espada_-

¿Crees que tú puedes vencerme? -_lo decía, aquilus burlándose del capitán_\- te diré que si luchas conmigo, te asesinare por todos los berkianos que han matado, hombres, mujeres, niños e incluso ancianos -_lo decía, mientras guardaba su espada_-

Ja, un niño como tú, que ha causado muchos problemas al rey, merece morir sin piedad -_lo decía, el capitán mientras corre con espada en mano hacia aquilus_-

Siempre, ¿creen que pueden ganar a los nisarines? -_lo decía, aquilus que en un movimiento rápido toma el pie del capitán enemigo y lo derriba hacia el suelo_-

¿Eres solo un joven mal hablado hacia nuestro rey? -_lo decía, el capitán mientras se levantaba del suelo y tomando su espada_-

No, ¿en eso te equivocas? -_lo decía, aquilus caminando hacia el capitán_\- me encargare de asesinarte a ti y a tu general por estos berkianos que han matado sin piedad -_lo decía, mientras esquivaba el ataque del capitán_\- ¿me encargare personalmente de que su rey muera por mis propias manos?

Sobre mi cadáver, niño -_lo decía, el capitán atacando contantemente con su espada hacia aquilus, mientras el solo desviaba los ataques con sus hidden blade_-

Siempre, son muy confiados y ¿no saben cuándo rendirse? -_lo decía, aquilus mientras que al darle una patada en el estómago del capitán le incrusta su hidden blade atravesando su casco sorprendiendo y horrorizados los soldados_\- y ¿que no se le olviden? que esto es solo el principio de una revolución contra su rey

Dios mío, ha matado a nuestro capitán -_lo decía, un soldado al ver la escena con horror_-

Maldición, no podremos contra el... ¡corran! -_lo decía, otro soldado y todos los soldados soltaron sus armas y salen corriendo al ver a su capitán muerto en manos de un nisarin_-

Bien, ¿un problema menos? ahora, debo volver con los demás berkianos y mis aprendices -_lo decía, aquilus empezando a correr por la villa para ir a donde estaban los demás reunidos_-

_**Mientras que todos estaban atendiendo a los heridos en el combate, los cuatro aprendices estaban vigilando los alrededores para asegurarse de que no se acercaran más enemigos.**_

¿Creen que debamos confiar en ellos? -_preguntaba, un berkiano al ver a los cuatro aprendices de aquilus en los tejados con desconfianza_-

¿Por qué lo dices? -_le responde, un berkiano descansando de la gran batalla que tuvo con sus compañeros_-

¿No lo ves? ¿esos cuatros son asesinos? ¿sé que tarde o temprano nos asesinaran? -_lo decía, un berkiano desconfiando de los cuatro aprendices_-

Lo dudo, ¿por qué, si nos hubieran querido asesinarnos? ¿ya lo hubieran hecho? -_lo decía, un berkiano mirando a esos cuatro aprendices de aquilus con sorpresa de que ellos pudieran enfrentarse a unos soldados bien armados_-

Concuerdo contigo, ¿tarves si tuviéramos una alianza con estos asesinos? ¿podríamos ganar esta guerra? -_lo decía, un berkiano que estaba tomando agua_-

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón? -_lo decía, otro berkiano al ver que podrian ganar la guerra_-

Saben, ¿que no nos ayudaran por órdenes de ese tal aquilus? -_lo decía, un berkiano al haber escuchado la conversación de los aprendices_-

¿Podríamos hablar con aquilus para ver si podremos formar una alianza? -_lo decía, un berkiano mirando a sus compañeros_-

¿No, creo que el querrá eso? -_lo decía, agda sentándose y comiendo algo junto a sus compañeros berkianos_-

¿Por qué lo dices, agda? -_preguntaba, un berkiano a la esposa del jefe_-

Recuerdas, ¿que ellos están con los dragones? -_lo decía, agda hacia los demás berkianos_-

Ah... cierto, lo había olvidado, ¿que ellos estaban con los malditos dragones? -_lo decía, un berkiano con algo de molestia_-

¿Oigan, berkianos? -_lo decía, el encapuchado de color vino carmezi_\- ¿no les recomiendo hablar así a los dragones?

¿Por qué, lo dices? -_lo decía, un berkiano mirándolo amenazadoramente al encapuchado_-

Por qué, humanos, animales e incluso a los dragones necesitan vivir tranquilos como nosotros los humanos para coexistir y tener un propósito -_lo decía, el encapuchado de color azul zafiro_-

¿Por qué unos nisarines necesitan vivir con dragones? -_preguntaba, un berkiano al ver al otro encapuchado hablar bien de los dragones_-

¿Es en serio? -_lo decía, el encapuchado de color verde esmeralda_\- ¿acaso no saben lo que se siente al estar montado en un dragón y sentir el viento en sus caras?

No, ¿por qué los dragones son salvajes y no tienen corazón? -_lo decía, un berkiano hacia el encapuchado_-

Son unos... -_lo decía, un encapuchado de color gris ceniza_-

Ya cálmense todos -_lo decía, una voz muy conocida para todos que se acercaba hacia ellos_-

Aquilus -_respondieron, todos los berkianos y los aprendices de aquilus al verlo manchado de sangre que no era de el_-

Maestro, ¿se encuentra bien? -_le preguntaba, el encapuchado de color vino carmezi preocupado de que su maestro tuviera una herida muy grave_-

Estoy bien, es solo sangre de los soldados ¿qué me había enfrentado? -_le responde, aquilus a su aprendiz_-

Está bien, maestro aquilus -_lo decía, su aprendiz de color vino carmezi, haciéndole una reverencia_-

Maestro, ¿puedo ver a las embarcaciones anclando en el puerto de berk? -_lo decía, su aprendiz de color azul zafiro_-

Bien, ¿creo que es momento de que vayamos al muelle para ayudarlos? -_lo decía, aquilus a sus aprendices y a los berkianos_\- que ustedes dos acompañen a los demás berkianos a por los que hayan sobrevivido al ataque y que los traigan al muelle -_lo decía, señalando a sus dos aprendices de gris ceniza y verde esmeralda_-

Sí, maestro -_le responden los dos aprendices haciendo una reverencia y los dos le piden a los berkianos guiarlos a donde estarían los sobrevivientes_-

Ahora, vamos a los muelles a ayudar a que desembarquen -_lo decía, aquilus seguido de sus dos aprendices detrás de él_-

_**Mientras que aquilus con sus aprendices se dirigían al puerto de berk, los berkianos estaban algo desconfiados de ver que unas personas de ese físico y sin mucho músculos podían enfrentar a unos soldados bien armados y sin más, ellos fueron al puerto para ayudar a las embarcaciones.**_

_**Puerto de berk - Archipiélago Barbárico - 318 D.C**_

_**Al llegar al puerto, los berkianos estaban asombrados de que otros tipos de embarcaciones acompañaban a las embarcaciones vikingas y en una de las embarcaciones podía verse a escardo sorprendido de que su esposa y algunos berkianos hayan sobrevivido a un ataque despiadado por parte del ejercito de la muerte.**_

Agda -_lo decía, escardo al ver a su esposa viva_-

Escardo, ¿me alegra que estés vivo? -_lo decía, agda abrazando a su esposo_-

Mamá -_lo decía, hipo II corriendo a su madre_-

Hipo, hijo mío, ¿me alegra que estés bien? -_lo decía, agda abrazando a su hijo_-

Agda, ¿tenemos que irnos antes de que más enemigos vengan aquí? -_lo decía, escardo hacia su esposa_-

Lo sé, pero no podemos dejar a los demás aquí, gotti está cuidando a los más jóvenes y aparte si no fuera por aquilus y sus aprendices, ¿tarves no hayamos sobrevivido? -_lo decía, agda hacia su esposo, mientras miraba a aquilus sin dejar de mirar al horizonte_-

Iré hablar con él para agradecerle -_lo decía, escardo a su esposa mientras camina hacia donde estaba aquilus_\- ah, aquilus -_lo decía, llamando la atención del encapuchado_-

Escardo, lo que ibas a decirme no importa, ¿por qué lo hice por hipo? no quiero que el pierda a su madre, yo me he criado solo sin padres y es una cosa que no quiero que el viva así -_lo decía, aquilus hacia escardo sin dejar de mirar al horizonte_-

Muchas gracias, aquilus -_lo decía, escardo agradeciendo a aquilus_\- ¿no sé qué haría sin mi esposa o mi hijo? -_lo decía, algo inseguro de cómo viviría sin su amada esposa agda y su único hijo hipo_-

Lo entiendo perfectamente, escardo -_lo decía, aquilus hacia escardo_\- pero ten en mente esto, no dejare vivo a ese rey por todo lo que ha hecho a su tribu y a todos -_lo decía, serio hacia el padre de su amigo vikingo_-

¿Eso quería escuchar decirlo de usted? -_lo decía, el general sorprendiendo a todos en el puerto, mientras los soldados los apuntaban con ballestas_\- es una pena interrumpir esta reunión de aliados, pero tengo que eliminar cualquier amenaza al rey -_lo decía, mientras le pedía a un soldado le entrega una ballesta_-

¿Que nos harás? -_lo decía, escardo molesto hacia el general_-

Bueno, ¿cómo podía arruinar la sorpresa mencionando a quien matare? -_lo decía, el general al mirar a hipo II_\- sería una lástima de que su hijo muriera, ¿en dónde ustedes vivan? -_lo decía, mientras apuntaba la ballesta hacia hipo_-

¡Hipo! ¡corre! -_lo decía, escardo gritándole a su hijo, mientras que hipo II corre por el muelle hacia uno de las embarcaciones vikingas_-

Lo siento, pero... ¿es tiempo de que muera alguien? -_lo decía, el general apuntando hacia el joven vikingo_\- ¿adiós vikingo? -_lo decía, mientras que al disparar la flecha, una bola de plasma lo quema_-

¡Hiro! -_lo decía, todos los tripulantes templarios, excepto los berkianos al ver que un dragón protegió al hijo del jefe de berk_-

Bueno, si él no muere, ¡¿qué le sirva de lección la muerte de sus padres?! -_lo decía, el general de los soldados, indicando a dos soldados a disparar a agda y a escardo_-

¡¿Qué?! -_lo decía, aquilus sorprendido al ver que dos soldados le disparan una flecha hacia agda y a escardo, sorprendiendo a todos por lo que ellos estaban viendo caer a agda y a escardo con una flecha incrustada en el pecho atravesando el peto de sus armaduras ambos_-

¡Mamá! -_lo decía, hipo II corriendo hacia su madre, mientras que aquilus corría a ayudar a escardo_-

Escardo, ¿vamos aguanta? -_lo decía, aquilus sacándole la flecha de su pecho y haciendo presión a la herida_-

¿Lastima por ellos? ¿hubieran sido una buena familia si se hubieran rendido? -_lo decía, el general mientras sonreía mirando a los vikingos_-

Mamá, por favor... ¿no te mueras? -_lo decía, hipo II mirando a su madre_-

Hipo... debes ser fuerte..., sé que serás un gran vikingo... -_lo decía, agda colocando su mano en la mejilla de su hijo_-

¿Mamá? no, no, no... -_lo decía, hipo II viendo como su madre moría enfrente de el _-

Escardo, mírame, mírame -_lo decía, aquilus haciendo que escardo lo mirara_\- me encargare de matar a ese malnacido, no dejare que salga con la suya de esta atrocidad, me encargare de cuidar a su hijo, por ustedes

G...Gracias, se que hipo estará en... buenas manos… -_lo decía, escardo diciendo sus últimas palabras antes de dejar escapar su último aliento_-

¿escardo? no, ¿no mueras aquí...? -_lo decía, aquilus ver como escardo moría en sus brazos_\- espero, que tu dios odín te lleve a su palacio donde todos los grandes guerreros deberían ir -_lo decía, despidiéndose de escardo cerrándole los ojos, mientras que todos los berkianos estaban inmóviles al ver a su jefe morir y aquilus se acerca a donde estaba hipo II mientras berkianos y templarios le daban paso mientras avanzaba_-

¿Por qué...? ¿por qué, tiene que ocurrimos esto? -_lo decía, hipo II al ver morir su madre enfrente de él_-

Hipo... -_lo decía, aquilus llamando la atención de hipo II, mientras cerraba los ojos de agda_\- le prometí a tu padre que me encargaría de ese general, ¿no dejare que escape?

¿Qué harás? -_pregunta, hipo II a aquilus al verlo_-

Lo matare -_le responde, aquilus serio y en un tono de frialdad_-

Mírenlo, ¿que harás ahora nisarin? -_lo decía, el general al ver a aquilus mirándolo fijamente_-

Simple, ¿te matare por todos los berkianos que has matado? -_lo decía, aquilus en un tono frio y serio hacia el general_-

Y ¿dime nisarin? ¿cómo piensas hacerlo si están siendo apuntados todos ustedes, para morir en una lluvia de flechas? -_lo decía, el general con burla_-

Muy simple -_le responde, aquilus serio mientras que da un grito de un furia nocturna, sorprendiendo a vikingos y templarios_-

Eso es todo, ¿un grito de un dragón? -_lo decía, el general riéndose con sus soldados, hasta que escucharon otro grito de un dragón desde el cielo, entre las nubes oscuras de lluvias_-

¿Qué clase de magia es esta, nisarin? -_preguntaban, los berkianos algo sorprendidos al escuchar un grito de un dragón_-

Aquiles, ¡dispara ahora! -_lo decía, aquilus gritando a su dragón mientras que desde las nubes empezaron a salir bolas de plasmas que se impactaban a los soldados_\- ¡Ahora, tomen sus armas y luchen por escardo y agda! -_lo decía, mientras corre para asesinar al general, seguido de sus cuatro aprendices_-

¡Sí! -_le respondían, los vikingos y templarios con un grito de guerra, mientras seguia a los cinco encapuchados_-

Maldición, ¡maten a todos esos vikingos, nisarines y caballeros templarios traidores! ¡¿que no quede ninguno vivo?! -_lo decía, el general molesto al verlos a todos dirigirse contra los soldados y a él_-

¡Sí general! -_le responden, los soldados mientras dejaban sus ballestas y _-

¡Ustedes cuatro conmigo! -_ordenaba, el general para irse al campamento por los refuerzos que estaban en el campamento_-

Sí, general -_le responden los cuatro soldados, mientras corren detrás de su general_-

¡No lo dejen huir! -_lo decía, un berkiano al adelantarse de los cinco encapuchados para abrirle paso a aquilus y atacando a los soldados que impedían el avance_-

Aquilus, ¡nosotros nos encargaremos de impedir que ese cobarde escape por mar! -_lo decía, el capitán templario_-

!Está bien y tengan cuidado! -_lo decía, aquilus algo preocupado_-

En eso te lo garantizo, joven jinete de dragón y nisarin -_le responde, el capitán templario mientras iba con sus tripulaciones para impedir que el general escapara_-

_**Mientras que el capitán templario iba a su embarcación con sus tripulantes en el galeón templario. Aquilus con la ayuda de los berkianos y algunos templarios logra avanzar entre los soldados, mientras que sus aprendices se encargaban, de impedir cualquier impedimento de los soldados enemigos.**_

Maestro aquilus, ¿aquí usted debe seguir solo? -_lo decía, su aprendiz de capucha vino carmezi_-

¿Por qué lo dices? -_pregunta, aquilus deteniéndose al voltear a ver a sus aprendices_-

¿No queremos estorbarle más en su misión de esta vida? -_lo decía, su aprendiz de capucha gris ceniza_-

Por eso, ¿nos encargaremos de que usted, tenga tiempo suficiente para que usted mate a ese general? -_lo decía, su aprendiz de capucha azul zafiro_-

Se lo dejamos en sus manos, maestro -_lo decía, su aprendiz de capucha verde esmeralda_-

Bien, pero cuando vuelva, ¿no mueran aquí? -_lo decía, aquilus mientras miraba por, última vez a sus cuatro aprendices y sale corriendo detrás de los soldados y del general_-

¡Libertad! -_lo decía, el aprendiz de capucha de color vino carmezi, alzando su espada en un grito de guerra seguido de sus tres compañeros y corren a ayudar a los berkianos y a los caballeros templarios a luchar_-

_**Mientras que los berkianos y caballeros templarios junto a dos dragones luchaban juntos contra los soldados de la muerte, Aquilus corría tomando la ventaja de estar en una zona boscosa para aprovechar los árboles para moverse entre árbol en árbol como su padre le había enseñado en su niñez, cuando aprendió todo por su padre en Roma.**_

_Aquilus, vamos ven rápido hijo_ -_lo decía, marco llamando a su hijo_-

_¿Qué pasa papá?_ -_preguntaba, aquilus a sus 6 años acercándose a su padre_-

_Mira eso hijo, mío_ -_lo decía, marcos al estar una entrada de una cueva_-

_¿Qué son?_ -_pregunta, aquilus algo curioso al ver esos animales_-

_Son lobos hijo y esos son cachorros de lobos son sus crías, ¿que algún día serán unos lobos que entre ellos lideraran su propia manada familiar?_ -_lo decía, marco mientras ve como los dos lobos los miraba con desconfianza_-

_¿Una manada?_ -_preguntaba, aquilus algo confundido_-

_Así es hijo, una manada es un grupo de lobos que están regidos por dos alphas, un macho y una hembra que serán los alphas que lideraran a una manada_ -_lo decía, marcos a su hijo_-

_¿Cómo sabes eso?_ -_le preguntaba, aquilus algo sorprendido y anonadado de que su padre supiera eso_-

_Bueno, eso es experiencia al ser un cazador como yo y te pondré un ejemplo muy sencillo para ti hijo, como los dragones hay un dragón llamado Bewilderbeast, también conocido como el rey de todos los dragones o escupe hielo, son una especie grande de dragones ¿que si quieren controlan a la fuerza a otros dragones o no lo hacen?_ -_lo decía, marco mientras que de su bolso saca dos conejos cazados y se los da a los dos lobos que habian caído cerca de ellos_-_ bueno, es hora de irnos o tu madre nos regañara al llegar tarde a casa_

_Sí_ -_le respondía, aquilus mientras caminaba con su padre hacia su casa, sin saber que cierto dragón negro los vigilaba para cuidar al pequeño aquilus debido que lo conocia ya que hacia sus escapadas en la noche para conocer el bosque_-

_**Tras recordar esos recuerdos cuando su padre y madre estaban vivos, por las mejillas de aquilus empezaron a caer lágrimas de tristeza debido que cuando llegara a su casa en Roma, no sería ya como él lo recordaba en esos años de alegría y felicidad, si no ahora encontraría una casa vacía y silenciosa, debido que antes de dejar todo en roma, dejo a todos sus animales libres en su casa y granja donde hay tendría las tumbas de su madre y padre debido que los vecinos que debieron reconocer al cuerpo de su padre muerto lo enterrarían en esa casa donde conoció a su padre, cuando ellos dos eran solo unos niños.**_

_**Campamento de los soldados de la muerte - Archipiélago Barbárico - 318 D.C**_

_**Tras estar corriendo el general y sus cuatro soldados, los soldados llegan a recibirlos para esperar las siguientes ordenes de su general mientras se ponían firmes a su general, sin saber que cierto encapuchado negro se detuvo en un árbol que podía verlo bien**_

General, esperamos sus órdenes -_lo decía, el capitán esperando órdenes de su general_-

¿Quiero que todos los soldados patrullen el campamento? ¿creo que unos nisarines me han seguido para asesinarme? -_lo decía, el general mirando por donde había venido con sus cuatro soldados_-

A la orden general -_le responde, el capitán y le hace una señal a sus soldados que se separaran grupos de tres soldados y patrullaran el campamento_-

Necesito también que vigilen a toda hora mi tienda, no quiero que un estúpido nisarin me mate o si no el rey los torturara a todos -_lo decía, el general algo furioso mientras que otros seis soldados lo custodiaban hasta su tienda donde estaría siendo protegido_-

Sí, general -_lo decía, el capitán mientras se unía al patrullaje del campamento_\- no dejen de vigilar, hay que proteger al general a toda costa -_ordenaba, a sus soldados mientras patrullaban cada tienda en caso de encontrarse con un nisarin, mientras que en un árbol_-

¿Así que te escondes como todos los cobardes? -_lo decía, aquilus mientras que de la altura del árbol podía ver a los soldados que quedaban patrullando el lugar_\- bien, hay que eliminar a los soldados y a los guardias para poder acabar con ese general cobarde -_lo decía, mientras se bajaba y empieza a entrar al campamento enemigo con sigilo para eliminar o pasar sin ser descubierto_-

_**Mientras que Aquilus se movía con sigilo en el campamento de los soldados de la muerte, los soldados que patrullaban se quedaban dos atrás mientras que uno alumbra con una antorcha en la oscuridad de la noche.**_

Oye, ¿no se supone que los nisares de alahmut, estaban muertos? -_preguntaba, un soldado que caminaba del lado izquierdo del soldado que llevaba una antorcha_-

No, gracias a unos dragones que puede hacer tormentas de arenas, todos los nisarines y aldeanos aprovecharon escapar con la tormenta y huir -_le responde, un soldado que caminaba del lado derecho del soldado que llevaba una antorcha_-

Ah... con razón pudieron escapar, pero... ¿cómo lo hicieron si la única entrada y salida de ese lugar era por el camino donde otros soldados de la muerte habían tomado para atacar la aldea y fortaleza? -_preguntaba, el soldado mientras miraba por su lado izquierdo_-

Es gracias a ese nisarin negro, ese tipo trajo a unas criaturas escamosas que escupen fuego, así todos aldeanos y nisarines pudieron escapar, pero no pudimos entrar a la fortaleza debido que la rejilla de acero que tiene era muy resistente y sus muros también aguantaron los disparos de las catapultas -_respondía, el soldado que llevaba la antorcha para iluminar entre la noche_-

Seria increíble, ¿que pudiera ver uno de esas criaturas escamosas y escupen fuego? a mi hijo le encantaría ver uno -_lo decía, el soldado que caminaba por el lado izquierdo del soldado con la antorcha en mano_-

Shh... no digas esas locuras, ¿no sabes que esas criaturas son salvajes? ¿por qué crees que los vikingos y dragones no se llevan bien nunca? -_lo decía, el soldado por el lado derecho del soldado con la antorcha en mano_-

Si, ¿que son idiotas ustedes dos? no saben, ¿que los dragones son peligrosos? el único que no es peligroso es el dragón del rey -_lo decía, el soldado con la antorcha, mientras iluminaba el camino_\- tengan eso en mente ustedes dos

Una cosa, ¿cómo era tu vida? ¿cuándo no fuiste reclutado a los soldados de la muerte? -_preguntaba, el soldado del lado derecho del soldado de la antorcha_-

Era granjero -_le responde, el soldado del lado izquierdo a su compañero que estaba al lado derecho_\- aparte, ¿que el rey tiene cautivo a mi esposa y a mi hijo?

Lástima, yo era un pescador y el rey tiene prisionero a mis hermanos, mi esposa y a sus esposas en la prisión debajo del castillo que tiene -_lo decía, el soldado del lado derecho del soldado con la antorcha en mano_-

Y si ayudamos a los rebeldes, ¿tarves así podríamos lograr que liberen a nuestros familiares? -_preguntaban, el soldado de la izquierda mientras caminaban los tres_-

Acaso no supiste ¿qué le paso al capitán que ayudaba a unos prisioneros? -_lo decía, el soldado con la antorcha, llamando la atención de los dos soldados_-

No, ¿qué le paso? -_preguntaban, los dos soldados_-

El general de esa fortaleza, ejecuto a ese capitán e incluso los soldados de él, se fueron con los rebeldes que luchan contra el rey -_le responde, el soldado con la antorcha a sus dos compañeros_\- alto... ¿veo que algo nos sigue? -_lo decía, el soldado con la antorcha y ve un puesto de soldados donde puede ver a lo lejos a tres soldados muertos en el suelo_-

Pero, ¿qué rayos? -_lo decían, los dos soldados mientras los tres corren hacia los otros tres soldados muertos_-

¿Quién pudo hacer esto? -_lo decía, el soldado del lado derecho horrorizado al ver a soldados de la muerte que eran fieles al rey y al general_-

¿No lo sé? -_le responde, el soldado del lado izquierdo con algo de miedo igual que su compañero_-

¿Creo que se quien puedo haberlo hecho? -_lo decía, el soldado con la antorcha en mano, mientras desenfundaba su espada_\- el nisarin está a... -_lo decía, el soldado pero es asesinado enfrente de los dos soldados_-

Es el nisarin negro... -_lo decía, los dos soldados tirando sus armas y arrodillándose pidiendo piedad al nisarin negro_-

Por favor, no nos mate, tenemos familias en prisión en el castillo del rey -_lo decía, uno de los dos soldados cerrando sus ojos esperando su final en la vida_-

¿Dónde está ese general? -_preguntaba, aquilus serio y frio hacia los dos soldados al verlos temblar de miedo_-

Pues... el general debe estar en su tienda, ¿dónde seis soldados están custodiándola? es imposible que puedas matarlo sin eliminar a esos guardias -_le responde, uno de los dos soldados que estaban con miedo al ver al nisarin negro_-

¿Ustedes dos en que trabajaban? -_les preguntaba, aquilus a los dos soldados_-

Pues... yo era un granjero -_le responde, el soldado con miedo_-

Y yo un pescador con mis hermanos -_le responde, el compañero del soldado igual con miedo_-

Los dejare vivir, porque al parecer hablan con sinceridad -_lo decía, aquilus a los dos soldados, mientras que de su bolso tomaba un pedazo de pergamino y escribe algo en ella_\- si ves a unos caballeros templarios en la aldea o a unos encapuchados con una cruz templaría en el torso, entréguenle esto y así no los mataran -_lo decía, mientras se lo entrega a uno de los dos soldado_-

Gracias, señor -_lo decía, un soldado mientras recibía el pergamino en sus manos_-

No olvidaremos, en no habernos matado -_lo decía, otro soldado mientras le agradecía que no lo asesinara_-

Necesitaremos su ayuda para acabar esta guerra, ¿ustedes saben dónde está el castillo del rey? -_preguntaba, aquilus a los dos soldados_-

Sí, ¿le ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos? ¿a cambio de que ustedes nos ayuden a nosotros? nos obligan a hacer esto o matan a nuestras familias, ¿si no obedecíamos? -_lo decía, el soldado decidido en ayudarlos y que rescataran a su familia_-

Bien, ahora si me disculpan, debo matar a ese cobarde -_lo decía, aquilus serio mientras caminaba en dirección a donde sería la tienda del general_-

Sabe, ¿en dónde está su tienda? -_le preguntaba, un soldado al nisarin negro_-

Tengo mis métodos para encontrar a ese cobarde -_lo decía, aquilus caminando en la oscuridad de la noche desapareciendo de la vista de los dos soldados_-

Sera, ¿mejor irnos? -_lo decía, el soldado a su compañero mientras empezaba a huir del campamento_-

¿Estoy de acuerdo contigo? -_lo decía, el soldado al pensar lo mismo que su compañero y sin más los dos soldados empezaron a escabullirse en la oscuridad_-

_**Mientras que los dos soldados corrían del campamento de los soldados de la muerte, a lo lejos los dos soldados podían oírse gritos y suplicas de agonía de los soldados que le eran fieles al rey y también escucharon sonido de espadas, hachas o lanzas caer al suelo y escuchar pisadas de los soldados corriendo por sus vidas.**_

No dejare, ¿qué me mates nisarin? -_lo decía, el general sosteniendo una ballesta apuntando a la entrada de la tienda_-

Ahora sabes, lo que se siente al enfrentar a la muerte contra ti -_lo decía, Aquilus desde afuera de la tienda_-

Eso es una mentira, ¿no te tengo miedo? -_lo decía, el general con ira y temor al ser asesinado en mano de un nisarin_-

¿En serio? ¿deberías tenerle miedo siempre a los nisarines o a mí? -_lo decía, aquilus mirando al asesino de los padres de su amigo vikingo_-

¿No caeré en sus trucos para que salga y puedas matarme? -_lo decía, el general con decisión en matar al nisarin y huir de la isla_-

Bueno, ¿no me dejas otra opción que entrar en la tienda y asesinarte? -_lo decía, aquilus mientras algo se lanzaba hacia el general_-

¡Muere! -_lo decía, el general disparando una flecha al que lo ataco y se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo que quedo tapado por unas sábanas_\- por fin logre matar al famoso nisarin negro -_lo decía, mientras destapaba el cuerpo mostrando que era un soldado muerto como señuelo_\- maldición -_lo decía, volteándose y encontrándose con el nisarin negro_-

Es hora, ¿qué pagues tus crímenes contra los demás débiles e inocentes? -_lo decía, aquilus corriendo contra el general_-

¿No lo creo nisarin? -_lo decía, el general tomando su ballesta y apuntaba a aquilus, pero es desarmado y dado unos puñetazos en su rostro y luego es lanzado fuera de su tienda cayendo a unos cadáveres de sus soldados fieles a él y a su rey_-

¿Tiempo de morir, general? -_lo decía, aquilus saliendo de la tienda y ve al general correr y sin perder tiempo, corre detrás del general_-

_**Mientras que aquilus estaba persiguiendo al general de los soldados de la muerte, los berkianos, caballeros templarios y los cuatro aprendices templarios de aquilus estaban curando las heridas de los vikingos y caballeros del temple, por la increíble pelea que tuvieron juntos las dos sociedades distintas que al final tuvieron el mismo objetivo, la venganza y la libertad.**_

Debes descansar, luchaste muy bien vikingo -_lo decía, el capitán templario al ver las heridas que tenían los berkianos y algunos de sus compañeros templarios_-

Gracias, nunca creí que un templario fueran también hábiles en la pelea, ¿incluso dos furias nocturnas nos ayudaron en esta lucha? -_lo decía, un berkianos sorprendido saber que lucharon todos bien_-

Pero, ahora que haremos con agda y escardo, los dos vikingos que podrían ser buenos aliados han muerto por ese general -_lo decía, unos berkianos mientras eran atendidos por sus heridas_-

Descuiden, ¿aquilus se debe estar encargando de él? -_lo decía, uno de los aprendices de aquilus_-

¿Tu como lo sabes? -_preguntaba, un berkiano al aprendiz de aquilus algo dudoso_-

¿Por qué, lo estoy viendo ahora mismo? -_lo decía, el aprendiz de capucha de color vino carmezi al ver uno de los riscos de la isla y todos se acercaron a ver lo que veía el aprendiz y todos se sorprendieron al ver al general corriendo y a aquilus persiguiéndolo_-

¿Debemos ir a ayudarlo? -_lo decía, un berkiano al verlo luchar_-

No -_lo decía, hipo II a todos los berkianos_\- déjenlo, ¿sé que el podrá vengar la muerte de mis padres?

Pero hipo, ¿no vez que aquilus necesitara nuestra ayuda? -_lo decía, camicazi hacia hipo II algo preocupada_-

Eso ya lo sé, pero conociéndolo unos días, sé que aquilus lo lograra -_lo decía, hipo II confiando en sus palabras al ver a su amigo nisarin y jinete de dragón persiguiendo al asesino de sus padres_\- necesitamos llevar a los heridos a las embarcaciones ahora, esperaremos a aquilus en el puerto -_lo decía, con un tono de liderazgo hacia su tribu_-

Sí -_le responden, todos a hipo II mientras que algunos cargaban los cuerpos de agda y escardo_-

Vamos rapi... -_lo decía, el capitán templario pero todos se detuvieron al escuchar algunas voces acercándose a ellos_-

¡Espérenos! -_lo decían, los dos soldados de la muerte desarmados mientras que los demás compañeros de los soldados corrían detrás de ellos por temor a morir por los otros generales_-

¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes? -_lo decía, uno de los aprendices de aquilus, colocando su mano en el mango de su espada_-

El nisarin negro, ¿nos pidió que le entregáramos este pedazo de pergamino a sus aprendices o a los templarios? -_lo decía, uno de los soldados mientras les entrega el pergamino a uno de los aprendices, mientras que le da una señal a sus compañeros a seguir avanzando a una de las embarcaciones templarías para estar en la prisión_-

Bien, todos suban a las embarcaciones ¿esperaremos a aquilus? -_lo decía, el capitán templario mientras todos los berkianos y templarios se subían a las respectivas embarcaciones, mientras que aquiles no dejaba de estar atento a su jinete en los riscos_-

_**Todos los berkianos, ex-soldados de la muerte y templarios subían las embarcaciones, mientras que aquiles solo podía observar de lejos a su único mejor amigo mientras luchaba contra el general. Mientras que en los riscos el general llego al final de su carrera corriendo casi callándose, si no fuera por que vio a tiempo el risco y al voltearse pudo observar como aquilus estaba hay parado de frente al general.**_

Dime nisarin negro, ¿cómo quieres morir esta misma noche? ¿morir aquí por mis propias manos? o ¿por las propias manos de mi rey? -_lo decía, el general desenfundando su espada, sabiendo que en el filo de su espada, había veneno muy toxico_-

Simple respuesta, es matándote aquí y me asegurare de matar uno por uno los seguidores, ¿cómo tu hacia al que ustedes llaman rey? -_lo decía, aquilus hacia el general_-

¿Entonces morirás aquí, nisarin? -_lo decía, el general corriendo contra aquilus para atacarlo con su espada_-

No, no te dejare vivo por lo que le has hecho a agda y a escardo -_lo decía, aquilus alzando su brazo e intentando de usar una de sus nuevas mejoras de su hidden blade_-

¿Qué me harás? me lanzaras un dardo para morir, esta armadura es acero, ¿no una estúpida armadura de cuero? -_lo decía, el general mientras se reía de aquilus_-

Dime, ¿dónde está el rey con su dragón? y ¿me encargare que tengas una muerte rápida y sin dolor? -_lo decía, aquilus serio hacia el general_-

Bueno, te lo puedo decir ya que aunque seas un joven habilidoso y que morirá pronto por mi espada, ¿te lo diré? -_lo decía, el general al ver a aquilus_-

Bien, ¿habla? -_lo decía, aquilus sin dejar de mirar lo que pretendía hacer_-

El rey y todos sus seguidores leales como yo, capitanes, generales y claro los templarios que usan su fe religiosa como poder militar y se nos aliaron, claro está que hay dos tipos de templarios, los que usted tiene como aliados y a los templarios que quieren poder absoluto de... ¿una ciudad llamada jerusalén? -_lo decía, el general al recordar lo que querían esos templarios_\- claro que el castillo del rey está en un reino que tiene un risco hay tiene su gran castillo de muros de piedras reforzadas -_lo decía mientras miraba a aquilus_-

¿En dónde queda ese castillo? -_preguntaba, aquilus atento a los movimientos del general_-

Está en un reino hacia el este, ¿te sugiero que no mueras en este combate o me decepcionaras? -_lo decía, el general al ver a aquilus sin moverse para nada_-

Gracias por la información, ¿ahora, es tu hora de morir? -_lo decía, aquilus alzando su brazo izquierdo mientras con la vista enfocaba al general y aprieta un pulsador de su hidden blade haciendo un estruendo escuchándose por toda la isla y todos miraron al risco a aquilus con su brazo alzado y el general haciendo presión en su cuello_-

¿Que...clase...de...brujería...es esta...? -_lo decía, el general sorprendido de ver esa pequeña cantidad de humo y sentir algo que había atravesado su garganta_-

Eso no es brujería, es algo que mejore a mi hidden blade -_le responde, aquilus al general mientras se acercaba_\- lo llamo hidden cannon, podre así matar a mis enemigos desde lejos

Eres un maldito... -_lo decía, el general alzando su espada, pero siente una cuchilla atravesar su brazo donde sostenía la espada_-

¿No soy estúpido? ¿que tu espada estuviera envenenada? -_lo decía, aquilus sorprendiendo al general de su trampa_-

¿C...Como l...lo su...supiste? -_le pregunta, el general sorprendido mientras miraba a aquilus_-

Mi padre me entreno para cazar animales, también me enseño todo sobre plantas venenosas y plantas toxicas ¿que podrían matarte con solo tocarlos? -_le responde, aquilus hacia el general_\- ahora, muere -_lo decía, mientras le atraviesa su hidden blade aún más al general, mientras este coloca su cabeza en el hombro del general y este empieza a decirle algo_-

S...Sabes, que hay dragones... ¿que, pueden concederte una vida eterna? -_lo decía, el general en un susurro a aquilus_-

Sí, ¿esos son life y dead que pueden hacer eso? -_lo decía, aquilus reconociendo a los dos dragones_-

Sí..., el rey y nosotros los buscábamos para poder tener una vida eterna... pero, ¿nuestros planes se tuvieron, que arruinar con tu llegada? -_lo decía, el general al ver al encapuchado negro acercandose_-

Sí, ¿mi destino es matar a su rey y a todo aquel que quiera controlar y esclavizar a la humanidad? -_lo decía, aquilus serio y frio contra el general_-

Estas en lo correcto, pero... ¿que pasara? ¿cuando tengas una vida eterna y no puedes morir nunca? y ¿ver cómo van cambiando las cosas a medida que pasan los años? -_lo decía, el general al mirarlo a los ojos del encapuchado_-

Eso nunca lo sabrás, ¿por qué, morirás por mis manos? -_lo decía, aquilus con una mirada fria hacia el asesino de los padres de hipo II_-

Ja, sigues siendo un chiquillo, ¿qué arruinara nuestros planes? pero... ten en esto en cuenta aquilus... y si tus propios aliados se rebelan contra ti, dime... ¿qué harás? -_preguntaba, el general al mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona_-

Simple, ¿intentare llegar a un acuerdo? para, ¿qué vikingos, persas, indígenas, turcos, jinetes de dragones y dragones puedan convivir en paz? -_lo decía, aquilus hacia el general_-

Suerte... con esa ilusión idiota -_lo decía, el general logrando sacar la hidden blade incrustada en su pecho y empieza a caminar hacia atrás_\- ¿ten en esto en cuenta, nisarin? la codicia, el odio, el temor, la esclavitud, el control de los más débiles, el poder, la tristeza y la desesperanza, siempre estarán hay y yo desde el otro lado veré ¿cómo pierdes esta guerra sin fin? y tú y tu gente monta dragones nunca encontraran la paz -_dicho esto, el general cae hacia las rocas y el mar cosa que todos vieron caer al general e impactar en las rocas_-

Rescat in pace, bastardo -_lo decía, aquilus al ver como el general se mató cayendo solo a las rocas_\- uno menos, solo nos quedan los seguidores y ¿el rey para terminar esta guerra? -_lo decía, para sí mismo mientras se lanzaba en picada al agua sorprendiendo a todos los berkianos al verlo lanzarse a esa altura y sin sufrir daños, mientras nadaba hacia el barco templario donde navegaba hasta berk_-

_**Al llegar al galeón templario y subirse a la embarcación, todos los templarios y berkianos lo felicitaban por eliminar al general que había matado a su tribu, a agda y escardo su jefe de la tribu.**_

Felicidades aquilus, acabaste la amenaza en berk, eres todo un vikingo -_lo decía, algunos berkianos felicitándolo_-

Gracias, pero no solo fui yo, también ustedes, los templarios y también a los dos dragones, ¿que nos apoyaron en todo? -_lo decía, aquilus para no tener todo el crédito en esta batalla_-

Aquilus, sé que como único familiar de los haddock vivos, quiero formar una alianza con los jinetes de dragones, templarios, los piratas, persas, los nisarines, turcos y ¿claro que con todos los tipos de dragones que existan? -_lo decía, hipo II tomando el liderazgo como el nuevo jefe de berk, debido que los berkianos decidieron que él fuera el jefe de la tribu ahora, mientras extendía su mano_-

Sera un placer hacer una alianza de paz y alianza en la guerra, jefe haddock -_lo decía, aquilus estrechando las manos con ahora el nuevo jefe de berk_-

Y también como nuevo jefe de berk, ¿también debe casarme con una mujer que elija? -_lo decía, un berkiano hacia todos sorprendiendo a los templarios, dragones y a aquilus_-

Y ¿a quién elegirás hipo? -_preguntaba, camicazi algo curiosa mientras tenía todas las miradas en hipo II_-

Bueno, pues... ¿te he elegido a ti para que seas mi esposa? claro que debemos llegar a la isla de los furias nocturnas para poder darle un buen funeral a todos los berkianos muertos, incluyendo a mis padres -_lo decía, hipo II mientras miraba a camicazi con un leve sonrojo_-

Hipo, ¿por qué me has elegido a mí y no a otra mujer? -_preguntaba, camicazi algo sorprendida hacia su amigo que sería su futuro esposo_-

Por qué tu camicazi, ¿eres alguien hábil en el combate? ¿cómo cualquier vikinga de cualquier tribu? y aparte desde que te conocí empezó a sentir algo hacia ti, mucho más grande que una amistad y eso es amor que siento hacia ti -_lo decía, hipo II mientras sostenía la mano de camicazi_-

Bueno, si tú me has elegido para ser tu esposa, me esforzare para ser una buena esposa -_lo decía, camicazi mirando hacia otro lado algo sonrojada_-

Bien, ¿como cuando lleguemos a la isla de los furias nocturnas? les preparare una sorpresa a la novia y ¿quiero que alguno de ustedes aproveche de entrenar a montar dragones? -_lo decía, aquilus mientras acariciaba a su dragón_\- y haremos los funerales aqui mismo en berk a los berkianos muertos

Pero, ¿que pasara si otros vikingos se dan cuenta? ¿que montamos dragones? -_preguntaba, un berkianos algo preocupado hacia aquilus_-

Las otras tribus no deben saber, ¿que nosotros aprenderemos a montar dragones? -_lo decía, gotti mientras se abría paso entre los demás berkianos sobrevivientes_-

Es verdad, no podemos dejar que otras tribus descubran que montaremos dragones -_lo decía, hipo II hacia los demás berkianos_-

Bien, quiero que finjan ¿que ustedes aun luchan con los dragones? ¿Como si no hubiera cambiado nada?, sé que es algo nuevo para ustedes, pero... aprenderán a montar dragones -_lo decía, aquilus hacia los berkianos_-

Lo que dice este nisarin, es verdad -_lo decía, el capitán templario hacia los berkianos_\- si ustedes aprenden a montar dragones, nosotros también lo haremos, no dejaremos que nuestros amigos y aliados mueran solos en combate -_lo decía, con un tono autoritario y respeto a las personas que lo rodeaban_-

Bien, mañana prepararemos los funerales aquí en berk a todos los berkianos fallecidos -_lo decía, aquilus al ver a todos los berkianos_\- merecen irse con un funeral digno de un vikingo

Pero, aquilus... ¿no podemos hacer los funerales a la isla de los furias nocturnas? -_preguntaba, hipo II algo preocupado_-

No hipo, si hacemos ese viaje hasta la isla de los furias nocturnas ya estarían descomponiéndose los cuerpos cuando lleguemos -_le responde, aquilus a su amigo y nuevo jefe de berk_\- por esa razón haremos los funerales aquí en berk -_lo decía, colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo_\- ahora, todos vallen a descansar, mañana en la mañana iniciaran los funerales de sus seres queridos, así que descansen bien y buenas noches -_lo decía, mientras se iba a al galeón templario para dormir mientras era seguido de su dragón_-

Ya lo escucharon, vayámonos a dormir para que mañana inicien los funerales -_lo decía, hipo II dando las ordenes como jefe de berk a sus compañeros vikingos_-

_**Tras haberse retirado todos al gran salón para dormir, los soldados templarios empezaron a hacer vigilancia en caso de que hayan más enemigos en la isla, mientras que el capitán templario junto a hipo II fueron a donde estaba aquilus para saber cómo ayudar a los demás sin problemas alguno entre las diferentes culturas.**_

Aquilus -_lo decía, hipo II llamando a su amigo que estaba en la sima del mástil mayor_-

Sí, ¿qué sucede hipo? -_preguntaba, aquilus al ver a su amigo vikingo junto al capitán templario_-

Señor aquilus, ¿necesitamos de su ayuda un poco? -_lo decía, el capitán templario mientras miraba hacia arriba del mástil mayor_-

Está bien, bajare en seguida -_lo decía, aquilus subiéndose en lomos de su dragón y aterrizan donde estaban los dos aliados_\- bien, ¿que necesitan?

Necesitamos saber, ¿cómo haremos los funerales de los berkianos? -_preguntaba, hipo II mientras miraba a su amigo_-

Sí, ¿por qué, no tenemos muchas embarcaciones para todos los fallecidos? -_lo decía, el capitán templario al haber contado solo cinco embarcaciones_-

Mmm... Escuchen bien, caben en la tierra y busquen aceite para echarlo a los cuerpos y así prender fuego -_lo decía, aquilus mientras recordaba un funeral de hace años cuando tuvo que hacer un funeral para los padres y seres queridos de sus amigos_-

¿Qué? ¿así nada más? -_lo decía, hipo II sorprendido y algo confundido_\- ¿sin objetos personales, ni nada?

Mmm... ya entiendo a lo que intentas decirnos, señor aquilus -_lo decía, el capitán templario al recordar esos funerales, mientras tenía la mirada de su amigo nisarin y del berkiano_\- les daremos un funeral digno quemando los cuerpos sin sus objetos personales y sin hacer los funerales en medio del mar

Sí, es un funeral que he hecho hace muchos años atrás, ¿cuándo conocí a mis amigos? -_lo decía, aquilus un poco triste al recordar ese día_-

Bien, entonces buenas noches señor aquilus -_lo decía, el capitán templario mientras se despedía de su amigo nisarin_-

Buenas noches, aquilus -_lo decía, hipo II despidiéndose de su amigo nisarin y jinete de dragón_-

Buenas noches, a los dos y descansen bien -_lo decía, aquilus mientras empezaba a escalar el mástil mayor hasta llegar arriba junto a su dragón_-

(_**Buenas noches, aquilus...**_) -_lo decía, aquiles despidiéndose de su amigo mientras se dormía al lado de su jinete_-

Buenas noches, amigo mío -_lo decía, aquilus despidiéndose de su dragón mientras se dormía con su dragón al lado de el_-

_**Los dos mejores amigos se dejaron caer por el cansancio que tuvieron este día debido que tuvieron una victoria, una gran perdida y una gran alianza con los berkianos, mientras que todos los berkianos, ex-soldados de la muerte y templarios se durmieron para que mañana empezara los funerales dignos de los berkianos fallecidos.**_

-_ Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo que haya subido y lamento la tardanza ya que tuve muchos problemas con los estudios, el pre-universitario, nuevos fics, y el problema de horarios para poder seguir este fic, sé que merezco que me insulten, me arrojen cosas y esas cosas, pero lo importante es que termine al menos este capítulo que me tenía pendiente para poder seguir en el fic, aparte de otros fics que debo seguir avanzando. Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado del capítulo, no olviden dejar sus review's o P.M para saber sus respuesta sobre el fic, bueno bye. _-

_**Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin**_


	28. El funeral

_**El funeral.**_

_**Isla de berk - Archipiélago Barbárico - 318 D.C **_

**\- **_**En la madrugada de la noche, hipo al no poder concebir el sueño debido que hace unos momentos había perdido a sus padres en una emboscada en el muelle junto a los soldados templarios, a aquilus y a los berkianos, que algunos para intentar de olvidar las pérdidas de sus compañeros, amigos y familiares, empezaron a conocerse entre ellos para llevarse bien. Hiro que estaba mirando en lo alto de la aldea y al pasar por la villa de berk que estaba destruida por el ataque de los soldados enemigos ve a hipo que se dirigía al bosque que estaba cerca de la aldea y ver que su amigo no estaba armado para en caso de cualquier cosa, decide aterrizar y darle un poco de compañía con su jinete.**_** -**

Hiro, ¿no sé cómo superar esto? -_lo decía, hipo II algo molesto al saber que sus padres habían sido asesinados y vengados por aquilus_-

(_**Vamos hipo, debes ser fuerte ante esto**_) -_lo decía, hiro algo preocupado por su jinete al verlo en ese estado_-

Lo sé, pero…ser jefe de berk, ¿es algo que no soy capaz? ¿cómo lo hacia mi padre? -_lo decía, hipo II mientras caminaba junto a su amigo dragón mientras caminaban en el oscuro bosque_-

(_**Por favor, hipo**_) -_lo decía, Hiro mirando con seriedad a su jinete al verlo en ese estado de ánimo_\- (_**Sabes, que será difícil de tomar la responsabilidad de jefe de berk… pero, imagínate, ¿que podríamos cambiar las cosas por aquí?**_)

Ah, ¿no lo sé, hiro? -_lo decía, hipo mientras caminaba con su compañero detrás de él_-

(_**Además, ¿dónde vamos?**_) -_preguntaba, hiro algo curioso mientras caminaba junto a su jinete_-

¿Creo que por aquí encontré un buen claro? ¿dónde podamos estar un rato solos? -_lo decía, hipo mientras caminaba junto a su dragón para llegar al claro_-

(_**Está bien, hipo**_) -_lo decía, hiro mientras caminaban rumbo al claro del bosque donde ciertamente es donde él conoció a su amigo por primera vez_-

Sabes, ¿al parecer este lugar no cambia nunca? -_lo decía, hipo mirando a su alrededor que a pesar de pasar los años, el lugar no cambiaba_-

(_**Sí, al parecer…**_) -_lo decía, hiro mirando alrededor del claro del bosque donde había conocido a su jinete cuando eran niños_\- (_**¿el lago y el lugar no haya sido cambiado por los años?**_)

¿Este es un buen lugar para ver las estrellas en la noche? -_lo decía, hipo II mientras empezaba a acostarse en el suelo para mirar las estrellas_-

(_**Sí, ¿en eso tienes razón?**_) -_lo decía, hiro acostándose al lado de su amigo y jinete para mirar al cielo nocturno siendo iluminada por las estrellas_\- (_**hipo…**_)

Sí, ¿qué sucede amigo? -_lo decía, hipo mirando a su compañero con algo de curiosidad_-

(_**Me preguntaba, ¿Crees que mis padres estén ahí arriba en el cielo nocturno?**_) -_preguntaba, hiro mirando al cielo nocturno de la noche siendo iluminadas por las estrellas_-

Sí, ¿de seguro tus padres deben estar haya arriba mirándonos? -_respondía, hipo algo dudoso en la pregunta de su amigo dragón_-

(_**Sí, ¿eso creo?**_) -_lo decía, hiro mirando el cielo nocturno mientras agachaba la cabeza con algo de tristeza_-

También, lamento saber que tus padres hayan sido cazados -_lo decía, hipo intentando de animarlo acariciándole la nuca a su amigo dragón_-

(_**No te preocupes por eso hipo…**_) -_lo decía, hiro sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones de su compañero humano en intentar de animarlo_\- (_**además, me alegra haberte conocido y tenerte como mi mejor amigo**_)

Sabes, que si tuviera que elegir entre matarte o dejarte vivir, elegiría la segunda opción -_lo decía, hipo a su dragón mientras le daba una sonrisa amistosa en señal de alegría_-

(_**Sí, además…**_) -_lo decía, hiro mirando a su compañero vikingo y pensar en lo que han vivido juntos los dos_\- (_**me alegra saber, ¿que siempre serás un gran amigo? que nunca haya tenido en mi vida**_)

Lo mismo digo, hiro -_lo decía, hipo acariciándole la nuca a su dragón_-

(_**Me alegra saber, ¿que aquí hay una hermosa vista para ver las estrellas?**_)

Sí, ¿ni yo lo sabía?

(_**Sabes, deberíamos preguntarle a aquilus que nos enseñe a luchar como él**_) (_**¿no lo crees?**_)

¿Crees que acepte? -_preguntaba, hipo algo dudoso de lo que se refería su amigo dragón_-

(_**Pues, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?**_)

Tienes razón… -_lo decía, hipo levantándose ahora con un poco de ánimos en sí mismo mientras miraba a su compañero dragón_\- pero, ¿dónde crees que este?

(_**¿Por qué, lo dices?**_) -_preguntaba, hiro algo dudoso de la pregunta de su compañero vikingo_-

Pues… digamos que hable con uno de esos soldados templarios y dijeron, ¿que no lo habían visto en el resto de la noche?

(_**¿Sera mejor buscarlo lo más pronto posible?**_) -_lo decía, hiro con ánimos igual que su compañero vikingo para poder luchar como aquiles junto a aquilus_-

Tienes razón, hiro -_lo decía, hipo II montándose en el lomo de su compañero dragón para emprender un vuelo nocturno_\- ¿hay que encontrarlo?

**\- **_**Mientras que hiro emprendía el vuelo rumbo a la aldea de berk que estaba aún destruida donde algunos soldados templarios junto a los berkianos que aun quedaron vivos despejaban los escombros del atroz ataque a la aldea berkiana. En la prisión de las celdas del galeón se encontraban algunos soldados enemigos que habían decidido rendirse en vez de morir en combate, mientras que en la arena donde los vikingos entrenaban a los más jóvenes a entrenar como matar dragones a tan corta edad, se encontraba aquiles observando a su compañero estar sentado en medio de la arena de combate meditando las cosas que tuvo que pasar.**_** -**

(_**Aquilus…**_) -_lo decía, aquiles murmurando el nombre de su compañero que estaba hay quieto sentado en el suelo_\- (_**sabes muy bien, ¿que esto no es tu culpa?**_) -_lo decía, sin obtener respuesta de su compañero_-

(_**No es necesario, ¿qué te culpes por las muertes de agda y escardo?**_) -_lo decía, aquiles intentando de hacer entrar en razón a su compañero jinete que él no debería llevar esa carga en la conciencia de él_-

(_**Aquilus… sabes, tu muy bien, que las cosas pasan siempre en la vida de uno…**_) -lo decía, aquiles tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón para que no se sintiera culpable- (_**sé que aún no has superado por la pérdida de la muerte de tu padre… y lo entiendo perfectamente…**_)

(_**Vamos, aquilus…**_) -_lo decía, aquiles mirándolo ya sin poder soportar más la tensión que se estaba sintiendo en el aire_\- (_**sabes perfectamente, ¿que nadie puede escapar de la misma muerte en persona?**_)

(_**Sí, necesitas algo, ¿estaré cerca vigilando al rededor?**_) -_lo decía, aquiles alzando el vuelo hacia el cielo nocturno de la noche dejando un muy pensativo aquilus en el suelo_-

**\- **_**Mientras que aquiles se iba a volar vigilando los alrededores de cualquier peligro que pudiera haber en la isla dejando a aquilus con sus pensamientos algo inquieto debido que recordaba lo que había pasado en ese momento al pelear contra el general en el risco. **_**-**

_S...Sabes, que hay dragones... ¿que, pueden concederte una vida eterna? -__lo decía, el general en un susurro en el oído de aquilus__-_

_Sí..., el rey y nosotros los buscábamos para poder tener una vida eterna... pero, ¿nuestros planes se tuvieron, que arruinar con tu llegada?_ -_lo decía, el general al ver al encapuchado negro muy concentrado en lo que le estaba diciendo_-

_¿Que pasara? ¿cuando tengas una vida eterna y no puedes morir nunca? y ¿ver cómo van cambiando las cosas a medida que pasan los años_? -_lo decía, el general al mirarlo a los ojos del encapuchado_-

_Ja, sigues siendo un chiquillo, ¿qué arruinara nuestros planes? pero... ten en esto en cuenta aquilus... y si tus propios aliados se rebelan contra ti, dime... ¿qué harás?_ -_preguntaba, el general al mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona_-

_Suerte... con esa ilusión idiota -__lo decía, el general logrando sacar la hidden blade incrustada en su pecho y empieza a caminar hacia atrás__\- ¿ten en esto en cuenta, nisarin? la codicia, el odio, el temor, la esclavitud, el control de los más débiles, el poder, la tristeza y la desesperanza, siempre estarán hay y yo desde el otro lado veré ¿cómo pierdes esta guerra sin fin? y tú y tu gente monta dragones nunca encontraran la paz_ -_dicho __esto, el general cae hacia al vacío y el mar, cosa que todos vieron caer al general e impactar entre las rocas_-

**\- **_**Al recordar las últimas palabras del general, sin percatarse de que Hipo II junto a su compañero dragón veían a aquilus solo sentado en medio de lo que era la arena y sin más se empezaron acercar al nisarin que estaba muy callado. **_**-**

Aquilus -_lo decía, hipo llamando a su amigo nisarin que estaba sentado en medio de la arena_\- ¿estás bien? -_preguntaba, mientras se acercaba y empieza a acercar su mano a su amigo_-

Oye, aquilus -_lo decía, hipo tocando el hombro del nisarin sin esperar la reacción repentina de este, mientras que sentía el filo de la hidden blade de aquilus en su cuello_\- O…Oye, tranquilo amigo, soy yo hipo… -_lo decía, sorprendido de cómo había reaccionado rápidamente el nisarin_-

¿Hipo? -_lo decía, aquilus al ver que era su amigo vikingo que estaba entre la vida y la muerte del joven vikingo pendiente del filo de su arma_\- ¿qué haces aquí? -_preguntaba, algo dudoso de ver al nuevo jefe de berk en la arena donde los vikingos entrenan para matan los dragones_-

Me preguntaba, ¿qué hacías aquí, solo? -_respondía, hipo algo nervioso al sentir por primera vez el filo del arma del nisarin en su cuello_\- ¿podrías quitar tu arma mortal de mi cuello? ¿por favor?

Sí, perdona amigo -_lo decía, aquilus retrayendo su arma ocultándola de la vista del vikingo_\- estaba muy concentrado en algo…

Es sobre lo que paso, ¿verdad? -_lo decía, hipo algo preocupado de su amigo nisarin que nunca había visto así desde que lo conoció_-

Sí, no me puedo sacar lo que dijo ese general antes de arrojarse al vacío del acantilado… -_lo decía, aquilus mirando sus manos algo temblorosas aun manchadas de sangre del general y de escardo_-

¿Yo creí que lo habías arrojado por el acantilado? -_preguntaba, hipo algo sorprendido de haber escuchado eso de su amigo nisarin_-

Pues, no -_lo decía, aquilus dándole la espalda a su amigo vikingo_\- no lo asesine con mis manos… el muy maldito se dejó caer hacia atrás y caer por el vacío…

Aquilus, lo importante es que ese general está muerto ahora-_lo decía, hipo dándole ánimos a su amigo nisarin_\- y también, ¿quería pedirte un favor?

¿Cual, hipo? -_preguntaba, aquilus algo curioso en lo que quería pedirle su amigo vikingo_-

Sí tu podrías entrenarme a ser alguien ¿cómo tú? -_respondía, hipo un poco nervioso en que su amigo nisarin le enseñara todo sobre lo que el sabia en el combate_\- y ¿cómo puedo combatir junto a hiro?

Hipo… -_lo decía, aquilus al ver a su amigo vikingo que estaba algo nervioso_-

Sí… -_lo decía, hipo algo nervioso a su amigo nisarin que lo miraba fijamente_-

Me estas pidiendo, ¿qué te entrene como un nisarin en el combate? y ¿cómo ser un excelente combatiente con tu dragón? -_preguntaba, aquilus seriamente hacia su amigo vikingo_-

Por supuesto, ¿claro que si eso no te molesta? -_lo decía, hipo algo dudoso en que su amigo le enseñaría a cómo luchar como si fuera un nisarin_-

Mmm… ¿no hay más remedio…? -_lo decía, aquilus cruzándose de brazos y mirar al vikingo y al dragón_\- le prometí a tu padre antes de morir que te cuidaría, ¿así que tendré que enseñarte todo lo que se en el combate? Y también lo más importante es, ¿cómo trabajar junto a tu dragón…?

¡Sí! -_lo decía, hipo gritando y alzando sus brazos animado de que su amigo nisarin le enseñaría a pelear y a ser un excelente jinete de dragones_\- escuchaste hiro, aquilus nos entrenara como jinete y dragón podremos trabajar juntos

(_**Sí, podremos luchar juntos**_) -_lo decía, hiro animado como su compañero vikingo_-

Pero, seguirás mis instrucciones sin quejas, ¿queda claro haddock? -_lo decía, aquilus seriamente hacia su amigo vikingo_-

¿Qué? -_lo decía, hipo sorprendido de que su amigo nisarin lo haya llamado así_-

Sí, te voy a entrenar como un nisarin en el combate, seguirás mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y aquiles se encargara de entrenar a hiro con sus bolas de plasmas -_lo decía, aquilus serio y fríamente como debería ser con su rango de maestro debe mostrar a los aprendices_-

Está bien… -_lo decía, hipo un poco incómodo en lo que estaba pensando en cómo decírselo a aquilus_-

Bien, aun no empezara tu entrenamiento, debemos estar listos con los funerales para los fallecidos -_lo decía, aquilus al tener que ver otro funeral en su vida debido a la guerra que se vendría_-

Bien, entiendo eso, pero… -_lo decía, hipo algo dudoso en sus pensamientos en que aquilus aceptaría en entrenarlo a él y a hiro_-

Pero, ¿qué? -_lo decía, aquilus esperando una respuesta clara de su amigo vikingo_-

Es algo, ¿qué me inquieta un poco? sobre luchar sin siquiera intentar de llevar las cosas por la paz

Hipo, escucha con atención mis palabras…-_lo decía, aquilus colocando sus manos en los hombros de su amigo vikingo_\- sé que ahora, ¿cómo nuevo jefe de berk es algo difícil en tu vida?, pero debes pensar por el bien de tu gente y la tribu

Eso lo sé muy bien, aquilus… -_lo decía, hipo con un tono algo triste de que ahora debía hacer por su tribu y sus compañeros berkianos_-

Escúchame bien, hipo… puede, ¿que no nos podremos ver siempre? mientras que viajemos hacia la isla ¿dónde los demás nos están esperando? empezaremos tu entrenamiento con el combate y luego pasaremos a las armas, ¿queda claro? -_lo decía, aquilus esperando que a su amigo vikingo le haya quedado claro lo que intentaba de enseñarle_-

Sí, aquilus… -_lo decía, hipo algo dudoso como seria los entrenamientos que le enseñaría su amigo nisarin_-

Bien, que quede claro, ¿qué te lo digo como un amigo? -_lo decía, aquilus preocupado de que su amigo vikingo no pueda seguir adelante debido que ahora se había quedado sin padres_-

Está bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo junto a hiro -_lo decía, hipo con ánimos hacia su amigo nisarin que le iba a enseñar a combatir_-

Bien, me alegra escuchar esas palabras, hipo -_lo decía, aquilus al saber que su amigo vikingo había juntado algo de valor para salir adelante y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, el capitán templario había ido a buscarlos a los dos para empezar los funerales_-

Oh, hay esta maestre aquilus y jefe haddock -_lo decía, el capitán templario entrando a la arena y encontrarse al nisarin y al vikingo_\- los estuve buscando a los dos por todos lados

¿Sucede algo capitán? -_preguntaba, aquilus al ver al capitán templario ingresar a la arena donde estaban los dos_-

Es momento de los funerales, maestre aquilus -_lo decía, el capitán templario mientras se dirigía ahora a la salida de la arena_-

Bien, ¿estás listo para esto, hipo? -_preguntaba, aquilus algo serio en que su amigo vikingo de ese gran paso de que le diera los últimos adiós a escardo y a agda_-

Sí, estoy más que listo, aquilus -_respondía, hipo con seriedad mientras miraba a su amigo nisarin que lo miraba serio_-

Bien, entonces es tiempo de ir -_lo decía, aquilus colocándose su capucha de su atuendo ocultando la mitad de su rostro, mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la salida de la arena e ir a lo que quedaba de la aldea de berk_-

Sí -_lo decía, hipo mientras caminaba detrás de su amigo nisarin_-

**\- **_**Mientras que aquilus junto al capitán templario y hipo caminaban rumbo a la aldea de berk para iniciar los funerales de los berkianos que habían fallecido en la emboscada del ejercito de la muerte. Al llegar a donde estaban todos los berkianos sobrevivientes y soldados templarios reuniendo los últimos cuerpos de los berkianos entre ellos escardo y agda separados del resto de los cuerpos muertos de los amigos, compañeros y familiares, mientras aquilus empezaba a caminar para decir algunas palabras de consentimiento a los berkianos.**_** -**

Sé que esto es difícil para todos ustedes… -_lo decía, aquilus caminando en frente de todos sus aliados y compañeros_\- algunos de ustedes perdieron familiares, amigos y compañeros…

Entiendo su posición en tener que perder a un ser querido… hace unos años, yo era un niño que vi morir a mi madre por una enfermedad y ver como mi padre era asesinado en frente mio… -_lo decía, mirando a todos los soldados templarios y berkianos hay reunidos en el gran funeral_-

Por eso estoy aquí…Luchando junto a los que quieren eliminar de una vez al ejercito de la muerte…-_lo decía, mientras todos los miraban con mucha atención a sus palabras_\- luchando sin la indiferencia de lo que uno cree, ya sean vikingos, cruzados, turcos, asiáticos, árabes… por eso, si creen que sus amigos, familiares y compañeros merezcan ser honrados por morir aquí en su tierra, su isla… ¡su tribu…!

Todos moriremos en algún momento, por guerras o por la vejes de los años de nuestras vidas -_lo decía, mientras miraba al cielo nocturno iluminado por las estrellas_\- sé que esto es mi primera vez que digo algo en los funerales como estos, ya que siempre soy callado y muy distante en estos momentos de tristeza y dolor por algún ser querido…

Pero, ¿aun así debemos trabajar juntos? no como aliados… si no como amigos y compañeros sin tener que discriminarnos por las creencias religiosas que creen, si no… -_lo decía, mientras se detenía en medio de todos los berkianos y soldados templarios que lo miraban_\- ¡luchar por un buen futuro para todos! ¡sin discriminación entre nosotros o sociedades culturales!

Trabajar juntos en las buenas o en las malas y apoyarnos mutuamente ¿cuándo lo necesitemos? -_lo decía, mientras desenfunda su espada alzando al aire_\- ¡lucharemos juntos, hasta el final! ¡si uno de nosotros cae herido, nosotros seremos el quien lo levantemos para seguir adelante!

Por eso, honraremos a nuestros amigos, familiares y compañeros berkianos que han muerto en este combate por causa del ejército de la muerte… -_lo decía, en un tono liderario y dando ánimos moralmente hacia los berkianos que habían perdido familiares y amigos_\- por eso, no dejaremos que ningún líder del rey que comande al ejercito de la muerte vivo, para asegurarnos de que no cause más destrucción y esclavitud a las demás personas o a los dragones…

El que esté de acuerdo de lo que estoy diciendo hacia ustedes… que alce su arma al aire y den su mejor grito de guerra ¿que incluso hasta el mismo ejército de la muerte tenga miedo en enfrentarnos? -_lo decía, mientras indicaba a su compañero dragón que encendiera un pequeño camino llenado de aceite a donde estaban los cuerpos de los berkianos fallecidos_-

**\- **_**Mientras que el fuego quemaba a los cuerpos fallecidos de los berkianos muertos en la emboscada, los soldados templarios junto a los berkianos alzando sus espadas, hachas y mazos con un grito de guerra, para que sus seres queridos muertos los escucharan desde el Valhalla. Al horizonte de la isla de berk empezó a salir el sol, indicando que empezaría un nuevo día, el día de vengar a los berkianos fallecidos por el ejército de la muerte que había invadido berk, mientras que aquilus al tener una mirada fija en el horizonte, deseando llegar a la isla de los furias nocturnas donde estaban sus amigos y compañeros, incluyendo a su esposa maría que lo estaría esperando desde que partió hacia berk.**_** -**

¿Maestre, aquilus? -_lo decía, el capitán templario al ver al gran maestre de los nisarines que se había vuelto un gran amigo y aliado debido que su orden templaría los habían traicionado, si no hubiera aparecido él junto con aquiles, tarves hubiera muerto con sus hombres_-

Sí, ¿qué sucede capitán? -_lo decía, aquilus volteándose y ver al capitán templario que estaba detrás de él_-

Fue un buen discurso para los berkianos… se nota, ¿que usted ha sufrido en su niñez? -_lo decía, el capitán templario entendiendo en la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo nisarin_-

Sí, es verdad que había sufrido mucho en mi niñez… -_lo decía, aquilus sintiendo el aire marítimo del océano_\- pero, ¿eso no me detendrá para seguir adelante?

En eso estoy seguro, maestre aquilus -_lo decía, el capitán templario mientras se colocaba al lado de su amigo nisarin para ver la hermosa vista del océano_-

Capitán… -_lo decía, aquilus sin dejar de mirar el horizonte llamando la atención del capitán templario_-

Sí, ¿sucede algo maestre aquilus? -_lo decía, el capitán templario mientras miraba a su amigo nisarin_-

Me he preguntado, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -_preguntaba, aquilus hacia el capitán templario con curiosidad en saber su nombre_-

¿Mi nombre, maestre? -_lo decía, el capitán templario algo inseguro en decirle como se llamaba_-

Sí, ¿quisiera saber cuál es tu nombre? -_lo decía, aquilus mirándolo de lado al capitán templario_-

Bueno, mi nombre es nicolás -_respondía, el capitán templario nombrando su nombre a su amigo nisarin_-

¿Nicolás…?-_lo decía, aquilus pronunciando el nombre del capitán templario_\- ¿así que, ese es tu nombre? -_preguntaba, mientras que en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa alegre_-

Sí, maestre -_respondía, nicolás hacia su amigo nisarin algo sorprendido de verlo sonreír por primera vez_-

Bien, nicolás… -_lo decía, aquilus buscando algo entre su bolso de cuero_\- ¿tengo algo que de seguro te servirá mucho?

¿Qué seria eso? -_preguntaba, nicolás algo curioso de lo que sería que le daría el nisarin_-

Esto… -_lo decía, aquilus mostrándole a nicolás un mapa de la ciudad de roma_\- ¿quiero, que te quedes con la casa de mis padres?

Pero, maestre… ¿no puedo, quedarme con la casa de sus padres? -_lo decía, nicolás sorprendido de lo que estaba haciendo su amigo nisarin_\- ¿no, puedo aceptar eso?

Acéptalo, amigo mio -_lo decía, aquilus entregándoselo en las manos de nicolás_\- acéptalo, ¿cómo un regalo de mi parte?

¿Está seguro, de esto maestre? -_preguntaba, nicolás algo sorprendido de que aquilus le estuviera dando un mapa donde se encontraría la casa donde el creció en roma_-

Sí, además de que no quiero volver a ese lugar triste donde vi morir a mi padre al ser asesinado… -_lo decía, aquilus serio en sus palabras hacia nicolás_-

Me asegurare de enviarle sus cosas, ¿cuándo esta guerra termine?-_lo decía, nicolás algo agradecido de haber conocido a aquilus, debido que la primera vez que lo vio, pensó que los nisarines de alahmut lo habían enviado a asesinarlo, pero él no lo hiso_-

Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a ayudar a los demás a subir las cosas que necesitaremos para el viaje de vuelta a la isla de los furias nocturnas -_lo decía, aquilus colocándose su capucha para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás berkianos junto a los soldados templarios_-

Sí, maestre aquilus -_lo decía, nicolás empezando a caminar junto a su amigo nisarin hacia los muelles de berk_-

**\- **_**Mientras que Aquilus junto al capitán nicolás se dirigían hacia los muelles de berk a ayudar a los demás berkianos y soldados templarios que aún estaban recogiendo todo lo necesario para embarcarse de vuelta a donde estaban los demás preparando todo lo necesario para la guerra.**_** -**

Jefe, haddock -_lo decía, uno de los soldados templarios llamando la atención del nuevo jefe de berk_-

Sí, ¿qué sucede? -_preguntaba, hipo algo dudoso en lo que le dirían_-

Ya tenemos, todo lo necesario para el viaje hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas -_lo decía, el soldado templario hacia el jefe de la tribu de berk_-

Está bien, gracias por el aviso… -_lo decía, hipo agradecido en la información del soldado_\- en cuanto llegue aquilus y el capitán templario emprenderemos el viaje

Sí, señor -_lo decía, el soldado volviendo al galeón para ayudar a sus compañeros templarios que necesitaban ayuda con las velas del gran navío marítimo_-

Jefe haddock -_lo decía, uno de los aprendices de aquilus llamando la atención del jefe de berk_-

¿Sí? -_preguntaba, hipo volteándose y ver a los cuatro aprendices de aquilus_-

Mis hermanos templarios, hemos enviados aves hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas, avisándoles sobre nuestro regreso y también, les diremos lo que sucedió aquí -_lo decía, el aprendiz rojo carmezi de aquilus_-

Bien, y antes, ¿quiero pedirles un favor a los cuatro? -_preguntaba, hipo llamando la atención de los cuatro aprendices de aquilus_-

Sí, ¿cuál sería, jefe haddock? -_lo decía, el aprendiz azul zafiro de aquilus_-

¿Cómo conocieron ustedes a aquilus? -_preguntaba, hipo algo curioso en como había conocido a los soldados templarios y a los cuatro aprendices que tenia aquilus_-

¿Al maestre? -_respondía, el aprendiz azul zafiro de aquilus al vikingo que era amigo de su maestro_-

Sí -_respondía, hipo con seguridad en sus palabras_-

Bueno, ¿es una historia algo larga? -_lo decía, el aprendiz rojo carmezi algo nervioso en como había conocido a su maestre_-

Por favor, ¿podrían decirme como conocieron a aquilus? -_preguntaba, hipo algo curioso en como los aprendices había conocido a aquilus_-

Sí, ¿usted insiste? -_lo decía, el aprendiz verde esmeralda de aquilus que se había acercado a sus otros dos hermanos_-

¿Cómo sabrá, jefe haddock? nosotros somos templarios, no nisarines como los de alahmut… -_lo decía, el aprendiz rojo carmezi de aquilus contándole antes de que contaran como había conocido a su maestro_-

Pero, ¿usan ropas similares? -_lo decía, hipo al ver los atuendo de los aprendices de aquilus que solo la diferencia era una cruz templaría en el torso de cada uno_-

¿Puede parecer similar? pero, somos de creencias religiosas distintas… -_lo decía, el aprendiz gris de aquilus algo curioso en lo que quería saber el amigo vikingo de su maestre_-

Sí, ya que los nisarines de alahmut y los templarios, hemos estado en guerra por muchos años… -_lo decía, el aprendiz rojo carmezi algo serio en su relato_-

¿Cómo cuánto? -_preguntaba, hipo algo curioso en saber por cuantos años habían estado luchado_-

Desde… ¿no se? ¿el imperio romano? -_preguntaba, el aprendiz rojo carmezi de aquilus hacia sus tres hermanos que estaban igual calculando cuantos años serian de lucha_-

Sí, ¿aunque aquilus debió asesinarnos a todos nosotros? él nunca nos quiso matarnos, es más… el vio una buena razón para dejarnos vivir -_lo decía, el aprendiz verde esmeralda de aquilus que estaba afilando su espada_-

Sí, el maestre aquilus, siempre sabe hacer sus cosas… ¿a su manera? -_lo decía, el aprendiz gris mientras miraba afirmativa hacia sus otros tres hermanos_-

¿Cuando estábamos en damasco? nosotros intentamos huir de nuestra orden… ya que descubrimos que ellos solo habían hecho la orden del temple para tener poder militar y someter a las personas inocentes -_lo decía, el aprendiz rojo carmezi de aquilus algo serio en sus palabras_-

¿En serio? -_preguntaba, hipo algo sorprendido de que los cuatro aprendices de aquilus fueran miembros de la orden templaría_-

Es verdad, jefe haddock… nosotros somos los únicos templarios que no buscamos poder y someter a la gente inocente… es más, nosotros nos volvimos parte de la orden del temple, para proteger a la gente inocente -_lo decía, el aprendiz gris de aquilus que se había sentado en sima de unos barriles con pescados_-

Y ¿cómo escaparon? -_preguntaba, hipo algo curioso en como habrían escapado de esa ciudad llamada damasco_-

El maestre aquilus, nos encontró a nosotros y a los demás cerca de las puertas de damasco para poder huir y ¿creíamos, que nos iba a asesinar a nosotros? -_lo decía, el aprendiz verde esmeralda agradecido en que su maestro no lo haya asesinado_-

¿Quién diría que el maestre? seria capas de saber ¿quién es bueno y quién es malvado? -_lo decía, el aprendiz gris de aquilus aliviado de seguir vivo_-

Sí, yo por un momento, ¿creí ver a mis compañeros morir en frente de mí? -_lo decía, el aprendiz azul zafiro imaginándose tal situación_-

Pero, aquilus es alguien de confianza… a pesar de haber vivido y sufrido a una edad muy temprana -_lo decía, el aprendiz rojo carmezi de aquilus algo triste de que su maestre tuvo que pasar en su vida_-

Sí, y al parecer es alguien hábil y un excelente maestre -_lo decía, el aprendiz gris de aquilus que estaba lanzándole unos pescados para hiro que se los estaba comiendo a gusto_-

Más bien, diría el mejor… -_lo decía, el aprendiz gris de aquilus mirando a sus tres compañeros_-

Sí, debería formar parte de nuestra orden templaría para, ¿que sea nuestro mentor y guía? -_lo decía, el aprendiz verde esmeralda con una idea que podría beneficiar a su nueva orden_-

¿Mentor? -_preguntaba, hipo algo confundido con ese término_-

Sí, jefe haddock… es alguien que es como un jefe que lidera a todo un ejercito o un gran numero de personas con sabiduría -_lo decía, el aprendiz rojo carmezi de aquilus hacia el jefe haddock_-

Sí, es una lástima de que el maestre aquilus, ¿no quiera ese título de mentor? -_lo decía, el aprendiz verde esmeralda algo frustrado sabiendo que su maestre no iba a aceptar tal titulo honrado_-

Además, yo diría, ¿que aquilus sería un excelente mentor para nisarines y templarios? -_lo decía, el aprendiz rojo carmezi de aquilus hacia sus tres compañeros y al jefe haddock_-

¿Cómo ustedes pueden decir eso de aquilus? -_preguntaba, hipo algo dudoso en como hablaban los cuatro aprendices templarios de aquilus hablarle así tan respetuosamente como si fuera un padre para ellos_-

Jefe haddock, aquilus es un gran maestro y un hábil en combate a pesar de su edad -_lo decía, el aprendiz verde esmeralda que miraba a sus tres hermanos habían reído amigablemente de su maestro_-

¿Cómo dice el dicho? las apariencias siempre engañan al ojo humano -_lo decía, el aprendiz gris de aquilus hacia sus tres hermanos que estaban afirmando en lo que estaba hablando su hermano_-

¿Quién les dijo eso? -_pregunto, hipo curioso en ese dicho que había escuchado de los aprendices de aquilus_-

Alguien de por ahí, ¿cuando estábamos de viaje por mar? -_respondía, el aprendiz rojo carmezi de aquilus_\- pero, ¿eso fue hace mucho antes de que nos conociéramos?

Oh, entiendo -_lo decía, hipo entendiendo en lo que se referían los cuatro aprendices de aquilus_-

Bueno será mejor, ¿que volvamos al trabajo en ayudar a subir las cosas a los barcos? -_lo decía, el aprendiz azul zafiro al tener que asegurarse de que todas las cosas deberian estar listas antes de que llegue su capitan y su maestre_-

Sí, iré a asegurar las velas para partir lo más pronto posible -_lo decía, el aprendiz rojo carmezi de aquilus mientras escalaba el mástil mayor para asegurar las velas_-

Bien, yo iré a ver si están listo todo… -_lo decía, hipo mientras se iba a ver a su gente para saber si estaban preparados para el viaje de regreso a la isla de los furias nocturnas_-

**\- **_**Habían pasado tres horas desde que nadie sabía de aquilus o del capitán templario y todos ya habían organizado todo para emprender el largo viaje hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas donde estarían todos reunidos para planear una estrategia para eliminar al ejército de la muerte y a su rey. Al haberse reunido y distribuido los alimentos en las demás embarcaciones justos para el largo viaje hacia la isla para poder llegar sanos y salvos todos juntos, sin dejar a nadie atrás.**_** -**

Maestre aquilus, ¿a dónde iremos? -_preguntaba, nicolás algo curioso en donde irían en el viaje a su amigo nisarin_-

Escuche por ahí que hay una isla a la mitad o unos días de viaje hacia la isla de los furias nocturnas -_lo decía, aquilus mirando al horizonte fijamente donde podría sentir el viento del mar_\- tengo pensado ir a esa isla, ¿que esta comandada por algún otro seguidor del rey?

¿Cómo lo sabe, maestre aquilus? -_preguntaba, el aprendiz rojo carmezi algo sorprendido igual que todos los que estaban en el galeón_-

Busque el cuerpo del general y encontré este mapa -_respondía, aquilus entregándole el mapa a nicolás_-

Mmm… ¿interesante? -_lo decía, nicolás sorprendido en ver el mapa que le había entregado aquilus_-

¿Qué es? -_preguntaba, hipo algo dudoso de las islas que había en el mapa que había encontrado aquilus_-

Al parecer este mapa nos muestra las ubicaciones de bases generales del ejército de la muerte, ¿por lo que parece? -_respondía, nicolás algo sorprendido mientras pensaba en qué lugares deberían atacar_-

Bien, iremos a la primera isla de las bases generales del ejército de la muerte -_lo decía, aquilus ya decidiendo la estrategia que tenía en mente_-

¿Qué? -_lo decían, todos algo sorprendidos de la decisión de aquilus que había tomado_-

Maestre aquilus, ¿eso es un suicidio? -_lo decía, nicolás hacia su amigo nisarin que había decidido ir a por la primera isla_-

Escuchen, de seguro en cada base general en donde se encuentran los ejércitos de la muerte, ¿habrá grupos resistencia contra ellos? -_lo decía, aquilus mirando a sus compañeros y aprendices con seriedad en ver en el mapa_-

A la isla que usted quiere ir, es especial para grupos ¿dónde hay mercenarios, ladrones y… bueno, cortesanas? -_lo decía, el aprendiz rojo carmezi de aquilus algo inseguro de esa isla_-

Capitán nicolás -_lo decía, aquilus mirando al capitán templario que estaba intentando de averiguar algún plan para tener un plan de respaldo_-

Sí, ¿maestre aquilus?-_lo decía, nicolás mirando a su amigo nisarin que lo miraba con seriedad_-

¿Qué tan bueno es su amistad con los mercenarios? -_preguntaba, aquilus hacia el capitán templario que miraba el mapa pensando en algo_-

Digamos, ¿que los de esta isla me conocen como si hubiera nacido hay? -_respondía, nicolás algo dudoso en la pregunta de su amigo nisarin_-

Bien, yo me encargare de hablar con los ladrones -_lo decía, aquilus decidido en sus palabras de que se encargaría de hablar con los ladrones_-

¿Está seguro, maestre aquilus? -_preguntaba, nicolás algo inseguro de que su amigo nisarin vaya a hablar con los ladrones_-

Ni siquiera, ¿cuando estábamos en damasco lo hemos estado buscando con la orden del temple rodeando la ciudad completa? -_lo decía, el aprendiz gris de aquilus algo frustrado debido que no habían podido encontrar al objetivo_-

Yo tengo mis motivos para encontrar a personas, ¿que se esconden bien? -_lo decía, aquilus serio hacia sus aprendices mientras miraba a los demás_-

Usará sus habilidades, ¿qué le dio su padre? -_preguntaba, el aprendiz rojo carmezi mientras miraba a su maestro serio_-

Sí, además he aprovechado de mejorar mis habilidades en estos años… es tiempo de ver, ¿si han mejorado con estos años? -_lo decía, aquilus mientras clavaba una daga a la isla donde irían primero_-

¿Entonces, está decidido? Llegaremos a esta isla en dos días, nos prepararemos bien para, ¿cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino?-_lo decía, nicolás mientras se dirigía a ver las armas en la armería del barco_-

Sí, y seguramente habrá mucha seguridad en las zonas norte, oeste y el este, ¿de la isla? -_lo decía, el aprendiz azul zafiro algo curioso y adivinando los lugares más protegidos, por los soldados de la muerte_-

Saben, ¿qué es lo que pienso? Es momento, ¿que nuestros amigos rebeldes tengan sus refuerzos para expulsar al ejercito de la muerte de su isla? -_lo decía, aquilus mirando a sus compañeros y aprendices asegurando una victoria en la guerra_-

Y ¿si tienen armas mejores que nosotros? -_preguntaba, el aprendiz verde esmeralda hacia sus tres compañeros y a su maestro_-

Sí, tienen esas armas mejores que nosotros, se las robaremos no pueden caer en manos equivocadas y mucho menos en estos tiempos… -_lo decía, aquilus clavando otras tres dagas en las islas de los mapas dominado por el ejército de la muerte_-

¿Por qué lo dice, maestre aquilus? -_preguntaba, el aprendiz verde esmeralda hacia su maestro_-

¿Por qué, si cae en manos equivocadas armas muy peligrosas? ¿pueden causar mucho dolor, sufrimiento a su paso y a las personas inocente en todo el mundo? -_lo decía, aquilus mirando a sus aprendices y a sus compañeros_-

**\- **_**Mientras que al saber cuál era el siguiente destino de los soldados templarios, los berkianos y de aquilus hacia una isla donde había un seguidor del rey con un ejército posiblemente esperándolos en cuando menos se los esperen. Al alejarse de la isla de berk, hipo miraba por última vez su hogar alejarse lentamente de su vista mientras el sol se alzaba al cielo iluminando su camino donde enfrentaría por primera vez una guerra. **_**-**

**-**Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo que aun que me haya tardado mucho en avanzar en este primer fic que había hecho, aparte de haber hecho otros fics… no olviden dejar sus review's para saber su opiniones sobre el fic. **-**

**Atte. ****Ustedes, ****Soldier Mercenary Hashashin**_** (**__Anteriormente como Hashashin__**).**_


End file.
